Shadows Of Seattle
by Cypher-SB
Summary: Seattle, the "Emerald City" and the legendary birthplace of the "shadowrun." It's the big leagues for those who work the shadows, making the good great and breaking those who can't stay in the shadows. But even here not all such shadow work is the stuff of legends. Material based on various published works, but the shadowrunners are of my own creation.
1. Ashes

Ashes (based on the mission from Sprawl Wilds; updated 2016/12/02)

"Bishop! You really need to check this out!" I heard Jazz exclaim.

I sigh as I don't have to say a thing for him to continue on jabbering about whatever news tidbit he's just discovered.

"We've got a Johnson with a 'short fuse' job, Jazz, and you're checking news bites?" I asked him, not bothering to try looking at him as we walked. Considering the crowd of people it was pretty much mandatory, or else you'd walk into someone and if you're lucky you'll just be a little embarrassed about it.

It was morning, and too fragging early if you asked me, too. It was less than an hour ago when I got a call for work, and now at about a quarter past seven in the morning I was walking down the stairs from Lordstrung's to go into the Ork Underground.

Now the Ork Underground was not the Seattle Underground you might've heard about. What had been a tourist attraction for the longest time had been expanded upon a few decades ago into a community unto itself.

"C'mon! A major news editor just got greased yesterday in front of a dozen witnesses!" Jazz said aloud and excessively excitedly. "And I mean literally! Couple of dwarves paintballed him and two others and they all melted!"

I spun around on Jazz, grabbing him by the collar of his synthleather jacket with my left hand and yanked him out of the path of everyone behind us and shoved him up against the wall. At the moment I didn't care what anyone else might be thinking if they were paying attention to us.

And maybe I should explain a little bit about that. See, I'm an elf, and by no means am I the stereotypical prancing and dancing, tights wearing, dandelion eater some people think elves are. I'm a hundred and ninety-five centimeters tall and tip the scales at at least a hundred kilos soaking wet. In school I was rather active in sports, including wrestling and football, and since I left the real world for the shadows I've not only kept up but also learned some martial arts moves. I also like a good steak.

Now I'm not some street samurai, a hoop kicking pugilist whose only skill is killing someone faster than the next guy. No, my forte in the shadows is people, and I've got magic on my side to make my job easier. The term on the street is "Face" and it is pretty much accurate, though I gotta say I do know a lot of people as well as being a decent con man.

Which leads me back to why I grabbed Jazz, an ork who's a bit shorter and lighter than I am. More often this is just a threat, but he always takes it seriously. It also helps that I'm six years his senior.

Now if you know orks I'll bet you're surprised that I said he was shorter and lighter than me. Well, true the typical ork is still going to outweigh me by nearly thirty kilos, Jazz is by far not your typical ork.

Now the average Joe thinks of an ork as brutish, dumb, short tempered, but rather strong and tough. Well, maybe compared to your average human Jazz still is rather strong and tough, but compared to the average ork he's a wimp. No, Jazz's strengths are all in his head. Believe it or not he's actually a rather competent hacker (much better than me, not that I actually make a living by hacking). Aside from being an ork he could almost be a poster child for Alamos 20K with his blond hair, and that's assuming he isn't lying when he says he used to have blue eyes.

Now what a pair we are, huh?

"Frag it all, Jazz," I growl as I stare into his cybernetic eyes, "did you slap a patch or pop a tab of something?" My own eyes dart back and forth between his, and I'm trying to find any clues to some drug he might have taken. Of course it's a little harder against cybernetic eyes as they sometimes don't have the same reactions the Mark-I model does, especially when Jazz's eyes were obviously cybernetic.

"Naw man, null sheen!" Jazz said, holding his hands up in surrender, "Just really excited 'bout this is all. I mean, almost two months ago the guy cracks an Ares plot to turn bugs into weapons, then he gets greased by bugs? I mean, c'mon!"

So I decided not to push things more, glaring at him for a second before I turn to continue on again as it looked like he was going to shut up about whatever conspiracy theory bulldrek he might've started rambling about if given the chance. My best bet would be he's taken a shot of long haul, a completely legal stimulant that will keep even the most fatigued troll awake for four days straight. For a brief moment I contemplate letting him know that I know about the auto-injector he has implanted at his right wrist.

So how did I know about this implant? Magic. Well, more accurately it's from my ability to extend myself into the astral and read a person's aura. Implants of all kinds leave shadows and scars on a person's aura, though sometimes it can be a little hard to tell what's what at times. What I did know for certain was he had an auto-injector, cybernetic eyes, a pair of datajacks, and two somethings I took to be a commlink (which I knew he had one in his head) and I think a set of skillwires.

More on that later as I think a little history might be in order so you can understand about the Ork Underground, since that's where we were headed.

Almost two centuries ago Seattle suffered a devastating fire that wiped out some thirty-three city blocks of what is now Downtown. Rather than rebuild the burned portion of the city it was decided to raise the street level up, and in short that was the birth of the original Seattle Underground.

Then came the "Night Of Rage" on February 7, 2039 that resulted in the deaths of tens of thousands. On the order of Seattle's then Governor Victor "Vic The Quick" Allenson (a human who had no problem voicing his low opinions of non-humans), metahumans were rounded up and locked up in warehouses along the Tacoma waterfront. Those warehouses were subsequently burned, and theories abound about who actually started the fires. Afterwards Governor Allenson had vehemently denied any wrongdoing despite allegations that he was actually a member of the Hands Of Five (a humanist policlub), and was being pressured from the United Corporate Council to resign. He was found shot dead in his office on February 11. It was not long after the Night Of Rage that non-human communities like the Ork Underground and Tarislar (a nearly all-elf community) down in Puyallup were born. By the 2040's what had once been a tourist attraction had expanded, and over the next thirty years would become a thriving community deep beneath the streets of Seattle. Now when I say Seattle I mean pretty much all of what Seattle is today, which includes little places like Redmond, Tacoma, Renton, and such.

But that community was not recognized as a district by the Seattle Metroplex like Redmond or Tacoma were, and thus did not receive funding for all the little things the common wageslave aboveground took for granted. Things like regular police patrols from Knight Errant (who had taken over from Lone Star earlier this year), or maintenance for infrastructure such as power and water and WiFi. On top of that the Underground's mayor held little power in general. Still the Underground did have some kind of security of its own in the form of the Skraacha, Or'zet for "Scorchers," a gang comprised of mostly orks that now actually did a decent job of keeping the peace.

And with that peace came a lot of ARO spam for those who had the gear for it, which was just about everybody in the modern world. In the game of spam vs. ad-blocker it was a constant fight, and I just mentally clicked out all the crap that I had seen and read before. Digital signs like, "You are now entering the Ork Underground, please review the following rules or we'll kick your hoop back topside. – The Skraacha."

"But don't you find it odd…" Jazz started to say.

"Shut it, k?" I interrupted, "And none of this conspiracy theory bulldrek until after the job. This's Seattle, not… wherever this thing you're so interested in happened."

"Manhattan." Jazz corrected. I was just glad that was all he said. Sometimes he'd just ignore my advice to be quiet in general. Like most orks Jazz was a little light on the social skills. Now don't get me wrong, there are orks who are politicians and diplomats and skilled used car salesmen, but like Jazz is in the brains those are exceptions and not the rule.

I stopped myself before saying something rather stupid that would've meant to him that we could continue talking about this. At first this was because I was wondering just how bugs would've gotten onto the island of Manhattan in the first place. I had been there only once, and getting past security was quite the hassle. More so than anything involved with Denver (which was a really fragged up place, if you asked me). But then there was also the mega-hive discovered in Chicago about twenty years ago, and there were sometimes rumors in the shadows about a bug popping up here and there, so I guess it wasn't too impossible for one to have gotten into such a heavily secured place as the island of Manhattan.

The fixer that had called me, Joss, had said the meet was at a coffee shop called Beans Outta Bulldog. I was already familiar with the place, and knew right where to go when he said to take the Lordstrung's entrance into the Underground. Not that the place would've been too hard to find since it was right on the Tourist Highway.

Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that part of the Underground was still a tourist attraction, hence the spam like that AROs I was now closing. Beans Outta Bulldog was also said to be in the Goblin Market, but those that knew the truth knew that where Jazz and I were heading to was not the real Goblin Market. This one was just for the tourists, easy to find and full of market stands like any other tourist trap. From the end of the Lordstrung's entrance you had two choices in which way to go, and the wrong one took you to a series of residential caves and such. And you'd have to be really dumb to go the wrong way since the right way to the market and the Tourist Highway was clearly marked for all to see, as was that the other way went to residential caves.

The cave the tourist's Goblin Market was in was fairly good sized. The roof was about three to four meters up and the whole place was as wide as a four lane street. More permanent shops were built into the cavern wall while others were carts or kiosks (to be polite) spread out all over the place. Most of those stands and shops were closed because of the early hour (lucky slots who can sleep in some), but the ones that were open catered more to the early morning tide of blue-collar workers by hawking food and drink to the weary wageslaves. The air was thick with the smells of curry and the spicy-sweet smells of barbequed meats (you're better off not knowing where the meats come from), all accented with the aromas of strong soykaf with a hint of propane exhaust from cookers and heaters and lamps that helped light the cave.

Now Beans Outta Bulldog was a soykaf shop built into the cavern wall, and to the left of the troll sized double doors into the shop was the rear end of what must have been at least a ten year old GMC Bulldog Step-Van that had been cemented into the wall. The van's engine was used as a massive soybean roaster, an idea I think they got from some old flatvid proving you could cook a holiday dinner with your car while driving (something Jazz had told me about). The engine exhaust was funneled out through one of the many ventilation shafts that were built into many of the Underground's caverns. The rear double doors were wide open so a perky ork girl, flanked by the strips of red LEDs of the van's taillights, could sell bags of roasted soykaf beans and other baked goods from the shop to the crowd of people as they passed by. As far as orks went she was kinda cute.

Near the door to the soykaf shop was a large troll, and I mean large as in really tall as well as big. It was a peculiar thing about trolls in general. Just over fifty years ago an event called "Goblinization" hit the world where roughly ten percent of the global population spontaneously transformed into an ork or troll. At that time, after the drekstorm finally settled down and all and governments started recording stats (something they love to do), the typical troll was recorded at standing at about two-point-eight meters tall. This was about as tall as the troll at the soykaf shop door now, who I'd figure was a third generation troll. Reason I bring this up is that it seems that over the years the average height dropped about thirty centimeters. Of course it could also mean that most trolls weren't getting enough calcium in their diet.

The troll yawned as he pushed the door open for us, and a bunch of bells inside jingled to announce us. "Back by the Bulldawg." he told us.

I nodded my thanks to him as I walked by, noticing the gray jacket and brown armband of the Skraacha that he wore. Already I was wondering what kind of work someone in the gang was wanting outsiders to do. Being an elf automatically disqualified me from joining them, if I ever really wanted to in the first place. Now I did sympathize with them, but that was about it.

The shop was far from empty. Most of the patrons were orks, but there were a few dwarves and trolls in the mix. Certainly didn't make me feel too welcomed being the only elf in the place. Even having Jazz with me was of no comfort as he tended to follow my lead, nor did noticing a human couple at a table next to one of the windows. Still I tried to put on an air of confidence as I headed towards the back.

The Bulldog van was largely intact, its large side door open to show a counter where the ork girl could serve customers inside as well. Close to it in the back corner was a booth where four orks could sit comfortably. In that booth sat an ork woman who also wore a gray jacket with a brown armband, with a good sized mug of soykaf before her. Though there were no real markings for rank among the Skraacha I already knew we'd be working for someone in a position of authority when I saw her.

Her name was Vandana Rao Bat'djoto, one of the Skraacha leaders, and I had heard about her a few times as she made statements about autonomy for the Underground as opposed to incorporation into the Seattle Metroplex as most were in favor of. I wondered just how many of the shop's "patrons" were really bodyguards.

"Looks like we're the first ones here." I say as Jazz and I walk up to the booth. At the same time I open myself up to the astral to get another look at her. To be honest I was curious as this was the first time I had actually gotten to see her in person.

Perceiving the astral isn't anything like seeing in the astral. Oh, I'm sure you'll have heard of differing accounts of what magicians have seen and wondered which one had it right. Well, they're all right and all wrong at the same time. Barring a few exceptions from what I've learned about magic is that magic doesn't believe in rules. Even two different shamans may or may not agree on exact details. No, understanding what you sense is more important than what you actually perceive, and the tradition that suits you best will, for a lack of better word, color everything.

So, what I actually perceive in the astral when I look at someone I see the person as if they were made of snow, pure white in full textural detail. Well, they're all white if they have no implants, are not hard core habitual drug users, etc. Damage due to cybernetic implants were usually easy to spot, appearing to me as black voids where the implant was located, while bioware was harder to spot. Hard drug use, and the occasional genetic treatments that I could spot, were more of a haze throughout the whole body.

So take Jazz, for example. I had mentioned that I thought he had skill wires, and this was because there were black lines running in his body approximately along where nerves run. Now the implant could also be some kind of wired reflex system, but I've never seen Jazz move with any kind of supernatural speed that such a system would grant, so the only logical choice were skill wires. His eyes, besides being more obvious in the real world, were like two black pits in his head.

So you get the idea. And on to Ms. Johnson. She was also awakened, there was no question in that (the awakened can pretend to be sleepers to fool others, but sleepers can't try to look awakened), and about my equal in power. Her aura was also intact, so no augmentations of any kind. She was also coming off as a bundle of mixed emotions, with a touch of anxiety mixed in with some kind of resolute determination.

"We'll be waiting on a few more." Bat'djoto said as I slid first into the booth. Not like it was hard to not know where things were while focused on the astral, all physical objects cast shadows into the astral, appearing as neutral gray objects (something that was typically consistent among all who could perceive the astral). Even glass was opaque in the astral. That really didn't matter much as I closed myself off to the astral to see things in the real world as I scooted over for Jazz to sit down.

The door bells jingled again, and I turned to look. From the pair that I saw walk in I figured we didn't have long to wait.

First was a relatively short troll woman. She had wavy brown hair pulled back and brown eyes. She had a pair of smooth, ebony black horns much like what a mountain goat has. She wore a dark blue jacket with logos for the Seattle Seahawks and dark blue jeans. As trolls went she was actually fairly attractive, and could almost pass for a fomori at a glance. Pretty obvious that she had extensive biosculpting done to enhance her looks, which even among troll women was somewhat rare. Again I opened myself up to the astral to take another look at her.

I'll leave out some of the specifics and just stick to the more comprehensible material. There was some damage to her aura all over, but likely that was a result of whatever biosculpting she had done. She was doing a good job of hiding her nervousness, which if this was any kind of a first for her would be understandable. She was also awakened and about the same power as me or Bat'djoto.

With the troll woman was a dwarf whom I was familiar with, and if you really didn't look carefully you could've almost mistaken her to be the troll woman's child. And I mean really not carefully as it's pretty hard to miss the pair of horns trolls have.

Her name on the street was Crankshaft, and word was that she had earned it by using the crankshaft of a Tata Hotspur's engine as a club to beat a rather thick headed troll over the head with. She was proportioned more like a human, and if it were not for her breasts she could quite easily impersonate a child of about seven or eight years of age. She wore blue jeans and a simple white shirt underneath a black, soft leather jacket. Her dark brown hair was also pulled back, but tied into a simple ponytail.

Crankshaft was a jurryrigger and a grease monkey, having no problems getting her hands dirty when it came to what was generally considered male's work. She was a firm believer that a quirk of genetics shouldn't make anyone more or less qualified to do something. I almost had her on childbirth one time, until she brought up an article where a transgendered guy that had gone so far in his reconstruction into a woman that he had his DNA altered had recently given birth to twins that were genetically his/hers. Said twins were a boy and a girl, believe it or not.

I didn't need more than a quick look at Crankshaft's aura to see she had not gotten anything new in implants recently. Her more natural looking cybernetic eyes and other bits of headwear were all the same as what I had seen the last time we worked together.

Upon spotting Bat'djoto they headed straight towards us, and I closed off the astral again.

"Please, have a seat and we'll talk." Bat'djoto said, setting down her mug of soykaf.

Crankshaft suffered the indignity of having to climb up onto the bench Bat'djoto was sitting on. Rather than sit down completely she dropped to knees to sit on her heels. It pretty much was the only option since the troll woman was large enough to take a bench by herself. She at least seemed content enough to stand at the end of the booth.

"I'll get right to the point." Bat'djoto said, "I have a message I want delivered to Brian Reynolds in the Stonecutters Guild." She pulled out of an inside pocket a very old optical chip. It was cracked and strung on a thin chain of steel links, though looked like it would still work if you plugged into a modern day commlink.

"Doesn't sound too hard." Jazz commented.

"There are dangers, though." Bat'djoto said, "There are those who would love to see the light snuffed out in a deep cave."

"Of course it's dangerous, or you'd get a kid or courier service to do this instead of us." Crankshaft said.

"You can find Reynolds in the university district…" Bat'djoto started to say.

Next thing I knew I was doubled over the table, the smell of dust was filling my nose, and the fluorescent lighting above us flickered.

And everything was eerily quiet. For about five seconds. Then the ventilation system kicked up into overdrive.

"What was zat?" the troll woman asked as she stood back up, and I noticed her Russian accent.

"Not good." Crankshaft said as she hopped off the bench and rushed towards the front of the store. At the same time three other orks were coming over to our booth.

"Was there a cave in?" Jazz asked.

"Would you move it?" I forcefully asked Jazz as I tried to push him off the bench so I could get out. I know he's really smart for an ork, but a lot of the time he can seem really slow on the uptake.

"Are you alright?" I heard an ork ask Bat'djoto as I managed to get out of the booth. I ignored them, as Bat'djoto looked alright to me, and headed towards the front of the shop.

Everyone else inside also looked stunned and confused about what had just happened, and as I stepped up next to Crankshaft I noticed that the front windows had been blown in. The human couple that had been sitting next to one of the windows looked cut up pretty badly, but things might have looked worse than they really were for the two of them.

"That wasn't a cave-in. That was an explosion." Crankshaft said. As if to emphasize the point for her, the flickering lights simply went out. I was about to ask how she knew the difference when I heard screams echoing from down the tunnel and things were starting to feel unusually warm. There was still enough light to see by, but the flickering firelight that gave me enough to see by was far from comforting in the darkness.

"Awe man, fire undreground?" Jazz asked as he walked up beside me. "How the hell?"

"Ever notice how those food stands are all made of wood?" Crankshaft asked, sounding rather put out. "Wood burns you know."

"Nevermind that last job." Bat'djoto said as she walked up to us and the broken window. "I'll pay thirty-two hundred to each of you to help with the fire and to get people out."

"Make it easy math. Three thousand, on credstick, and you've got a deal." I tell her.

"What?" Jazz whined.

"What? You gonna price gouge before you get off your scrawny hoop to help these people?" I asked him, turning to face him and give my best disapproving glare at him.

"I'm in." Crankshaft said without hesitation.

"Da." the troll woman added, already heading into the main tunnel.

"It'll be good for the PR." I tell Jazz as I follow behind.

"But I can't spend it if I'm dead!" Jazz yelled from behind me.

"Then it won't matter how much you were gonna get paid!" I yell over my shoulder back at him as I pulled a respirator out of my pocket. Having a respirator wasn't such an odd thing these days, what all with the air and rain pollution or the fact that I lived in Tacoma. Those that have even visited that part of Seattle will know what I mean by the "Tacoma Aroma," but now it was to deal with the noxious smell of burning things that were already heading our way.

"We've got too many things to do and not enough time to do them." Crankshaft said as I surveyed what was happening in the tunnel.

One thing I noticed was that the people who had dug at least this part of the Underground had considered the real threat of fire as I spotted two groups of orks pulling out fire hoses. It wasn't long before I noticed something was wrong. "What's wrong?" I asked as I headed over to them, noticing the Scraacha colors they wore. Even standing underneath one of the blasting air vents was not enough to alleviate the heat from the encroaching fire.

"Brad, where's the water?" one of the orks yelled, more ignoring me as he tried to figure things out for himself.

Another ork panted as he rushed over, "Valve's wide open, but there's no pressure. I try to access the system, but I get a bunch of low pressure and service messages! I can't figure anything out!"

"Drek." I mutter. "Jazz!" I yell, waving the ork over to me when he looked my way. "Brad, show him the system and where he can jack in."

"Wait, what?" Jazz asked.

"We need water and the system's been hacked." I tell Jazz, though honestly I can only suspect the hack job. "Either you back-hack the system and take back control or you figure out how to bypass the software entirely to get us water."

Jazz nodded vigorously, and thankfully Brad didn't ask any questions as he led Jazz off to the side.

"Water alone won't do it." Crankshaft said, "We need to get these vents under control too, and create a firebreak so we won't get overrun."

"We shut vents off, no?" the troll woman asked.

"We do that, Rose, and we're guaranteed dead." Crankshaft countered, "Now it's a blast furnace, but if we don't have any air coming in we'll suffocate before we're burned alive."

"Can you break into the system to turn them down?" I asked Crankshaft.

"I could, but if I could get to that control box up there," she pointed towards the ceiling, "I can do better than just play digital warcraft with a hacker."

"I can help." Rose said.

There was a new explosion from the fire, and as futile as it might've been we all ducked or tried to shield ourselves somehow. It was more pointless, really, since all it did was really deafen us for a moment.

"We don't get a firebreak made we're gonna have a lot more. That was a propane bottle that just blew." Crankshaft told us.

I was about to ask her how she could be so certain, but then I recalled what the kiosks used for heat for cooking their foods and such. All of them had at least a ten kilo propane tank next to them.

"I call spirit." Rose said just before she began what sounded like a prayer in Russian.

Silently I called on a bound earth elemental of my own.

" _Yes?_ " it asked me.

" _Your task is labor. Help us create a barrier the fire cannot cross._ " I told it, more in the impression of what I wanted it to do as opposed using words.

The elemental materialized in front of me, looking like a conglomeration of concrete chunks and gravel in a vaguely humanoid form.

"We've got to move those carts, either away or into the fire, it doesn't matter." Crankshaft said from a rising vantage point. When I looked at her I saw an angelic form of a spirit lifting her towards the tunnel roof. It was gray and wispy like smoke yet solid enough to carry the dwarf upwards.

I waved Rose over to me, and a few other orks that apparently had nothing to do and a want to help followed. Together we started working on moving what kiosks we could to get them away from the flames. More than once we ended up cutting the hose to a propane tank so we could move just it.

Several minutes after we started Jazz apparently got the water running for us. I'm not sure if it made things better or worse for us as we occasionally got misted by the water. Not long after that the blasting air vents settled down and it became almost impossible to hear them over the crackling fire.

It felt like forever for us to get things done. Some of the merchant stands could not be saved as the fire advanced on us and were left to burn. More than one propane tank was also lost when we couldn't get to it in time, and sadly so was one ork's life when a tank we missed blew up close to him.

"Bishop!" I heard Jazz yell, and realized it was through the ear buds to my commlink. I left the others and hurried over to where Jazz was still jacked in. I also noticed the ork Brad was still there as well. I guessed that he had been playing watchdog for Jazz as the hacker worked full on in virtual reality.

"What is it?" I asked him, my voice more muffled now from the smoke clogged respirator.

"I ain't alone in this network." Jazz told me.

"Hacker?"

"White hat, I think. Icon's got a Knight mark on it."

"What's he doing?"

"Begging for access to some surveillance system. Says a Skraacha hacker's supposed to give him access, but he can't reach him."

"You know anything about this?" I asked, looking at Brad.

Sadly, Brad shook his head.

I felt a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach. This was easily one of two things at the very least. Either this other hacker was truly part of Knight Errant and legitimately needing in, or this was a new tactic by whoever originally hacked the system to try and regain control. And one thing the vast majority of shadowrunners avoided as much as possible was law enforcement, though this time it wasn't exactly the usual lawbreaking Jazz had done just recently.

"Back trace him first. Make sure he's really with the Knight and not lying or spoofing an icon. If you think he's legit then get him everything he wants you can get him."

"Right." Jazz's said, nodding. His body went limp as he dove full on into virtual reality.

"You sure that's a good idea?" Brad asked me.

"Jazz's good." I told him reassuringly, "If that guy ain't with Knight then you can bet Jazz'll frag him over good. 'Sides, we're helping save lives here even if we're breaking a law or two." It was a nice thing about law enforcement at times, that they would overlook little things when it meant more lives were saved as a result.

And with that I headed back to the fire line to help the others. Some were now using crude digging implements to create a trench the fire hopefully would not be able to jump, and I modified the directions I had given my elemental to help them.

Rose's air angel was still around, too. I noticed it blowing small chunks of the ceiling insulation towards the fire. I was about to ask the troll woman why the spirit was doing this when I noticed one chunk break up into many pieces and the resulting dust flare up like gunpowder over an open flame. Looked like the insulation actually wasn't as fireproof as it should've been.

Everything seemed to be going well enough. We were making some serious progress in getting the fire contained at our end of the tunnel when I caught some words that were clearly spoken in anger. After a few more I recognized a few words of Or'zet. "Keep things going here." I told Rose before accessing my Babelfish Linguasoft program and Renraku Mindreader empathy program.

"«And you call yourself an ork?»" boomed a deep, loud voice that was loaded with anger.

"«Use what Allah gave you.»" replied a much calmer voice. "«If we follow your plan then we'll certainly be killed.»" Well, apparently he was coming off as calmer than he really was when the empathy program keyed up a fair level of fear. The sensor program, which normally worked by being connected through a drone or camera and microphone sensor package, got its data straight from what I saw and heard because of a simrig that was hidden in my hair.

Now most people went with a normal trode net of some kind, something as simple as a headband that could read thought commands and, with a sim module in a commlink, turn them into software input. A simrig was more complicated in that it could actually take your sensory input and record it in a digital format, something that a trode net and sim module in a commlink could not do. It was also instrumental in the simsense entertainment industry, making something like the old "Hardcore Henry" flatvid more than something to be just seen and heard like you're an impotent spectator but _experienced_ like you're really Henry himself.

I headed over towards the argument. A crowd had gathered near the stairway to the surface and I found it odd that people were arguing and not heading out instead. It didn't take me long to figure out why.

A fair skinned troll with blond hair dressed in a lined coat and looking more like a ganger was looking down at a plainly dressed ork with olive tinted skin and short dark hair.

"«Look at how many of us there are!»" the troll bellowed, "«They can't kill us all!»"

"«I have seen how many there are.»" the ork calmly replied, "«It is why I will not bow down to you. Too many lives are at stake.»"

"«Frag the tusker, Vic!»" another similarly dressed troll yelled.

I could see several other trolls dressed like Vic, had even had to push my way around one just to get to see who was arguing at the middle of the crowd. From what I could gather from other mutterings I could hear it sounded like the entrance had not only been blockaded by the Metroplex Guard but people had been shot at when they tried to leave. Seemed pretty lucky that no one was actually shot, yet.

And now it was down to a split mob mentality, half lead by Vic and riled up and willing to try rushing the Metroplex Guard line in the hopes that some survivors would make it through, and the other lead by the ork Aziz who favored a peaceful walkout would force Knight Errant into standing down.

"Could you get out of my way?" I heard Crankshaft ask as she pushed her way up to me. "Hey, we got problems outside."

"And we got one here, too. Vic the troll wants to rush the exit hoping that some will make it through, and Aziz the ork wants a peaceful walkout." I told her.

"They rush then everyone's dead." Crankshaft said, "Knight's blockaded the entrance at the top of the escalators with a bunch of assault rifles and at least three machineguns. And there's no matrix coverage to the outside now since we're being blasted with ECM. On top of that we've more troubles down here. We stay we're as good as dead anyway."

"So we're completely cut off from the surface?" I asked, not bothering to ask how she had gotten the details on the blockade. Odds were she pieced it all together from anyone who was probably forced back down.

"Not to be an alarmist, but that's usually a tactic to give one side an edge in a fight. If Vic wins the crowd he'll send everyone to their deaths. And there's apparently a hit squad roaming the tunnels looking for survivors. A bunch of kids found their way here through a small tunnel, pulling a fiber optic. Jazz says it's Johnson on the line, and she wants to talk to you."

At least the crowd seemed pretty well split, but I knew it wouldn't last. Hopefully I could get back and help diffuse things before Vic led everyone to their deaths. "Try and keep everyone here for now." I told here before working my way back out of the crowd.

Jazz was no longer jacked into the water control box, but still close by. A few crates that were stacked against the wall had been shoved aside or knocked over to reveal a small tunnel too small for any adult, save a dwarf, to fit through.

"What'd you find on that white hat?" I asked Jazz.

"Legit, but he's gone now." Jazz told me, "I got something about a 'CBRN' before getting cut off, but I can't look it up to see what it means."

"How long ago was this? When the white hat got cut off?" I asked.

"Maybe ten minutes?" Jazz asked me back.

"Yeah, and then there's the ECM too. And I don't think this CBRN is anything good either." I say gravely as I took the jack Jazz was offering me. Unfortunately my respirator doesn't have a microphone built into it, and so that I could be heard clearly I pulled it down. Immediately I got hit with the chaotic blend of burnt wood, plastics, sweat, and more that I'd rather not describe. I even had to cough a few times before I was over the stench.

"Bishop here," I hoarsely said as soon as the chat program had connected us. My eyes drifted over to the ork children that had brought the fiber optic cable through to the market, none of them looked to be more than ten years old. Two of them had battered AK-97 carbines slung over their back, sitting next to the litter that had been used to carry two more of them to the market. On that litter was a girl (guessing by a few pink bows I noticed in the kid's hair) who had not survived the journey.

"Bishop, glad to hear you didn't get roasted." Bat'djoto commented. "Seriously, we've got trouble and I'm bent over a barrel. I've gathered the kids didn't make unscathed, crossing with some armed humans."

"Yeah, a little too rough of work for them." I comment as my eyes drift over them again.

"It's simple. These topsiders are heading your way and you're gonna have to deal with them regardless. Thirty-two hundred to each of you if you can take them outright away."

"That might be a little…" I start to say, stopping when I hear Vic's booming voice as he yelled at Aziz. "You know," I start again, a sly grin creeping up on my face, "for five grand and you're on. Just got an idea how we can do it."

"Deal."

"You serious?" Jazz asked me as I pulled the plug to my commlink, "You're gonna take on a bunch of armed humans?"

"Null sheen, _omae_ , I got a plan." I tell him, winking.

"You're working for Volcano Woman?" one of the kids asked me.

I pause for a moment before asking, "You mean Bat'djoto?"

The same kid nodded vigorously.

"Chip-truth, we are. Now you stay here with Jazz and we'll take care of the bad guys."

"We… We managed to lose them in a tunnel." one of the kids with an AK-97 told me. "But they were headed for that one." he said, pointing to one of the side tunnels that once had a prominent sign saying "NO TOURISTS!"

"How long 'til they find their way back?"

"Mebby five… ten minutes?" the boy answered, shrugging.

"Thanks." I tell him, giving him a reassuring pat on the shoulder before heading back to the mob.

I don't think it was any easier to get back to the middle of things than it was before, trying to squeeze between people who were more interested in milling about and listening than anything else right now. I could tell that if the hit squad struck right now it'd be lambs to the slaughter, and I didn't have all that much time to work with.

"«You don't get it.»" Aziz said with forced calm, "«The media coverage is sure to be overwhelming out there…»"

"«To hell with the media! We don't need them!»" Vic roared.

Once I got to the inner circle I spotted Crankshaft. I stepped over to her, tapping her on the shoulder to get her attention, and when she looked up I asked, "Know anything about a 'CBRN'?"

Her eyes narrowed before she quickly looked away. "Drek." I barely hear her mutter. "This is not good. Vic's gonna get his way and everyone he takes with him is dead."

"Thought so." I add. After a second I tell her, "Follow my lead."

"«What the hell's wrong with you?»" I loudly ask as I step up to Vic and Aziz, looking more at the troll that towered a good half meter over me. "«You so willing to die for your cause that you'll kill everyone with you?»"

"«Shut it pansy, this ain't your fight.»" Vic snapped at me, glaring down over his large and bulbous nose at me. Well, at least I had his attention.

"«It's everyone's fight. Everyone who's down here right now.»" I counter, glaring right back at him.

"«Knight Errant and the Metroplex guard don't care about the race of their staff.»" Crankshaft added, "«There's trolls and orks up there just as much as humans, elves, and dwarves. And right now their orders are to contain everyone down here no matter what.»"

"«Which is why I say we go up there slowly, peacefully, and talk…»" Aziz started to say.

"«Talk, talk, talk! That's all the noise you'll make?»" Vic snapped back, "«You don't…»"

"« _Shut up!_ »" I snap at Vic, adding a touch of magic to my words. The effect is often times something like 'The Voice' of the Bene Gesserit from the really old Dune books. Never read them myself, but I know someone who's a real fanatic about ancient science fiction stories that told me about it.

And it worked. By the looks of things I managed to stop Vic in mid thought, whatever tirade he was starting having been completely derailed. Good thing I hadn't activated my power focus, a steel ring that I wore on my right ring finger. I might've left him completely dumbfounded for a minute if I had.

"«Do you hate yourself so much that you don't care who dies with you?»" I ask him. Not waiting I continue, "«Are you going to prove the topsiders that they're right about what they believe in by charging their gun line, yelling your war cry, all to get cut down in a hail of bullets? Groups like Humanis claim orks and trolls are nothing but stupid, pig headed, brutish, violent bullies and murderers, and if you rush that blockade up there,» I gesture towards the stairs of the Lordstrung's entrance, "«then you're proving to them they're right, and the media will gladly do all the work to show the world for them.»"

"«Right now the guard up there believes the explosion was some chemical or biological weapon.»" Crankshaft added, "«Right now they believe they'll be saving millions of lives in the city if they have to kill a few dozen of us down here to do it. That explosion was no accident, it was terrorism.»"

"«And right now there's a hit squad that's heading this way, with guns and grenades, to frighten you right into those people who are up there to defend Seattle, to herd you into their machineguns, and prove that everyone who lives down here aren't worthy of being anyone's equals!»"

"«How do you know this?»" Aziz asked me.

"«Bat'djoto sent some kids with a fiber line to try and get some kind of communication line back here. Those kids ran into the hit squad, but managed to lose them to make it here. Not all of them survived.»" That last part I said rather softly, and it was no bulldrek about my saddened expression either.

That last line hit Aziz painfully hard. When I glanced back up at Vic I noticed that something had sparked in his big troll brain as well.

"«Kids?»" Vic asked, growling as a new passion grew within him.

I hid a smile as I planned to fan that spark into a new raging inferno. "«Yes, kids.»" I say softly, "«Five of them. Well, four now. I don't think any of them are past ten.»" If it wasn't for the smoke in the air I might've tried for some tears for a little extra effect. Right now my eyes were too dry for anything, and my contacts were starting to itch.

Vic scowled, and I could hear some of his supporters muttering about this new information. It almost always worked as almost all cultures had a thing about violence against kids. And at least Vic was the kind of person that could overlook metatype for age. Then again, most trolls around here were sympathetic to whatever plight orks suffered since trolls usually got it even worse.

"«Where are they?»" Vic asked, his voice a soft, menacing growl.

"«If one of the kids is right, then they should be coming through that tunnel.»" I tell him, pointing towards the same tunnel that the ork child had. I notice Vic's darkening expression, and it grew darker when he looked back at me.

"«You don't look mad.»" he said.

"«You think I'm not mad?»" I ask him back, cocking my head just a little to the right. "«You've got a lot to learn about people.»" I tell him, adding a darker edge to my voice. Didn't seem so hard to do that in Or'zet, either.

Now I'm more of a lover and not a fighter, but that doesn't mean I'm a tree hugging, dandelion eating, pacifist hippy either. I'm also not stupid. It's a violent world I live in, and I'm always packing a gun whenever I can since it's better to have it in case it's ever needed (concealed, because guns make the sheep, er, people nervous). I always make sure my silenced Morrissey Élan up my right sleeve as much as possible.

I reach into my jacket and draw my modified Predator IV. As soon as my fingers are around the grip its smartgun and safety systems are synchronizing with the safety chip in my hand and the smartlink system in my contacts. In my vision there's now a little red crosshair to show where the gun's pointing, its orientation, and range to whatever it's pointing at.

"«I'll be right there with you.»" I tell Vic.

"«We'll be right there.»" Crankshaft amends. Glancing down I see she's got her own Ares Crusader in hand.

"«No.»" Vic says, "«They'll go. I'm staying.»"

"«Fine.»" I tell him.

"«I know those tunnels well.»" a dark skinned ork said as he stepped up.

"«So let's get going.»" I said.

We started off towards the tunnel, but I stopped when we got to the fire break. "Rose!" I called out, drawing her attention.

"Iz Rosethorn." she corrected. Well, how was I supposed to know Crankshaft shortened it?

"Right, Rosethorn. See that ork over there?" I asked her, pointing at Aziz.

"Da." Rose said.

"Name's Aziz. Keep him alive and keep everyone down here. Troll's name is Vic, and you might have to beat the drek out of him. Crankshaft and I are going with some of them to deal with a hit squad that wants to run everyone into a gun line ready to shoot whatever comes up those stairs, stairs Vic wants everyone to rush."

"Iz stupid or somthink?" Rosethorn asks me.

I simply shrug.

"Da. I understand." she told me, nodding before heading towards Aziz and the crowd while I turned to catch up with Vic's troll buddies and our dark skinned ork guide. I also called my earth elemental to join us, and activated my power focus.

Following our guide was almost like trying to follow a shadow at times. At least my contacts could let me see heat, so everyone showed up as warm red bodies against the cool blue of the tunnel walls.

Now hopefully I would see what we were in for before it saw us.

As it turned out we didn't see them before they saw us. And as luck would have it they didn't see us first either. It was one of those dumbfounded moments when we stared at each other in total surprise, clueless as to what we were supposed to do.

I think it was Crankshaft who came to her senses first, a quick _brrt_ from her Crusader snapped me out of my surprise. I snapped off a single shot before jumping to the side of the tunnel for some cover.

Then all hell broke loose. I think one of Vic's buddies dropped quick with the first burst of gunfire. Another pulled him back as everyone took cover against the hit squad's assault rifles.

" _Give them hell._ " I silently told my earth elemental, poking around to try and shoot one of the hit squad members.

The earth itself seemed to come alive, tendrils of dirt lashing out to wrap around one of the hit squad. Rat-a-tat-tat his assault rifle went, missing everyone as he was sucked into the cave wall.

Now if I was a religious elf what I saw next might have made me tremble in fear. A blond haired angel appeared, pointing a finger at one of the trolls. A grayish-white beam struck the troll, but whatever it was supposed to do apparently had no effect.

Taking on a spirit can be a dangerous thing, especially if you have no idea how to deal with one in the first place. The foolish will try punching them or hitting them with swords, and some will even try shooting them. All of it, most often, is utterly useless.

The instant I start to draw the power for my attack the spirit noticed me, and our eyes lock. Right away my left hand is up, palm out like a police officer telling someone to stop. "Angel of the corrupt, I deny you!" I yelled, focusing my willpower against it to unbind its existence.

I honestly had no idea how powerful the angelic spirit was, and trying to banish it before knowing that was a crazy thing in deed. Of course, in the middle of a firefight people do crazy things.

And sometimes crazy pays off.

The angelic spirit reeled back as if hit by some inexorable force. It must've been weaker than I would've expected it to be as it exploded in a puff of smoke.

The man my spirit had enveloped was suddenly disgorged from the wall, his head blazing like a star as fire consumed it. The light was so intense it was blinding, and I pressed myself into what I hoped was a little hidden cubby of the cave wall while I tried to shield my eyes with my empty hand.

More gunfire rang out, and I really wished I could see clearly enough to pick a target. Nothing like being in pitch black and suddenly having a Hollywood spotlight turned on in your face.

More gunfire rang out, prompting me to try and "think thin" as I pressed myself against the cave wall, chips of stone tearing at my hand.

Now when I hear gunfire I can't tell much about it other than if there's a little or a lot. I hear the pop-pop of a small caliber handgun or the louder bangs of a high caliber sniper rifle and I can't rightly tell you which is which. So when I heard the rat-a-tat-tat change to a longer _brrrrt_ I had thought the hit squad had switched over to machineguns or something.

Then I saw what looked like one of the hit squad guys run past me. After realizing he was too small to be a troll and wasn't our ork guide I turned my Predator on him and shot several times. I must've scored a hit or two since he dropped face first on the tunnel floor. A split second later and his head erupted in another miniature sun.

"«Alright people, that's it.»" I heard Crankshaft declare.

"«Everyone okay?»" I asked as I peeled myself from the wall.

"«No, frag it!»" one of the trolls yelled.

Looking over at the others I could see why. The troll that had answered looked like he was favoring his left leg as he stood, and two others helped another that looked like he'd soaked up a lot of bullets. Our ork guide also looked like he'd been through hell.

Figuring our guide needed help I walked over to him, holstering my Predator.

"«C'mon buddy, you can make it.»" one of the other trolls said.

" _Guard his life until we can heal him._ " I told my spirit, thinking of the troll getting help from his two friends. Great, three services today. Two more and the spirit would be done and gone. Looked like if I managed to survive the morning I'd be hitting up some talislegger for reagents to perform another binding ceremony, and it'd take up most of my pay.

"Quite the lucky one today, aren't you Bishop?" I heard a dark, husky voice with some venomous sultry in it ask me. A voice I recognize almost immediately.

"Trouble finding you again, Cara?" I ask back, grunting as I help our ork guide to his feet and putting a shoulder under one arm to help hold him up. When I look up towards her I can see a shimmering of light and something, and with a touch of mental discipline I'm able to unravel whatever cloaking spell she was using against my senses.

Cara, shortened for Caracal, an African wildcat, was a black skinned and rather full figured elven woman, her hair long and worked in carefully patterned dreadlocks. She had dark chocolate brown eyes, and cybernetic lower arms and legs that were usually synthetic replacements to hide this fact. However it was easy to tell just how much was cybernetic right now with her arms and inhuman legs and twitching tail, all colored in basic gunmetal. See, she had the stumps of her cyberlimbs made modular, wearing her natural looking set of unagumented limbs for regular daily stuff and switching over to some obvious cybernetics when on the job.

In her hands were a pair of custom made blades she called "Cat's Claws" because that's what they looked like, especially if the cat they came off of was the size of an elephant. And knowing her from having worked with her in the past I knew she would be wearing more discrete armor in the form of a body suit and the slimline series of the SecureTech line of body armor.

What was odd was the long barrel rifle that she had slung at her back. Cara was a close-in and in-your-face kind of fighter, if she chose to not ambush you.

"Chasing it this time." Cara replied as someone else stepped up from behind her. Now if you thought Cara looked freaky with her double jointed cyberlegs and tail then this next girl would scare the drek out of you.

And yes, I do mean girl. She was lightly tanned and substantially shorter and smaller than Cara. She also had altered lower arms, cat-like legs, and a long tail, all of which covered in tawny hair or fur. Her face was also partly distended, like it was trying to morph into a cat's head and only got so far as her nose and mouth, and her ears were like the nekomimi girls were so fond of wearing. The only difference here was that it looked like the nekomimi _were_ her real ears. If I were to really simplify her looks I'd describe her as a classic werewolf, but with some kind of tawny cat instead.

She also looked a bit more feral than Cara, hunkering down more but looking like a cat ready to pounce on a mouse. She wore a simple t-shirt and skirt, though I could see some bulging of SecureTech padding underneath. I'd also bet she had some kind of partial skintight suit on underneath.

"«Who you talkin' to?»" one of the trolls asked.

"«Some friends.»" I answered back over my shoulder. "I hope." I mutter softly.

"She's with me. New, though a bit green." Cara told me. Guess she heard me muttering.

"So, what'd'ya mean about being lucky?" I ask Cara.

"After the drekstorm topside we got hired by a dwarf to go after some armed Humanis thugs down here. He figured they were gonna go right into the crowd by Lordstrung's and run 'em into the barricade, and he wanted us to stop them." she answered.

"And that's what we did." Crankshaft told her rather curtly.

"Yeah." the ork at my side added.

"Honestly, you didn't." Cara returned.

"Bulldrek!" spat the ork.

"What he didn't realize," Cara said, ignoring the ork, "was that two squads were sent down here. You guys got the first squad."

"And you just happened to take out the other squad?" Crankshaft asked.

"That's where I got this." Cara replied, patting the rifle at her back.

"Bulldrek!" spat the ork again, "No way you took 'em out yourself."

"Careful, she may be cybered but she got the mojo too." I tell him. "Could've had a spirit or two with her to help."

"Two, but only one was mine." Cara said, smiling. Odds were good she and the cat girl had managed to sneak up behind this second group and truly ambushed them. A safer bet was that it wasn't just the two of them either.

"Can we go now?" asked the cat girl. Her words lacked any tweaks I had expected her facial deformity to impose, and she sounded even younger than she looked. Granted she lacked the hips and bust that Cara was rather well endowed with, or even Crankshaft's shapely figure, but she didn't look that young. I'd wager she was sixteen to eighteen, but that wasn't any guarantee she really was as old as she looked.

"Yes, we should get going back to the surface." Cara said.

"Wait, how'd you get down here?" the ork asked.

"Secret tunnel." Cara answered, "Don't expect to get out that way, I think Johnson wants to keep his little secret from the rest of the world."

"Don't want people freaking out either." I added, "Everyone starts showing up on the surface and the media's gonna be going crazy about how the Knight failed to contain a bioweapon and all sorts of drek. Knight's gotta think it's contained before they find out it's all fake."

"So some of the rumors were true." mused the cat girl.

"See ya 'round." I tell her as the ork and I turn to head back the way we came.

It took a lot longer for us to get back to the market, partly because we weren't so excited now, and partly because of the wounded we were helping.

"Bishop!" Jazz yelled not long after we were in the main cavern. Two other orks came up to help our guide, which was nice because he was getting heavy on my shoulder.

"What's going on?" I ask.

"I'll get Rose to help heal." Crankshaft said.

"Alright." I say to her, half listening.

"Man, it's starting to get ugly over there again." Jazz told me, sounding rather stressed out.

"Drek." I mutter as I trotted back towards the crowd.

Crankshaft had just gotten into the middle of everyone when I did, and we were both just in time to witness Rosethorn take a swing at Vic.

If Vic was anything he was at least a skilled fighter. All he had to do was lean back to avoid Rosethorn's flying fist.

But Rosethorn was not content to let one miss ruin her day. She tried again and again, and both times Vic simply bobbed away from her fists.

Then Vic came in with his first counter, and from the sidelines I could see it where Rosethorn missed it. Rather than bobbing back against her fourth flying punch he stepped to the side, and brought his own fist up into her gut. Looked like it was a pretty hard blow when she doubled over his fist.

"«Shoulda left it alone.»" I heard Vic say.

"Poshjol na huj!" Rosethorn said, which I'd guess was something the equivalent of "Frag you!" from how she snarled it, and I was wishing I had my Russian linguasoft running as well. She apparently wasn't as winded as she had let on, and in that moment's distraction she landed a similar blow to Vic's own gut. Didn't look to be too hard, but I noticed something that screamed to me 'Magic!'

And down went Vic, with Rosethorn still bent over but also still standing. At least Vic was still breathing. Hopefully that'd be a good thing with the rest of his goons.

"Rosethorn," I say, breaking the stunned silence, "some of the trolls that went with us got shot up."

"Da. I help heal." she grunted. She looked a little unsteady on her feet as she walked away from the unconscious Vic, and everyone parted for her as she went.

"«How did it go?»" Aziz asked me.

"«We got really lucky.»" I solemnly replied.

"«I see.»" he said with a slight nod. "«Alright, we're going to the surface. Anyone who can, help anyone who can't walk on their own.»"

I took a step back as Aziz took charge of the whole mob. Even Vic's boys were somewhat contented with this, especially when Aziz insisted that Vic be carried along with, that no one would be left behind.

Deep down I was hoping he was right about the response we'd get topside.

Going back up to the surface was painfully slower than getting down into the underground earlier this morning. Somehow we did make it.

"Hey, this way." Jazz said in an excited yet hushed tone as soon as we cleared the last steps upward. Not quite sure of what he was thinking I quickly followed, glancing back to Crankshaft and Rosethorn and motioning for them to follow us.

"What's going on?" I asked as Jazz somehow led us discretely away from the rest of the crowd.

"Got a message from that Knight rigger I helped out." Jazz said, "It's how to avoid them so we don't get caught."

I couldn't quite catch the grin that appeared on my face. It was nice to know that there were those in the law enforcement that recognized when it was a good thing to let us criminal types slip away, especially when helped them out big time.

But then the next concern was getting our pay from Bat'djoto for what we did manage to do.

* * *

I had just sat down for a late breakfast at a McHugh's in Parkland, a middle class neighborhood crammed mostly in the Fort Lewis area but right up in the corner where Tacoma and Puyallup also met.

My choice of seat gave me a good view of one of several physical trideo screens, and the only one that was subscribed to a news network. That network had preempted the seasonal/political bulldrek for a news bulletin about what had happened at the Lordstrung's entrance to the Underground. On my tray were three breakfast fajitas, a cup of soykaf, and an oddity that had come with the certified credstick from Bat'djoto. That oddity was a small wooden disk with a hole punched in the center. It wasn't much to look at, and not really decorated in any great detail, but the real value of it had been in an RFID chip I discovered was embedded in it. Bat'djoto had said I should keep it with me whenever I went to the Underground.

I was about to subscribe to the screen so I could listen when a young elf girl dropped a tray of food onto the small table I was sitting at and sat down in the sole chair opposite to me. I was about to say something rude to the uninvited teen when she spoke up first.

"Ya stink like a fire, Bishop." she said.

"You're the first to complain." I replied as I looked her over, taking a bite out of the end of one of my fajitas.

She had long wavy brown hair and brown eyes, and her choice of clothing was rather casual in the form of a gray woolen hoodie with a logo for the Tacoma Timber Wolves, Seattle's combat biker team. Well, she knew me but I didn't recognize the face.

"So, what've you been up to to make you all stinky?" she asked before chomping down on her McSoy Muffin.

I chewed slowly as I opened up to the astral to look at her again. The light aura damage and the shape of her implanted headware told me who she really was, and that she was using her talents to discretely change her looks. I swallowed as I brought myself back to the meat world. Rather than saying anything I gestured to the trideo screen with the news report from the Underground.

She glanced over her shoulder for a second or two before turning back to ask me in a rather hushed tone, "You were involved in that?"

I nodded before taking another bite.

"And what they're sayin's true?" she asked me, eyes wide.

I swallowed before saying, "Sorta."

"Sorta?"

"C'mon, it's the media. You think they're gonna give away Big D's secrets?" I told her. "They're about as honest as you are, Melody."

It's kinda cute how she scrunches up her nose when I use her real name. Especially when I'm about the only person that can get away with using it since the passing of the comet in '61. She was one of those who was "blessed" by the comet, though from her viewpoint it was a blessing and a curse at the same time. But that's a story for another day.

"So you're not gonna tell me?" Melody asked.

"Maybe later I will."

"Hope you're up for it." she said with a sly grin.


	2. Politics & Cover Ups

Politics & Cover Ups (posted 2017/01/01)

I was roused back to consciousness as a small hand rubbed my chest, followed by a contented sigh. It was easy to see how cute and adorable Melody was, especially when she was peacefully resting like she was.

Now she didn't let her guard down for just anyone, and largely it was because of her "blessing" from the comet. She stood at a super petite meter-twenty and was barely over twenty kilograms on the scale, making her about as tall as the average male dwarf at half the mass, and had been so for most of her life now.

No, Melody wasn't a little girl. She simply looked like one. It was just over ten years ago now, when Halley's Comet passed by and created an incredible mana spike the world over and Melody had slipped into a weeklong coma. When she had finally come out of that coma she had awakened to magic. It would be almost a year later before she found out she was a changeling.

When she had found out she was going to remain a little girl for the rest of her life, Melody had began focusing her magic towards ways to try and fix herself. When she finally accepted that this was impossible she settled for changing her appearance and her aura. The most common thing she did was to make herself look like an older version of herself, a disguise that would last upwards of two weeks at a time now.

But right now she was her true self, contented as she lay snuggled up at my side after satisfying some of her more primal needs.

Now one of the worst things that could possibly happen happened. My commlink started humming with an incoming call. My free hand fumbled around for the annoying Sony Emperor, buzzing like a crazed sex toy in my hand as I turned it over to look at the display.

Melody lightly clawed at my chest, groaning her discomfort at being disturbed.

"Sorry, but I gotta take this." I say before pressing the green [Accept] icon. "This better be good, Joss." I say to the fixer on the other end.

Joss Tomes was one of a few fixers I knew. Our relationship was mostly business, but we sometimes shared a few drinks while I regaled him with stories about some of the jobs. The man was honest to ghost understanding about keeping things to himself too, never asked _those_ prying questions, and had a solid enough reputation for having never sold out a shadowrunner. It was because of that last part that the one time someone tried to extort some sensitive information from him that several runners came to rescue him pro bono.

"Far from it," Joss told me, "but I've got a Johnson that needs a cover up. Wouldn't tell me more. He just needed a few guys to meet him at the Plastic Soul later tonight."

"What time?"

"'Round one-thirty."

 _Drek_ , I think to myself. With as far as I had to go I had very little time besides dressing and driving. "That's really short notice. Hope he's not expecting a high class presentation."

"Just as long as you don't come in smelling like a ghoul's lunch, I think you'll be fine."

"Right, I'll be there." I told Joss just before hitting the [End] button.

"You really gotta go?" Melody asked, sitting up so I could get up.

"Doesn't mean I've gotta accept it." I tell her as I start collecting my clothes. "Might be on the way back if Johnson's too cheap or this's a milk run."

"At least let me help out a little, k?" she asked, stepping up close to me, her hands at my hips. I was reminded again just how much I towered over her.

Now I knew what to expect, and had actually taught her the spell she now worked on me. It was a cosmetic spell, but something the higher class magician loved since it was like getting a full shower and teeth brushing in one in a matter of seconds. I had also planned on letting the car drive itself while I worked this spell on myself on the way to the meet.

Once the spell was over Melody looked up to me, her fingers toying dangerously close to my genitals. "Now hurry back so I can get another ride, k?" she said with a sly grin.

* * *

The Plastic Soul was a night club and bar up close to Snohomish that had been open since the fifties. While the outside didn't look too remarkable, it was the interior décor that gave the place its name.

The interior walls were made of something like aerogel, a light blue-gray cloudy material that had some mannequins and parts of them suspended within it, and the furniture had a bit of a BDSM flare to it as the seating and tables were all made from similar statuary shaped to support a chair, tabletop, or other such furniture.

Now if you believed some of the rumors about this place then you'd wonder why anyone would have a meet in a place like this. Almost right away after the place opened it was passed around that each of the mannequins had concealed trideo and audio recorders in them, recording everything they heard and saw. I had it on better authority that _most_ of them didn't have anything of the sort. The booths and rooms in the back were all truly private, and the only ones that had any kind of recording devices were those strategically placed for security (like the three that watched the front door).

Also, as part of the retro feel, it was encouraged to keep your links at least private, if not ghosted. The overall average was about 50/50 between the two, and I ghosted mine all the same.

After checking in at the bar I was shown to a back room that Mr. Johnson had reserved. What surprised me was that I was the first one there. At least Johnson had arranged for drinks to be on him, so I asked for a halfway decent beer before being left alone in the room.

Now I know making a good impression on a Johnson is important, but what a lot of people forget to take note of is the impression that said Johnson gives to you as well. Being late for a meet that you called is not a good sign at all, and the paranoia of the experienced will tell you that you should be figuring at least three ways out of whatever building you're in as you're walking in. In this case it was kinda hard to have three when there were no windows and there was only one door.

Like the rest of the club, the furniture was made of mannequins. I chose a chair resembling a bent over dwarf to support a seat cushion in front of a buxom human woman holding a backrest. Checking around I noticed that two of the chairs was a collection of four dwarves, two orks, and a troll to make a troll sized chair. Considering most of the furniture was scaled more for common folk (elves, humans, and orks) I figured the odds were 50/50 that I'd be working with a troll or other large meta on this job.

Out of respect for a potential client I don't run my Renraku Mindreader or Kodak facial recognition programs. With a simrig concealed in my hair skinlinked to a commlink that I don't use for day to day drek (like broadcasting my SIN) I have a way to use my own natural eyes and ears like trideo and audio recorders. Not quite as sharp as going all cyber mind you, but the margin of error doesn't go up high enough to make that big of a difference. And since Johnson was late I decided to load up the facial and voice recognition programs to record some details, just in case.

It wasn't long before the next person to arrive was shown in, along with someone bringing in my beer, and boy was she a strange looking one. At least she was dressed well enough for a club like this place so she didn't look too out of place. Actually, considering some of the patrons and staff of Plastic Soul she'd probably fit right in.

She was human, of below average height and slight of build, with shoulder length straight brown hair that had some poof to it. What was most striking about her were her stunningly bright green eyes and a techno crossword puzzle of similarly green pinstripe lines running down the sides of her neck and the tiger stripes running down over eyes. Either she went a little crazy with some biosculpting or she was a changeling. Facial recognition came up with nothing, so I knew I hadn't recorded her face before.

So I opened myself up to the astral to take a second look at her. There was a black spot in the center of her head in addition to the black orbs that were her eyes, and another bit at the back of her skull. Not too odd until I noticed that she had an extra pair of arms hidden inside of her cold weather jacket, and they were partially cybernetic to boot. Okay, so some cybereyes set to really bright green, and likely an implanted commlink and datajack. Would be really strange if she really did have a commlink in her skull as I spotted what was often a really hard to notice detail in his otherwise decently healthy aura. And it wasn't that she was a changeling with the green striping in her skin and the extra arms.

She was a technomancer.

Yup, I said it. Technomancer. The boogiemen of the matrix that were blamed for everything that went wrong in the digital realm, the people who could hack your brains by looking at you, and according to some were responsible for the computer virus that wiped out the original internet.

Frankly I didn't believe most of that drek, and that was because I knew a few technomancers already.

The new gal was just sitting down, and looking a little apprehensive about the choice of furniture, when the door opened again. It was a waitress sporting a colorful cybernetic right arm that displayed a rainbow in constant motion flowing out to her fingertips. She was also carrying a tray with my beer and another drink for the woman that had just arrived.

And just behind her was a troll. I didn't need any facial recognition software to recognize the two-eighty centimeter, nearly five hundred kilo mass of augmented muscle.

Deadbolt was a large troll, though part of that was a bit of an illusion because of his cybernetic arms and legs. Granted they were only partials, but they were built to hold more than your traditional implant. Their design meant that he had gained an extra fifteen centimeters in height and reach.

Right behind Deadbolt was a dark skinned ork that I had never seen before. I gauged he was a touch shorter than I was, and built as solid as your average ork. My facial recognition didn't have anything on him either, so I opened myself up to the astral again to get another look at him.

This ork had extensive implants, so much so that he was getting close to the psychotic or dissociative level, and to me that was represented in a person's aura as something like cold ash flaking away from the body. Even Deadbolt was close, but I knew he was taking extensive measures to make sure he didn't get any closer by upgrading the quality of his implants when he could afford to, his body more of a solid granite gray than decaying ash in the astral.

Besides, this ork's implants, the ones I did see, were quite different. Both had bone lacing and muscle augmentations, but that was the limit of their similarities. While Deadbolt also had partial arms and legs, and even part of his skull replaced, as well as full replacement eyes and ears and horns, the ork had a wire system running throughout his body along with some hefty invasion of the major muscle groups, replacement glands, and synthetic tissue implanted below his skin. Likely augmented for strength, speed, and durability.

And I've gotta take a step back again about what I said about making a good impression. For the venue of the meet myself, the human, and Deadbolt were pretty much dressed properly in typical street clothes. Me with a black leather jacket and jeans, the human in casual pants and a slightly bulky and padded red and orange jacket, and Deadbolt was wearing something sportier for the Seattle Screamers (he was really into urban brawl, and quite vocal in supporting the team) along with his own dark blue jeans.

The ork was wearing slashed jeans of black denim that was stained and wore a worn jacket for the Chicago Lightning, the city's combat biker team. Even going to the Sports Bar in Downtown Seattle dressed like that was a bad move, and not because he wasn't wearing a local team's jacket. Would've been better if he was dressed in a three piece suit for a Synaptic concert. And that didn't include the smell of… something I couldn't place when he came into the room.

"So, um, Mr. Johnson?" the woman asked.

Deadbolt chuckled.

"No, I'm not Johnson." I told her. "I'm here to meet him, just like the rest of you." And I took a sip of my beer.

"Where's Mr. Johnson?" the ork asked.

"Late, obviously." I say.

Deadbolt turned to look back at the door. He wasn't checking to see if Mr. Johnson was going to come through, but more of just how much effort he might have to put in into opening the door if we had to make a hasty exit. After he made his assessment he walked over to one of the larger chairs and sat down.

And how did I know that was what he was doing? The second job we did together Johnson set us up, and Deadbolt was the one who managed to bust down the door, and how he ended up earning his name. Ever since then he's always checked out the door he walks through to a meet, doubly so if Johnson's late.

"So, why don't we get some introductions done while we wait. You can call me Bishop." I tell the others.

"Deadbolt." Deadbolt said.

The woman looked at the three of us, and I didn't need any software to tell me she was more than a little bit nervous. "Um… Deacon." she said just a little softly.

The ork simply stood where he was, arms crossed and scowling.

"Aren't you going to have a seat?" I asked him.

"Where's Mr. Johnson?" he asked again.

"Like I said, late." I told him, "It happens sometimes…"

"No, it doesn't." the ork sharply said. Yeah, he was getting pretty mad, and I was starting to figure he had a very specific and set way of how a meet was supposed to go down.

"Why don't you have a seat and wait." I calmly suggest. "I'm sure Mr. Johnson will be here…"

"No! Where is Mr. John…" the ork barked.

" _Sit down!_ " I snap back, putting power behind my words.

The ork's legs almost literally folded beneath him. I had hoped that he would've just sat down in a chair, especially since he was standing right next to one. Instead he plopped straight down on his hoop to sit on the floor. Guess I overdid it a little.

"You can use a chair." I tell him, keeping a stern edge to my voice.

Glaring at me, the ork did stand and sit down in the chair he was next to. Not quite sure why he waited for me to say something. He could've stood right back up again after he sat on the floor.

"So, why don't you tell us your name?" Deadbolt asked.

The ork glanced at Deadbolt, then looked away before muttering, "Junkyard."

"Explains the smell." Deacon said softly.

"What?" Junkyard asked, standing back up.

"Nothing!" Deacon nearly shrieked.

Thankfully the door opened again, and right behind the same waitress was another human. He was a rather thin and gangly human, with dark curly hair cut short, and wore your typical dark gray business suit. He looked a bit disheveled from your typical ten hour work day.

"Mr. Johnson?" I asked as the waitress passed drinks to Junkyard and Deadbolt before leaving, tagging his face for recording.

"Uh, yes." Mr. Johnson said, looking around at the empty chairs and choosing one for himself.

"You're late." Junkyard said gruffly as he properly sat down in an empty chair. Great, not good to point out the obvious so bluntly.

"Uh, yes, there were… complications." Mr. Johnson told us. I certainly didn't need any empathy program to tell me he was nervous and a bit more twitchy than someone might normally be. Either this meet was popping his 'shadow cherry' or we had something of a very delicate nature. I decided to give him a doubt and hope for the later. Yeah, yeah, I know the line about wishing in one hand and drek in the other.

"So, um, I'll get right to the point." Johnson said, breathing in rather deeply. "My boss has some… vices. They're… not exactly proper for polite conversation."

"Right, so what do you want?" I ask, hoping to prod him to be a bit less ambiguous. Sure, you've gotta be careful in what you say because the walls have ears, but not only is 'vice' is an extremely broad term but this guy was being more evasive than a politician.

"Well, he's created a rather big mess…" Johnson started to say.

"It's the Gilchrest scandal." interrupted Deacon. She did not look too comfortable.

"Wait? What?" I ask as at the speed of thought I'm launching my browser program to do a search on the name.

"His boss's Ronald Gilchrest." Deacon said. Just after that my search program was brining up pics of the Seattle council member she had named, and one of them had Mr. Johnson in it as well. All I needed was the first news title that came up to know just what kind of 'mess' Johnson was pussyfooting around.

Ronald Gilchrest was an accused pedophile and child molester, had been charged once or twice in the past, and it looked like this round of accusations might actually nail him to his cross if the media was to be believed. Already I could feel my stomach rolling over.

"So… What is it we're doing?" Junkyard asked.

"Johnson's boss is going to be going to court after the elections next week, and Johnson wants us to clean up the evidence against him." I tell him. Glancing at Junkyard told me he understood the job.

Then my eyes shift over to Johnson, and I can see the relieved expression on his face that I had just said what he was trying to put to words.

"Now the question's how much are the janitors gonna get paid?" I said aloud. Since we haven't accepted the job yet we're still not at the point of no return, and my mind is working out so many possibilities of what we're going to end up doing.

"Thirty thousand nuyen." Johnson answered.

"Each?" Junkyard asked, his eyes lighting up.

"No."

So before expenses that pretty much left us at seventy-five hundred each. Junkyard looked really depressed.

"Thirty thousand's a little light, I think." I say. "Especially for a job like this." I know the odds are good that if we're asking for too much he'll just cut us loose with some hush money at the best. He does that and he'll call out for some others that'll be less… squeamish about this kind of work.

"I… I can add another ten thousand, if you'll keep this between us." Johnson said.

I glanced to Deadbolt first. He didn't look too comfortable about this. Can't say I blame him. The beer in my stomach wasn't sitting too well either.

"Alright, I'm in." Junkyard said.

I was still reading Deadbolt when the ork spoke. I could see some of the cues that he was not happy. But Junkyard's declaration pretty much forced me to a decision. But before I spoke I took another look at Deacon.

If anyone ever looked like they had the drek scared out of them it was Deacon. Her eyes were bouncing from one person to the next, though she seemed to avoid eye contact or looking at Junkyard for very long. I'd bet real money if the door was open she'd rabbit.

"Fine, I'm in." I say. Drek, I hadn't felt so nervous about a job since my very first walk into the shadows.

"You sure?" Deadbolt asked.

Yeah, I know, last chance to bail out on helping a monster walk away from whatever he's done. Still, there were other options.

"Yeah. Got a plan." I tell Deadbolt. Well, I've got a couple of ideas, anyway. All things considered I'm not really thrilled about doing it Johnson's way, but if the chips fall right it just might.

"Sure, count me in." Deadbolt added.

"Looks like you're our last holdout." Mr. Johnson said, looking at Deacon.

"I… I don't know." Deacon said a little sheepishly.

"Frag it, we don't need her." Junkyard said, standing and stepping towards the door.

"The hell we do." I sternly snap back at him. "Who here has 'hacker' in their resume?"

Junkyard turned back around to look at us. I expected Johnson to keep his hands down, and he did, just as I knew Deadbolt wouldn't raise a hand either.

As for myself, well, I can do a little bit of hacking. Well more than kiddylink drek for sure, but that's not the skill set I sell. I read people, I con them, and I sling some rather subtle magic, that's what you get when you hire me.

Looking almost too afraid to move, Deacon slowly raised her right hand.

"Pfft, what's a woman know about hacking?" Junkyard asked.

"You've got a Novatech Airware in your right pocket, running a basic Iris Orb operating system that hasn't been patched since May of '71." Deacon announced rather confidently. "Maybe it's ghosted, but you've got the GPS running with the latest GridGuide map of Seattle…"

"Enough!" Junkyard yelled, stomping up to her. He never got there before I jumped up in her way. Wish I had been ready for what Deacon had smelled.

"If she wants in or out it's her choice." I tell Junkyard, doing my best not to be overwhelmed by the auto garage smell that surrounded him. "But if she's on, we need her. Unless you know a good hacker we can pay to take her place?"

"No, it's alright." Deacon said, "I'm in."

Good timing, as I was about to threaten Junkyard's cut for paying a hacker. Well, if he knew enough math then he'd know having her bit into his cut.

"Now you know a clean-up job like this isn't gonna happen overnight." I tell Johnson as I sit back down, "We're gonna need time. First is time to find out what all the other guy has, and to make sure that there's no connections to anyone of consequence."

Mr. Johnson nodded like he understood. Too bad it looked like his mind was running at full speed just to try and keep up.

And hopefully Junkyard could keep his mouth shut so we could explain everything to him _after_ the meet where we could speak more freely.

"So I guess we'll be on our way then." I say, standing back up.

"Oh, here." Mr. Johnson said, standing up with me. He reached into his suit jacket and pulled out a business card. "So you can reach me when it's done."

I accepted the card, quick noted the LTG number on it, and pocketed it. "Thanks." I tell him before heading out of the room.

Walking to the front door of Plastic Soul, I thought about the job I had gotten myself roped into and the people I was working with. Certainly was quite different than trying to deliver a chip to someone.

Deadbolt I knew from many past jobs, which I guess I already said. He was good in a fight, and rather good at looking intimidating, and he knew vehicles. Now one might expect an ork or dwarf to be your common rigger, but Deadbolt did that too. I also knew he'd likely follow any lead on a plan I might have, and if he liked it he'd have my back.

Deacon was a new person to me, so I had very little to go on. I knew she was a technomancer, and everyone knew she had hacking skills. Bad assumption of me to make, sure, but the odds are good that technomancer equals hacker.

Personality wise she could be a problem. Already I was thinking she'd be easy enough to convince to go with whatever we would have to do. Problem with that was going to be with Junkyard.

Junkyard seemed a bit low in the brains department, and that by itself doesn't make a bad person or even a bad shadowrunner. But coupled with a bullheaded stubbornness and an 'alpha wolf' personality and we had a problem. Especially if Deacon got cowed by him into doing what he wanted. As for skills, I hadn't a clue what he was good for. I could guess, based on his implants, he was some kind of street samurai, built and trained for fighting and not much else.

Deadbolt was ahead of us, first out the door and held it for us as we walked out. "So, what's the plan?" he asked as I walked past him.

"Find the evidence and destroy it." Junkyard bluntly said.

"Great." I say, turning to look at the ork. "You know how to start? Where to go?"

Junkyard blankly looked at me.

"Thought so." I answer for everyone. "We'll need to gather what we need for the job and stick together while we can and meet up somewhere."

"Not my place." Junkyard said.

"Wasn't even considering it." I reply.

"There's a parking garage next to the Northgate Mall southwest of us." Deadbolt told us, "I might know someone working there that can help."

"Might?" Junkyard asked.

"He might not be working today, or even at this hour." Deadbolt replied sternly.

Mental note, Junkyard deals only in absolutes. Not a good trait to have, especially, as the fifth world saying goes, if a man named Murphy decides to show up. A human I wish I could've met, this Murphy.

"Do his coworkers know you well enough?" I ask Deadbolt.

"I think so."

Junkyard growled.

"It'll have to do." I say, going to my 'link to look up the parking lot. Once I had the address I continued, "Right, so everyone know where we're meeting back up?"

"Yeah." grumbled Junkyard.

Deacon meekly nodded.

"Ask the parking attendant for a Winnebago with wings," Deadbolt told us, "and they should point you to where I'm parked."

"And if they don't know what we're talking about?" Junkyard asked.

"Oh, they'll know." Deadbolt confidently said.

"Right, let's do this." I say.

I took my time going to my own car, a 2070 Hyundai Shin-Hyung. Now it was a little bit tricked out, including a chameleon coating I had preprogrammed to match up with the various fake identities I have. And you might wonder why bother with color changing and just go with black? Well, certain colors tend to draw the eyes of your local law enforcement. White for drug runners, red for lead footed drivers, and black for shadowrunners. Granted it's not true even half the time, it's the expectation, and if you really want to survive long you have to know when to blend in.

And with the current fake ID I was using, my car was bright yellow.

Now for the reason why I took my time was that I hoped to see what Deacon and Junkyard drove before heading out.

Not too surprisingly Junkyard was the first one to leave, driving a beat-up pickup truck that looked like was originally dark green in color. He gunned the engine as he pulled out onto the street, accelerating really hard to gain speed quickly. Well, as quickly as the worn engine could manage.

I was just starting up my own car when I saw Deacon drive by, and thanks to a friend of mine I recognized what she was driving. It was a Suzuki Rogue in a matching red and orange to her jacket, and she wore a matching helmet too. She didn't just bolt out like Junkyard did, actually checking traffic like a good commuter before driving off. But once out on the street she too hit the accelerator, and the power of her motorcycle became apparent as she popped a wheelie, accelerating much harder than Junkyard's pickup could ever hope to manage.

Not needing to wait for Deadbolt I pulled out and left for home.

There really wasn't much that I needed to get, really. Mostly it was for a change of clothes, to collect my Predator IV, and change a chip in my commlink. Like the old SIM cards of cell phones, a similar chip was used in commlinks to carry all of your identity information. It may be quite dated, in a fashion, but there were people who changed their commlinks like you or I would change our underwear, and being able to quickly swap chips around made it easy for those who rode the SOTA edge to keep up with the latest trend.

So, now in my form fitting body armor and compliment of SecureTech's discreet body padding, and red and blue synthleather jacket, and Predator neatly tucked inside, I headed back out again in my now cherry red Shin-Hyung.

The worst part was the driving. That took the most time to get from Plastic Soul, to home, and back up to Northgate to meet with the others. Considering the time I honestly expected to be the last one to get there.

Pulling around to the entrance I saw a lanky and bored looking elf manning the gate. I already had my window down by the time I got to him.

"Running a little early?" the elf asked, "Mall doesn't open for a few hours yet."

"Yeah, sorry 'bout that." I reply, "See, I'm supposed to meet some friends here. Was told to look for a Winnebago with wings. You seen any flying around?"

The elf chuckled, hitting a button inside of his heated booth. "You'll find 'em on D-34." he told me.

"So, I gotta ask," I say, "what's so funny?"

"What, you don't know?"

I shook my head.

"It's from an old flatvid." he told me, "And the way you asked it, too. Like you've seen it. Not like the last guy."

"Last guy?"

"Black ork in an old beater. Thought he was gonna leap through the window here if I didn't give him the right answer."

I chuckle. "That's orks for ya, am I right?"

"Too true." the elf replied as I slowly drove into the parking garage.

I took my time to drive up the three levels to find where Deadbolt and Junkyard would be. From the sounds of things at the gate, Deacon hadn't gotten here yet.

Finding Deadbolt's Winnebago wasn't too hard. Certainly couldn't be if Junkyard also found it. The old beater pickup was parked on the passenger side, and with plenty of empty spaces I took the second one from the driver side for myself.

"You have more than one car?" Junkyard asked as I got out of my car. I noticed that he hadn't changed clothes since the meet. Probably just went to get some guns and go.

"Hardly. It changes color." I tell him. There's a moment of confusion I can see as he tries to comprehend a color changing car.

"Glad you made it." Deadbolt said, climbing out of the driver's seat of his white and tan Winnebago. He too had changed clothes for the job, pitching the Seattle Screamers jacket for a much larger armored jacket.

"Same here." I reply. "Your friend at the gate?"

"Yup."

"So what's the deal with the 'Winnebago with wings' bit?"

"It's an old movie you gotta check out." Deadbolt said with a grin, "It's 2D but it's really funny. Maybe a bit dated, but it's a great sci-fi spoof."

"When are we getting to work?" Junkyard asked.

"Slap a patch." I say to Junkyard, "We're still one person short."

"We don't need her. Should just dump her and move on."

"And what if there's evidence we need to clear out of the matrix?" Deadbolt asked, "You gonna pay a hacker to do it?"

"And don't say we all will, 'cause if Deacon's not on the team then any hacker services are coming out of your share." I add.

If looks could kill I'd've been the target of a Thor shot, the glare I got from Junkyard was that menacing. Not like it did any good since he didn't scare me. A good 'Sit boy!' might make him plant his face to the concrete this time around.

And there was little more to discuss when we heard an engine approaching.

"That doesn't sound like the bike she rode out on from the meet." I say.

Deadbolt added, "Smaller engine, higher pitched but tuned. What she rode out on was tuned, too."

I turned to look towards where the motorcycle would be coming from. Then motion drew my attention back to Junkyard and I saw he had pulled a monster revolver.

"Drek!" I hissed, "Put that away before there's trouble!"

"You said it wasn't her." Junkyard replied, still holding the gun.

"We said it wasn't her bike." I corrected, the engine's noise growing louder as it drew closer.

"Same thing."

"No, it isn't." Deadbolt said.

That was about when the motorcycle came around the last corner, judging by the sound, and Junkyard lifted his gun up to shoot. I lashed out to foul his shot, slapping his hand so his aim would end up high. Deadbolt was on him, stepping in Junkyard's way and grabbing the ork by his gun hand.

By the time I had turned back to look at who was coming she was already here. Deacon had pulled right on up to us, having changed her clothes as well, wearing a black leather jacket that was tailored for her four arms, and riding a modified Suzuki Mirage. And I mean modified as in it looked like there was a second pair of grips for her extra arms.

"You know how lucky you are?" I asked her.

With her upper arms she pulled off her black biker helmet, holding onto her motorcycle with the lower pair. It was then I noticed that the green glow was gone from her cybernetic eyes, replaced by a more natural dark brown coloration. "You mean his gun?" she asked. "He wouldn't shoot me."

"Fraggin' bitch, I did." Junkyard barked back.

Did he hear something I didn't? I wondered what he was thinking since there was no gunshot, or even the whisper-like noise a suppressed round makes. Heck, I don't think I even heard the hammer click!

"Um, safety's on." Deacon countered.

"No it ain't!"

"Give it here." I order, reaching up to take Junkyard's revolver. I think Deadbolt gave the ork's hand an encouraging squeeze to let go of it.

"Well?" Deadbolt asked while I examined the revolver. Deacon silently watched.

Now I'm not a complete novice when it comes to handguns. I know how to shoot straight and avoid getting bit by the slide, and I know I don't have a taste for revolvers. Still, I managed to find the safety on this monster of a revolver, and when I tried to switch it off found it was stuck.

I looked up from the gun to Deacon. "You do this?" I asked her.

Her head bobbed up and down very quickly, almost as if she were too nervous to move.

With a thought I loaded up a WiFi scanning program, on a hunch that what I was holding was a modified smartgun.

"It is a smartgun." Deacon said, "I found it registered when I hacked his 'link earlier."

"Bulldrek." Junkyard cussed. "You couldn't find it 'cause it wasn't on."

"Let him go." I tell Deadbolt, closing out my scanning program. Once Junkyard was loose I handed him his revolver back, grip first. "Doesn't matter when the data's saved in your PAN's history." I tell him. So many people forget about saved cache data and the like. You know, the stuff that makes your PAN link back up quicker, matrix sites load faster, and stuff like that.

Junkyard snatched his gun away, checked it over, and though he didn't look too satisfied he holstered it anyway.

"So, now that we're all here, what's the plan?" Deadbolt asked.

"First we've gotta track down what evidence there is against the client." I say, "And best source for that's gonna be the D.A.'s office."

Deacon looked quite nervous. Junkyard, on the other hand, looked like he was ready to spearhead a charge through the front doors.

"Glad I topped off the tank before coming here." Deadbolt said, turning to climb back into the Winnebago.

"Right, let's do this!" Junkyard said with an excited growl.

"I don't know…" Deacon started to say. Even though she apparently had doubts she was still wheeling her motorcycle into the space between my car and the Winnebago.

"Oh, don't worry about what Junkyard's thinking." I tell her, "We're not breaking in guns blazing."

Deacon gave me a quizzical look. Then she seemed to figure it out.

"Don't worry. I can help a little too." I told her, escorting her around to the passenger side of the RV.

Junkyard had already claimed the shotgun seat, which was fine by me. I could care less, really, and any little thing that made him a little bit happy was just fine. He was also changing out the ammo he had in his revolver.

Deacon took the chair behind the driver's seat, leaving me with one right behind Junkyard. Also fine by me if it made her a little bit less nervous.

"Can't wait to hit the office." Junkyard commented as we started moving.

"Oh, you're not going in." I say as I load up my exploitive and stealth programs, double checking the processor load to make sure I'm not running anything I don't need.

"What?" Junkyard asked.

Deadbolt chuckled.

"You said we'd be breaking in the D.A.'s office."

"No, I said the best place for the data we need is the D.A.'s office." I countered, "Means our hacker's gonna gonna break into their network to get the files we need."

"Relax." Deadbolt added, "Sit back, enjoy the ride."

"Text me if we have any problems." I say as I get myself comfortable. Glancing over to Deacon it looked like she was getting comfy too.

"What?" Junkyard asked.

"Hey, didn't I say to relax?" Deadbolt asked.

Before Junkyard said anything I switched over to full on VR. From inside my Transys Avalon I took a data link to my smaller Sony Emperor. There I found a link request from Deacon, so I picked up that data line and followed her out into the matrix.

Virtual reality is quite different from the real world or astral space. In VR you can appear almost as whatever you want, and what you can do is mostly limited to what software you've got and whatever network privileges you have.

Matrix static resolved itself to the gateway of Seattle's government network, and it looked like Deacon was already there examining the firewall.

Now, like I said, in VR you can appear almost as whatever you want. When it comes to technomancers sometimes it's a little less than that. At least, I think it is. Every one I know that I've met online has had some part of their personality somehow get expressed in their online persona. What I saw of Deacon's persona made me a little worrisome.

Like her real self, Deacon's icon was female and she had four arms. Her hair was about the same, but true black instead of brown, her skin was tinted green, and she had numerous scales that were bright green, scales that covered her in place of any clothing. She also had a pair of bat-like wings sprouting from her back, an array of tentacles from all four of her upper arms, and a tail that was as long as her body before it split into three, and just as long again before those three split into three of their own.

Green clawed fingertips, the mess of tentacles, and even all nine of her tails, were poking into the walled representation of the firewall, with thin gold filaments of data trailing away like mystic runes.

Kinda made me feel a little bummed out about my more simplistic icon. Granted it wasn't some 'off the rack' object, but I hadn't put quite as much thought into it either. My icon was closer to basic humanoid robotic on a minimalist concept, but with a properly mounted living head instead of some block of metal with a red lens camera. The head I had found at some artist node, some beautification of an old simsense star, where I had tweaked the ears to be excessively pointed and removed the hair.

And, of course, my running programs were represented in this form. Armor, analysis, and biofeedback filter programs were standard for me, and were worked discretely into the basic icon. Now the body normally was a mirrored chrome texture, but with a stealth program running this was shifted to a matte black, and my loaded exploit program gave me a set of rather delicate claws to neatly dissect a firewall.

After a few hours of work Deacon finally announced, "I found a way in."

"Good, but don't go in just yet."

Deacon turned to look at me, her virtual eyes glowing green like neon rings. "Why? What is it?"

"This job in general." I tell her, "Yeah, yeah, I know, we're criminals and all, but when kids get involved it's different. At least, to me it is. And… I can tell it is for you too."

Even in VR it was hard for Deacon to hide her emotional response. She looked away from me and down to her digital hands. Any empathy software was practically useless in VR, and sometimes even other little cues you can pick up on are obscured through a person's virtual representation, which left very little to go on most of the time.

Fortunately a person's voice was one of those more reliable things, even online.

"I… I just hate it when something like this happens." she said, and I could hear the distress in her voice. What she said would be true for most any person, but there seemed to be something deeper going on.

"I hate it too." I tell her truthfully. "Drek, makes it even harder sometimes considering one of my friends." I wondered if she'd take the bait, and if so how'd she'd take what I'd tell her.

"Why's that?"

"Just someone I know really… intimately." I say, trying to gauge any virtual reaction that could be an emotional one. "We've known each other about ten years now, since before the comet."

I think there was a twitch to her eyes, that kind of widening you can get with a big chunk of understanding. There were very few reasons to mention 'the comet,' and changelings was one of the most common.

"What happened to her?" Deacon asked, looking directly at me now.

"Besides awakening during the first mana spike? Going into a coma for a few days, and never growing up." When it looked like she didn't quite understand I clarified it for her. "She wasn't even nine when it happened, and unless she uses magic to change her appearance she will forever look like she's a little girl."

"And you're… intimate with her?"

"If she was a SINner it'd all be legal, regardless of what she looks like. But yeah, we are. I think I'm the only guy now that she's really that close with."

There was something going on inside her head, but I couldn't quite figure out what. At least it seemed she had a heart and would go for what I was thinking of, just in case.

"So here's what I'm thinking." I tell her, "Go in, find what we need, but don't wipe it out just yet. Cut yourself a backdoor or something so you can get in later and purge it."

"You sure?"

"Depends on what else we find. Might not be as bad as we're fearing."

"And if it's that bad?"

"Ever have a Johnson turn on you?" I ask her back.

Deacon nodded her head.

"Ever turn on a Johnson?"

Even through her VR mask I caught a shocked reaction.

"We're not the monsters here." I tell her, putting a hand on her shoulder. "No matter what we might look like or people might think."

Deacon nodded her head again. "Alright, I'm in." She sounded a little nervous. Wonder if she was thinking if I knew she was a technomancer?

"First time? Betraying a Johnson, I mean."

"Yeah." she said softly.

"Don't worry. Some might hate us for it, others might praise us. Not like runners do it all that often."

She gave me a brave smile, nodding once more before turning her attention to the firewall. In a cascade of digital characters she melted and flowed in through the miniscule cracks she had found.

Setting the virtual world aside into a little ARO, I shifted myself back to the real world. I blinked a few times to let my eyes adjust to the light before saying, "She's in."

They both turned around to face me, Junkyard speaking first.

"So why didn't you go in?" he asked.

"Because she's a big girl and can take care of herself."

Junkyard growled, turning away from me. Guess he didn't like the answer. For a bit I considered asking him what he had against Deacon, but for some reason I felt like I should already know the answer. Well, at least he'd expect me to already know. Figured I'd try hitting up someone I know to see if they knew anything about Junkyard.

"Frag it, it's taking too long." Junkyard grumbled not more than a minute since I came back out of VR.

I decided not to even bother trying to tell him it could take a while. Instead I pulled up a composite of his face from my facial recognition software, composed a brief message, and sent it off to a ganger friend I knew. I had no idea how long it would be for me to receive a reply back.

But that had to wait when Deacon started moving.

"I found a lead on him." she said. Just after that something chimed on the RV's dashboard. "An address where there's someone prosecution's looking to talk with about Gilchrest."

"Meaning they haven't yet?" I ask.

Deacon shook her head. "Someone's been delaying it."

"This it?" Deadbolt asked. "Just got destination update. And it's… Drek! Brain Heaven?"

"Wait, Redmond?" I ask.

Junkyard chuckled.

"Frag it, let's go have a talk with this guy." I say, not looking to give the ork anything to make me think I'll back down in front of him.

"Gonna be a while. We're not far from Sea-Tac on the west side." Deadbolt said. "It'll be past dawn before we get there."

"Fine, could use a cat nap." I say, disconnecting my commlink from the node we had hacked and closing out my hacking programs.

"Tired?" Junkyard asked, trying to sound like he was mocking me.

"Slap a patch. Not everyone's shoved full of 'ware." I counter, taking a guess at what one of those implanted glands I saw might've been.

"Yeah? Why not?"

"Hey! Enough!" Deadbolt barked. "You," he said to Junkyard, glaring, "clap your teeth together and keep 'em that way, or I'll shove your hoop out that door right now."

Part of me hoped that Junkyard would try and call that bluff, because Deadbolt was so lousy at bluffing that he actually did what he said he'd do.

But he didn't. Instead Junkyard gritted his teeth and turned to look out the window to watch the scenery go by.

I glanced over to Deacon, and saw she was back to her sheepish persona. Guess she didn't do too well outside of a virtual environment. I gave her a wink, which drew a slight smile, and reclined my chair to try and catch a few Z's.

"Hey! Wake up! We're almost there." Deadbolt said loudly to rouse us from our sleep.

"Where are we?" I ask, rubbing my eyes to try and help clear away the fog of sleep from my head.

"Issaquah, just about to get off I-90." Deadbolt answered.

I checked the time on my commlink, and figured it had been about an hour since. I also noticed I had gotten a message back. Made a mental note to check it when I could.

"Yeah, lucky we got here." muttered Junkyard. "He took a back road off the freeway to get here. Some shortcut."

"I never said it was a shortcut." Deadbolt countered, "And we never did get lost."

"Yes we did."

We were now stopped at a red light, and Deadbolt turned to look at me. "I took us off the freeway by the Fed-Boeing plant and 'round south of Cougar Mountain. He," he jabbed a thumb at Junkyard, "got all twitchy when he lost his GPS for a while." The light changed and Deadbolt turned his focus back to driving. "But I knew where we were the whole time."

"Bulldrek." muttered Junkyard.

"Remember what I said about walking?" Deadbolt asked. Must've been something I missed while napping.

"We there yet?" Deacon sleepily asked.

Junkyard grumbled, but said nothing.

"Getting close." Deadbolt answered. "Make sure you're ready for trouble."

Brain Heaven was in what was probably the worst area of Seattle: Redmond. Before the internet crash back in 2029 it was quite prosperous with tech industry. The Crash, however, changed all that as the district suffered greatly. Business failed, people moved away, and more businesses failed or pulled out.

One of the things that made the place worse was an area called Glow City. Now if the name alone gives you a nuclear nightmare then you've got the right vibe. It was actually over ten years before the Crash when a nuclear power plant there suffered a partial meltdown and contaminated Beaver Lake to the south and the land around it. Brain Heaven was about three or four kilometers to the southwest, and fortunately beyond the irradiated area.

Now I'll bet the neighborhood here looked beautiful once, and in a fashion there was still some primal beauty to the area in the gloom of a gray November morning, in a post apocalyptic sense. The homes and buildings I could see out the window were in neglect, windows boarded up and all that.

That was when I reached into my jacket and pulled out my Predator IV and a loaded magazine to swap for the one I had loaded in the gun. In this kind of neighborhood you used lethal rounds.

Deadbolt pulled up to one house that looked like it was lived in. Especially when the one vehicle in what passed for a driveway, an old van, actually looked like it was functional. Boarded up windows, intact door, and a lawn that might've been mowed in the last four or five months that was also reasonably free of weeds. Better than the neighbors' lawns as I pondered how many cars we might find if we bothered to mow them.

There was no one to greet us, which was what I was expecting for our unannounced visit so early in the morning, even despite us not being quite so stealthy with the doors.

Then I noticed Junkyard with his revolver in hand, giving it a once over.

"Hey!" I hiss, "Put that thing away!"

"Why? Aren't we hear to…" Junkyard started to ask.

"We're here to talk, not grease the poor slot."

Junkyard gave me another one of those challenging looks. Drek but he wasn't the kind of person to have on a run like this. And drek, I was gonna have to do it again.

" _Holster it._ " I order, backing my words with a touch of magic again.

And Junkyard did, forcefully shoving the huge revolver back, glaring at me as he did.

"Let's go." Deadbolt said, taking the lead up to the front door.

"I'll do the talking." I add.

"That's all you do." Junkyard muttered.

Yeah, I let him have that one. I also hoped I wouldn't have to use my commanding voice on him too much more today. Every time it gets used on someone the more resistant they become to subsequent orders over the next twenty-four hours. That resistance wears off afterwards, but not if I've had to give a bunch of magically backed orders all in the same day.

My commlink pinged with a data request. With a mental tap I got some details of the sender, and hit [Accept] when I saw it was Deacon. The file transfer uploaded some of what she had gotten about who we were about to talk to, so I set this info just off to the side. Then I loaded up my empathy program and other such software, coping a pic of the man's face into the facial recognition program. I also slipped on my power focus, just in case. If anyone ever asked me why it was a ring I'd always tell them it was because it was discrete and always ready at a moment's thought. Amulets are nice, but usually you gotta grab it to activate it, and a ring is already in contact with my skin.

Deadbolt gave a couple hard raps to the door, and it wasn't long before I heard someone shuffling up. Then I heard a deadbolt click near the floor, another just above the doorknob, a chain rattle, a second chain, and then another deadbolt up near the top of the door.

"Guy's serious about his locks." commented Deadbolt.

Last lock was the one to the doorknob itself, and the door was cracked open just a bit. Of course I was up where whoever answered would see me best. Even in the poor light I could see him clearly, and facial recognition immediately pegged him as the man we wanted.

"Hey, we really need to talk." I say, putting on a super thick coating of sweetener and a plastic smile that's mastered by countless government workers, "Can we come in?"

"Hey, um, I really don't know." stammered the human behind the door.

"It's not all that hard," I say, "all ya gotta do is _open the door_ for us."

"Uh, yeah, sure." he said, stepping back as he opened the door for us.

Deadbolt stepped up first, ducking through the doorway and making the other guy step back just by his sheer presence.

I wanted Junkyard in next, and when I glanced at him he seemed quite hesitant. After I gestured that he was next he hesitantly stepped in. Mainly I wanted to make sure that Deacon didn't feel too intimidated to follow right behind him, and so I followed him in.

The front room was cozy, and stuffy, with a few chairs and a couch for furniture, all too well worn and likely new around the time of the first Crash. Further back was an island counter that marked the boundary to the kitchen.

"So, um, what's this all about?" he nervously asked, looking at the four of us while Deacon closed the door.

Jerry was human, his brown hair disheveled and almost in the way of his brown eyes. He wore a tattered bathrobe of some now ugly shade of light blue that couldn't hide his scrawny build.

Before speaking right away I took a moment to work a spell on Jerry. Most of the sorcery I know is rather discrete, and this spell is no exception. I figured it to be a kind of watered down version of a mind probe spell that could simply let me see and hear what a person was thinking without them actually knowing I was peeping in on their brain.

And apparently I took too long as Junkyard spoke up right away. "You know why we're here." he growled.

I held up a hand for him to shut up. Thankfully he did, and took a step back from Jerry as well. At least the dog had some training.

"Well, Jerry," I start off, dropping the sweetener like a kilo of tempo, "we've got a little problem here."

 _Oh drek_ , I hear Jerry think.

"Seems one of your clients is getting into some deep drek, and so we're here to do some janitorial work." I continue.

 _Who? Who? Who?_ Jerry thought, images of various people flashing through his mind.

"Make sure his whites are that really blinding white, know what I mean?" I ask Jerry.

Junkyard took that as his cue to draw his revolver. At least he held off shooting Jerry's brains out when I raised my hand, but also didn't make any move to holster the thing.

 _Oh my God, he's gonna shoot me!_

Too late. I didn't need my mindreading spell to see that Jerry was scared out of his wits that we were gonna geek his sorry hoop right then and there. I just hoped I could make it work.

"Now it's just biz, but I gotta know first, what're ya gonna do if we let ya buzz turbo outta here?" I ask Jerry, "And please don't lie. I'll know if you lie, and my associate here won't like it. Might not be able to keep him from redecorating in brain matter gray."

"I… I… I got a place to crash, an ID to use, 'n some cred." Jerry told us. "I'll take my car, buzz outta here 'n get it swapped." His mind was buzzing with activity, but what he said was right in line with what he was thinking.

"Got like a spare 'link in your car for that?" I ask.

Jerry nodded vigorously, and I could see him thinking about where he had a hidden commlink, and impressions of how important it was.

Junkyard went to lift his revolver up.

"Hey! Hey! Hey!" I go, putting my hand out onto his gun to get him to lower his aim. "Jerry's tellin' us the chip truth." I calmly say.

Junkyard simply growled. I knew this was going against every fiber of his being as to how this run should go down. But the D.A.'s office hadn't spoken to Jerry yet, and if he could disappear then he was worthless to any prosecution against Gilchrest.

And if I ever met up with Jerry again afterwards, he'd owe me a favor big time. That was assuming that someone else didn't kill him first.

"So I can go?" Jerry asked.

"Not just yet." I say, turning back to face Jerry and stepping up close. "See, we also don't like rude surprises, so if you've got any traps set or clients that'll be stopping by. we'd really like to know."

It was really nice that Jerry was so cooperative, but he was also so scared to death of us and what we might do if he did something wrong.

"Uh, no. No clients today." Jerry said, and I could see his thoughts running through what he was expecting today.

"So no one's gonna show up here while we're cleaning the place up?" I ask.

"No! No! I swear!" Jerry cried.

"Get what you need and get your hoop outta here." I tell him.

Jerry looked quite relieved to hear that, scrambling towards the back of the house. I could also hear in his thoughts things he tried to figure if he needed or not, including the importance of a commlink in particular.

"I'll watch him." Deadbolt said, following Jerry.

"We can't let him go." Junkyard said, still holding his revolver.

"Yes, we can." I counter, "And I'm not gonna explain it to you while he's here."

That's when Junkyard did something stupid. He took aim straight at me. If anything he was meticulous about keeping his gun clean as I looked straight down the barrel.

I glanced over to Deacon, and saw her smile at me, and it made me think of this morning in the parking garage.

"Bitch can't help you." Junkyard growled.

Right then the cylinder swung out. No bullets fell out until Junkyard lifted the barrel up to look at his gun in amazement.

A flick of my wrist and my Morrissey Élan is in my hand, and I've got the snub nose of the holdout right under Junkyard's chin before he realizes I even have the gun. But as soon as the barrel touches his skin I know he knows what it is, especially from how his dark eyes bulge out.

"Deacon, if you could collect his gun and the shells, please?" I say in an even tone.

Junkyard and I stand there in silence as Deacon first took the huge revolver from the ork, then picked up the half dozen bullets that were on the floor. She had just stood back up again when Jerry and Deadbolt came back.

"Is… um, there a problem?" Jerry nervously asked. _Drek, looks like they were about to have a shootout._ He had on a thick looking winter coat and brown slacks.

"Just a little disagreement, that's all." I answer, letting the holdout slip back up my sleeve as I step back from Junkyard. "You manage to get everything? 'Link with your fake ID 'n all?"

"Uh, yeah," Jerry said, "right here." He patted his right jacket pocket, but his mind also flashed to a pants pocket where he had his other 'link.

"C'mon, just get outta here before the D.A.'s goons show up." Deadbolt said.

Jerry needed no extra prodding. Maybe it was the thought that someone from the D.A.'s office was going to show up sometime after us.

"Here," I say, heading over to Jerry, "I've got the feeling you're a little new to this." As a comforting gesture I put my arm around him.

"Kinda… Not really. Done it once before." Jerry told us.

"Only once?" I ask with mock surprise as I slowly guide him to the door. "Well then, guess you know how to avoid Knight's techno-hounds then."

"Techno-hounds?" Jerry asked, stopping. His imagination started to run wild, envisioning some kind of digital hellhound wreathed in static electricity.

"Oh yeah, nasty creatures." I tell him, letting my hand slip down towards his pocket. "They're special technomancer dogs that can sniff out their prey through the matrix."

"But I've got a different 'link with a new ID." Jerry said. Regardless his imagination was still running wild.

"And that'll be like a beacon to a techno-hound. They'll trace your old ID, smell your new ID mixed with it, and they're trained to follow the new ID. They're relentless." I tell him.

"They'll send them after me?" Jerry asked. He could see the digital hellhounds sniffing up digital data like a bloodhound does smell.

"The D.A.'s office will certainly make a request."

"So how can I avoid them?"

Hooked him, and my hand drifts just a little closer to his pocket. "Well, you can't just change 'links anywhere you want." I had his attention, and my hand made for his 'link. "You gotta go to a dead zone, like deep in the barrens. No signal from anything. When you're there, that's when you pitch the old link," I tell him as I slip his 'link out, "and then boot-up the new 'link."

"That's all?" Jerry asked. He didn't notice what I'd done, and so I let my mindreading spell end.

"Almost. Don't use your old link at all. Not until you're in a dead zone to switch it off." I tell him, slipping his 'link into my jacket pocket.

"And that'll work?"

"Absolutely. The techno-hounds will lose you when you're in a dead zone, and won't make a connection to your new I.D."

Jerry nodded, then quickly headed out the door.

"Techno-hounds?" Deacon asked.

Deadbolt started laughing.

"What's so funny? What if they set those hounds on us?" Junkyard asked.

"There's no such thing as techno-hounds." I say. "I made it all up."

"And all that you told him…" Junkyard started to say.

"Was to yank this." I finish, pulling out Jerry's commlink. "It's his main 'link." I toss it to Deacon. "We'll want to know what's all on it." I pretended not to notice Junkyard's scowling glare at me.

"Think he's got evidence against our client?" Deadbolt asked.

"He'd have to be a bigger fool than we're taking him for not to." I say.

"You should be hackin' it, then." Junkyard said.

"Deacon's better at hacking than I am, you know that." I countered.

"It seems basic enough, but I won't want to rush it." Deacon said, "Want to be careful of data traps 'n stuff."

"So, you think it's wise to let him go?" Deadbolt asked.

"The D.A.'s not had a chance to talk to him." I answer, "And if they can't find him to interrogate him, then that weakens the charges against our client."

"And if the D.A.'s tracing his 'link…" Deacon started.

"Then us having it is actually an edge on Jerry disappearing." Deadbolt finished.

"So now what?" Junkyard asked.

"Why don't you go outside and hold up the wall." I suggest. "Make sure we don't have company while we clean up the place."

Deacon meekly offered him his revolver, which Junkyard angrily snatched from her open hands. He slapped it in the holster before storming out the door.

"Um, think he'll notice it's not loaded?" Deacon asked, holding up one of her cybernetic hands, and the six bullets that had popped out of it.

"Probably when he tries to shoot something." Deadbolt answered.

"Right." I say, "So, what've we got from here?"

"I noticed a door at the end of the hallway that had a few locks on it." Deadbolt answered. "Kinda odd that they're on this side."

"We'll check it, but hang on." I say, focusing my mind elsewhere as I rub my steel ring.

 _Shadows of the mind, send me an agent_.

I could feel it in the astral, a spirit that was probably a relative local to the area. Likely was called a hearth spirit back about when I was born.

 _I answer your call, and offer you three services till the sun sets._

 _Keep yourself hidden and watch the ork that is outside, and tell me when he enters this home_.

 _Your first service will be done._

"Alright," I say aloud, "let's check on that door."

I didn't really notice the smell of the place until we got further back, a mix of old musty with a peppering of body odor. Not exactly a pleasant mix.

The threadbare carpeting was so worn in places it had holes, and the doors were worse than faux wood in the maker's attempt to make plastic look like wood grain.

There were two padlocks holding the door shut.

"Well, not much I can do 'bout them." I say.

"Let me." Deacon said, slipping around us to get to the door. Out of somewhere she pulled out a lockpick kit, selected two picks, and went to work on one of the locks. I have no idea what she did but it took little effort to pop it off.

Then she tackled the second one, and it was undone just as easy. She stepped aside, and I stepped up to the door.

Carefully I turned the knob, and the door opened easily.

It was stuffy in that room and kinda dark with blocked out windows. Thankfully there was enough light coming in from behind me into the room so I could see.

"Drek." I mutter as the door continues to open.

There were three kids in the room, and at a quick guess I'd say the oldest was maybe twelve or thirteen. One was an ork boy with dark hair and fare skin, and the other two were girls. One was elfin and Asian, likely Japanese. The other human with soykaf dark skin and long dark hair.

And all three of them were completely naked. They were also terrified of me, pulling worn bed sheets up to try and cover themselves.

"What is it?" Deadbolt asked.

I felt Deacon try to move around me to look. She gasped and slipped back away.

"Deadbolt, we're going to Plan B." I say, closing the door.

"Plan B?" Deacon asked sheepishly.

"Great." Deadbolt said, nodding knowingly. "I'd love to hear the details."

I took a deep breath, sighing. I had hoped we wouldn't find something like this. Well, there's the drek in the other hand.

"We're gonna need some help." I say. "No way I'm gonna do anything to kids."

Deadbolt groaned.

"I… I… don't know." Deacon said softly.

"I know someone I can call that'll help, no question." I tell them. "But what'll we do about Junkyard?"

"He'll geek 'em as much as look at 'em." Deadbolt said. "He's dogged on doing the job the right way, no matter how fragged up things get."

I looked over to Deacon to get her impression. She simply lowered her head.

"Yeah, was afraid of that too." I said.

"And there's no way he'll go for this." Deadbolt said. "I tried talking to him on the way over. Guy's got some twisted sense of values and ideas."

"Like there's a certain set way things are supposed to go, no matter what reality's like." I add.

"He'd be a great solder, loyal to a fault. Hell, worse than a dog shaman. So what do we do about him?"

"I'd prefer giving him a chance to walk."

Deadbolt chuckled. "Yeah, you would."

"What about the kids?" Deacon softly asked.

"Right, let's see to them first." I said, "Deadbolt, do what you can to keep our stubborn partner away from them."

Deadbolt nodded and headed back to the living room.

I turned back to the door and slowly opened it again.

The kids hadn't really moved at all from where I had seen them just a little bit ago. There were two beds pressed up together on the right that the girls sat huddled together on. The boy was on his own bed on the other side of the room.

"It's okay, we're here to help you." I say, stepping over to the left. From the looks on their faces they didn't believe me. Can't say I blame them.

With a thought I open up a text program in my 'link to take some notes on the kids. I started with the boy, estimating that he was about twelve or thirteen…

"Male ork, age twelve or thirteen, strong build and a meter-fifty-five." Deacon said softly.

"Wait, what? What're you doing?" I asked.

"You said we needed help." Deacon said, looking over to me, but I noticed her lower hands were held out in front of her in a kinda odd fashion. "Was thinking that if they had some data on the kids they could bring clothes."

"I was thinking the same." I tell her, "But maybe if you don't say anything? Bad 'nough we're scaring them just by being in here."

"I'm not scared!" the boy loudly declared, standing up on his bed to challenge me. Realizing his predicament just a little too late he dropped back down to snatch up his dropped bed sheet to cover himself.

"Don't try to con a con artist." I tell him, stepping over to the bed to sit down. He scrambled away to press himself into the corner to keep his distance. "There's nothing wrong with being scared. Heck, I get scared at times too."

I looked over to the two girls. The Japanese elf girl looked like the youngest, maybe nine at the most. She avoided eye contact with me.

"You do?" the dark skinned girl asked. She appeared to be well into puberty, at least when it came to her breasts. Probably an early bloomer compared to what was considered average. I'd probably even consider dating her, if I were half my age.

"Sure do." I answer.

"He's lyin'." the boy countered.

"Only fools are never scared. Brave people are the ones who can push their fear aside, doing what has to be done." I tell them.

"Um… Bishop?" Deacon asked softly. When I looked up to her I saw her looking at her feet, fidgeting with all four hands and looking very uncomfortable. "I, um, think I got everything."

"Alright." I say, standing back up again. "We'll be outside if you need anything." I tell the kids, putting an arm around Deacon to gently guide her to the door. Honest to ghost she was quick.

"Um…" went a small voice, and I turned to see who it was.

It was the little Japanese elf, and she was desperately trying to hold the sheet to her chest and raise a hand at the same time.

"Yes?" I ask, putting on a genuinely gentle smile.

Sheepishly she put her hand down. "Can I have some water, um, please?"

"I'll see what I can get." I tell her as I back out the door just behind Deacon.

After I closed the door I stopped Deacon in the hallway. "Okay, what's wrong?" I asked her.

"I… uh…" she stammered, "I don't know what you're talkin' 'bout."

"Cut the drek Deacon, I make a living reading people." I tell her. "Now it ain't hard to tell those kids are scared, terrified even, but I could see it in that other girl's eyes she wanted water too, and while they might not understand it they were really eager to see how I was gonna react."

She said nothing, looking down at her feet as she fidgeted with her hands. "Yeah. Saw it too." she said softly.

"Right. Okay, so best I can figure is there's something 'bout this job." I say, "Ever since you said who the client was you've been twitchy." I put a hand on her shoulder, adding, "Hey, we all got a soft spot for kids. Pedophiles like Gilchrest just happen to have a hard spot."

Maybe a bad joke, but I was hoping for something from Deacon. A chuckle, a snort, anything. Some kind of reaction to the humor, for good or for bad.

"He's a child molesters, not a pedophile." she sternly corrected.

"What's the difference?"

She looked up at me, shocked, and like a deer caught in high beams.

"What's the difference?" she asked, "What's the difference!? I'll tell you what the fraggin' difference is!"

The sudden shift from meek to vicious made me take a step back from Deacon, and without much room ended up with my back to the wall.

"The literal definition of being a pedophile is someone who loves children!" lectured Deacon, her voice keeping her new intensity. "Every parent, grandparent, aunt and uncle should be one because they love their kids, grandkids, and whatever! There's nothing _sexual_ about it!

"A child molester is no pedophile! They're monsters that fuck children… and… and…" Her voice began to waver.

"Alright, I get it." I say, keeping my voice in a softer, gentler tone. "You really like kids. Not like Gilchrest, but you really do care about them 'n all."

Eyes clamped shut, Deacon nodded vigorously.

I sighed heavily, finally gaining an understanding of her apprehension on this job. If my guess about her was right then most people would probably lump Deacon in with Gilchrest's lot, but the impression I was getting from her was that she would do everything in her power to never cross that line and become a monster like him or Jerry. And the three kids in the next room were probably an unwelcome temptation to do just that.

Heck, even the Japanese elf girl looked about as old as Melody, and considering my history with her I guess figured I shouldn't be too upset with Deacon.

I took a step closer to Deacon so I could put a hand on her shoulder again. "Look, I ain't mad or anything. Just… surprised, that's all."

"What're we gonna do?" she asked, looking back up at me. I could see that she was really concerned about what I was going to say next.

"Well, first I want some of the details I'm pretty sure you got on those three." I tell her, "I plan on calling a friend to help by at least getting clothes for them." I give her shoulder a squeeze before letting go. "But first I think they need some water first."

Deacon nodded, smiling a little.

Considering the neighborhood I honestly didn't expect anyone to live on the tap water, so straight to the fridge I went in search of the bottled stuff. We were in luck when I found a quarter of the fridge was dedicated to half liter bottles of water. I collected three of them.

"Thirsty?" I ask.

"Not really." Deacon answered.

"I could use a drink." Deadbolt said.

"I think we've got more than enough here right now, so help yourself." I say. "Oh, Deacon, could you send me that data before you get to work on Jerry's 'link?"

"Uh, yeah, sure." she said.

Almost immediately I got a ping on my 'link from her, a file transfer request. I mentally tagged the [Accept] icon and saved the file. On the way back to the kid's room I took a look at the contents, and was a bit impressed by how detailed she had gotten things from how briefly we were in there. In a fashion it was a little scary how well I think she did it.

I opened the bedroom door slowly, trying to give them enough time to cover themselves or at least not scare the drek out of them when I came back in again.

All three of them were pretty much right where I left them.

"Got you water." I said, holding out a bottle to the Japanese elf girl.

Tentatively she stood up on the bed, then walked over to the edge, leaving the sheet behind. She plopped down at the edge, leaving herself well exposed with her hands out to accept the bottle.

"Um, why'd you do that?" I asked, trying to ignore her nudity as I handed her the bottle.

"Papa says we gotta do it if we want water." she answered softly.

"Papa? You mean Jerry?"

She nodded.

I glanced to the dark skinned human girl, and she nodded too.

"Well, papa's gone now." I tell them, "And I say you don't have to do this if you want water."

Immediately the younger girl scrambled back to cover herself once more. Made me feel a little better too. If she was this concerned about her modesty then maybe she hadn't been in this life for too long.

And to help prove my point about it, I held out another bottle to the dark skinned girl in offering. I could see the want in her eyes, and before she even had a hand up I gently tossed it to her. She managed to catch it with one hand, but for a moment the sheet covering her chest slipped.

"Can I have one, please?" the boy asked.

No hesitation, I tossed another bottle to him too.

"Need anything else?" I asked the kids.

Each one of them looked down. Eventually they shook their heads.

"Well," I say, clapping my hands together, "I think we ought to get to know each other a little better."

I saw fear creep up on their faces. Drek, guess it wasn't the best choice of words.

"No, no, no." I tell them, trying to allay any fears, "I don't mean like that. Just names, nothing else. I'm Bishop." My eyes drift over the three, hoping to draw a response from any of them.

The little Japanese elf spoke up first. "Mikiko." she said softly.

"Mikiko, nice." I say, adding her name to the data Deacon had given me.

"M… Mara." the other girl said.

"Mara, okay." I say, noting her data accordingly.

When my eyes settled on the boy he looked away from me. "Tony." he muttered.

"Tony. Alright then." I say aloud, noting his data too. "Well, I'm gonna leave the door unlocked, so if you need the toilet or anything go right ahead." I tell them, "But you might wanna try and keep a bed sheet on or something. At least until we get you some proper clothes."

The girls looked up at me in a bit of wonderment as I backed out the door.

Deacon was relaxing in a chair, Jerry's commlink in her lap. Depending on how serious he was on his matrix security it could be a few hours before she broke in.

Deadbolt had commandeered the couch. Not quite sure what he was doing, listening to saved music files or reading a book, but whatever it was he always seemed to be able to pass time like this without complaint about boredom.

So I took one of the empty chairs and sat down myself so I could open up the message I got back from my ganger friend, Ashley, about Junkyard.

And I guess I oughta give more of the chip truth about who I sent the message to. When I said Ashley was a ganger friend, I didn't mean she was part of any gang in Seattle. She did, however, have friends across many gangs, and had somehow managed to cultivate a kind of neutral reputation between all of them. It also helped that she was a really crazy magician with an authority problem.

Anyway, it was from a friend of Ashley's that knew of Junkyard, more by reputation than anything.

Junkyard had apparently been part of the Blood Brothers down in Auburn. Now I knew a little about this gang, all of African descent, and that was about as deep as the blood ran. And don't let the name fool you, they're not like the Leather Devils and are an all man crew.

Which led to why he wasn't part of the Blood Brothers. See, the gang was led by a woman, and apparently Junkyard had some rather old fashioned ideals about women in general and it didn't matter what their metatype was. Explained why seemed to have a problem with me leaving Deacon alone in the network this morning, or that she was gonna be hacking anything.

In short part of what me and Deadbolt had already figured out. Junkyard was stubborn to a fault, headstrong, and a particularly odd set way he believed things worked. He apparently was also known to fight his teammates if things didn't go the way he expected them. Drek, and I thought this kind of mentality was limited to an old flatvid character. Was a wonder he made it this long in the shadows, let alone life.

"Somethin' up?" Deadbolt asked.

"Asked a friend if she knew anything about the dog outside." I said, "Turned out a buddy of hers did, and we were more right than we thought."

"Uh oh."

"Supposedly gets violent when things don't go his way. Even against teammates."

"Drek." Deadbolt cussed. "I hate this, you know?"

I simply nodded my head.

"How long you think we'll be able to keep 'im leashed?"

"Once he finds out there're three kids back there?" I ask back, "We'll need to put him down." I kinda hated the thought, but the impression I got about Junkyard made someone like Archie Bunker come across as a pro-rights activist.

"Um, excuse me?" I heard Mara ask.

I turned around to look, and saw her standing just at the corner of the hallway, looking tiny and frightened with an almost see-through bed sheet wrapped around her body.

"Yeah, kiddo?" I ask, trying to put up a good front and help keep her calm.

"Um, we were wondering if we could have something to eat?" Mara asked. Honest to ghost she looked like she was ready to bolt back down the hallway in case someone exploded in anger.

"Yeah, sure." I told her, keeping a gentle smile on her face as I got up to head over to the soy processing unit in the kitchen. I mentally kicked myself for not having thought to check it sooner, not just to see how much food was available but also just what kind of quality we could expect.

Well, found some good points and bad. Good was that Jerry didn't have any kind of lockouts on the SPU, and it was still decently loaded in soy stock. The drawback was that it was a cheap Black & Decker SPU with limited functionality.

"Is there something in particular you'd like?" I ask, looking over to Mara.

The girl, hugging the bed sheet to her chest, simply shrugged.

"Well, let's take a look at what papa Jerry was serving up." I say, connecting my 'link to the SPU to bring up its menu and the recent history. From what I found it looked like peanut butter and jelly was the staple food for everyone.

"Same old sandwiches okay?" I ask.

Again Mara shrugged, making something of a 'whatever' kind of sound.

So I dug into the cabinets to find the plates, grabbed three of them and stuck them into the SPU and ordered up three PB&Js, and tweaking the flavors up to 'Normal' before hitting [Start].

The front door virtually exploded inward, with Junkyard demanding, "What's takin' so fraggin' long?" One look at me and Mara and he changed his question to, "What're you doin' with her?"

 _I'd tell you, but I can tell you already know he's inside_ , I got from my spirit watching Junkyard.

"Makin' a sandwich." I reply, noticing Deadbolt quickly getting to his feet. And I was already wishing I had added something about keeping Junkyard outside in the spirit's task.

"What's she doin' here?" Junkyard practically yelled.

"Neighbor kid, snuck in through the back," I start to say, taking a sidestep towards Mara. Less in words and more in an impression I sent the spirit my next order, a flash of the three kids and my desire of it to help protect them.

 _Your next service will be done,_ the spirit replied.

And at least Deadbolt seemed to know what I was up to too. Junkyard was as pissed as a dragon that just got robbed, and Deadbolt was carefully moving to put himself between Junkyard and the oblivious Deacon.

"You're all fraggin' up the job!" Junkyard yelled. As soon as I saw his hand go for the holster I spun around to grab Mara, throwing the both of us to the floor. I had no idea if he had reloaded it or not, but I sure wasn't gonna take the chance.

And he certainly had reloaded it, and I heard the very loud bang as the shot went overhead.

Holding Mara close I whispered into her ear, "Stay down." I slipped my arms free, rolling onto my back and pulling my own Predator. I could hear what sounded like Deadbolt and Junkyard scuffling, and another gunshot.

"You've done nothing but frag this job from the beginning!" Junkyard yelled. "Johnson's supposed to be there first!"

There was another gunshot, and I was showered with splinters as the bullet tore through the counter me and Mara were using for cover. She couldn't help but shriek.

"We didn't hit the office!" he yelled again, and there was another gunshot, but it wasn't at us.

"You let the pimp go!" Bang! Another new hole in the counter, still too high to hit either of us. Did he think we were crouched down in fear behind it?

"Now I'm gonna kill you, dandelion eater," ranted Junkyard, "'n I'm gonna torch dis place, 'n I'm gonna find Jerry 'n…" He screamed in terror, pure and unadulterated terror.

That's when I took the chance to move for a shot. Maybe risky, but terrified people usually don't shoot straight. So I rolled to my feet and popped my head up above the counter island to see what happened.

It was like the ghost of Christmas past had come for a visit. My spirit materialized, floating like an ethereal ghost, gray and wispy, with arms spread wide like some forgiving angel.

Pistol up I aimed at Junkyard while his back was turned towards me and shot, scoring a hit. He staggered, turning to face me.

I shot again, and hit. Pain brought clarity came back to his eyes.

Before he could bring his revolver up on me I shot him again and again. He tried to dodge, predict where I'd be aiming, but I saw blood blossom from his chest with both rounds, and down he went.

I kept my aim on him as I stood, slowly stepping around the counter to approach him. Junkyard's chest heaved with bloody effort, but he didn't move otherwise.

For some reason I thought of Murphy again, and one of his more obscure rules. To be honest I didn't think I needed to spend the last eleven rounds in my Predator to make sure when one more to the head was sufficient. It took all my self control to not vomit when I saw the inside of his head.

Then I saw Deacon. She was still lying where she had been, but bleeding badly from the right side of her chest.

"Hang on, I'll help ya." I tell her, bolting for Deadbolt's RV.

 _Third service, do everything in your power to make sure she lives_ , I send to my spirit as I reach the RV. Knowing Deadbolt he's got a medkit inside.

Now if I only knew where he'd keep it.

After what seemed like an eternity of searching I finally found it, checked it and found it was well stocked. Slapping the lid closed I rushed back inside. I was so focused on getting to Deacon I forgot about the blood on the floor, slipped, and crashed into the counter island.

My spirit was materialized beside her, hand over her gunshot wound like he was keeping her blood in her.

Mara was also standing back up, clutching her bed sheet to her chest, wide eyed in fear as she tried to process the scene before her.

"Told ya I'd be back." I told Deacon as I scrambled to her side with pain shooting through my right leg and not really sure if she's conscious or not. The fact the spirit looked like it was still performing its final task meant she was still alive.

Now one of the really fun things that comes with a medkit is a doctor-expert system to help, with sensors and mess of drugs and such. I know a little, but when it came to patching up Deacon it was nice to know a few little things you can do to help besides just putting a band-aid over the wound.

At least I was able to open up her jacket enough to work, but I had to cut her shirt to get to the wound. I noticed the grid of green lines at her neck ran down to over her shoulder and further on down her arm.

I had almost forgotten about Deadbolt when I heard him groan. "Still alive?" I ask, wiping away some blood before tending to Deacon's gunshot wound. Man it looked like a real mess.

"That hoop head shot me." Deadbolt grumbled.

"Yeah, kinda figured that happened." I said. "And before you start bitching, Deacon got shot pretty bad. Lost a lot of blood. She ain't as bullet proof as you are."

"What happened?" Deadbolt asked with a groan. From other sounds I heard him making I figured he was just pushing himself up to rest against a wall.

"Junk started boasting about what he'd do after he killed me." I said, "And I had a spirit tasked to protect the kids. Said he was gonna burn this place down, so it materialized to scare the drek outta him."

"Now he didn't just run away like a little girl, did he?"

"Fat chance. Managed to shoot him up, though. He won't hurt those kids."

The thought of personally ending his life made me feel a little sick. Yeah, wimpy shadowrunner doesn't like to kill, whaa whaa. Well, guess what, the truly professional runners don't kill every rent-a-cop that crosses their paths on a job. And it's not like I can count the number of people I've killed on one hand, either.

There was a sound like someone dropped a bag of soybeans. I risked looking up from Deacon to see that Mara wasn't standing where I had last saw her.

"I think she fainted." Deadbolt said. With a grunt that comes from a deep pain, he pushed himself to his feet and walked around into the kitchen area. "Yup, passed out. Room's in the back?"

"Yeah. Just knock first, don't wanna surprise the other kids."

"Oh, great." Deadbolt muttered.

According to the expert system I had gotten most of the bits of bullet out of Deacon's shoulder and it had moved on to showing me how to stitch up the wound. I gotta say the first time I did this I almost couldn't actually poke the person with the needle. That was some time ago, and now wasn't so hard.

Deacon winced in pain when I poked her for the third time. Glancing away from her wound I saw her trying to open her eyes.

"Take it easy, I'm still patching you up." I told her, putting a hand on her shoulder. I went to the medkit to see if there was some kind of spray or something that'd help deaden the pain for her. "Sorry, but I don't have anything for the pain."

"What happened?" she asked, speaking softly.

I had given up some time ago trying to sew someone up as gently as possible, and so just poked her again with the needle to keep going. Understandably she winced in pain.

"Junkyard flipped." I told her, "Decided to try to do things his way."

Deacon hissed as I poked her again. "And… he shot... me?"

"Yeah."

"The other kids seem to be okay." Deadbolt said as he walked back into the front room. "Completely convinced I was coming back there to shoot them up." He grunted, and I heard a dull thud. I imagined him kicking Junkyard's body.

"Jerry wasn't…" Deacon started to say, groaning as I poked her again.

"Not a nice guy, I know." I told her, "Just relax, you got it pretty bad."

"Any ideas about what we're gonna do with the kids?" Deadbolt asked. "We certainly can't leave 'em here."

"A few, but I gotta call someone for some help." I told them.

The SPU dinged, signaling that it was done making the sandwiches.

"I'll get these to the kids." Deadbolt said.

According to the expert system I had gotten Deacon completely sewn up, which seemed kinda obvious with the last stitch I had just done. So I knotted off the end to help keep things tight.

"The kids…" Deacon started to say.

"They're fine." I tell her.

"No." she groaned. "Jerry… Ronald… They…"

I leaned in really close to her. I had to tip her off to her little secret that I knew to hopefully get her to shut up. "I know what happens to technomancers when their body gets shot while they're deep in a node." I whispered into her ear. When I lean back I can see her eyes wide with fear doing their best to watch me. When I hear Deadbolt walking back down the hallway I bring a single finger up to my lips in a sign to keep quiet.

"Kids sure were hungry." Deadbolt told us. "So, how's she doin'?"

"A bit stressed out from getting shot while diving. I think she might've gotten a bit of a dumpshock coming back." I answer. "Just needs some rest, I think."

"And what're we gonna do 'bout the kids?"

"I'd just like to send 'em back home, but we gotta figure out if they're SINners or not first."

"The girls… are." Deacon managed to say.

"Well, we certainly can't take 'em home buck ass naked. And I don't think any of us can leave and come back again without drawing any more attention than we might've with whatever shootout you and Junk had." Deadbolt said. He walked back to the couch and carefully sat back down where he had been.

"Drek, right, was gonna call someone." I said. With a thought my contacts list came up and I started scrolling through it for one name in particular.

"Who'd help us with this kind of job?" Deadbolt asked.

I found the name I wanted and tagged the [Call] icon. In two rings she answered, though all I could see in the holographic display was her face.

"Hello." Melody said.

"Hey Mel," I replied, "need a little favor."

"Already? I mean it was just last night…" Melody started.

"I don't think you're even close…" I try to say.

"…when I gave you a really wild ride…" Melody continued.

"Hey! We don't need to hear that!"

"…and a girl needs to rest up again after a wild night like that…"

"God damn it Tiger, shut up!" I yell at my link.

Right away she went as timid as a mouse. "How serious?" she softly asked.

"Like Crash 2 serious."

Sullenly she looked down for a few seconds, then back to the display. "What do you need?"

"I'm sending a text file to you, our usual code." I told her. With a thought I brought up the file, added some extra data to it, put a basic encryption to it, and attached it to the conversation.

It didn't take long for Melody to receive the file, but it looked like she read it through at least three times. "This'll take a little time to get." she said, "Maybe about two hours just to get there, too."

"Well, I'm sure we can make it more worth your while." I tell her, "We had a little… problem with one of the team. Don't think there'll be any problem letting you have his cut of the pay if you help us clean up."

"Yeah, sure." she said wryly, "Bet you're scaring the drek outta 'em. Don't worry, I'll be there for work."

"I'll leave the deadbolt unlocked for ya." I told her before she hung up. Fortunately she and Deadbolt already knew each other. Was kinda amusing to watch her hit on the troll before he knew she wasn't the weedy little girl she appeared to be.

"You sure… it's okay…?" Deacon said.

"She's good for it." I say, "I trust her."

Deacon seemed to relax a little. Then with her natural left hand she slid Jerry's commlink towards me. "It's unlocked. You should… see it…"

"Yeah, sure." I tell her, slipping the link from her hand. Then I found a place to sit and meshed up my 'link with Jerry's. I won't shock you with the details, but I'll say chip truth that I really regretted not letting Junkyard shoot the bastard had I known. Pics, trideo, and even simsense recordings, all of it was more than enough to string him up right next to Gilchrest, along with several others.

While waiting for Melody to arrive, I linked up my facial recognition program to the whole batch of smut on Jerry's 'link and tagged Mr. Johnson for a search. Considering how many megapulses of data there was to run through it took a while to scan everything. I'm just glad I didn't have to spend the time watching all of the trids and simsense.

The search result came up negative. Aside from knowing about this it seemed Mr. Johnson had actually taken no part in it at all. I was starting to figure that we might be able to use that to our advantage. Maybe.

I reran my searches against Ronald Gilchrest's face, and again against Jerry's face. These two hoops popped up several times.

It was a little more than two hours after I called Melody when she finally showed up. During that time I had hit up the SPU and fridge for some more food and water for the kids, as well as a bit for ourselves. Just wished that Deacon was feeling up to eating a little more than just half a grape flavored jelly half sandwich and a bit of water.

"Sorry it took so long." apologized Melody as she came in through the front door, lugging a large and heavy looking bag from Saver's Central in one hand, and hauling another large sack from McHugh's in the other. Her brown hair was done up in a thick French braid with a lemon yellow ribbon at the end, and she had on a pink and bright blue winter jacket sporting a Mercury Maxim logo on the left shoulder. She had on a dark red skirt that almost reached her knees, pink tights, and pink and white sneakers.

"After I left I figured that the food out here would be crap, so I stopped someplace for something better tasting." she added.

"You're looking a little too cute for a neighborhood like this." I comment.

"Frag off, you know I can't wear what I'd really rather be wearing." she retorted, sticking her tongue out at me.

"Which's barely more than what the kids in the back have." I countered.

"Meany!"

"This is… Tiger?" Deacon asked.

"Hey! I didn't say you get to call me that!" Melody cried.

"She really hates that name." I said, "I think I'm the only one who can call her that."

"You are." Melody confirmed. "So, which way?"

I pointed down the hallway. She went straight away for the kids' room.

"So what is the deal with calling her 'Tiger'?" Deadbolt asked.

"A friend of ours is really into that old Japanamation crap from the twentieth." I tell them. "In one of them there's a girl nicknamed 'the Palmtop Tiger' because she's little and her name in Japanese almost sounds like 'tiger.' Melody kinda resembles that character, but that's about it. She really doesn't like any kind of cat references."

"She the… one you… told me…" Deacon said, breathing heavily as she spoke.

"Yeah, that's her. Nineteen now and forever a little girl in body."

"Yeah, and the comet can frag off for all I care." grumbled Melody as she came back, carrying only the McHugh's bag with her and her coat opened so she wouldn't overheat. She reached in to pull out a burger, and when she noticed Deacon said, "What the hell happened to you?"

I held up a hand so Deacon wouldn't say anything. "She got shot." I answered, "By him." I added, thumbing Junkyard's corpse.

Sometimes it was amusing how oblivious Melody could be to some things. She had walked in, out, and through the room and not noticed the dead body at all.

"Drek, little problem my ass." cussed Melody, absently passing me a burger, which I accepted. "Well, might as well earn my cut." she added, turning her attention back to Deacon.

Despite how you might expect little girls to react, Melody wasn't exactly squeamish about blood. Well, not now anyway. She didn't hesitate as she put a hand on the bloody bandage at Deacon's shoulder, drew out a wand with the other, and proceeded to work a healing spell on Deacon.

Now she might not look it, but Melody's got some real mojo. Now she's no more powerful than I am, but she's really studied magic a lot more than I have. And if you think she's like some Harry Potter awakened and needs a 'wand' to work her sorcery you'd be dead wrong. Now she really does like the fictional universe of those old stories, and even admitted that she'd like to shag a few of the characters (and might have really done it in some of the more perverted simsense games you can get from Japan), but that wand wasn't a mere talisman but a power focus.

While Melody held her healing spell on Deacon, I dug into the McHugh's bag for the handful of burgers that would be for Deadbolt. He was looking a lot more with it now after a few hours of rest.

"So, you got a plan?" Melody asked, still holding her spell on Deacon.

"First is to try and get these kids home, or maybe at least with someone that can get them there." I say.

"And getting paid?" Melody asked.

"That depends on Johnson." I tell her.

"Drek, 'Plan B'?" she asked.

"You really don't want to know what's on here." I reply, holding up Jerry's 'link. "Johnson's boss is more than ghoul food if this gets into the wrong hands."

Melody really didn't look comfortable, but didn't say anything. I'm not sure what the kids might've told her, but I doubt it would've taken her more than one guess to figure everything out, even without the hint of clothing sizes that I had sent to her.

"So what is plan B?" asked Deacon.

"We're gonna hit up Johnson with the chip truth of what we're gonna do." I tell them, "That we're gonna help string up his boss by the testicles for everyone to see."

"What if he doesn't go for it?" Deacon asked.

"Oh, I'm sure he will." I say, "See, I got his mug in a facial recognition program, and ran it against all the smut that's in this." Again I held up Jerry's 'link. "Didn't get any hits for him. Ran it again against Johnson's boss and Jerry's, and got 'em both."

"Drek." Deadbolt muttered.

"Yeah, Jerry's one lucky prick. This time."

"So you'll implicate Johnson if he doesn't agree?" Melody asked. "How?"

"I know you might not like seeing the drek again, Deacon, but for this to work you'd need to edit Johnson in into some of the stuff in here." I tell her.

Deacon nodded. "Might not be a very good job." she said.

"Doesn't have to be." Deadbolt said, "Accusation's one thing, but an investigation will end his career. Doesn't matter if it turns up to be fake evidence."

"And hopefully he's smart enough for that." I added.

"That's why you wanted me to leave a way back in?" Deacon asked.

I nodded.

"I'll go talk to the kids," Melody said, "maybe I can get some info on where they live and all."

"Sounds like we're all in." I say with a devilish grin.

* * *

Over the next few days we dug up some data on our Mr. Johnson. His real name wasn't all that difficult, and I had found that he didn't have the full forty thousand to pay us. Really not encouraging to keep quiet about all of this.

Turned out there wasn't much we could do for the kids as far as getting them home. I found a street clinic where we could drop them off, where they could get properly tended to and everything.

Deacon managed to find a few pics where Johnson, one Kyle Tucker, could get edited into without easily blowing it that they were faked. She didn't like the idea of keeping them on her implanted commlink, but if Kyle agreed to the terms we needed the unaltered 'link.

There were other things arranged as well, and these took a few days. It ended up being late that Friday night when we approached Mr. Johnson with our counteroffer pertaining to Ronald Gilchrest. Melody and myself managed to sneak into Kyle's modest little apartment without any difficulty, and with help from Deacon in the matrix.

It felt like it was too long of a wait, me and Melody using invisibility spells to hide while we waited for Kyle. She was close to the door while I stood near the doorway to the kitchen at the other side of the room.

Just as I was about to call it quits for us the door lock clicked, and in came Kyle. He closed and locked the door behind him, pitching his jacket like what was probably his regular routine.

" _Door's secured._ " Deacon announced.

Melody let her invisibility spell end just as Kyle was looking in her direction.

"Who are you?" Kyle asked, quickly standing up to Melody's sudden appearance.

"Doesn't matter." I answer, letting my own invisibility spell drop.

Kyle's chest heaved as his breathing quickened as he recognized me from the meet. "You're not supposed to be here!" he said in a harsh, hushed voice.

"Yell all you want. Nobody'll hear you." Melody told him. "No! Stop! Don't kill me!" she yelled at the top of her lungs, her voice becoming quite shrill.

Confusion started to creep up on Kyle's face as he looked down at the 'little girl' next to me. Then his eyes bounced back to his front door, but no one came busting in on us. When he looked back to Melody she gave him a smirk and an innocent shrug. What I knew that Kyle didn't was that Melody had surrounded the room with a sound barrier spell once he had come in. He didn't even realize that what sounds from the outside you could hear were no longer audible.

"She's not one of Gilchrest's playthings." I tell him. "And she's actually a lot older than she looks."

"What do you want?" Kyle asked. Nice, right to the point.

"The media might play us as monsters," I tell him, "but we're not all mindless, brutish thugs like the ork you hired." I took two steps towards him, continuing, "As we dredged up what you wanted us to get rid of, we came to realize that Mr. Ronald Gilchrest was a bigger monster than we took him for. There was too much for us to ignore."

Kyle's eyes widened as the realization hit him.

"Now this can go one of two ways." I tell him, "A.D.A. Hightower will soon receive a packet of data sealing Gilchrest's guilt beyond a shadow of a doubt. That will happen no matter what. But you," I gestured to him, "are at a crossroads, and it all depends on you."

"Depending on what?" Kyle asked.

"I'm so glad you asked that." I honestly tell him. "See, we found out you don't have the money to pay up the extra ten thousand in hush money like we agreed upon, so we're gonna need some other… favors to help cover the difference."

"And if I don't agree to this?" Kyle asked.

"Then you're implicated right alongside Gilchrest in all of this." I answer matter-of-factly. "Your financial records will clearly show you paid some shadowrunners to try and obliterate evidence of his illegal activities, for starters. Now by itself it might not seem like much, but we've got 'evidence' to give Hightower of your more… perverted interests. Oh, sure, there won't be enough evidence for a conviction, our 'evidence' won't stand up under the scrutiny it'll garner, no shadowrunners will be found, and you'll probably even be cleared of all charges. But your career will be down the toilet all the same."

Kyle's shoulders slumped as he realized just how right I was. He didn't even have to go to trial, or even an arraignment hearing. Just an accusation alone with Gilchrest would be enough to end his career in politics.

"And if I do agree?" Kyle asked.

"Financially speaking it'll look like you paid a 'Fext Detective Agency,' an online only P.I. for hire that you paid to investigate Ronald's activities. There'll be data showing that you instructed them to forward their findings to Hightower."

I was glad to see that Kyle wasn't a complete idiot. His spine stiffened and he squared his jaw so he had some measure of composure as he came to grips with what this meant. "And in doing this you get me in your pocket." he said.

"Told you he wasn't a complete idiot." I say offhandedly to Melody. Then to Kyle, "Right, _we_ get you. Now don't worry, we're not the greedy, overbearing types. We're also not gonna share you 'round the shadows like the town whore, either. Just the four of us know, and that's the way it's gonna stay."

Kyle's gaze focused on me.

"I'm takin' the ork's place." Melody told him. "He… won't be taking advantage of this… arrangement."

"What do you… No, never mind." Kyle said, realizing that he really didn't need to know what happened to the ork.

I walked past Kyle, giving him a confidence pat on the side of his shoulder as I went by. "Hey, cheer up! You get to play a hero to the community for this." I tell him, standing next to Melody and turning back around to face him. "Could even step up into his spot on the city council for the remainder of his term. If you're lucky you might even get re-elected."

"Alright, fine." Kyle said, relenting and dropping his head in defeat.

"Good to hear." I said, "We'll be in touch."

" _Door's unlocked._ " Deacon told us over our network.

"Wait, wait." Kyle said, his voice carrying some refreshed energy. "What about your money?"

"Don't worry, we're already paid." I tell him, giving him a wink as I follow Melody out the door. "And we'll contact you for the favors, sometime."


	3. Chasing Shadows

Chasing Shadows (posted 2017/05/11)

The Ares Firebird bucked yet again beneath Cypher, reminding him why he hated flying by thunderbird.

The first time he had flown in a thunderbird was when he left Seattle for Denver over three years ago. The pilot was a legend in his own mind, and thought he could fly through any storm. Well, he did manage to fly through one as it was pushing itself over the Rockies, but not without making just about everyone else vomit at least twice.

The second time had been when he and Seraphina left Denver on an artifact hunt. The flight was probably just as bad with the constant landings and take-offs just to get down to Los Angeles, but it was worse considering that the two of them had been up for the better part of a day before flying and could not even catch a decent cat nap during the flight.

This time was not worse than either of those two, but turbulence certainly did not make it any better. And at least they were not going up and down like a yo-yo for short flying hops, and they had better seats too.

Their initial flight from New York to Denver was supposed to have a short layover before flying on again to Seattle. During that flight the A.I. Torq had gone off to check to see if anyone was trying to track or follow them. It did not return.

The idea had been to stop off at Rei's place to collect the rest of their things and be off. What had happened was their pilot for the flight out had gotten himself geeked and his aircraft torched.

Cypher's younger sister, Sarah "Hunter" Adams, legitimate bounty hunter and sometime shadowrunner, did some light work into figuring out why. Part of this was for her brother, but part also turned out to be paid work as well, and ironically by Denver's Zone Defense Force.

The two had ended up spending well over a month in Denver, hiding out at Rei's place much to her dismay. During that time Seraphina learned a little bit about hacking while helping Cypher finish up a few last programs that he had been working on.

And the death of their original ride out of Denver? About the same time the two had gotten there, there had been a rather spectacular fight in the Hub. Roger Soaring Owl, former Vice President of Knight Errant, had been attacked by what was identified as a flesh-form insect spirit. He had survived and the bug was destroyed, but the incident had caused many people to panic. That panic caused someone to believe their coyote out of Denver was in collusion with the bugs.

There was pretty much only one policy anybody took when it came to insect spirits.

Seraphina was been briefly freaked out as well. What had managed to calm her down was the both of them getting a personal defense sprayer and having its single does payload filled with KE-IV.

So they found themselves stuck in Denver, hiding out at Rei Kanzaki's place. His sister's roommate was not all that thrilled at having the two staying there again, but they had managed to strike a deal.

Cypher also had gotten his message from William "Bull" MacCallister, just like Peace Man had said. When told of the open ended delay in getting to Seattle, his response was, "Nullsheen. You get here when you get here."

It had been about a month and a half before they had managed to secure a ride. A Johnson in Seattle had managed to track them down for a job and made transportation arrangements for them and their gear. This landed them with a thunderbird pilot by the name of Three Dog.

Three Dog was a dark skinned human, with dark eyes and really short cut dark hair and a neatly trimmed goatee, and towered almost half a meter above Cypher's meter and a half frame. He wore an "Ace Of Spades" styled Aces High aviator's jacket and AR glasses with hexagonal shaped lenses.

Once Cypher felt confident they were well on their way he got around to updating Ironhide and his drones with some software, not only in using his custom firewall program but also ECCM and other autosofts that he had found on Ravage. He was long done making sure all of their drones were up to date by the time Three Dog started their approach to a little airfield on the outskirts of Seattle, and it was not until he had parked the thunderbird in his hangar (which also served as his workshop and home) that they disembarked.

"You two know where you're supposed to meet Johnson?" Three Dog asked as he followed them down the stairs. The rear loading ramp was also lowering so his cargo could be unloaded.

"We were supposed to text him when we got here, and he'd send us the details." Cypher answered. "And I've tried three times already. They keep coming back." This did not sit well with him, though there could be any of a number of reasons why the messages were not being received.

Even though Three Dog did not really have any neighbors to complain about his late night flights the hangar was still dark, with only cloud filtered moonlight to give even the barest of illumination from low in the eastern sky.

The hangar was cool, with the tang of metal shavings and heaviness of used motor oil and grease filling the air.

"So you must be Cypher after all." came a voice from the shadows.

A human male stepped out to where he could be seen. Slender and wearing what looked like your generic, cookie cutter business suit, his dark hair slicked back in a way that made him look like a shark lawyer.

Behind him was another human male, a male ork, and male troll. Judging by their black leather jackets and other accessories they were not business professionals like the one who spoke.

"Looks like I owe my contact an apology." the well dressed man said. "I had honestly been expecting a pair of dwarves, especially after that hit in Central Park. Wasn't actually expecting children."

Cypher forced himself to keep calm. "So you're Mr. Johnson then." he said.

"I am, and I'm afraid that there's been a change in plans." Mr. Johnson told him.

Static filled the airwaves, causing Cypher to flinch as his PAN and all other connections were suddenly lost. All it took was a thought to launch his custom ECCM software, but by the time his PAN was reconnected Mr. Johnson's followers had drawn handguns and were aiming at them.

Slowly Cypher raised his hands, as did Seraphina.

"What the hell's goin' on?" asked Three Dog.

Pulling up Ravage's wireless ID, Cypher sent the drone a single message: HELP. Then he brought up Ironhide's wireless ID and sent to it a command to open all of its doors. If they were working like he had programmed them, the military grade Doberman drone and others would have automatically launched their installed ECCM software as soon as they had recognized the static filling the air. Their processors might not run the software as effectively as the commlink in his head could, but it was still better than nothing.

"They probably didn't tell you, Three Dog, but these two kids are actually wanted fugitives back in Manhattan." Mr. Johnson said. "Oh, Cypher, hands higher please. Don't want you trying something with those holdouts you have."

Scowling just a little, Cypher raised his hands up high. "You've done your homework."

"Hey, what these two do is their own business…" Three Dog started to say.

"Restrain them. All of them." Mr. Johnson ordered.

The other human approached them, a Cavalier Deputy revolver in his left hand, his right hand pulling out a set of basic handcuffs.

"Sera?" hissed Cypher.

"Mana's too thick." she answered through gritted teeth. "Can't even call Astorath."

"Yes, I've done my homework on you two and I took precautions." Mr. Johnson gloated as Cypher was restrained first. "Jammers to cut you off from your drones and a magician who can create mana domains thick enough to hamper her magic. I'm afraid there isn't anything you can do."

"And you arranged this? Getting us here?" Seraphina asked.

"Partly. It didn't take much to arrange your seats with Three Dog to get flown in. Much cheaper than paying a chartered flight."

"And who's payin' for our asses?" asked Cypher.

"Some rather upset Neo-Anarchists. They're payin' a hundred thousand for you."

"Each?" Seraphina asked as the human secured another pair of similar handcuffs around her wrists.

"Total."

"So fifty thousand nuyen for each of us?" Cypher asked.

"No. Fifty thousand U.C.A.S. dollars."

Cypher and Seraphina looked at each other, frowning. The exchange rate fluctuated, but trended to stay at about five dollars to the nuyen.

"Is that all?" Cypher asked, looking back to Mr. Johnson.

"Is that all?" Mr. Johnson asked back.

"That all?" Three Dog echoed. The clicking sound of handcuffs told Cypher that he too was being restrained.

"It's an insult is what it is." Cypher countered.

Seraphina nodded vigorously.

The ork and troll looked to each other, apparently confused at the childrens' reactions. Even Mr. Johnson cocked an eyebrow in wonderment.

"You two have seriously inflated egos if you think you're worth more than ten grand." the ork commented.

A data prompt from Ravage appeared at the bottom of Cypher's view. It was a series of images, sent to both him and Seraphina. First was a pic from the smartgun mounted on the top of its modified Stoner-Ares M107 heavy machinegun. This he pushed to the side for the rest of the pics, from Rumble, Frenzy, Hound, and Tracks, each from their smartgun systems, each at different angles, and all five pics were of their aimed targets. There was even a constructed image from Ravage's tactical software, a basic floor plan layout indicating everyone's positions, and the security drones had them surrounded. The drone was so good it honestly sent chills down Cypher's spine.

"Compared to the cost of jammers and the flight, and considering what the ZDF was willing to pay for info on us last year, fuck yeah!"

"And just how much was that?" asked the ork.

"So you their contact here, Mr. J?" Cypher asked, ignoring the ork. "They get a cut of the bounty after you collect from the Neo-A's?"

"You could say that." Mr. Johnson answered.

It seemed too easy to Cypher. Johnson might have had extra backup or something considering how easily he gave up the information. Or he was just that overconfident.

"So, can we make a counter offer?" Cypher asked.

The ork stared at him in surprise. Did he really think that he or Seraphina had only pocket change?

"No." Mr. Johnson flatly answered.

Seraphina groaned. "Fuck 'em."

Cypher shrugged. "Oh well, your loss." he said.

"What are you…?" Three Dog started to ask.

With a thought Cypher sent the fire order to his drones.

It is not exactly in human nature to stand still when one finds themselves in the middle of a gunfight, and even Cypher and Seraphina dropped to the floor when the three Doberman and two Soldat drones opened fire. The eruption of gunfire was deafening, but brief.

Cypher grunted as he tried to push himself upright, his right shoulder feeling like molten lead after hitting the floor, his ears throbbed, and his nose was starting to burn from the sulfur smell of spent ammo. Overbalancing himself he ended up rolling onto his back to just lie on the floor, his arms pinned beneath him.

"Fuck that was loud!" cried Seraphina.

Cypher got a new batch of images from Ravage, confirming what he already suspected, that Mr. Johnson and his shadowrunners had been gunned down.

"Yeah, yeah." Cypher added, sending a message to Ravage to guard for intruders. It promptly sent back its current activity stating Rumble and Frenzy were already going outside on patrol.

"What the hell was that?" asked Three Dog.

"Bunch 'o security drones with machineguns." Cypher answered.

"So, any ideas on how to get us outta this predicament?" Seraphina asked.

"If I could get Buzzsaw outta my pocket, yeah." Cypher answered. "It could at least cut our handcuffs off."

"I've got a few Horizon HandyMan drones that can help." Three Dog told them.

"No good while the jammers're goin'." Cypher said.

"Then how'd your drones do… whatever they did?"

"I've got ECCM software loaded on 'em, and they're programmed to launch the program if they detect they're bein' jammed."

Seraphina grunted as she inched her way over to Cypher. "Ya think Johnson was tellin' the truth? Ya know, 'bout the bounty?"

"Fuck no." Cypher answered as Seraphina rolled herself against him. He might have found this situation a bit more fun if it were not for their handcuffs or the fact that they were almost kidnapped. She was working her hands into one of his pockets, rummaging for the other Yokujin drone that he had. "I'd bet he was tellin' 'em half or less what the Neo-A's'd pay."

"You sure 'bout that?" Three Dog asked. "This bounty he was talkin' about?"

"Oh yeah, we know we really pissed off the Neo-A's over there. But there's only one reason why they'd put a bounty on us." Cypher answered.

"Sid." Seraphina added.

"Yup."

"Who's Sid?" Three Dog asked.

"Sid was a Neo-A cell leader," Cypher said, trying to twist a little to help Seraphina, "came up with a plan to return Manhattan to the people. Thing was, he had some bio-weapon plague stuff that'd wipe out most of the population."

"We got hired to stop him." Seraphina added, grunting as she jerked her whole body into position to reach deeper. "And we did. Saved the city and everything." She grunted again before adding, "I think I got it."

"Alright." Cypher said, smiling.

"So the Neo Anarchists want revenge on you? Why?" Three Dog asked.

"Well, I sorta burned Sid." Seraphina lightly said as she wiggled herself from Cypher, the little drone in her hands. "He flew off to try and escape, so I flew after him, and I hit him with a really powerful flamethrower spell."

"Ashed him in mid flight, right?" Cypher asked.

"I don't think there was even ash left."

"Right, enough chit chat. You workin' on that 'buzzsaw' thing?"

"I think I got it… on." Seraphina announced.

Cypher could feel the brush of air as the drone's turbofans kicked on. It took a few seconds for it to recognize the signal jamming, and just like Ravage and the other drones it ran its copied ECCM software. As close as the two were it was more than enough to grant bidirectional communication.

"I'm synched up with it." Cypher said, getting an ARO of its view of the world. "If ya can roll over just a little more I can… there." He tagged the chain of her handcuffs as something for the drone to cut, and on a gentle breeze the drone hovered over to her and snipped the chain with its vibrobladed pincers.

Seraphina was about as quick to her feet as her body would allow. It looked to Cypher like she too was not feeling too good after hitting the hard hangar floor. At least she was not too squeamish about rummaging through the pockets of a dead person to find the key to their handcuffs. "So, what do we do now?" Seraphina asked as she helped Cypher to his feet. He turned his back to her so she could unlock his handcuffs.

Cypher rolled his shoulder a little to loosen it back up before he took the key from Seraphina. "Once Buzzsaw's done finding those jammers I'll message Bull that we're here. At least we'll have someone to get us work." Once he took the key he unlocked her broken handcuffs.

"And the bodies?"

Cypher was walking over to Three Dog when the man said, "I know someone who knows someone that can help with that."

"Tamanous?" Cypher asked, unlocking Three Dog's handcuffs.

"Yeah."

Cypher nodded.

Seraphina was a little squeamish about the idea, but it was a reality they both had accepted. And sometimes Tamanous was useful in disposing dead bodies. Ghouls that needed to eat frequently did not ask where their meal came from.

Cypher collected the commlinks from the three dead shadowrunners and Mr. Johnson, and started by hacking Mr. Johnson's commlink for anything useful. While he did this Seraphina, growing extra moody about the lasting mana domain, went to trying to find the jammers Mr. Johnson had set up, and Three Dog went to his own household drones to clean up the blood and bodies.

It was over an hour later when they were done. Three Dog had whatever money Mr. Johnson and the dead shadowrunners had, Cypher had their contacts lists (which included a potential Neo-Anarchist in Manhattan), and Seraphina had managed to track down and switch off the jammers.

Once things were settled Cypher had heard back from MacCallister via text. The message included an address and a commcode of someone that would help arrange a place for them to stay.

So they were off from Three Dog's hanger, heading south along Redmond's eastern border with the Salish-Shidhe Council, a waning crescent moon rising into the sky to their left.

After about ten minutes of traveling, Seraphina broke the silence with a chuckle. Looking over to her Cypher saw her looking out the window.

"What's funny?" he asked.

"I had a feelin' we weren't gonna ever be back. Not with that bug hit in the Hub and all."

"And 'cause of some chip head."

"What was the title of that sim?" Seraphina asked, turning her gaze from the shadowy mountain to Cypher.

"Ah… Starship Troopers. Was an old flatvid 'bout a war against bugs."

Seraphina shivered. Ever since the job where they infiltrated a business called Jordan Aerodynamics and found it was a black ops research facility studying insect spirit hosts, Seraphina an extreme fear of anything remotely creepy crawly. At the best she would shiver and back away, while at the worst she would react violently with magic.

They were several kilometers out from a little place called Preston. It was at the southernmost tip of Redmond, and butted up against the Salish-Shidhe. It was also where the road they were on ended and they would go onto I-90 to head deeper into Seattle.

Just as they were rounding the bend to get to the I-90 onramp Seraphina broke the silence. "Um, Sky, I think I found something strange."

"Strange?" Cypher asked.

She passed over an ARO, and he saw that she had been poking around with his sniffer and scanner software and fueling her interest in the matrix and its technologies. What was apparently strange to her was the occasional appearance of a wireless device that she could not identify, but had managed to track to being in constant close proximity to them.

First thing that came to his mind was that she had stumbled onto a stealth tag.

"You still got my old cyberarm case?" Cypher asked.

"Yeah. Stashed in back somewhere. Why?"

"Gonna need one of the scanners in the hand. Ironhide, pull us over for the next parking space you spot."

That parking space came up rather quickly on their right as the truck immediately slowed down to turn off the street and onto the property of an abandoned athletics center. The truck pulled into a spot at the end of a heavily overgrown tennis court.

They both got out, and Seraphina immediately went to the back seat to dig out the remains of Cypher's old fake cybernetic arm. The commlink that had been built into it was removed, but the cluster of sensors in the hand remained.

"So why do we need this?" Seraphina asked.

"I think you found a stealth tag. You try and find it while I keep scanning for its ID, and hopefully whatever it's sending to."

They were there for a good while before Seraphina actually found the tag first. During that time Cypher had not found any errant signals that he could not otherwise identify. And it was in a relatively sneaky place too, stuck in a gel round that was adhered to the rear differential of their truck.

"Yup, that's gotta be it." Cypher said as he crawled back out from underneath Ironhide, holding a creamy clear and sticky wad between his thumb and index finger.

"That?"

"Yup. Tracer round. Low velocity glob of sticky crap with a stealth tag in it. Shoot it at what you wanna follow and it doesn't damage the vehicle."

"And if you shoot that at a person?"

"I think it's like getting hit with a gel round." With a flick of his finger he launched the sticky glob into the tennis court. "I think ya did good finding it."

Seraphina beamed. Partly for the praise, but more for the fact that what little she had managed to learn had paid off.

"But now I'm concerned about whoever was following us." Cypher said.

"Then let's get going!"

They did not leave right away. Instead they both went through their collection of drones to change their access IDs. Their commlinks and Ironhide were easier, loaded with spoof chips for a quick change, and the truck also cycled its license plate and changed colors to match.

And this time, as the truck drove itself onto I-90, the only shadows that followed them were true shadows.


	4. Run 00 : Back In Business

Run 00 : Back In Business (based on the mission written by Steven "Bull" Ratkovich; updated 2018/08/09)

Seattle in December can be miserable. It's cold, cloudy, and while maybe not quite as rainy as you might think it's still humid.

I had a little place north of Poverty Bay in Tacoma. Yeah, the air sometimes stank, but that was Tacoma for you, and what respirators were for. It wasn't too uncommon, so the neighbors never really gave me a second look whenever they saw me wearing one, which was most of the time when I was out in the neighborhood. Not like I was the only one, too.

Now why would I care if the neighbors gave me a second look? Well, for starters I'm technically a criminal and an illegal alien. Now that doesn't mean I'm your typical SINless criminal type like many shadowrunners are, but with the nation of Tir Tairngire south of Seattle it means that I am a SINner and a registered felon, even if the charges were a bit trumped up and mostly fabricated. If my neighbors even had a clue as to who I really was they'd be more than willing to hand my hoop over to Knight Errant to get extradited back to Tir Tairngire, maybe with a complimentary noose tightened around my neck instead of a pretty pink bow.

So how can I live in a nice neighborhood like this? The same way millions upon millions before me have for the last century and a half. I have a fake ID so the neighbors know me as Benjamin Ferguson, a low level executive with crazy work hours, employed at one of the docks where no one else works, or has friends and/or family that work there (as far as I know). I try to keep to myself, though I'm friendly with the neighbors so they don't get suspicious, and I never bring my work ('real' or shadow) home with me.

So it was a 'day off' in the middle of the week for me, middle of the afternoon, and I'm checking the football scores to see how the Seahawks are faring when my commlink starts going off. After checking the ID and seeing it was a fixer named MacCallister. I've done a job or two for him already, and figured this was work related so I hit the [Accept] icon.

"Hoi chummer!" the ork said with a cheery grin. He had short cut hair and goatee, black with a touch of gray, and a pair of gold datajacks at his left temple. "I hear tell you might be interested in a bit of biz. If you're interested, head on to over to Underworld 93 tonight at seven. There's a small concert going on. Let the doorman know you're there to meet me, and he'll get you some good seats. After the show's over, we'll have a chat and I'll tell you a bit more. Interested?"

"Yeah, MacCallister, I'm interested." I reply.

"Great!" grinned the ork, "Got what I need from Joss, so you're good to go. See you there!"

* * *

Before it was a wiz nightclub Underworld 93 was nothing more than a warehouse just on the other side of the border to Puyallup. On the outside it looked like a basic ferrocrete building, standing five stories tall. Aside from the simple steel sign that bore the club's name, it might have just been passed off as another derelict building.

Of course, that was if you weren't up on the technology and could see augmented reality. In AR there was a blazing neon sign with Underworld 93's logo: Charon, ferryman of the dead, driving a speedboat on the river Styx. Of course this looked all the more spectacular just after sunset.

I'd never been here before, so I had to look the place up. This was not frequently the place you wanted to be for dancing or drinking, there were plenty of clubs and bars Downtown that kept trading off that title like the town bicycle. No, this was the place where you came to see the megastars on their way to becoming megastars, and sometimes when they came through Seattle on a music tour. Melody Tyger, JetBlack, Mercurial, Shield Wall, Blitzkrieg, and many more such huge names in music, past and present, active and retired, living and deceased, they all graced the stage of Underworld 93 at some point.

The main entrance to the club was towards the left side of the front of the building, with a twenty year old marquee taking up the last bit to the corner. Running to the right was a thick line of people waiting to get in. I wondered what MacCallister would call a big concert.

Well, per the ork's instructions I went straight up to the main entrance, ignoring the insults coming at me from some who must've been waiting hours just to get a glimpse of the door.

There were two really well dressed trolls standing guard at the door, and one of them had a clipboard with a few sheets of paper. And I don't mean that wireless paper that people used these days, but actual paper, what some half jokingly referred to as 'Dead Tree Format.' Well, that was one way to make it impossible to hack your way onto the list.

The couple at the head of the line had just managed to get in, and I could hear and feel the synthmetal base beat of whoever was playing while the door was open. Before the line moved up I saw an ARO set against the wall that pretty much explained the long line and massive crowd. Performing in less than half an hour was Maria Mercurial. She had pretty much hit novahot stardom in 2048, and practically fell from the music scene some years later. Only recently was she recovering, and her latest album _Shattered Me_ was already starting to top the music sales.

"No cutting." one of the trolls gruffly told me.

"Yeah, but I'm on the list." I told him.

"Says who?"

"MacCallister. I'm here to meet him. Name's Bishop."

The other troll flipped through a few pages. "Nope, no Bishop."

"Sorry, that's my nickname." I say, trying to think quickly. "Maybe under my real name, Ben Ferguson."

Real name? Yeah, right. It just happened to be the name of the ID I was using tonight.

The troll didn't even bother looking at the clipboard. "Nope, not here."

The other troll elbowed his partner. "Didja check the short list?" he asked.

Apparently not when the troll with the clipboard went back to it and flipped through the pages to the very last one, a page that was more like a card that he had not looked at yet. "Ah, here he is." he said, sounding a little disappointed. He nodded as the other troll unhooked the rope to let me past.

"What the hell?" someone from the line cried.

I turned around to look at the others, spying who probably yelled out. Stepping backwards towards the door I yelled to him with a wave, "Helps to know people!"

Security was fierce, and I almost missed the MAD scanner as I walked up the stairs into the lobby. Naturally it went off with a very annoying buzz. There were two more guards here, ork and human, and both had a rather dangerous look to them in how they carried themselves. I gave them no hassles as I carefully drew my Predator IV and exchanged it for a claim tag. One of them waved a wand over me to double check that I still wasn't trying to slip anything by them.

Pocketing the tag I looked around. The lobby, which took up the whole corner of the building here, was packed with people chatting, posing for their MeFeeds, or just gawking at the various memorabilia of music stars secured in glass cases. Sound proofing was still pretty good here, the synthmetal still being suppressed enough where you didn't have to yell just to be heard by the person next to you.

At the far side of the lobby were two archways, and pretty much the only way to go besides outside. Once I passed through an archway I saw a wide sweeping ramp down to the club proper just to my right, and it was a lot easier to hear the current act. Far to the right, and past the weapon check room, were the bathrooms and club office.

"Can I help you?" I heard someone ask me. Turning I saw a rather attractive ork, big boned compared to humans or elves but probably a little on the slim side for ork average, with a nice shape for her bust and hips. She looked like she was barely twenty-one.

"Yeah, was supposed to meet MacCallister here." I told her.

"And your name?" she asked me, sounding rather chipper.

"Um, Bishop."

She smiled really big. "Great! There's a booth reserved for you and your friends. Right this way!" she said. Looked like she really loved her job.

I was led back into the lobby and over to a spiral staircase that was tucked away in the corner, and followed her up. Damn she had a nice ass in her bluejeans.

"So who's playin' right now?" I asked my escort when we reached the next level up.

"They're called Emerald Cacophony." she answered, still smiling.

At least they didn't sound like their name might suggest. Nothing at all like the random screeching and grating noise people thought metal and rock & roll was a century ago.

Above the dance floor and stage was an array of catwalks, balconies, and booths that were either anchored to the walls or suspended from the ceiling. Directly below us was the dance floor, cram packed with gyrating bodies. Also on the ground level, and to the right, was a large collection of tables for those who wanted to sit and drink. Seating was primo next to the bar as not an empty chair could be seen, and when one table was vacated it was immediately occupied by someone else. Next to the bathrooms by the bar, tucked in a corner, was a ten meter tall, bald and bullet-headed figure that was the unofficial mascot of Underworld 93. It was called "The Beast," and had stood there for well over 20 years now, shooting lasers from its eyes, spewing smoke from its base and music from its belly, with neolux tubing running its length to illuminate it in a somewhat eerie glow. The club was even up with the times, using AR to help augment some flashy effects.

At the far end of the club was the stage, built about two meters above the dance floor, with a huge video wall that provided visual displays for whoever was playing. Immediately off to the right was the backstage area.

MacCallister must've had some pull with whoever had set up tonight's performances when I saw where the booths were. They were probably the best possible seats in the place up here for those who wanted to relax and enjoy a performance. I also wasn't the first one to arrive, seeing two familiar faces.

The larger of the two was Rook, a mountain of an ogre. Now your average ogre stood at about one hundred and seventy centimeters and averaged around one hundred kilograms, so a bit shorter and heavier than your average human. They were a variant of the _homo sapiens robustus_ , and averaged a bit smaller than their ork cousins as well, but as always there were exceptions and the exceptional.

Rook was most certainly one of those exceptional exceptions. He was nearly two and a quarter meters tall and tipped the scales at two hundred and forty kilograms easily. His curly brown hair was kept short, his large round face was clean shaven, and his tusks were shorter than normal. Well, actually they really were about the same as any other ogre's, but they didn't grow in proportion with everything else and so Rook's immense size made them look small. Overall this made him almost as tall as the average fomori and just as massive. All he needed was a set of horns and he could actually pass for one.

As I understand it, Rook suffered from a form of giantism, an excess production of growth hormones that resulted in his incredible size. He had been fortunate enough in that his giantism managed to naturally switch itself off somehow, but he had underwent more than one bone density treatment and heart replacement surgery in his life to alleviate the strain his incredible size had put on his body. Outside of the usual hazards of life in the shadows Rook stood to live a good long life, by ogre standards. His efficient ogre metabolism, which led many ogres to become obese, let him eat about as much as normal without becoming excessively fat, though if you saw him topless it was difficult to tell how well muscled he really was.

The other person was tiny compared to Rook, a dwarf that I had also worked with on some past jobs. He wasn't particularly special, which helped him slip into a crowd rather well when he wanted to disappear. He went by the name Volt, shortened from Voltage, and as I understood it he earned it from receiving an incredible number of electrical shocks in the course of a single job.

Volt was about a meter-twenty, typical build for a dwarf, with dark chocolate brown skin, short black hair, a really short beard, and brown eyes. Though it did not show now, I knew that he had replacement hands and feet, and the one time I had gotten a really good look at his aura I had also seen that he was wired and had some extensive scarring down along his spine. Like Cara, the cybered shaman adept I know, his hands and feet were modular, using unmodified synthetic models for daily use and more specialized cybernetic ones for shadow work.

"Bishop, _mon ami_ ," Rook said, his voice a deep bass that was to the ears like crushed velvet was to the touch. He waved one very large hand, and I casually waved back. I slid into the bench seat in the next booth.

Seemingly satisfied we were okay my escort left us. Yeah, I probably took a little bit more to watch her walk away than I really should have.

"Packed house, eh?" I asked as I got a chance to sit and look around. Really nice of MacCallister to get us a couple of booths for the show.

"Been pretty crazy tonight. Surprised the bouncers haven't had much to do." Volt replied. "Any idea who else's gonna show tonight?"

"Not a clue." I tell Volt. Maybe one or two more people were likely to show up for the job. Not that four or five was some kind of magic number when it came to shadowrunner teams, but it was pretty rare to have only three for a job. I think I could count the number of jobs I did with only two others on one hand, and I didn't count last week's cover-up job as one of them.

It sounded like Emerald Cacophony was starting to wrap up their last song when we got our answer. To be honest I was quite surprised and worried at the same time.

The same ork that escorted me up here came back, and she was escorting two human kids One was blond, hair neatly trimmed short, wearing a mostly black outfit that was highlighted with circuitry-like lines in a rich blue color that matched his solid blue eyes. Beside him was a redhead with more flowing hair that almost reached her shoulders, wearing a similar ensemble in bright pink, and was about half a head shorter than the blond. They also looked like they were about eleven or twelve years old. It surprised me those two got in through the door as clearly no matter what the quality of fake IDs they had they were not twenty-one years old.

"Here's your booth." the waitress told them, and the redhead's eyes lit up as she took in the advantageous angle of the stage we had, "If you need anything just let us know."

"Okay, thanks." the blond said.

"Barely a week back in Seattle and already we get to see Mercurial!" the redhead exclaimed excitedly as the blond slid in first onto the empty bench of my booth, and for some reason I felt a shiver run down my spine. For a moment she made me think of an old friend of mine, Rikki Mattingly, who was also just as excitable about whatever singer or band held her interest at the time. Depending on how long this job took I felt I should give her a call sometime soon, it felt like it had been too long since she and I spoke.

And maybe it's a little prejudiced of me, but from the colorings of their clothing I was already guessing at their genders. After hearing the two speak I was now pretty sure the blond was a boy and the redhead a girl. And it wasn't really all that chivalrous of him to slide in first, but it gave her a much better view of the stage. Considering how excited she was to see Mercurial performing live I'd say he made the right choice.

I turned around to look at Rook and Volt. Seeing that Volt wanted to discretely tell me something I leaned in closer to him.

"Are we seriously working with newbies?" Volt asked straight into my ear.

I shrugged, and turned back to the two kids. "Joss set you up tonight?" I asked loudly enough to be heard over the synthmetal music. Figured if they got called in by a different fixer then maybe they could be here for another job. It was a long shot.

The blond shook his head. "MacCallister." he replied. Great, the same person who called me too.

I turned back around to Volt. "Looks like it." I told him.

"Shit." I more saw than heard him say as he turned around to tell Rook. I shared the sentiment.

Kids in general are a chaotic bunch. You've got some that think they know it all when clearly they don't, you've got some that think they're invincible, some who believe real shadowrunning is like the online MMORPG that's been taking the matrix by storm, and even some believe the old romanticized trids about shadowrunners. And that's just those who somehow end up in places like Underworld 93 tonight, with a real interview with a real Johnson who may or may not be so understanding about the crap they'll have to deal with with such kids.

It was not long when Emerald Cacophony wrapped up their last song, the crowd cheering their praise as the band collected their things and headed off the stage. Makes me wish I could have gotten here earlier to see their entire show, their synthmetal music wasn't half bad. I considered picking up a data chip of their music after the meet, assuming there would be any left.

Next walked on a man that looked to be in his forties, short dark hair and neatly cropped goatee, and wearing an immaculate suit. He held up his hands to quiet the crowd, patting them down so everyone could get the point that it was time to shut up.

"Alright you brain damaged rewired mutants!" the man said with an exuberance of energy, projecting his voice incredibly well without actually yelling, "Here's the reason you've been sweating all over our nice, clean floors all evening. Ladies and Gentlemen, if there _are_ any out there, and the rest of you trash as well, I present to you the one… the only… MARIA MERCURIAL!"

The crowd below us went completely crazy as the lights began to dim. Even the girl cheered just as excitedly as the people below us (again she reminded me of Rikki). I would have thought that she would have been more excited about any number of boy bands that kept coming in and out of the music industry. But she was just as excited as the rest of them. Her companion had a bit of the star struck look in his eyes too, but he was a lot more reserved than I expected him to be. Maybe he wasn't quite the Mercurial fan as his friend?

The first synthesized notes began to play, hauntingly at first just before a spotlight snapped on to illuminate a slender and lovely woman. Her long, straight platinum blond hair was illuminated and practically glowed like fiber optics. She wore a dark skirt that was high cut, but not enough so you could see where the polished chrome of her cybernetic legs ended, and a matching high cut and sleeveless top with a stiff collar and deep V-neckline that nicely showed off her bust without looking too restraining or trampy. It also contrasted nicely with the matching polished chrome of her cybernetic arms.

And her voice as lovely and powerful as ever as the first words to her biggest hit song ever, _Take It To The Mister_ , rolled over her lips. I smiled as I took the time to soak it all in, listening to a living legend perform live. Ghost knew I had heard this song so many times years ago.

Now don't get me wrong, I love a good concert, but listening to Mercurial sing was not why I was there. I was there to meet MacCallister for a job, so this was business. And business meant checking out the new kids in the booth with me, and so I did one of the things I do rather well.

Emotions would be running quite hot at Underworld 93 tonight, and not just because of a novahot star like Maria Mercurial. Emerald Cacophony before her had apparently put on a good show too, and that emotional energy was already seeping into the background. Of course, if security was as tight as I thought it should be then there would be magical measures in place too. It shouldn't be too hard to spot them.

One misconception about perceiving the astral is that you're "looking" in whichever way your meat body is looking. What beginners don't really know or understand is that you're actually "looking" in all directions at once, but our natural perceptions narrow that to a single angle. With practice it's possible to actually look in all directions at once, but we're talking advanced drek here, and not always quite worth the while. Now it's true that turning your meat head can turn your astral perception, but the inexperienced often take a lot of time to figure out that they can look behind themselves in the astral without actually having to turn and look over their shoulder.

Without turning my head from the concert below us I focused my attention on the blond boy. He was really enjoying the concert based on the emotional state I could read in his aura, holding his hands like he was playing a guitar, trying to match his fingers to the lead of Maria Mercurial's own music. I think he was in need of a lot of practice. He also wasn't magical in any way, and as I got a good bead on the strength of his aura I saw there was a bit of cloudiness to the usual snow white, a cloudiness that I can't say I've ever seen before and it was different than what I saw in Rosethorn. Something about it just felt wrong, I really had no other way to explain it.

I could also tell that his lower left arm was not the only piece of cybernetics he had. He had cyber _in_ his eyes instead of full on replacements, connected directly to what I figured was a commlink inside of his brain. There were a lot of filaments running through his gray matter, and it was one hell of a top notch job, the kind shadowrunners want to get and can almost never afford. Odds seemed good he was a rich kid wanting to play shadowrunner, and that was a pretty bad teammate to have. Probably had some kind of kiddy 'link in his skull and some cheap software he played with to try and be a hacker.

So I turned my focus onto the redhead girl beside him. She was even more excited to be here, like she was meeting her number one hero of the world. There was no mistaking it that she was awakened, the power flickering within her aura like a bunch of pilot lights to a blast furnace. Her aura was otherwise clean.

Then I noticed the magical security that Underworld 93 had tonight. A guardian spirit floated up close to us, apparently checking me out since I was extended into the astral with it. I gave it a courteous nod and closed myself from the astral.

True to her talent, Mercurial's concert was pretty damned good. Hell, part of me felt so accomplished that I could've just thanked MacCallister for the pass and called it a year for the two hour concert.

Yeah, like that was really gonna happen.

The same attractive and energetic ork waitress was back as the band below us was starting to pack things up after the show. "If you'll follow me, please," she said, "I'll show you backstage."

"Whoa! Seriously?" the redhead exclaimed excitedly.

"Yeah, sure, why not?" I added, pushing myself to my feet.

Volt was first behind our escort, followed by me, the kids, and finally by Rook. She led us to another spiral staircase that took us down to the ground floor at the back of the dance floor. From there we walked along the wall to the stage and crossed just in front of it to get to the backstage area.

Security was plenty tight already, and considering the novahot star that Mercurial is I wasn't too surprised to see two rather large and chromed bodyguards standing guard at the door. Even above them it was hard to miss the floating Japanese boy above them, translucent as he watched us. Another spirit, obviously, wholly in the astral but manifested for all to see that it was there.

"MacCallister's guests for the show." the waitress told the guards, and they simply let us past though they certainly were eyeing all of us.

The backstage area was a mix of dressing rooms, mostly shared restrooms, and concert storage. Where we had walked in to was set up mostly as a lounge, with a vanity and mirror for last moment touchups immediately to our right, and a concert control board just beyond that. To our left was a stairway up to a door that led to the stage, and further off to the left was a door that likely led to a back alleyway. MacCallister was here, with Mercurial and two bodyguards in the lounge. When the old ork saw us he waved a hand high, yelling, "Hoi chummers!" He was wearing an old and patched armored leather jacket with a faded Mercurial t-shirt underneath, jeans, and had something that looked like an old keyboard strapped to his left arm.

Four spirits materialized just off to our right, ugly green tinted things, bestial but bipedal, and almost comical in their cartoonish appearance despite their devilishly burning red eyes and cracked or broken yellowed teeth. All four of the emaciated coyote looking spirits held a sign in one hand, with sayings like "You Sold Out!" or "Mercurial" with a big red circle and hash over the word.

I knew right off what they were: Abominations, beast spirits summoned by a shaman that in some way was psychotic. Now I don't mean psychotic as in the run-of-the-mill padded room kind of crazy, but the kind of special nature's guardian that felt the best way to heal the planet was to wipe out all life first. Crazy, huh? Well, that's toxic shamans for you. There was still a standing one million nuyen bounty for any toxic shaman brought in to the Draco Foundation, provided you could bring one in alive.

And nothing like being around a novahot celebrity to draw out the crazies, too.

And of course there was a bit of panic. Spirits suddenly appearing don't usually do that when it's just one, and the more polite free spirits usually materialize in more discrete places, but a four-pack of uglies like these guys could easily clear the place if they popped up in the right spot.

I had to act quick, and spirits of all kinds can be notoriously fast. I bolted for Mercurial, switching on my power focus ring with a thought as I moved. I apparently had a slight advantage in their disorientation when I reached her. I made a gesture with my hand, drawing up and focusing my magical power into a quick barrier around myself, Mercurial, and the others in the shape of a spherical bubble. While the sleepers wouldn't notice anything, the abominations would know immediately.

Now why'd I do this? Why not between those abominations and myself? Or why not just around the abominations themselves? Don't believe everything you see in the sims and trids, kids, not all shadowrunners are the cold blooded mercenary type. The world may be a dark, cruel place, but that doesn't mean I should be apathetic about it. It looked for all intents that Mercurial was their target, and putting the mana bubble around the spirits would simply slow them down a little as they would have just popped out of our reality to pop back in somewhere else outside of the bubble. It doesn't quite work the same way if a spirit wants to pop _inside_ that same bubble.

Besides, if these toxic spirits were after Mercurial and MacCallister got in the way he could end up dead, and that'd mean no work and no pay. Just as bad would be having a bad rep for letting a fixer get greased while doing nothing about it.

"Get back here!" I heard Volt yell.

My first impression was that the kids had run off. Well, I was almost half right. The boy had rushed off alright, charging straight at the abominations, leaving his girlfriend with Volt. He was doing exactly what I hoped no sleeper was gonna do.

But at least he was not alone as Rook gave chase. Well, knowing Rook he was going to introduce the abominations to his fists, and I knew he could do something against a spirit.

"Back off!" the redheaded girl yelled, and it took a moment for me to realize it was the abominations she was yelling at.

Sometimes magic is subtle, sometimes it's flashy, and while it's almost never both at the same time sometimes it really is both subtle and flashy. Bet that didn't make sense. First rule of magic I learned and really took to heart is that magic doesn't believe in rules. Now there are certain things that magic can't do, but that's something completely different.

Even through my mana barrier I felt it more than saw it, a bolt of raw magical power that lanced out from the redhead to strike one of the abominations, the one holding the sign with an anti-Mercurial portrait on it. The spirit was staggered by the spell, but its grip on this world was still solid.

I thought the boy had been crazy to charge the abominations, and it looked like he was going to try and fistfight them himself. A big mistake for any sleeper dealing with any but the weakest of spirits. Not being made of real material makes them rather durable, and this is directly proportional to a spirit's power. I once saw a spirit that looked like an origami man, paper thin, take an assault cannon shell head on and not flinch like it was a heavily armored tank.

That's why I was dumbfounded myself when the boy's flesh and blood fist struck the same spirit the redhead had zapped, and sent the greenish coyote off its feet.

Rook ignored the staggered spirit, his great fist coming down hard towards another abomination's muzzle. The coyote pulled back at the last moment, but could not dodge Rook's immediate backhand blow. It flipped over a couch that was between it and us, and smacked headfirst and low against my mana barrier. Well, at least those inside know they've got some protection now.

Now how'd that happen? Well, it certainly wasn't due to his artificially hardened bones, but that Rook was a walker of the Warrior's Way, a physical adept who focused his power towards combat, using it to guide his fists and help them punch through armor. Such adepts could go toe-to-toe with some spirits in hand-to-hand combat and have a reasonable chance of coming out victorious.

"Mom!" I heard a girl yell. From the way we came in I saw a girl, about the same age as the other two kids here, with similar hair and features to Maria. Drek, I forgot Maria had a kid.

"Isabelle!" Maria yelled, restrained by MacCallister and one of her body guards to stay where she was.

"Earth erupt!" yelled the redhead, "Smash the taint! Purify the unclean!"

"Volt! Get her over here!" I yelled.

Just as the redhead started to speak, as Volt forcefully pulled Isabelle into my mana barrier, I felt a surge of power from the redhead as she focused on her magic. I had been expecting some kind of flashier combat spell, and boy was I wrong.

Materializing next to the redhead was a troll sized spirit, hulking and powerful looking. It didn't appear to have hands, but a cluster of long spikes that looked like rubies at the end of teardrop like forearms. It wasn't even fully materialized before it backhanded a charging green coyote with one arm, sending it crashing into the vanity.

With a sound like cracking rock the ruby spikes on its other arm all pointed in one direction and were launched into another abomination, turning it into a pincushion. With a creaking and crackling those ruby spikes quickly grew back.

We all got a good look at it once it fully materialized. It was an earth elemental, its body black like crusted magma, with cracks showing the raging inferno within. Its head looked a little small but sported a large pair of sweptback horns of jagged rubies that glowed with their own fire, and from its shoulders were a fin-like crest of more jagged gemstones that burned.

"You wanna rock n' roll, mother fuckers?" the redhead defiantly yelled at the abominations, "Here ya go!"

"Drek! That thing's huge!" exclaimed Volt. He was at my side now, putting himself between Maria and the spirits. Ghost knew he had a snowball's chance in hell against one, but he wouldn't let anyone have an excuse to call him a coward.

The elemental didn't move very quickly, though I knew it could outpace any of the other abominations. It became quite clear to the abominations what its intentions were when it began to engage them.

The first one that tried to rush past the elemental got thumped on the head hard. It must have gotten hurt earlier or something as it went down, disintegrating to bone before the bones vanished into short lived toxic smoke.

The abomination that had crashed into the vanity was not yet out. Sensing an opportunity it lunged for us. Too bad for it the girl's elemental noticed its move.

"Down!" I yelled, dropping myself to the floor. Hopefully everyone was just quick enough.

If I had more time to focus, to shape the energy, to even had a second to activate my ring to boost my magical power, I probably could've made a stronger barrier for protection. Then again, considering the power the elemental possessed I wondered if even my strongest barrier might've ever been enough.

The coyote got skewered from behind by several ruby spikes, and slammed into my mana barrier by the force of the attack. I was straining my eyes up just to see those spikes also tear through my mana barrier as well. Had I not yelled one of Maria's bodyguards likely would've gotten stabbed by several of those spikes as well. At least the spirit was done for, dissolving into smoke as it felt to its knees, and the ruby spikes crumbled to powder before fading away to nothing.

With a feral roar an abomination rushed us, taking advantage of the shattered barrier. It was too quick for me to try and cast the spell again, so I tried to brace myself to block it.

"The fuck you don't!" yelled the boy, launching himself from a sofa. He landed on the spirit's back, arms around its neck at first. With his cybernetic hand he grabbed hold of a torn and floppy ear, and before it could try and swat him with its sign he slammed his other fist hard into its head. And I really mean _into_ its head, as it had turned its head with the extra weight and I could see the boy's fist go into the spirit like it was a rotten fruit before the spirit dissolved. He landed on his feet without any problem.

The sudden silence after a fight can sometimes be a little spooky. Looking around I couldn't see the last abomination, but did see Rook as he calmly walked over to us.

"Everyone alright?" I asked loudly as I pushed myself to my feet.

"I got the last one." Rook said, lightly pounding a fist against his palm, "It turned to dust like the others."

"I think we got 'em all." the boy said.

Looking around things seemed alright, well considering the spirit brawl we just had. Couple of overturned sofas, a smashed vanity, seemed pretty light and lucky of us.

The redhead was also walking up to us. She lightly caressed the elemental's leg as she passed it, and it crumbled away to nothing. Sometimes it might look similar, but after a while you can tell when a spirit's disrupted or just simply released, and she had released her elemental back to wherever it came.

"I… I… Thank you." Maria managed to say.

"Hey, it was the least we could do." the blond said as he walked over to us.

If Isabelle was a shy girl she certainly didn't show it when she rushed up to give him a hug. She was a good half a head taller than him, dressed more casually in jeans and a t-shirt that did well to accentuate her growing figure. Looked like the teen had inherited her mother's looks. "Thank you." she told him, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey, it was a team effort." the redhead said as she walked over to join us.

"Thank you, too." Isabelle told her, giving her a hug as well.

"Damn I'm getting too old for this." MacCallister muttered. "Hey, Maria, got some biz to take care of." he told her, walking over to a door and pushing it open.

"Alright." Maria said as Rook and Volt went in first. She seemed just a little crestfallen that this was over so quickly.

I waited for the kids to go in next before joining them inside.

It was a rather small dressing room with a table and a handful of chairs. It was a tight squeeze to get everyone inside and seated, especially when Rook was rather large, and the redheaded girl ended up sitting on the blond boy's lap, their chair pressed up against another door that opened into the room. Once MacCallister closed the door the noise outside was virtually gone. He then took a chair for himself before speaking.

MacCallister started right off without any preamble. "I need ya to find a woman that's gone missing. Her name's Fiona Craig, an archaeologist that recently came to Seattle from Greece, and she's vanished. She's missed a couple of meetings she was supposed to have earlier today, and her employer wants her found ASAP."

"So why wait?" the boy asked, "It wasn't even one when you called and now it's over eight hours later."

"I barely had the time to call you guys." MacCallister told them, "There's a lot that had to be done for security for Mercurial's show tonight, and I had commitments."

The boy nodded, not even questioning the truth of the answer. I knew well enough of MacCallister that he was the kind of guy that usually gave the chip truth. If he had something to hide, he flat out told you he wasn't going to tell you.

MacCallister looked us over before saying, "Right, so pay's six thousand each to find her and bring her back."

"Alright, we're up for it." the girl announced quickly. I found it odd that the boy didn't even look surprised, like he knew what she was going to say. Honestly I found that to be more than a little strange.

"Yeah, I'm in." Volt said

"Can't say no to a damsel in distress." I managed to say.

Rook simply nodded.

"Huh. That was a bit easier than I expected." MacCallister mused. Guess he was expecting us to haggle a little over our fee. To be honest I wasn't hurting too much on the cred, and this job was just a bit more than a month's living expenses. Unlike some I was more interested in living comfortably than living large and partying like a rock star. And no, I will not break out into song, with or without auto-tune.

"First job here in… too long, and you think we're gonna negotiate price?" the boy asked. "Shit, we're nobodies here. We wanna build up our rep before we start demanding more for our skills."

MacCallister actually chuckled at that. "Riiiight." he said, giving some kind of knowing nod. Now what did he know that I didn't?

"Wait, you're really serious about this?" Volt asked, "I mean, us working with two kids who aren't older than I am put together?"

MacCallister's smile faded. "I am very serious, and I have it on good authority that these two _Fallen Angels_ are going to be more than worth the twelve large I'll be paying them." he said darkly.

Now I pride myself on being a good read of people, and not just picking up on what should be obvious to all but the most socially inept ork in the world. And the Renraku Mindreader empathy program I have helps me key up what I might miss, which wasn't how he had said "Fallen Angels." Now I also know that MacCallister's got twin children of his own. Granted they're older than these two kids (probably close to both of them combined), but he knows what it's like to be a parent, unlike myself, and knows the nightmares of sending children out into a dangerous world no matter how well taught or equipped they might be. I could see from his change of expression that he knew full well he was sticking his own neck out for these two kids.

But that wasn't all. There was a split second of shock, surprise, and fear that the empathy program caught from both kids. Damn they were good 'cause I missed it. MacCallister had said something that had truly caught them off guard, and I'd bet that something was the 'Fallen Angels' remark. I took it to mean they knew what MacCallister knew, and I still didn't have a megapulse of a clue.

"Then I guess we just need whatever else you've got on Fiona Craig and we can start looking for her." I say.

"And if I had it I'd give it." MacCallister told us. Of course, if he had enough info to do the work himself he just might. Then again if he's got more commitments of his own then he's going to outsource. He pulled out a card and handed it to me. "Call this number once you've got her."

"Then I guess we start with the main airport?" the boy asked as I pocketed the card. "Sea-Tac? She came in from Greece then she probably flew in legitimately."

"Sounds like as good a start as any I can think of." Volt conceded.

I honestly hoped they were right. It would make things a hell of a lot easier if she didn't come in by smuggler, as that could then mean any number of unofficial "points of entry" around Seattle.

"Well, since we've got our first lead, of sorts, let's get going." I suggested.

"If you need you can also leave any vehicles in the lot. I'll make sure they're safe." MacCallister told us as he stood.

Getting out of the room was about as easy as getting in. Once the door was open I could hear canned music playing and other sounds that suggested things had gotten back to normal.

Maria and Isabelle Mercurial were still there, and it looked like they were waiting for us. Once Maria noticed us she got her daughter's attention, and the both of them headed towards us.

"I want to show my thanks to you for what you did." Maria said, "I know it's not much, but, please… If I knew your names?"

In her hands I noticed a grease pen and a handful of chips.

"Nicknames fine?" I asked.

"Sure."

"Bishop." I told her.

Immediately the cap came off the grease pen and she scribbled something onto a chip before handing it to me.

"Volt." Volt said.

Again she scribbled something on a chip before passing it to him.

I took a look at the chip she had given to me. On one side was the artwork for her latest album, and on the other was a simple little scribble saying, "To Bishop, MM."

"Rook" Rook told her.

"Cypher." the blond said.

"How's it spelled?" Maria asked.

"C, Y, P, H, E, R." he told her, not sounding annoyed in the least. It was understandable that she asked, since I think I'd seen at least half a dozen different spellings for the word. He not only got the autographed chip, but a kiss on the cheek as well. Seemed odd in how he reacted, hardly blushing and with a nice smile instead of the over-the-top embarrassment I would have expected. Still something nagged at me in the back of my mind about him.

"Seraphina." the redhead said. And she too got a kiss with the chip, her face turning red to match her hair when Maria stepped back. Funny since I expected that from both of the kids.

"It was really brave of you two, what you did." Maria said as Isabelle also handed the kids each a chip. This one looked different, but on the artistic side I saw the initials 'IM.' Isabelle Mercurial. Guess the girl was breaking into the music scene as well.

We said our goodbyes and walked together towards the exit, with me stopping long enough to exchange my tag for my Predator before leaving.

The night air was refreshingly cool when we finally got out of the club. The line had also completely disappeared. Guess they all figured it wasn't worth getting in once Mercurial started her concert.

"So, you kids need a lift, or is your momma gonna come 'round to pick you up?" Volt asked as we began walking towards the parking lot. I couldn't help but snicker, but I managed to bite a comment about having a chauffeur waiting for them.

"Maybe your mama's comin' ta pick you up for beddy bye time?" Seraphina countered, her words dripping with a lot of sass and an added southern accent.

"You can shut it, Volt." Cypher added quite sharply. "We've got our own ride here."

"Okay, so then the question is how do we do our riding arrangement?" I said, "And we're gonna have to…"

I stopped when I saw a rather well dressed, dark skinned (a touch darker than Volt) dwarf casually walking up to us. I think there was some old line about "spidy senses tingling" or something like that, and if I had them they'd be tingling right now.

The dwarf stopped about seven meters from us and held up his hands, palms out. "Peace, friends." he said with a bit of a Quebecois accent, "I have a job offer for you."

Cypher and Seraphina groaned ever so softly, but still I heard them. Good lesson for them to learn. Sometimes fixers and Johnsons don't give a gram of drek about when a shadowrunner's on a job, so they just pile the work on us. Usually it happens because something coincides with the jobs, and we can get two things done for the time of one. Usually.

And how is it that Johnsons are able to do this? Well, there's an old saying that 'The walls have ears.'

Noticing our apparent non-aggression towards him he stepped forward and produced a business card from the sleeve of his jacket, handing it to me first. I read the name 'Laurent Nazaire' and 'Atlantean Foundation' on it before passing it over to Volt.

"I'd like to hire you to track down a certain item for me." Laurent told us. "It's a fist sized chunk of obsidian, and I will pay you each four thousand nuyen if you can recover it for me."

As he spoke I opened myself up to the astral to look at his aura.

"What makes you think we can do this?" Cypher asked, barely glancing at the card before passing it to Seraphina. She barely looked at it and waved him off.

"Because I know Fiona Craig smuggled something like it into Seattle." Laurent told us, "And I am fairly certain you have just been hired to track her down."

Yup, double duty job tonight. If you know the right people you'll know a lot about what's going on in the shadows. Some secrets are hard to keep, and I'd bet that Mr. Nazaire knew what the job was MacCallister was hiring us for well before we even entered Underworld 93. Probably marked us as we came in since we could bypass the line.

Now I had never met Laurent before, that I knew before reading his aura. He was no slouch either, being awakened and more powerful than myself or the girl. Rook was stronger still, but if Laurent was a magician then that was a whole different kind of power. His aura was clean and clear, and almost impeccably masked to look like he was a normal dwarf. I had barely seen through that mask myself, that's how good he was.

"And you think we're those kind of people?" Seraphina asked as I closed my third eye. I wonder what kind of reading she got on him.

Laurent smiled just before he laughed at her question. "Have you looked at yourselves? A group like you? You're certainly not a bunch of corpers out clubbing or some wageslaves. I mean, really? Even if I did not know of you already, Firefly, you five scream 'runner." He chuckled.

I noticed it almost right away. A sudden darkening of Seraphina's mood the instant Laurent has called her "Firefly" that put the uneasy feeling I got from Cypher to shame. At least he noticed it too when his smiling laughter was suddenly replaced by something much more grim.

As ineffectual as it could have been, Cypher stuck an arm out to block Seraphina. I had no doubt that she could magically clobber her boyfriend to unconsciousness considering how she had plastered those toxic spirits earlier with sorcery and a rather powerful sprit, and maybe even try it on Laurent as well, but she actually stopped whatever she was contemplating on doing.

"So you heard of us." Cypher said, not questioning but stating a fact. "She doesn't go by that name anymore. It's 'Seraphina' now, so please remember that. Don't want to see you get char broiled." He said that with a lot more calm authority than I expected any kid to manage, let alone even know, and not in the kind of spoiled and demanding way some kids learn.

Inwardly I groaned. It never does any good to threaten a Johnson, especially with magic when the other party's more powerful. Of course I doubted that he knew Laurent was also awakened.

"I'm sure I'll hear about this sometime in the future." Laurent said in about as even a tone as one could make, which surprised me a little. "In the meantime, Cypher, Seraphina." he added with a nod to both of them in kind.

Seraphina seemed to calm down quite quickly, almost like flicking a light switch. Or maybe blowing out a candle? Anyway, Cypher lowered his arm. Guess it was disaster averted, for now, but for a bit I wondered about what damage they might have done to their budding reputations.

"So," I said, trying to help move things along again, "you want us to find this stone that this person you think we're looking for might happen to have, and deliver it to you for four thousand."

"Yes." Laurent replied.

"And this person?" Rook asked.

"I have no interest in her myself." Laurent said a little coolly. "Do not get me wrong, I hope she is alive and well."

"It's just you're only interested in her rock." Cypher finished.

"Precisely."

Translation: I'm paying you to bring me the stone and whatever you're paid to do with Fiona is your other Johnson's business. Makes things easy for all of us.

"Yeah, we're in." Cypher said, sounding a little put off. Again I wondered if there was some kind of shared communication going on between them.

"Yeah, alright." Volt said with a sigh. "Double duty tonight."

"My commcode's on the card." Laurent told us, "Call me when you've got the stone. It's a shard of obsidian about the size of a human fist. That's all I know."

"Yeah, we'll give you a call." I tell him.

"So, how're we gonna handle this?" Volt asked as Laurent walked off.

"We can't take everyone in our truck." Cypher said, "Rook's a bit big to really fit well."

"My truck won't work out well, either." Rook added.

"Volt, you ride with Rook, and I'll take the kids in my car." I said.

"Uh, no." Cypher sharply said. "You can ride in our truck, or take your car yourself, but we ain't ridin' with you."

"Seriously?" Volt asked. "First Knight Errant officer that sees you driving's gonna pull you over."

"It drives itself with the windows blacked out. Completely legal." the boy countered.

"And my car seats four. We're gonna need the seat for Fiona, too." I told them.

"It's not some clunky, rusted out shit box of a truck, either." Seraphina piped in.

The rumble of diesel engine advertised a truck as it pulled up next to us. Jacked up body and large smart tires on oversized shocks looked like it was made to tackle off road terrain like a football lineman to a quarterback, especially with the bars across the front grill and an armor plate going under the truck where a bumper should've been. It also had a back seat and a bed that looked long enough to hold a pair of motorcycles, though the topper hid whatever might've been in it.

"That's your truck?" asked Rook.

"GMC Timberwolf." Cypher answered as the driver side door opened up automatically. "Modified, most of it done myself."

"Drek." I muttered, "Guess I'll be riding with you then."

"Let's go." Rook said.

"Right. So where's your ride?" Volt asked as he and Rook walked off.

I pulled out my commlink as I walked over to my car, snapped a pic, and sent it to MacCallister with the little note that it'd be in the parking lot for the job.

Then I walked back to the black Timberwolf and climbed into the back and sat down just behind the driver's seat. The back was not exactly a bench seat for three, but the middle part was made for some storage and with two cup holders and the seats themselves were wider for the passengers. Seraphina took the front passenger seat for herself. We didn't even have to close the doors as the truck did it itself. For a moment I wondered if this truck bathed them and tucked them in at night too.

"Where're we off to, boss?" came a gravelly voice from the stereo speakers.

"Sea-Tac airport." Cypher said.

True to his word the truck took off on its own. Understandable as cops would pull us over if they actually saw him driving. No one needed a driver's license to let the car drive itself.

Then I got a ping on my commlink, a user request to join a chat network.

"Just setting up a group chat." Cypher said, "It's something I'm usually doin' on these jobs."

"Encrypted?" I asked as I hit the [Accept] icon.

"Oh yeah, it's encrypted."

"Thought you'd be setting this up, Bishop." Volt said just after he joined.

"Yeah, I forgot." I told him as I shifted a little in my seat, "Looks like I might not be doing the hacking this time 'round."

"Oh, you know hacking too?" Seraphina asked, turning around to look at me.

"I'm alright. I just don't spend a lot of time on coding and stuff." I tell her.

"I'm learning, myself." she said, "Cypher's teaching me, got me a killer 'link and everything."

I hid my reaction about her being a newbie hacker, but I also wasn't too upset. Everyone's gotta start some time and somewhere. I did hope that she'd just handle whatever light stuff there was and let me and Cypher deal with the real heavy work.

"So we've got three hackers? Drek." cussed Volt.

"So?" Seraphina asked, turning back around to watch where we were going, putting that same sass back into her voice. "We've got two magicians and an adept, too. You ain't bitchin' 'bout that."

Cypher chuckled.

"So you gonna let the kids take the lead in hacking?" Volt asked.

"You know, Volt, we all gotta start somewhere sometime." I said as switched over to my other commlink.

Now any hacker worth their code won't use a Transys Avalon like I did, but they're good enough for those who are starting out. Like I said, I don't spend much time on coding to be a great hacker.

So I loaded up the analyzer program I had on the Transys Avalon and ran a scan on the network. From the inside it wasn't all that hard to identify the five of us, and taking a guess at which one was Cypher's commlink hosting the chat I ran a scan on his icon. I wanted to see the quality of the hardware he had running.

The results I got surprised me a little. The 'link identified as a Fairlight Caliban, which was better hardware than my Avalon, and it had been modified.

"Well?" Volt asked.

"Kid's got a better 'link than I do, and it looks like some better software too."

"Satisfied?" Cypher asked.

"So he's takin' the lead in hacking?" Volt asked.

"Yeah, Cypher's taking the lead on hacking." I told him.

"Seriously?"

"Seriously." I responded. "Drek, you got the heat turned up high or something?"

"Ironhide?" Cypher asked.

"I'll turn his heated seat down by half." the truck announced.

Heated seats? Starting to wonder just how kitted out this truck was I poked around a little in the back seat. I found that underneath the cup holders between the two back seats was a miniature fridge, and there were a few cans of Hugo Natural frosty cold inside.

After I got over the luxury of the truck I found I was starting to have serious doubts about my initial expectations on Cypher's hacking skills. What I had gotten was a complete opposite of a kiddie 'link, but something that was on the cutting edge of the market. And if he had coded its operating system himself…

"Alright, I got something." Cypher said, interrupting my train of thought, "She caught a shuttle from Sea-Tac to some place called Mulvihill Hotel."

"That's out in Belleview." Volt said.

"Hold on. How do you know this?" I asked.

"I hacked the airport's network." Cypher answered, sounding like he did something like this every day.

"Already?" Rook asked.

"Yeah."

"Kid's good."

Yeah, good. And I was starting to wonder if he was a little cocky about his skill.

"So, a hotel." Volt said, "How're we going in?"

"Let me think on that a bit. Certainly not guns blazing." I said.

"Can't really sneak in, either. Not when we don't know which was her room." Seraphina added.

"I can find that out." Cypher told us.

"Hang off the hacking." I advised. "It'll really look odd if the bunch of us just go walking on in."

"So if you wanna avoid hacking how're we gonna figure out which room Fiona was in?" Volt asked.

"Is some, how you say it, 'shuck and jive'?" Rook asked.

"If the kids are up to it, yeah."

We took the 167 north, skirting the boundary between Tacoma on the left and Auburn on the right, which later became Renton on the right. The truck signaled for the turn-off onto the 405, and we cut through Renton on our way up to into Bellevue.

"Seems so different here." Seraphina commented thoughtfully. "Not like Denver at all."

"Yeah." agreed Cypher.

"How's it different?" asked Rook.

"Not as many districts, and a lot more security." Cypher answered. "Can't legally cross the city without going through at least two border checkpoints."

I found it interesting how he said legally.

"And Manhattan… Shit." Seraphina added.

"Never been there." Volt said.

"I was there, once." Rook said, "When I came to this country from Paris. Well, I don't think it was Manhattan."

"Probably one of the airports." I said.

"JFK in Brooklyn." Cypher added, "It's the one that handles flights to Europe. We passed through there on a job."

"Any place you two haven't been?" Volt asked.

"Africa." Cypher answered.

"South America." Seraphina added.

"Australia. Pretty much anywhere in the southern hemisphere." Cypher told us.

"Well traveled kids." commented Rook.

"Anyway, here's the plan…" I said.

* * *

I had to refocus my mind again as we walked in through the front doors of the Mulvihill Hotel. The adaptability of these two kids was startling. At least without our chat network I wouldn't have to worry about Volt yelling suggestions to us.

First up was the fact that their clothing was made to change colors. Swapped out for the computer tech lines was something that looked like regular clothing. Their pants looked like denim blue jeans, she wore a shirt with five anime girls that looked like some kind of magic girls or super heroines, and he had a 'Neil The Ork Barbarian' shirt. Her jacket had turned orange with flames at the base and end of the sleeves, and his was now looking like he got it from the Seahawk's fan store. Cypher was even keen enough to have the truck park somewhere where it was obscured to most that he was in the driver's seat when we got out.

But now I was walking ahead of them, and the two were pretty well into character as tired, squabbling siblings.

"Hiya." I said to the clerk behind the counter, trying to sound tired with a forced happy to it.

"Good evening." the clerk replied, adding a lot more hoity toity than I thought the place deserved. He even had his stereotypically pointed nose up just a little, like there was some rank cheese sitting beneath it on the counter.

"Sorry we're late, but we're trying to… oomph!" One of the kids bumped into me hard, hard enough to shove me into the counter.

"Dad!" Seraphina whined, "Calvin's being mean!"

"She keeps getting in my way!" Cypher countered.

"Am not!"

I groaned. "Sorry, we're trying to catch up to my sister." I tell the clerk, "Kinda flighty, and she doesn't… aagh!" One of them had stepped hard on my foot, and it really hurt.

"Doesn't always remember to tell me everything." I finish through gritted teeth.

"She did it!" Cypher accused.

"Did not!"

"She told me she was here, but didn't bother telling me which room she was in." I told the clerk.

"Dad! He's being gross!"

"You're gross!"

I spun around on the two, and when I saw them it looked like they were really going at it.

"Mina started it!" Cypher cried.

"Did not!"

"Would you two settle down!" I growled.

"But…" Cypher started to say.

"I don't care who started it, I'm finishing it." I told them, "Mina, you go sit over there." I pointed to a love seat and chairs that were around a coffee table.

Seraphina stormed off in a huff. Drek, I couldn't tell if she was really pissed or not.

"And behave!" I added loudly. Turning back to the clerk I said, "Sorry, it's been a long drive, and she does so love to see them when she can."

"Name?"

"Ben Ferguson."

"Her name?"

"Oh, yeah, right. Fiona Craig."

The clerk's fingers danced in the air. Obviously an AR keyboard that only he could see.

"Fourteen-oh-eight." the clerk told us with a sigh, pointing towards a stairway off to the side.

"Great, thanks." I told him with a relieved sigh. "C'mon Cal, let's go see Auntie Fiona."

Cypher gave an exasperated sigh as he followed.

Seraphina still had her pouty expression as she stood.

I waved at her to come over, and she stormed over to us.

"I've had enough of you two tonight." I told them sternly, "C'mon now, up those stairs. I'm keeping an eye on you two."

They both groaned as they took the lead, side by side they stomped up the stairs.

After the first flight of stairs their demeanor completely changed, reset back what I presumed was normal for them.

Fiona's room was up on the fourth floor, and not too far down the hallway. As was standard fair for a hotel the door had a maglock to it.

Further on down the hallway was an ork maid, quite attractive (not quite as big boned as was typical for orks) and focused on a stain on the hallway floor.

I was about to ask Cypher what he was going to do to get in when I saw him pull out a card from a pocket. He slid it into the slot like normal for a guest, and after two seconds the little red light turned green.

Like all was normal he pocketed the card and we were in.

There was a little ambient light in the room, enough to see by, but still I hit the lights anyway. Best to try and keep up illusions.

"Shit. Place's a mess." Seraphina cussed.

"Think someone beat us here?" Cypher asked as he walked deeper into the room.

I don't think the design of a basic hotel room had changed much over the last century. Just to the left of the door was the bathroom and toilet, with the bedroom just deeper in. A single slept in bed was to the left, an opened suitcase sitting at the foot, facing a trideo screen on a dresser to the right, and a window with the curtains drawn ahead of us. In one corner of the room was a pile of mixed clothes that wouldn't have been embarrassing to most boys, but probably most girls. On a desk next to the dresser was a tray of partially eaten food, along with a stack some papers.

More papers were strewn about the room, so I grabbed a bunch and started rifling through them. Turned out the bulk of them were take-out menus from all over the place. I wondered if she ever stocked up on antacids considering the exotic mix of places she'd been to.

"No, I think we're the first ones. Looks like she's just a slob." I said.

"She's a bigger slob than Cypher." remarked Seraphina.

"Hey!" decried Cypher, taking exception. "You're not so neat either!"

I shook my head as I tossed aside the papers, having found nothing useful in them.

"Look at this." Seraphina said, walking over to Cypher. She had a leather bound notebook in one hand. I walked over to join them.

Cypher had taken the notebook and was flipping through the pages quite quickly. Then he stopped on one and read aloud, "'Strange magic aura–unknown. Ritual magic? Summoning focus?' Notes on the stone."

"Let's see." I said, jockeying for a better view.

It sure was. Several scribblings on her thoughts and findings, like this chunk of obsidian was off of a much larger piece. There was even a pretty good sketch of what was supposed to be the Morel Stone.

"'…strange cavern four kilometers outside Phaestos'?" Seraphina asked. "Not that fucking disk again."

"Disk? Again?" I asked, hiding my surprise at her choice of words.

"Past job. We spent a week last spring chasing this disk across Europe." Cypher answered. "I think it's something unrelated. Besides, I think we got a clue." He pointed to the margin of the page, "Jack Turner, Seattle, twenty-hundred."

"And yesterday's date." I added. "So now we gotta figure out who this Jack Turner is."

"Probably a criminal." Seraphina reasoned, "Makes me think of the criminal type."

If I had to guess I'd say that Cypher was already doing some online searches on the name 'Jack Turner.' In the likely event that he didn't get what we needed I already knew who to ask that probably did know.

"So, just to pass a little time for the clerk downstairs, let's get to know one another a little better." I said.

Seraphina frowned.

I put my hands up defensively. "No, nothing perverted. Sheesh." I told them. "Like Denver, how long were you two there before coming to Seattle?"

Even though the two didn't look at each other it was clear that there was some kind of private communication going on between the two of them. It took only a thought to load up my scanner and sniffer programs, but I already doubted they would be of any use. Still, I set about trying to identify the 'links they had.

Then Cypher's head perked up. "If we go now we can slip out. There's another family at the counter, and the kids are worse than the act we put on."

"Good, let's go." Seraphina said.

"Hold on, how do you know that?" I asked, "Did you hack the hotel anyway?"

"Fat chance. I left a fly-spy down in the lobby." Cypher told me.

I sighed. "Alright, let's go."

I caught the lights as we left Fiona's room. The hallways were empty as we headed back towards the lobby.

True to his word there was a family of five at the counter. Three were kids that were younger than Cypher or Seraphina, and they were exceptionally cranky and ill behaved. I'm pretty sure the clerk didn't notice us at all as we simply walked out the front door.

Not quite sure why I decided to look up at the sky as we walked to the truck. According to the weather reports it wasn't supposed to be a cloudy night, but then you really couldn't tell anyway because of all the light pollution that drowned out the stars. There wasn't any big bright moon hanging up there, either.

We were close to Cypher's truck when I received a request to rejoin his private chat. It was an easy mental click to accept it.

"So what'd you find?" asked Volt.

"She was stayin' here, but hasn't been there in a day or so." I answered. "Was supposed to meet a Jack Turner yesterday."

"So we just gotta figure out who this guy is and where he's at." Volt said.

"Best I've gotten so far is he's a smuggler in the Underground." Cypher told us.

"That's a pretty big place." I said.

"Bet you know someone to ask 'bout Jack, eh?" Seraphina asked.

"How'd you guess?" I asked back.

"You ain't the first guy like… you I've met."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. Back in Denver, did a few jobs with this elf called Morph. Knew a lot of ladies."

"Well, it just so happens I do know someone, and it ain't a lady." I told her. Already I was making arrangements.

* * *

Well, to say Frank Scarborough is a man would be a stretch. If you really wanted to nitpick, then technically he was a man since genetically he did have a 'Y' chromosome and a (replaced) penis. He was, however, quite a homosexual with a slightly unhealthy love of boys.

Now he wasn't quite as unhealthy as good ole Mr. Gilchrest was of little kids, but he frequently commented on the cuteness of various boys. He somewhat reminded me of Deacon, but he was crass where she was compassionate.

We had to go back down to Renton to a place called The Italiano. Part dance club, part cocktail lounge, and so openly run by the Mafia that about the only thing they don't do there is openly advertise.

And Frank was well in bed with the Finnegan Family. Maybe literally, I didn't know for sure.

"Hey! Hey! Bishop!" I heard Frank yell over the swing music that played. I saw him at the bar, martini in hand, with an empty barstool beside him and a waiting drink. He seemed to be in a James Bond mood tonight, wearing the classic spy's black suit and neck tie.

I also knew him well enough that he never spiked the drinks he gave anyone. No, if he wanted you taken care of he had a troll leg breaker he kept on retainer do it, and while it was almost never lethal it was invariably embarrassing.

And I noticed said leg breaker down at the end of the bar, a troll I knew by the name of Tom Tom. So without hesitation I went right on up to the bar and sat down like nothing was wrong. The drink was something Frank favored giving to people, a tall glass of hard liquors called a Black Pearl. At least I knew one alone wouldn't be enough to knock me over.

"Was surprised you said you were here, Frank." I said, taking a sip of my drink. "Thought you would've been up at Powerline. Or have you finally lost favor with Sweet William?"

Sweet William was about as flaming a fag as anyone could get without actually being set on fire. I had met him once, a troll fixer who worked out of the Powerline who frequently tipped the boys he likes. He made Frank seem straight.

And that place was also run by the yakuza, but they were a bit easier about who did business there so long as you didn't cut into their profit margin.

Which also meant that someone like Frank also did some brisk business there despite his mafia connections.

"Naw, naw, we're still null sheen." Frank told me, waving a bejeweled hand at me. "It just gets a little dull being in the same place all the time."

"Stepped on a toe?"

"Maybe."

"And so you're here, with the Murdered Mime just across the street?"

The Murdered Mime was another yakuza run establishment, and very similar to The Italiano. It was like a choice between McHugh's and Cap'n Beef.

"So, you were wanting to ask me about someone?" Frank asked.

"Yeah, one Jack Turner."

"Ah, Captain Jack Turner. I'm sure you've already learned something about him."

"Just that he works out of the Underground."

"Well, yeah, hmm mmm, that's pretty much true." Frank told me as he took a sip of his martini.

"Captain, eh? Must be a smuggler with a boat." I said, "Still doesn't help much, considering how much coastline there is."

"Hmm mmm mmm, you just gotta know the right people."

"And I thought you did, or else I wouldn't be here right now."

"Oh, I think I do. You really know how to stroke an ego, Bishop."

"With you, you know that's all I'm gonna stroke." I tell him before taking another sip of my drink.

"Well, you do know what I want from you." Frank said coyly.

"Yeah, yeah, I do." I replied morosely. "Rook and Volt."

"Ooohh, Rook." Frank said with a shiver. "A mountain of an ogre." He held a dreamy look in his eye before moving on. "But I can't believe it's just the three of you looking for him."

"It isn't." I said, pulling a data chip out of an inside jacket pocket. "Got two newbies on this one."

"Two?" Frank asked, his voice almost turning to a squeal of delight.

The chip clicked as I placed it on the bar. It stuck to my finger as I tapped it, clicking on the bar with each tap. Then I slid it over to Frank who was quick to snatch up the chip and slot it in his commlink.

"The blonde's Cypher." I told him, "About eleven or twelve, about a meter and a half tall."

"Oooo, so delicious." cooed Frank. It was disgusting.

"The redhead's Seraphina. About ten or so."

"She's kinda cute. Could maybe pass for a boy if she trimmed her hair."

My hand snapped like a handcuff on Frank's wrist. Startled, he looked up from the private AROs of images that were on the chip to me and we locked eyes.

"I'm gonna tell you right now, it's hands off on these two." I told Frank as sternly as I could.

"You don't get to dictate terms to me." Frank snapped back, regaining his composure. He yanked his hand away, and I let him go.

"You will if you want to live." I said, my voice still hard, "That's his girlfriend there, and they're pretty tight."

"Never stopped me before."

"Earlier tonight she conjured up a troll sized earth elemental that thumped four toxic coyotes like they were nothing." I told him. "You try a move on him, and I'll bet she'll have that elemental shove a ruby spike so far up your hoop it'll pick your nose for you."

"Party pooper." Frank pouted. Then his expression suddenly changed. "Hey! What drek's this?"

"What're you talking about?" I asked him.

"This!" he told me, making the ARO public so I could see it.

What I had expected to have been a trideo capture of Cypher and Seraphina had turned into a big black rectangle with some kind of gray or silver geometric pattern at the center, and it looked familiar. At the bottom read: " **Better Luck Next Time.** "

Then it hit me. It looked like Seraphina's necklace.

"Drek." I cussed, feeling like a fool. "Girl hacked me. Must've set a timer to wipe the pic." Damn bitch was better than she let on to pull this off.

"Then she did them all. The batch you gave me are all the same."

"Great." I sighed. "Anyway, about Jack…"

"No." Frank said sharply.

"Even though I lived up to my end of the deal?"

"You brought me nothing!" Frank pounded a fist on the bar.

"I did what you asked. What happened after isn't my fault, _so tell me_." I ordered, adding just a touch of magic to those last three words.

"He has his ship, the _Fortune Hunter_ , at a hole called Pirate's Bay." Frank told me with a sigh, "Now get your hoop outta here before I have…"

"Yeah, yeah." I waved Frank off as I hopped off the stool and headed for the door. I could tell he was far from pissed off enough to make good on his threat but I decided not to aggravate him further. Especially when I'd gotten what I had come for.

And I was pretty sure he was flipping me off.

* * *

"I've got a bone to pick with you, girl." I said, pulling the truck's door hard to close it.

On the way back to their truck I had checked my commlinks as best as I could, and found that only the few images I had captured of the two to give to Frank had been corrupted. Everything else had been untouched, and I couldn't even find a data trace of an intrusion or another user.

"What'd I do?" Seraphina innocently asked me.

"Hacked my 'link and set some files to self corrupt."

"She didn't do shit." Cypher said, turning around to look at me. "I did it."

"If you did it then why'd you use the symbol on her necklace?" I asked.

"Because it's his online signature." Seraphina answered.

"Wait… What?" I went, trying to process this information.

"I found that as a pic in an old game book, and when I found no hackers were using it as a sig I decided I would." Cypher told me. "Been using it almost two years now."

"And I decided I'd have it made into this choker." Seraphina added. "Been wearing it over a year."

"Kinda like wearing his pin?" I asked.

"What?" Seraphina asked me back, looking genuinely confused.

"Never mind." I told them. "Just hook me back up to the chat so we can get on with this."

Right away I got a prompt and accepted it.

"We're off to Lordstrungs." I said. "From there we can get a guide to take us to Pirate's Cove."

"That's where Jack Turner's at?" Volt asked.

"Where the Captain works, yeah."

"Captain?" Cypher asked.

"Pirate or smuggler, if he's got a boat he's a Captain." Rook said.

"You heard the man, Ironhide." Cypher said to his truck, "Look up Lordstrungs and take us there."

"Be glad to, but, you see, there's a small problem." the gruff voice said, "Which one?"

"The one in Downtown. Should only be one." I told it.

"Yes sir." the truck said as sweetly as a gravelly voice can be, which isn't very.

The big diesel engine rumbled to life. As the truck pulled out of the parking space it asked, "You sure it's a good time to go shopping?"

"Sassy truck." I muttered, "We're not going shopping, but Lordstrung's is open twenty-four hours and is one of the best entrances to the Underground." After pondering a thought I asked, "Where'd you find the personality program for it?"

"Some really old flatvid I saw years ago." Cypher answered, "Some red demon monster hunter. Thought it'd be more fitting for a big racing truck than some of the more popular stuff."

"Yeah. Would've torched it if you went with the young elfin Goth teen." Seraphina said.

I remembered hearing somewhere about a guy who uploaded the 'Sullen Elf Teen Girl' into his hunting rifle, though I wondered how you could actually tell what the metatype of the voice's owner really was.

"Hey, I know we're on the job, but I think we should stop someplace for the night." Rook said.

And when he put that thought in my head I realized how long I had been up myself.

"You sure we should?" Volt asked.

"Statistically the worst that can happen will have by now." Cypher told us, "We break 'till morning it doesn't change her odds."

"Kinda harsh, ain't it?"

"And we're no good to her if we're tired." Rook said.

"I know a place where we can crash." I said.

* * *

The place initially didn't look like a home. More a mechanic's garage, really. Well, that was the first floor of the building that we were pulling up to now, a privately owned auto repair in the Tukwila neighborhood in Downtown. It was a little close to Sea-Tac to be really nice like Bryn-Mawr, but certainly loads better than most anyplace in Redmond or Puyallup.

And since I had contacted our host, we were expected. The two garage doors slowly went up to let the trucks in.

"Ya know," I said as I climbed out of Cypher's truck, "I'm surprised you've managed to stay up this long. Most kids would be falling down by now."

"We're not like most kids." he replied.

"True. Most don't have bleeding edge computers inside their skulls."

"And Guy, he's okay with this?" Volt asked.

"Yeah, Guy's cool about short overnights like this." I answered. "Try to stay a second night without a really good reason and you'll get a pipe wrench over the head and wake up in the dumpster out back."

"Just be quiet, will you guys?" Guy asked in a harshly hushed tone, standing next to the controls for the garage doors. "My daughter's used to the door but not a lot of voices."

"Who're you?" Volt asked.

"Yeah, yeah, we will." Cypher responded, not even reacting to the fact that Guy was a woman.

"Just point us to our room." Seraphina added, also not seemingly surprised.

Yup, Guy was a woman. Her real name was Guinevere, but she hated it because she felt it was too girly for the grease monkey that she was. She was about a head taller than Cypher and had a mop of long red hair a touch more orange than Seraphina's. She had a slim build and nice figure that wasn't too well hidden beneath the short sleeveless top and shorts she was wearing.

"Wait, you two knew?" Volt asked the kids. "You said you were newbies."

The two stopped and turned to look at Volt. "Yeah, we're new. In Seattle. But ya think I wasn't listening in to Bishop's call?" Cypher asked.

"Awe, frag me." I groaned. I had been running my encryption program for privacy, too. Apparently whatever decryption program and skills Cypher had were enough to break that.

"Hold on, did I catch that kid right?" Guy asked.

"Yeah, he cracked my encryption and listened to our conversation." I said.

"Of course." Cypher admitted.

"Hey, you ain't doin' that to all of us, are ya?" Volt asked.

Both kids only looked at him, and said nothing.

Volt groaned. "Frag me."

In unison the kids replied, "No."

"Alright you guys, let me show you where you can sleep." Guy said.

Now it wasn't exactly a bedroom that Guy showed us, but one of the back rooms that she used for storage for tools and parts. Now she was putting a lot of trust into me since I was pretty much vouching for the others that she didn't know. And I was putting some faith into the kids that they wouldn't get sticky fingers and swipe something from her.

While the others were looking like they were getting settled with their sleeping mats, Guy pulled me back out and aside for a little private chat. She was looking quite worried.

"What do you know about those two kids?" she asked me.

"Not much. Supposedly they're not new to the shadows but haven't really worked in Seattle. He's got a decent 'link in his head and can hack, and she's a rather powerful magician for her age."

"He's really rubbing me the wrong way." Guy admitted.

"Yeah, I've gotten something…" I started to say.

Guy interrupted, "No, it's more than just that. There's a lot of signal coming from him, and she's connected to a lot of it."

Yeah, I had forgotten that Guy was a technomancer. Actually, before Crash 2.0 she was also an otaku, but after a brush with the crash virus she started fading. By her eighteenth birthday she had lost her abilities entirely. A few years later she was touched by the Resonance and re-emerged as a technomancer. She had also swapped out her old datajack with ASIST converter for a more modern datajack with an implanted commlink that she used mostly for data storage.

"I'm worried about what he's doing to her." Guy told me.

"Considering a fight we had with some spirits earlier tonight, I really don't think he's controlling or manipulating her, if that's what you're worried about." I told her. Then I remembered our incident with Laurent Nazaire, and how he seemed to stop her from trying to magically blow up the dark skinned dwarf. I shook my head of the thought and said, "It'd pretty much be impossible to control someone effectively while you're fist fighting a spirit."

"What?"

"Some spirits attacked before our job meet. He actually went toe to toe with a couple of them. Even managed to disrupt one. And no, he's not awakened."

"Then how'd he…?"

"No idea." Honestly I hadn't put much thought into how, but I still had no clue how he did it. "But it does answer a bit about how those two seem to work together, if they've got some kind of private chat between them."

"And the encryption… I can barely hear the signal and I can't make any of it out."

"He's got a boosted Caliban in his head, and you can't decrypt his signal?"

Guy shook her head. "That's no Caliban I'm feeling. It's much more… muchier." She sighed in frustration as she couldn't put to words what she was feeling from him.

I put a hand on her shoulder. She was far from the only technomancer I knew, and that didn't count Deacon either. I knew some things weren't quite as easy to explain, but at least I got an idea. And part of that idea was that I had figured wrong about the 'link in Cypher's head.

"I just think they're not being chip true about what they say." Guy told me.

"That's not an exception, that's the norm. You know this business."

Guy nodded. She was a legal citizen of the U.C.A.S. from birth, but frequently did little things for various shadowrunners because her business didn't always bring in all the cred she needed, especially when she was a single parent with an eight year old daughter. And most all of the shadowy business she got came from her one employee, a big troll by the name of Hank.

"Hey, job's not that hard this time. Good one for the kids to cut their teeth on. And I'm sure that if I end up doing more jobs with them they'll open up some more."

"You're not gonna try that… mind reading spell on them, are you?"

"Frag no! Guy, you should've seen the spirit she conjured tonight." I put my hand up to about where I thought its head might've been. "An earth spirit this tall. It thumped those spirits harder than a drunken ork crushes beer cans against his head."

Guy's eyes went wide, but she said nothing. At least she got the idea of the girl's magical strength.

"Look, I should probably get in there so I can get some sleep." I tell her.

Guy simply nodded before heading off. After a little bit I headed in as well.

I wasn't too surprised to find the kids sharing a mattress, or spooning with his arms around her. At least they wouldn't be trying to do something really stupid while sharing the room with the rest of us.

So I headed over to the last unclaimed mattress to lie down. I closed my eyes, thinking about what Guy had told me about what she felt from Cypher. If I understood what she meant right then the 'link he had in his skull was well beyond anything on the open market, and that meant military grade hardware. And that begged the question on how he got his hands on something like that, let alone implanted into his head.

* * *

Lordstrung's was one of those super ritzy department stores, the kind that you go to if you've got more cred to burn than sense. Not that the prices were outrageously high, mind you, but you didn't go there for simple socks and such but where you'd go for a personal fitting for something high priced for those high level board meetings you'll always hear about but never actually see.

And this Lordstrung's was smack in the middle of the entire Downtown scene, with its clubs and the A.C.H.E. straight south of it. There was also a Soybucks a block south of the store on 5th Avenue, which was where we all stopped for breakfast.

It had been almost two months since I had been here last, since the courier job that turned into a few fights for survival before negotiations could be finished, where Knight Errant had set up a full on barricade to try and contain what they thought was some kind of bio-weapon attack gone wrong.

Even as early as it was the parking lot was starting to fill with cars. Even so Cypher's truck did manage to find a rather close spot to the Lordstrung's store, and Rook parked his pickup truck next to it.

"Just so you know," I said, pulling my Predator and visually checking that it was loaded and ready, "the Underground isn't exactly a nice place to anyone who's not a troll or an ork. Doesn't matter that you're both kids, the Skraacha'll just as soon kick in your teeth as they would mine."

"We haven't been in unfriendly territory before." Seraphina said as she got out.

"Aurora's 'bout as friendly as Redmond is here." Cypher added as he too got out.

"So you guys know well enough to be careful." I said as I followed.

"Don't close the door." Cypher told me as my feet hit the ground. I simply stepped back to watch.

Cypher climbed up just as Seraphina came around to join us. He hit a catch behind my seat and the back folded down to reveal a storage compartment. I hid my surprise as I watched him pull out a handgun with four stacked barrels and pass it to Seraphina, who slipped it into a holster inside her jacket. He then pulled out a sword and passed it to her.

"Think a full load will do?" he asked her.

"Should be plenty." she answered.

I just stood there and watched as he pulled out two modified Predator IVs, which went into holsters inside his jacket, another Predator IV that looked unmodified that was in a belt holster he put on, a handgun that looked more like a one-shot shotgun from the size of it (or a literal hand cannon) that he shoved into his belt at his back, and finally a sword of his own.

"Got enough firepower?" I asked.

"I hope I don't need it." He answered. Even so I saw him pocket several spare magazines and about half a dozen shotgun shells.

Both kids wore their swords strapped over one shoulder. Their only other obvious gun was Cypher's standard Predator at his right hip.

" _Merde_ , ready for a war?" Rook asked.

"One we don't want to fight." Seraphina answered, shifting her sword to a comfortable position.

Knowing Rook he carried no weapons. He actually never even practiced with any kind of guns, and any ranged combat was whatever he could grab and throw.

Volt was also similarly lightly equipped when it came to being prepared for a fight. He had a light pistol he called 'Stinger' and about a dozen throwing stars.

"You know the authorities have problems with people carrying big weapons." commented Volt.

"And we've got the proper permits for these." Cypher countered, patting his sword's hilt. "As far as they'll be concerned it's just as legal for us to carry these swords as it is you to hide that Ceska vz/120 in the left side of your jacket."

If Volt's jaw could've hit the ground it would have, dropping faster than a Thor shot at terminal velocity.

"Not too bad getting it slaved and hidden and all, but since it's a smartgun I know it's there." Cypher said.

"K, let's not keep this Captain waiting." Seraphina added.

"And you doubted me about his hacking skills?" I asked Volt, not expecting an answer. He had no idea how surprised I was that the kid knew right off about the Ceska. It wasn't even until the third job me and Volt had done together that I learned he was packing it.

And to be honest I was a bit nervous as we walked into Lordstrung's. I knew I'd be able to get in and down into the Underground, even with Knight Errant's new post on the topside end of the escalators, but Cypher was now a walking arsenal of handguns. I was hoping that his licenses were up to date because we were going to get checked, especially the kids with how they were openly carrying their swords.

It seemed pretty easy to just walk up to the escalators, moving with the flow of people head to the Underground. I even nodded at the Knight Errant officer at his post just before heading down. He nodded back, I think he glanced at the kids, but didn't say or really do anything else. Maybe he thought they were props or toys, or he checked their IDs and everything came back green, I don't know.

My thoughts on our good luck at getting past them vanished when I started hearing a commotion down below.

"Keep cool." I advised, more for the kids than anybody, as we got closer. With a thought I also loaded up my Or'zet linguasoft.

I saw the cause of the commotion, and more. The typical AR displays about good behavior and such had been vandalized with new sayings such as "Reality Is A Lie," "The world is a cube," or "For a good time call Gutter's mom at LTG 22206 (62-4225)!" All were done in neon colors to match the neo-lux body art of those on one side of the commotion.

Visible through the AR spam were the Skraacha in their gray and brown.

"Shit." Cypher and Seraphina cussed at the same time.

At the time I didn't even have a moment to wonder if they were precognitive or something, because those with guns drew them, implanted cyberweapons were exposed, and all hell broke loose.

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" chirped Cypher as our group chat suddenly went down.

"Everyone, wireless off!" I yelled as I tried to give the commands to my commlinks to cut their signal. Already my vision was getting flooded with AR spam. I had managed to get the drek cleared in time to see a chromed up man coming at me, an array of spikes on his fist aimed straight for my face. I managed to sidestep him, my left fist connecting hard to his gut.

Two more rushed me, AR spam still littering my vision as I barely managed to evade their attacks. I had to let my body remember my training in close combat, how my opponents would move to how I moved.

Now when I say I'm a lover and not a fighter, don't start thinking I don't actually know how to fight. I'm okay with a handgun, but I'm trained in some jujutsu, karate, kung fu, and even a bit of ars cybernetica, all with an emphasis on hitting hard or knocking down. I also did some boxing and wrestling in high school.

The fight became a bit of a blur. I know at some point someone tried restraining me from behind for a buddy, and that buddy got my foot in his crotch, and I think I busted the nose of the other that tried restraining me. What I do know is that when I saw an armed and armored Knight Errant officer aim his standard issue Predator IV at my face I stopped everything and put my hands up. I did an impression of a statue while another patted me down, finding both my own Predator IV and the Morrissey Élan hidden up my right sleeve. He actually took the time to pull my sleeve back to undo the straps holding the slide to my arm.

Once I was disarmed I was escorted over to Rook and Volt. Seeing they had their hands down I dropped mine. We were not, however, left unguarded.

"They say anything?" I asked.

"Just wait." one of the officers answered.

And so we waited. DocWagon had also shown up to tend to their clients, and other Knight Errant officers were hauling off gang members (Skraacha and Reality Hackers alike), and most everyone else was able to go about their business. Everyone except us.

After about twenty minutes worth of waiting a rather tall troll showed up, walking straight over to us. And when I mean tall I really mean large as he must have been over three meters tall. Must've been from the generation where two-eighty was the average. He was bald, his broad shoulders and his bullish horns adding to the illusion that he had no neck. He was dressed rather nicely in a white button down shirt and dark blue business suit that probably looked more expensive than it really was.

It was really easy for him to glare down at us, given his height. Finally after giving the three of us the once-over more than once he finally asked, "You're shadowrunners, right?" His voice was deep, like someone talking from the bottom of a barrel.

A long time ago being a shadowrunner wasn't something you advertized. It was like 'Fight Club' where the first and second rules were you never talked about Fight Club. And blabbing about that you were a shadowrunner was frequently a suicide move. I don't mean your career's over, but your life.

"No, we're just innocent bystanders that got caught up in some gang violence." I told him.

"Heh. Bulldrek." the troll gruffed.

"Alright. He's a fairy princess," I pointed at Rook, "and I'm a magic unicorn, and we're here to give the poor kids of the Underground wishes."

A Knight Errant officer stepped up to the troll. "We managed to catch them, Detective." he said.

"Good. Bring 'em here."

'Them' turned out to be Cypher and Seraphina. The two had their hands secured behind their backs, and I guessed it was by something unhackable. Behind them were five more Knight Errant officers, and two of them had their Predators leveled on them while one held their collection of handguns and swords. Cypher also had something like a helmet strapped to his head, an Ares White Light head jammer. Guess they figured out he had a 'link in his brain.

"A little excessive for two pre-teens?" I asked.

"Not when the redhead's a pyrotechnic." one of them, one of the two not holding a Predator, answered. "She incinerated two people."

"Told you to tone down the fire." muttered Cypher.

"Shut it!" barked the troll. Turning to me he said, "Care to rephrase your answer?"

I wish I had more time to ponder Seraphina's fire magic. Instead I figured we were going nowhere unless we admitted to being shadowrunners, so giving in I said, "Yeah, fine, we are. Kids too, apparently."

I couldn't tell if the two looked disappointed that I admitted it, or how I lumped them in with us. They certainly weren't happy either way.

"Good. I'm Detective Tosh Athack of Knight Errant's Special Crimes Task Force." the troll, Tosh, told us. He didn't actually sound all that surprised that two preteens were shadowrunners.

"And what's that mean to us?" snipped Cypher.

Tosh glared at Cypher. "It means," he growled, "dealing with shadowrunners and gang wars. Guess I get both in one day. Lucky me."

I really hoped neither of the kids would not comment about him not sounding lucky.

Tosh continued, "Now my boss needs some folks like you for a special job. If it were up to me I'd just drop your hoops in a hole and forget about you, but it's your lucky day because it ain't up to me."

He pulled out a good sized commlink, working the touch pad with his thumb. I took the opportunity to reactivate the wireless functions of my commlink.

"Hey, um, if we're gonna conference call with someone would someone care to get this salad bowl off my head?" Cypher asked.

Tosh gestured with his head towards one of the Knight Errant troopers, who came over and simply switched off the head jammer.

Soon a message prompt appeared through my commlink, a request for a conference call. Figuring it was Tosh's boss I hit [Accept].

An ARO of human woman appeared. She was Caucasian and had her red tinted brown hair pulled back into a bun that almost looked like she had it styled in a pixie cut. As much more as I could see was that she wore a black suit with dark blue pinstripes, her high collared jacket open to show off what meager cleavage she had.

"I'm not fond of working outside the law." she started off without any preamble and rock hard frankness. "But in this world, the law is, quite frankly, a mess. Criminals have a million ways to avoid the long arm of the law, as I'm sure you're well aware of."

"A million's not enough." Cypher said sourly.

"Indeed. However, I have a job to do, and one way or another I plan to get it done. That's where you come in.

"Seattle law doesn't quite extend below the streets of Seattle. The government doesn't recognize the Underground as part of the city, and as such won't contract Knight Errant to police it. The criminal scum who prey on my city know this, and seek refuge in that pit." she told us. From the stress in her voice I was hearing I could tell this was a sensitive subject for her.

"I've been tracking someone who's holed up down there somewhere. I need him brought somewhere so I can have him legally arrested. Your job is going to be to find this man, and deliver him to Detective Athack here. He'll claim to have caught the guy inside his jurisdiction, and he will go to jail for a long, long time. You'll keep silent about the matter, and get paid. How's that sound?"

"Like this isn't the first time you've done this, Ms. Oaks." Cypher said.

I looked at the blond, eyes wider than I would've liked to let show. "Oaks, as in Assistant District Attorney Dana Oaks?" I asked.

"Yee-up, that's her." Cypher said.

I knew a little about Dana Oaks, pretty much only by name and reputation, and a bit that Deacon had found on her last week. She was quite relentless in her pursuit of justice, a crusader, and maybe a little bit of an idealist. At least she was enough of a realist about shadowrunners and how the world really worked to not get disillusioned about her campaign. At least that was what my impression of her was right now.

"And how do you know this?" Volt asked.

"You share all your secrets?" Cypher asked back.

"Alright, boys, settle down." I tell the both of them even though I too was curious about Cypher's knowledge about ADA Oaks. "Let's get back to business. Now I suppose you're not gonna share the name of this guy unless we agree to the job first, am I right?"

"Since you're already in Knight Errant custody it won't do you any good to know now. Jack Turner." Oaks told us.

"Why am I not surprised?" Cypher asked no one in particular.

I cleared my throat, hoping that he'd shut up. "Right, and how much of a bounty are you asking for his hoop?" I asked.

"Six thousand nuyen, each." Oaks answered.

"Might as well." Seraphina said first. "No way in Hell am I goin' back a foster home."

"Yeah." Cypher added.

"And that's all you want?" Volt asked, "Us to get this Turner guy somewhere above ground so he can get arrested?"

"Yes." Oaks answered.

"Sounds easy enough." he said sourly.

" _Oui_." Rook said, nodding as well just in case no one knew the simple French word.

"Good. Obviously I need Turner alive. Drop him off at the entrance to the Underground so Detective Athack can arrest him. If he's dead you don't get paid." And with that her image disappeared, the conference call was over.

"Should we call, or are you going to be waiting?" I asked the big troll.

Tosh pulled out a business card and handed it to me. "I'll be close by." he said.

So we were left on our own recognizance with our weapons returned to us. And so with our third job we headed on down again to the Underground.

Compared to when I was here last month the place was not quite so packed. We had gotten here after the morning rush, and I guess the brief gang war helped clear things out a bit. Still there were plenty of people going about the Tourist Highway, and evidence of the firebombing from last month was still evident. Many of the shops in the walls were still closed for repairs, including Beans Outta Bulldog, and only a few kiosks had been rebuilt in the burnt out area of the tunnel.

"So where do we go from here?" Seraphina asked.

"We find a guide that knows the way." I said. "And hopefully one that'll help."

"As opposed to one that'll try leading us off on a wild goose chase to take our money." Cypher added.

"You need a guide?" a kid asked with an excess of excitement, and right away I knew the voice.

Pip was a young ork, only nine years old and almost half his life he'd spent on his own. We'd first met when the Underground was bombed, and he had been lucky with his encounter with a kill squad.

He was about as tall as Seraphina, with more olive skin that seemed perpetually dusted with dirt, and auburn hair that almost looked like it was turning a rosy pink. His shirt was oversized and he wore suspenders to keep his equally oversized jeans up, and for footwear he had sandals. Even his tusks were oversized compared to the rest of him, but at least those he'd eventually grow into.

"Hey Pip." I said, waving to him.

"You workin' for Volcano Woman?" Pip asked.

"Volcano Woman?" Cypher asked.

"Tell ya later." I told Cypher. To Pip I said, "No, not today."

"Oh." he said, suddenly looking sad.

"Hey, we'll still pay ya if you'll take us to Pirates' Cove."

"Okay." the young ork said, his eyes lighting up brightly. "Fifty nuyen, each. Except her." He pointed at Seraphina. "A hundred."

"What?!" exclaimed Seraphina.

I couldn't blame her. I had almost thought he was gonna cut her a deal if he thought she was cute.

"I saw you make fire and burn a Skraacha!" Pip countered. "A hundred or no deal!"

"Did you really incinerate one of the Skraacha?" I asked her.

"He shot at me first!" Seraphina cried, "And he kept shooting, yellin' 'bout me bein' a topsider 'n this… Reality Hacker… bullshit."

"So you're gonna fault her for defending herself?" I asked Pip. "Honestly, if any Skraacha attacked me I'd beat the drek outta him too."

"Well…" Pip went, looking down at his feet. "Ya promise not to fight any Skraacha?"

"As long as they don't try to fight me, yeah." Seraphina answered. I thought it was a good answer since there was no guarantee that they wouldn't try to pick a fight with us.

"Well… Alright. Fifty." Pip told us. He pulled out an old and battered Sony Emperor.

So we all paid him. Right away he darted off down the Tourist Highway before choosing one of the side tunnels to go down. At least he didn't go so fast that we couldn't keep up.

When it got too dark to see I activated the thermographic option in my contacts. Quite a different thing to see radiant heat, the infrared being translated into a grayscale of visible light to me.

Then it hit me. "Volt, make sure the kids can keep up." I said.

"We can see your ass just fine." Cypher said. "Not the first time we've been deep underground before."

"Much nicer than Manhattan." Seraphina added. "At least this place doesn't stink of shit."

I couldn't help but chuckle as I followed Pip.

We were far from silent as we went, Pip telling us one trivia bit after another about the Underground.

It turned out to be a rather long walk from the Tourist Highway, but when the pungent odor of stagnant seawater and fish hit us I knew we had finally gotten to Pirate's Cove. Then we stepped clear of the cave into an immense cavern.

"Okay, I need to go back to find more tourists." Pip told us. "I could wait if ya pay me."

"We'll be fine." Cypher said.

"You sure 'bout that?" I asked him.

"Unless there's an earthquake I'll be able to lead us back to the Highway." he said confidently.

"Catch ya on the flip side, then." I told Pip. So far Cypher's confidence was well warranted, so I thought I'd take a chance.

The little ork was quick, off into the shadows of the tunnel before we knew it.

Pirate's Cove was massive. The cavern ceiling was probably about a hundred meters up, and the crescent shaped coastline ran for about two kilometers out. Numerous docks could be easily seen, lit by electric lights so everyone could clearly see where they were going, and most of those docks had a boat of some kind at it. More inland was a collection of warehouses that looked more like they grew there than built in any planned layout. There was a bit of a post apocalyptic feel to them too as it looked like they were largely built from scavenged wood and steel, and even some parts of ships as well. Many also shared walls by the looks of things.

"So, what're we looking for?" asked Volt.

"Turner's got a ship called the _Fortune Hunter_." I tell them. "Beyond that I don't know what the ship looks like."

"Looks like we'll have to go down there to search." Cypher said.

"Will that be a good idea? You two being down there?" Rook asked.

"You think they believe in child labor laws?" Seraphina asked back.

"Girl's got a point." Volt added.

"And we can disappear if we need to, so don't worry about us." Seraphina told us.

"Like you did with those officers earlier?" Volt asked.

"Camo and invisibility don't work well against motion sensors. One of those guys guarding us was like on overwatch or something with scanners." Seraphina answered.

"Right, let's just get going." I said, not wanting to argue the point too much more.

So we headed towards the docks. This late in the morning now it looked like there wasn't much going on. Various boats and ships idly floated where they were moored and there weren't many people to be seen. Hell, one guy that almost looked like the leathery pirate type gave us a lazy wave as we walked by each other.

"There it is." Rook announced, "The _Fortune Hunter_."

As he pointed I saw it. It was a large fishing boat that was painted in bright red and black, and its name was at the front in the typical white block lettering used on many commercial ships. At the moment it also looked like no one was on board.

"Okay, let's do this casual now." I said in a hushed tone.

Rook took the lead as he walked up the ramp, the kids following and acting like we were supposed to be here. Volt followed them, and I was just behind him, looking around to see if there was anything unusual.

On board it looked like what you'd expect for a fishing ship, with nets and gear and such cluttered about.

"Let's check the bridge. Might be something we can find." Cypher suggested.

Rook led the way to the front of the ship. The stairs to get up to the bridge were too narrow for him, so I led the way up. The door inside was ajar, and heavy as I pushed it open.

The whole ship looked like it was built for average sized folk, and even I had to duck to get into the room. There was pretty much no chance Rook would get in here unless he made himself a door.

"Great. So now what?" asked Volt.

Cypher went right up to a console, pulling a data cord from the back of his skull. "Now I see what he's got on his computers." he said, jacking into a port just next to an old fashioned keyboard. He leaned over the counter, hands on it to prop himself up as he worked. It wasn't even a minute before he stood up and pulled the plug.

"He keeps his computer clean, but I found a few things." he told us. "He's been doing searches on the stone, and I know where he's got a warehouse here that he's probably holed up in."

"Nothing else?" Volt asked.

"A note that his cargo hold's empty."

"Fine, let's go to this warehouse." I said, heading for the door.

"Find anything?" Rook asked as I came back down the stairs to the deck.

"Ship's empty, but he's got a warehouse." I told him. "Cypher's leading the way on this one."

Rook nodded as we passed him. Cypher then stepped up around me to lead us to Turner's warehouse.

We went along the docks a little ways before he turned inland. Even though it was really late morning it must've been like late at night here. The place was almost as quiet as the suburbs at three in the morning.

Cypher stopped at a corner, pressing up against the building and peeking around to look. We were at a 'T' intersection with the choice to go left or right, and on the left hand side of the street.

"There's a two story warehouse just to the left of this one." Cypher said, pointing at a three story building that was in our way if we wanted to go straight. "He's in there."

"Let me go take a look." Seraphina said. Instead of creeping up to the corner she sat down at the foot of warehouse we were next to.

"I thought she…" Volt started to say, but I put up a hand to silence him.

Cypher kept watch around the corner, and not once did he look back to check on Seraphina.

Now I didn't have to ask to know what the girl was doing. Unlike me she was a full on magician, and one thing she could do that I couldn't was pop out of her body to fly around a bit. And right now she was projecting herself, and I hoped she was being careful about checking out Turner's warehouse.

It was a few minutes before she stirred. "He's serious about his security." she told us, pushing herself to her feet.

"How serious?" Rook asked.

Seraphina sighed. "There were two eyeballs floating above the place, and when they spotted me they dropped inside. The whole building's also got an attack ward just on the inside."

" _Merde_." cussed Rook.

"Yeah, probably knows we're here." I said.

"And I couldn't see inside. I try to force the barrier I'd get zapped, and I don't think we've got the time for me to try to track down whoever made it."

The unspoken meaning to that was no held spells or active foci when we breach. Can make things a little difficult. Not that it really matters to me since all I have is my one power focus ring.

"So we're sure to have an ambush with a spirit or two." I said. "So do we go in loud or try to sneak in?"

Now you might expect Rook to go for the big and loud method, but despite his size he was actually decent at being stealthy too. Volt was guaranteed to vote for sneaky.

And I'd be in favor of stealthy too, so depending on the kids, and maybe Rook, it seemed pretty evenly split.

"There's a man sized door around the back we could try sneaking in through." Seraphina said.

"Sounds like a better idea than trying the front door." Volt said.

Rather than try to sneak around the buildings we simply walked instead, pretty much acting like we knew exactly where we were going and had done it times before. On the other side of the street we crossed paths with a trio of orks, and they barely gave us a second look.

Finding the back door that Seraphina mentioned was a little bit of a trick, not because it was camouflaged well, but the ramshackle nature of the outer wall just made spotting some things a little difficult.

And none of us were really surprised to find that the door was also locked.

"I've got this." Volt said as he stepped up. From one pocket he pulled out a lockpick set, selected a few tools, and went to work on the old fashioned lock.

I was feeling quite nervous when Volt got the door unlocked. Turner's warehouse was a big unknown, and not only from the layout of whatever might be inside but also who and what might be in there. So before Volt opened the door he drew his Ceska, and I drew my Predator.

And it looked like the kids were thinking the same thing, with Cypher pulling both of the Predators from inside his jacket and Seraphina pulling her own four barreled handgun.

As quietly as he could Volt pushed the door open. Thankfully it made no noise.

Volt was in first, and I was right behind him. Immediately to our right was a collection of boxes that were piled by the door, and more straight ahead was some shelf racking with more boxes.

The kids were right behind me, and just as I noticed they had stepped in was when all Hell broke loose.

There was a wide space between the shelving I first saw and a similar set just to the right. Between them appeared a fire elemental, a walking humanoid that looked to be made of nothing but fire.

"Holy shit!" yelled Cypher.

"Fuck off!" yelled Seraphina, bringing up her empty hand. It was quick, but she had already smacked the elemental with a bolt of raw power. Not enough to disrupt it, but it certainly was enough to send it reeling away.

"Move! Move! Move!" I yelled. I wasn't sure where Volt darted off to, and I noticed the kids slip off to my left just before they disappeared.

Movement to my right made me jump for cover behind the boxes, and a split second later I heard gunshots.

"I don't think they're interested in making friends." commented Rook as he crouched down beside me.

The fire elemental, having recovered some from being magically smacked around, rushed us. I had pretty much two options, and opted for risky and insane.

"Back!" I yelled at the elemental, a quick centering trick as I tried to banish the spirit directly. Right away I realized my ring was inactive as I felt the backwash of the spirit's magical power.

Seemingly undeterred by my efforts the fire spirit raised its hands and unleashed a stream of fire at me. Rook and I barely got out of the way, and it set the boxes on fire instead.

I took off down the same way the kids went, and suddenly got yanked back by Rook just before there was a burst of gunfire from above. Bullets tore up the floor just about where I would've been.

Rook muscled his way past me, jumping up to grab a rail drone that was holding a machinegun. Thanks to his size he didn't have to jump too high, and the drone had no chance to support his weight as he grabbed its gun, tearing it off the rail completely.

"Get them!" yelled a gruff voice. I saw an ork pop up from behind some boxes down past the shelves, and I ducked back just before he shot at me.

"Give 'em hell!" yelled another, and I heard more gunfire.

"Hell's freezing over!" Seraphina yelled back.

I never saw this one materialize, but if I could feel it so could everyone. I had noticed the fire elemental coming around the shelving after me, could feel the heat radiating from it as it threatened to set on fire anything that got too close to it, and suddenly its attention was drawn to something else as I felt a distinct chill in the air like someone had turned some industrial air conditioners on to maximum power.

I heard someone yell, not Volt or one of the kids so it had to be someone else in Turner's warehouse. I wasn't stuck between a rock and a hard place as the advancing elemental turned onto a new target.

If you've ever seen those slushy machines at a Stuffer Shack or other snack bar place, then you'll know quite well what I saw happen. It was as if a bunch of fire hoses spraying dozens of liters of white slushy were turned on the fire spirit, freezing solid whatever physical material it hit. In that one hit the fire spirit was doused and there was a short mound of ice where it once was.

Then I saw the spirit the girl had conjured up. It was also vaguely humanoid and looked like it was made of some blend of ice, snow, and water, looking almost as if it were solid yet moving like it was completely fluid. It was a complete antithesis to the fire spirit, chilling and freezing whatever was close to it, nearby objects developing a thin sheen of frost as it moved by.

Another rail drone zipped around, bringing up its own machinegun to bear on the spirit and unloading a heavy spray of bullets. It looked like the drone was shooting into water, icy material splashing outward with each ineffective hit. Almost casually it lifted a limb up and hosed down the drone, turning it into a sideways icicle.

Someone cried out, immediately followed by something crashing and things breaking.

"Ha! Got 'em!" I heard someone cry out. Then he cried out in terror as Seraphina's spirit had turned on him.

Wondering what had happened I did my best to sneak around to where I heard the crash. More towards the center of the room was the remains of a table, its legs broken and whatever had been on it now largely covering Seraphina. Cypher was helping her to her feet and her spirit was next to them as it stood guard. Also next to them, lying on the floor and encased in frozen slushy, was an ork.

"I think that's the last of them." Rook said as he walked over to the kids. He had the bent remains of another machinegun in one hand.

"What the fuck is this stuff?" asked Seraphina, whipping away pink goo from her hands.

"No clue." Cypher said as he and I looked at the remains of the table and its contents. I found a small jar that had been broken, part of many, really, and tried to figure it out. It had been squat and wide, and on the bottom I had found a label that was still intact. It read: "Brain Boost"

"Brain Boost?" I said aloud.

"What? Lemme see." Cypher said, taking the jar fragment from my hand. I noticed he handled it with his cybernetic hand. He looked at it, and I figured he was doing some kind of matrix search at the same time.

"Shit. It's an infusion." he finally said.

I saw a mix of terror and rage wash over Seraphina. Apparently they both knew what this nasty stuff was.

In a megapulse an infusion was a temporary genetic treatment. Take a dose, by injection or cream or inhaler, and in a few hours you get a boost with a few side effects. In about two weeks the stuff is filtered out of your body and you're back to relative normal.

Thing is, the stuff doesn't always work that way. People have died from a single dose after they developed a super aggressive cancer, while the extremely lucky get the benefits permanently.

"So what's this stuff supposed to do?" I asked.

"It infects the CNS with a protein that makes a low level of ethanol. Supposed to put the person in a state of euphoria and make them super creative." Cypher answered.

"Doesn't sound too bad."

"And it'll knock a person out with a massive hangover once it's done." Cypher added.

"Shit. I don't care, I don't want this crap fucking with my brain!" Seraphina declared. She immediately went to wiping away what she could, though I think we all knew it was already too late.

"Got a baggie or something small to keep stuff in?" I asked.

"Yeah, hang on." Cypher said, rummaging into pockets I didn't realize he had. He then pulled out a small blue chip box.

"Hope this won't be necessary." I said.

Seraphina was not looking at me, too busy trying to wipe her hands clean, when I reached over and yanked a few of her hairs."

"Ow! Hey!" she cried.

I ignored her protests as I looked at the hairs to make sure I had gotten some roots. Most of them looked good, so I handed them to Cypher, saying, "Store these someplace safe, just in case something bad happens."

Cypher simply nodded, taking the hairs and stashing them into the little blue box. He either needed a little practice in prestidigitation, or didn't really care that I noticed that little blue box went into a little secret compartment that was built into the palm of his cybernetic hand. Well, until he actually opened it I had no idea he even had it.

"How long till it takes effect?" Seraphina asked.

"Three to six hours." Cypher answered.

"Let's just hope it doesn't take hold at all." I said. The foreign nature of the infusion would damage her aura and weaken her magic if it became permanent.

"Looks like all we got is upstairs." Volt said, coming over from one corner of the warehouse. Behind him I noticed a set of stairs going up towards the very corner of the building.

"And who knows what waiting for us up there." I added.

"Right." Cypher said, picking up his pistols. "Time to disappear."

And disappear was right. The colors of their clothing flickered and changed to an adaptive camouflage setting while holograms appeared around their hands and heads to match.

"And kids get all the cooler toys." Volt commented.

I shifted my perceptions over to the astral as their auras would still show up to me despite whatever kind of camouflage they were using. And even then it was hard to spot them as they headed up the stairs.

"Damn it." I cussed as I activated my ring and focused power into an invisibility spell. Holding the spell I followed the kids up the stairs. I hoped that if Volt and Rook followed they'd try to be as stealthy as possible.

Just as I was getting to the top of the stairs I heard a collection of gunshots and other noises I could not quite make out. When I turned the corner I saw was pretty scary.

Still looking in the astral I could barely see the kids. Cypher looked like he had truly gone gunfighter with his twin Predators and shot up another person that had been hiding up here. Seraphina with her four barreled pistol had apparently given another a shot from all of them at once.

The spirit was not quite that hard to spot as it approached its summoner. This time I got a good look at its relative power and had a new wonderment about the girl. For those that dabble in calling spirits there's a point where more powerful spirits can be more unruly and hard to control, and having gauged Seraphina's power I could see this spirit was half again beyond her own.

Bringing myself back to the real world I let my invisibility spell slip away, and with it how clearly I could see the kids.

"Drek. Kids did this?" Volt asked from behind me.

Holograms disappeared and their clothing switched back to the previous color scheme.

"Yeah, we did… some of this." Cypher said, holstering one of his Predators.

"Not so hard when we know what we're up against." growled Seraphina, giving the dead ork by her feet a good kick before storming off to the only door in this room.

The room itself looked like it was some kind of living room. A table was situated at about the middle of the room, with a kitchenette opposite of the stairs. At the far side was a sofa and a large trideo screen.

"Hey, hold up." I said. Thankfully Seraphina stopped and turned to look at me. "Think you can just bust down the door and barge on into the next room?"

"Well sneaky didn't work for us, so why not?" she asked me back.

"Maybe 'cause he thinks Turner'll shoot Fiona if we do." Cypher answered.

Not wanting to listen she turned and stomped for the door once more.

I took a deep breath, pulling a bit of power to my voice and barked, " _Stop!_ "

She jerked to a stop and after a split second she spun around to face me, bringing her pistol up and aiming straight at my head. "Don't you fucking _ever_ do that to me again!" she yelled.

I usually don't admit this, and sometimes it's a guy thing, but honest to ghost she was terrifying me right now. Her whole body was tense, no quivering with fear or adrenaline, finger on the trigger, and my eyes were looking straight down the second barrel from the top. I'd have to be able to predict when she was about to shoot and I doubted I could even comprehend that fast enough to try and evade the shot.

I felt a pat on my shoulder and noticed Cypher walking by me to join her. "If you think she's pissed now, wait until she brings out all of her bound spirits. You'll rather want to deal with a dragon instead of them." he told me.

Her mood completely changed when Cypher reached her, and she lowered her aim. There were no words, at least none that I could hear.

That's when I realized I was holding my breath. Drek, she really could be scary. Maybe part of it was knowing she was awakened. No, there had to be more to it than that.

"Besides," I said, walking past the two to get to the door like it was nothing, "Did you even think of trying to open it before bashing it down?" I grabbed the knob and gave it a twist.

Turned out the door was locked after all.

"Allow me." Rook said, stepping up to the door. He stood with his right shoulder towards the door and gave it a forceful backhand blow where the handle was. That part of the door shattered as it was slammed open. He stepped in first and I was right behind him.

We had walked into a bedroom, with a bed and dresser at the far side of the room. In about the middle of the room was a chair with a woman tied to it and a man holding a gun to her as he stood behind her. I figured it was Fiona in the chair.

"Jack Turner?" I asked him.

"Captain Jack Turner." he corrected. "Don't come any closer or I'll shoot her!"

"Nope, you won't." Cypher said. "If she's shot then you're out your only bargaining chip. Besides, you got the safety on."

Turner's face went from confidence to confusion, and he looked to the gun he was holding on Fiona.

A gunshot rang out, and a distracted Turner spun back as his right shoulder was hit, the gun he was holding went flying. Looking back I saw that Cypher had his left hand Predator up and was still aiming at Turner.

"Alright! Alright! I surrender!" Turner told us.

"Okay. On the bed, now." Cypher ordered, keeping the Predator aimed at Turner. "Sera, check her out."

Seraphina rushed up to Fiona, going over her like you see those doctors do in the medical trids.

"Frag it all, kid, what if you'd missed?" I asked Cypher.

"Then she'd've gotten hit in the shoulder instead. Not like it would've been a fatal wound. Wasn't even a lethal round."

Turner looked like he was about to try and bolt, considering what Cypher's Predator was loaded with.

Cypher noticed it too. It must've been by his command because the handgun's slide slid back and forth on its own.

"Dual mags." Cypher said, "Swapped the gel round for an extra explosive one."

Frozen in place Turner's only move was to glance at the pistol in the kid's hand. He must've believed it because he didn't move. Hell, I probably would've done the same. Part of reliably conning someone is the projection of confidence, and Cypher was pretty damned confident his next shot would be an explosive one.

"Doesn't look like she's had anything to eat or drink for a few days, but she's otherwise fine. She just needs rest and food and water." Seraphina told us.

"Lucky you." I tell Turner, who was now kneeling on the bed. It didn't look like he'd actually been shot but he was still holding his shoulder all the same. Probably had a good bruise there now.

"Right, so I guess you know why we're here." I tell him.

"Yeah, yeah. Go ahead and take her." Turner said.

"Fat chance of that. You're comin' with us too." Cypher said.

"Hey, I'll give ya two thousand each if ya let me go." Turner offered.

"Really?" Cypher asked, tipping his head quizzically. "You think you've got the ten large to bribe us?"

Letting his injured arm go Turner dug into a pocket to pull out his commlink. After thumbing it for a little bit his jaw dropped and he just stared at the screen. I guessed that Cypher had already hacked Turner's 'link and drained away all the cred. Damn that kid was fast.

"So, will you come peacefully, or will my very upset girlfriend have to stunbolt you to unconsciousness and have your ass carried out on a walking glacier?" Cypher asked.

"I'll come quietly." Turner said softly.

"Oh, hang on. We still got a job yet." I said. "Turner, the Morel Stone, if you would, please?"

Turner looked at me and tried giving me a confused expression.

"No bullshit." Cypher said, "We know you got it and been trying to research it. Now if you'd rather we can tear this place apart…"

"No, no, it's under the bed." Turner said.

Cypher gestured with his Predator for Turner to get off, and the pirate did.

Rook came over to the bed, grabbed the foot of it and lifted it up onto the other end. Sunken into the floor was a safe, and with nothing else it likely held the stone.

"Right, now if you'll unlock it." Cypher ordered, "And no funny business."

I looked at Cypher as Turner came over to the safe and knelt down before it. I could swear that if I wasn't looking at an adolescent boy with expensive toys I was listening to a seasoned shadowrunner.

When Turner had the safe unlocked Cypher said, "Right, now back away from it."

"I'll take it from here." Volt said, stepping up to the safe. He looked it over before opening it. No traps, no nothing, inside was just the fist sized chunk of obsidian we were being paid to get. Turned out Fiona was a rather good sketch artist as it very nearly matched the real thing.

"See anything?" Cypher asked as Volt held the stone.

"It's magical, but that's all I know." Seraphina said.

I couldn't help but peek at the stone myself. I wish I could explain what I perceived, but to be honest I had seen nothing like it before. There was magic to the stone, yes, but it wasn't exactly extending into the astral like spells and spirits do.

"Can't really make anything out about it myself, either." I said.

"All this fuss over another magic rock." Cypher said.

"At least we don't have a few dozen people clamoring over us for it." Seraphina added, taking the stone from Volt. She looked it over, adding, "It's nothing like that other one."

"Other one?" Rook asked.

Cypher holstered the Predator that was in his right hand. "Last year we came across some blue and gold rock that was emitting a magic aura." he said.

"More like draining it." Seraphina amended.

"Whatever. Anyway, it was plenty dangerous and valuable. The Koshari opted not to try and bid for it like everyone else, but Raven did pay us alright just to let him examine it for an hour."

"So what happened to it?" Volt asked.

Cypher held his hand out for the stone. "We ended up delivering it to Ghostwalker himself." he said as Seraphina handed him the stone, "Don't know what he was gonna do with it, but…"

He stopped in mid sentence as soon as Seraphina had let go of the stone. After a few seconds of waiting for him to talk I went, "Hey, but what?"

"Cypher?" Seraphina asked, waving a hand right in front of his face. He did not flinch. Then she took the stone from his hand.

"… he could've shoved it up his ass for all I care." Cypher said. Then he looked up in confusion, eyeing each of us. "What happened?" he asked.

"You stopped talking when you held the stone." Seraphina told him, speaking a little more softly than usual.

"I… what?" Cypher asked. Then he looked off at nothing, and I'd guess he was checking something in that internal commlink of his. "Fuck. Guess I shouldn't handle magic rocks of any kind." he said.

"At least it's not like last time." Seraphina said.

"Do we want to know?" I asked.

"Imagine grabbing the live end of a cattle prod." Cypher told us.

Ouch. And no, I don't need to imagine. And no, it wasn't really a cattle prod but it hurt all the same.

"We should get going." Rook said.

"Right. At least I know the way." Cypher said.

So we followed him out of Pirate's Cove and through the tunnels back to the Tourist Highway. Seraphina walked with him, sometimes leaning on him for comfort. I followed behind them, with Turner behind me being watched over by Volt behind him. Rook brought up the rear, carrying Fiona piggyback style. And to his credit Cypher didn't get us lost once as he managed to take us back on, what I figured, was the exact same route that Pip had taken us on.

Getting back to the Tourist Highway seemed to take even longer than it should have, and I was considering our slower pace because of Fiona. In reality it didn't actually take too much longer. Turner didn't give us any hassle, but I think part of that was Volt keeping his pistol ready in case Turner became too belligerent.

When we got close to the Tourist Highway I called up the commcode that Detective Athack had given us. He and two Knight Errant officers were there to meet us at the top of the escalators into Lordstrung's. Tosh paid us and we turned Turner over to them while the kids raided one of the food vendors.

Next was MacCallister. Well, turned out to be someone else named Moreau who was ecstatic that we'd managed to find her alive and almost well. He sounded a bit disappointed when he asked about the stone and I told him we didn't find it, but was just glad that Fiona was alive.

Fiona rode with me in the backseat of the kid's truck, and by the time we had gotten to the restaurant Moreau had named she was a little conscious and had managed to drink part of a bottle of water the kids had in a cooler. Moreau, her father, was more than happy to pay us, and though he listened carefully to what Seraphina had to say about taking care of her for the next week or two he had a puzzled look to his face about getting this from a little girl less than half his own daughter's age.

Last was Laurent Nazaire. It was a Soybucks up in Tacoma where we were to meet him. Turned out we were well ahead of him, and while we waited I noticed that Seraphina had not only buried herself into some program on her commlink but had downed five full sandwiches by the time Nazaire had gotten there to pay us and collect the stone.

Things were pretty quiet between us as we went back to Underworld 93 and a nearly empty parking lot. At least my car looked the same as it did the night before when we left.

"You know, you kids surprised me." I said as I opened the door to get out. Seraphina was completely oblivious to my statement. I guess that infusion had taken hold after all. Hopefully it'd fade after two weeks.

"What, expected us to behave like children?" Cypher asked.

"Well, to be honest, yes."

"Tell ya what. Next time, if _you_ behave we might just let you in on a little secret." Cypher told me.

The truck closed the door on me and drove off, leaving me to wonder just what little secret those two kids had.


	5. Broken- Fire & Lightning

Broken; Fire & Lightning (updated 2017/06/06)

Cypher had been having a recurring dream for about a week now. In it he was standing near the summit of a mountain overlooking a great forested valley. In the distance was another chain of mountains just as high as the one he stood upon.

It felt like it was summer, the sun high behind him as it baked the stone he stood barefoot upon.

At least it had to be a dream. There was no other way to explain how he looked when he checked himself. It was no child's body he had, he could tell just by looking at his own hands. His shoulders were broad and his body had a classic 'V' shape to it as it ran down to his hips. He was well muscled but not overly big, toned to a balance of speed and strength. Even his left arm was completely natural.

But the dream never lasted long. As soon as he realized it the dream was gone, the valley dissolving to black so he could open his eyes to the ceiling of his bedroom.

It was way too early in the morning for anyone, normal person and shadowrunner alike, when Cypher roused himself from bed to check on Seraphina. Their place felt a lot like the old storage facility office they used to live at in Denver, and their bedroom was previously one of the back offices of the old auto garage they were now living in.

Seraphina was still in the common room of their place (formerly the reception area for customers), still sitting in a well worn recliner, right where he had left her hours ago.

Two weeks ago it had not been one infusion that Seraphina had gotten dosed with, but three. The Inspiration one had been expected, and even as they had dropped Bishop off at Underworld 93 Cypher had noticed the change in her. She was focused on some new project of inspiration, so engrossed in research and whatever that she had barely noticed it when he helped her out of Ironhide and into their home.

One of the other two was evident almost as quickly, though not identified until two days later. Endure was its common name, an infusion that allowed the user to keep performing constantly for almost a week without sleep. Cypher looked up more information on infusions in general when he found that she had not slept at all for those two nights, and found out about it and its effects.

But after a week the Endure infusion had run its course and Seraphina crashed hard. It was the better part of a day that she slept, and Cypher had to keep himself calm as the twenty-four hour mark approached that she would wake up. He was quite relieved when she did wake back up again.

The third was not so noticeable right away, but became evident when he had managed to talk her into coming with him to get some food. For the week she had a ravenous appetite, and he had thought it was a side effect of the Endure infusion.

Their home was in the southwest corner of Auburn, and the neighborhood was rated about a C security rating by Knight Errant, so the neighborhood was a bit rougher than your typical idealistic slice of suburbia, and it showed, particularly if you checked out the neighborhood west of the train tracks where there were numerous abandoned homes and business.

It had happened when they were walking out of a bakery that was about four blocks from the abandoned workshop that was now their home, Seraphina happened to be distracted by one of her many projects on her commlink and she bumped into one of three local high school seniors. Not really noticing him she had kept on walking, and Cypher was a few steps ahead and had not seen it happen.

The high school student had taken offense when he did not get any kind of acknowledgement or apology, and when he grabbed Seraphina by the shoulder to turn her around she simply blew up in his face for distracting her from what she felt was a very important project. She stepped into him with balled fists and had landed three impressively heavy blows into the much larger boy's stomach before his friends tried to intercede.

Cypher had dropped the bags he was carrying to turn and help, and it took a simple backhand from his cybernetic arm to dissuade the teenager from pressing the fight.

The three had ultimately opted to flee instead of press the fight, leaving behind a thoroughly enraged redhead girl who had managed to do more than just bloody her knuckles against two of them. And it took Cypher to restrain her in a tight bear hug to keep her from chasing them down the street to vent her rage.

That evening, well after Seraphina had more than just calmed down about what happened on the street (forgotten completely, in fact), Cypher had gone back online to do a broader search about infusions. From what he was able to figure out he guessed that she had also gotten dosed with something called Braveheart, which explained her increased appetite.

However there was more that was starting to worry Cypher. Along with the strange recurring dream he thought he was starting to see things that he could not otherwise explain. It was when they had their fight against the three high school students that he first really noticed it, seeing little yellow sparks about them as they fled. He had blinked a few times and they had vanished, but still he wondered.

But this he set aside as he pulled himself from bed. He was alone in the room they had established as their bedroom, so barefoot he went on the cold concrete floor to find her.

Seraphina was in another office, just sitting on a matt and looking at nothing in particular. As he walked over to her he saw little blue wisps of flame dancing about her. Eyes closed he shook his head and they disappeared.

But there was more that he could see that was different, her eyes listless, the fire that had blazed in them for the last two weeks now gone and cold as windswept ash. Not even the sparkle they had before was there. Quietly he walked over to her, kneeling before her to look up into her eyes. If she saw him she did not react.

"Hey, you feeling alright?" he softly asked.

Seraphina hissed, closing her eyes tightly shut as if she was in extreme pain. "Don't yell." he hissed, her voice even softer spoken than Cypher's.

"What's wrong?" Cypher asked, matching her soft tone, his voice barely above a whisper.

Her eyes opened again just a little, glancing at him before looking away. Cypher did not need his emotive program running to see that she was on the verge of tears.

"Is this how it felt?" she asked.

"How what felt?"

"When you started losing your… connection?"

Maybe it was, but Cypher was not certain. There was a lot more established medical and arcane data on what happened to any awakened person when their bodies were tinkered with, even with something as seemingly minor as DNA might seem to be. They both knew quite clearly that her magic would be weakened if an infusion managed to take hold, and Cypher believed that this would have been similar to when his technomancer abilities began to fade a little, but would not progress beyond that.

And apparently one had managed to take hold if she was talking about weakened magical abilities. It was now just a day over two weeks and any infusions would have worn off by now.

"At first, yeah." Cypher told her, "Like things were a little fuzzy at the edges."

Her gaze turned back to him and she could not hold the tears back any longer. She virtually lunged at him, wrapping her arms around him as they both tumbled to the floor.

And there they lay for quite some time, with Seraphina weeping softly as Cypher held onto her. After a few minutes her sobs softened and he realized that she had fallen asleep right there. As gently as he could he slipped out from beneath her and carried her to bed.

Seraphina had slept for a full eight hours before she woke, but she was still not her old self. She seemed distracted though focused on something online. Cypher could have very easily seen what it was she was doing, but decided letting her keep her privacy was more important.

And whatever it was certainly seemed quite important to her. Beyond the matrix she seemed to take long stretches of time in meditation. Beyond that what little she did not spend there was used for eating and trips to the toilet.

Then finally she broke her silence.

"Alright, I want to do it." she told Cypher.

Cypher looked up from the collection of ARO windows he had open, putting on hold his own coding project that he had otherwise been spending his time on. "Do what?" he asked.

"What? Oh, right." Seraphina said half handedly, "A couple of things. One, get fixed."

"Alright." Cypher said, nodding. It seemed a bit simpler to him than that, something that would not have really taken three days of constant thinking just to decide upon.

"But that's not what I was trying to think about." she told him. "No, it's after that I was figuring out."

"And that is?"

"This." She tapped her head. "I want what you've got."

"What I've got? Wait, you mean a 'link in your head?"

Seraphina nodded.

"Didn't think it'd be that hard to decide." Cypher said.

"I… I've had troubles thinking. Remembering things. I've taken notes, but it's just not been enough sometimes." She shook her head. "I just wanna be me!" she cried.

Cypher was right at her side, taking her in his arms to hold her. She hugged him back, clenching to him tightly.

"I'll call Bull." he whispered softly. "Maybe he'll know someone that can help."

* * *

The virtual world version of Underworld 93 was identical to the real world version in just about every way. There was, however, one glaring difference between the two, and that came in the form of the low-res visuals that were used for the objects that decorated the club and the occasional line of code that rippled through the textures. It was by no means as sharp or abstract as other online clubs he had been to, but there was something different about Underworld 93 in its classical matrix styling, something that bespoke of outlasting endurance.

It was the middle of the day and there were not many people logged on, but there was only one user icon that Cypher was interested in.

Sitting alone at one of the tables near the bar was a person with a head that looked like the old "Have A Nice Day" smiley faces, but in red with a pair of minotaur horns and a tusked smile. Cypher went straight to the table and sat down on the opposite chair, musing how less imposing William "Bull" MacCallister looked when he wasn't towering over him.

"Not often I get a call like this." Bull said, his voice the same in cyberspace as in the meat world.

"It isn't often I need this kind of help." Cypher told him, his own voice altered to sound like a dozen different people talking in unison. He had told Bull to expect this as this was part of his online persona he would not change when he was "himself."

"So why not tell me what's up?" Bull asked. "I know that last job didn't go too smoothly at the end."

"My partner got doused with a bunch of goop. Turned out to be a bunch of infusions." Cypher looked down to the virtual representation of his left hand, looking past the dark green, almost black, armor plates to think of the hairs he had stored in his real cybernetic hand. He had not even opened the little compartment in his palm to check, but he could still feel the tiny chip box that held something so very precious to Seraphina: copies of her unaltered DNA.

"Nasty stuff, infusions." Bull commented. "Too many people die from that drek."

"And one of them took hold in her. She wants to get it reversed, get healed."

Bull nodded. "So she wants to get herself fixed."

"We can't go to just any place, you know that. And it's not just because of who we are."

"Right, because you're changelings and not really the kids that you look like."

Cypher's helmeted head nodded. "A little hard to get parental consent."

"Yeah, I know someone. Might be in a ritzier place in town, but he won't ask questions about any gene treatments."

"What about implants? She's considered getting some headware after this. Not enough to damage her magic more."

"Depending on the quality that might be… trickier."

"I've got the base design, but it'll have to be tailored to her brain. We're talking delta grade."

Bull nodded. "That will take some time."

"I think we've got it."

"Let me make some calls. Feel free to hang out here for a while, but be careful of the drink."

* * *

Cypher watched as the doctor and a nurse attended to Seraphina, checking her vitals and setting I.V.s.

It had barely been an hour ago when she had been pulled from the tube, covered in the blue gel that had helped sustain her while a specially made virus had worked through her body to correct the genetic abnormalities that the Braveheart infusion had created, as well as other things that Cypher did not quite understand beyond their restorative and reconstructive purposes.

No, all that mattered to him now was that genetically she was back to the way she was, just as she wanted to be. Mentally might be another story as the experience would have forever marked her, but beyond that she would be more herself now than she would have been with the Braveheart infusion.

The hospital staff had been rather gracious, too. A simple bed had been set up in the room Seraphina would be moved to after her treatment, and he had slept in it every day for the last week. There was a nearby McHugh's about two blocks away that he went to for a few meals a day, not eating a whole lot but just enough. And the majority of the time he otherwise spent not checking on Seraphina he spent in what looked like silent meditation but additional coding to enhance what he had already created.

But that would have to wait now as she spent her first morning hours sleeping off the sedatives in a sterile hospital bed as opposed to being suspended naked in a tube while being plugged into medical equipment.

But this was only half of what she wanted. For reasons only she understood best she wanted to have an implanted commlink similar to what he had. As best as he could understand those implants would be only slightly more damaging to her than the infusion was, but wouldn't weaken her magic any further.

His thoughts drifted to worry about her getting addicted to implants, that she would destroy what magical power she had left in pursuit of some ideal of cybernetic perfection. These were interrupted when the door to their room opened up.

"I'll bet you're hungry." said an orderly as he wheeled in a cart laden with trays of food.. His AR nametag identified him as Floyd Burris, and Cypher's facial and voice recognition programs automatically created new and cross connected entries.

"Oh, yeah." Cypher said, now realizing he had not yet had breakfast.

"Thought so. Managed to get an extra tray for you." Floyd said, setting down a second tray on the table next to Seraphina's bed.

Cypher collected the tray after Floyd had left, bringing it over to his bed to sit and eat, scrambled eggs with cheese, hash browns, a few links of sausage, and a squat glass of orange juice.

While he ate he thought about the build for Seraphina's commlink, but soon was finding it hard to think. He had barely eaten a fifth of the food before he fell over on his bed.

* * *

This was certainly not how Alice Cairns wanted to spend a Saturday night, taking in the Tacoma Aroma as she stood in the parking lot for the Doctors Hospital Of Tacoma. She was far from alone this evening. She and her sister had developed some reputations in Seattle, and with Alice was a large troll who went by the name of "Golem." Edward Smith was his real name, and a registered felon in Seattle. This was largely due to being the wrong race in the wrong place at the wrong time, but meant little to the Humanis supporters that had managed to get the charges to stick.

To look at them was to see a stark contrast of people. Alice's straight dark hair nearly blended in to her equally dark long coat, her petite frame making her almost look like a young teenage girl of half her true age, while Golem towered over her at nearly three meters in very light gray clothing that concealed the body armor he wore, his broad curling horns almost giving him a demonic appearance.

And it did not help that Golem was also a changeling. Trolls in general had dermal deposits, callus like skin growths that gave them a modicum of protection, but Golem's dermal deposits were much more pronounced than average, thicker and covering more of his body. On top of that he had massive calcite inclusions in his flesh that gave his skin a gray and stone-like texture. Even his horns were laced with these inclusions, securing them strongly to his skull and making them potentially deadly weapons.

Golem was Alice's bodyguard tonight, and while she watched the entrance to the parking lot for someone his granite marble eyes were everywhere else, looking for any potential threat.

They heard an engine before they saw who was coming. It was not long before they saw someone drive in on a black Suzuki Mirage, wearing a black leather jacket and matching black helmet. The biker pulled up next to them, and Alice noticed the driver had four arms.

The driver used her upper arms to remove her helmet, keeping hold of her motorcycle with the lower pair. She had bright green eyes with matching tiger stripes running down over them and her cheeks.

"Deacon, is it?" Alice asked, using the name a fixer had given her.

"Uh, yes." the biker answered.

"I'm Alice Cairns. This is Ed Smith, though you can call him 'Golem.'" Alice said, introducing them. "You have a proper name? I don't care if your ID's fake or not, and I don't need to know if it is or isn't. Just a 'real' name."

"Veronica Morgan. R… Roni." Deacon stammered.

"Are you new to this?" Alice asked. Partly she did want to get to know Deacon a little bit, but this was also business so she needed to know just how green the four armed woman was, besides the eyes and striping she saw.

"Um, no. I just… I'm not good with people." Deacon softly said.

Alice looked her up and down. Deacon seemed confident enough on her motorcycle, and had come recommended for her needed hacking skills by the fixer that had recommended her. The job would be simple enough, she hoped, so she figured Deacon would be a good choice for tonight's work.

"Right, so here's the pitch." Alice said, "Last week we had someone check into this hospital here for treatment. I don't know what for, and that doesn't matter. What does matter is that they've disappeared and I have a client that wants him found. Now this isn't like any job you might've done before, this is above board. I'm here with a legal search warrant for this hospital."

"You're with Knight Errant?" Deacon asked, her voice picking up with a touch of fear.

"Technically, no. I'm an outside contractor. Guess you could say I'm a bounty hunter, of sorts." Alice said, "My client has some pull, and managed to get this cleared with Knight Errant, who won't allocate the manpower for this. Not important enough for them. Fortunately who I call upon for support doesn't really matter quite as much, and I know shadowrunners are usually just as skill as legitimate security hackers but have less qualms about… shadier things."

Deacon nodded.

"But that won't be the end of your job." Alice continued. "For your services in tracking down and finding the missing person you'll be paid five thousand nuyen."

Deacon thought about this for a few seconds, then nodded. "Alright. But where's everyone else?"

"We're it." Alice answered. "I'm not just a Ms. Johnson tonight, I'm heading up this investigation personally. Here's a data chip with the details you need on who we're looking for." She handed Deacon a data chip.

Deacon nodded, accepting the chip.

Golem followed behind the women as they walked across the street and into the hospital. Alice walked right up to the reception desk.

Without looking up at them the receptionist pushed a digital clipboard to Alice, saying flatly, "Fill this out and someone will be here shortly to see you."

"I don't need medical attention. I need to see the chief of staff."

"He is busy at the moment. Just fill out…"

"I'm looking for a man named Anthony Dawson." Alice interrupted, "I have information saying he came here under the name Howard Solum. I'm here on behalf of Knight Errant to find him. Here," she pulled out a piece of electronic paper and slapped it down on the receptionist's desk, "is a search warrant to search the premises for him, granting full access to the hospital and networks to find him under either name. Now, you will either get me the person in charge tonight or I'll see to it you're charged with obstruction in a legal investigation."

The receptionist had looked up as soon as Alice had slapped down her warrant. The electronic paper was wirelessly enabled, the information burned into it so it could not be edited. She glanced at Alice and could see the rock hard determination in the woman's eyes.

"I'll call the doctor." she told Alice.

Alice nodded, collecting her warrant.

They did not have to wait long.

"Doctor William Cantero." the doctor said, extending a hand. He was human, balding, and wore the stereotypical white lab coat and black slacks. He also wore glasses with square lenses, but it was easy to tell that they were for AR and not to correct any vision problems.

"Alice Cairns." Alice replied, standing where she was.

William brought his hand up to stifle a cough. "Well, yes, I'm told you're here looking for a man named Anthony Dawson. I'm afraid we have no such patient registered here."

"How about Howard Solum?"

"Him neither." William replied without pause or hesitation.

Alice pulled out the warrant. "This gives me and whoever's working for me full legal right to access everything in the hospital." Alice told him. "Now I can either have you removed for obstruction or you can show me to your security station so we can access your network."

"I'm telling you…" William started to protest, stopping when she slapped the warrant against his chest. It did not matter if he happened to keep the e-paper or not, she had more copies and Knight Errant had it on file to boot.

William did take the e-paper and looked it over. Looking rather upset he said, "This way."

They followed the doctor back past the examination rooms to a simple door labeled "SECURITY." He opened the door for them and Alice stepped in first.

There was an elf in an office chair looking at a collection of trideo screens. As soon as he noticed them he bolted to his feet, decrying, "You can't come in here!"

"Back off, George." William barked, "They're with Knight and she's got a warrant."

"Bulldrek! We've not done anything!" George cried.

"Take it up with the judge who feel's otherwise. Name's in the warrant." Alice coolly countered, "So we've got the legal right to investigate. Now if you've truly done nothing wrong then you should have no problem letting us access your networks. If you do, then my associate here can show you the door." She gestured to Golem.

George got up from his chair and stepped back.

"Roni, you're up." Alice said.

Deacon seemed a little nervous as she stepped in and took George's vacated seat. She pulled out a data cord from the back of her head and plugged it into a port at the desk. She touched nothing else as the central screen flickered and changed, reflecting her access into the network.

"You didn't ask for access." George said, watching Deacon.

"She didn't need to." William told him solemnly.

"I found something." Deacon announced. "A Jack Shand matching Anthony's appearance and biometrics was admitted on the twentieth."

"Almost two weeks ago." Alice said.

"Last Saturday he was moved from his recovery room to another ward." Deacon continued. "Someone tried to delete the data, but I got camera footage of him being loaded up into something that looks like an ambulance. And…"

Alice let the pause hang before pushing, "And?"

"And two kids were put in with him." Deacon said softly. "This was just yesterday."

"Copy and save everything. I need all the data on that ambulance you can get. I also want all the digital footprints of whoever had access to the footage and deleted it."

"Y… Yes." Deacon nervously said.

"Is that even legal?" asked George.

William looked up from his copy of the warrant. "Says here it is." he said.

"I've got the data." Deacon announced. "And it was George Perry who tried to purge the records. Him." She pointed at George.

"Ed." Alice said sharply.

Golem stepped into the security office, laying a heavy hand on George's shoulder.

"Hey! You can't do this!"

"I can." Alice countered, "As a legal representative of Knight Errant in this investigation I'm charging you with tampering of evidence and obstruction of justice. You're under arrest until we can transfer you over to an officer of Knight Errant for detainment. I'm required to tell you that you have the right to remain silent…"

"I know my rights!" George yelled.

"Very well." Alice said with a curt nod. "Roni?"

"I'm tracing the ambulance now." Deacon said, pulling her connection to the hospital's security terminal.

"Then let's go."

* * *

Getting an arrangement to turn George over turned out to be difficult, but ultimately they were able to meet up with a Knight Errant officer to take him for booking and holding. All the while George did exercise his right to remain silent and said nothing the whole time.

After that Deacon led the way, using the temporary account access Alice had been given to legitimately use Knight Errant's system to trace the fake ambulance as it had left the hospital. This had worked well until they got down into Puyallup. Despite the wonders of the wireless matrix they could only trace the ambulance as far as Loveland. Alice was not sure if it was a stroke of inspiration or a desperate guess when Deacon said they had turned off onto some back country road before the signal was lost entirely.

Along the way Alice pondered why she had been asked to search for Anthony in the first place. When she had asked for a reason she had gotten an obscure answer that a vampire might have been behind his disappearance.

She hoped it was true.

It was one of the things that Alice was known for, a burning hatred of the Infected. To Alice it did not matter if a ghoul fed from flesh discarded for cybernetic implantation or a vampire drained the soul from a willing participant, the Human-Metahuman Vampiric Virus and those it infected were monsters and abominations that needed to be exterminated.

Now that was not to say there were exceptions that she made in her crusade. Ghouls that did feed on flesh willingly given were left alone, while those that hunted the living would be killed without exception. And one of her contacts actually happened to be a vampire, and there was a singular reason why she just barely tolerated his existence. He lived, and gave her information on other infected in return, because he exclusively fed his soul sucking need on condemned prisoners about to be executed. This she had verified, finding the prisons he visited for feeding and knew he was living up to his word. Still, even this vampire knew she would kill him if given the chance.

She was shaken from her reverie when Deacon suddenly stopped. Despite her motorcycle not being built for the rougher road she had still kept the lead while tracking down the fake ambulance, and Alice thought that maybe something had finally given out on the street bike. That idea changed when she saw Deacon set her motorcycle and rush up ahead on foot, discarding her helmet.

Alice stopped the van just beside the motorcycle, kicking the headlights on bright to better see. Realizing what was up she too jumped from the van to rush up to her.

Walking towards them was a child, naked and alone in the cold December night.

Deacon whipped her leather jacket off to wrap around the shivering girl. She barely looked at Deacon, not really even acknowledging the hug the woman gave her.

"What the hell's she doing out here?" Golem asked.

"I know her. She's one of the kids taken from Doctors Hospital yesterday." Deacon told them, holding the girl steady with her upper set of hands as she moved her lower pair over the girl, hovering them just a centimeter away.

"What're you doing?" Golem asked.

"I… I have… scanners in my secondary hands." Deacon answered.

Alice shifted her perceptions from the material to the astral to read the girl's aura. There was some damage, but it was systemic with something other than vampiric feeding, and not quite as extensive. Beyond the obvious of being chilled to the bone she was in relatively good health, and despite her non-reaction to their presence there was fear clouding her emotions. Alice wondered if the awakened girl had just expressed her magic for the first time and done something that terrified her.

"I can't find anything seriously wrong with her." Deacon said as Alice shifted back to the material world. "She's still got some chemical traces of a gene bath on her, so I think whatever drugs she was on for it are fogging her mind."

"Gene bath?" Alice asked.

"I… downloaded the details on the two kids that were taken. Crystal Wilcox is her name. She was at the hospital for a genetic treatment. Corrective therapies, the records said." Focusing on the girl Deacon asked, "Hey, you alright? You with us?"

Crystal's brown eyes shifted, gazing at Deacon but not really focusing on her. Then she burst into tears, lunging into a hug.

Ahead of them they all heard an explosion.

"Ed, get her in the van, now." Alice said grimly, looking down the dark road ahead of them, and towards the sound of that explosion.

* * *

Cypher was confused when he felt a sense of weightlessness. It was further added when he felt something hard hit him fast, and that weightless feeling changed when gravity regained her grip on his body and he came crashing down. He could not catch himself, his face smacking a rough wood floor, feeling like coarse sandpaper against his skin.

"Ya need to quit playing with your food, Fang." chided someone, a male.

"Null sheen, I like to… tenderize the meat first." another, likely Fang, said.

Cypher felt himself get lifted up, a large hand holding him by his neck. He tried to lash out at whoever was holding him, but felt his flesh and blood hand hit something unyielding.

Again he was weightless, but cognitive enough to realize he was thrown into a stack of boxes.

He found himself standing atop the same mountain again, overlooking an expansive valley at midday in the middle of summer. Checking himself, like all the times before, he found he had his more idealized body. When this dream did not end as quickly as before, he checked his ears. He found elfin points instead of blunt human ears.

Was this heaven? Hell? Had he been just knocked unconscious and straight into this dream again?

 _None of those are right_.

"What? Who's there?" Cypher asked. This was the first time he actually had spoken in this dream.

 _I have many names._

"Great. So where is this? Earth?"

 _It is nowhere of consequence._

Cypher groaned. "If you pulled me here then you gotta send me back. I don't wanna die."

 _You are not dead. Our time here is but the blink of an eye in the real world. We are between the tick and the tock, and have all the time we need._

"Oooookay…" Cypher said, sounding confused and skeptical, "And what do you want of me?"

 _To guide you. You have finally found how to stay long enough for us to talk._

"Found how to…? Listen, I have no fuckin' clue how I got here in the first place!"

 _I called you each time. Pity you do not know how. In the end it does not matter. Only now do you even begin to realize your potential._

"Potential? Shit, I had potential before. I could see the matrix, hack computers and networks, and all with just my brain alone! I could breach the heaviest securities, be in and out in seconds, and no one was the wiser!"

 _That is nothing compared to what you may obtain now. Though you are too grounded, I can show you the path._

"Grounded? What the fuck do you mean, grounded?" Cypher paused before adding, "Shit, I must be going insane if I'm arguing with a voice inside my head."

 _Your lover is not grounded, though she has her own crisis of faith to deal with. You can help her, repay her for when she fought to keep you at her side._

"Seraphina." Cypher said softly. "Fuck, if she needs me then let me go to her!"

 _Do you accept me, my aid and my guidance?_

"Who or what the hell are you?"

 _I am the stalker of the hinterlands, the hunter in the shadows, culler of the weak and protector of the strong._

"Sounds good, but doesn't really answer the question."

 _Then turn around, and see for yourself._

Cypher did as he was asked, and for the first time saw the towering mountain behind him, the sun baked and smooth rock face as it climbed even higher than the small cliff face he stood upon.

It was only a split second to see, a phantom predator that rushed him, tawny and as big as a truck, front legs out with claws to rend steel digging into his chest as they both flew from the cliff to fall to the valley far, far below. In that instant he knew, and accepted the Lion.

 _I give you this taste of what you can achieve. The blessing and curse my chosen each bear, and more. For a price I shall crack open the door for you. Fear not, for it is the same price any spirit might ask._

Cypher never reached the valley floor, never even really passed the tree line before he found himself in his child's body again, heavy boxes tumbling onto him.

He was suddenly feeling better than ever, and barely felt the sharp edges of cardboard that should have cut his skin like paper is want to do. And there was a new color to what he saw, then more, colors that he could not explain or describe, like trying to tell a person blind from birth what a sunrise looked like.

It was like his body moved of its own volition, pushing and tossing aside a cardboard box like it was nothing. He knew its weight when it came crashing back down, yet when he had pushed it aside it might as well have been empty for all the effort he needed.

"Oooo, looks like I got a fighter." commented Fang. Cypher could see now that Fang was an ork with oversized and very pointed tusks, with wiry wisps of hair and pallid skin, and milky gray eyes. His body glowed with eerie colors.

 _Infected. Ghoul._

 _What?_ Cypher thought.

 _I am a spirit of the hunt, of warriors. I am within you, giving you strength beyond the mortal, and I am telling you that ork is a ghoul._

Looking around Cypher saw others. Most were human, save the ork Fang and a troll. All of them looked normal except the troll that had the same eerie colors about him.

Then he saw Seraphina, stripped of her hospital gown and being roughly handled by another human.

Rage erupted within him, growing as Fang approached, standing between him and Seraphina.

"C'mon, I dare ya!" chiding Fang.

 _Do not think. Do._

With speed he had never known before Cypher rushed Fang, twisting his shoulder into a tackle. The ork had to have out massed him three to one, yet Cypher had hit him with such force that he went flying back into the human holding Seraphina. The three went tumbling, but it looked like she was starting to come out of whatever stupor she had been in as she groggily pushed herself back up.

"Mina! Run for it!" Cypher yelled, his eyes jumping from one to another, watching for who would attack him next.

"Whu?" Seraphina groggily asked.

Fang was back up and on him, coming in quick for a backhand slam that should have sent Cypher flying. The move seemed to come in so slow that he easily ducked the ork's fist. With a twist of his body he brought his own right fist up into the ork's gut, dealing a punch with such power that he lifted the ork up off his feet a few centimeters at least. He carried through with the punch, tossing the ork aside like a sack of vegetables.

Then he saw the horror on Seraphina's face as adrenaline and fear brought her closer to her senses.

" _Mina! Run!_ " Cypher yelled, a voice that was not just his but also from the spirit from within him.

The troll was on him quick, fingernails like claws to try and rend his flesh. Cypher was not quick enough to evade this, but the ghoul's claws did not even break the skin as they raked his arm. Cypher shoved him away, putting all his strength into the push, and sent the three hundred kilogram troll flying like it was nothing.

He barely caught sight of Seraphina as she made it out the door of the building they were in. Cabin, warehouse, whatever it was did not matter to Cypher now. What did matter was that he had found a name for this new color he could see.

And it was red.

* * *

The van bounced on the dirt road as they continued deeper into the forest. There had been no junctions, no decisions or trails for the fake ambulance to make, and Deacon's confidence was unshakable that it had turned off onto this road back at Loveland.

Then there was the explosion out in the middle of nowhere. That had to be evidence of people, and maybe Anthony was there too.

The girl was practically catatonic ever since she had been found. She now sat in one of the middle row seats, an emergency blanket covering her and making her look like an infant as she lied in the troll sized passenger seat. Alice was not sure if she was still awake or had passed out from exhaustion.

"I still got nothing." Deacon said over their wireless connection.

"There's gotta be evidence of that explosion." Golem said.

"I know, but we couldn't see it." Alice said, "And in these trees it'd be easy enough to miss it entirely."

The next bend in the road they came around was the last, and Deacon skidded her motorcycle to a stop once more. Even Alice would admit she was dumbfounded at what she saw as she stopped her van.

There was a relatively small clearing, and just off from the center were the ruins of some kind of building. Bodies could be seen in their headlights and the shadows they created, and the fake ambulance on its side against the trees.

But most startling to the three of them was the sight of a young boy covered in nothing but blood trudging towards them.

* * *

The humans were practically nothing, coming at him with knives and improvised clubs. Cypher nearly ignored them, wading into their futile attacks while he struck back, his cybernetic left hand breaking bone with greater ease than he had ever expected.

Then his gaze fell to the human that had been manhandling Seraphina, and his world became just that man.

 _Vampire._

Cypher could see it, the gnashing fangs dripping with blood interwoven in the man's body and the eerie color that surrounded him.

And he was more than just a vampire. He whipped a hand out before him, and yellow arcs of electricity came at Cypher.

Of its own volition his right hand came up, batting aside the crackling magical lightning like it was nothing.

 _You know it in your heart. You know your reply._

It was almost like there was something heavy in his right hand, like a three kilo cannon ball. Back came his hand, then launching forward like he was throwing a shot-put, and with it came a blue-white bolt of his own fury.

There was a substantial difference between the two lighting spells. The vampire's was like that of most any magician, crackling electricity to short out electronics and harm the living. Cypher's was closer to raw power, like Mother Nature's own in the singular arc that briefly connected the two of them, the hum of powerful electricity, and the thunderclap that deafened as it sent the vampire flying into the far wall.

Legs wide, arms bowed as he flexed taught muscles, Cypher roared his fury heavenward, and the world around him exploded.

* * *

"Grab a blanket and the medkit." Alice ordered as she baled from the van.

Deacon had tossed her helmet aside as she rushed up to the boy. It looked like whatever had caused the explosion had severely burned his left arm, and he was holding something in his right hand.

"Hey, hey, you alright?" Alice asked, putting herself right in front of the boy. She held back her surprise as she looked up into nearly solid blue eyes, shadowed almost to black by the play of the blood on his face and illumination from the headlights.

"He's the other kid taken." Deacon said, "Damien Gibson. Crystal's friend. He was staying there while she was treated."

"Other? C… Crystal?" Damien asked, not really looking at either Alice or Deacon.

"Yes, other." Alice said, trying to push aside a bone chilling feeling she was having, "Crystal's fine. She's in my van." Was it because he was coming off as the psychotic killer in countless slasher videos?

"Oh… Okay." Damien said, his eyes glazing over.

Alice almost missed it as Damien began to fall over. Heedless of the blood she grabbed him, bringing him down to the ground in her arms in a gentler fall. But something felt wrong once she caught him.

Pushing the unconscious Damien to sit upright she saw what had felt wrong, and it was her hand abrading against a nasty gash running from his right shoulder down towards the base of his spine. There was a distinct separation of blood on his body, and it looked like what was on his back was all his own.

"Oh drek." hissed Deacon.

With a thought Alice activated her centering focus, a silver ring she wore on her right middle finger, then the pentagram amulet that was her power focus. Then she gathered all the power she could into a healing spell and funneled it into him. She could feel some of the power bleeding away from him as she desperately held the spell, feeling the power beginning to burn her own body.

Still she held the spell, watching as the gash in his back began to heal.

"Is he gonna be alright?" Deacon asked.

Alice gritted her teeth and only managed to nod. She had no idea why her spell was slipping from him, but at least most of it continued to work.

Once the spell had run its course, was no longer working to repair his injuries, did she finally release its power. The gash had healed over but she was not sure his body was fully healed. Certainly he would be weak for some time, depending on how much blood he had lost.

"I've got him." Golem said, kneeling down next to Alice. She had been so focused on her sorcery she had not noticed him beside her.

The stone skinned troll gently took Damien into his arms, using a blanket to wrap up the boy.

Alice felt too tired to stand, her heart aching from the magical energies that had burned her, pounding as if she had just ran the one hundred meter dash.

"You okay?" Deacon asked.

"That spell… It just took a little more outta me than I expected." Alice answered.

"I guess… I… I'll go look around." Deacon said.

Alice simply nodded. After Deacon had left she noticed something on the ground close to her, and it looked like the object Damien had been carrying. Slowly she picked it up and realized what it was.

Damien had been holding the broken off end of a troll's horn.

While she rested, kneeling on the ground, Alice shifted her perceptions to the astral. The whole area was hazy from violence and destruction, and she could see the area of the spell she figured destroyed the building and sent the ambulance tumbling. That was about all she could discern.

After a few minutes Alice found the strength to stand again. Keeping hold of the horn she slowly walked towards the ruins, looking at the bodies and seeing only strangers.

"Drek! Alice! You've gotta see this!" Deacon yelled.

Maybe if Alice had not worked such a powerful spell she could have rushed to Deacon. All she managed was a normal walking pace.

If they had not already seen numerous dead bodies Alice might have been more shocked to find a dead male troll here. The dead troll still shocked her, though, as it was missing the head.

"What's that?" Deacon asked, pointing to the object Alice was holding.

"A broken troll horn." she answered, staring at the body before them.

"Whoa." Deacon said softly. "Think he managed to break it off this guy?"

"I doubt he's that strong." Alice answered, eying the troll's body. "Especially since I think that troll was a ghoul."

"What?"

Alice knelt beside the corpse. "I've studied the Infected, many kinds of them. I wouldn't know for absolute certainty without a blood test, but I'm confident that this troll was a ghoul. He's got all the physical hallmarks."

"Dear god…" Deacon whispered.

"Just be careful, and try to use those cybernetic hands of yours to handle what might be infected." Alice advised as she stood back up.

"About its head… Maybe the explosion?"

"I… I don't know." Alice answered. She was at a complete loss to try and explain what had happened from what she was seeing.

"Just keep looking around. We need to find out if Anthony's here."

"Yeah. Right." agreed Deacon, her voice still soft.

Instead of looking around as well, Alice trudged back to the van. The passenger side sliding door was open and Golem was just stepping out. He had a heavily bloodstained blanket in his hands, and his light colored clothing was streaked with red.

"I think that gash on his back was his only wound." Golem told her. "His arm's cybernetic. Didn't look like there's anything wrong with it. He's lying on the back seat, still out of it."

"There's a troll body among the dead, and it's probably a ghoul." Alice told him.

Golem immediately tossed the bloodied blanket aside. "Great." he muttered, "So Infected are involved after all."

Alice nodded. "I think I still need to rest. Deacon's looking around for Anthony."

"I'll go help her. Should be safe enough, I think."

"I'll ask a spirit to help watch over us, if it'll make you feel better." Alice told him with a wry smile.

"You know it would. Just don't push yourself.

She simply nodded as Golem walked away from the van before she climbed in and closed the door behind her, sitting down in the other troll sized seat before calling an earth elemental to stand guard.

While she rested she opened an ARO with a mental command, accessing the list of contacts on her commlink.

Once she was done with the call she turned her attention to Damien, and something she felt she should have done much sooner.

She brought her perceptions over to the astral again, this time focusing on Damien as he lay on the back seat. Compared to Crystal his aura was more muted and cloudy. The cloudy was weird to her and not something she could recall having seen before.

Despite this she could see that he was actually awakened, his magical potential looking rather weak compared to even Crystal's might, and though she knew that at least his arm would be damaging to his aura she could not identify any implants. Despite that she could still see the bright gash running along his back as the most serious of his injuries and no signs of any infections.

Shifting herself back to the real world she sighed in relief. He had gotten lucky, she felt, not contracting the Krieger strain of HMHVV.

Still she could not shake the uneasy feeling she was getting about him.

* * *

"I can't believe this is happening again." Deacon muttered to herself.

"What're you talking about?" Golem asked.

"Drek. Sorry."

"Don't be." Golem told her, kicking over another body. "Past job?"

"Last month." Deacon paused before asking, "You really care about the details?"

"Just enough for the 'happening again' part."

"During the job we came across a guy that was keeping three kids in his home." Deacon said, "Boy and two girls. Kept 'em… He…"

"Sex slaves?"

Deacon clamped her eyes and mouth shut, nodding vigorously.

"I think I can imagine." Golem said softly, kicking over another body. "Drek, I think I found Anthony. We were more than too late before we even started."

"So what do we do now?" asked Deacon.

"Tell the boss and see what she has in mind."

"Hang on, I found something weird." Deacon announced as she knelt down next to the body of a human man. It was weird in that it the back of his neck had been torn out. She took some detailed scans with the drone sensors in both of her secondary hands.

"How so?"

"It looks like some kind of big… predator ripped out his neck."

"I think she'll want to see that."

"I'll scan it."

"Will it mess things up if I handle him?" Golem asked.

"Yes."

Golem waited patiently for Deacon to finish. Her hands waved over the head and back of the neck several times before she finally said, "I'm done."

Golem had less to worry about than most when it came to the Infected. The naturally tough hide of being a troll combined with the extra stony calcite that infused his skin made it difficult to get cut, especially the accidental way by unforeseen sharp objects. So when he turned the dead man's head over and forced open the mouth he was not worried about getting poked by a set of rather prominent and sharp canine teeth.

"I don't think he's pale because he's dead." Golem said.

"Vampire?" Deacon asked.

Golem only nodded, dropping the dead man's head. "Would explain the torn neck. Vampires can regenerate quickly, but some things are hard or impossible."

"I just took the scan and compared it to a human anatomy file I downloaded. He's missing the C2, C3, and C4 vertebrae in his neck. That's a chunk of his brain stem right there." Deacon said.

"Whoever did this knew where to hit a fang face where it don't grow back. We're definitely telling Alice this."

* * *

Once Alice had known that Anthony was found dead she had paid Deacon. She was a bit surprised that the four armed woman was going to stay with them until Golem explained that she was still concerned about the kids. Alice stressed that there would be no extra pay in it, but Deacon seemed more than fine with that.

When Alice saw the composite images Deacon had created from the dead human, she agreed that the odds were really good he was a vampire, supporting Golem's assessment about why the back of his neck had been torn out in such a vicious manner.

But what she did not tell them was something more she had seen in Deacon's scan. She had studied zoology and parazoology, both with a focus on North American predators, and from what she saw she knew no animal of any kind had made those wounds. To her it looked like they had been human or metahuman hands that had done it.

And again she looked at Damien as he slept. Herself, Deacon, and the kids all had hands small enough for the trauma she saw in those images, but when Crystal had no bloodstained hands and Damien had been practically showered in blood it left only him as the suspect.

She thought about what she knew of magic, of sorcery, and she had only theories and ideas on how it could have been done. There were spells that to make one stronger and spells that could protect one like armor, but the more spells a magician tried to hold the harder it was to do much anything else.

She hoped the person she had called could help shed some light on what happened.

* * *

It was just over two hours before another vehicle showed up, a large RV that handled the rough rode surprisingly well. Alice looked unconcerned so Deacon figured it was the other person she had called.

Well, two people actually. First was a human woman taller than Deacon, with lightly tanned skin, her dark hair hanging well past her shoulders in a mane of dreadlocks. She wore a black leather jacket, very dark blue jeans, and a corset-like top of dark blue material. What was most striking was the face paint she had on, mostly chalk white with inky black spots to make her face look like a grinning skull.

Behind her was an ork, also lightly tanned, with short cropped dark hair and well polished tusks. He wore a denim jacket and bluejeans, and his left ear was pierced with a collection of silver rings.

And both of them were carrying large sacks from McHugh's, and the ork two additional sacks that looked like it was from some small chain convenience store. Alice triggered the van's door as the two approached.

"Hope you don't mind the food being a bit cool 'n the drinks warm." the ork said, setting the bags he carried into the van. "Figured it'd be better hitting up near Parkland for food instead of Loveland."

"I don't think the kids'll mind." Alice said. "At least it's something to eat."

The ork took the bags the other woman was carrying and passed them inside.

"I've also got a change of clothes for the kids in the RV." the woman added. "Which, by the way, what the frag are they doing out here without clothes?"

"Was hoping you'd be able to tell us that." Alice answered. "We've only got ideas and theories."

"And you think I can do a reading and get the answers? You know it doesn't always work like that."

"Something's better than nothing."

The woman sighed. "Alright, but have you got something I can focus on?"

Alice nodded towards Golem, who tossed her the broken troll horn.

"Belonged to a troll ghoul." Alice said as the other woman examined the horn. "You'll find his headless corpse out there. We don't know where the head is."

The woman looked up to Alice in disbelief. "Seriously?"

Alice nodded. "The intensity and violence should help make it easier, and we're talking only a few hours ago too."

"I'll get on it." she said, sounding just a touch afraid now.

Deacon followed Golem and Alice out, closing the van's door behind her. The others stopped at the edge of the carnage while the skull faced woman walked into the ruins of the building itself.

"What's she doing?" Deacon asked, speaking in a whisper so she hopefully would not disturb what was happening.

"It's called psychometry." Alice answered, also speaking softly, "Cambra's using her ability to read auras to read the troll's horn and this place to find out what happened here."

Cambra suddenly looked up, spinning to face the far corner of the building that was still standing. The way she moved it looked like she had slipped a chip and was now watching a simsense movie. Whatever visions she saw now were real enough to her.

She spun about, changing her view as the vision progressed. At one point she even ducked out of reflex as something must have flown at her, and when she recovered she shielded her face from something only she saw.

Then Cambra turned towards where the human vampire's body lay, dropping the horn as she brought her hands to her mouth, then turning towards the dead troll. Her chest heaved, her breath quickening and apparently horrified by whatever she saw. Suddenly she dropped to all fours and vomited.

Alice was the first to break, rushing towards Cambra, down on her knees at the woman's side and an arm over her back to comfort her.

Deacon took it as her cue that the vision was over, and rushed over as well so she could hear what was said.

"It's alright, it's done, it's history." Alice told Cambra.

"I saw it… saw it all." Cambra panted, trying to catch her breath. "There were three ghouls here, and a vampire. The vampire had a girl, had stripped her and was toying with her…" Tears started coming to her eyes.

"He's dead and gone. What happened?" pressed Alice.

"One of the ghouls was an ork, he pulled out a boy and started tossing him around like a cat with a toy. He… He threw the kid over there…" she indicated the one of the ruined corners of the building, "The boy… he…" She panted, trying to find the words.

Seconds painfully passed, and just as Deacon thought Cambra had lost her vision the silence was broken.

"The boy came back at the ork, awakened and enraged! A spirit's with him, empowering him. He just swatted the ork aside like it was nothing!"

Cambra panted several deep breaths before continuing, "The troll tried to claw him, shred him, and the boy shoved him aside like it was nothing.

"The girl, she was barely awake and he's telling her to run. She's terrified, so she runs. Then the vampire goes after him. He throws lighting and the boy pushed it away, then returns with his own, a thunderbolt that send the vampire through the wall!"

Deacon looked to where the vampire now lay. True, it looked like he was outside whatever building had been standing, but to be sent through the wall while it was still standing?

"The boy, he roars to the sky… A monster…" Cambra went on, sounding more and more afraid. "His rage exploded but it's hardly done. He's like the lightning he threw, on the vampire, pounding him, beyond furious, beyond enraged. The vampire, he tried to escape, but the boy pounced on him and… tore away a chunk of his neck like it was clay!"

Deacon tried not to think, not to ponder the why of this night. She was barely believing that the boy had bare handedly taken on a vampire, a notoriously fast, resilient, and powerful monster, and not only killed it but had terrified it just before it was killed.

"The troll recovered, and he's mad. Grabbed the boy and tried to throw him. Instead the boy grabbed on. They wrestled, but he's too quick for the ghoul. He got on the troll's back and… and…" Cambra's voice faltered, and instead of saying it she pantomimed like she was lifting a great weight.

"He lifted the troll's head, tore it off?" Alice asked.

Deacon could see around the face makeup that Cambra had gone pale. And apparently unable to speak she only nodded.

"Bob!" Alice called out.

The ork was quickly at Cambra's side.

"Get her in the RV, let her rest." Alice ordered, "I don't care what she says, she's done for the night."

"Yes ma'am." Bob said.

"No!" protested Cambra as Bob lifted her to her feet. "I… I gotta see him. I gotta see the boy who did this."

"No you don't." Alice barked back.

"Yes. _He_ demands it."

Alice sighed. Deacon had no idea who "he" was, but it apparently held some weight.

"Fine." Alice relented, "You get to read him once, just a look, and that's it! Understand?"

Cambra nodded, accepting the deal.

Bob helped her back to the van, and Golem opened the door for her. Deacon actually climbed in first, but offered a hand to Cambra to climb in.

It looked like Cambra took a little more time than Alice might have wanted or expected. If Alice noticed maybe she let it go since Cambra first looked to Crystal at length, then back to Damien. Despite the ruckus, their activity, the kids were still oblivious to the world around them.

Cambra closed her eyes, and it looked like she had deep and empty sockets instead. Then she nodded and turned back towards the door. She willingly accepted Bob's help down and over to the RV.

"What was that all about?" Deacon asked.

Alice said nothing as she climbed up into the Van. "Give us a minute, please." she said back towards Golem.

Golem simply nodded, closing the door behind her.

Alice was silent as she walked up to the driver's seat, gesturing to Deacon to take the other front seat.

"You know about shamans and their animal guides, right?"

Deacon nodded. She had not worked with many, but the few she had ever met had all mentioned something about a spirit guide or a totem, some kind of animal that showed them the path of their magic.

"Well, there's more than just animals. The houngans that practice voodoo have their _loa_ , and the Shinto priests have their thousand kami, and more. In Cambra's case she found what we call an idol. It's like a shaman's spirit guide, but it's not an animal of any kind."

"And… _he_?"

"Yes, _he_. _He_ likely came to her tonight, was here while she performed her psychometry, and whispered to her, telling her to see him."

"You… sure she didn't… you know… make it up?"

"Very sure. _He_ is, what's the best way to try…" Alice said, pausing to think. " _He_ is like the lord of the underworld, the afterlife."

"Satan?"

"Hardly. No, more like Hades, if you know Greek mythology. Not evil, but just what watches over the dead. Sorta."

"So… The face paint?"

Alice nodded. "Yes, well, part of it. But now I think I should check on Cambra. You'll be okay with the kids?"

"Uh, yeah, sure." Deacon replied.

Alice simply nodded and got out of the van via the driver's door.

Deacon looked back at the kids, still oblivious to the world around them. She drew her legs up to her chest and hugged them tight with all four of her arms.

* * *

Bob held the door for Alice as she stepped into the RV. Cambra sat at the table, holding a steaming mug of something in her hands.

"Could you give us a minute?" Alice asked Bob.

Bob simply nodded and stepped outside. Golem followed, closing the door behind him.

"Are you alright?" Alice asked, sitting down at the table opposite of Cambra.

Cambra nodded, then took a sip of her drink. "Didn't think you'd be giving me a trip like this when you called."

"Didn't think it'd hit you like this at all."

"Everything's so recent… So powerful… I think even a novice would've had a full vision like that here. And the boy…"

"Damien."

"Damien, you've noticed the chill about him? You must have."

Alice nodded. "I think we all have, though I know Golem will deny it."

"It's why _he_ demanded I look at him, at his aura." Cambra told her, taking another sip of her drink. "I don't have a word for it, if there's even a name for it, but he's… Something must've happened to him before."

"It wasn't what happened here? I mean, when we found him he had this really long, nasty slash down his back."

Cambra shook her head. "I could see it in the psychometry. It was before the last ghoul came at him with a sword, a focus, and…" She apparently could not finish the sentence, but Alice figured that this last ghoul had been dispatched viciously.

"And _he_ whispered it to me, not in words but… an impression." Cambra told her.

Alice nodded. What some idols or totems told their students, the little tidbits of advice they might choose to give in those rare and enigmatic moments, was often hard to articulate into words.

"It's like… He's walking in two worlds." Cambra told Alice. "I don't mean like a spirit or shifter. It's between living and dead."

Was that the reason for the chilling feeling Alice got when she looked at Damien? Was this some kind of fantasy soul chilling effect because the kid had somehow cheated death itself?

"So it's like he's haunted, like the classical sense?" Alice asked.

"I guess. There's no spirits hanging around him, though something powerful possessed him earlier tonight."

"Possession? Drek, I should've figured that out. Hell, I even mentioned houngan and the _loa_ to Deacon when I was trying to describe _him_ to her."

Cambra took another drink. "Yeah, possession. I could see its effects on him. The way he moved, his inhuman strength and speed. Even his hair was longer, like a wild child's. But the spell that blew apart everything, it had his signature but it was way too powerful for him to have done."

"Something came to his aid, then? Maybe that spirit?"

"Or an idol."

Alice nodded.

"So, what're we gonna do with them?" asked Cambra.

Alice turned to look out the window. "Honestly, I don't know. Deacon tried looking into them, but it seems their parents are dead."

"Dead? That means foster care."

Alice thought back to when they found Damien. "We didn't find them together, but… When we found Damien and he learned we'd found someone else he seemed so relieved that she was safe. It was like he was gonna walk down that road, catch up to her, on shear willpower alone."

After another sip of her drink Cambra asked, "So what now?"

"The reason we're out here in the first place was to find someone. Golem found his body, and if you're up to it I'd like you to do a more focused reading on him." Alice told her. "Once I've got whatever more you can gain about his death we'll be taking his body back to the people who hired me to look for him. You and Bob will take the kids back to The Gallery for the time being until we can figure something out."

* * *

Cambra tried to relax in the front passenger seat of Bob's RV, but found she could not. No matter what it seemed that if she was ever in a moving vehicle she could not sleep or even catch a quick cat nap.

Instead her thoughts replayed what happened this night. It was rare for Alice to call on her abilities of psychometry, and this was the first time she had been on the scene of such violence so recently after it had happened.

The power that the boy, Damien, had displayed was impressive. She was far from no slouch when it came to power, and she was also quite skilled in sorcery, but the power of that possessing spirit was beyond anything she could potentially conjure, the force of the spell that turned a building to scrap and kindling exceeded what she could handle. For her that kind of power was potentially fatal, yet in her vision he had whipped out such forces with impunity.

But when she had actually read his aura she had barely seen any magical potential beyond the murkiness that infused it. His power had to be minimal, a cigarette lighter compared to a flamethrower (if she knew that spell). Even the girl, Crystal, had more potential, though it was still less than what Cambra was capable of. If Crystal was stronger still…

"We've got company." Bob announced.

Looking back Cambra saw Crystal walking up to them, blanket wrapped about her body and over her head.

"Hey there sleepyhead." Cambra said sweetly.

"Where is he?" Crystal asked somberly.

"Your friend's in the very back bedroom." Bob told her, "He's fine. Just sleeping it all off."

"Okay." Crystal said softly, nodding just a little. She then turned and started walking back.

"Hey, hold up!" Cambra called out when Crystal passed the first sleeper room where she had been.

Crystal did not stop until Cambra caught up to her, putting a hand on the girl's shoulder. Cambra barely managed to lean back to avoid the girl's flying backhand fist as it came at her face.

"Don't touch me!" Crystal yelled.

"Okay, fine!" Cambra told her, hands up. "Just that your room's back here."

"Fuck it, I'm not sleeping there." Crystal growled, turning towards the back again.

"Hey…" Cambra said, again reaching for the girl.

The girl's response came quickly, her temper flaring into reality as fire leapt at Cambra. She was barely able to suppress the magic, hands up to deflect and douse the flames almost as quickly.

Cambra focused her own power, staring Crystal down as she channeled a stunbolt spell at her. The instant the spell went off she knew it had failed utterly.

 _The astral_.

Cambra shifted her perceptions to look at the girl astrally. She saw the last remnants of her stun spell fading, looking as if it had impacted some kind of shield.

But behind the girl was of greater concern. It appeared vaguely humanoid, with hands and head like an eagle's and a pair of wings coming from its shoulders. Though it was not materialized there was no mistaking the fire elemental Crystal had just conjured.

Cambra weighed her options. She could call a bound spirit but the elemental had the edge in already being here. She could try to use a stunbolt on it, but then Crystal would likely conjure up more fire, and something told Cambra that the girl was more than willing to follow the old shadowrunner axiom of "Go big or go home."

"Fine." Cambra said, blinking slowly as she closed herself off from the astral. She then turned to walk back to her seat.

"You sure that's a good idea?" asked Bob as Cambra settled back down in her seat.

"I'd be more worried about that fire elemental she conjured on the spot than two preteens doing something stupid together." she told him.

"I thought I saw something…"

"That was just a fire spell, and not exactly a slouch either." Cambra told him. "And my stun spell was like a spit wad to a brick wall."

"Whoa, seriously?"

"She's initiated. Maybe a few times, even, considering how easily she shielded herself from my spell."

For the first time that night, or morning considering the hour, Cambra pondered the idea that the names she knew the kids by were not their real names.

* * *

Seraphina was angry and tired as she closed the door behind her. She wanted to sleep, but the bed she had woken in felt empty and she could not rest. Then angry because of that skull faced woman's interference.

The elemental had come quickly, though it seemed put off about being called by someone as weak as her. Last month it would have obeyed with less malice, but she had still managed coerce a few tasks from it. For now it would stand guard over her and Cypher.

Holding the blanket to her with one hand, she pulled back the blanket covering Cypher. He was lying on his stomach, face towards the door and still sound asleep. She could see a new scar running from his shoulder down to his back, and she gingerly touched it, running her finger along its length. His skin felt hot to the touch, but it looked like whatever healing magic had been done on him had held strong.

She unwrapped the blanket from her body before carefully climbing over Cypher to lie beside him, pulling her blanket over the both of them. His warmth was soothing to her, the smell of his sweat sweet and calming. Like countless nights before she pressed herself up tight to him, one arm across his back and one leg between his.

That skull faced woman would go to hell if she tried to separate them again, and Seraphina would see to it personally.

Tears finally broke as the anger passed. Now she was simply relieved that he was okay, alive and well. His slow steady breathing soon lulled her back to sleep.

* * *

Alice hated dark alleys. They were the fuel for urban myth and legend, where the Infected would stalk to capture their hapless prey when one walked by.

Now Alice was far from defenseless or alone. Golem was close by, well within earshot to come to her aid, and she still had her conjured earth elemental with her. And these alone would dissuade all but the more powerful or most desperate Infected from attacking her. They walked the real and astral worlds at the same time, could see her magical potential in her aura as it glowed in the astral, would see the elemental as brightly as a spotlight if it did not hide itself well enough.

"I can see your disgust for this. And I could smell the blood before I saw you." came a man's voice from the shadows. A voice she knew.

"And I know you hate this just as much as I do, Phillip." Alice bit back.

Phillip Wilson, the one vampire she barely tolerated to live, and tolerated only as long as the information he gave her was useful.

She extended herself to the astral to look at his aura. Not much about it had changed, though it looked like he was between times in feeding on a person's soul.

"Vicious night? Are we okay?" Phillip asked.

"I'm fine, but there's one less blood sucker." Alice replied as he pushed herself back to the material world.

"So, what are you looking for this time?" Phillip asked as he stepped into the poor light.

She pulled out a piece of e-paper. On it was an image of the dead vampire earlier that night. "Information. Who is he, and if you know, what kind of person was he before?"

"Patrick Rogers." Phillip said with just a glance. "He was new to the shadows, had that romanticized view of what it's like to be a vampire."

Alice pocketed the e-paper. She already knew the details of this "romanticized" view many had, thanks to stories like Twilight and such similar drek that kept resurfacing, even in the sixth world when vampires were real and established predators of humanity. When it came to stories about vampires she was a fan and proponent of the works of Martin de Vries.

"He only thought of the immortality of being a vampire." Phillip continued, "Thought of having himself a harem of vampire lovers at his beck and call."

"That include little girls?" Alice asked, her voice a knife's edge.

"Whoa, hey!" Phillip exclaimed, hands up in defense. "Whatever perversions like that he was into I didn't know! He's just the kind of guy that'd give the rest of us a bad name."

Alice glared at him.

"Alright, a worse name." Phillip amended. "So, looks like he didn't even make it through his first month. Can ya tell me who did him in?"

"For what I know he tried to turn a ten year old girl tonight." Alice told him, "Her boyfriend of about the same age awakened and tore his neck out with his bare hands."

Phillips eyes went wide, but he could see the lethal edge of the truth in Alice. "Is he… Are they…" he tried to say.

"They're alive and well." Alice told him, scowling at the parroted attempt of concern. She knew his greater concern was competition for sustenance.

Phillip whistled. "Hey, if ya see him ya can tell him thanks from me."

"Get the hell out of here." growled Alice.

In a flicker of color Phillip's body dissolved into a fine gray mist. He floated away into the shadows.

Scowling, Alice turned and walked back out the alley.

* * *

Creeping sunlight warmly touched Cypher's face, rousing him from the oblivion of sleep. He did not open his eyes right away, allowing his mind first to clear away the fog before anything else.

As his thoughts slowly came to speed he took stock in what he was feeling. He was in a very soft bed, on his side, with someone at his back and their arm draped over him. His first thought was this had to be Seraphina, especially how familiar the touch of bare skin to his naked back was. This would not be the first time they had slept in such a position.

His eyes still closed he mentally accessed the Globetrotter orientation system implanted in his brain, the commlink nestled next to it telling him it was past quarter to eight in the morning, and in a second he had gotten his coordinates at just south of Spring Lake in Seattle, close to a rather upscale neighborhood.

Then he looked up the current access ID for Ironhide. It took a bit longer to locate it, finding that it was still near Doctors Hospital, well over thirty kilometers away as the dragon flies. It was still where he had left it in the parking lot, undisturbed and relatively ignored for the time being.

The arm over him shifted and a hand came over his chest. Slowly he put his cybernetic hand over it and reflexively their fingers laced together.

"Mina?" he whispered.

She said nothing, answering only with a tightening hug. It sounded like she was trying to hide it, but he could hear her sobbing softly, and he felt the softness of her tears at his back.


	6. Recruitment

Recruitment (posted 2017/06/07)

Angela sighed as she set her fork down on her empty breakfast plate.

"You still upset about me bringing those kids here?" Alice asked.

"A little, but not at you." She paused before adding, "I know you couldn't just leave them out there. Drek, I couldn't have done that either if I was there."

Angela was not quite like her older sister. Where Alice had taken up a crusade against the Infected after the suspicious deaths of their parents, Angela had taken up the yoke of the family fortune and business that had been left to them.

"I've asked Tom to look into them, using the info the shadowrunner got." Alice said, "Maybe he'll be able to track down relatives or some kind of family or guardian. Someone's gotta be worried about those two."

"At least they've got an alternative if there's no one." Angela said.

"You're thinking of having them groomed?" Alice asked.

"Why not?" Angela asked back. "Better to train them now while they're still young so they can get some practical skills, and not be a leech on some government assistance program."

"We both know how dangerous the shadows are, especially these days. It's no place for children."

"You think I'd throw them to the wolves?" Angela snapped back. "They'd be trained first for a few years at least. And when we both think they're ready they'll be sent out."

* * *

Seraphina sighed as she woke from the black oblivion of sleep, her dream beyond a fading memory. All she could recollect was a sensation of flying through a summer's sky filled with puffy clouds.

But reality had its own pleasures as well. Like countless times before she woke to find herself holding onto Cypher like a large stuffed animal. She had even grown accustomed to feeling the transition of soft flesh to hard casing as her fingers slid down his left arm, feeling a different kind of strength in the cybernetic replacement.

Her memory over the last few weeks was also a little fuzzy. Some things she could recall, like not doing any work while they waited out her exposure to the infusion, and of course while she underwent the accelerated gene therapy to reverse the effects of the one that had become permanent. Even waking up, cold and naked on some strange floor out in the middle of nowhere was hazy, and the best she could do was run when Cypher yelled for her to do so.

She shivered at that memory. She could vaguely remember him yelling for her to run, but the second time was different, like there was another within him, the voice was English but alien. The edge about him she had felt for months now had intensified, amplified with whatever emotions had been running strongest in him at that moment. It was all that she could do to run.

And aside from a dream that she could not remember she was here, lying in a very comfortable bed next to Cypher. She knew it was him, not just by the familiar feelings of being next to him, but also by the custom pattern engraved on the thin band around his datajack.

That edge was muted now, something she had long accepted was now a part of him since he nearly died. It was almost comfortable to her now. Slowly she moved her hand up to his chest, feeling the slow beat of his heart, the rise and fall of his lungs with every breath.

His hand moved, the firmness of his fingers lightly gliding over her hand. She spread her fingers underneath his, and slowly they laced together.

"Mina?" he asked, his voice soft, sounding as gentle as the first time he said it, after he told him her true name a year and a half ago.

She wanted to speak, but the words were caught in her throat. Instead she tightened her grip about him, holding onto him tight as she started sobbing.

* * *

The cart made no noise as Sabrina pushed it into the occupied guest room, her bare feet almost inaudible on the hardwood floor.

Cambra had told her about the two during breakfast, a little of what to expect from either of them, the creepy feeling from Damien in particular.

Maybe it was because she was prepared for it or something, but she did not really notice anything in particular as she pushed the cart across the room to a table near a large bay window. The north facing window gave a great view of Spring Lake while the east window was letting light from the rising sun into the room.

At the far side was the bed the two kids shared, sheets tangled up with limbs as they slept contently, he on his back and her in his arms, but more than their implied nudity assaulted her senses.

Magic infused Sabrina's senses beyond the lowlight vision her elfin heritage gave her, and she could smell the sweat, the heat of spent passions from the two. She simply smiled as she continued towards the table.

The cart itself held two covered plates, breakfast for the two on top. Neatly folded clothes were provided for them on the bottom shelf. One by one she placed the plates on the table, leaving their covers on.

Quietly she turned back towards the bed, savoring the warmth of the sun on her bare back before she walked over to Damien's side. The two seemed so contented right now, quite at peace compared to the night that had been described to her.

She knelt down by his side, her loose and flowing pants barely rustling at all as she moved. It was not until she actually reached over to brush back a bit of his blond hair that his eyes opened. Part of her wished she was that young again, while another was just a bit jealous of Crystal.

"G'mornin' sleepy 'ead." she softly said to Damien, her voice belying the last touches of an Irish accent.

It was hard to tell where Damien was looking, his blue in blue eyes were almost solid looking, as he looked her over.

Crystal groaned softly as she stirred to life.

"G'mornin'." Sabrina said to Crystal when she opened her eyes.

"Who're you?" Damien asked.

"M' name's Sabrina." she told them. "Brought ya both breakfast. It's on the table, so ya wanna eat while it's still 'ot." She stood, intentionally bending over just a little for him. Her top consisted of something like a scarf that loosely covered the top part of her chest, connected to two billowing long sleeves, and she caught by their expressions that they both had gotten a good look. She smiled sweetly as she straightened.

"Well, I'll leave ya two be." she told them. "Young Ms. Cairns wants ta meet ya, so ya might wanna get a showa too b'fore ya get dressed. Clothes for ya are on the cart. Don't think ya two could get annotha shag in." Her smile widened when she saw their embarrassed expressions, so she gave them a sly wink as she turned and headed toward the door, leaving them alone together.

* * *

As soon as the door was closed Cypher looked to Seraphina, his eyes still wide with surprise.

"How'd she know?" she asked.

"Not a clue. Well, let's eat. I'm starved."

"Maybe we should shower first."

That they did, cleaning off the last vestiges of the previous night and this morning. Occasionally he thought he saw red starbursts when he looked at Seraphina, but a strong blink seemed to clear them away.

Robes had been left for them from the night before, so they wore these for breakfast.

Breakfast itself was luxurious by what they were used to. Hash browns, scrambled eggs with cheese, bacon, and pancakes, with all the fixings, and none of it soy based.

The choice of clothing was something to be desired. The two stacks were clearly gender biased, with pink jeans and a pink and blue Mercury Maxim shirt for Seraphina, and blue jeans and a green Neil The Ork Barbarian shirt for Cypher. Cypher did suggest cutting their hosts some slack. How were they to know that Mina's eighteenth birthday was next month?

* * *

Damien and Crystal looked like pretty much any two kids off the street when they walked in. It looked like Cambra had gotten them some decent clothing after all, though something in their expressions told Angela that they were not entirely thrilled with the choice selection.

"You wanted to see us?" Damien asked.

"Yes. Please, have a seat." Angela told them, gesturing to a couch.

They both sat down, side by side and close together, and with Damien sitting closer to Angela. The only other person in the room was Golem, standing against the wall facing the kids, ready to intercede for Angela at any hint of trouble. Of the bodyguards she and Alice had in their employ he was the best anti-magic and anti-spirit fighter they had. Considering the magic that Damien had performed the night before, aided or not, they agreed that Golem was the best choice for this meeting. They had also considered that the kids already knew Golem as well, from whatever fragments of memory they might have from that same said night.

And by a fly-spy drone Tom would be watching and listening as well, while Golem and Angela had earbuds on to hear whatever he might need to tell them, and all encrypted as well.

"We've been trying to track down your families, but I'm afraid we've not had much luck." Angela said, "And if we can't find anyone at all, I have a proposition for you two. I'll let you both live here, together even, have you trained in several practical skills, and when you're old enough have you start working for me."

"And all under the government radar, too, I'll bet." Damien said.

"They don't need to know." Angela told him, and then she realized what he said. It seemed odd to her that he would make such a remark.

"So what kind of work would you be having us do?" Crystal asked.

"All sorts of fun stuff. Sneaking into places you shouldn't, for starters."

"Oh, like shadowrunners?" Damien asked.

Angela smiled. "Nothing like the trids or games, but real shadowrunner stuff."

Damien had the biggest grin on his face, but something seemed off to Angela. It was not the creepy vibe she was getting from him, but something else.

Keeping the smile, Damien leaned forward and propped his chin in his right hand. "So, like, what'd we be learning?"

"How to shadow someone, how to avoid being shadowed, how to break into secure places." Angela said, "Might even see about a better 'link in that head of yours and teach you some hacking."

Damien's grin seemed bigger, if that was possible, but it was Crystal's snicker that distracted her.

"I'm sure you think you've got something great in there …" Angela started to say.

"It's all custom." Damien told her, "Built the link 'n coded all the software myself."

"And I'm sure you think it's great, but…"

"And I know your two resident technomancers have been snooping around, trying to figure me out in the matrix." Damien continued, his grin gone in an instant. "As soon as either of them tries to get through my firewall they'll find out first hand just how hard core my gear is, Ms. Angela Cairns."

"I don't know what you're talking about." lied Angela.

"That's bullshit, and we both know it." Damien countered, pulling his head from his hand and leaning back on the sofa. "You don't want to underestimate us. I know your better skilled technomancer is Tom Sullivan, a.k.a. 'Klank' because online he looks like a humanoid composed of robotic snakes. I've seen him at the edge, feeling things out, trying to find the pattern to my encryption and having no luck at all."

" _There's no way he could know that!_ " exclaimed Tom, breaking his silence.

"And you think he's a technomancer trying to hack your brain?" asked Angela.

"More bullshit. We all know technos can't do that shit no matter what the media and public thinks." Damien said sharply.

 _How the hell does he know this?_ thought Angela.

"And right now I bet you're wondering how I know." Damien said. "Don't try to hide it, I know. It's what I'd be thinking right now if I were in your place. Hell, considering you've got bodyguards I'm surprised you don't have body doubles as well."

"This is a very dangerous game you're trying to play." Angela said sternly.

"Last night wasn't the first time we've nearly been killed." Damien told her. "Five months ago I had a grenade go off in my face. Practically killed me."

 _So that's it?_ Angela thought.

"You have no idea what it was like for me." Crystal said, starting to look distraught at the memory that Angela figured she was about to reveal. "Not just that grenade, but the fall… Seeing his body…" She clamped her eyes shut.

Damien tenderly put his arm around her shoulder. After a few deep breaths to calm and collect herself Crystal said, "It's alright. I'm alright."

Two more long breaths and she continued, "I was so terrified, when I started CPR on him… Athena and I… We…"

Crystal looked down at her hands, and Angela noticed Damien was rubbing his chest right about where someone's hands would go to do chest compressions. A memory? A phantom pain?

"It took us a minute just to get his heart going again." Crystal told them. "Then the spirit… And I put everything I could into a healing spell."

Though Angela was not a magician she was still awakened, a walker of the Artist's Way, and among her abilities was the power to see into the astral, to read auras as any magician could. When the two had arrived she had assensed them both, seeing everything that was possible, everything that Cambra and her sister could not. She had seen the trace remnants of genetic damage that had been healed in Crystal, and with extreme clarity had seen the tailored interfaces to Damien's cyberware. She could gauge Crystal's magical potential before her genetic damage, and understood the power she had put into that healing spell. The only unknown there was just how powerful the bound spirit was that aided her, and Angela could only guess.

 _Was that what, how'd she put it, put him between worlds?_ Angela thought.

" _If I knew where this was I might be able to find something_." Tom advised.

"Where was this?" Angela asked.

"Throgs Neck Tunnel." Damien answered, "Won't do him any good anyway."

" _I'm gonna look anyway._ " Tom said. " _Wait, what?_ "

"What do you mean?" Angela asked.

Damien sighed, and Crystal groaned.

"There you go again, underestimating us." Damien said. "You think I don't know about the microdrone Tom's got parked right over our heads? You think I haven't already cracked the encryption on his signal to your earbuds, that I didn't hear what he's said?"

Out of the corner of her eye Angela could see Golem shift. His stance went from casual but ready to a coiled snake ready to strike. Spell or spirit, he would be more than willing to take on what both of them could dish out by himself.

" _My encryption's unbreakable!_ " Tom declared.

"Obviously it isn't." Damien replied. "Shit, maybe if you went mind-to-mind directly with another technomancer, but your complex form has to follow the rules of the matrix once you're jumping through any other device."

"You seem to know a lot about technomancers." Angela commented.

"You bet your sweet bippy." Damien said lightheartedly.

Golem seemed to relax, but really was just going to his previous state of readiness.

" _He's gotta be lying._ " Tom told her.

Damien sighed. "You might find something on me in the Endless Archives." he said, "If ya go lookin', and ya happen to come across a twenty legged archivist sprite, tell it 'Many Voices' wishes it well."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Angela asked.

"Just one of the librarian sprites I've dealt with when I've been there."

"And what's the Endless Archive? What's it look like?"

" _Good questions to trip him up._ "

"Good try. It's where any data that does exist or has existed in the matrix is stored. To me it appeared like an ancient gothic library, tall archways, lots of stone walls, ya know. Everything from parchment scrolls to holocrystals to store data on the shelves, and all of it arranged in some insane way only sprites can try to comprehend. Now if they had any coordination…"

" _Alright, he knows enough._ "

"I know it because I was there." Damien sternly said.

Angela took a deep breath. "Why do I have the feeling you two haven't been somewhere like this before?"

"We have." Damien said.

"Yeah. Lexington Park Academy." Crystal muttered.

"Tom might find something there. We were using the same names there as we are now." Damien added.

" _Looking into it._ "

"So, while he actually does look into it, care to enlighten me on what he'll find?" Angela asked.

"Just this last August they tried to rope us into going to school there." Damien said.

"I'm still not gonna go back to school. Dealing with hormonal kids once is bad enough." Crystal said.

"And I suppose you both knew more than they'd teach you?" Angela asked.

"Compared to a real twelve year old I'm beyond a gifted genius." Damien said. It was strange how he said it, lacking any smug overconfidence a kid should have had.

"Right, your custom software that you coded."

Damien simply nodded.

" _Had to make it in and out._ " Tom told her, " _I actually found them both in the records. August ninth they took an entrance placement exam, along with a bunch of other students. Apparently there was a big fiasco when these two finished early._ "

"Troublemakers?" Angela asked.

" _No, I mean they finished the entire test. They both scored perfect, even drek that some high school seniors screw up._ "

"Ah, yeah," Damien went, nodding knowingly with a grin. "I remember. That one mother was livid that we got off scot free."

Crystal giggled. "And she thought I was naked under my shirt, too."

"We gave Golem here more eye candy last night than that Doris thought she got."

" _Doris Bohman's the rich bitch kind of person, and her daughter got median scores for her age._ " Tom told them. " _She filed a formal protest about rigged testing, saying her child was exceptional and these two somehow cheated._ "

"Why am I not surprised?" Damien asked, rolling his eyes.

"What?" Crystal asked.

"Tom said the bitch filed a protest when her 'genius' daughter turned out to be 'average Jane' and claimed we cheated." Damien told her. Angela had to remind herself that Crystal was not a technomancer and had no commlink or any way of hearing what Tom had to tell her, but Damien's headware apparently included a commlink where he could intercept and listen in on everything. It had to, he was doing just that right in front of her right now.

Seraphina giggled.

"Anything else, Tom?" Angela asked.

" _Found some other trace references about them, but with different names._ "

"Real names, fake names, or some fancy runner names?"

" _Fake and fancy. If I found the right ones, they are…_ "

"Cypher." Damien said.

"Seraphina." Crystal said.

" _That's them._ " Tom softly said.

Angela eyed them carefully. She could not see any deception on their part at all. Either these kids were exceptional actors and wholly believed their assumed roles, or they really had been working the shadows for much longer than she would have even guessed.

"Well, now that the cat's out of the bag, maybe now we can strike a better deal?" Damien, Cypher, said. "I mean, we really appreciate what your sister and company did for us, and I'm sure there's something we can learn from whatever teachers you can find, but I'm pretty sure that we're gonna be called for a job in a day or two."

"Would you mind if I had some time to think about this?" Angela asked, now starting to feel a little overwhelmed.

"Sure, do all the research you want. But in the mean time could we get a ride back to Doctors Hospital?" Cypher asked.

"I think we should let her in on another secret." Seraphina said.

Cypher looked over to her. "Which one?"

 _Which one?_ Angela thought. _Just how many could these kids have?_

Seraphina shifted her gaze from Cypher to Angela. There was something unsettling to the girl now.

"Well, like that my eighteenth birthday's the middle of next month." she said.

"Ah, that one." Cypher said.

"Sure, we could throw a party if you…" Angela said, "No, eleven or twelve, maybe, but not eighteen."

"Hey, I'm 25 next month today." Cypher added.

 _Damn, these kids are fraggin' good liars._ Angela thought.

"Hey, you think these baby blues are a dye job?" Cypher asked, pointing to his eyes. "We're changelings, and there's more to it than just my eye color."

"Tom?" Angela asked.

" _Working on it._ "

"My eyes let me see radiant heat when there's no light, and even a little bit of light and I can see just fine." Cypher continued. "That was the good side. The flipside was my eyes turning blue and getting my twelve year old self back."

"At least you got to grow up, for a while" Seraphina said sourly. "My eyes changed too, just the same, but I flat out stopped growing up."

" _There's been some recorded changelings like that._ " Tom said, " _Generally called neoteny, and there's two forms._ "

"I lucked out with the cannibalistic." Cypher said, "Read that it's really painful having your body eat itself down to a younger version." There seemed to be something he was omitting, but Angela could not quite put a finger on it.

Angela sighed. Maybe it was some secret that he did not want to reveal to her, at this time or ever.

"Tom will work on that angle, for the time being." she said. "Either way, at least I can help you get your stuff back, but Alice and Golem will be going with you. That's nonnegotiable."

The two looked at each other, like they were sharing a thought. Then they looked to her.

Cypher spoke. "Deal."

* * *

Cypher and Seraphina walked ahead of Alice and Golem as they entered Doctors Hospital. For Cypher things felt different, more because of why they were here.

Last time he had left their network alone, mostly out of respect because of why Seraphina was there. This time he was already analyzing the firewall for possible points of entry. By the time they had reached the receptionist's desk he had broken in and disarmed their running analytics software.

The receptionist looked up at them, her gaze shifting to Alice, and the running empathy program Cypher had registered elevating levels of dread and stress. Facial recognition brought up the name Latonya Perkins.

"Who do you want this time?" Latonya asked them.

"How 'bout we start with Doctor Craig Brummett." Cypher said, "He here today?"

Latonya's eyes glanced from Alice to Cypher, and back to Alice. Then looking at Cypher finally said, "Yes, he's here, but he's in the middle of a surgery at the moment."

A quick look through the hospital's records and security backed up her statement. He was in a scheduled transplant operation right now, the patient receiving a synthcardium to replace a damaged heart.

"May I ask what this is about?" Latoya asked.

"There was apparently some issues with them checking out a few days ago." Alice said, "They're here to collect what possessions they might've left behind and do a formal check out."

At the speed of thought Cypher was already into their registration records, looking for Seraphina's assumed name of "Crystal Wilcox," looking into the usage of the room she had been given, and found nothing.

"There's no records." Cypher said, looking into the core data itself. "It's been burned from their network… But there's gaps where it should be." After looking a little deeper he added, "Drek, this fucker's good."

"How good?" Seraphina asked.

"At least as good as me."

"Fuck."

"Then I guess we're done here." Latonya said.

"Hardly." Cypher countered. "See, when we were here we had commlinks. When Alice found us out in the wilds, left for ghoul food, we didn't have 'em. Now I've traced their locations here, so you can either get them and anything else of ours you've got for us or we can go through this place ourselves. We will find them, and maybe a few more dirty secrets you and your bosses don't want to go public."

Cypher barely heard it, but through his headware the voice recognition program was constantly picking up voices and recording any new "Unknown" ones, just as each face he glanced at was saved and recorded as a new "Unknown," and the two cross connected whenever possible. But one popped back up as Floyd Burris, and a fuzzy memory turned crystal clear.

Glancing towards the voice Cypher saw the orderly that had brought him the tray of drugged food the morning before. Right now it looked like he was bringing out a pad for someone to fill out, but Cypher did not care about that at all.

"You!" he yelled, charging the orderly.

Floyd was quick to recognize Cypher, dropping the pad and bolting for the door that he had just passed through.

Cypher was quick, just a little too quick for the otherwise nimble Floyd. Five paces past the door and he was on the man, plowing full on into him and knocking both of them down.

Floyd rolled over and tried to kick Cypher off of him, yelling something that Cypher ignored. Ignoring the orderly's feet he scrambled over the man. He landed a satisfyingly hard right hook to Floyd's cheek. He actually took it quite well.

Powerful hands pulled him off the orderly. Cypher slipped free by sliding down and out of his jacket. He thought he saw blood dripping down the orderly, but it vanished in the blink of an eye.

Floyd tried to take the moment to escape, turning to run again. Cypher bolted after him, turning into a shoulder tackle and slamming the larger man hard into the door.

"What's going on?" someone asked.

"Fucker drugged us yesterday!" Cypher growled, "Set us up for a kidnapping!"

"He what?" he heard Seraphina ask.

Floyd tried to make for the door again, and with his right hand Cypher struck his back. His lack of height gave him an edge in striking Floyd in the kidneys.

"Stay down!" barked Cypher. Again he thought he saw blood covering Floyd, but he shook it away.

"Damien, do you have proof?" he heard Alice ask. "Are you sure it wasn't another orderly?"

Cypher growled. "I've got a simrig in my head, and I'm always runnin' facial and voice recognition programs." he said through gritted teeth. "This asshole's a perfect match."

"There's no way…" someone started to say.

Alice interrupted, saying, "It'll hold up in court. It's just as legal as a cybereye recording."

"Drek, and I thought this visit was gonna be boring." commented Golem as he bundled up Cypher's jacket in one hand.

"Well then." Alice said as she up to Floyd, "I guess we'll be plucking some more of the hospital staff."

"On what grounds?" someone else asked.

As Cypher began to calm down he noticed others were watching them, mostly more hospital staff. The last person to speak looked like he was a supervisor or manager. His AR nametag said he was Frank Gault.

"How about accessory to kidnapping, for starters?" Alice said, "Even if he didn't know the food was drugged the charge is still valid. And someone here had to drug his food."

Cypher looked back Floyd. Again it looked like he was dripping blood, but again it vanished when he tried to look at it.

"Damien?" Seraphina asked. He could see the concerned look on her face.

"I keep seeing things." Cypher admitted, "Like he's dripping in blood, or something."

"There's no blood." Seraphina softly said.

Floyd tried yet again to bolt, but this time a whirlwind came up around him, lifting him up and dropping him back on his buttocks.

"Don't try to move, for now." Alice said in a rather menacing tone. She stared at the orderly, and Cypher thought he saw her silvery blue eyes glow in a matching light. When the glow faded she took in a deep breath, letting it out as half grunt, half sigh.

"I'm going to need to talk to whoever's in charge of this place, and the head of security." Alice said darkly. "Now."

* * *

After a few hours things had gotten straightened out at Doctors Hospital. Before they had gone their separate ways Alice had told Cypher that the blood he was seeing on Floyd was likely his senses extending into the astral and picking up traces of an alchemical drug called Renfield, a drug used by vampires to create a lackey to do their work during the daytime.

Once the depth of Floyd's involvement became known Alice contacted someone she knew in Knight Errant to come and collect him, and a few others Floyd had been convinced to roll on. It was not too hard when Cypher had tracked their commlinks to his locker. They were not too concerned about their clothes, and anything else of value they normally had was still at home (Seraphina had no need for her foci for the week she was going to be in the tank, so why wear them?).

As Ironhide drove back to their home in Auburn, a thought buzzed loudly within Cypher's mind. Well, several, really, but there was a kind of looping connection to them.

Alice had told him she saw something other than blood on Floyd, yet refused to explain what it was. All she would say was that it was something she knew was the alchemical drug. However she did say that any hermetic magician would likely see the same thing she did.

Seraphina, however, had not seen any blood or anything so unusual in Floyd. Alice chalked this up to a potential lack of skill or experience in reading auras, something that Seraphina did not deny.

That had led to the next thought on Cypher's mind. Clearly not a hermetic magician, downloading any of the numerous data files on magic from most any of the universities and colleges that had invested heavily in magical studies would be fruitless. The vast, vast majority would be hermetic based and thus greatly impede any understanding he might try to gain.

So Alice had left him with this puzzle: What was magic to him? Alice had answered for herself, saying that magic was formulaic, that there was a code to the sorceries and summonings that only needed to be decrypted.

Seraphina's answer was quite different to say the least. Magic was not logical to her but fluid and twisting like a river's path, it was energy, a power that needed to be commanded by her sheer force of presence and willpower.

But whatever magic was to Cypher was for him to figure out. He wondered if Lion would tell him outright, or perhaps leave clues to the self discovery like the classical eastern mystical teacher. If he was honest with himself he wondered if Lion would do anything at all.

* * *

Angela practically lounged on a couch as she checked various AROs on the various businesses and investments their now deceased parents had left her and her sister. While Alice had gone onto a crusade of hunting and eradicating the Infected, Angela had learned to deal with the business dealings required to maintain their lifestyle and money. It was not that she or Alice were greedy, but Angela had become accustomed to an aristocratic life.

But it was also not all legitimate. Angela had been under the impression that the family businesses were all above board, but after taking command of it all she found a wealth of shadow and criminal dealings she had been completely unaware of. Fortunately she was enough of a realist about the world to understand and accept this facet of her past.

Angela pushed aside the AROs and roused herself to a proper sitting position when Alice and Golem walked in.

"I take it they opted to go their own way?" Angela asked.

"It seemed for the best." Alice said, sitting down in a chair to face her younger sister. "Has Tom found anything more about them?"

"Just a few pics that support Seraphina being older than she looks." Angela answered, "Class pics through the sixties, and she stopped growing up around the fifth grade. Odds are Cypher was telling the truth about his age, too. Tom's now on some deep dive into the Endless Archives to look for more info on them, and we know we don't know how long that'll take."

"I'm also worried about them." Alice admitted, "I think the girl's following the Dark Arts."

"That's serious."

"Maybe not a full on dedicated black magician, but dangerously close. Her outlook on magic focuses on the ego and is so dangerously close to the self. I think he's the reason why she isn't a true adherent to the tradition."

"And Cypher?"

"No idea what his path is. Too soon to tell."

"He's a hacker. Probably going to be hermetic or chaos." Alice mused.

"That's no guarantee, and you know it. Especially if he doesn't see magic as another form of code."

"Any which way, we'll keep our feelers out in the shadows about those two. They might be useful to us just yet."

* * *

Cypher was at the bar at Virtual Underworld 93, nursing a digital beer, when Bull sat down on a stool next to him. Behind them was a recreation of the stage at the real Underworld 93, and performing live was Emerald Cacophony. Their performance was the only imagery that did not have an occasional flicker of code.

There was something calming about the virtual environment now, something that he had never noticed before, and it was not just Virtual Underworld 93 either with its retro sculpting style. No, it was virtual reality in general, a stillness like the open ocean on a day without wind.

"I'd seriously reconsider that hospital." Cypher told Bull in his chorus of voices, taking another sip of his drink.

"Word is you beat up an orderly." Bull said, motioning to the digital bartender for a drink of his own.

"Heh, word travels fast." Cypher commented, since it was just this afternoon, "But he wasn't just an orderly. Something called a Renfield. Arranged for us to get kidnapped for some vampire and his ghoul friends yesterday."

"You get out alright?"

"Got a new scar for the effort, but yeah, we're fine."

"Drek. Sorry, if I'd known…"

"You'd've gotten us somewhere else. Sure."

"So you at least still trust me for help."

"Little choice right now. Still, you did come highly recommended by another fixer that did stick his neck out for us."

That fixer had been a bear shaman by the name of Peace Man. The dark skinned, marijuana smoking ork had taken a liking to him and Seraphina as well as Athena and Roadblock, the others they worked with in Manhattan. Not only had he arranged the initial contact with Bull in Seattle, but had also helped the four of them scatter when the rest of the Neo Anarchists decided that Sid's death warranted retribution.

"So, what all do you need?" Bull asked.

Cypher tapped the bar once with his left hand, and an icon appeared, looking like a manila folder with papers inside. It was a data file and he slid it over to Bull, and it contained a list of all the components that he needed to build Seraphina's commlink, along with what implants she wanted along with that commlink and how they were to be implanted.

"We know it'll take time fulfill that list, and we've still got some to spare." Cypher said.

Bull took the data file and looked over the contents. "You got the cred for all this?" he asked.

"Money's not the problem. Waking up to being on the menu again is the problem."

"That bad, eh? Yeah, I'll look into this with some extra care."

"Thanks." Cypher said, sliding off the stool and heading towards the exit to log off.


	7. Run : Copycat Killer

Run : Copycat Killer (based on the mission written by Steven "Bull" Ratkovich; updated 2018/07/22)

It had been a rather quiet month for Cypher and Seraphina. Getting the hardware and building the commlink for Seraphina had taken a little longer than he had expected, but once they had gotten the components they had gotten it built together. Once that had been done Cypher uploaded copies of all of his custom coded software, the sensor software and their compiled databases, and others that he had. She would later customize things to her tastes once it had been implanted.

MacCallister had also come through in a delta clinic that could build the rest of the cybernetic suite and implant it all into Seraphina. She was particularly grateful that they did not have to shave her head. And this time they did not wake up on someone's dinner table.

It was almost noon now, and one of the big and ongoing news stories that Cypher kept coming across was about the Nicaragua Canal. The same day that Seraphina had her implantation surgery mercenaries had bombed it, shutting it down completely. Aztechnology had quickly stated they would have it up and running in two weeks, but it was starting to look like no matter the PR they kept putting out it was not going to happen.

The two had been lounging for most of the day. Cypher had mostly been doing research on the various magical traditions and felt he was not much closer to figuring something out than he was a month ago. Seraphina, on the other hand, had uploaded all the stuff she had created while under the influence of the Inspiration infusion into her implanted commlink and had spent most of the last two weeks simply trying to figure out what all she had done. The Braveheart had messed with her memory of the time, and about the only clue she had of those weeks were these projects, and thus far she was keeping them close to the heart.

The silence was broken when their regular use commlinks started chirping with an incoming call. Cypher answered it when he saw it was MacCallister calling.

"Hoi chummer," MacCallister said in an unusually serious tone, "I know it's early, but I need to meet with you immediately. Meet me at the Big Rhino downtown in an hour."

"Shit sounds serious." Cypher commented.

"It is."

"We leave right away we should get there on time. We'll be there."

MacCallister simply ended the call.

"What do you think's up?" Seraphina asked.

"Not a clue, but I think it's pretty bad."

They changed their clothes, gearing up for work in their usual gear. Cypher noticed Seraphina looking at her Sakura Fubuki, something lackluster in her eyes, before she slipped it into the holster inside her jacket.

Even though it was freeway travel for most of the way it took nearly the hour MacCallister had given them just to get to The Big Rhino and find a parking space.

Downtown Seattle was the rich kid's club, it was where hot clubs and places to be seen were, the seat of the metroplex's government, and had some of the most well known buildings in the world. Long standing was the Space Needle with its rotating restaurant at the top, but also located in this district were the Aztechnology Pyramid and the former Renraku Archology. The pyramid itself gleamed like a jewel in the daylight, standing at three hundred meters in height, it was a hundred and ninety-five meters to a side and covered in eighty slabs of carved quarts each half a meter thick.

But the Pyramid was not quite as impressive in overall grandeur as the former Renraku Archology. Originally known by the acronym SCIRE (Self Contained Industrial-Residential Environment), it was the ninth largest building in the world, housing over ninety thousand residents in what was effectively a self-contained city within Seattle. That changed when the archology's resident artificial super intelligence took it over in December of 2059. It would be eighteen months before the archeology was reclaimed, and of the over one hundred thousand residents at the time (which included Christmas shopping visitors to the malls in the ground floors), roughly sixteen hundred survived.

It was now called the ACHE (Archology Commercial Housing Enclave), run by the Seattle government, it offered low income housing to nearly a hundred and fifty thousand residents. Over three times as tall as the Aztechnology Pyramid, and half a square kilometer in area at its base, its silvery-green silhouette dominated the Downtown skyline, its footprint nearly twice that of the total land Aztechnology had around their Pyramid.

And The Big Rhino at the intersection of Seneca and First Avenue was practically within spitting distance of the archology's northwestern corner.

Ironhide had to park a few blocks over, and they found the parking lot itself was at the corner of the massive arcology. All they had to do was cross the street at the southern end and there it was. Even the highway that had originally hugged the shoreline by the docks had been rerouted around to accommodate the arcology when it had been built, though Cypher had thought it might have been easier to have built around it instead.

There the two met Rook who was also on the way to The Big Rhino. He had paused for a minute or two to look up at the massive silvery-green building.

When they got to the restaurant's front doors they saw the place looked like it had been hit by a thrill gang. Scraps of food and trash were strewn about the place and the staff was picking up overturned chairs and benches to be able to clean up the floor, which also had broken glasses and plates. The place reeked of all kinds of heavily spiced foods all mixed together.

" _Merde_ , this is nothing like home." commented Rook.

"Oh?" asked Cypher as he looked up at the massive ogre.

" _Oui_ , this Irish pub called O'We Shea." Rook told them, "Never this bad, even when the football team loses. Or Faey had to remove someone."

A rather attractive female ork, maybe about nineteen or twenty and with a relatively slim figure, noticed the three. "I'm sorry about the mess," she said, "we've just finished up the lunch rush and haven't really had time to clean up."

"Lunch?" Rook asked.

"This? This happens daily?" Seraphina asked.

"I'm afraid so." the ork told them.

" _If this is lunch I don't wanna see a riot._ " Cypher silently told Seraphina over their private and encrypted connection.

"Is okay? We are here to meet someone." Rook said.

"Sure. Just please be careful." she said.

They carefully walked around other staff as they cleaned, mindful of stepping on anything that might break as if it were a landmine.

MacCallister was at a table along the back wall, dressed similar to how he had been at the concert in jeans, a t-shirt, and a black leather jacket. Two others were already there when he noticed them, waving them over.

One of the other two was also an ork, of a heavier set build common to orks, lightly tanned of skin and with black hair. He wore jeans and an armored jacket, and somehow made it look high class.

The other was human, with a slimmer build, Caucasian and also with short cut black hair. He wore a more tailored suit from Zoé, and actually looked more out of place for the effort. Still, if he were to walk the streets of Downtown he would not stand out.

Cypher noticed MacCallister's dour expression as they got closer, and could smell the alcohol of the fourth massive drink glass as it came down just a little hard. Even in the dim light the two chrome datajacks in his right temple shined, but more brightly than his darkened eyes.

"Are you serious?" the other ork asked, his voice gravelly, "You called kids?"

"Yes." MacCallister barked, "I called them. He's a damned good decker, too. And she's your magic support. If looks are a problem, there's the door." He gestured towards the restaurant's front entrance.

Cypher almost had a smile for MacCallister and his support for the both of them, but the old ork's mood must have been bleeding off on him and he was feeling a little extra hostile himself. "I don't give a shit if you believe this or not, but we're not babies or newbies." Cypher told the ork, "And we ain't as young as we look."

Rook commandeered a few chairs for them to sit down on. His support was clear to the others present.

"About nine o'clock this mornin' my daughter was found dead." MacCallister started. "She was renting an apartment in the Underground, staying there while she did a research paper on the Underground's history. It looks like she was killed by the Mayan Cutter."

" _Mayan Cutter?_ " they silently asked each other. They were already starting data searches on the subject while MacCalister continued.

"The Cutter was supposedly killed by the Knight last year. Two weeks ago new killings started appearing."

"And I'll bet Knight's worried they got the wrong guy." the human said.

"I want to know why Rebecca was killed, and I want him, the Cutter, alive." MacCallister told them. "Sixteen thousand to each if you do it."

" _Yeah, this was plenty serious._ " Cypher silently said.

" _No question._ "

"Yeah, we're in." Cypher said aloud.

" _Oui_ , as am I." added Rook.

"No haggling?" the other ork asked.

"Not this time. Not a job like this." Cypher sternly said. Glaring at the ork he added, "You can go fuck off if you think it's too cheap."

"No need to be vulgar." the Ork said, his spine straightening, "Count me in."

"Underground's not the friendliest of places, but I'll go." the human added.

MacCallister prompted a file transfer, which Cypher accepted. It was a collection of photos of who had to be MacCallister's daughter, along with some personal information about her. In it, Rebecca was noted to be well liked in the Underground (being an ork likely helped a lot) and had no known enemies. She was a magician, a hermetic, and had been working on a Master's Degree on sociology and history through the University Of Washington.

There was also a screamsheet copy about the Mayan Cutter. As Cypher glanced at this he saw the search results he had gotten. Named the Mayan Cutter due to the ritualistic markings he carved into his victims using an obsidian knife, he was attributed with at least four dozen dead, most of whom had been metahumans and/or SINless.

Knight Errant had identified José Martine as the killer within a month of taking over the security contract for the Seattle metroplex (ironically this case was one of the biggest against Lone Star's competency), and upon executing an arrest warrant Martine had fled, opening fire on the officers. Martine was shot and killed, pronounced dead on arrival at Seattle General. A search of Martine's home turned up a number of obsidian knives, many with traces of blood that DNA linked to the murders and more.

"The Cutter died last year." the human said, "This's gotta be a copycat."

"I don't care 'bout that." MacCallister slurred. He took a few deep breaths to calm himself. "Here. Someone who can help, a friend that works for Knight Errant." He forwarded a commcode, and the name attached to it was "Tosh."

" _Bull and that giant troll are friends?_ " Seraphina asked.

" _Appears so._ "

"So, I say we start with her apartment." the other ork said. "At least we can get to the Underground from here."

He and the other human stood first, and Cypher, Seraphina, and Rook followed.

It was quite a different path to the Underground compared to Lordstrung's. While both were well established, from The Big Rhino the path was much more unrefined. From the restaurant's basement the path went to the original Seattle Underground before turning to go deeper on a path to the Ork Underground, down a well traveled but also more natural tunnel.

Along the way down to the Tourist Highway they got the pleasantries of names out of the way. Cypher, in the mean time, also took a few moments to try reading their auras, having figured out how to effectively switch his astral sight on and off.

The ork went by the name Carson, his body showing up a darker blue-white than he expected, with what he could only describe as voids in his eyes and head. His mood seemed to darken whenever he looked at Cypher or Seraphina.

The human was a gunfighter by the name of Vector. His body appeared more an inky blue, with voids for eyes, ears, in his head, and for much of his skeleton with an extra mass running down his spine. It was clear he was even more augmented than Carson, and he too did not seem too thrilled at the prospect of working with apparent children.

He also took a look at Rook, though the most he could figure out was that the giant sized ogre was awakened, seeing sparkles in the blue white that he also saw in Seraphina.

It was clear when they had reached the Tourist Highway. Along the spacious cavern there were numerous stands for venders to hawk their wares, but among the foot traffic were others on bicycles or bicycle taxies. Cypher thought rollerblades would also be good for faster travel. There was even a gentle breeze from an air circulation and venting system, keeping what might have been a dusty, dank smell almost nonexistent.

There were also other, more permanent businesses built into the cavern walls. One place that seemed to really stand out to Cypher was called The Gold Mine. Judging by the AR displays it was part restaurant and part night club. It was flanked by a boutique shop on one side and a souvenir stand on the other.

"Stay here and let me go do the talking." Carson told them, not waiting for a reply as he disappeared into the crowd.

Cypher and Seraphina took the opportunity to go to one of the other venders that was serving shish kabob skewers. The food was spiced, and it was mostly mushroom caps and some kind of meat on the wooden spit. They thought it best if they did not ask what the meat used to be.

"Get your hoops over here! This is no time for souvenirs!" Carson yelled.

They hustled back over, but not too quickly. "Ya mind? We hadn't had lunch yet."

"You should've eaten before the meet." Vector chastised.

"Hey, maybe you can afford the rent to live ten minutes from the Rhino, but some of us work our asses off for a living." Seraphina snipped back.

Cypher ran some quick numbers, partly in thanks to the implanted math subprocessing unit in his head. Considering what the two had in funds if they scrimped they might have actually managed a year in one of the close by luxury neighborhoods. He already knew that kind of lifestyle was not for them, though the luxury suite Ares had provided for them in Manhattan had been nice. It was not the cushy living, but the amount of security over watch that would have been on them.

"We have directions?" Rook asked.

"We do." Carson said, saying nothing more as he turned and walked off.

It was a relatively long walk, and both were considering some kind of wheeled transportation means about halfway along. Overall it was about an hour's worth of walking along a relatively well traveled tunnel to one of the numerous residential caverns. The passage opened up as wide as a two lane road, with blocks of one and two story residential homes, some of which even had fake trees planted in front of them. With no school today there were also many kids sitting on stoops, and down one side street were a group of others playing stickball. If it were not for the artificial lighting coming from the ceiling ten meters above them Cypher figured this would have been a nice middle class neighborhood.

After walking a few blocks it became clear where Rebecca MacCallister lived. A two story brownstone was cordoned off with old fashioned yellow police tape, and the stains of dried blood on the steps and sidewalk were clear for anyone to see unaided.

As they walked up motion from the sides caught Cypher's attention. Glancing around he noticed several orks approaching them, all of them wearing brown pants and brown and gray coats. Gang colors he knew right away. Skraacha, if he remembered right from the last time he and Seraphina had come to the Underground.

"A little outta your element, aren't ya, topsiders?" one of them asked. Cypher tagged him as the leader of this batch of orks.

Carson took two extra steps forward. "We're working for someone to investigate a murder." he told them.

"There ain't nothin' here for you to investigate." the ork told them.

"If you don't mind I'll be the judge of that." Carson countered with unflinching dignity.

"Yeah, I do mind."

"Oh, so we should just tell MacCallister that the blood in front of his daughter's home just appeared for no reason?" Seraphina asked sharply, breaking the verbal roundabout between the two orks.

"What'd you say?" the other ork asked.

"I told you to let me do the talking." reprimanded Carson.

"And a lovely job of it you were doing." Cypher replied. Staring the much larger ork down he said, "MacCallister, Rebecca's dad, he hired us to investigate this."

"Wait… Just… stay right there." the ork said. He took a few steps away, and other orks got between them.

When Cypher noticed the spokesperson had pulled out a commlink he loaded up his scanning software. A quick sweep revealed several commlink IDs, including the one being used. With the ID he swapped out the scanner for his signal tapping program to listen to the conversation.

"Yeah, I'll wait." he heard the spokesperson say.

" _No idea who he was talking to?_ " Seraphina silently asked.

" _Not until he comes back._ " Cypher told her.

He turned out to be a she. "Yeah, there were a couple of kids, a human, and a really big ogre along with an ork and MacCallister here." she said, and their voice recognition program identified her as the hostess at The Big Rhino.

"Right, thanks."

The call ended, and the ork came back around. Cypher closed his signal tapper program.

"Right, they're good." he said to the others.

"You sure 'bout that?" asked another ork. All he got was a sharp glare.

"Is there anything you can tell us about Rebecca's murder?" asked Carson.

"No one saw anything." the spokesperson said, "Was about eight this morning when she was found, hangin' up there."

"No cameras that I can see. I'd wager no one saw anything, either." Vector said.

"Chip truth." the spokesperson told them. Then he turned and walked up the steps to the brownstone, pulled out a card and slid it into a maglock at the door. A tiny green light appeared and he opened the front door.

"You all can go in. We'll stand guard." the ork told them, stepping aside.

There were no more words as Cypher and the others walked into the brownstone (Rook had to duck to get through the doorway), though Cypher was curious as to how the ork managed to have a key for the door's maglock.

The ground floor reminded Cypher of the brownstone he and Seraphina lived in back in Queens. The first room on the ground floor was a communal family room and was rather open to a kitchen towards the back. Off to the right was a spiral staircase that went up to the second floor. There was some furniture, but everything looked basic, a lot like the Queens brownstone, with virtually no personal effects for decoration.

Carson and Vector went up the stairs while Rook slowly walked into the kitchen. "Looked like she was cooking breakfast." he said.

Cypher walked into the kitchen, looking around and trying not to gag on the smell of spoiling eggs. There were indeed some pans on an electric stove, but also pooled blood on the floor and table, with the contents that were apparently on the table now strewn about.

"Looks like they fought here, and she lost." Cypher added.

"Cypher! Get your hoop up here!" Carson yelled.

"Shit, what's he want now?" muttered Cypher as he took his time waking to the staircase.

The upstairs part of the brownstone was largely split front to back into two bedrooms, and between them was a shared bathroom and laundry. Carson and Vector both were in the back room, which Cypher noticed had been converted into an office of sorts.

"We found her home node." Carson said as Cypher walked into the office. "You're supposed to be the hacker, so… hack it."

The node was a small computer box that was standing upright next to the desk.

" _We're up._ " he silently sent to Seraphina.

Slowly Cypher sat down at the desk. Heavy footsteps behind him announced Rook, and he figured Seraphina was a step or two ahead.

"Pull up a chair, time for a lesson." Cypher said.

"Lesson?" Carson asked. "We're on the job, we don't have time for this."

"She's learning, and it's the perfect time." Cypher countered, "Jack in with me. I'll lead." He pulled the datajack from the back of his head as Seraphina pulled up a chair to sit down beside him, pulling the data cable from the datajack at the back of her head and plugging it into the port at the back of Cypher's head. This would not be the first time since her implantation that they were jacked together, but it was still an unusual concept to either of them.

Cypher then switched over to virtual reality within his own commlink, his black armored self standing next to a handful of futuristic looking doors. Behind him was the rest of his commlink, but the doors were what was important as they were the gateways to other connected devices, and one of them was the fiber optic cable to Rebecca's home node.

One of the other doors opened, and Seraphina stepped through. She had decided that with her new commlink she would create a new icon for herself, something that she felt would be better suited to her, and she was still experimenting with the details. The trend tended towards a more mature look, a slim yet shapely woman with ample breasts, wearing a very dark red bodysuit with spiked heels and some light armor plates at her lower legs, forearms, chest and back, and hips. Her face was her own, artificially aged closer to her true age, and her hair was full, long, and wavy. Even with the heels she stood a good head shorter than Cypher's icon.

"You ready for this?" Cypher asked, his voice a chorus of a dozen people speaking as one.

"As ready as I'll ever be." she told him, her own voice a blending of only three women on chorus.

Cypher touched the door and it opened to the gateway of the home node. It was rather open and bare, with a single wooden door standing closed in its doorway. There were no walls to be seen.

"We scan the doorway first, right?" Seraphina asked.

"Yup. We want to make sure there's no data bombs or such."

Cypher's red lens eyes started to glow as he scanned the doorway, the representation of the node's access point and firewall.

"I'm not finding anything." Seraphina said.

"No traps or triggers, no." Cypher added. "Alright, now to the next step of finding a way through the firewall. Make sure you've got that stealth program up and running. I doubt Carson's got the patience for a probe attack."

"So it's brute force?"

"Yup. If you've got that exploit program set the same way I do it should be similar to use it the way I do. Follow behind me and I'll help you through."

For Cypher his exploit software worked through his virtual hands. He would literally feel the firewall for soft spots and weaknesses when he did an extended probe, or force his fingers into the firewall like a sculptor's hands to clay to divide and create an opening for the more brute force way through.

And so Cypher plunged his fingers into the wooden door, creating sparks and fragments of digital code as he did. The longer it took to get through the better the odds the firewall, and any running analysis software, had at detecting the intrusion, but if he was fast enough it would take only seconds to get through.

But he also knew how to work his way through a firewall, had known for years and had managed to nearly perfect his skill at it. In a few seconds he was through and inside the node. Knowing her skill at hacking Cypher knew that she would most certainly set off an alert if she tried for security or administrative level access on a brute force hack on her own.

The first layer was not too hard to get through, and it usually was not. The second and third layers of access took more work, what made this kind of hack riskier.

As soon as he was inside he immediately turned back before the rift in the office door closed, reaching back to grab Seraphina's hand. Black armored fingers locked onto a dark red armored arm, and he pulled. She had to force herself against the door to wedge it open wider, at least enough for her to get through the veils of crackling code. Once inside the doorway closed itself, not even a flicker of a stray bit of data to be seen.

"Are we alright?" Seraphina asked.

"I'm looking."

The interior sculpting of the node seemed to match the door. They were inside a small, neat office that partly resembled the bedroom turned office their bodies really were in. The biggest differences were the filing cabinets, pictures decorating the walls, and three oddly placed garden gnomes at three of the room's corners.

"Don't touch anything." Cypher advised.

"Those gnomes are creeping me out."

"Take a closer look at them. Analyze them."

Without moving from her spot Seraphina turned about to look at the gnomes in turn. The pointed cap of one was a bright yellow, like a child's crayon, and it carried a flashlight in one hand. The other two held swords, one with a similarly bright red cap and the other a bright blue cap.

Just by looking at the icons Cypher could guess what they were, but it was easy to mistake what any icon's true purpose was. Something fragile looking like a rice paper wall could be a top end military grade firewall as strong as what he had created.

"They're agents." Seraphina finally said. "Flashlight's a tracer and the other two are armed with attack programs."

Cypher gave each of them a once over. "Yup, they are."

"So what do we do?"

"There should be something representing the analysis program it's running. We just find it and disarm it." Cypher said, looking around, analyzing various icons. Then he looked up, and in the corner above the yellow cap gnome he saw what looked like a security camera.

"I think I found it." Seraphina announced as Cypher was already lifting a hand up towards it.

"Swap your exploit for the disarming program." Cypher told her, "It's tied to your ID so you'll need to disarm it for yourself."

From his digital left hand came a light cloud of digital sparkles. In a second or two the analyze program would be neutralized against him.

Seraphina matched his move, her left hand turned upwards and issuing a similar cloud of digital sparkles, though red in color.

Suddenly a warning icon flashed in his vision, and the program crashed. So did the copy Seraphina was running.

"Shit." the two said at the same time.

From the corners the gnomes stirred.

"Forget the disarm, load your guns. You take red, I've got blue."

In his hands appeared a pair of mismatched pistols. One looked like a slug thrower, with an oversized barrel and a box magazine in front of the grip, and the other looked like a futuristic kind of ray gun. Though they were two pistols in his hands, they constituted a single program. With a squeeze of their triggers he unleashed a pair of bolts of disruptive code at the blue capped gnome, knocking it over and causing it to crumble into digital bits before completely vanishing.

Seraphina had altered the sculpting of her attack form, her hands looking like the ends of burning torches. She loosed a pair of fireballs at the red capped gnome, but it simply turned to her. It lunged at her with its sword, missing wildly as she seemed to just slide out of its way.

Cypher turned his attention to the yellow capped gnome, and two more bolts made it disintegrate the same way as its blue capped brother did.

"This isn't working!" Seraphina yelled. It looked like she had tried two more fireballs and that the gnome itself was fireproof. When it went to lung again with its sword she again slid out of reach. "And this sliding's annoying the shit out of me!"

"You can do it, just keep at it." Cypher told her.

Again and again the two tried attacking each other. Cypher was not too worried about her since the agent would have a hard time landing a damaging blow, assuming it got lucky enough to connect its sword to try and corrupt her icon in the first place.

Then she managed to land a solid hit, but it was not by throwing fire at the agent. After it had lunged at her and she slid out of the way she lunged for it, punching it with one of her burning fists. The agent crumpled to digital nothingness as she followed through with the strike.

"Knew you could do it." Cypher told her.

Scowling, Seraphina only looked at him. Already she had learned that it was best not to yell at him about his help in some things. The only time he did help was when he was sure that she could not handle it on her own.

"Fine, let's get on with it in here." she sourly said.

Cypher looked over the pictures that were tacked above the desk. Most were of the Underground, day to day living and such, and a few were of Rebecca and the spokesperson ork that was probably still standing guard outside with his buddies. From the pics he did see it looked like the two were dating. From some of the file names he got the name "Ca'Tan" and thus he updated his database with the ork's name.

"I'm not finding anything relevant." Seraphina said as she closed one of the filing cabinet drawers.

"I'm not surprised." Cypher said.

"All the data here's her notes and writings on the Underground. Not really a motive for murder."

"Maybe someone thought so. Go ahead and jack out. I'm gonna make a copy of this. Even if it's nothing maybe MacCallister will like a copy."

Seraphina nodded once before her icon simply vanished.

Cypher knelt down in the middle of the office node, placing his hand on the virtual floor. There was a brief ripple through the texture mapping, originating outward from his hand to flow up the walls and in towards the ceiling, as he copied the sculpting and its contents into a new storage folder inside his commlink. Once the download was complete he stood and logged off.

"Took you long enough." Carson said as soon as Cypher stirred.

"This ain't like CSI." Cypher told him, reaching down to the physical node to pull the data cord out. Seraphina had already unplugged herself from his head.

"So?" Carson impatiently asked.

"There's nothing worthwhile on the node." Seraphina told him as Cypher let the data cord recoil back into his head. "It's nothing but research and writing on the Underground."

"So what do we do next?" asked Rook.

"Let's head back topside while we figure that out." Vector suggested, "Doubt we'll find anything here sitting on our hoops chatting 'bout it."

"Agreed." Carson said.

Cypher and Seraphina simply nodded their agreement.

"So, what'd you find in there?" Ca'Tan asked as they stepped out of the brownstone.

"Nothing good." Cypher answered.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked another ork.

Cypher stopped to look at the ork that spoke. "Means we didn't find anything." he told them, "No reason or why to this. Just that it happened."

"Doesn't mean we're giving up." Carson added.

"Not like I'm gonna give up tracking down some kid killer." Cypher muttered, thoughts of Catherine and her dad floating up again in his mind.

"She wasn't some kid!" Ca'Tan snapped.

"You gonna tell that to her mom 'n dad?" Cypher snapped back, "Huh? Try 'n convince them that it wasn't a kid, _their_ kid that got butchered?"

Ca'Tan seemed to be taken aback.

"He meant we're not quitting." Seraphina said. "It's… it's just that this kind of job… it hits him a little more personally, that's all."

"We should get going." Rook added.

It was about another hour before they reached the Tourist Highway, Cypher and Seraphina managing to snag another shish kabob from the same vendor (Rook bought three) before heading back up towards the surface.

"Maybe we should call that friend of MacCallister's." Vector said as they walked down the stairs to ground level, Seneca Street turning to an elevated roadway to their right. It would not surprise Cypher in the least if they had all parked in the same parking lot.

"Might be worth a shot." Rook added.

"You think we really need to involve the cops?" Carson asked.

"News flash, they're already involved." Cypher said, "Maybe they've gotten some pieces they don't know how to put together, I don't know."

"Better than sitting around with our thumbs up our butts." Seraphina added.

"Alright, but in a bit." Carson told them.

It was indeed the same lot where Ironhide had parked, and while it was likely not much more private than the sidewalk they did have the advantage of not worrying about running into people while trying to have a conversation.

Carson leaned against a gunmetal gray BMW 400GT as he pulled out his commlink, using the touchpad to key in the number MacCallister had given them.

After two rings a gruff voice answered. "Knight Errant Third Precinct, this is Detective Athack."

"Yes, detective," Carson said, "we've got a mutual friend we're working for, and he gave us your number in case we needed your help."

Inwardly Cypher groaned. He understood the need for secrecy at times, but he felt being too subtle at the wrong time could be worse. And when MacCallister had identified Tosh as a friend he felt there was no reason to be so coy about it.

"Yeah? Who?" asked Tosh.

"I'm not sure…" Carson started to say.

"It's MacCallister." Seraphina blurted out. Apparently she was feeling the same as Cypher. Carson glared at her, but she was not cowed.

"Who's this?" Tosh asked.

"We met a few months ago," Cypher said, "One of your guys put a salad bowl on my head." Cypher noticed the strange looks he got from Carson and Vector.

"MacCallister hired us to track down a killer." Rook added.

"Ah, I remember you now." Tosh said, "You're with MacCallister, eh? Damn shame about his kid. Yeah, I can help. I bet I know why you're calling. Tell ya what, meet me at Center House Mall, the lower food court in thirty minutes."

"We'll be there." Cypher said, already doing a data search to find the place.

"Do you know anything about this kind of work?" Carson asked, glaring at Cypher.

"I know enough about Tosh after one meeting that he ain't into that cold war cloak and dagger bullshit." Cypher countered. His search turned up the address for the mall, and a note that it was on top of an underground multi-level parking lot.

"MacCallister said he and Tosh were friends." Seraphina added, "I really doubt MacCallister would hide it from Tosh if he asked if he hired someone to look for whoever killed his daughter."

Carson growled. "You kids're gonna be the death of me." he muttered.

" _Shit, still thinking of us as kids._ " Cypher silently commented to Seraphina. He glanced at her, and could see she was feeling the same way as he did.

"You kids need a lift?" Carson asked.

"No, we got our own truck." Cypher answered as he and Seraphina walked off.

"We will meet you there." Rook added.

Ironhide's path took them up on Western Avenue to Virginia Street, to Sixth Avenue, and finally Mercer Street and the mall. They got a relatively good view of the Space Needle along the way. Overall it took them most of the thirty minutes Tosh had given them to get to the mall and find a parking space.

The Center House Mall was only a few blocks north of the Space Needle itself, ten stories tall with numerous stores, restaurants, and more. It was also right on the edge of upper class neighborhoods, a stark contrast to what they could expect in the Underground, so they opted to leave their more easily seen weapons behind in Ironhide.

They all met up at the interior entrance to the mall from the below ground parking lot, and the transition into the mall was a shock to say the least. Not that Cypher or Seraphina had never been inside a mall, but more from the volume of AR spam that hit them after passing through a set of weapons detectors staffed by a few harried looking mall cops. Law required everyone to broadcast their PAN for security purposes, which to Cypher meant open invitation to hacking and worse. Just about every spambot in the mall knew they had walked in because of this, and even with the filters set to the highest levels Cypher could possibly have coded crap still got through.

A sporting goods store was spouting its second week of Christmas clearance on sneakers.

A lingerie store had discounts for men looking for something for that "special someone."

Three different music stores tried to play on fears that it was his last chance to get a copy of Psychedelic Phlegmm's reunion world tour album.

At least between the incessant prompts to buy something Cypher was able to get an AR copy of the mall's map. Thankfully the lower food court was on the first floor.

According to the last census, two years ago, just over sixty percent of the resident population of Downtown was human, with nearly twenty percent being ork. Trolls may have been tied with dwarves for the minority, but that certainly was not to say there were only a handful of them at the mall.

So while Tosh was by no means the only troll anywhere in the mall he still stood out, large by even troll standards, practically taking up a bench by himself when they found him, a troll sized mug of coffee with a Soybuck's logo on it in one hand.

"Hello." Carson said, "We spoke earlier…"

"Yeah, I do remember you." Tosh said, looking at Cypher, "Salad bowl kid. Right, let's go over there and talk." The bench seemed to creak in relief when Tosh stood.

Tosh walked over to a table that was a little more secluded, but was downwind of the Soybuck's barista so it was strong with the smell of flavored coffees. The troll sized chair he selected to sit down on creaked a little, and everyone else chose a chair to sit.

"So, you know why we're here." Carson said.

"The Mayan Cutter." Tosh told them. "Yeah, I know the case. The original and the copycat."

"You're confident Knight got the right guy?" Cypher asked.

"Without a doubt. We nailed the right guy the first time." Tosh growled. "Now, my boss's been hounding me about tickets to the policeman's ball, if you'd like…"

Cypher smirked at the veiled offer of a bribe. He looked away for a bit, scanning the crowd of other mall patrons before returning his gaze back to the large troll.

"How much?" Seraphina asked.

"I'd say a hundred nuyen a ticket." Tosh answered.

"Sure." agreed Cypher, prompting a transfer to give the large troll the money.

Once Tosh had collected his "ticket money" from them he said, "The Mayan Cutter's first victim was found October of sixty-nine. There are forty-eight confirmed victims from then to when he was killed by Knight Errant in early seventy-two, and there's at least two dozen open cases that might be his but we can't prove it.

"All of the Cutter's victims were cut the same way, ritually sliced up in the same pattern, all with an obsidian knife."

"How'd you know it was obsidian?" Vector asked.

"Microscopic fragments found in the wounds." Tosh answered. "The majority of the vics were metahuman, the bulk of them orks."

"Bet Humanis really loved this guy." Cypher remarked.

"Maybe, but Brackhaven kicked Lone Star out partly because they couldn't catch this guy." Tosh told them. "They missed the obsidian and cremated the bodies, so there's no solid proof for most of 'em. Even though there were a few human vics, most of all of 'em were poor and SINless."

"Some people might say, 'Who cares?' to that." Rook said, scowling.

"And this new cutter?" Cypher asked.

"This one appeared two weeks ago and has killed five people so far. Including Rebecca, another ork, a troll, a dwarf, and a human, and all SINners. There's no apparent pattern to the location of the killings or any link to the vics."

Cypher ran some numbers through his TI-500 math subprocessing unit. "On the average this guy's killing faster than the original."

"How so?" Vector asked.

"Last guy averaged two kills a month. The copycat's already killed five in the time the original would've done one. Screams 'Copycat' to me."

"Not everyone will see it that way." Carson said.

"He's right." agreed Tosh. "Already we've got complaints that we didn't catch the right guy last time."

"So how'd you get this guy the first time?" Seraphina asked.

Tosh said, "We got a tip off from a talismonger that sold a guy named José Martine a bunch of obsidian knives that matched the murder weapon. Was enough to get a warrant to arrest the slot and search his doss. When we tracked him down he tried running, and got himself geeked. We found the knives, including used ones, in his home. DNA matched up with the vics."

"And the mentality of this guy?" Vector asked.

"Was a laid off Aztechnology factory worker. Blamed 'cheap metahuman labor' for the reason he lost his job."

"I doubt this guy's the same." Cypher said. "All SINners and he's been killing twice a week so far."

"Certainly can't just go around asking people. Hell, half of Brackhaven's constituents'd probably cover for the guy."

"Are we even sure it's a guy?" Seraphina asked.

"Odds favor it's a male." Tosh said, "Sure, a female ork or troll'd have the strength necessary to do the job, but it's rare for a woman of any metatype to do this."

"Maybe Rebecca could give us a clue." Rook suggested.

"If you're willing to buy some extra tickets, I can pull a few strings." Tosh suggested.

" _Think it'd be a good idea?_ " Cypher silently saked Seraphina, glancing over to her.

" _I don't know. I can't read auras like that. Like Cambra can._ "

"Might be worth it." Carson said.

"Might as well." Cypher relented. Glancing at Seraphina he could see she was not too sure either.

After Tosh had collected another round from everyone, he said, "Alright guys, I'll make a couple of calls. Hang tight for a sec." He then stood and walked over to a place that looked a little more out of the way.

While they waited Cypher glanced around at the people around them again, leaving Tosh's conversation more private considering his relationship with MacCallister. His facial and voice recognition programs were constantly running, noting new and unique faces and voices that he happened to hear regardless of where his attention was. The mall patrons seemed to be going about their regular routines like all was just fine.

Then Tosh walked back to them. His extra imposing size briefly made Cypher wonder if the large troll bench pressed a GMC Banshee as a warm up to a workout.

"Look, I have a lot on my plate today and I'm supposed to be chasing down this copycat Cutter myself. I don't have time to babysit a bunch of runners. I called down to the morgue, and Dr. Jordan is expecting you. As far as she's knows, you're consultants. Behave yourselves, and for ghost's sake don't take any damned weapons in with you into the Hooper Building."

"Hey, we will, but I can't vouch for these two." Cypher said as he and Seraphina stood, indicating to Carson and Vector.

"Let's just get going, shall we?" asked Carson.

"Thank you." Seraphina said as they left.

Getting back out of the mall was not too difficult, mixing in with the flow of other people as they moved about.

"So where's this Hooper Building?" Cypher asked as they walked down towards their vehicles.

"You fellows look lost." someone else said, causing Cypher and the others to stop.

The speaker was one of several human men. He had short cut blond hair that made Cypher think military or mercenary, and several scars crisscrossing the left side of his face. He wore a red and green jacket, like the others, and sported the most impressive necklace of the bunch, decorated with a pair of troll horns and a dozen ork tusks.

"This here's our turf," the blond human told them.

"What's it to you?" Cypher asked, already feeling a heat welling up inside of him.

"Ain't no filthy animals allowed." He spat at Carson's feet.

"Lookin' for a neuterin', mutt?" Seraphina asked.

The man grinned. "Hell, even if we weren't being paid to take you down, we'd do it just for fun. The fact you're workin' for a tusker makes it even more fun."

Everyone pulled guns, and Cypher was backpedaling as he reached into his jacket for his twin Predators. The handguns chambered explosive rounds as he took aim at one of the men, one with a Predator of his own in hand. They traded shots, his two for the man's one, and Cypher felt the slug slam into his left shoulder, his armored jacket and form fitting body armor underneath it absorbing most of the energy. Still the shot knocked him backwards and off his feet.

It was more concept, a feeling, than a conscious thought that hit Cypher as his head bounced off the concrete floor of the parking lot, a need for help.

A surge of raw magical power hit him like electricity, running from head to toe like he was a connecting circuit to a high voltage line. He more felt than heard himself scream in pain, and he felt something join with him.

Rolling himself forward Cypher felt faster and lighter than before. He could see the humans in their red and green jackets, glowing blue-white with an almost pink tint to them. He picked one and launched himself at the man.

The man saw him coming, Cypher's attack was far from subtle, but he underestimated Cypher's speed and was almost struck by his leading cybernetic fist. The man had jumped to his right, and was caught off guard by a powerful backhand blow. The man's armor largely fended off the bludgeoning force, but was still slammed into a car.

A new pain erupted in Cypher's right arm. Clutching it to him he saw the handle of a knife sticking out of his forearm.

 _His strike was too powerful for me to fend off_ , a voice from within told him.

Shoving the voice aside, Cypher gritted his teeth as he took hold of the knife handle, pulling the narrow straight blade out of his arm.

Two other men in red and green jackets paused to look at Cypher. He could feel his blood running from his wound, hot and wet as it dribbled on the concrete floor, but he did not care as he discarded the knife. Roaring his attack he rushed them, moving impossibly fast and landing a fierce blow on one of them with his cybernetic left hand.

The man's buddy tried grappling Cypher, wrapping his arms in a tight bear hug. If he had realized the spirit possessing Cypher made him as strong as the average ork he might have reconsidered the idea. Instead he got a head slammed into his chin, a pair of elbows rammed into his sides, and a heeled boot crashing down on his own left foot. He never felt the crossing cybernetic fist connect to his cheek, breaking a few bones as his head could only whip to the side.

Three men wearing red and green ran past him, and Cypher suddenly wanted to give chase, to run them down…

"Stop!" he heard someone yell. It was Seraphina's voice.

 _Why stop?_ the spirit asked. _You called, I had to obey, but the hunt is still on._

Cypher dropped to his knees, the pain renewed in his right arm again. _Go! It's done!_ he practically yelled at the spirit.

 _You relinquish your remaining services?_

 _YES! GO!_

The world returned to normal, though his arm felt like it was on fire, dripping magma from his stab wound.

"Don't move." Seraphina said, kneeling down at his side. She took his arm in her hands, holding it and hardly squeamish about the blood. He could feel through her touch the buildup of energy just before it flowed into his arm. The burning sensation was something new to him, like the damage done to his arm was on fire, but backwards as her spell accelerated the body's natural healing process.

It did not feel complete, her healing spell, but after about half a minute of sitting there his arm felt better. It still throbbed a little, along with the bruise he likely had at his right shoulder, but the pain was manageable.

"Ya know, we really should get outta here." Carson said, "No telling how close the real cops are."

"There's a place north of here, David Rogers Park. Meet up there in two hours." Vector added.

"Got it." Rook said, and the three split off.

"Let me help you." Seraphina softly said, helping Cypher up to his feet. She had apparently called Ironhide as the truck was already pulling up beside them. She helped him up into the passenger side front seat before rushing around to the driver's side to climb in as well.

It seemed strange seeing the world from the other side of the truck. Even though he really did not have to, Cypher still held his right arm close to his body.

"What happened back there?" Seraphina asked, breaking the silence.

"I… I'm not sure." he told her. Truth was he had an idea, but was far from certain.

"It looked a bit like last time." she softly said, "That night you told me to run."

"It felt a bit like that." he admitted.

He felt a hand on his arm, and when he turned to look he saw her reaching across the truck, looking at him with genuine concern.

"Your magic, right? You still need to learn how to control it. People have killed themselves because they couldn't control their power."

"I didn't even try. It just… sorta… kinda happened."

"That's what I mean! You can't just 'let it happen.' Spells go crazy, spirits go wild, it's dangerous!"

Cypher had no words for her. He knew of the dangers she was talking about, they had all been mentioned in the material he had read online. There was nothing he could tell her that already understood all of this, so instead he put his right hand on hers, giving it a gentle squeeze to hopefully reassure her that he was not about to try anything crazy like summoning powerful spirits.

"I'll figure something out." he told her.

" _We'll_ figure something out." she corrected.

"Think we could at least stop someplace for dinner?"

"There's a Nacho Mama a few blocks back." Ironhide suggested, the truck's pilot and persona programs picking up on the keywords for food.

* * *

Seraphina could not help but keep looking at his arm as Ironhide drove them around Downtown, taking furtive glances while he watched buildings and people pass by from what had typically been her seat in the truck.

She could not help but think of the last time she had worked a healing spell on him. This time was different, with some of the power she had put into fixing his arm simply leeching away without any effect.

Clenching her eyes shut she cursed her misfortune of getting doused with those infusions, the weakening of her magic and her apparent inability to control the power she once did. Even her power focus, the choker that bore his online signature that she wore at her neck was now too tempting a crutch. Despite that she had still activated her focus for the power to heal his arm.

Forcing her eyes back open she noticed Cypher looking at her.

"Everything alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, fine." she softly said. She could not, would not tell him how she feared she was losing control of her own power. He was barely awakened and had yet to figure out his tradition, his paradigm.

It had seemed so easy for Seraphina to figure it out for herself. Magic was power, power for her to command and do with as she willed, and she did so by interposing herself into its reality. Everything seemed to fit with what was generally called the Dark Arts, or black magic. The constant demonic appearance of her spirits (which she knew would freak her mother out if she knew about them) and just her overall rather selfish attitude towards using sorcery for what she wanted.

But she had been careless with that power, had gotten herself into a bit of trouble, and that was partly why she had left her old life behind, fleeing for Denver as a means to get away. Entering the shadows was just happenstance.

But after meeting Cypher things had changed a little. He did not care about her magic, or the fact that she could cast magic at all, even despite being a few years younger than her and many at that age thought magic was the best thing ever. It was actually something she had managed to keep secret from him for a while, until he had come home one night and slept for two days straight. Out of real concern for him she had worked one of her spells on him, twice daily, until he had woken up from his deep slumber. A few days later he had seen her cast fire and heal his arm after a ganger had clubbed him.

Healing him had felt nice. He was grateful, but never demanding. And it had caused a change within her, though her spirits were pretty much unchanged. Healing him had felt fulfilling, left her feeling warm, even despite whatever burn she might have also felt from the magical energies. The Dark Arts were rather demanding about the self, and she just could not be that way, especially when it came to Cypher.

Looking out the driver side window she tried to think about Cypher and what his outlook on magic was. If she could figure out what his tradition was she could help find him a teacher or training material. She did not want him to end up making the same mistake that had almost cost her her own life.

* * *

Two hours later put it well after sunset. Compared to Denver there was no twilight, no lengthening shadows to bring on the night. Only a blanket of inky black darkness to cover the sky, fought back by street lights and illuminated signs. No moon would hang in the sky this night, and the clouds above were so heavy with water they would have blocked the stars anyway.

While just burning time Cypher did more research into the Mayan Cutter, both past and present. The victims of the original Mayan Cutter, though mostly SINless metahumans, were largely random, with no rhyme or reason to their selection. In the case of the copycat it seemed a little different, though he did have to admit to himself there was not really enough evidence to support the theory just yet, evidence he would rather not wait for to see if he was right. The first victim, an ork, was a member and supporter of the Ork Rights Committee, a group pushing to have the Underground declared an official district of Seattle. Second was a troll and a member of Mothers Of Metahumanity (MOM for short), followed by the human with no obvious connection to any rights groups, then the dwarf who was also a member of the Ork Rights Committee. Last was Rebecca, who could be inferred as a supporter of the ORC since she was researching the history of the Underground. With a slant to it all it looked like this copycat killer was working for Humanis, with the human victim an attempted smokescreen to cover his or her motives.

This he kept to himself.

Carson had sent everyone a text half an hour ago with a new spot for meeting up. Something had happened at the David Rogers Park so the place was crawling with Knight Errant officers.

The new meeting place was across the river, a place called Gas Works Park, a stubby little peninsula that stuck out from the north end of Lake Union. It was so named for being the site of a gasification plant, repurposed as a park and playground almost a century ago. Parts of the original factories had been used as part of the park, but since then replaced with a more modern design in the 2050's. It turned out to be a much quieter place to meet, with practically no one else there at the start of the evening hours. The two were the last ones to arrive, and finding the others was rather easy. They were also in no rush as they walked, taking in the gentle beauty of the park and the relatively fresh and moist air. South in the distance they could see, left to right, the Aztechnology pyramid glowing bright white as it was lit from within, the ACHE in what looked like a silvery green radiance, and the iconic Space Needle.

"Glad you could make it." Vector said as they walked up.

"Right. First thing we need to know is what happened to you with those Troll Killers." Carson said.

"Troll killers?" Seraphina asked.

Vector said, "Human only gang. Their hobbies include killing orks and trolls, taking tusks and horns for trophies."

"That's sick."

"So, Cypher, we saw it but we're still trying to figure it out." Carson said.

"I think I know, but I'm not sure." Cypher told them. "My magic's… not… a hundred percent. I'm still trying to figure it out."

" _La magie?_ " Rook asked, "You?"

"Great, so we've got a kid who's just awakened." muttered Vector. "Any idea when you were gonna tell us?"

"Gonna tell us what's all implanted in your brain, or what's mixed in with your bones?" Cypher countered.

"Hey, fuck off!" Seraphina said loudly. "Whatever he can conjure I can put down if it goes crazy."

"Conjure?" Carson asked.

"Near as we can figure I summoned a spirit, and it possessed me." Cypher told them. "I had its power, but I was in control."

"Honest to ghost?" Vector asked, "Seriously, because what you're saying's complete bulldrek."

"Ya know, I don't give a shit what you believe!" Cypher snapped, "You asked, and you got an answer. Deal with it."

"He's right." Carson said. "Girl, you're responsible if he goes out of control. Now, let's move on. Vector, give it to him."

Vector pulled something out of his pocket and tossed it to Cypher.

Catching it was easy, and out of reflex Cypher's right hand snatched the object out of the air. He gritted his teeth against the pain.

"What is it?" Seraphina asked.

Cypher looked at it before answering. "Looks like an old Sony 'link." He looked to Vector, asking, "Something to do with our job?"

"The blond bimbo had this on him." Vector said, "Figured it might be worth something."

"Especially when he seemed to know we were working for MacCallister." Carson added.

Cypher said nothing as he pulled the data cable from the back of his head and plugged it into the commlink. First thing he did was analyze it for traps, encryption, and just to see what the quality of it was.

"It's crap. No better than a burner 'link." he told them as he loaded his exploit program and applied it against the other commlink's firewall.

"We figured that much." Carson said, "What we need you to do…"

"No shit, Sherlock. I'm already inside." Cypher told them, the commlink's firewall crumpling like paper against his intrusion. "There's no data, 'cept the call log. I'm already back-hacking the data trail."

"Told you he is good." commented Rook.

"Just give me a minute." Cypher added as the trace ran, hoping no one had any stupid questions to bug him with.

The last commcode that had called it, only an hour ago, came from a company called Scorpion Communications, a little business in the metroplex that sold and provided service for burner commlinks. The commlink itself was currently switched off and there was no known last location.

Now there were good things and bad things to using burner commlinks. Good was the anonymity that they gave users that knew how to use them properly, but bad was the poor security the commlinks and most of their service providers had.

Of course the idea was that you bought such a cheap commlink, used it for a short while, and when you were done you burned the data and pitched it.

Finding the service provider through the matrix was not at all difficult, and figuring he would not need much in the way of security access Cypher went for quick and nasty through their firewall. In short order he had gotten through and was looking at the account tied to that commcode. Naturally there was no identity registration to the burner account, but he had the access ID for that commlink and found there was a more extensive call log history to another commcode, along with its connecting access ID. And something that struck Cypher as odd was that someone had kept buying additional minutes of usage through less than anonymous means, a man by the name of George Mathers. It was no guarantee that he was the one using this burner commlink, but he was connected somehow.

Setting that information aside, name and commcode and access ID (which was useless with the commlink turned off), Cypher logged off and moved on to tracing the location of the other commlink. That one turned out to be active, and in seconds his trace program had located it.

"Last caller also used a burner. Can't find that one, but I did find another 'link that person called." Cypher told them.

"What?" Vector asked.

"I think he means whoever called those assholes on us also called someone else." Seraphina said.

"Yeah." Cypher said, "And that someone's north east of here. GPS puts the 'link on the other side of the four-oh-five."

"North east? Four-oh-five?" Carson asked, sighing. "Puts it in Redmond."

"Good odds." Vector added.

"That bad?" Cypher asked.

"The Redmond Barrens aren't a nice place for anyone, especially kids." Carson said.

"But is it the Cutter?" Vector asked.

"Can you get any identity info from it?" Carson asked.

"I'll check." Cypher told them. "Gimme a minute." Carson and Vector seemed a little more patient this time with the next minute.

Cypher started off with a general data ping of the commlink, the kind law enforcement did to see if your commlink was broadcasting in high security areas when it was supposed to. The prompt was ignored, which meant that the commlink was at set to private mode.

A scan of that commlink returned better hardware than the one in his hand, and a much stronger firewall. With no other obvious security measures running Cypher went right to a brute force attack to the firewall. Within seconds he was through. He found the identity information, copied the data to his implanted commlink, and cut the connection.

"SIN on the other link says he's Shawn Walker." Cypher told them.

Carson closed his eyes, taking in a deep breath and loosing it with a grunt.

"You already knew, didn't you." Cypher said.

"I visited Dr. Jordan." Carson said, opening his eyes to look at everyone. "Rebecca was a fighter, but she was drugged before she was killed. They found a tissue sample under her nails, and I got a copy of the DNA results about ten minutes ago."

"So, anything we should know about him?" Rook asked, pushing things along."

"Would be interesting to see how good he is." Carson commented. "All I got was a name."

Behind his goggles Cypher scowled. Closing out his exploit program he reloaded his browser and plugged in Shawn Walker's information for a search. It was not too long before the search was reduced to a crawl, but he had acquired substantial information sources, one of which was an old article from the Denver Daily dated in early 2062.

"How much do you want?" Cypher asked.

"Just the important highlights." Carson answered.

"He's a meter-ninety, a hundred kilos, and ex-UCAS Army Ranger with a dishonorable discharge in twenty-sixty-one. Hmm, blue eyes, blond hair. Aryan. Makes sense."

"And by Aryan…" Seraphina started to say.

"He'd kill us all for not being blue eyed, blond humans." Cypher finished.

"Except you." Carson said.

"No. Him too." Rook said.

Cypher lifted up his goggles for the others to see, noting their surprise at his blue-in-blue eyes. Even the likes of Alamos 20,000 would just as soon kill him as try to cure him of his inhumanly colored eyes.

"And the reason for his dishonorable discharge?" asked Vector.

"Conduct unbecoming a soldier, torture, murder, and assaulting his commanding officer." Cypher answered, settling his goggles back into place.

"That'll do it."

"You said it makes sense. What makes sense?" Seraphina asked.

Cypher sighed. "I looked into the five new victims." he told them, "Two were part of the Ork Rights Committee and one was a Mothers Of Metahumanity supporter."

"Bet the human wasn't one of them." Carson said flatly.

"Hey!" Vector went, taking exception to the statement.

"Actually, he's right." Cypher said, "But he's Eastern European. Black hair, medium skin. Certainly a prime target if you're all for Aryan Pride." There was an edge of disgust in his voice at that last part. Before his SURGE he might have fit that idea, provided they accepted elves. But that never meant he ever believed in it himself.

"Alright then." Carson said. "So, fact remains we still need to try and capture this guy."

"Special Forces means he's got training. He knows how to fight and set up a defense and all that." Vector said.

"So we go in carefully, recon the place for its defenses and all that." Cypher said. "Especially since I expect he's waiting for us."

"How so?" Rook asked.

"Smart money's that the person that sent those Troll Killers on us knows who we're looking for." Vector said, "It's good odds that he's tipped our target man off that he's being hunted. And a cornered animal is quite dangerous."

"Now I wish you'd brought Ravage." Seraphina said.

"Or those falcons, though I really wanna augment their sensors first." Cypher added. "Besides, it'd take too long for us to get any of the Pack. Bet he'll have even more reinforcements by then."

"Ravage? Pack?" Vector asked.

"Bunch o' modified Doberman drones." Cypher answered.

Rook said, "We should go, then. Find him and everything before he gets more friends for protection."

"Cypher, you lead, we'll follow. Just don't get too close." Carson said.

It seemed a little odd to Cypher, leading everyone rather than following someone else. Using a free roadmap of the Seattle Metroplex he took them on a path north and around Lake Washington, east to the 405, then south. The highway along this stretch was the boundary between Bellevue on their right and Redmond on their left. The two had heard tales about Redmond, but this was their first time seeing it for themselves. They silently agreed that it still felt a lot like Aurora back in Denver.

It was a relatively tiny spot called Totem Lake, exiting onto NE 124th Street and crossing over the highway to head into Redmond. Not far was an intersection with 124th Avenue NE, and the burned out building that likely once housed a few businesses. The parking lot had a few aged and rusting vehicles in it and security looked less than promising.

"This can't be the place." Vector said as everyone got out of their vehicles.

"Hardly. He's about two hundred meters south." Cypher said. "Figured it'd be better if we walked there."

"Good idea."

Almost casually they walked south along 124th Avenue. Decades ago this was probably a thriving business district, but even the first matrix crash of 2029 had proven devastating to the software giant that had once called Redmond home.

There was very little to light their way. What little light they had was naturally amplified by Cypher's eyes, and where the shadows were too deep his vision started to shift to the black and white of his thermographic eyesight. He had been tempted to use the ultrasonic sensor in his goggles, but instead left it on a passive setting out of fear the noise might tip Walker and the others off.

As they drew closer they saw that Walker was not only expecting them, but whoever he was with was expecting trouble in general for a while now. Cypher guessed that Walker and company had holed themselves up in a car dealership turned junkyard as it was the only reason he could initially think of why the next block appeared to be fenced off by a wall of cars stacked three high down the street.

"Now that looks like the place." Vector said in a hushed tone, not out of fear or respect, but out of not wanting to be heard any good distance away. "Trying to force us to go in blind, and they'll have more cars inside to give them cover. It's their home turf."

"So if we knew the layout we could take that advantage away from them." Cypher said.

"Maybe we could check a mapping site. They might have an orbital view." Seraphina suggested.

"Depends on when that kind of imagery was last taken and made public." Vector said.

Seraphina scowled. "First three I found are years old." she told them. "And I think they're the same."

"Probably are." Vector said. "How good are you two at being sneaky?"

"Pretty good." Seraphina answered.

"Our gear and a spirit of hers and we'll be practically undetectable." Cypher added.

"Right. So we're gonna try and keep it simple. Too many unknowns and a complex plan's sure to get a visit from Murphy." Vector told them. "Our target's sure to be holed up inside a building in there, and who knows how much muscle in our way."

"Muscle that likely won't back down." Carson added. "People we'll likely have to kill."

"So the three of us are going to go in the front way," continued Vector, "through whatever gate or entrance we can find. You two are gonna go up on top of that barricade of cars, stealthily, and be our eyes on high to warn us about what's around the next corner."

"Yeah, we can do it." Cypher said.

"Not like we haven't had to kill someone before." Seraphina told them, putting a front that was much braver than Cypher knew she truly felt.

Carson and Vector shared a look, a mix of some surprise and disbelief.

"So we ghost all our 'links," Cypher added, "and you give me access to yours so we can run a tactical program. I'll be the center point of the network.

"I don't like that idea." Carson said.

"And we don't have the gear we're gonna need for a tacnet." Vector added.

"So we don't get all the benefits," Cypher said, "but I've got the best 'link and best spot to run a centralized network. As long as I can see the thugs I can give you a warning in AR. Your 'links'll tell me where you're at in everything. Be better if I had a drone that could fly high over us."

Vector pondered this. "Better than nothing." he relented. "But we might have to leave Rook's 'link out of it."

"Why?" Rook asked.

"You're lightest on the gear." Vector answered. "No smartguns, no other sensors. Including you will drag the network down. The three of us will be sticking together anyway."

"So I'll exclude you from the tacnet," Cypher said, "but if I've got your 'link I can still give you info."

"That possible?" Vector asked.

"Of course."

"Sounds like we have a plan." Carson said.

It took a few minutes to set up the tactical network, and once it was established Cypher and Seraphina put on their hologloves, pulled up their hoods, and activated the camouflage function of their clothing. While Cypher had dealt with the network Seraphina had called her air elemental to help conceal their presence. Together they went ahead of the others to the wall of stacked cars.

There was no real shortage of handholds to climb up the wall, though they did have to take care to avoid cutting themselves on crumpled metal, broken safety glass, and torn fiberglass. Their childlike bodies actually gave them a bit of an edge once they were on top of the wall, individually weighing substantially less than the average dwarf, and combined weighing less than the average human or elf.

What they saw was recorded into the tactical network program via their implanted simrigs, the program automatically laying down a map of the compound's interior for the others. Even more cars and trucks were stacked up, creating a gauntlet around a 'U' shaped building. From the faded markings they could tell it used to be the showroom and garage of a car dealership.

Somewhat milling about the building they also saw several men. Each one had a long jacket on, likely heavily armored, and carried an Uzi IV.

Together they headed along the north wall, moving closer to the building. A crumpled car roof buckled just a little as Cypher passed over it, but he kept on going. He heard it buckle a little as Seraphina went over it. Stopping in the bed of an old Nomad he crouched down to watch what men he could see.

It seemed like no one noticed, or if they heard the noise they did not care.

" _They're all blond men._ " Seraphina noted.

" _Yeah._ " agreed Cypher.

" _So dull._ "

" _What?!_ "

" _Well, what if everyone had the exact same hair color? No brunettes, no… redheads, no variety._ "

" _Okay, I get ya._ "

He felt Seraphina move in closer, putting one arm around him.

" _Now let's find this asshole._ "

" _He'll probably be inside._ " Cypher said.

Looking back he saw the others as they were about to go around a wall of cars. They stopped just short of going around and being spotted by an Aryan goon. When it looked like they were going to get discovered anyway Vector peeked around the corner and shot.

The gunshot was good, but the Aryan's armored jacket absorbed most of it. Still the goon was knocked off his feet.

The obvious gunshot drew their attention, and more came running. They were no slouches, ducking behind cars for cover and leapfrogging positions as they advanced.

" _Shit, there's too many of 'em._ " Cypher noted when he counted at least six Aryan goons converging on the others.

" _That's not all._ " Seraphina added. She did not have to explain as Cypher saw it for himself.

First it was like looking through a mirage, then two. From nothing strode two tall humanoid figures moving with fluid grace despite their apparent size, their skin cracking and darkening like crusted slag on molten iron and their bodies wreathed in flames. Right away Cypher recognized the two fire elementals that had appeared.

" _Magicians._ " Cypher silently said.

" _Two of them._ " Seraphina amended. She tagged them in their tactical network, and Cypher saw a red halo appear around the heads of two Aryan goons.

Cypher pulled one of his Predators, taking a double handed grip as he aimed at one of the two marked magicians. It was a long shot to say the least, even with a zoom option in the Predator's smartgun system.

He took the shot.

A small fireball bloomed against the magician's back, the explosive round tearing through his armored jacket and knocking him forward onto his face.

The other Aryan goons reacted almost immediately. One went for their fallen buddy while the others all took cover against any further shots.

One of the two fire elementals turned its attention towards them.

"Shit." Cypher hissed, ducking down into the pickup's bed.

" _Did it see you?_ " Seraphina silently asked.

" _Don't know._ "

It did not, but it did have a very good idea when the pickup's cab erupted in fire. The two jumped from the bed and ran further down the wall. Seraphina's air elemental must have been able to obscure them still as the next shot from the Aryan's fire elemental struck the wall a meter or two behind them. A few more steps and they had the old dealership building in their way.

Cypher thought they might have a few seconds to collect themselves, maybe for Seraphina to call up another of her spirits to deal with the fire elemental. He mentally kicked himself when he saw the fire elemental take the direct approach after them, flying up over the building like a comet.

 _You know what to do_ , a voice whispered in his mind. He had no idea why he thought of the toxic coyote spirits he helped fight against two months ago, but something came to mind.

He stared at the fire elemental as it came towards them, seemingly unconcerned about what the two could do.

It was like before, when he struck a toxic coyote. Then it had not been about how hard he could hit but imposing his own existence against the spirit. It was different now as he was in no way going to get close enough to a fire elemental to physically strike it.

He felt something, and for a split instant his mind connected with that of the elemental. He could feel threads that connected it to the magician that had called it, and in imposing himself against the elemental he could feel one of them get dislodged.

The spirit's flight paused and it seemed to do something of a howl, though it sounded more like a raging fire tearing through a forest.

Now if only it was so simple as that. Magical energies were sent in a backlash at Cypher, and he found he was holding his breath when the burning energies passed.

 _Watch, and learn_.

He looked over to the blur that was Seraphina, who had somehow taken a cue from him. Somehow he could sense it, more felt what she did than saw it, that same connection, the interposing of willpower between the two, and the overwhelming force she put against the elemental.

The elemental itself stopped, floated backwards, and disappeared.

" _You know how crazy that was?_ " chastised Seraphina.

" _Like you and Astorath and Baradiel?_ " he asked back, naming off her two most powerful, and invoked, bound spirits. Since his awakening he had gained a better understanding on just how powerful they were, at the extreme limits of her power before her accident.

" _Let's just find that asshole._ " He could hear the anger in her simulated voice.

Cypher loaded up his tracking program, tied it into the tactical network, and started a search for Shawn Walker's commlink. In a few seconds he had a triangulated location inside the main dealership building.

"We could use a little help here!" Carson yelled over their network.

" _On it._ " Seraphina said.

She said nothing as she summoned an elemental. Walking through a mirage it appeared in the material world, a vague humanoid made of mud as tall as a troll, with a crest of short horns of deep blue crystal, with similar blue claws at its hands and feet. A white patina started to form over its body, frost exemplifying the chill evening air.

The spirit rushed down the west side of the building, shouldering into a parked truck and skidding it aside on its flat tires. With an upraised arm it unleashed a blast of water into one of the Aryan goons.

" _It'll handle the spirit._ " Seraphina told him.

" _Right._ " Over the network he said, "We've got a bead on the target, we're going after him." Silently he added, " _That way_." pointing at a set of doors along the north wall that would have been obscured by a few trucks at ground level.

Without waiting for an answer they scrambled down the inside of the wall of cars and headed straight for the gap between the building and a stacked row of cars. There it was to a set of double doors, and they were unlocked.

Cypher looked the doors over first before carefully pulling one of them open. Despite the age there was no real noise, though there did not appear to be any traps or security measures. According to his tracking Shawn Wallace's commlink was practically straight ahead. Down a darkened hallway to what was probably a showroom at the other end.

They walked as softly as they could, Seraphina's air elemental adding whatever it did to conceal their presence.

His heart started pounding and try as he might Cypher could not figure out why he wanted to turn around and head back out the way they came.

Rational thought be damned, Cypher turned for the door.

" _Where're you going?_ " Seraphina asked.

"Out!" he called back, aloud.

Cypher almost made it to the door before he was tackled from behind, landing hard on his right side. He was grappled, and barely had sense to stop when part of him realized it was Seraphina wrestling with him. Her hand clamped over his mouth, and he resisted an urge to bite.

 _Brrrrrt_ went automatic gunfire, bullets detonating as they hit the doors.

"Anything?" a man yelled.

"Nothing!" another man yelled.

"I was sure I heard something." the first man loudly said.

Breathing hard, Cypher could feel the wet heat against her hand and his face.

Then suddenly he was free, being shoved away to the side. When he had rolled over to see where he had been laying he saw a shining spear blade jabbed into the floor.

Standing over them was a warrior woman, a Valkyrie, blond hair flowing in an unseen breeze from underneath a silver cap helm with golden wings, wearing a corset of silver armor, braces, and knee high boots. She held the spear with her right hand, the other arm adorned with a half meter wide round shield.

Up came her spear, and Cypher rolled just in the nick of time to avoid getting skewered by the spirit as it stabbed down at him. He was not quite so lucky a second time, the blade jamming into his left side.

Cypher grabbed the spear that was part of the spirit, holding on tightly by the end of the shaft where the blade appeared to be attached. He could feel the impossibly sharp edge as it cut through his jacket and into his body, and through gritted teeth he growled, "I will unmake you." as he stared into the spirit's blue eyes.

This time it was like with the coyote spirits, imposing his will against the spirit's existence. With a karate-like chop he brought his cybernetic arm against the spear shaft, the symbolic blow against the spirit's material form.

The spirit howled, the spear shaft breaking against the attack and the part that Cypher was holding disappeared. It recoiled itself away from the material to become wholly astral. Almost as quickly Cypher shifted his sight to the astral.

"The fuck you don't!" Seraphina yelled. Her body blazed as she was in the astral too, lunging for the spirit as it fled.

"Drek, we got intruders!" yelled the second man. Cypher could see him now, glowing a bright blue-white laced with red.

Seraphina was too slow to catch the spirit, free of material constraints as it moved. She landed on her belly on the floor.

The Aryan shot again, the shots high as he apparently could not see what to shoot at, trying some kind of anti-invisibility tactic.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are." the Aryan challenged, his gaze sweeping high over them.

Suddenly there was a blossom of red at the Aryan's knee. He cried out in pain as his leg gave out.

Cypher tried to sit up, but an eruption of pain in his side kept him from moving and his perceptions slid from the astral. All he could do was watch as the blur that was Seraphina stood. He saw a quick flash of red on the Aryan man's head, a brief puff of smoke as flesh and bone were vaporized, and he fell over dead.

Then she was at his side. He felt more than saw her hands at his side where the spirit had speared him.

"Hold still." she said urgently, though hushed.

Figuring on what she was going to do, he forced his perceptions into the astral again.

He could see the blue-white body that was Seraphina, and the intensity that was her power focus, blazing like a star compared to his own power. Two lines of power flowed from her focus, down her arms to her hands, and then into his side as she pressed her hands against his wound.

Again it felt like fire was pouring into him, the energy accelerating his body's natural healing.

"What about our target?" Cypher asked.

"The elemental was gonna take care of that." she told him. "When the others were safe and the spirits dealt with it was supposed to keep him in here, alive, by any means possible."

"So we got him."

"Mmm hmm."

Carson was walking up to them by the time Seraphina had finished with her healing spell, and still it did not feel quite complete. She was helping Cypher to his feet when the ork spoke. "Stupid move on your part."

"What, sneak around behind the enemy while they're distracted?" Cypher asked.

"You're just lucky we got him." Carson told them.

"Lucky my ass." Seraphina barked back, "C'mon." she said more gently to Cypher.

The two walked down the hallway, past a few small offices, and around a corner to what had been a showroom.

Sitting on the floor and resting against an old Ford Americar, its emerald green paint faded and chipped, was Shawn Wallace. It looked like he was passed out drunk.

"What'd you do to him?" asked Vector.

As they got closer Cypher wished they had not. Wallace reeked, and when Cypher noticed the wet spot at his crotch he guessed why.

"That elemental I sent to help was supposed to also keep him in here." Seraphina said. She tipped her head as if to listen to someone, then added, "Guess it really scared the shit outta him."

Cypher clamped his eyes shut, grimacing.

"Well, if you could get your spirit to stop doing whatever it's doing to keep him here, it'd be much appreciated."

" _Was that why I tried to run?_ " Cypher silently asked Seraphina while Vector and Rook now moved Wallace, using a pair of handcuffs to restrain the blond human.

" _Probably. A lot of spirits can invoke terror in someone. Guess he's really weak willed compared to you._ "

" _But your elemental was way stronger than that Valkyrie._ "

Seraphina only nodded.

"Right, so you two can haul him to wherever MacCallister wants him." Vector said.

"Fine." Seraphina agreed sharply.

Cypher sighed. "Alright, so where're we going?"

"Fifty-five Seaver Way, down in Tacoma." Carson answered. "It's in the docks."

"Fitting place." Vector commented.

"We should make sure we got all his tech, too." Cypher said. "Bet MacCallister'll want all he can get."

Cypher connected his commlink to Ironhide, sending an order for it to drive down to the junkyard and meet them. While waiting for the truck Cypher had gotten Walker's commlink, and Seraphina had managed to track down a small box that was apparently the central home node for the place.

Once Ironhide was there Cypher was half tempted to have Walker tossed into the very back, figuring the truck bed would be easier to hose out after hauling his shit stained ass. Walker ended up being put into the back seat, lying on his stomach.

Once again in the driver's seat, Cypher held his right hand to his side. There was still a bit of pain when he tried to move too much. At least he was not bleeding out from the spirit's stab wound.

Along the way Cypher and Seraphina connected to the node and hacked their way into it. Cypher was much more stoic about what they found inside, the interior sculpting made to make it look like a World War II German war room, complete with busts and paintings of Adolph Hitler, Rommel, and other such infamous members of the old Nazi regime. Even the running IC program fit the theme, looking like an Aryan SS officer. Well, that was before it was crashed.

The docks in Tacoma were built out tidal flats, jabbing out into Commencement Bay like three fat fingers, the Puyallup River cutting through between two of them. It had been about two centuries ago when the flats had been remade, the bay dredged for deep water access, and the whole area reshaped to fit man's needs.

And not too far was the near mythical spot where the Night Of Rage started.

Carson, leading the way in his sedan, driving right up to the large rolling doors of one warehouse in particular, one of many that all looked very similar to each other, and honked his horn once.

Slowly the doors rolled upwards, stopping when they were just high enough to let the trucks in. They closed once everyone was inside.

Cypher could not quite decide on which was worse as he stepped down from Ironhide: the pungent smell of a soiled Shawn Walker or the acrid industrial smell of the Tacoma waterfront.

There were numerous people there waiting for them, MacCallister among them, all of them standing, and before them was an empty folding chair. Next to the ork fixer was an Amerind in fringed leathers, a sword at his hip, and next to him was a younger ork male that bore a striking resemblance to Rebecca. Behind this ork, whom Cypher figured was William MacCallister's son, was a dark haired human woman with an angry scowl on her face. She looked the most terrifying of the bunch, even with her eyes red and cheeks flushed from who knew how much crying she might have done earlier that day. Others that looked more like family friends included two women and another man.

While they waited for Rook and Vector to extract Walker from Ironhide, Cypher shifted his vision into the astral to look everyone over. He did not care if there was any real need to look at their auras or not, but he felt the more practice he could get in reading a lot of different people the better. As he shifted his sight back to normal he noted that the Amerind and most of the other humans were also awakened.

Aside from everyone and four vehicles, the warehouse was empty.

Shawn Walker was unceremoniously dumped into the empty chair.

"Wake him." MacCallister said gruffly.

Carson slapped Walker once, and when that did not seem to do it slapped him once more. Then Walker's head rolled a little before his eyes opened.

"Hang on." Cypher said, stepping up to Walker as the Aryan quickly regained his senses. He kept just far enough away to avoid the risk of getting kicked, standing right in front of Walker so they could see eye to eye.

Walker looked him up and down. "Yeah?" he asked.

"Just curious about what you're thinkin' right now. Especially lookin' at me."

Walker spat. "Makes me sick you'd throw in with this lot, throw away your humanity by sidin' with tuskers and low borns."

Cypher smirked.

"What's so funny?" Walker asked.

Without saying a word Cypher pulled his goggles up over his head with his right hand, keeping his eyes closed. He was hoping for a good bit of the dramatic just before he opened his eyes for all to see. The reaction on Walker's face was priceless when he saw Cypher's blue-in-blue eyes.

"All I needed." he said nonchalantly, turning as he walked away.

"You have his commlink?" MacCallister asked.

Cypher pulled Walker's commlink out of his left jacket pocket. He held it up for MacCallister to see before tossing it to him.

"You can stay and watch if you want. Otherwise, meet us at the Big Rhino in an hour. We'll settle up then." MacCallister told them.

Seraphina stepped up to Cypher's left, taking his empty cybernetic hand in hers. They really did not need to say anything. They were staying.

Seemed so were the others.

MacCallister nodded to the Amerind, quietly saying, "Take it all, Johnny."

Johnny stepped up to Walker, quickly grabbing the Aryan by the ears with both hands. A glow soon grew around Johnny, glowing white lines of magical energy flowing upwards like soft wool yarn on a gentle breeze. Some of those lines took shape, making the outline of a coyote's head over Johnny's, like a full mask.

Again Cypher shifted his sight to the astral, and was greeted by a whole lot more. Many more of those glowing white threads could be seen, running between the heads of both men, looping about as they circled.

Then the circuit of threads stopped, the spell faded, and Cypher shifted his sight back to normal.

"Got everything, Bull." Johnny announced.

The dark haired woman stepped up to Walker, reaching into her purse and pulling a Ruger Super Warhawk out. She did not blink, her resolve like iron, as she hefted the heavy revolver and pressed it to Walker's temple. The Aryan started to grin, likely at some private joke, just before she squeezed the trigger.

Again Cypher was reminded of the Dragon and his daughter, Catherine Westmore. Then he had thought he was a twelve year old boy, responsible for putting Catherine into the position that resulted in her death. He had been hot with anger when he, his sister, and others had hunted down her killer and father, Kazuya "The Dragon" Hotomi, a former Yakuza assassin. That burning rage had simply popped like a balloon when their employer, Junko "Lady Jade" Tetsuya, had shot him in the head.

But it was different this time, and for a moment he wondered why. There was no burning rage to be quenched when the Aryan's brains were blown out, decorating the warehouse floor. There was only a cold detachment, nothing more.

Slowly she put the revolver back in her purse. She looked Cypher and the others over, softly saying, "Thank you for this."

"We'll see you later, Bull." Cypher said as he slipped his hand free from Seraphina's so he could put his goggles back on.

"Big Rhino, one hour." Carson added.

* * *

Seraphina barely noticed the world outside, her eyes seeing nothing through the passenger side window as they drove north on highway 5. All she could think about was cold Cypher had looked when Walker was shot, how hard his hand felt when she realized she had clamped down in a white knuckle death grip, his fingers not even flinching.

The similarities of this job made her think of what Cypher had told her about Catherine Westmore, a half-Asian girl that had been killed by her own father almost two years ago, and Cypher had helped track him down.

She thought about that night when he came home, his aura rent with pain, frustration, and deeply seeded in anger and sadness. It was something that had seemed so pervasive when they first met only two weeks before, and part of her wondered if he would try and beat her. She had initially kept her distance as she did not want to burn him, but that changed after he had come home, after he had witnessed the Dragon's execution.

The next morning she had seen a change in his aura, more pain and fatigue than anything, and when he had told her he had something he needed to do, Seraphina had decided she would not let him go alone. She had decided she wanted to help him, and had no idea he would be taking her to a graveyard.

It was at Catherine's grave when he had told her about that night's job, about Catherine, her father, and how he thought he had really fallen for the half-Asian girl with cybernetic eyes the month before when he was part of the team paid to kidnap her. He had even kept her pink commlink for that month, apparently as a reminder about her, and a self promised oath to find her killer.

And now that, in a fashion, justice had been served, he had brought that commlink with to leave on her gravestone, figuring it was a farewell gesture and that he was finally moving on. She had been a bit surprised at his apparent maturity, considering then she thought he was only twelve years old. Seraphina had also been amazed at how someone so young could have even dealt with what he had gone through, but looking back at it now, almost two years later and knowing his true age, it seemed to make a little more sense.

If only it could have been a relatively quiet trip. For whatever reason, Catherine's mother had come too. The biggest surprise for the woman was seeing her daughter's commlink on the gravestone, and demanded to know how they had come across it. Seraphina had wondered how much she had overheard, if she knew of Cypher's involvement in everything.

With Mrs. Westmore's first questions Seraphina had figured that the woman knew nothing, and she wondered if Cypher would turn violent, his anger getting the better of him. She was glad when it did not.

Ultimately all Cypher had told the grieving mother was that Catherine had been avenged, her murderer brought to justice. Obviously Mrs. Westmore had pressed for more information, but Cypher had only answered one of her many asked, and likely many more unasked, questions. Who had killed Catherine?

Afterwards, when they were more alone, Cypher had told her more about Catherine. Just about everything, it seemed. After that she had decided to confess about her magic to him, and a few days later had proved it by trying to burn one of their neighbors who thought it was a good idea to try and take their food by force while they were coming home, and then heal Cypher after he had gotten clubbed in the head.

He had taken it rather well afterwards when she told him she wanted to start doing the same work he did. Seraphina had figured that if a twelve year old boy could be a shadowrunner, so too could a ten year old (well, sixteen year old, really) girl.

The bright light of the Aztechnology Pyramid brought her back from her reverie. They had just passed the interchange between highways 5 and 90, highway five turning gently towards the left as it angled closer to the heart of Downtown before clipping the northeast corner of the ACHE.

Glancing over to Cypher she opened herself up to the astral again. There was still a chill in his aura, a darkness like iron interwoven into his mood. As she closed off the astral she wondered if this would ever fade like the pain he had for Catherine had faded.

* * *

The Big Rhino looked like a much nicer place when it did not look like a hurricane of a food fight had happened. It was now well past the dinner rush, and the staff had already gotten the place back to looking like a reputable restaurant by the time Cypher and Seraphina had gotten there.

The layout of the place was easier to see when one did not have to tread carefully, with trestle tables and benches spread around the main dining area. It was the kind of place where most of the dining was where you got to know your neighbor, a stranger only being a friend you had not met yet.

They had actually gotten there quite early, opting to have dinner there and wait for MacCallister to arrive. Cypher was also glad that there were not many customers at this hour so they could have a spot more to themselves while they ate.

True to the restaurant's reputation the food was heavily spiced, a fusion of Creole and Germano-Slavic styles, and an "ork-sized" serving of seared chicken caked with paprika and cumin with garlic mashed potatoes and spaghetti squash for one was more than enough food for the both of them.

They were about done eating, and packing up a go-box with enough food another meal for each of them, when MacCallister showed up.

"Hope you're not done yet." he said, sitting down next to them.

"I don't think I could eat any more." Seraphina told him.

A waitress walked over to them, and MacCallister said, "Two pitchers of the Big Rhino Cider and four glasses, please. I have friends coming."

She simply nodded and headed off.

"It's good food here, but way heavy on the spices." Cypher said, closing up their go-box.

MacCallister chuckled. "Yeah, that's the 'authentic ork cuisine' for ya."

Cypher merely smiled. He found it funny how there was much of anything of an 'authentic' ork culture considering that barely sixty years ago orks were the stuff of fiction. At least the elves had their immortals, elves that were alive during the previous age of magic thousands of years ago, like Ehran The Scribe and Aithne Oakforest, and likely more, who knew of the ancient elfin cutulre.

The waitress was soon back with a large platter in both hands. On it were four large glasses and two equally large pitchers filled with a yellowish liquid. She was quick in placing everything on their table before taking the platter with her when she left.

"I'm sure you know I'm older than I look," said Seraphina as MacCallister started pouring cider into three of the glasses, "but I'm not even eighteen for a week and a half yet."

"So you only get one, then." MacCallister told her, lacking that adult-to-child tone in his voice. Even so, their glasses were about one quarter full compared to his own.

Cypher sniffed his drink, feeling the alcohol burn his nose. Like anything made for ork consumption, the proof was taken to the extreme. He and Seraphina both carefully took a sip, the drink burning on the way down and almost overwhelming the taste of the drink itself.

Seraphina sputtered, coughing a little as she set her drink back down again.

Rook was next to arrive, grabbing a troll sized chair on his way to their table. "You got here early." he commented, looking at Cypher and Seraphina. MacCallister pushed the still full pitcher of cider to the big ogre.

"Only for dinner." Cypher said.

"Hard to eat on the run." Seraphina added.

"True." agreed Rook, accepting the pitcher. It looked more like a large mug in his massive hand.

"That place you mentioned earlier, We O'Shae…?" Seraphina asked.

"O'We Shae." Rook corrected.

"What kind of food they got there?"

"It is an Irish pub, over in France. Food is… not so spicy."

"Ah, you're missing out." MacCallister said just before downing a mouthful of cider.

Rook smiled, "Everyone has their own taste."

MacCallister simply nodded, accepting the truth.

"So, the gang's all here." Carson said as he and Vector walked over. They both also grabbed a chair and sat down.

"Help yourselves." MacCallister told them, gesturing to the pitcher of cider and the empty glasses.

Carson poured himself a full glass of the cider, but Vector only took a half sized portion.

"I wanna thank you for your work." MacCallister told them, "This meant a lot more than you realize."

"We know better than you think." Cypher said, taking another sip of his cider.

"You seriously think so?" Vector asked. This drew a harsh look from Cypher, which quickly softened when he looked away from the gunfighter.

"This is not your first job like this?" Rook asked.

"Truly? No." Cypher answered.

"Care to fill in the details?" Carson asked.

Cypher glanced over to Seraphina.

" _Whatever you want. I'll follow your lead._ " she silently told him.

"Don't know what all you'll find," Cypher said, "but look up Kazuya 'The Dragon' Hotomi. He was an assassin for the Denver Yakuza a couple of years ago." He took another sip.

"That's all you're gonna tell us?" Vector asked.

Cypher's glass came down hard. "It's all you need to know."

"We all have our demons." Rook gently said. "He will tell us when he is ready."

"Good 'nough for me, anyway." MacCallister told them. "Anyway, chummers, to business." From a pocket he pulled out five silver colored credsticks and set them towards the center of the table.

Seraphina, being the closer of the two, grabbed two of the credsticks as the others reached for theirs, handing one of them over to Cypher.

"Enjoy the drinks with my thanks." MacCallister told them, downing the last of his glass of cider before standing. He gave them a wave as he left.

"He's gotta know something." Carson mused.

"He knows more about us than you think." Cypher said, emptying the last of his own glass.

"Like _Fallen Angels_." Rook said, "What did he mean?"

" _Fallen Angels_?" Vector asked, looking Cypher and Seraphina over.

Cypher sighed. "We were on a job, took us down to L.A. Some of the local Ancients helped out with a safe house to rest up in."

"One of them thought we were just adorable, ' _little angels_ ' she called us." Seraphina added.

"We hadn't been there twenty minutes when another gang attacked." Cypher continued. "Her attitude changed after they witnessed my shooting and her spirits."

"Must've been brutal." Vector commented.

"One of the attackers, Burning Angels gang, I think, I double tapped in the head." Cypher said, holding his hands up like a pair of guns, kicking them back to imitate the recoil of shooting. "Double-Ex rounds blew his skull apart. But she was so tired from the trip and pissed at the attack she incinerated another with a single spell."

"Proved we weren't the cute little angels she thought we were." Seraphina muttered darkly, taking a sip of her own cider.

"And so someone else made some comment about us being fallen angels, and the name stuck." finished Cypher.

Carson looked at them in wonder. The way they had said it certainly was not the youthful boasting he had apparently expected to hear. Though easily the youngest of them, Seraphina might have given in to such exaggeration, but she had picked up from Cypher early on in her career in the shadows about keeping it real.

"But that was L.A., over a thousand kilometers away." Vector said.

"The crew we were with were out of Seattle. People talk." Cypher replied, wondering who MacCallister had heard that from.

"Ready?" Seraphina asked.

"Yeah, let's go home." he told her, grabbing their go-box.

They both gave a slight wave as they headed out the door.


	8. Catch & Release

Catch & Release (updated 2018/07/20)

Deacon split her attention between the news ARO in her vision and an attractive blond girl of thirteen or fourteen years of age as she ordered lunch. She was a bit taller than Deacon, by five centimeters, though slimmer of build, her lightly tanned skin just a bit darker than the cornrow braids of hair that reached partway down her back.

Also just as distracting were her two friends, though her new facial recognition complex form was suggesting that the other blond girl may be related. She had a similar wide button nose, graceful neck, and similarly shaped ear with connected lobe. She was a bit taller than the girl with cornrow braids, her hair cut in a bob and partly long enough to have it parted on the left to seductively cover the right part of her face. She looked much more athletic in build, the kind you would expect to see in gymnasts or cheerleaders.

The third girl was a rather stark contrast, shorter than the other two with swarthy skin and hair the color of black soykaf that was worked into a single French braid secured by a red ribbon that dangled at the small of her back with a green ribbon woven into the braid closer to the base of her skull. Her face was more oval compared to the rounder features of the blondes, and her nose looked a little pinched. She had a much slimmer build than the other two and probably could have passed for twelve, though Deacon knew better.

One thing all three girls had in common were the synthleather high school letterman jackets they wore, all predominantly green in color with red trimmings, a large red 'M' in courier new font trimmed in silver over their left breasts, and at the left pocket was a similar '75' in red and trimmed in silver. The taller blond wore a similarly colored pleated skirt while the other two wore denim blue jeans; all wore white sneakers.

And that was before she got a better look at them through the sensors built into the drone hands of her secondary arms. These arms were hidden within the bulky red and orange coat she now wore, but that did not stop them from being useful. Both of her drone hands had a camera that included a terahertz ray scanner, a feature that let the drones (and via her connection, herself) see through objects and materials, including a 'Superman' setting that penetrated clothing but not flesh or cybernetics.

What she was doing was socially considered wrong, but not quite illegal since the girls, herself, and numerous others were all at a Nukit Burgers on Lake City Way NE, north of the Northgate and Matthews Beach neighborhoods. The road itself was virtually the marker between the respective middle class and upper class neighborhoods, and not quite the likely place you would expect a shadowrunner like Deacon to be. But it was because of that sense of security (rated between B and AAA, depending on how close to Matthews Beach you were) that made everyone calm and less aware of who might be watching at such a public place.

And then there was the omnipresent augmented reality, where people could be staring at private augmented reality objects that no one else could see, paying no attention to the real things and people on the other side of those AROs.

And Deacon's cybernetic eyes were bouncing between three AROs of different news feeds, all of them covering relatively the same thing, and she was able to easily track all three at once as well as watch the achingly pretty young teenagers through her cybernetic hand drones.

The KSAF reporter in her center ARO was continuing on about recent events in Cali, an Amazonian city many kilometers south of the border with Azlan, and on the southern edge of territory disputed between the two nations. It was barely an hour ago that an assault led by the Great Western Dragon (your classic European dragon), Sirrurg (a.k.a. Sirrurg The Destroyer) had ended. The assault included feathered serpents (think giant snake with a pair of rear legs, no front legs, a pair of rainbow feathered wings, and a blocky head with a crest of similar rainbow feathers), wyverns (up to fifteen meters in length, with a single pair of legs, bat-like wings, and a stinger tail), and a horde of drakes, spirits, and lindworms (giant snakes at least eight meters long, with a third central eye, and capable of flight by "slithering" through the air).

The attack had reportedly started at an Aztlan military base in Cali at about 10am local time, lasting about three hours before the green Great Dragon and his forces withdrew, having decimated the base and its compliment of personnel.

That was far from the worst of it, as at 12.58 local time Sirrurg had cast one final spell before leaving Cali. Numerous drones had captured a bright blue flash that enveloped a large portion of the city, and everyone that had been caught within it simply dropped dead.

And even the pirate news feed, the one in the right ARO, had little more information at this time. About all it was good for was the less censored trideo footage they had managed to acquire. It was really too soon now to know more, or for any governments to find and bury what they did not want anyone else to know.

A chime only she could hear interrupted her split attention between the girls (who had now moved on to a booth to chat and eat) and the news AROs. With a thought she connected her mind to the commlink and answered the call.

"Hey Deacon, it's Shiloh." a woman said, "Got a job for you tonight. Team needs a matrix specialist and I think you might be right for the gig."

"What kind of gig?" Deacon silently asked.

"Johnson didn't give me much in the way of details. Snatch 'n grab, I think. Might require some tracking too."

"Where at?"

"The Alabaster Maiden, at seven tonight. Be there ready for work."

* * *

She was trapped, confined in a dark space that had no door or hatch of any kind, and it was shrinking all around her.

Just when she thought that she was going to be crushed to a singular point of infinity there appeared a crack, jagged and full of light. She pushed against it, lacking any room to try and punch or kick her way out.

With a cascade of cracks her prison completely shattered around her. Chunks degraded to fragments all around. Looking around she found herself naked in a very large bowl lined with red and brown downy feathers…

And looked up into a very large golden eye!

She shrieked, scrambling backwards, tearing away feathers for twigs.

The eye pulled back to a bird's head; a bright yellow sharp beak framed by bright red feathers.

 _Well, not quite what I expected_ , it said, its voice in her mind, that of a man and a woman speaking together.

Seraphina looked down at her naked self. Flat chest, almost no hips, she looked like she normally did. Then she looked back up to regard the giant bird that could snap her up whole in a single bite. Beyond was a clear blue sky.

"Well… What'd ya expect?" she asked the bird.

 _How you want to really look. This is your dream world after all. You could be as you desire yourself to be._

"So…. what're you?"

It cocked its head a little to the left. _I guess you could say I'm a spirit. Of sorts._

"So what the hell do you want?" Seraphina growled, thoughts of toxic spirits and dark pacts, the promises of power to walk down shadowy paths filling her mind.

It cocked its head over a little to the right. _Don't you know?_

"Not a fuckin' clue."

It straightened its head, turning it to look at her with one eye. _You made some wonderful things, ideas, some time ago_ , it told her.

"I… what?" she asked, noticing she was starting to breathe heavily. Was it the giant bird making her nervous?

The giant bird took a few steps back, standing at least three times as tall as Seraphina. It passed one wing between them, and in orange fiery lines there appeared a sword framed in glowing runes and archaic formulae and symbols, the blade straight for about two thirds of its length before curving a little. It looked like, if it were a real blade, it could be wielded with one hand yet had a grip long enough to accommodate a second hand.

 _I don't quite like violence, but I appreciate beauty in all things_ , it told her, _and I found this quite interesting_.

Seraphina looked again at the image between them, the fiery lines like thin tears in the fabric of reality itself. It was more than just an image or artwork of a sword, but an enchantment formula for a magic sword.

 _It's just the most striking is all. Everything else you did then was also quite interesting_.

It passed a wing between them again and again, replacing the sword with a collection of images, some half completed but all of varying degrees of apparent skill ranging from grade school child with crayons to the surreal to the practically real.

She could feel her heart pounding in her chest. The weapon focus formula and images it showed were all created while she was under the influence of several infusions, her brain chemistry scrambled like jell-o in a blender and had been on a creative binge for a week. She wanted to forget this time, move on, to try to get her life back to normal.

 _It doesn't matter if you weren't yourself. It's the passion to create that drew me, and don't think I care about your skill._ It tipped its head to the left. _What I want is to help you rekindle that passion, that power you had._

Her vision began to blur, colors starting to run.

 _You don't need to choose now. Think about it. I'm always close by._

* * *

The sun was less than two hours from the horizon when Seraphina managed to get out of bed. She had awoken alone, but the savory smell of cooking bacon filled the place.

She softly walked out of their bedroom, and she could hear music playing from the speaker of Cypher's commlink, a song from Isabelle Mercurial's debut album.

"Hey, hope I didn't wake you." Cypher told her when he saw her.

"Naw, you didn't." she replied, walking around to a counter and climbing up onto a stool to sit. Then she noticed the pair of eagles standing partway down the counter. "You get them finished?" she asked.

"Yeah, everything's installed and working. Including the wide band RF transceiver."

The eagles only looked like birds, for they were actually falcon drones, an affiliation payment from Horizon while they worked in New York City, and an attempted bribe to keep their affiliation (it almost worked). There had also been a clumsy attempt to get something to monitor them, and Cypher had found and disabled that software.

And finally he had managed to get improved trideo cameras, microphones, and an olfactory and motion sensor installed into the synthetic birds. He had also even installed a touch sensor system, integrating it into the drone's pilot program so they could more realistically emulate real birds. The new transceiver also meant that they could use the drones remotely with less chance of detection by using radio frequencies outside of the normally used range.

"How'd you like your eggs?" Cypher asked.

"Scrambled, with cheese."

It was not quite a surprise, Cypher cooking breakfast. It was Seraphina's eighteenth birthday today, and he had opted to splurge on real food for breakfast though she had insisted on nothing too extravagant.

What Cypher had prepared would not be considered extravagant in the least by many chefs, but the fact that he had personally cooked up hash browns with diced ham, scrambled eggs with melted cheese, and even fried up some bacon (even managing to not overcook it to super extra crunchy) had made her smile. And on top of it all was that it was real food, nothing soy based, which to the common man was a luxury in of itself.

As she waited she logged into her falcon drone, accessing its color controls, and started toying with the manual settings.

"Lookin' almost like a phoenix there." Cypher commented as he placed two plates of food down on the counter.

"A what?"

"Phoenix. You know, red birds on fire?"

Seraphina looked back to her drone. She had ended up tweaking the colors to match the giant bird-spirit-thing in her dream.

"Saw it in the news. Big deal over in Sardinia right now, there's been several phoenixes spotted there."

"Sardinia?"

"Island north of Africa, in the Mediterranean." Cypher told her. He took a bite of his eggs before adding, "Apparently they're not normally seen there."

Seraphina nodded silently as she began to eat. With a thought she brought up a browser window to do a search on phoenixes, finding almost right away the news articles Cypher had been talking about.

* * *

Seraphina was by no means like most of the girls Cypher had known. She rarely wore dresses, though not out of any dislike for the garment as she seemed to really enjoy dressing up when the occasion called for it.

Dinner at a bar and grill called Reno's was also not quite the kind of place for dressing up, so what they wore was more casual; their usual clothes, less the bright technocolor lines. Aside from looking like children they seemed to fit in with the rest of the dinner crowd. Reno's itself was like a sports bar, sporting a variety of combat biker memorabilia and focusing particularly on the Timberwolves, Seattle's local team, and the food itself was a mixed choice of Sioux, Pueblo, and Aztec-Mex.

Then it was off to the Tacoma Dome, where the Tacoma Timberwolves were hosting the New York Marauders. Cypher had managed to secure some very good seats at the middle area of the arena. They had a good view of all the lanes and the skyway (an arcing bridge that went over the arena, with no safety rails, and was unofficially called the "launch pad"). The quality of the view was like getting that perfect spot at the fifty yard line in an American football game.

The visiting Marauders had gotten set up first, lined up and ready to start when the Timberwolves rolled onto the arena. The four linebikers for the Marauders were all mounted on Suzuki Mirage motorcycles, each carrying their allotted mace and riot gun and also a bola. Behind them were the four lancebikers on Yamaha Growlers, also armed with maces, riot guns, and a two meter lance in hand. Just behind them was the thunderbiker also on a Suzuki Mirage with a mounted grenade launcher. In the two meter circular goal zone was their goalie, wearing heavy riot gear armor and holding a tetsubo in one hand; in his other hand was a riot gun and a mace hung at the ready at his belt.

First for the timberwolves were their own linebikers riding on Thunder Contrails, armed with maces and riot guns, two having additional whips and two with nets. Next came the lancebikers also riding Yamaha Growlers, armed the same as their Marauder counterparts. Next, popping a wheelie as he drove out, was the Timberwolf thunderbiker, riding a rather new looking Shiawase Motors Shuriken, also with a mounted grenade launcher. His showboating was short lived, not because he screwed up but more because he knew when to quit when rolling into position. Last to walk on was the Timberwolf goalie, an imposing figure with stylized horns on his helmet, until Cypher realized that the goalie was really a troll.

Once all the announcements were done and both teams were lined up everyone's attention focused to the center of the arena where the drone, called a bogey, would be lifted into the arena, and the first round would begin…

* * *

Deacon watched their targets through the Tacoma Dome's security systems. She and Screwloose, the team's other hacker, had spent a few hours probing the arena's network for a weakness, only to turn around to create themselves hidden administrative accounts to appear as more legitimate users.

And it had taken a fair amount of time just to find them, so much in fact that both Bear and Wolf were growing impatient. Gator, however, seemed to have the endless patience of a stalker.

It was not until the start of the second quarter when Screwloose found them, halfway down the field and several rows back; very good seats. He then loaded up a facial recognition program, disguising it as a Knight Errant monitoring program within the network, and pretty much went back to monitoring things for the others in the meat world.

Deacon did spend time tracking down their commlinks while the combat biker match went on, glad to stay in VR and not deal with the smell and stuffy air of Screwloose's van. One would have thought it would have been easy, security required identity broadcasting in and around the Tacoma Dome, but finding two specific commlinks in a sea of tens of thousands was a near monumental task. It was close to the end of the game by the time they were identified. Deacon kept it to herself when she noticed their names matched what they had two months ago. She wondered if they were truly legitimate identities after all.

Gator had a few ideas on how to catch the kids, and the plan they had settled on was a close and more personal approach. Another of their team, a heavily cybered man who went by the name Stinger, would slip into the crowd just behind them. For reasons Deacon felt better unknown, Stinger had a pair of modular cybernetic hands that had a modified version of the Ares S-III Super Squirt built into them, and he would discretely shoot them with dimethyl sulfoxide laced with neuro-stun. If a drop of the binary chemical hit their skin it would render them unconscious. Once the kids were stunned, Stinger and Gator would be right there, acting like relatives helping the exhausted children to the family car. Bear and Gator would also be in the crowd, acting only if there was trouble.

Deacon felt split, torn not in half but in several pieces. The professional part of her hoped this snatch-n-grab went without a hitch, that no one would have time enough to question the mismatched names in their broadcasted identities. The caregiver in her wanted the kids to escape, to see them coming and mange to make a break for it. The coward in her (yes, she acknowledge this aspect of her more than others) hoped that they would not react the way she knew they could, the way she had seen when she first met them

Even in VR she felt a shiver run down her spine at the very thought of the destruction she knew the boy was capable of. It did not matter what Gator had said after checking their auras, his assurances that only the girl was awakened and not as strong as either he or Wolf. Deacon knew what she had seen, and that the girl alone did not, could not have killed several infected with her bare hands. Awakened or not, he may have had help, and that help could come again at the worst possible moment for the crew.

A digital tentacle moved the AROs around, bringing around one security camera for another as the spectators began the collected task of filing out of the stadium, all so she could keep track of the kids… The two targets. It still made her heart sink, trying to think of them as their objectives and not people.

* * *

Cypher felt like he was in a blender, his head spinning wildly. He groaned as he tried to straighten himself out, his arms and legs not responding.

"Looks like someone's finally awake." said a male's voice.

Taking a deep breath, Cypher tried again to move. This time he felt resistance at his wrists and ankles. He put all his strength into moving and felt a sharp bite into his body.

"Null persp, twerps." said another male's voice, "You ain't breakin' those cuffs."

Cypher forced himself to relax, to take stock in his surroundings. When he finally calmed himself down he could feel the handcuffs at his wrists and ankles, and the harsh fabric of the blindfold tied about his head. At least he was sitting upright, but his hands were stuck behind him, pressed between his back and the chair he was sitting in. From the smell of things he was either in a lounge chair in some skanky living room or the back seat of a van.

Beside him he heard Seraphina groan. With a thought he accessed their private chat program. She was also restrained; he could hear her fighting against them just as he had while the chat tried to get her to connect.

"Feisty ones, aren't they?" asked another.

"Still seems too easy." commented a fourth, "For what she's asking for these two."

Still Seraphina struggled, and the chat awaited her acceptance.

"Could you please settle down, girl?" asked the first voice.

"Fuck you!" growled Seraphina. She was way more pissed off than Cypher expected, and being told to settle down apparently made her struggle all the harder. At the moment he opted to not say anything, figuring if she got a rise out of them he might find something to exploit.

Cypher sensed some kind of motion near them, and Seraphina grunted as she was shoved back into her seat.

"Easy Wolf," the first voice said, "Johnson wants them unharmed."

"Null sheen." Wolf said, walking away. Cypher's voice recognition program automatically updated its registry with the alias.

"Yeah Wolf. Wouldn't want to damage the goods now, would ya?" chided Seraphina.

"Shut it, slitch!" yelled Wolf. "You're lucky I don't hit girls."

"Neither do I, but for you I'll make an exception!" Seraphina yelled back.

Someone chuckled.

There was motion, and Seraphina grunted again, this time from the floor.

"Wolf, get out of there now." ordered the first voice.

"Never said I wouldn't shove ya 'round." Wolf growled.

"Wolf!" yelled the first voice.

"Null sheen, Gator." Wolf replied nonchalantly, sounding like he was walking away. Maybe it was a van they were in after all. His voice recognition program updated with this alias as well. "Besides, it's not like I mixed up the neuro-stun for leál."

 _Leál? That anything like laés?_ Cypher wondered. He could go online to search, but that connection would be easily detected.

"Assholes!" yelled Seraphina, "Fuckin' with our memories?"

Cypher checked the chronometer of his implanted commlink. It was just after midnight now, over five hours since the start of the combat biker rally, a rally he realized he could not remember.

"Maybe I should give them a dose when Johnson gets here." suggested the fourth voice.

Gator sighed. "Might be for the best if they don't remember this."

"Motherfucker!" Seraphina yelled.

"Oh, and don't think to try any of your sorceries, girl." Gator said, "We've got several spirits here, and if you think of going astral or calling something yourself they'll pounce on you."

 _Guess they don't know I can do magic_ , Cypher thought. If those spirits were tasked to focus on her only, he could potentially get the drop on them.

From the darkness of his own blindfold he turned his mind inward. Something similar to when he compiled sprites in the past, when he was a technomancer, but this time he tried tapping into the mana instead. He had thought he was finding out how to draw on this energy, and while now may not have been the best of times to try, it was that or nothing.

Like compiling a sprite, Cypher focused on what he needed of a spirit, which was not really much, nor would it be too powerful because of his nascent abilities. He knew he could take a spirit within him, make its power his strength, and that he focused on. He drew up as much mana as he could, feeling the burn starting from the back of his mind, like the draw of resonance, channeling it as best he could.

 _The earth hears your call, summoner. Three tasks this one will perform until the sun rises._

Cypher could feel it entering his body, the astral world opening up to him through the spirit. He could see the four, their auras, and several others as spirits flitted about.

First order of business were his restraints. Again he forced his arms against the cuffs that bound them, feeling the chain links beginning to give against his enhanced strength. He felt hot from the effort, his chest and back starting to sweat, and suddenly the cuffs broke free.

"Hey, you smell something?" asked the second man.

Cypher reached down for his ankles, the handcuffs that would keep him from even walking properly, and he felt his blindfold fall away. Blinking against anticipated bright lights, what he saw was darkness and embers of burning fabric that had been his blindfold. Even as he reached for the cuffs at his ankles he noticed the stainless steel began to sag and warp. He tore them away like they were made of clay, the steel seeming to melt at his touch.

"The boy!" the fourth man yelled, but it was too late. Cypher was free.

The closest man, likely Wolf, turned to look, but already Cypher had leapt at him. Together they went tumbling away from the Bulldog van he and Seraphina were being kept in.

"Get him! Banish his elemental!" Gator yelled.

Cypher looked to the man, saw him, and his facial recognition software updated the profile with his alias, linking in his voice record. He planted a foot on Wolf's chest and kicked off, leaping at Gator.

A spirit came at him, and although it was only in the astral it would be as obstructive as any critter in the real world to him. Cypher growled as he backhanded it, putting his willpower into the strike. It tried to evade, and it broke apart like smoke.

"His spirits are nothing!" Cypher yelled as another such spirit rushed at him. This too he batted away like a wisp of smoke.

"Waters of life, quench the flames!" yelled Gator.

It felt like Cypher had his heart ripped out of him from behind. The colors of the astral faded and the building suddenly felt arctic cold. With the sudden loss of momentum he fell to his knees.

Slow clapping hands filled the air. Cypher looked to see Gator was the one applauding. The man was tall, solidly built, wearing what looked like a more tribal buckskin jacket and pants. His hair was brown, dark and stringy from never being washed.

"I have to say you have guts." Gator said, "Risking yourself with a spirit like that. Quite a surprise."

Cypher was struck from behind, stars filling his vision as he tumbled forward. He hit the concrete floor on his hands and knees.

"Easy there, Bear. We don't want to rattle his brains too loose now."

"Natch. Just a love tap." said the second man, Bear.

"Cypher! Run for it!" Seraphina yelled. Her voice was immediately followed by the crunching sound of crumpling metals.

Cypher did not run, not right away. The natural reaction was to look first, and when he did, as he was regaining his footing, he saw a large earth elemental, a humanoid body of jagged rock studded with large ruby spikes, tear its way through the front half of the Bulldog van. It shoved the engine aside like a troll would a vespa.

Light refracted through those ruby shards, like lasers in some sci-fi trid, the gemstones were gathering and re-directing the light, focusing it into a single red beam that it unleashed like a fat laser beam from one outstretched limb. It struck a pallet of crates that were next to the wall. One of the crates must have been filled with something explosive, the detonation blasting a fair sized hole in the concrete wall.

"Don't look. Just run!" Seraphina yelled as she ran towards the hole.

Not bothering to look back he followed her. He felt the heat of another explosion just as he reached the hole. For a moment thought the Bulldog's fuel tank had just been hit by the spirit's laser beam, feeling the heat chasing after him.

* * *

It was still over two hours before even the twilight of dawn, the moon so low behind them it could not be seen, and Seraphina was feeling dead on her feet. Cypher was confident that following the train tracks would get them home, that trying to call for Ironhide might still lead their pursuers to them. He did not feel they had gotten clean away, that the men would still come after them.

They walked in total silence nearly the whole time, no wireless signals between them. With their camouflage clothing and holo hoods the only mark of their passage was whatever dust they kicked up or rocks they stirred with each footfall.

But still she broke the silence, figuring now they were probably safe enough to talk. Along the tracks ran grass covered berms of earth, a sound barrier against the train for whatever homes or housing developments might have been close to the tracks.

"Getting a handle on your magic?" she asked.

"A little, I think." He paused to think before adding, "It's different than what I did as a technomancer. Then it was more… just do it. Then I could just whip the code around, it formed as I thought it. But now I have to… be more… here. More… focused."

"You just thought the code?"

"Yeah. Had to be careful because of the fading. Not what happened to my abilities, but if I dug too deep into the resonance it… hurt."

"And… mana?"

Cypher paused to think a little. "It's different. Like I got all this energy around me and it'll burn me up from the inside."

"That's the drain. Spells, sprits, pretty much the same when you use too much power."

Cypher simply nodded.

"At least you seem to have a good handle on that. I don't know if I can teach you any kind of centering, though. I think our magic's different. My spirits don't possess people like yours do."

"They don't." Cypher softly said. "They can't possess people or things. Only me."

Seraphina stopped to look at Cypher. He took three more steps before he stopped to turn and look at her.

"You?" she asked, "But… they possess you. They take over and…"

Cypher interrupted, "That's just it, they don't take over."

Her eyes lost focus as she tried to think, her mind racing to try and process everything she knew about spirit possession and similar spiritual effects. Everything she knew was that it was immutable that when a spirit took over a host the spirit was in total and absolute control of the body. It had everything, short of implants requiring a direct neural interface, or a technomancer's natural access to the matrix.

"It's something Lion showed me," he said, "how to meld with a spirit, become one with it, and retain myself and control."

"So, just now…"

Cypher nodded.

"And that last time in the Barrens?"

Again, Cypher nodded. "And that vampire, too." he said, "I had a spirit's strength, but I was in full control. I told you that last time, remember?"

It took a moment for Seraphina to recall. It was after having to deal with a human only gang called the Troll Killers, though then it looked like he was not in complete control with whatever spirit had possessed him then. Still, it had departed entirely when he ordered it.

"Oh, yeah, right." Seraphina said softly, looking up at Cypher as he stepped closer to her. He took her into his arms, welcoming her to lean against him, and out of reflex her arms slipped around him.

When she felt a little better she stepped back, slipping from his embrace. "And… Lion?" she asked.

"It's a spirit guide. Helping give me strength with some magic 'n spirits 'n such. It's the one that sent that first guardian spirit to help me with the vampires. Don't think I'd've been strong enough without it."

A shiver ran down her spine.

"Cold?" he asked.

Seraphina nodded. "A little." She lied. Well, she was cold but that was not why she shivered.

"Guess I can call Ironhide now. Hope it's safe."

"Me too." she softly said.

 _He doesn't get it,_ Seraphina thought, _He's so much stronger than I am._ He felt as hard, as strong as the iron rails she had walked on as he held her. She turned her head to rest it against his chest.

After a brief silence Cypher spoke. "It's almost ten K away to the crossing just ahead. We can wait for it there."

"Think we'll have to move?"

"Probably should."

Seraphina sighed. Their place was starting to feel like their regular home, and now they would have to pack up everything and find a new place. "I see why this's the 'big leagues' here. Never had this shit in Denver or New York."

"We didn't have a bunch of crazy psychopaths hating us before."

"True. Whoever we pissed off before seemed content to leave us be. Too much trouble? I guess, as long as we didn't cross paths or whatever."

It was not long before they got to the crossing. There they stood, waiting for their truck.

Cypher suddenly perked his head up, like he heard or was listening to something. "We've got trouble." he announced, "Launch combat programs and log in, someone's tryin' to hack Ironhide."

Seraphina's mind raced as she tried to think of what programs she would need. Several she had left running all the time, per his suggestions. Armor, the biofeedback filter, analyzer, and more, they were on constantly. With a thought she activated the attack and black hammer programs, and then brought up the access ID for the truck Ironhide.

Cypher had walked over to the shed that used to house the controls for the train track crossing arms. He was sitting down to lean against it, which looked like a good spot to look like he was resting and still be well out of the way of any traffic that might just happen to go by. She joined him, sitting at his side, as the connection to Ironhide resolved itself. Her stealth program was also already running by the time she mentally clicked on the command to switch over to full virtual reality.

The real world was washed away by the virtual environment within the truck. Cypher had intentionally left it largely practical, a large and blocky room decorated with icons that represented the various systems and sensor readouts of the truck.

She could see Cypher's icon, the large robed figure in heavy armor, largely unchanged since first she had met him, seen it online. Though the armor was originally pure black it now seemed to shift a little at the very edges, appearing a very dark blue or dark green.

In contrast Seraphina was still working on her icon, trying to find something that suited her. Currently she had something that was a more mature version of herself, an idealized view of her at her true age, tall and lithe, with a not so slender figure, wearing a skin tight body suit of such dark red material it was almost black with armored boots and gauntlets of a more medium red color. Her attack programs rendered as fire enshrouding her hands.

In her field of view, really just data inputed directly into her brain as opposed to a created ARO in the virtual space, Seraphina could see detail of raw data, most of which made little to no sense to her. Maybe in time she would come to understand it like Cypher did, but for now for the most part it was just gibberish, unrendered data that came to her through the analytics program.

But two lines of code she saw struck her as a little odd. Faster than a mental click they were selected, focused upon, and almost within the rendering she saw two more user icons started to appear.

One of the icons looked like a comical toy robot, with blocky body parts, stray wires, and loose screws, all of it giving it the illusion that it was just threatening to fall apart.

The other icon looked like a female reptilian, covered in green scales, with four arms and a plethora of tentacles.

Cypher was more than a few steps ahead of her, his black hammer program loaded, the shining silver sword in hand and descending upon the ramshackle toy robot. There were no sparks where blade met armor, no cutting gash to mark its passing, but the toy robot reacted all the same as lethal biofeedback signals were burned into the hacker's brain. Only the person's biofeedback filter software would offer any protection,

Figuring the other icon also belonged to a living hacker, Seraphina selected her black hammer program, ruby flames turning to obsidian. She threw a black fireball at the lizard woman first as she closed the distance, solidly striking her icon, tongues of black flame melting away like snow on hot flesh.

She could see it as the lizard woman went reeling back, a thin line of code that was almost invisible, the secondary effect of a black ice program that jammed the target's connection to the node and kept them logged in. Security hackers used it to ensure a trace to the target's physical location, but that was not something she was concerned about. No, she was more interested in pounding these hackers to pixels. It was no coincidence to her that these two hacked into Ironhide just after Cypher had called it, that four other men just happened to be hunting them right now. Two of those men were magicians, and she had figured they were supposed to tag team on her, two-on-one odds to overwhelm her magically. But they were caught off guard when Cypher revealed his own magic to them. It made sense that these two other hackers were to double team Cypher just the same, but she would catch them off guard just the same.

Seraphina could see it in the lizard woman's face, the slow realization that it was a more even cyberfight.

Then the toy robot completely ceased to exist. Seraphina guessed that the user had completely severed the connection, which meant suffering a dumpshock.

" _Let her go._ " Cypher silently told her, his icon turning to face the reptilian woman.

It was not all that hard, a thought, a flip of the wrist, and the slight tether of data was released.

The lizard woman vanished, her icon fading to digital dust before completely disappearing.

"Think they're with the others?" she asked.

Cypher brought up an icon, looking at the lines of code. Seraphina came over to him to look. Her best guess was that he was looking at an access log, the various other devices that might have, even in passing, pinged the truck. "No such hacking attempt until after it started moving." he said, "They waited for one of us to call it."

"Then they were."

"And it wasn't random. They targeted us."

Seraphina felt numb at first, the shock slowly giving way to anger. "The Neo-A's." she said.

Cypher nodded. "Best bet it's them, somehow." Even in the digital world, his chorus of voices all had an edge of menace to them. He was mad, she could tell, but just how deep did that anger go compared to hers?

"Fuck!" Seraphina cussed. "How close could they be?"

"Out! Now!"

* * *

Deacon's head hurt. Her brain felt too big for her skull, like it would crack as she pressed two of her hands against her ears to try and stem the pressure she was feeling. Her other two hands of her lower arms held her face, obscuring the light from her eyes.

It was hard to look at the physical world, light feeling like fire in her eyes. If only the window's in Screwloose's van would darken, black out the outside world and shroud them in darkness. Even the light that filtered in was too much for her to bear.

She had wanted to try the virtual world, retreat within that space within her mind where she could shut out the pain. Once she actually had, just as Screwloose had managed to program an address into his van's autopilot. Not only had the pain followed her there, but it had grown worse.

 _The fire had to be psychotropic_ , Deacon thought.

After the kids had managed their escape Screwloose had gone back through the matrix to the Tacoma Dome's parking lot. There were only a few vehicles left, and figuring one of them had to belong to them he had pulled her into a virtual stakeout. It had taken a few hours, but eventually one of them started moving on a remote command.

At his insistence they had taken the direct, hard and fast approach to hacking the GMC Timberwolf. It had taken a little long for them to get through, but Screwloose thought it was nothing despite whatever Deacon felt, dismissing it as nothing but newbie jitters.

She figured they had triggered a silent alert in breaching the firewall, that it was Cypher that came on first, his icon appearing from almost nowhere, a blur of digital code as he swung a polished silver sword at Screwloose's icon. Even despite the high end stealth program the dwarf had been running he was easily hit.

After the strike she had seen the attacker. Some kind of sci-fi power armor, black in color, with burning red eyes, and about his shoulders was a beige cloak. Running armor and stealth programs, she figured without analyzing them. Then she had figured the sword was an attack program. It would be after the cyberfight was over that she found out it was no conventional attack program but a black hammer.

Then came the other, and even Deacon had been caught completely unaware. They had expected one hacker, Cypher, and getting burned by a second was not even a planned contingency.

When the second hacker's icon resolved itself Deacon had seen a full figured woman, decent hips and good sized bust that were far from exaggerated, wearing a slightly red tinted body suit of otherwise black material. She had futuristic looking boots that reached to her knees, and gauntlets that were slightly redder. She wore no helmet, her wavy red hair past her shoulders, and had a pretty face; Seraphina if she looked to be about twenty years old. In her hands was a black hammer attack program, baseball sized orbs burning with fire that absorbed light.

If Screwloose had noticed Seraphina's icon he likely dismissed it as a dog-brained agent program. Considering the girl's skill it might have been justified. That was assuming he had even seen her icon, since he had been dealing with Cypher and the kid's surprise attack.

Luck, a moment of natural talent, or something else, Deacon did not know. What she did know was that her initial cyber attack had struck, and struck hard. The fire, however, did not burn. Whatever it was coded for, it sucked the heat from the target, chilled it in an unnatural way. It was not like getting hit with a snowball in the dead of summer, but like your life force was being sucked out of you.

It had taken a lot for the two of them to get away, and likely Screwloose had suffered a hefty dumpshock after managing to completely kill the wireless signal to his implanted commlink. Deacon would swear that she had been intentionally let go just afterwards.

If there was any blessing to this, it was that the pain in her head distracted her from the itching she normally felt while disconnected from the matrix. Still it took her a substantial effort to keep the wireless away, that soothing and comforting feel of the signal that normally washed through her mind, body, and soul. No, she had to keep herself offline in case they came after her. That was why their commlinks were off, and even Screwloose's van had its transceiver switched off as it drove on its own. For what she could see on the trid screen in the center console, it was relying on old fashioned GPS, a recently downloaded map, and its own passive sensors to tell it where it was and where it was going.

The tables had turned, the hunters had become the hunted, and Deacon prayed they could find someplace to hide.

* * *

Cypher had no idea how close the men could be to them, and there was no sense in staying in VR while their physical bodies were vulnerable. Seraphina's elemental would be concealing them, but would it warn them if they were potentially in danger? Would it even know the men were to be considered dangerous?

When reality came back to his vision he saw Wolf glaring down at him. His first reaction was to try and get away, turning on the ground to try and get his feet beneath him. A blunt pain erupted in his right side and he went tumbling.

Then he felt himself being picked up. Figuring it was Wolf, Cypher whipped his head back. It was more a grazing blow, but still he caught part of Wolf's nose and cheek, and suddenly he was free. He gave Wolf a good elbow jab to the gut before making a break for it.

When he turned around to look he saw Seraphina scrambling around the other side of crossing control box, one of the other men down on his knees as he held his crotch while a good stream of blood flowed from his nose.

At the speed of thought he sent a command to Ironhide: Command Override – Speed Limit – Ignore.

"Bad place to take a nap." he heard Gator say.

Keeping a wary eye on Wolf, Cypher tried to locate Gator. It was not until he heard the telltale double click of a handgun's hammer that he realized Gator was behind him.

" _Stall, if you can._ " he silently sent to Seraphina.

"Spirit finally tracked us down?" Seraphina asked.

"Took long enough." Gator said. "Wasn't too bad, that one you had to conceal you two. Maybe if it was a bit stronger it might've actually worked."

Cypher glanced to an ARO in his field of view, a close map of the area showing where they were in relation to Ironhide. The truck was reporting its speed as close to 200kph, likely not going flat out because of other traffic. It was currently on the old I-5, and would have to slow down to take the off ramp. He sent an additional command: Command Override – Route – Direct – A.S.A.P.

Immediately the projected route disappeared. Three seconds later a new one was plotted. It was longer, but it was straighter with less turns, and skipped the off ramp entirely. The speed also kicked up another twenty-five kilometers per hour.

"Oh, and don't think about calling anything for help." Gator added, "That little stunt you pulled off back there won't work a second time."

"So what're you gonna do with us?" Cypher asked.

"That depends a little on you two. Behave, and we'll just tie you up. If you don't, well, I think Bear and Wolf would be more than willing to beat some sense into you."

Cypher scowled. He was starting to care less of the risk of getting shot by Gator and making sure Wolf spat blood if he had to go up against the larger man. He knew Seraphina would fight, but wondered if she would try pitting her sorcery against them. She had left her power focus at home. Like their handguns, which were hidden in Ironhide, they had not anticipated the need this night.

"Ya think we'll let ya?" Seraphina asked. Glaring at Bear she added, "Touch me and I'll neuter ya with my bare hands."

Bear only grinned.

Cypher heard the crunch of gravel behind him. It sounded like Gator was walking up closer to him.

"Seems like your ride's on the way." Gator said offhandedly. "You really think you can get away?"

"You thought we wouldn't try?" Cypher asked back.

"Honestly I did. But you're mistaken if you think it'll work."

" _Gonna try to get Bear tired. Get ready to jump in._ " he told Seraphina. Then he issued a target command to Ironhide to run over Bear when it got closer, overriding the dog brain's usual safety protocols in this matter as well.

"Really? Why's that?"

"You really think we came magic heavy just for her?" Gator asked. "We know you're a hacker, and a good one. We've kept our comms as brief as possible so you can't hear them. And as soon as your truck was in motion we had hackers of our own to commandeer it."

"Oh, that toy robot and mutant lizard?" Cypher asked. "They're brain fried fucks now."

"Oh?"

"Yeah." Cypher said, turning to face Gator. He saw the man holding an aged looking Ruger Super Warhawk, leveled right at his chest. "See, I'm way better than you thought. Wrote a custom firewall that caught them breaking in. We both already hit them with black ice and dumpshocked their sorry asses before we smacked the whelps around."

Then they all heard Ironhide, engine roaring as it barreled down the street.

For a moment Gator was distracted by the racing truck, the look on his face telling Cypher the man was pondering the truth of what was said, which if it were true, meant that Gator's hackers were not in control of the truck barreling down on them.

Cypher lunged at the man, slipping around the revolver to slam his cybernetic fist into his side. As Gator reeled back, Cypher spun around to face Wolf. Seeing the larger man closing fast he balled a fist and drove it home into the man's side. Then he backhanded Wolf with his cybernetic hand. Without waiting to see the results of his handiwork, Cypher bolted across the street as Ironhide came rushing up. He barely noticed Bear and Seraphina moving.

A gunshot rang out, and Cypher felt pain erupt near his back. He stumbled, but managed to keep his feet as he rounded Ironhide, the truck automatically opening its doors for them.

Another gunshot rang out just as both of them were getting in. "Floor it!" Cypher yelled to Ironhide before he or Seraphina had even managed to get into their seats.

Following the verbal command, all four of Ironhide's smart tires tore at the road. Even such tires, designed for the best traction possible, slipped against gravel.

It was not long before they were seated more safely in the truck, leaving the three men behind.

* * *

Angela's shoes clicked as she walked across the garage's concrete floor, her eyes cold as she surveyed the scene.

The remains of a van, a Bulldog her report told her, lay strewn about with the largest chunk of it a twisted and burned out hulk, having been parked just inside the vehicle door. Oddly enough she could identify the engine, what was left of it, elsewhere.

Along another wall was a large hole that made her thing a rocket or RPG had hit it. Even she could tell the explosion had came from inside. There was evidence of other explosions around, and overall it was looking like several million nuyen in damages.

The wind seemed just right this morning to flood the warehouse with the famed 'Tacoma Aroma' the area was so well known for. Once the sun rose above the horizon she expected the winds to change, but for now it was only a crimson glow to the east.

Behind and to her left was Sabrina Rinne. The blond Irish dryad was here because of her magically enhanced senses. She wore loose clothing of a rich green color, including a heavier coat to fight the late January chill.

To her right was a large female ork, Kimber Robertson. Like most who were close to her, Kimber was awakened and a registered felon. And like Golem and Sabrina, Angela had found Kimber's criminal record to be highly exaggerated.

And so Angela had managed to hire Kimber on as a personal bodyguard. The black skinned ork was not simply there for intimidation, though she did well at that, especially to those that knew she was a _houngan_ , a practitioner of voodoo, and a follower of Shango. Still, she was solidly and shapely built at just over a meter-ninety. She wore a golden yellow jacket that barely hid the armor plating beneath it, and matching pants.

But they were not the only ones in the wrecked garage. It was likely an explosion that had contributed to the damage, and caused witnesses to call Knight Errant and Franklin Associates. Law enforcement had been too late to catch any suspects while the fire department had little in the way of fires to put out. While it had been concluded that the arson was magically based, who or what that had wrought the sorcery was still an unknown.

 _Knight's going to be next to useless here_ , Angela thought, eyeing a crime scene investigator as he took measurements of the engine's location in relation to where it should have been.

"There's been too many people through here," Sabrina said aloud, "'n the air's too stale 'n muggy to get anything useful."

Angela pulled a commlink out from an inside jacket pocket, a personal commlink she used only for business that was not above board. She looked up the commcode for Tom Sullivan, a technomancer she employed for matrix security, and hit the option to send him a voice message.

"Tom, I want you in the Hansen garage node and get every megapulse of security data you can scrounge up no matter how corrupted. And I don't care what any Errant white hat has to say." With the message recorded she hit [Send].

Next was another contact, one whom Angela called directly.

"Tomes Employment Agency." answered a man.

"It's Cairns." Angela announced without preamble. "I have need of some special investigators. Skilled. Noon. Kubdel's."

"Yes ma'am, I'll get right on it." Joss Tomes told her, ending the call.

Angela slid the commlink back into the pocket it came from. She took one last look around before saying, "We're done here. Back to the Gallery."

* * *

Cypher did not care how the men found them, he had some guesses but they did not matter. It also did not matter that there were only three of them now. What he did care was their persistence in pursuing them. There were few things he could think of that could make things even worse, yet one of them was not a shift in the weather to Seattle's stereotypical pouring down rainfall.

He and Seraphina had managed to get a little lucky. They both had problems trying to sleep at the abandoned quarry they had found, managing some fitful rest instead in the now ramshackle office building. When dawn came Seraphina had conjured up another air elemental to help conceal their presence and stand watch for any intruders. It had barely managed to warn her before it had been disrupted.

But this time they were armed, though against the potential of magic any handgun often felt inadequate. On the flip side, a good or lucky shot could geek a mage and completely change the balance of power between two opponents.

Only problem here was that there were two magicians, and no idea if either of them was capable of in the way of sorcery. Seraphina thought Wolf might be the more dangerous with combat spells, but even she had to admit that this might have been more from his willingness to use such magic.

But she had turned out to be right. They had opted to try shooting from the building, but apparently as soon as Wolf had seen them taking aim he had leveled a rod of his own at them. They had gotten hit with a wave of nearly invisible magical energies, and their handguns had begun to melt. Cypher had thought he managed to get one shot off, but the barrel of his left hand Predator had sagged just a little, catching the slug and ultimately making the barrel explode from the side instead. It was like a tube of stiff potter's clay had tried to contain a large firecracker.

They had tried to make an escape, but the three had done a little too well to get in the way. With limited options they could see they had tried to fight their way through. Cypher had thought that if they could get to Ironhide they could make their getaway. It had not worked, with Wolf more than capable of other magic, including a spell that had effectively destroyed their clothing and swords as well.

Cypher took one last look at the lump of composite metals that had once been his sword. He gave the grip one last squeeze, feeling how warm and soft it was as the material threatened to ooze between his fingers, before letting it drop to the ground as he fell to his knees.

Off to his left he could see the clouds beginning to lighten as they shielded the metroplex from the rising winter sun. Its rays would be ineffectual at warming them as ice water continued to fall. Not that it mattered how hot he was already feeling from the fight.

"Chip truth," said Gator, "you two… have been quite the pain in the hoop." He almost sounded tired, more winded from this fight than outright exhausted like Cypher or Seraphina.

"Glad to be your hemorrhoid." Cypher wryly told him.

Gator chuckled. "Ever the wise cracker, even now."

Cypher looked over the other two men he could see, Bear and Wolf. The two looked like they had seen better days, and were even looking better now than hours ago even despite the soaking they too had received.

"Why didn't you give it up earlier?" Cypher asked. "I gotta know."

"My spirit guide pushes me to finish what I start." Gator told him. "Nothing personal, but I also hate leaving anything unfinished."

"And finished is what you are." Bear added. "It don't matter if you somehow miraculously get away again, we'll keep coming after you, again and again and again."

"There's no place we won't find you." Wolf told them.

Bear took a few steps towards them. "We'll pound the drek out of the both of you." For added emphasis he pounded a fist against his other palm.

Cypher looked at Bear, his empathy program listing high levels of aggression and pleasure from the man as he looked at Seraphina. He pushed himself up to his feet, gritting his teeth as he took a step to rush Bear…

And found himself flying backwards, tumbling to the ground like a rag doll and sliding a few meters.

"Cypher!" yelled Seraphina.

"Wolf! Take it easy, we need them alive!" Gator yelled.

"Easy, _omae_ , it was light. Can't kill him with that low level a spell." Wolf said offhandedly. "Ya know I can land 'em precisely with these." He raised a gloved hand, flexing his fingers.

"Mother fuckers." Seraphina growled. Cypher was pushing himself upright when he saw her, standing wobbly on her own, feeling the power she was drawing upon herself. "Flames of Hell, fires of wrath, make my rage manifest, SAMAEL!"

Seraphina was suddenly engulfed in flames, natural crimson and orange swirling about her in a vortex. The heat was intense enough to make Bear stop and take two steps back. Most summoners did not call upon fire elementals during such weather, the rain naturally weakening the materialized spirit. But still it was here, resilient enough against the rain by the very heat it generated.

Cypher could see it now, feel it in the fiery flow of mana that surrounded Seraphina. This was no ordinary summoning that she had performed.

 _Hear me. No more running. Now you fight. Fight, and live, or die trying._

Gator held up his right hand, rings glowing a rich blue hue as he gathered power. "Waters of life, quench…"

"CRY THUNDER!" Cypher yelled, quickly mashing up power of his own, channeling it into raw electricity through his cybernetic hand at Gator, the power coursing through his body and burning his nerves.

Gator saw the spell coming, swinging his hand wide to bat the feebly attempted spell aside like one would an annoying insect. Still the concussive blast made him take a step back or be knocked over. He glared at Cypher, who only grinned back amidst the uncontrolled mana burning his outstretched arm. Then he realized Cypher's spell had worked nonetheless.

The swirling flames began to simmer, and twin jets of raw magical fire erupted from Seraphina's back, rich crimson to match her hair. Like a totem mask over her head was an eagle's head, feathers of crimson flame wreathing her features. Cypher knew this was new, completely different from her past summonings. There was beauty within the terrifying flames, beauty of such a level that did not normally exist with her horrific spirits.

Wolf leveled his blasting rod at her. Despite the burning he felt, Cypher drew in more power, gathering what he could as he focused his gaze on the club. It felt tentative at first, just a flicker of connection as the magic began to manifest.

With an explosive _crack!_ energy went coursing from Cypher to the spell focus, a literal lightning rod as electricity jumped from Cypher's outstretched flesh and blood hand to the wet metal weapon, and through Wolf to ground itself out. He staggered back from the blow but kept his feet.

"We… Will… Not… Submit." Cypher growled, slowly pushing himself upright, panting heavily for breath with each spoken word. "We… Will… Fight…" The words were more than just for Gator and the others, more than himself too.

Something sparked close to Seraphina, by her shoulder, followed by a loud gunshot. She did not even look to the trees behind her, turning her left hand towards the source of the sound, a bolt of crimson fire flashing laser quick into the darkness.

Cypher clawed the ground, his fingernails scratching pitifully against the packed earth that was just below a thin layer of mud as he drew more power, this time calling for a spirit, one that would help him fight. His answer struck him like the lightning he threw, and his vision turned red as he looked at Wolf.

Cypher had his target, his enemy, his prey, and only death would stop him. Light as a feather he was up on his hands and feet, like a sprinter at the gate. It almost seemed to be no effort at all to launch himself at Wolf.

Bear stepped in his way, and Cypher led with his cybernetic fist to strike him. The larger man deflected the blow while bringing his own knee up into Cypher's stomach. Cypher went flying, but Bear roared his outrage as electricity crackled around him.

In a literal flash Seraphina was on Bear, flame enshrouded fists hammering away at the large man.

 _Now, the wolf, before he recovers_.

Time seemed to slow for a moment as Cypher charged Wolf, covering the distance with incredible speed. He turned his shoulder into the larger man, bodily plowing into him. Electricity crackled and danced over their bodies, though it seemed only Wolf was in pain for it.

Cypher pushed himself up, half bent over the downed man. Up came his cybernetic fist before crashing down at Wolf's face.

Wolf got his hands in the way, catching Cypher's left hand in both of his with a sharp crack. Flesh and bone may have been more easily stopped, and Cypher knew he had broken bones in the man's hands, their connection bringing about another discharge of electricity through Wolf. The repeated shocks were too much for him and his arms went limp.

Teeth bared, Cypher grabbed Wolf's head, flesh and blood hand over the man's eyes. He lifted Wolf's head up, holding his skull tightly, his fingertips threatening to slip on the man's wet flesh, and slammed it back down to the packed earth a few times. After the third or fourth blow he noticed the blood pooling beneath them, running thin with rainwater. Satisfied, he slowly stood back up, towering over Wolf in the burgeoning sunlight. With eyes filled with rage he turned his gaze towards Gator and Bear.

Seraphina was standing up from the charred and burning remains of Bear, her wings of fire moving as if they were physically real, their motion impacting her balance, crackling their heat and energy even against the pervasive rain.

Cypher could also see the fire elemental within her, the raging inferno barely contained within her petite form. She was extremely pissed off right now, and it was made manifest through her spirit.

 _Powerful emotions fuel her magic_. _Such is also your magic_.

Rather than attacking them Gator had made preparations. Around him was a powerful barrier in the astral, thick enough to almost hide him inside it, while outside stood three spirits, elementals of air, water, and earth. His spirit guide was more evident here, the spirits each looking like their elemental counterparts of something half man and half alligator.

"You two…" panted Gator, "are going to wish…"

"Stun water!" Cypher yelled, charging the water elemental.

Speed of thought there was an incandescent bolt of power that struck the water elemental. It reeled back, dazed just long enough for Cypher to close the distance. He turned his shoulder to the spirit, meaning to plow himself through it entirely, pitching his will, his might, his rage, and his whole sense of self against it.

Electricity crackled as the two collided, sparks going wild as water sprayed all over. The elemental lost its cohesion, water crashing down in a brief waterfall around him. There was little more it could do, being already soaked by the rain.

Gator took a step back, but kept himself within the barrier's circle. Cypher could see it in the man's eyes, a realization of many thoughts at once. The water elemental would have had an advantage in the rain, not as much as if they had been closer to a larger body of water, but an edge nonetheless.

"Even the Lion fears the shallows!" Gator yelled.

Cypher turned on Gator's earth elemental next, rushing it and slamming his small but spirit enhanced body against the larger spirit's material form as he imposed his will against its existence. The two struck hard, Cypher tearing away a good chunk of its body in the passing. The earth elemental was not quite out, managing a hard blow to Cypher's back to send him crashing to the ground at the same time.

The elemental came at him, stomping the ground like an overweight troll. He rolled to avoid getting crushed underfoot, getting an opportunity to regain his feet when he suddenly reversed direction and rolled away from the spirit. It almost had him under a rocky foot, and he suddenly reversed direction, rolling clear.

In the moment of the elemental's confusion Cypher pushed himself around, grabbing its leg with both hands. "Be gone!" he yelled, pushing his mind against its existence on the material world. The pulse of magical energy that came back at him was overwhelming, and he clenched his eyes shut as he focused his mind, his consciousness against it. Fueled by his anger he would not succumb.

The elemental ripped its foot free of Cypher's grasp, backpedaling several paces.

Cypher pushed himself back to his feet, but only managed to get off one knee. He felt sick, he wanted to vomit but could not. He felt tired, wanting to find a nice warm bed to sleep.

Sleep meant his death, and he realized it just too late when the earth elemental backhanded him, sending him flying a few meters.

"Cypher!" Seraphina yelled, her voice sounding distant, almost hollow.

* * *

Tears threatened to blind Seraphina when she saw Gator's earth elemental backhand Cypher, her vision through the flames around her briefly clear just when he hit the ground, unmoving from where he landed.

 _You cannot mimic what he does_ , said a familiar pair of voices. _Either you do it or you don't. If you accept my guidance I will show you the way. You have the strength, the power, and you know what to call upon for your aid_.

She clamped her eyes shut, feeling the tears streaming from her eyes despite the flames around her and the encroaching elemental. She wanted to scream her outrage to the heavens, pound the very rock to dust with her bare hands. Despite it all, Seraphina could not see any other alternative other than surrender.

The sprit knew her heart, her acceptance. She felt lines of fire trace within her mind, a spider's web that almost looked like the fiberoptics of a commlink, and within those glowing crimson runes she saw it.

 _Samael, destroy his air elemental,_ Seraphina ordered, her attention fixated on Gator's spirit.

The flames fled her, rushing into the monstrous cloud shape of Gator's air elemental.

At the top of her lungs, Seraphina yelled skyward, "ASTORATH!"

* * *

Gator could not help but grin when he saw Cypher finally go down. His earth elemental had spent a few seconds to reconstitute itself, his air elemental harrying Seraphina all the while. Then something changed, and he could not quite put his finger on it.

The flames of her fire elemental suddenly rushed out, leaving her uncovered as it moved to attack his air elemental. The two vanished from the material, taking their fight wholly to the astral plane. It was under orders to attack them, but tactics were still up to the spirit and…

"ASTORATH!" she yelled, and new flames erupted around her. Red like blood, fire infused her body instead of surrounding her, with bands of gold appearing at her chest, crown, shoulders, wrists, and ankles, and a pair of large horns of fire flowing from her temples upwards. It looked like she had called upon a demon of Hell itself to actually possess her this time.

Slowly, almost casually she started walking towards him, leaving black footprints behind her, her eyes blazing as bright as the sun as she glared at him. He might have added sultry to the way she walked, if she were not a ten year old girl.

With a thought he ordered his earth elemental on her to subdue her. His heart lodged itself in his throat when she seemed to casually backhand it when it got close, doing more damage in that singular blow than Cypher had managed when he bodily tackled it. Just how powerful was this new fire elemental in her?

Then she reached his barrier spell, and not breaking stride tore through it like it was shrink wrap. The ease of the act gave Gator a close answer, that even with his greater magical strength than hers he would be pushing his skill to summon or command such a spirit.

Gator backpedaled, doing what he could to make sure he still had an avenue of escape. Close proximity had revealed the power difference between these two fire elementals, where the last one had crackled under the downpour this one was so hot it was vaporizing the rain well before the drops could hit it. Even the ground around her feet was bone dry, like a blowtorch against the sheen of wet metal the rainwater was boiled away to leave dry dirt around her.

He put what power he could gather into another barrier, focused, a wall of pure energy between him and the girl. This too she tore asunder like it was paper.

He felt it when his air spirit was vanquished. He hazarded a quick look, but saw the other fire elemental had also vanished. Likely it had just completed its last task, but that still left Seraphina with her new fire elemental.

Gator thought a quick prayer to the waters of the Earth and life, calling into existence a wall of perpetually cascading water. It was as ineffectual as spitting at a forest fire, the water boiling away before it even got close to her.

Such ferocity, the raw power of her rage, he could see it in the dark magician. At his best he knew he could call spirits even more powerful than what she had bound to herself at this moment, but he would need time that he did not have.

Suddenly he fell over backwards. Scrambling to recover he saw it was Wolf he had tripped over, and Seraphina drew ever closer. He could see the irony in her name, something so angelic with the demon she had invoked…

The realization hit him, knowing what she had done with this fire elemental yet not able to believe it as he could feel this spirit was beyond her power. Gator tried a more direct spell of his own. He waved his hand, and a stream of high pressure water issued forth.

Seraphina did not even try dodging. Instead she held up one flame enshrouded hand, the water spraying with the force of a fire hose seemingly nothing more than a squirt gun.

Again Gator tried, a bolt of raw magical power, and again the energy was dispersed.

Gator had only a moment to feel her final strike, the intense flame that turned his flesh to ash. His power may have been the greater, but he had never expected someone a third his age to have the skill to bind a great form elemental of such power, let alone actually contain its power within her body without being incinerated herself.

* * *

Seraphina fell to her knees before coming to rest with her buttocks on her heels, staring at the charred remains of Gator, soot and blackened bones marking where he died. With the elemental gone the rain was free to wash over her, soaking her and chilling her to the bone as it began to wash away the charred remains of the dead man.

She felt tired, a deep and soul wrenching tired. It had taken all of her ability just to contain the invoked fire elemental. Something told her it would have been impossible without whatever guidance Phoenix had just passed on to her, opening up a new affinity of fire.

Then she saw Cypher. She wanted to stand, but only managed to crawl over to him. He was alive, if barely, but unconscious. She needed to know if he was alright, leaning over him to touch her lips to his. Tears threatened to come again when she felt his lips purse against hers.

When she finally pulled back to look at him she saw his eyes were barely open. He was looking at her, but his gaze was unfocused.

It took barely a thought to call Gabriel, her bound earth elemental. It came to her like it had in times past. She was too tired for words, but managed to give it the impression they needed its help, its protection.

It nodded its great metal head.

With her mind starting to feel fuzzy, Seraphina opened up the command software in her commlink, opening a connection to Ironhide. With a wireless order she had the truck drive over to them, doors opened.

Figuring her needs, Gabriel scooped up her and Cypher in its great metal hands. It carried them to the truck, gently depositing them in their respective seats. Once the spirit was clear Ironhide closed the doors. She thought it said something through the stereo speakers, but it sounded distant, warbled, and incoherent.

"Guy's… Place…" she heard Cypher say.

It took more effort than it should have for Seraphina to figure who he was talking about. She did manage to find Guy's commcode in her list of contacts, the number Cypher had intercepted when another runner had called the mechanic for a place to crash. She barely worked a text message to send.

She did not even feel the truck move as she watched it back away from the remains of the rock quarry. Ironhide had apparently taking what Cypher said as where they wanted to go.

The last thing she saw were the trees that flanked the drive to the main road.

* * *

From the first time the kids had made their escape Stinger had thought it was a really bad idea to chase after them. Especially considering just how much the bounty the Neo-Anarchists were looking to pay on these two. Fifty thousand nuyen for the both of them, alive, was too little when one of them had conjured up a troll sized pile of rocks and rubies powerful enough to tear apart a four ton van like it was aluminum foil.

But Gator had insisted that they had to finish the job. Though Stinger did not agree he had decided he was not going to just bail on the others.

When they had caught up to the kids at the train crossing on 70th Avenue East, Stinger had managed to convince the others that it would be best he hang back with his truck, that he could better cover them with his Shiawase Arms Police Response rifle with a magazine loaded with neuro-stun capsule rounds. What he had not told them was that the rifle was modified with a second magazine, and that one was loaded with regular bullets. If things went well he would not have to fire a shot.

Murphy had showed up, and the apparently sleeping kids had woken up at just the wrong moment. A fight had ensued, and to make matters worse the kids had managed to call themselves a ride. He had tried squeezing off a regular round at the truck, realizing after the shot that it had some kind of run flat tires. Another shot at the truck had proven equally useless. It was apparently more armored than he had expected, and he had no APDS rounds at all.

After Gator had gotten done venting about Stinger's lack of shots, finally accepting that his placement and their incidental maneuvering had ruined any good shots, he agreed to keep with them for yet another try at capturing them. Several hours later had left him on a wooded hill with what Gator had promised would be a great vantage point. Stinger had doubted that, but went along with it anyway.

The shaman had ended up lucky, Stinger figured. The spot was actually good, and though it might have been late he had actually managed a stun shot at the girl. The power of the fire spirit had proven greater than he expected, even in the rain, the spirit interdicting on the projectile and incinerating it with its very presence. The return shot had proved to be much, much better.

Stinger felt he had been incredibly lucky. After the shot he was already picking himself up to move, and the spirit's fire bolt had missed him entirely because of that. His rifle, on the other hand, had not fared quite as well. The last quarter of the barrel was a melted mess and the weapon would be useless until it was replaced. Still, it could have been worse.

He had traveled barely two kilometers as the crow flies, doing his best to stay within the stretch of trees and brush that ran relatively straight south from the quarry. Granted he was still rather close to many homes, but if he kept to the shadows and waited for nightfall he would not be noticed. The rain would also help cover his presence, with kids less likely to come out and play during such inclement weather.

The odds were good that he would make his escape. If they were not after him now they would not be giving chase at all. And as far as he was concerned Johnson could suck it if she came bitching about the failed job.

* * *

Guy sighed as she closed the garage door behind the GMC Timberwolf, swearing to herself that she was going to start charging rent whenever she agreed to let anyone hide out at her residence of business. The hiss of rain on concrete vanished when the door was finally closed.

And the only reason she had even accepted the request this time was because it came from two kids.

Guy started walking to the driver's door of the black racing truck, saying, "Just to let you know I really hate…" She stopped when the door opened and Cypher fell out.

As quickly as she could move she was at his side, well too late to try and stop his fall to the concrete floor. His jacket and clothing looked like it had been doused in several liters of acid, and he was not moving to try and push himself back up. He felt cold, looking like he had just come out of the rain despite the heat she could feel coming from inside the truck's cab.

"What the hell happened to them?" asked Hank.

"Drek." Guy cussed. She passed Cypher to Hank and rushed around to the other side of the Timberwolf. She was just too late to grab Seraphina, who had managed to open her door and had also fallen out of her seat. Her own clothing was just as melted as Cypher's. The material even seemed still pliable, like hot plastic or wet clay.

"Hank!" Guy yelled, "Help me get them upstairs!"

Guy led the way upstairs to her home, carrying Seraphina as she shivered. They went back to Guy's room where she laid Seraphina out on her bed.

The upstairs apartment was a little cramped for Hank, who stood more than a meter taller than Guy. Still he managed a crouching walk to help bring Cypher with. He passed the boy to Guy so she could lay him on her bed.

"I'll take care of things downstairs." Hank told her.

"Okay."

Guy clicked on her electric blanket, setting it to the hottest setting. Then she stripped the kids out of their wet and ruined clothing before stripping off most of her own clothing. She hissed when she noticed how badly bruised Cypher was, and not just his face from having been punched once by someone, but his chest and back were spotted all over. She found herself suddenly careful in how she manhandled him, like whatever pain her touch might induce would chase him into whatever dream he might be having now.

By the time she had gotten herself and the kids under the blankets she had to turn the electric one down. Once she had herself settled down, lying between the kids with them pressed up to her body for extra warmth, did Guy let herself finally begin to relax. She could feel them breathing, slow and regular. Part of her mused how lucky Cypher would feel if he was awake, lying next to her like this. Last year a customer had suggested that she could make some extra cred posing nude, and while inwardly she was a little pleased at the compliment she had wholly let the pervert feel her rage at the suggestion.

Part of her wanted to know what had happened to them, their clothing, and why they needed a place to lay low. The last part seemed quite obvious, someone was chasing them, had likely attacked them, brutally, but who and why?

Letting her mind drift away from the real world, Guy partly slid herself into the matrix, gathering up threads of resonance to see what the news feeds around Seattle had to say, just on the off chance that there might be something.

* * *

Jean Luc Kubdel was not exactly a legal immigrant from France. He and his wife, Cloé from Italy, had fled Europe for reasons mostly their own. Not because they were a mixed race couple (he an elf, she a human), nor because of their twin human girls, but for something much deeper.

Angela Cairns had managed to figure that out, not that it was really all that important to her. Part of her was truly altruistic, looking to help decent people down on their luck. It was partly why she had several registered felons in her direct employ. But she was also far from a fool.

In Jean Luc and Cloé she had seen people more like the salt of the earth, honest and hard workers, and both of them rather skilled cooks. Angela had given them cover, fronted a restaurant and a start to set up roots in Seattle where they could live.

And they were no fools either. Both had figured out Angela's ties to Seattle's organized crime, but even Cloé could not quite deny what she felt was a deal with the devil. Still, it had turned out more favorable for the Kubdel's in the long run.

Their restaurant was in Renton, on Petrovisky Drive just off of the 515. It was a mid-range family establishment, serving a fusion of French and Italian cuisine, that drew in solid and regular business. Even with a modest tithe to Angela they were rather well off. Of course, it was not always money that Angela asked of the Kubdels for her favor. The restaurant had a few private rooms in the back, usually used for family dinners and such, and she sometimes called upon them to use one for meetings with shadowrunners or other criminal figures.

Angela could even remember the moment things had turned around for them, especially Cloé in their arrangement. It had been less than a year since they had gotten established when some Yakuza thugs took it upon themselves to kidnap their girls. Angela had personally fronted the money for the team to rescue the girls and deliver the Yakuza a message. The head of one of those Yakuza thugs had been delivered to the Murdered Mime (a Yakuza establishment almost three kilometers south), along with a note stating that Kubdel's was protected. The rest of the thugs, and the remainder of the one's body, were never found. Aside from some heated words between the Yakuza and the Finnigan family nothing more came of it, and Kubdel's had been left alone since.

Now Angela sat in the private party room, waiting for the shadowrunners to arrive. Chairs had been arranged for them, three in total. Tomes had given her very brief details on whom to expect.

Kimber patiently stood just behind Angela's right shoulder. Jean Luc had been instructed to provide drinks for the runners, and that she would compensate him.

It was just a few minutes before noon when they arrived. Not one-by-one but all together. Cloé held the door for them as they walked in.

First was a human, tall and well built. He was solidly built, with an obvious cybernetic right hand and likely cybernetic eyes behind the solid chrome covers.

Next was another human, a little shorter and slighter of build. His jacket was open, showing an unusual pendant that hung on a silver chain. Three crystal shards hung from it, one red, one blue, and one clear. For a moment she wondered if they were real gemstones, but figured they were likely colored quartz.

Last was an elf, tall but more average of built, a bit like the second human if he were stretched up about another twenty centimeters. His eyes seemed a little unfocused, like he was following the others a little more on instinct than conscious thought.

As they took their seats Jean Luc came back with a tray in hand. He placed a drink by each of their sides

"Thank you for coming." Angela told them after taking a sip of her own glass of wine. "There was an incident at a warehouse this morning, a business I have a vested interest in. Knight Errant's investigating what happened, but I want more answers than they'll find, and sooner."

"Purely investigative?" the chromed man asked.

"Not entirely. I want to know who was involved and why." Angela answered. She already had some information herself, thanks to Tom, but she wanted confirmation that only people like these three could reliably get. And she wanted results.

"So if we manage that, depending on what we find it could mean more."

"Depending, yes." Angela answered. "For starters your pay will be thirty thousand nuyen, with a thousand now for each of you." Her eyes drifted over the three of them, gauging their reactions. All were rather calm. Good.

"Alright, we're in." he said. There had been no mouth movements to indicate any subvocalizations, so either they had planned in advance who would negotiate what terms or they somehow had a wireless communication link going. Either way it did not matter now.

Angela waved to Kimber. She walked around the table, handing each of the men a credstick. To the spokesman went a data chip.

"The data chip has the warehouse's address on it, some credentials, and a contact number to reach me at once you've solved this. Depending on the results, we can potentially negotiate for further work. For now we all will have to wait and see what your investigation results in." Angela downed the last of her wine, smoothly setting the glass down before standing. "You are free to use this room to discuss your plans for the next hour. I hope to hear from you soon." she told them before she walked around the table to leave the room. Kimber followed close behind.

* * *

Simon carefully surveyed the scene. The garage itself appeared to have been hit by a high explosive missile of some kind, if that missile had somehow managed to fly in through an open window to strike the opposite wall.

" _Johnson's credentials gave me full access to the network here. Too bad it's worse than fragged._ " Radar said over a wireless connection.

"Get what you can and see about piecing it together." Simon said aloud. To the other man with him in the building he said, "Getting anything, Sync?"

Sync was technically a magician, but was one of those rare people who believed that 'magic' was really psychic phenomenon. The power did not exist without, it came from within, and a whole lot of other things that were routinely discredited by countless other institutions, most notably the Massachusetts Institute of Technology & Thaumaturgy.

"Something happened here within the last twelve… fourteen hours or so, that much's certain." Sync said. His eyes were closed so he could focus on feeling the 'psychic emanations' around them. "Someone performed a cleansing, so no one's gonna get anything."

"You're sure about that?" Simon asked.

"Ever seen an old flatvid that was censored, and the censor was removed?"

"Yes."

"It's like that. Everything's normal outside and in, but there's a crystalline barrier about this place." Sync finally opened his eyes. "There's just enough distortion to find, and the center was in here."

Simon was glad that some of the terminology psychics used was the same as every other magician on the planet. He knew about cleansing rituals, where an initiated magician could level out the buildup of mana around him or her, but the same would also wipe away all but the most powerful of astral signatures.

" _Guys, I found something you need to see._ " Radar told them. Without prompting an ARO opened in Simon's field of view.

The three dimensional image was taken from one of the few internal security cameras, showing the wrecked Bulldog van before it had been trashed, and inside were two people restrained and blindfolded.

"Thought you said the node was fragged." Simon said.

" _Yeah, the network's a wash, but scan this. Whoever fragged the network forgot the cache in the security cameras. Had to hack it to get it, and it's not much better, but at least there's some salvageable data._ "

"What else've you got?"

" _At least three men, maybe four. Looks like they were just standing around and waiting._ "

"Extraction gone wrong?" Sync asked.

" _I already did a size comparison. Those two aren't dwarves. They're kids._ "

"Kids? You sure?" Simon asked.

" _Figure a meter-fifty tall give or take ten centimeters. That's already thirty centimeters above dwarf average. And they're not proportioned right for dwarves either. Good match for human or elfin kids._ "

Simon looked around again. "So, was it a meet gone wrong or what?" he asked aloud.

"Feels wrong for a meet." Sync said. "Those doors were blown out from the inside, and that van was too close to let even a Jackrabbit park behind it."

"Explosions from inside, but wiped astral traces." Simon mused. "Spells and spirits?"

Sync groaned, but thankfully kept his mouth shut about 'spells and spirits.' It was a few of their rules of the job: No magic vs. psychic arguments while on the clock, magical and psychic references will be ignored while on the clock. "If there wasn't any explosive residue, and with the astral cleansing, it'd make sense if there were powers and thought forms about to do it."

Here was another distinction of psychics against all other magicians. There were no such things as spirits and the sort to psychics. They were all called 'thought forms,' constructs of the mind given shape.

That distinction did not change what was in Simon's mind. Either the kids had a guardian angel of some kind, summoner or free spirit, or they might have awakened right then and there with their sudden magical might overwhelming their kidnappers. But there was one other thing he noticed.

"Radar, can you find any evidence of bodies?"

" _The report I got says there weren't any casualties,_ " Radar reported, " _And it doesn't look like there's any kind of trace stuff to suggest someone died here._ "

"Outside security?"

" _Am looking around already, but there's not much._ "

"Thinkin' they all walked outta here?" Sync asked.

"Probably." Simon said, turning to look out the garage door. "We still need answers…"

" _Facial rec to try and find everyone involved_." Radar said.

"I'll make something to try and guide us to the next destination." Sync added.

Simon simply nodded. They all knew what to do. And while they did their things Simon continued to survey the garage for more clues, thinking all the while about what likely happened.

* * *

"How're things?" Guy asked as she walked into the garage.

"Their truck's in alright condition." Hank answered, stepping around from the other side of the Timberwolf. "Looked like it took a few shots, but it's got more armor built into it than normal. Made a big difference for the kids. Worst was inside. Was he shot or stabbed or something?"

"No, but he's got some good scars." Guy told him, a shiver running down her spine at the thought.

"Must've gotten healed or something, 'cause there was a pretty good blood stain on the driver's seat." Hank told her. He opened the door for her to inspect the truck, and Guy could smell the odiferous cleaning solutions used to get dried blood out of the fabric.

"No other problems?" Guy asked, turning to look up at Hank.

"Only that I can't access its diagnostics to make sure everything's alright. Its got killer security."

"Nothing else?"

"Just the usual biz. No question callers, just oil changes and the like."

Guy silently nodded. For now it seemed that the kids were well hidden enough. If not that, then whoever was chasing them already knew their quarry was upstairs and simply waiting for the right moment.

"So, how're the guests?" Hank asked.

"Still sleeping." She sighed before adding, "Looked like he got really beat up. Bruised all over. Tellin' Ashlee they're hidin' from abusive parents."

"Look, if you're worried…" Hank started to say.

"Forget it. I don't want it obvious we've got something shady going on here."

Hank simply nodded. He knew how much she really disliked any shadow or underworld like business, and while that kind of business actually helped keep her business open she knew he did his best to keep things as quiet as possible. He might not call anyone know, but she knew he'd have friends here quick if the drek hit the fan, and that she would be grateful of.

She just hoped it would never come to that.

* * *

Simon carefully surveyed the scene as he stepped out of his pickup. They were apparently catching up. The carnage this time, for lack of a better word, was much fresher this time. They could see the remains of three bodies and a bashed pickup truck that looked like it was going nowhere without help.

The trail had led them in a roundabout path to an abandoned quarry. To the west was the setting sun, mostly obscured by the trees that also blocked the view to a residential area. It seemed a wonder that Knight Errant had not been called to this scene.

"Sync, are you able to pick up anything?" he asked. When he looked to the mage he saw him already doing his meditative trance, standing with his eyes closed, arms relaxed and wide, palms open with his index fingers and thumbs touching tip to tip.

Simon shook his head. Sync almost looked too comical to not ridicule. The only saving grace was that it worked. And according to a man named Murphy, "If it's stupid but it works, it ain't stupid."

So Simon walked closer to the remains of the carnage. He stopped when his foot kicked something that was not a rock. Looking down he saw the remains of a sword. The grip was bent and the blade looked like it had been melted down like a spent candle, but it was solid when he picked it up.

"There's a lot here." Sync announced. "Little hard to clear out the static."

"Try this." Simon said, walking back to Sync and handing him the sword handle. "Might be a good focus."

"Nice psychic lens, assuming it was involved in all this."

"I think it was."

" _Hey, found something in that wrecked pickup._ " Radar announced, " _Might wanna see it before doing that vision quest._ "

An ARO trideo window appeared in Simon's field of view, starting off with static.

" _It's a bit corrupted, but there's a good chunk that's just fine._ "

The static resolved to show the quarry before its calamity. The view was pulled back, showing three men facing off against two kids, boy and girl, with rain pouring down heavily. Both kids looked like they had been run thoroughly worn out, both of them down on one knee and looking like they were ready to drop. In the mud at the boy's feet was the ruined remains of the sword that Simon had just found.

"Chip truth," one of the men said, "you two… have been quite the pain in the hoop."

"Glad to be your hemorrhoid." the boy replied.

The man chuckled. "Ever the wise cracker, even now."

"Why didn't you give it up earlier? I gotta know." the boy asked.

"My spirit guide pushes me to finish what I start. Nothing personal, but I also hate leaving anything unfinished." the man answered.

Another man spoke, "And finished is what you are. It doesn't matter if somehow you miraculously get away again, we'll keep coming after you, again and again and again."

"There's no place we won't find you." said the third, the one standing in the middle of the three men.

The second man stepped towards the both of them. "We'll pound the drek out of the both of you." He started pounding a fist into an open palm.

The boy was glaring at the middle man, pushing himself up to stand, and the second man pointed a club at him. There was a ripple of air, a change in the pressure and raindrops splattered to a fine mist, and it lanced out to strike the boy and sent him flying.

"Cypher!" the girl yelled.

"Wolf!" yelled the first man, "Take it easy, we need them alive!"

"Easy, _omae_ , it was light. Can't kill him with that low level a spell." Wolf replied offhandedly. "Ya know I can land 'em precisely with these." He raised a gloved hand, flexing his fingers.

"Mother fuckers." the girl growled as Cypher slowly pushed himself back to his feet. She seemed to wobble a little as she pushed herself to her feet just before she yelled, "Flames of Hell, fires of wrath, make my rage manifest, SAMAEL!"

Intense fire erupted around her, raw and intense, like she was standing in the center of her own bonfire. It was enough to make the approaching man take a few steps back.

The first man held up his right hand, "Waters of life, quench…" he started to intone.

"CRY THUNDER!" Cypher yelled, a bolt of raw electricity arced from his black cybernetic hand at the man with a sharp crack like thunder. He turned to counter Cypher's spell, batting it aside with ease but still taking a step back.

The flames surrounding the little redheaded girl began to coalesce, with fiery wings erupting from her shoulders and a kind of eagle's head forming over her own. It was a little hard to tell if this was a side effect of the spirit's possession or not. What Simon could see was the water vaporizing off the elemental's body. It was apparently hot enough to withstand the rain, which spoke well of her own magical prowess.

Wolf leveled his club at her, and again there was another flash of electricity and crack of thunder from Cypher. It struck the club, and by the looks of it ran through Wolf like he had just been struck by lightning.

"We… Will… Not… Submit." Cypher growled as he pushed himself onto his own feet. He was breathing hard, like he had just sprinted a marathon just now. He sounded worse than tired, exhausted, so drained of energy that he could probably sleep for a week. Simon swore they both were running on sheer willpower alone at this point. It could only end badly.

"We… Will… Fight…"

Something sparked at the girl's shoulder, and a moment later we heard a gunshot. Her response seemed elegant, delicately lifting one hand to gesture towards something, not even bothering to look as she unleashed a bolt of crimson flames.

Static filled the ARO for a second or two before it winked out.

"Radar…" Simon started to say.

" _Deep dive, see what I can find on those kids and their names._ " Radar finished.

"Sync…"

"Learn their psychic imprints, then wipe the area clean." Sync said.

Simon went back to surveying the scene. It was clear that there were three dead people. One man lay on his back, the back of his skull clearly bashed in from the blood tinted mud that had pooled around him. Another man had been heavily burned and pounded on, like someone had taken a flaming club or torch to beat him with. The last body he found was nothing more than blackened bones, and that was what he could identify as human bones in its own quagmire of blackened mud.

The building itself looked like it would hold clues. Walking around the bodies Simon went over to check it out. Inside he saw some evidence of it being briefly lived in, and on the floor the remains of three handguns. He picked one up, figuring it was a ruined Predator IV, and wondered what had happened to it. The main body of the heavy pistol was bent to the side, and the barrel had a gaping wound that still smelled of spent powder. He turned it about in his hands, and noticed that the barrel was plugged. Likely the slug had jammed, but the damage done was a whole lot greater than it should have been, especially for an Ares handgun.

He mulled the information around in his mind. Two of the identifiable bodies looked like two of the men from the warehouse. It stood to reason that the burned bones belonged to another from the same pic.

The trail they had followed, Sync had told them, had been based off the men. The kids had apparently been trying to conceal themselves as best as possible as they ran. From the trideo Radar had found in the wrecked truck it was clear the men were chasing the kids, hounding them like wolves would a wounded moose.

The kids were clearly awakened, and for whatever reason had turned to fight their pursuers here, a fight to the death. Since the dead belonged to adults it stood to reason that the kids had ultimately killed them after the trido had run out. How they had managed that was still a mystery. But if those kids were still hurt and tired after their fight this morning, tracking them down could prove to be just as dangerous to the three of them now.

"Simon." Sync said, hurrying over to him. "I got more through that sword handle. It was the boy's, Cypher's. He enhanced himself before beating the drek out of Wolf."

Sync's choice of words, 'enhanced' in this case, meant that Cypher was somehow possessed by a spirit. He knew of some traditions of magic where the spirits worked through others to exist in the material world, the spirit's power enhancing a person physically and granting it much greater resistance to harm.

"And what about the other two men?" Simon asked.

Sync shook his head. "He didn't get to 'em. But the girl's signature's all over the both of them. Some super pyrokinesis there. She's not as good as I am, or quite as strong, but she's gonna be really dangerous."

Simon simply nodded. What psychics called pyrokinesis other magicians collectively called flamethrower or fireball spells. He looked over to the charred bones, marveling at the power the young girl had at her command to be able to practically cremate an adult.

It was something he had no problem agreeing with Sync about: the girl was really dangerous.

" _Guys, I found something on the kids._ " Radar announced. " _Not much, but I found a few trace references to a kid by the name of Cypher. Girl's name is Seraphina, and they work as a team. Believe it or not, they're shadowrunners._ "

"Bulldrek. Child shadowrunners?" Sync asked.

" _It ain't bulldrek. New York's Neo-A's got a standing bounty on them. Twenty thousand nuyen for each of them. An extra ten grand if you actually bring them in together and alive._ "

"Explains the softer touch those guys were doing." Sync said.

"Find out anything else on them?" Simon asked.

" _Barely. Neo-A's warn that he's a killer hacker. We already know her magic. Funny, they never said anything about Cypher being a mage._ "

"Probably what fragged these guys over." Simon said. "Fortunately for the kids they were underestimated."

"Fate: Protects fools, little children, and ships named _Enterprise_." Sync said.

Simon gave him a look.

"Heard it on an old flatvid somewhere."

"Whatever. Just go meditate or something while I call Johnson on this." Simon said.

* * *

Angela sighed after ending the call. It seemed impressive, after only a little over seven hours the three shadowrunners had managed to confirm some of her suspicions in their investigation. On top of that they had managed to dig up a whole lot more than she expected.

So she paid them accordingly and told them job well done.

"So it was basically a kidnapping gone wrong after all." commented Alice. She, and their bodyguards, had been in the room with Angela. They had already known, since Angela had found out after what Tom discovered.

"Seems that way, yes."

Alice sighed. "I don't know if we should reach out to them or not. Kids or not, they're gonna need help."

"We don't." Angela strongly said. "We're gonna let them be. Let them go to ground and rest. I'm sure if they want our help they'll ask." Already she was thinking, ideas percolating on what she should or could do.

"We're not going to stand by and just do nothing, though, right?"

"Hardly. But we need more data first. This isn't something we can just blindly blunder around with."

Alice simply nodded.

"You really want to do more for them?" Angela asked.

"He killed four infected with his own two hands." Alice answered, "Even taking out a single vampire is a big deal, neophyte or otherwise. And don't forget that one was a troll ghoul."

"That won't be enough to ask the family for protection."

"But it's enough to make you consider asking?"

Angela did not answer. Instead she looked out the window and the night sky.

* * *

Guy stared into her mug of soykaf.

It had been a good twelve hours since Cypher and Seraphina had gotten there, and the two had spent pretty much the entire time relatively unconscious.

She had found very little that could help her, nothing really useful, honestly. So instead she focused on the now, ordering some clothing for them from a Kong Wal-Mart for delivery, and once she felt their body heat was closer to normal had separated them, leaving Seraphina on her bed and delegating Cypher to the living room couch. Later, when the drone had delivered the clothes, she dressed them.

Explaining their presence to her daughter had turned out turned out a lot easier than she expected. Ashlee took one look at Cypher's bruised body as he slept on the couch, gave him a light kiss on the head, and wished him well. Too bad Cypher had been unconscious the whole time. At least she had not seen the long scar running across and down his back. Guy did not want to use the story she had come up with to explain that to her daughter. Abusive parents was more than enough to mentally scar an eight year old.

Motion drew her attention, and looking up she saw Seraphina as she slowly walked into the small kitchen. She gestured to an empty chair, and the girl slowly walked over to sit. She wore the oversized pink shirt Guy had put on her earlier.

"Thanks for letting us crash here 'n all." she said softly.

"It's a fault of mine, helping whoever asks." Guy said. "Would you like something to drink?"

"Sure. Black, two sugars."

Guy was surprised, but all things considered decided to humor her. She stood and walked over to the Mr. Soykaf to pour her a mug.

"We won't stay long. We'll leave in the morning." she told her. "No sense…"

"Cut the bulldrek, would you?" Guy asked, returning to the table with a mug of hot soykaf for Seraphina. "How 'bout you start with what's been going on?"

Seraphina sighed as Guy sat back down in her chair, holding the mug in both hands. She took a sip of her drink, Guy watching her intently.

"It's more a guess, but…" She looked down into his soykaf. "You heard about that Neo-Anarchist cell that tried to wipe out Manhattan?"

Guy nodded. She had seen the trideos of a man rallying people to rise up against the corps on Manhattan. His late night rants to stir up the downtrodden of the island had made the morning news feeds in Seattle, along with reports of his failure and death.

"The leader was Sid, and we were part of a four person team to stop him." Seraphina said. "I'm the one that ended Sid. Somewhere over Harlem, I think. Anyway, we left New York 'cause the Neo-A's put a price on our heads."

"Even though you're kids?"

A wry smile crept up on Seraphina's face though sadness colored her brown eyes. "Actually, yesterday was my eighteenth birthday." She took another sip of her soykaf. "And Cypher's older. Not many know that truth of us. Doubt the Neo-A's do. Don't think they'd care."

"Can't cut the bulldreck, can you? You'll have plenty of time when you're really eighteen…"

"Bulldrek?" Seraphina cried, slamming her cup down and standing up to her full, if petite, meter-forty. Still, Guy was stunned. "Bulldrek! I shoulda hit puberty years ago, but instead I've looked like… like… this!" She indicated to herself. "Even when I was pre-med no one took me seriously 'cause I look like a little girl!"

Some movement caught Guy's attention. Just barely in the kitchen light in the hallway was Cypher, and he still looked like hell with bruises all over, purplish spots almost blending in with the blue of his blue and green Seahawks sweats. But it was his expression that really got her attention. Not a child-like sadness or shock, but something deeper. Worry. Concern.

Seraphina noticed Guy's change in attention. She turned to look, and upon spotting Cypher practically leapt into his arms. He winced in pain as she aggravated his bruised flesh, but made no complaints. The way he held her anyway struck Guy, not just wrapping his arms around her in a simple tight hug, but with his cybernetic hand at her waist and his other hand up at her shoulder, cradling her gently as she embraced him tightly. And the way he looked at her was not a simple childish adoration, but something much deeper and more complex. And this was despite the creepy feeling she was getting from Cypher.

Something tickled Guy's mind, like trying to hear the static from silent but powered speakers, just on the edge of notice. At best she could figure it was coming from the two of them. She had found the datajacks at the back of their skulls, and while Cypher's was not quite a surprise, Seraphina's was a shock. Not many mages willingly took a hit to their magical abilities for any cybernetics, even those with extremely debilitating injuries. They were not even basic datajacks, she had noticed, though similar enough with engraved script circling the anchoring rim. She had to search for the lines online to get an understanding on their meaning.

His had come from an ancient flatvid animated program from Japan; "I thought what I'd do was, I'd pretend I was one of those deaf-mutes." It was part of the tag of an elite super hacker in that program, though Guy wondered if he thought his skills were on par with the character, or was aspiring to be just as good.

Hers was even older still, coming from Faust; "One mind is enough for a thousand hands." She had pondered if there was a deeper meaning in this line to Seraphina, or if maybe it had just been chosen because it sounded interesting. Knowing she was a magician kept pushing Guy to believe there was something more to the girl's choice.

"I… I'm alright." Seraphina finally said softly, sniffing back the tears.

"You sure?" Cypher asked her.

Seraphina managed a weak smile, nodding.

She could see the fatigue in the both of them. It wasn't like when her daughter was worn out and crashed at the end of the day after hard play and such. This was the prolonged weathering, the runner at the end of a marathon, the utter exhaustion after being pushed beyond their limits, and something normally completely alien to preteens.

"Just so you know your cover story, you're hiding out here from abusive parents." she told the two. "Now go, get some sleep. We'll work things out in the morning. I'll sleep on the couch."

"Got it." Cypher said, nodding to Guy and gently guided Seraphina with him back to her room, noticing a slight limp in his right leg as he carefully walked. Guy could not help but shiver at the sight of his long, linear scar as it ran straight from his right shoulder down towards his left hip. She wondered if she really wanted to know how deep that wound had gone.

Guy sat there in silent contemplation for several minutes. She was finding it hard to believe the girl's statement about their ages, but even their actions and attitudes towards each other seemed more than just precocious. That question followed her to the couch and into her dreams.

* * *

She sat by herself on the roof of the Space Needle, facing south. She was just back enough on the top to be out of the light, her black clothing simply adding to her magic of concealment so she could be unnoticed.

The lights of Downtown twinkled in the night to her left, the A.C.H.E. looming in the distance, and the Central Basin of the Puget Sound stretching out like a glob of inky blackness, barely illuminated by the cloud covered waxing moon as it neared the western horizon. It smelled like the clouds were threatening to bring more rain to the city, but she knew well enough that it was more the smell of the bay, the wind coming off the Puget Sound, that carried the smell of water in the otherwise chill winter night.

Joelle had been quite pleased initially when the Neo-Anarchist leaders had placed bounties on the heads of the shadowrunners responsible for Sid's death. That had changed to despondency when she found out just how much the bounty was, and it worsened when they had managed to leave Manhattan before they could be dealt with.

When she had learned that someone had found the two kids in Denver, Joelle could not have been happier. Well, maybe if they were on their way back to Manhattan instead of further away to Seattle, but she could understand. Even the kids could not be dumb enough to return to Manhattan if they knew the Neo-Anarchists were pissed at them.

But by the time she could arrive in Seattle it was too late. The kids had gotten lucky and escaped capture from the bounty hunters that had been hired to "greet" them, and she was furious. It had taken all of her willpower to keep it in her mind that she knew where they were, still in Seattle.

It had been several months since, but she had managed to collect money and contacts enough to try and pay some shadowrunners to capture and deliver the two kids to her.

Clearly things ended up not going as planned, and it infuriated her to no end. Worse, she wanted to go back to Manhattan to deal with certain people who had told her about those two kids. The boy was a hacker, that much was certain, but there were those who had also believed he was a technomancer. Even after what she had seen in Manhattan she had a hard time believing that the boy was awakened. She had seen his aura, and while there had been something to it she had not seen before she knew it was not some form of latent awakening. However, she could not deny the evidence that had come before her. She had seen the results, the proof of his magic, and she had tasted its signature.

It would take some time before she could try again.

It was only a matter of time.


	9. Eclipse

Eclipse (posted 2017/12/06)

Cypher felt the tension leave his body as he ended his meditation. He had spent a week, deep in focus, trying to find that singular point of balance between mind, body, and spirit. Seraphina had helped him get started, having performed this particular kind of meditation before, but once he had gotten going on the first day had left him to his own devices. But that was not all there was to it, for in his meditations he had to learn the feel of mana, its flow, and how it interacted with him whenever he put himself against it, shaping it to what he wanted. Now he felt that he could better handle that energy in the technique magicians called "centering."

It had turned out to be quite a surprise to Seraphina, how closely his magic aligned with hers. Once they had relocated and she had remade her lodge, her place of practice and learning the arcane, she had agreed to try and teach him a spell she knew. She knew full well that the wrong kind of lodge would make it impossible for him to learn any spells, but somehow, something had seemed to click in Cypher's mind. In her lodge, in a day, after having watched her levitating herself and studying the spell through his astral sight, Cypher had accomplished the very same spell upon himself. Upon this revelation that their magic was the same she had insisted upon taking down her lodge and having him help in its immediate reconstruction.

"Think you've got it?" Seraphina asked. She sat down behind him, draping her arms over his shoulders and lightly toying with his chest.

"I think so." he replied, taking her hands in his.

"Good. Now you can go take a shower. I got something I wanna talk about when you're done."

With a grunt Cypher pushed himself up off the floor. Sitting in the lotus position for long periods had become a little excruciating. Slowly he worked out the stiffness in his joints and the tightness in his muscles. Physically he may have looked like he was a twelve year old boy, and maybe he even might have had the same kind of bounce-back energy a real kid that age might have, but even a kid would feel sore after having sat still for hours on end for a week. Carefully he walked into the bathroom to take a hot shower.

They had not left Guy's garage that morning like they had planned. Hank said he knew someone that he thought might be able to help out considering their close encounter with bounty hunters. Turned out that someone could not help but instead arranged introductions with a Seattle fixer by the name of Joss Tomes. Monday morning was a meeting with the fixer at his employment agency up in Bellevue, which initially did not go too smoothly. After things managed to get smoothed out he made an appointment for them the next day.

So Tuesday was an introduction to Steven and Tanya Thornburg, legal UCAS citizens and a married couple. Tomes had arranged for them to pose as foster guardians for "Benjamin" and "Camren," unrelated kids rescued from a child smuggling ring. The short of it was that Joss knew someone in Knight Errant and a data broker. Recently a bunch of kids had been rescued from some Vory smugglers, and Joss had arranged for two more names to be added to the list, and some high quality fake SINs for Cypher and Seraphina (not for free, of course).

But that was about it so far when it came to their shiny new fake identities. No licenses or record of magical potential were included. Still, it was better than nothing, and they had hoped it would throw any Neo-Anarchist bounty hunters off their trail, if for at least a while.

However, fake identities were not all they had asked of the fixer. In addition to the new SINs were some new handguns, armor, and a few other articles. Cypher was surprised when Seraphina had opted to replace her wrecked Sakura Fubuki with an Ares Predator IV. She did opt in to get another, lighter pistol as a backup, especially since she still had over four hundred armor piercing rounds left for her Sakura Fubuki.

Their new home was the basement of a house east of Kent in the Renton district. The neighborhood was one of those idyllic suburbia dreams of families and middle wage incomes, where the kids could play in the streets till sundown and no one was worried about gangs. Even Seraphina wondered how tarnished the sterling silver surface really was. Most of the immediate neighbors were human, with two elfin families close by and one ork family down the street.

They had the entire basement to themselves, one of the agreements with the Thornburgs. The two would be left relatively to their own devices as long as they could avoid drawing attention to the fact that they really were not an ordinary family. Of course no one could avoid the irony in being an "ordinary" family. Mixed marriages were not all that common in the sixth world, even in the 2070's, and while Cypher and Seraphina were really elves that looked like human children, Steven was an elf and Tanya a human. They also knew that Cypher and Seraphina were much older than their appearances belied.

The Thornburgs were also sleepers, mundane people with no magical ability. Their first night at their new home Seraphina had gone out in the astral for some peeping around the immediate neighborhood. No homes were warded and no one she saw was awakened.

Technically most of the basement was theirs. It was mostly open for the entirety of the main house (it did not extend to beneath the garage), save for a few load bearing posts. A hot water heater and a natural gas furnace had their assigned spots along the back wall, and it looked like the previous owners had thought of turning it into a man cave or a rental home by adding plumbing for a toilet, shower, and sink as well as having a refrigerator. It was incomplete, and Tanya still had some reservations about letting the two live together in the basement, but she had ultimately given in. She seemed to have issues believing that Cypher was twenty-five and Seraphina was eighteen, and seemed to forget this from time to time.

After his shower Cypher walked back over to their bed where Seraphina lounged, completely unconcerned that all he had to cover himself was a towel over his shoulders as he dried himself off. She had three AROs open, and she looked up from the central one as he got closer.

"So, I thought I'd try to learn some more about the matrix and all while you meditated, so I started looking at the code you wrote." she said. "This is… wow."

"That what you wanted to talk about?" He tossed the towel at the foot of the bed and walked over to the dresser.

"Yeah, way more complicated than I thought it was when I tried helping you make some of this." She paused while he dressed, adding, "Though I don't know, I think I found something wrong with one of your programs."

"Oh?" he asked, just getting his pants on. He walked around to her side of the bed, seeing her indicating to one ARO and a section of highlighted code. He grabbed the ARO with his bare hand, their connected commlinks making a duplicate for him to pull away and turn around to read. "This my disarming program?"

Seraphina nodded. "Might be why it crashed on us. Doesn't look like you missed anything, I think, but I think you doubled up a variable or something."

Waving his hand through the ARO prompted the text to scroll. He waved it down to another part of the program, looked at it, and then with a seemingly arcane gesture jumped into another portion of the program. He did this two more times. "Shit." he cussed. "I didn't just double use a code fragment. This's gonna take some time to fix."

"Do we just not use it then?"

"I'm sure we'll have to risk it if it comes up. We'll save it for something more critical, and hope my cloaks hold out." He took a deep breath, and smelled something good.

"Smell's like lunch's ready." Seraphina said, closing out the AROs with a swipe of her hand before bounding off the bed, which was really a box spring and mattress on the floor with the rest of the bedding. Only half dressed and barefoot, Cypher followed her.

The stairs up were a bit more in the middle of the basement than along a wall, close to where the water heater and furnace were (they shared a gas line for fuel), and went up to the kitchen. As you entered the kitchen from these stairs, just to the right was another flight of stairs to go to the house's second story, where there were three more bedrooms, two bathrooms (one dedicated to the master bedroom), and a laundry room. The other two bedrooms were made up for Cypher and Seraphina, with the idea that if any of the other neighborhood kids about their "age" were over for a sleepover (for any reason) that those rooms would be used. Neither Cypher nor Seraphina had any problems with this, and between times in setting up their lodge had helped picking out some things to help personalize the rooms more.

Seraphina's stop was at the kitchen, a relatively nice and open room with an island counter in the center, a higher ceiling with a skylight, and a sliding glass door that went into a small greenhouse rather than to the backyard. Next to the fridge (yes, a real refrigerator to store and chill real food) was an unobtrusive charging station for the S-K Heimdrone named Alfred that was actually doing the cooking on a gas stove. With the practiced smoothness of a skilled cook it scooped up hamburger patties (yes, real beef), with a blanket of melted cheese (yes, real cheese), off the stove and deposited them on open buns (and yes, real bread).

Tanya was also there, sitting at one end of the island counter on a barstool. She was a rather attractive woman, with more curves than the current crop of biosculpted supermodels knew what to do with. Her long black hair was normally braided for work, but on a Saturday she left it relatively loose with a single band near her skull to tie it back in a simple ponytail. Her choice of clothing was also relatively relaxed, with long shorts and a high cut t-shirt to show off her calves and midriff. Along with some minor biosculpting of her own she only had a few bioware implants, mostly to enhance her work efficiency as an accountant. Her only obvious implant was a simple chrome datajack behind her right ear.

"Think we're gonna get spoiled with this kind of food all the time?" Cypher asked as he climbed up onto a stool on the other side of the island counter. Even growing up the two never had more than one meal a day of non-soy based (or krill, mycoprotine, etc.) flavored food product.

"Only if we run out of money to keep buying it." Seraphina answered, bumping the fridge door closed with her hips. In her hands were two bottles of Hugo Natural, both cherry.

"And hopefully you'll be willing to poke your heads up for work soon." Tanya added. "Doesn't matter how much cred you've got now, if you don't get jobs it will run out." She pulled her plate closer just after the drone placed it in front of her.

"Just as long as we don't end up having to fight off some bounty hunters again." Seraphina said. Tanya and Steven were already aware of the latest kidnapping attempt on Cypher and Seraphina. The other one months ago, when the two had just flown into Seattle, was still unknown to their hosts, partly because they did not want Tanya to worry any more than she already was.

"But when we don't have our own truck here, how're we supposed to get anywhere?" Cypher asked. "Not like we can just borrow your car anytime we need it, always calling a GridCab will be suspicious, and 'calling mommy' for a ride is seriously embarrassing no matter what we look like."

"And I don't think you'll want to be taking us down to… Sumner all the time so we can get our truck, too." Seraphina added. Since their original residence did not seem to be compromised they had opted to keep up paying the rent for it as well, using it as a safe house and to store Ironhide and the pack of security drones Cypher had. Things were set too so that any intruders would have a really bad day.

"I might have an answer for that." Steven announced as he walked in from the garage. Like Tanya he had dark hair and dark eyes, though his hair was more naturally curly and cut short. He was also big for an elf, standing a good two meters-ten, his own Seattle Screamers t-shirt bulging under muscle and augmentations. Where many elves tended to look slender and willowy at times, Steven looked more like the professional bodybuilder. He actually worked partly as an engineer at the Federated-Boeing plant north of where they lived, but was able and willing to do some of the heavier lifting work when the design work called for it.

"I just cleared out some space in front of our vehicles that should be enough for a few motorcycles." he continued, "You've got easy access from the stairs to the garage, so it should be easy for you to sneak out of the house." From the front door was a straight shot to the back, and the back yard if the greenhouse was not in the way. Turning right would show the kitchen to you, while turning left would give you the inside door to the garage.

"Oh God, you're still thinking about that?" Tanya asked. Apparently they had already spoken on the matter of motorcycles for the two, which would be much easier to hide compared to a large racing truck like a GMC Timberwolf.

"Well, it does make the most sense if we could stash a couple of motorcycles for them to use." Steven told her.

"Two?" Tanya cried. She made a noise that sounded like a half sigh and half groan. Cypher figured he had guessed right.

"Well, when we worked in Denver I mostly got around on a Katana-11. Knew a guy that fixed me up with a driver's license so the LEO drones didn't hassle me." Cypher told them.

"So you already know a bit about bikes, then." Steven said.

"But what happened to it?" Tanya asked, "Didn't seem like you had it when we met."

"Yeah…" Cypher went, running a hand through his hair. "It got wrecked on a job."

"What'd you do?"

"Failed to dodge a railgun shot."

Tanya's eyes went wide.

"Rigger with a gun drone, armed with a Thunderstruck." Cypher explained, "One shot and the whole rear wheel assembly was gone."

"That… will do it." Steven said. He sounded a bit impressed.

"But another motorcycle?" Tanya asked. "I don't like it."

"Well, they would be easier to store than a Timberwolf." Cypher said, "And I already know how to handle one."

"But she doesn't." Tanya countered, pointing at Seraphina.

"Gotta learn sometime." Seraphina replied. She actually seemed excited about the idea of riding her own motorcycle.

The look on Tanya's face told Cypher she had simply taken a wild guess, and guessed right. "Look, you want us working so we don't run out of cash to help pay the rent 'round here. But then you're balking at the idea of how we'll be able to get to those jobs. Unless you're fine with us borrowing your car whenever we get a call? Honestly we've gotten calls at all hours, and I've yet to meet a Johnson that's accommodating to our schedule to get a ride."

Tanya looked like she was seriously weighing the decision. "Fine." she said, finally relenting. Not like they could just take off and fly to every scene like Superman did.

"Right, so after lunch you two get dressed." Steven said, "I'm taking you to meet Eddie so we can set you two up with something."

* * *

"You still got your old ID chips?" Cypher asked as he led the way into their bedroom.

"Yeah, I think so. Why?"

Cypher did not answer right away, and instead went to digging around in a storage box that had much of their other gear, pulling out an older Meta Link commlink and a chip case. He then popped the back off the simple commlink and slotted an identity chip into it.

"Just thinking it's best we don't use our new IDs for the buy." he told her. "But we'll want to stop somewhere on the way to get you a cheap Meta first."

"In case we gotta pitch 'em?"

"Yup."

* * *

It actually had not been difficult at all to get Steven to stop off at a cheap electronics store. He did not even ask why when Seraphina bought herself the cheapest model possible before getting a disposable commlink. After that it was off to see Eddie.

Eddie worked at a dealership called Maxine's Machinery, and if the size of the two story office building was any indication it was a big business.

There was a chill wind coming in strong from the south west, and among the clothes that Cypher and Seraphina wore over their formfitting body armor were the cold weather jackets they had gotten over a year and a half ago at the Winterland ski resort. He was glad they still had those jackets when a cold gust of wind hit them as they walked to the showroom doors.

Inside was your atypical dealership. The front room was spacious with a very high ceiling, and numerous vehicles of various types were parked around on display. Each vehicle had an ARO tag that gave all sorts of details, like fuel efficiency, horsepower, and of course price (both nuyen and UCAS dollars).

"Steven!" a man called out.

"Hey Eddie." Steven responded, raising his hand towards the other man.

Eddie was relatively sharply dressed in a dark gray suit, his black hair in a classic short cut. He had the more classic slim build of an office worker, but moved with a smoothness of someone used to being constantly in motion.

"C'mon, we'll talk in my office." Eddie told them, heading towards the back offices. As warm as it was inside the three had already taken their jackets off by the time they got there and Eddie closed the door behind them.

"So, these are the two you told me about?" Eddie asked as he walked around to sit at his desk, gesturing to the others to also take a seat. There were already three chairs waiting for them.

"That they are." Steven said, sitting down first.

"Just how much did he tell you?" Cypher asked, eyeing the door as he and Seraphina also sat.

"To not put a too fine a word on it, shadowrunners that don't look their age." Eddie answered. "And that you'll need some kind of more discrete transportation of your own since the Thornburgs won't be able to drive you around to all your soccer matches."

"That about sums it up." Seraphina said.

"So, with that in mind I've got something perfect…"

"Just as long as it ain't a pair of Papooses." Cypher interrupted.

"Well, actually…"

"What's a Papoose?" Seraphina asked.

"A moped." Cypher answered.

"Fuck that! I don't care…"

"How legal it'll look?" Eddie asked.

"Yeah!"

"Two years ago I drove around Denver on a Katana-11." Cypher said, "Cops were apathetic enough most of the time, and don't forget there's five different security services there, including the Knight."

"Aren't there only four sectors?"

"There's also the ZDF. They handle the borders."

Eddie took a deep breath. "Well, there's another option that may or may not escape notice." he said, "But it's also quite a bit more expensive."

"How much more?" Cypher asked.

"We do have a variety of motorcycles. Some models by Suzuki and Yamaha."

"Sounds like featherweights." commented Seraphina.

"Yeah, was hoping for something a bit heavier, like this year's Katana-11 or something." Cypher added.

"Well, I do have some really heavy duty motorcycles in the back, but you're looking at at least fifteen thousand nuyen a piece." Eddie told them.

"That's all? Just fifteen thousand?" Cypher asked.

Eddie actually blinked, his eyes wide. Looked like he had monetarily forgotten they were not kids.

"Never mind that. Just what are they?" Steven asked.

"What I've got in mind is an older model, made back in sixty-two. Harley-Davidson Diablos." Eddie told them.

"Wow, back when I really looked my age." Seraphina commented.

"It does mean that parts would be harder to come by, as would making any upgrades." Eddie added.

"And I know my way around a garage." Cypher countered.

"Well, if you've got the cred there's a place across the street that'll rent you what you need to do your own work." Eddie told them.

"And a kickback for a referral?" Seraphina asked.

Eddie simply grinned.

" _Take it that's a yes?_ " Cypher silently asked Seraphina.

" _Well, let's at least look at them first._ " she replied.

"No deals just yet." Cypher said, "First let's see the goods."

* * *

It was late and Cypher found Seraphina in the garage, looking at their newest acquisitions: a pair of Harley-Davidson Diablos, heavy duty combat motorcycles that were last produced a year before she had been born. She had fallen in love with them the moment Eddie started one up, the deep throaty rumble of the idling engine telling everyone that they still had their horsepower.

But Cypher had ideas on modifying the motorcycles. The motorcycles had already been upgraded with more modern electronics by the previous owner, but had not done anything beyond that. It was going to take him some time to upgrade the dog brain so it could handle a set of smart tires, but then he was also going to retool the engine and add a powerful turbocharger to help handle the added weight of those tires. It was something he was already familiar with, having done it to his Katana-11 nearly two years ago.

"Still can't quite believe it?" he asked her.

"Yeah." she softly said. She walked over to one of the motorcycles and mounted it. What adjustments that could be made for their smaller physiques had already been done, and she was able to comfortably grip the handlebars of the heavy motorcycle. If she were too much shorter she would have needed an adaption kit like what dwarves used so their squat bodies could be accommodated. She was still in complete awe that she had her own vehicle, her first ever. Though she was unlikely to admit it, Cypher had seen the same thrill in her eyes when the engine had first been started up for them.

"You really think I can help fixing them up?" she asked, looking away from the motorcycle's console to Cypher. "I mean, I don't know shit about this stuff."

"Not like it'll be that hard." he told her, "You already know the difference between a socket wrench and a crescent wrench. It's not like this's rocket science."

Seraphina looked back down at the console. "Why're you so different?" she asked. "If I… If I was still at home, my mom'd be going off about me doing stuff like coding matrix programs or fixing up a bike, saying I should be more interested in dresses and… But… you're more like…"

Cypher shrugged. "Honestly I don't care." he told her, drawing a shocked look from her. "Hey, didn't mean it like that!" he added, putting up his hands, "It's just that… well…" He let his hands slip back down, relaxing. "If you weren't interested I wouldn't be making a big deal about that either. I don't believe in those archaic gender roles." After a pause he said, "C'mon. It's late. We should get some sleep. Don't forget, you wanted to watch the eclipse coming up."

* * *

The rest of the weekend passed without incident, though they did end up having to spend time with some of the neighbor kids at a park just south of the street they lived on. It was not too bad overall, and reminded both of them of their last summer over in New York. Cypher hoped that none of them were racially bigoted like one woman and her daughter back in Queens, though Seraphina more than easily noticed that one of the neighbor boys seemed to have a crush on her.

Monday afternoon they received their replacement pistols and other gear from Joss, which included a pair of jackets from Shiawase's Aces High line (Ace Of Diamonds base design). While the clothing they had gotten could easily be bought at any mass retail outlet store, finding anything that had a ruthenium polymer coating and layer of nonconductive insulation would have been next to impossible, especially in something that would fit either of them properly. The silvery-gray jackets also had some custom patches detailing them, with a large sword and shield on the back overlaid with a stylized set of bird wings and body (something called a "Triforce Eagle" they were told) dominating the back. To Cypher it looked similar to his online icon, except the wings were swept up higher and blade rose higher up to allow space for the a of triangles between the cross guard and the bird-like body. On the left breast of Seraphina's jacket was a phoenix with upswept wings rising from a pyre, done in a tribal style, white on a round and bright red field. On Cypher's was his online icon with a slight change, the same winged sword of silver on black, but the pommel was redone to look like a regal lion's head. The rest of their clothing was simplistic, but also in line with Seattle's fashion trend and less outlandish than the dressCODE CYBERPIRATE ensemble they had gotten.

Most of Tuesday was spent in preparation for the lunar eclipse that night. An eclipse of any kind is often rare, and for some seeing one is more luck at being at the right place at the right time, and the week after Valentine's Day there was to be a total lunar eclipse visible to all of North America down to as far south as the southern tip of Chile. Seraphina was particularly excited, especially since the last two last year had their best view over most of Asia and Australia. The last lunar eclipse she could have seen was a penumbral in April of 2070 and she had not been allowed to stay up through the school night to see it.

The garage roof was not all that bad a place to watch the night sky. The house was a gable and valley design, with the valley over the garage itself rather than the house proper. It was here where they could lie relatively comfortably and have a nice view of the southern sky. The weather was cooperating, with only a few wispy clouds far from threatening to block any Seattle view of the lunar eclipse.

It was close to the time the eclipse was supposed to start when they got settled up on the garage roof, and knowing that neither of them would be able to just lie around to watch the moon for several hours straight Cypher brought out his guitar to practice some music, linked to their commlinks so only they would actually hear the notes that he plucked.

At about 21.00 they noticed the edge of Earth's shadow, the penumbra, starting to creep up from the bottom of the moon.

"Wow. It's starting." Seraphina softly said.

"Still be a while yet. Whole show's over four hours long. Gonna be almost an hour before it really gets dark."

There was a short stretch of silence before Seraphina mused, "I wonder what it's like up there. On one of the lunar bases, watching the Earth right now. I know there's no magic up there, but still…"

"Probably like if we were under a total solar eclipse, but a lot longer than a few minutes."

Cypher slowly worked on, and repeated, his practice lessons, half watching the moon as it progressively grew darker and darker as it crept higher into the sky. It was well past 22.00 when the darkening shadow started to turn red, and Seraphina broke the silence.

"Strange that it's turning red now."

"Hmm?" Cypher went, mentally pushing his ARO sheet music and fingering guides aside to better see the moon. Slightly offset to the left, the bottom part of the moon was now a red tinged dark gray, the umbra, following the same path the penumbra had started over an hour ago.

"Why does it do that? Turn red like blood?" Seraphina asked.

Cypher brought up a new ARO window to do a search online. It was not long before he had a few answers, some of them seemingly quite crazy, but he chose one that was the right answer to him.

"It's sunlight filtered around the Earth by the atmosphere. Blue light's scattered away but red can get through."

Then he brought up one of the more prevalent answers, most of them dated within the last few days, and in reading one he could not help but chuckle.

"What's funny?"

"There's someone claiming that the eclipse isn't what the media's saying, that it's turning red because it's really sucking up all the smog to filter it out of the atmosphere."

"Wait, what?"

"Yeah, apparently this person's someone called a 'Flat Earther.'" Cypher continued. "Says the moon's really a self-illuminated disk only five thousand kilometers above us, and that the Corporate Court's using it to clean the atmosphere tonight, so that's why it's getting dirty."

"That… That doesn't even make sense!" After what felt like a painful pause to Cypher she asked, "And he thinks the Earth's flat?"

"Yeah." he answered, "Says it's a C.C. conspiracy to keep everyone ignorant of the truth."

"Well… That's kinda true." she replied offhandedly. "But… Earth being flat?"

Cypher chuckled. Neither of them were fools when it came to what the Corporate Court said or did, and that they kept the truth from much of the world. But the idea that the Earth was flat was something they both found to be ludicrous. It was on a sub-orbital flight from Seattle to Hamburg, Germany they were on last year, and though the illumination had been rather poor they both had gotten a look at Hudson Bay and the curvature of the Earth with their own eyes.

Little more was said while the red moon climbed higher in the southern sky, Cypher lazily plucking the strings of his guitar.

"What if this isn't really real?" Seraphina suddenly asked.

"Really real?"

"Yeah, like we're still in VR, but what we call VR's really some other kind of VR?"

"So, um, like that old flatvid where people are in a virtual world but batteries in reality?"

"Yeah."

Cypher thought about it for a bit. The main character in that old flatvid would have been brushed off as any number of otaku from the fifties and the early part of the sixties, a person who could navigate the virtual worlds of the matrix with nothing more than a datajack with an ASIST converter (older version of the modern sim module), and even expertly manipulate the very code itself with nothing more than sheer willpower. At the very basics it was the same for technomancers now, though the datajack was not necessary.

But like with the shape of the Earth itself, experience told Cypher something else. He sighed, remembering the digital worlds of the resonance, places like the Endless Archive and the World Tree. Even the ultraviolet VR prison they experienced in Tokyo, as debilitating as that environment had been to him, told him otherwise. There was a wholly different feel to the resonance realms than the hottest VR network or reality.

"No, I don't think we're in some kind of super UV VR world." he said. "We've seen too much. We can't be just some random characters in a box on someone's desk." He sighed again, setting his guitar aside so he could pull Seraphina in close to him. "Wish I could've brought you along to see the Endless Archive or the World Tree. I think you'd've loved 'em."

"It's okay." she told him, snuggling in just a little closer again. Maybe it was indeed okay, but that did not quite change how he felt. With his lost technomancer abilities he would never again visit those worlds beyond the matrix, and despite being awakened now he had no way of being able to travel on his own, beyond to the metaplanes to witness their wonder.

It was about midnight when the moon started to grow darker again, losing its blood red coloring.

"Huh, that's weird." Seraphina commented.

"What is?"

"The shadow came up from the bottom of the moon, but it's going back out at the left side."

Cypher took a closer look at the shadowy moon. The path of the eclipse certainly was not straight, appearing as though it had taken a right turn instead of moving straight on up. He opened up a new ARO to search the matrix. After a minute or two he found one with an off scale 3D map of the solar system. "It's 'cause of where we're at and all the planetary movement stuff." he said, switching the ARO to their private mesh to show her. "If we were actually down south in Tenochtitlán the shadow'd come up from the bottom and drop back down again."

"So if the Earth really were flat…" Seraphina mused.

"Then shouldn't it look the same everywhere?" Cypher finished. They both laughed.

"Well, I don't know about you," Seraphina said as she sat up, "but I've seen enough for tonight. And I'm getting cold."

Cypher closed out the AROs from his vision and carefully they both made their way back to their home's second story and the window that gave them access to the roof. They were quiet so they did not disturb Steven and Tanya, partly as practice for whenever they might have to sneak out for a job. Carefully they crept down the stairs, both flights, to the basement. It did not take long for either of them to fall asleep once they had gotten stripped and in bed.

Cypher awoke to a pain in his head, a reverse pressure between his eyes and at his ears that could not seem to find a way out. It was also harder to breathe. As he pushed himself upright he realized moving had been a mistake as his sense of balance had gone crazy, and the part of his body now no longer covered by a nice warm blanket felt chilled to the marrow of his bones.

Seraphina groaned as she woke up. Slowly and unsteadily she pushed herself upright, and she shivered.

"Not feeling alright?" he asked. His own voice sounded different, a bit deeper than normal.

"No." she croaked.

He pulled a blanket back up over the both of them, finding that the less he moved the less he ached. Then his stomach gurgled to remind him that it was past time for breakfast.

"Guess we should get upstairs." Seraphina softly said.

They dressed, at least a little for decency, before they each took a blanket to drape over their shoulders and headed up to the kitchen.

Tanya was already in the kitchen, light from the rising sun filtering in from the family room and back in from the back yard. Her hair was up and she was fully dressed for work as she sat at the island nursing a cup of coffee (yes, real coffee).

"Well now, aren't you two a pair." she said as Cypher climbed up first onto a stool, eyes half opened as he groaned softly from the effort. "Enjoy the eclipse last night?"

"Was a lot slower a show than I expected." Seraphina said as she wiggled her way up onto her own stool. She barely got her blanket covered hand over her mouth to block a sneeze.

"Uh oh." Tanya said, setting down her coffee mug. She smoothly slid off her stool and walked around the island to the two. "You two feeling as miserable as you look?" she asked.

"Prob'ly." Cypher answered.

"Now don't complain about this." Tanya told them. Starting with Cypher she put her hand to his forehead, and had he been feeling better he certainly would have said something about being treated like the child he looked like. Apparently Seraphina was also feeling too miserable to say anything when Tanya did the same to her as well.

"Yup, looks like you two caught a cold." Tanya announced. "Probably from staying out too long to watch the eclipse."

"Worth it." Seraphina muttered.

Tanya shook her head. "We'll see if you're feeling that way tonight. Alfred, two bowls of chicken soup, and go for the canned stuff."

The heimdrone perked its head up and stepped from its charging station, turned and walked to the pantry. Cypher was somewhat lost in thought, between conscious and oblivion, when the drone placed a bowl of hot soup before him. It was just a little too hot to start, and after letting it cool for a minute or two he then started eating.

After they had eaten Seraphina slid off her stool. She got two steps towards the stairs, just as Cypher was turning on his stool to follow, when Tanya spoke up.

"Why don't you two crash on the couch instead, it'll be warmer than the basement." she said, "I'll get you some more blankets.

Seraphina grumbled incoherently as she turned around to walk into the living room. Cypher was right behind her. When they got to the couch he dropped down first, opening his blanket as she went to lie down next to him like they were a pair of spoons, pulling her own blanket over the both of them. The next thing he knew Tanya was pulling a heavy quilt over them.

"What about your job?" Cypher asked.

"I'll call in a sick day and work from home. Besides, we gotta keep up appearances, right? No good parent or guardian's gonna leave a couple of sick kids home alone."

"Thanks." Cypher said softly. Seraphina grunted something, rolling over a little to try and get comfortable again.

It was a little after noon when Tanya roused them from a deep, hot sleep. She had a tray with two more hot bowls of chicken noodle soup for them. She made them eat, and after the first few spoonfuls they realized just how hungry they really were. After a glass of juice and a trip to the toilet they crashed right back on the couch again.

They had visitors later that evening, Hitomi and Honami, twin girls from across the street that were about as old as Seraphina looked. They were disappointed when Tanya told them she could not come out to play with them. Saddened, the two left their well wishes behind. Neither of them had moved from the couch where they lay, and Cypher wondered of Seraphina had even heard the doorbell ring. He said nothing, letting sleep overtake him again.

Dinner may have been repetitive with more chicken noodle soup for the two, but it was about all the two really felt like having to eat. After a hot shower it was off to bed, their regular bed down in the basement. It would not be quite as cold as Steven had stopped by a store to pick up a space heater, and gently blew hot air towards their bed.

It was late when Cypher's commlink went off, buzzing like a deranged toy rodent at his side of their bed. The call was almost rerouted to voice mail by the time Cypher managed to grab hold of it and hit the answer icon.

"Yeah?" Cypher asked, tired, his throat dry and voice rather gravelly.

"Hey, sorry for the late call." apologized Joss Tomes, "Got someone needing some talent for a job that might be right up your alley."

Cypher turned his head away, holding his commlink at arm's length just before he sneezed. Twice more he sneezed, just as violently as the first.

"Whoa, hey, you okay?" Joss asked. "You sound terrible."

"No, not okay." Cypher's head was starting to pound, like two trolls with twenty-five kilo sledges were hammering away at his temples.

Seraphina groaned, rolling over at his side.

"Drek, no offense kid, but you do really sound horrible. Alright. I know someone else I can call. I'll put you both out of rotation for a week. Get well soon."

"Thanks." Cypher croaked towards his commlink. He could tell from the glow of his commlink's screen, the change of its ambient colors, that Joss had ended the call. He let it slip from his fingers, and it clattered on the floor.

Turning back to Seraphina, Cypher grabbed a handful of their blankets and pulled it over them as he put his arm back around her. It was not long until he was back in the warm, blissful oblivion of sleep.

* * *

Steven sighed when Tanya came back into their bedroom. "Are you done peeping in on them?" he asked as she sat down on her side of their king sized bed. He pulled her in close for a hug, though she seemed a little distant.

"Hey, they're not really kids, you know." he told her.

Tanya sighed. "Sorry, I can't help it." she confessed, "I know it. The way they talk. The way they act. They… Drek, he still gives me the creeps."

Steven gave her an extra squeeze. It was something that they could not quite explain about Cypher, no matter how calm and casual and pleasant he was it felt like he had a part of the Devil himself inside. "And despite all that you are acting like their mother anyway." he said.

She took a deep breath and sighed.

"Still worried about that other thing?" he asked.

Closing her eyes, Tanya groaned. Steven cursed his luck in bringing up something that had not just been on her mind.

"Sorry. I guess I shouldn't've mentioned that." After it looked like Tanya was not going to say anything he added, "Hey, I'm concerned about it too. But if we start acting like they're gonna be coming anytime now we'll start making everyone nervous."

Still saying nothing, Tanya tipped her head to rest it against his shoulder.

"Besides, short of making themselves look like dwarves they've don't a lot to cover their tracks." Steven added, "Tomes practically guaranteed their SINs are clean."

"And those bikes they bought?" Tanya asked.

"Under different SINs. Saw it myself. Ben told me they've got several different fake IDs, he wouldn't say how many, but they're pretty sure they've got only one that the Neo-Anarchists know about."

"But it won't be if, but when those two get found out."

"And they know it." Steven reassured her. "Look, I don't know any more about shadowrunning than you do, but we both know they're not just some kids playing at it. They've got their eyes wide open."

"I just hope they see the Anarchists coming."


	10. Crossing Field

Crossing Field (updated 2018/07/27)

Cherubael took a sip of his soykaf as he watched the people going about their business in the Center House Mall, the artificial scent of coffee flooding his nose.

" _Any sign of our mark?_ " asked a woman with a husky voice, a voice that was transmitted through a private chat network Cherubael was a part of.

" _I haven't seen him yet._ " Cherubael replied, his thoughts conveyed into his voice over the network.

" _Puma, you said you saw him come in through the parking garage…_ " Cara said.

" _And I lost him somewhere after the ground floor food court._ " replied a rather annoyed sounding Puma. The changeling cat-girl and technomancer had her mind within the mall's security network, every camera an eye for her to see with. And somehow she had lost the person he was supposed to meet with.

Rather than give in to the impulse to check his coat pocket for the data drive, Cherubael took another sip of soykaf before setting the cup down on the table and sighed, feeling his rosary rubbing against his chest. This time of day was supposed to be a bit more ideal with the high traffic, but he did not expect the man to get this completely lost.

" _We should start moving, looking for him._ " suggested Cara, " _Something might've happened._ "

" _I'm staying put, just in case we're jumping at shadows_." Cherubael said, " _But you and Hound can go look around. And that means being discrete, Hound._ "

With a mental click Cherubael opened up a private ARO to view a pic of the man he was waiting for and took another look around. He might not be quite as good as Hound at picking out a face in a crowd but at least he could still try to keep an eye out.

A few minutes passed and there was still no sign of the man. Cherubael's people watching was interrupted by Puma. " _There's something happening in the south side halls on your floor, Bael_." she said. " _And I think our mark's involved._ "

Cherubael took one last drink of his soykaf before setting it back on the table and leaving it there, heading to the doorway marked to the hallways that went behind the stores. This was not too unusual as this was also how the public got to the restrooms. Once he was relatively clear of the public eye he broke out into a jog. This turned to a sprint when he heard the sounds of fighting. When he turned a corner he saw Hound lying on his back on the floor, another person face down close by, and Cara was coming down the hall from the other side.

"Behind you!" Hound croaked.

Cherubael spun on his heels, arms up ready for an attack. He was just in time to feel the incoming pressure of a spell coming straight for his mind, deflecting the energy before it could render him unconscious. Then he saw his attacker, the magician that had thrown the spell at him.

She was almost a meter and a half tall with red hair, wearing jeans and a silvery-gray flight jacket with a phoenix patch on the left breast worn over a gray shirt. Next to her was a blond boy who was a bit taller, wearing a similar jacket and jeans though it was a winged sword he had over his left breast. There was something hauntingly familiar about the two of them.

"Get them!" groaned Hound.

"Cara, stay here." Cherubael yelled over his shoulder, watching as the kids turned and ran away down a hall. He took off at a sprint to chase them down.

He saw a door closing just before he heard it close heavily. He hit the bar at speed and was easily through the door and into a stairway. Thudding footsteps above him told him which way they went.

It was not a very long chase, but it was quite tiring as Cherubael took the stairs three at a time to try and catch up to the kids as they raced for the roof. Oddly enough the door to the roof access was not secured. Once he was through the door he was just in time to watch as the kids sprinted for the edge and leaped, trailing wings of crackling lighting or sparking flames in their wake. He raced for the edge, stopping when he hit the safety wall. Panting he watched as the kids practically flew over Roy Street to the half sized parking garage on the other side. They landed, pausing to look back up at him for a second or two. Safe in the knowledge that he was no longer following them they turned and ran down into the garage.

" _Puma, two kids just ran down into the parking garage the other side of Roy Street._ " Cherubael wirelessly sent, " _You got eyes in there?_ "

" _I did. The network node there just crashed. It's gonna take a minute or two to reboot._ " Puma told him.

Cherubael slammed his fists down on the safety wall in frustration. Even on foot the kids could be long gone before Puma got her eyes back.

* * *

With some help from Puma, Cherubael managed to avoid mall security as they dealt with the other body he had spotted next to Hound. Cara had managed to help the cybered man get away (also with Puma's help) and down to their van in the underground parking garage where Puma's body had been while she worked inside the mall's security network.

"They got away." he told the others just after closing the van's front passenger door. Then he pushed the front seat to turn around to face the others. The seat behind the driver was in a reclined position for Hound to lie down, Cara sat in the driver's seat, and Puma was in the back seat that was just behind Cherubael's.

"How?" Cara asked.

"Jumped Roy Street to the other parking garage. Used levitation magic to clear the distance. I saw… the angel's mark or… something."

"And I didn't see any of it." pouted Puma.

Cherubael thought of telling the young hacker to get over it, but something else was weighing on his mind. A couple of somethings, actually. "Hound…" he started to say.

"Neo-A hit list." Hound answered. "They're asking thirty thousand nuyen for either of them, and offering a fifteen thousand bonus if you get 'em both alive."

Cherubael thought about the numbers for a bit. "Why the fuck're they asking seventy-five thousand for a pair of kids when they could snatch any kid from any street corner?" Knowing Hound it was understandable why he would have tried for a bounty of that size, especially when split four ways would have been at least double the payout they were supposed to get for this job. And that was assuming that Hound actually let them in on this little side job he jumped on.

"Chip truth, it's those two specifically."

"I too have seen their info on bounty boards." Cara confirmed. "They are two of four wanted in the death of one of their leaders in New York last September."

"Yeah, they're all outstanding still. Price tag's been going up on all of them."

"Someone's holding a big grudge if they can't let it go after seven months." Cherubael commented. Still he could not quite figure why those two seemed so familiar.

"Noticed you weren't in any rush to go after them." Hound said, looking to Cara.

"I will not do business in children, no matter what they've done or how much money is offered." she snapped back. "If this place were not so public then Seraphina might have burned you to death."

"You won't do business, even if they're murderers?"

"I would want to know what pressed children to kill."

"Not like I want to go against either of them in the matrix." Puma added. "Rumor is that Cypher's got a 'link that makes the bleeding edge look dull."

Then it hit Cherubael. The name, Cypher, and the boy he had worked with on a job that had taken them into a Pueblo metaplane and back. "Shit." he softly cussed, leaning back and letting his head bounce against his seat's headrest. "I thought those two looked… familiar." He paused as he realized just how much time had passed. The alchera had opened over Denver almost two years ago.

Cherubael shook his head. "No, it couldn't be." he declared.

"Couldn't be, what?" pressed Cara.

"Remember that alchera that opened over Denver?"

"Big media blitz. Some claimed it was Ghostwalker's doing." Puma told them. "Even the DDH was glitching like crazy."

"Ghostwalker had nothing to do with it." Cherubael told them, "I know. I went through it. Was a job to try and track down a spirit on the other side. Two kids got hired on along with. They defeated a frog spirit on that side that had caused the alchera in the first place."

"You worked with a couple of kids?" Hound asked.

"They were young, but chip true they weren't a drag or anything. One, Firefly, you didn't want to get on her bad side. Saw her incinerate a thunderbird in mid flight after it zapped her boyfriend… Cypher. She wasn't even winded from that fire spell."

"Must've been eight or nine years old then." Hound said, "I wouldn't put either of them past eleven or twelve now. 'Sides, there's no 'Firefly' in the want ads."

"He's right. They have to be other kids." Cara added, "Most fixers around here won't work with kids younger than fourteen or fifteen."

"No, he looked like he was about twelve back then." Cherubael told them.

"But the current data says he's about twelve now." Cara countered.

Puma's head perked up, her cat-like ears twitching like a real cat's would when it was being teased. "Johnson wants to know what happened." she told them.

"Tell him our contact wasn't the real person," Cara said, drawing a surprised look from Cherubael. "that the fake got intercepted by another team, and that we just have his data."

Cherubael checked his pocket and nodded, though he was now thinking about what she had just said.

Cara apparently noticed this, and said, "He was wearing a nanopaste mask." After a pause she said, "It's also possible that these two just look similar to the two you saw back then. Cypher tends to be a popular name among impressionable runners."

Again Cherubael nodded. Cara had a point, and Firefly had not shown any other sign of magic when she had burned that thunderbird, no other expression of fire like the fiery wings he saw on the redhead only recently. This was something that a magician could not just switch on and off at will; either the mark always manifested when casting magic or it never did.

"Johnson wants to know who the other team was." Puma announced. "We bring back the drive and get him that and he'll still pay us."

"Tell him he's got a deal." Cherubael strongly told her.

"You can't seriously think it's really them, can you?" Cara asked.

"I'd rather get paid to find that out."

* * *

 **/logon to Hidden Network**

 **/transmit passcode…**

 **/access granted, connecting to Nexus**

 **/connected (02:34:43/04-18-73)**

 **/accessing private chat node**

2 users present (Casanova, Tenebrous)

user Hell's Angel enters chat

 **[Casanova]** Hey, glad you made it. How biz?

 **[Hell's Angel]** Who's this?

 **[Casanova]** She's cool. Helped out in the dig.

 **[Hell's Angel]** Well, biz is good for the most part. Last job got fucked up, though.

 **[Casanova]** Right, right, the kids.

 **[Hell's Angel]** So, you managed to dig something up on them?

 **[Casanova]** Certainly. But you should know that digging up data on Cypher is pretty hard.

 **[Tenebrous]** Almost as hard as finding out who Damien Knight's hairdresser is.

 **[Hell's Angel]** First thing I want to know is are those two really as young as they look?

 **[Casanova]** Well, if he isn't she certainly is. I managed to dig up some old school records with a facial rec program. She was born January of '55. Makes her eighteen now.

 **[Hell's Angel]** If it wasn't for her magic I'd be worried about what the perverts might try to do. Instead I'm actually worried about what she'll do to them!

 **[Tenebrous]** No shit! Especially when I tell you this next part.

 **[Hell's Angel]** Oh?

 **[Tenebrous]** This was over in New York. Cypher got kidnapped last August. She went after him. When she caught up to the shadowrunners that had him she came down on them with a vengeance, like the fucking hammer of God kind. Three bound spirits, two of them great form. One guardian and one fire spirit.

 **[Hell's Angel]** Let me guess. She started going by 'Seraphina' after that?

 **[Casanova]** A little while later, yeah. Once word started getting around.

 **[Hell's Angel]** I wonder what else has changed since then.

 **[Casanova]** Why say that?

 **[Hell's Angel]** Because when I saw her work magic she never showed anything like a mark or a mask or something. Her magic, it just happened.

 **[Tenebrous]** You're talking about like the shamanic mask?

 **[Hell's Angel]** Yeah, I think so.

 **[Casanova]** Hey, you're the magic expert in here. You tell us.

 **[Hell's Angel]** If I knew that I wouldn't be wondering.

 **[Tenebrous]** Well, I think Cypher might've minded me telling this last year, but now I don't think he'd care.

 **[Casanova]** Telling what?

 **[Tenebrous]** He's a technomancer.

 **[Casanova]** What?

 **[Tenebrous]** Well, he was. It's like he's completely faded now. I can't find him now.

 **[Hell's Angel]** I kinda suspected that from the job we did, but if you saw what I saw just the other night you wouldn't be making that claim.

 **[Tenebrous]** He and I fought once. We both knew we were technomancers. There wasn't any doubt in my mind.

 **[Hell's Angel]** Technomancer's can't fly on wings of lightning. If it really was Cypher, I saw him do that with my own eyes. It wasn't some hacker's trick with my contacts but magic.

 **[Casanova]** I've never heard of a technomancer awakening.

 **[Tenebrous]** Because it's not possible. The phenomenon is mutually exclusive.

 **[Casanova]** But you said you couldn't find him. That faded bit, that like a technomancer burnout?

 **[Tenebrous]** Almost. It's what happened to the otaku before us. But I've never heard of that happening to a technomancer.

 **[Casanova]** That'd be something worth looking into. Can a technomancer fade and then awaken?

 **[Tenebrous]** Good luck trying to find a willing technomancer to test that.

 **[Hell's Angel]** Awakening's mysterious enough as it is. I think I'd have better luck asking Cypher myself. By the way, did you actually manage to find where they're working? Sounded like something big happened in New York and they had to get outta town fast.

 **[Casanova]** Heard they left because they tried to set up the Neo-Anarchists for that bio-weapon attack some of the media networks were going on about. Neo-A's put a price on their heads for the effort.

 **[Tenebrous]** They passed through Denver to Seattle after that. But that was around Halloween. Heard they had a little trouble when they got there, but nothing like they had been captured or killed.

 **[Casanova]** Well, those two are survivors, especially after that failed hit on them.

 **[Hell's Angel]** Failed hit?

 **[Tenebrous]** The week after the storm a brothel in the Warrens was torched. Mikael Petrov hired runners to hit it, and Cypher and Firefly were part of the team. They must've fucked up somehow because Petrov tried to wipe the team out. Those two were the only survivors. They apparently had some kind of mil-spec drone with them, and she managed to call up one fuckin' big fire spirit.

 **[Casanova]** Then there's that XCR shakedown a month later. Someone in the company was trying to smuggle something, but they got hit four times straight. Tried to wipe out the runners stealing the shipments, and got a dead HTR team for the efforts.

 **[Tenebrous]** Someone I know says Cypher geeked two of them himself, that they busted in on the kids while they were going at it like dogs in heat. They almost bought the farm, though.

 **[Casanova]** Word is Petrov's goons almost got them too.

 **[Hell's Angel]** And after all that they kept to the shadows? I've seen some runners quit completely after shit like that.

 **[Casanova]** They might've considered it. Not long after that they kinda fell off the map. Then I heard they managed to sneak outta town to L.A. About a month later they came back just in time to help track something down for the family in the Rotten Apple.

 **[Hell's Angel]** So that led up to the New York job that's got the Neo-A's hot on their heels. But something doesn't sound right.

 **[Tenebrous]** Sounds like you're gonna have to ask them yourself.

 **[Hell's Angel]** Yeah, gonna need luck and the grace of God for that to happen. I don't know how to get in touch with them.

 **[Casanova]** I can try asking a guy I know in Manhattan. Pretty sure he's the one that set things up for the two in Seattle.

 **[Hell's Angel]** Text me the details. Right now I should try and get some sleep before another meet for info.

 **[Casanova]** Will do.

 **/user Hell's Angel has logged off**

* * *

The Gates Casino in Bellevue boasted two quality restaurants serving two widely different styles of food, and Cherubael sat by himself in a booth decorated to match the American-Salish cuisine that was served in the kitchen. He currently had no food, only a glass of beer that was now half empty from waiting for his contact.

Two women came up to the booth and sat down on the bench opposite of him. First was a slender, petite woman with long and straight black hair that almost blended into the stiff collar of her black jacket. Next to her was a taller woman, her hair a mess of dark dreadlocks, wearing a black leather jacket and dark blue top. Next to the booth stepped up a very tall, very large troll with curling horns and an almost marble like complexion. He actually kept his back turned to the booth, watching the other restaurant patrons instead.

"Your contact won't be joining you." the petite woman said. "We are here to advise you to stop your investigation."

"Or what, you'll kill me?" Cherubael asked.

"No, but the _Fallen Angels_ might." the other woman told him.

" _Fallen Angels_?" Cherubael asked back, "Lady, if you knew me…"

"You go by the name Cherubael in the shadows." the petite woman said, "Something ironic from the angelic 'Cherub' and the demonic 'Bael.' You chose that name for yourself when the church excommunicated you three years ago for breaking doctrine in summoning."

Cherubael had a sick, sinking feeling in his stomach. Granted he had never made any big secret about his past but he also very rarely ever discussed it with anyone.

"So what's your interest in a couple of kids?" Cherubael asked, trying to put the past back into the past. "You seem… dedicated to them."

"My sister has a vested interest in them. They may be young…"

"They might not be as young as you think." Cherubael interrupted.

The petite woman seemed completely unphased. Quite the opposite, actually. Then she said, "So, you know."

"Met them two years ago. Lord help me I thought at first it was a mistake taking a job with a couple of tweens. But she was pretty strong when it came to magic. Looking back I don't think we would've fared as well without them."

"They have changed since then." the other woman said, "He has awakened with death and blood." She suddenly looked uncomfortable, pulling her arms tight about herself as if trying to fight off a chill only she felt.

"That's… cryptic." commented Cherubael.

"Thought you might be used to cryptic." the petite woman said.

"These aren't the days of Moses."

The petite woman sighed. "We happened by chance to meet them when he awakened. There was a fight, he killed numerous ghouls and a vampire." She paused before adding, "Bare handedly. All of them."

Cherubael wanted to laugh at the absurdity of what she had just said, wanted to point out just how impossible what she said was. A human ghoul could be as tough as an ork, and vampires had regenerative capabilities that were sometimes so astounding they put comic book characters like Wolverine to shame. However her face was too serious, her voice too even, and what he now knew made it just too possible to not be true.

"I saw him myself that night," she continued, "After his awakening, walking naked down a dirt road with nothing but a broken troll's horn partly crushed in one hand, covered in blood. He has a scar across his back, running from shoulder to hip." She drew a diagonal line from her right shoulder.

"I handled the horn. Used it for…" the other woman started to say. She still looked quite troubled from remembering the events of that night. He put up a hand to let her know she did not have to continue.

"Just so you know, this is biz." Cherubael told them. "Yes, it's a bit personal too, but Johnson's paying for info on a failed job and these two were involved. So far I've got no intent on trying to collect their bounty, and that's more than a simple professional courtesy."

"A wise choice." the petite woman said, tipping her head just a little in a knowing nod.

The other woman turned to stand, giving way for the petite woman to slide out of the booth before standing. Just as they were about to walk away Cherubael said, "Just one last thing before you go."

They both stopped and turned to look back at him.

"Just wondering, since I'm sure you've given him a reading too…"

"Both of them." the taller woman clarified.

"Your … professional opinion on them?"

She took a shuddering breath. She closed her eyes before saying, "My reading was like a sim, a replay of his awakening. His ferocity… His viciousness… He was the lion delivering God's judgment to the wicked." Neither woman said anything more as they left.

The troll half turned to follow, looked down to Cherubael, and said, "I was there that night too. Saw the bodies, saw her do her psychometry." He looked back to the women as they headed towards the exit, adding, "Never seen anyone frighten her like this, and the keeper of the underworld guides her visions." With that he left Cherubael to his thoughts.

Cherubael looked at nothing in particular as he pondered his encounter with the women and the troll. In his line of business it certainly seemed quite out of character that three complete strangers would try and talk him out of his job involving Cypher and Seraphina.

Taking a sip of beer he focused his thoughts onto what the petite woman told him. The Cypher he knew was a technomancer, and his contact's colleague back in Denver had simply confirmed what he had figured out on his own back in the alchera. The animals that Cypher had with him were not spirits, that much he knew almost right away, and while Hunter had an agent running in her commlink that had materialized as a red wolf, Cypher had a bear and two wolves among his menagerie. Cypher was not awakened like Hoss or Seraphina were, and though he could not see it in Cypher's aura the only viable option left was that the boy's animals were a technomancer's sprites. He had not said anything as he did not care if the kid, or anyone, was a technomancer.

But then there was something completely unheard of short of joining the ranks of the Infected: a technomancer becoming a magician. Now what a techmancer could do within the virtual worlds of the matrix seemed magical to some, they were not even close to what was defined and accepted as magic.

His commlink suddenly chimed with a received text message.

 **» Sender Unknown: Questions about the Fallen Angels? Be at Cedar Rivers this Saturday. Dress accordingly.**

Cherubael pondered this for a minute. It seemed too convenient, but was also a little too tempting to pass up. But this time he was not going to go it alone.

* * *

Nestled just south of the intersection of Maple Valley Highway and the 405 was an indoor complex housing a waterslide park. It was originally built at some point before the Awakening and consisting of a pool and only a handful of slides. After the first Crash of 2029 ownership fell into a legal black hole, along with the nearby baseball field, community center, and theater. After a few years a new owner acquired all of the properties and rebuilt as one large and enclosed water park with a multitude of slides, pools, and more. The place was apparently more than popular enough, and being open year round brought in enough money to not only keep the place in full working order but also to upgrade the technology as time went by.

Cherubael sat at one of the bars that were strategically placed about the park, slowly nursing what he thought was an overpriced Omega Fizz. He felt quite underdressed for this meeting, wearing navy blue swimming trunks and a simple waterproof wristband that was tagged with an RFID chip that allowed him to buy food and drinks without the risk of losing his commlink in a pool. But it was what most of the adult males were wearing, so at least he blended in. Not like he was sporting a fluorescent pink Mohawk. However, without his rosary he was also without his magic. It was not just a symbol of his faith, but a necessary talisman for his magic. Even some of the simple looking beads were actually enchanted, fetishes for the spells he knew.

Not long after the woman beside him vacated her stool up came a redheaded girl in a conservative black bikini and a bright pink wristband. She had to hop up to sit on the stool. "Cherry Hugo Natural." she said when the server noticed her. Cherubael almost did not give her a second look until he realized who she was. He said nothing until the server returned with her drink, but she was the one to speak first.

"I'm surprised you remembered us." Seraphina said.

"I almost didn't." he replied, taking another sip of his own soda. "Where's your other half?"

"Around. So got questions?"

"The guy that tried to grab you last week, what're your plans for him?"

Seraphina gently swirled the drink in her glass. "Nothing. Though if he tries anything again we might kill him."

Cherubael honestly felt a chill run down his spine, liquid and ice cold, and briefly thought of the taller woman he had met a few nights ago and how she seemed to feel chilled. Two years ago Seraphina had made her first kill by blowing the head off a random ganger with a Ruger Super Warhawk, and had been dealing with the ramifications of that violent act of self defense (which to some was still a breach of the fifth commandment). Now here she was again, not looking a day older and casually saying that she was willing to kill a man if he crossed her path. Even how she took a drink, calmly sitting, looking thoughtfully at nothing, actually made him a little bit scared right now.

"How many times has someone tried to make good on your bounty?"

"Your friend was number five."

"And the others?"

"Most of them are dead."

Another shiver ran down Cherubael's spine. She said that so casually, with no hint of emotion or remorse for whatever part she had played in the deaths of several people. And on top of it all he believed her.

"So you know who's behind it all?" he asked.

"Some Neo-A's. Not really sure who, specifically." She took another sip of her drink. "They're pretty desperate." She smirked before adding, "Still a pissy bounty, though."

"How so?"

Seraphina turned to look at him. "Were you in Denver a month after that job? During that ZDF lockdown?"

Cherubael nodded. "I was. They were offering a hundred thousand for info about some felons involved in a shootout at some park in the P.C.C. Something about a U.C. that got killed. Also got wind the Koshari were also asking a hundred thousand each for those who killed one of their Johnsons."

"Yeah. Nice to be loved, ain't it?" Seraphina asked, smiling sweetly and putting a touch of sass into her voice that Cherubael had never heard from her before.

"Wait… You two…?"

She simply nodded, taking another sip of her cherry red soda.

Cherubael let his head roll a little as he processed this. "Shit. No wonder someone thought you two were more pissed than anything about this bounty."

"Yeah. Anything less than six digits is an insult."

"I'll bet." He paused to take a sip of his own drink. "So, what's your story? I've heard a few different versions about what happened in the Rotten Apple, but not your account."

"Drugged 'n kidnapped. Hired by Johnson's kid to rescue Johnson, then hired by Johnson to stop Sid before he used a rocket launcher loaded with Doom to kill millions."

"There's gotta be more to it than that. Lord knows they're not gonna slap a price tag on your heads just for that, even if Sid ended up dead."

Seraphina looked away from him again, kicking her stool to turn away from the bar and look out at the kids as they played about in the park. Cherubael followed suit and turned around to face the same direction.

"Sid wasn't quite human." she finally said, looking up to the sky painted walls. "He was a drake, and he tried burning Cypher before flying away when we had him beat." She took a deep breath and sighed before continuing. "I flew off after him. Ashed him in mid air."

Cherubael suddenly thought about the job when he had met the two, when she had incinerated half a thunderbird. Half the carcass and the entire skeleton had come falling down.

"And you're so calm telling me this. I know it's a public place, but what makes you think you're safe here?"

A wicked grin crossed Seraphina's face. "You gotta be careful with your magic 'cause of the water spirits about. They'll notice something if you try. You also don't know where he's at, or what he's capable of."

"I've got an idea, but you don't know all what I can do either."

"True. But we both know we don't want anyone going full out on magic, so that's out."

"Could try some kind of drug or sedative."

"But right now it's just me. You've got him to worry about still. And we're not exactly here by ourselves either." Seraphina spun on her stool to look out at the other park patrons. "You see that group out there?"

Cherubael turned to look to where she was indicating. A neatly groomed section of lawn had been sectioned off for a private party. There were a few adults and numerous kids around the ages of ten to twelve, or somewhere around there he figured.

"One of the brunette girls over there is celebrating her twelfth birthday today." Seraphina continued. "She's cute, nice…"

"You're not gonna use her…"

"Hardly." she flatly said. "No, she's a neighbor girl. A 'friend' who invited me and him to her birthday party. She's kinda got a crush on him." She smiled just a little, knowingly. "And her step brother's kinda been crushing on me, too. We go missing they'll notice. They'll tell their parents, who'll tell our 'parents,' who'll make some calls…"

Cherubael felt another shiver run down his spine. Maybe it was not perfect, but they had a safety net against their disappearance. And trying to sneak two kids out of a crowded place like Cedar Rivers right now was something that took planning to successfully execute.

"How 'bout something more personal?" Cherubael asked. Without waiting for Seraphina to answer he asked, "Just how old are the two of you, really?"

"I'm eighteen and he's twenty-five."

Cherubael whistled. "You two did a great job faking it when we first met."

"Helps when we're changelings."

"Hey! Cam!" a boy called out. A blond rushed up to them, wearing black swimming trunks that looked to be a similar material to the girl's bikini. His left arm from the elbow down was cybernetic and looked to be a custom job, the casing a smooth matte black that almost matched his trunks. What was most striking was his solid blue eyes. Cherubael even noticed some strange scars on his chest.

"What up Ben?" Seraphina asked, sliding off her stool with the remains of her drink still in hand.

"It's time for the cake and gifts. We're being asked to join them."

"Okay."

Cherubael watched in silence as the two headed off together towards the birthday party that Seraphina had pointed out to him. It took a little bit to recognize Cypher as they walked off. Of course he had never seen them in swimsuits before, hadn't actually seen their eyes either, and he did not have a cybernetic arm, but he did recognize how they walked together. Yes it had been almost two years, and it had only been a single job, but there were a few things that had stuck out about them, buried memories brought to the surface after meeting them again.

Then he remembered something the petite woman had said about Cypher, the scar on his back. Cherubael could see a line of puckered scar tissue running from his right shoulder down towards the base of his spine, running under the waistline of his black trunks.

It only took a moment, a bit of effort to push his mind to the astral. He focused on the two as they walked into the crowd, mentally pushing aside the conglomeration of other auras so he could read the two he wanted. Of importance he noted that they were indeed Cypher and Firefly (no, Seraphina), but now Cypher's aura looked like it was flaking away as he moved, like the crusted topsoil of a dried riverbed being blown away by a hot desert wind. He shivered as he drew his vision back to the real world. There was also no doubt that Cypher was now awakened.

"That is them?" asked Cara as she took the stool that Seraphina had vacated. She wore an orange string bikini that did well to cover her modesty but still showed off enough curves and skin to be too enticing to any straight man.

Cherubael nodded. "That's really them." he said, watching as the two joined the crowd too smoothly to be trying to bullshit their way into the party.

"How'd they stay looking so young?"

"She said they were changelings, like it was all the explanation they needed."

"And Hound?"

"He's safe as long as he doesn't try anything."

"You believe them?"

"I believe her well enough." He paused before adding, "We should get some more research done before filing our report to Johnson."

"And if Johnson wants us to go onto the hunt."

"He can fuck off. I'm not going after the price on their heads. It's just not worth it."

* * *

Joelle fumed at the arrogance of the two. The price on their heads was worth way more than most shadowrunners ever saw or earned in their career, and they were pissed off that it was so cheap?

But still she could not believe her luck, the happenstance that she would overhear just a little bit to draw her attention to a meet with a Johnson and shadowrunners, the chance her ears would catch the mention of a Neo-Anarchist bounty that turned out to be about the two kids. She had skulked in the shadows of the park where the big humans thought they could have a private conversation. Again she had to force herself to calm, to keep herself concealed as she listened and learned what she could.

But there was precious little new that she had gained. It was a surprise to her that the kids were changelings as it was far from obvious as they had no SURGE traits that could be seen. At least there were people who were still trying to collect on their bounty, though she feared she would not be able to get the price high enough for the kids to actually take it seriously.

The little pixie calmed her frustration by imagining using their eyes as kickballs.


	11. Run 01 : Hiding In The Dark

Run 01 : Hiding In The Dark (based on the mission written by Steven "Bull" Ratkovich; posted 2018/08/18)

Seattle had a long standing, and oft undeserved, reputation as a rainy, soggy city. Unfortunately the weather for the past week had been working plenty hard to prove it was deserved. So much so that the drizzle had prompted regular flood alerts as rainwater mixed in with the spring melt and runoff from further upstream. Even the close by Green River was due to threaten a historic flood crest, but at least the distance and terrain between the river and their home meant they had no risk of getting flooded out of their basement lodging.

That did not make the place feel any less dank and chilly, even with a little space heater running by their bed. So rather than sitting down there Cypher and Seraphina were upstairs in the family room where it was warmer. She seemed pretty engrossed in something she had found out in the matrix, and while Cypher had been watching a rerun of Karl Kombat Mage he had also been checking up on the underworld bounty boards. It had taken a bit of doing, and a few changes in his commlink's ID to cover his trail, but he had found the prices on their heads at thirty thousand nuyen. It seemed still low enough to keep most skilled bounty hunters off their tails, but still high enough to keep tempting the novices looking for their first score.

Just as he was about to return his attention to a programming project a new ARO appeared in his vision, blinking an unknown commcode with no name. Maybe it was a robocall, work, or something more nefarious, so regardless of which Cypher routed the call to the high end commlink in his skull, ready with some programs, before answering.

The ARO switched over to a vid screen showing the brutish face of a troll with massive steer-like horns. Because of the connection the troll would be seeing the face of Cypher's persona, a sci-fi styled full faced helmet of black armor and glowing red eyes. It would not have been quite as necessary as he recognized the face of Detective Theodore "Tosh" Athack.

"I got a job that might be up your ally," the troll's deep voice rumbled. "If you're interested in hearing more, meet me at Reno's on Battery and Fourth in an hour."

"Hey Cam, you up for dinner at Reno's again?" Cypher asked aloud.

"You're deciding now when dinner's being made?" asked Tanya. She did not really cook herself, but would program a Heimdrone named "Alfred" with what they were going to have for a meal. The humble humanoid drone had been dutifully working steadily for the last half hour already.

"Not just poppin' out, but possible work." Cypher called back over one shoulder.

"Since it's work, okay." Seraphina told him. She did not sound excited in the least.

Tanya said nothing. She did not have to as she knew the less she really knew the better. They had a refrigerator to store leftovers, and Cypher and Seraphina had not been one to complain about eating leftovers. Real food was too much of a premium to waste by throwing it into a trash can.

" _We'll be there._ " Cypher silently told Tosh, his voice on the call a hive mind chorus of several people speaking as one.

"Right." Tosh said, ending the call.

* * *

Seraphina's eighteenth birthday had been just over four months ago, and Cypher had planned on celebrating the day with her with a dinner at Reno's followed by a combat biker match between the Seattle Timberwolves and the visiting New York Marauders. A dose of leál from some bounty hunters, an awakened drug frequently used as a date rape drug because of its sedative and memory erasing effects, had wiped a good portion of that night away. What they could remember was mostly a cold and tiring chase that ended with a showdown at an abandoned quarry in the middle of a rainstorm.

Cypher had been a little leery about even mentioning going to Reno's again, considering the less than favorable memories they had of what was supposed to be a special day for her. She had actually been tight lipped about it.

But she had accepted the job proposal anyway, and now was riding just to his right as they traveled north on the I-5 to Reno's. She was also more prepared this time, after a fashion, wearing the choker that was her power focus, and while maybe they were a little ritzy looking for a place like Reno's her ruby and silver earrings, one of which was also enchanted.

The rain occasionally changed from a light drizzle to a harsher downpour and back again, but at least their jackets were proof against the rain and would withstand even a little acid in precipitation. The weather service had not issued any warnings about acid rain, but every now and then Cypher thought he could smell it in the air.

Since getting their motorcycles, heavy machines made by Harley-Davidson, the two had worked on modifying them quite extensively. A pair of smart tires and a balance gyro helped overcome most of the road hazards made by the rain (short of a careless driver), and they had been covered in ruthenium polymers. Right now the motorcycles sported colors matching closer to their personal tastes, blending in by actually standing out a bit. His was a two-toned black and dark blue with some bright blue racing lines for decoration. Hers was a little more flamboyant with a design that made it look like her wheels were on fire. Even the helmets they wore now matched.

It was still relatively early for a Friday evening by the time they reached Reno's, the rain finally seeming to subside for a little while. The place was done in faux-adobe with some Aztech styling. The parking lot was mostly empty, a few vehicles were scattered about in marked parking spaces, with the most noticeable group being a bunch of people near the entrance taking up several spaces for their own motorcycles. The two parked their beefy Diablos in a single space, side by side. They left their helmets secured to their motorcycles before turning to head in. From what Cypher could hear of the group by the entrance he hoped they could simply get by without contact.

"Well looky what we got here." one of them said, pushing himself off his Suzuki Mirage to strut towards them. "Couple of kiddies playin' bikes." His voice made Cypher think of the football lineman that had taken more than a few too many blows to the head that even his thick curly auburn hair could not help absorb. Like the others he wore a colorful set of biker leathers, his being a bluish shade of purple with bright lemon yellow racing lines running down his arms and legs. His motorcycle was colored to match.

"Must be compensatin' fer somethin' already." added another man, the shocks of his own Mirage squeaking as he stood. Cypher glanced at the man and his bike, and felt a twinge of sympathy for the machine. Like the first guy he wore colorful biker leathers of a bright orange in color with twin white lines running down his own arms and legs. It was not only the choice of colors that made Cypher feel sorry for the motorcycle, but on top of that the man's body build was more rotund than anything, giving him the overall look of a traffic cone. He had squinty eyes and a mullet of greasy hair that was probably blond.

"Maybe you are." Seraphina bit back, giving the walking traffic cone a once over. "When's the last time you saw your dick?"

Purple's smirk vanished in an instant. "Just for that you both can gimme your keys, and maybe we'll let you in." he announced with a lot of bravado and confidence.

"C'mon Kevin," called a woman that was straddling a Mirage of her own, her bright pink biker leathers a striking contrast against her raven black hair.

"Yeah, c'mon Kevin." mimicked Cypher. "We're due to meet our parole officer here."

"And he'd squish you if he sat on you." Seraphina added. Quite possibly true considering that Tosh was taller than the both of them put together. Cypher could not quite hide the smirk as he imagined the very big and tall troll squishing Traffic Cone to some kind of orange goop as he sat on the man.

"Yeah. Keys. Now." Kevin demanded.

" _Shit, he's really serious._ " Seraphina silently said.

" _Get ready to draw._ " he told her. He stepped up closer to Kevin. The man was easily a full head taller than him, but Cypher knew better that size was not everything. "And if we don't?" he asked darkly, pitching his voice much lower to try and sound as menacing as possible. Not quite an easy thing to do when one looked like a twelve year old boy. Still, he knew he could really unsettle people when he tried.

"You ain't getting'…"

As Kevin spoke Cypher unzipped his jacket just a little, enough to get his cybernetic hand in to draw his Predator IV. Kevin was quick to shut up when he saw the heavy handgun, especially when Cypher had it casually aimed right at his chin. The smartgun system gave Cypher a clear view of where the barrel was pointed, the gun having linked it up to him as soon as his fingers were around the grip.

Seraphina had been a step slower, but she already had her own matching Predator IV drawn. She had taken an extra moment to take a target shooter's stance, feet spread and both hands on the gun as she aimed at Traffic Cone's center mass. It would be very hard for either of them to miss at this range.

"You ain't got…" Kevin started to say.

 _Click, click_ , went the hammers of both Predators. A simple squeeze of the trigger was all it would take, but then with their connection all either of them needed was a thought. Cypher hoped they noticed that the hammer of his Predator had cocked itself back.

And to help emphasize the point Cypher lowered his aim, his own solid blue eyes still locked on Kevin's, the barrel stopping when it was in line with the man's crotch.

"You will get out of our way," Cypher growled, "or I'll plug two rounds through your balls." He expected the others to miss the little detail of his index finger resting on the trigger.

Cypher watched him intently, watching Kevin's eyes jump between the two of them and their pistols, and the color draining from his face.

Kevin finally made the first move, taking a step back and putting his hands up. Cypher kept his aim steady on the man's crotch, though he glanced at Traffic Cone and saw the pear shaped man doing the same, taking his cue from Kevin.

With their path cleared they holstered their pistols and walked inside.

" _I'm gonna have a water spirit watch our bikes, just in case._ " Seraphina silently told him. Cypher quietly nodded in agreement.

Reno's itself was much more than just a bar, club, and/or restaurant. It was a museum to all things combat biker. Numerous physical photographs lined the interior walls, many of them autographed and some paired with beaten and scuffed helmets. At the back, and in plain view from the entrance, was a BMW Blitzen on a raised platform. This was the last bike that the owner, Reno Pyatt, rode while he himself was a combat biker. It still bore the damage of the last season, scars worn in pride.

One thing that Cypher liked was the smells from the kitchen, the spiced foods and meats that had practically infused the whole place. At the bar were a few patrons in various biker leathers of their own, and a handful of tables were occupied with other patrons. In a booth towards the back was a very large and recognizable troll. Without waiting for a hostess to seat them they went straight to the booth.

They were not the first ones there, and Tosh was not the only troll to sit at the table, almost as tall looking but less imposing. He had short cut black hair that almost blended in with a pair of short horns that were smooth and black, like curving claws that were growing from his head. He wore a very dark gray jacket over a simple blue shirt.

Opposite of Tosh from the other troll was a human, male, and very unimposing looking. He also had short cut black hair (almost in the same style) that was in contrast to his chrome covered eyes. The hooded jacket he wore looked like it would offer no protection against anything but the rain.

With a thought Cypher activated a batch of his sensor programs as they approached, which automatically tied themselves into the Transys Eternal Memories simrig implanted in his skull. What he saw and heard would be monitored by the programs, potentially catching something his conscious mind might miss.

"I think you got the wrong table, kids." the human told them.

"You wanna give him the bad news, or should I?" Cypher asked Tosh as he climbed into the booth first.

"I did call them." Tosh told them.

Cypher did not need his empathy software to see how discontented the man was. He had seen it too much in the last few years since a quirk of fate and magic had given him the body of a twelve year old boy. It was a simple fact that those who didn't know him or Seraphina had justifiable reservations about working with them.

"Hey, we can take it or leave it," Cypher said, "but you'll be hard pressed to find a pair as capable as us on super short notice." With another thought he launched his scanning program to start a search on all identifiable devices within very short range to him.

"Hey, sorry I'm late." a young lady said as she came up to the booth. "Got held up by a few jerks outside."

Cypher looked her over. She was an elf, tall and slender, with long black hair pulled back into a simple ponytail that left her long pointed ears well exposed. Her features were quite elfin, more so than Cypher's were before his transformation. She looked like she was fresh from the University of Washington campus in her jeans, white t-shirt, and weatherproofed hoodie. He also noticed the shiny chrome of her hands.

"We seriously working with a newbie here?" Cypher asked.

"Look who's talkin'." snipped the elf, "Where's your babysitter?" She glanced at Seraphina, apparently noticed her earrings, and added, "Or your butler and maid?"

"Well, if you three think you can do this job without any magic support, we'll go find one." Seraphina darkly said.

Tosh put up a hand. Cypher bit back a comment before it reached his lips. "Everyone starts somewhere." the larger troll said, "This is a job, so you'll need to learn how to act professional. Jerk around and I'll kick all your hoops to the curb." He paused as he eyed everyone equally. "Right, so if we're settled…" he grumbled. "Everyone make sure you ain't ghostin.'"

The security of Downtown Seattle pretty much required everyone to broadcast some info from their commlinks. Ghosting was keeping your commlinks invisible to even casually observant traffic and could get one a visit from a Knight Errant officer at the very least. In the case for Cypher and Seraphina the commlinks they had for their public use were pretty much set to the most private the area allowed for; a casual inspection from an authorized person (like an accepted friend or law enforcement) would give a name, address, and a mess of licenses for things like their pistols and driving their motorcycles. This let them keep their much more potent (and even much more illegal) implanted commlinks hidden anyway. This was common for many shadowrunners, and almost a given for any technomancer or hacker.

But that did not mean that they were limited to their simple commlinks for this. Cypher had shown Seraphina how to link the two so chat invites like this would be routed to their implanted commlinks, using their icons and everything. If one was not careful a casual scan would turn up the master device, but Cypher had shown her how to set things so it was their public commlinks that showed up. As far as he knew it would take someone with some serious skill to find the military grade hardware hiding behind an off-the-shelf commlink. Like hiding a Ferrari Appaloosa in the shell of a Nissan Jackrabbit.

When Tosh seemed satisfied with everyone present, he fiddled with his commlink, and Cypher received an invite to a group chat. He double checked his running software before mentally clicking the option to accept the invite.

Sitting at the end of the table, without a chair, was Assistant District Attorney Dana Oaks. Her reddish brown hair was pulled back in a bun that gave her the look of a pixie cut if you did not notice it, and she wore the same styled black suit with dark blue pinstripes that Cypher had seen her in before.

In the virtual chat, however, Oaks would not be seeing everyone present as they were, but however their icons were stylized in the matrix. Of course that meant that a person's icon could very well be stylized to look like their real selves, just as Oaks and Athack appeared in the virtual version of the chat.

As was typical for Cypher, his icon was that of a larger person clad in black armor that seemed to glister with a rich and dark green sheen at just the right angle, and that was from what could be seen from underneath the nearly white monk's robe worn over the armor, the lenses of his helmet glowing a bright red.

Seraphina's icon was also styled to look like a larger person than her real self, a more shapely and mature woman clad in a form fitting body suit of a very fine black mesh that had just a hint of metallic red to the texture, with her chest, arms and legs, and head covered in a ruby red armor made to look somewhere between mystical and futuristic at the same time, the helmet an open faced design to show most a face made to look like an equally mature version of herself.

The human's icon was a close approximation of his real self, save for a realistic bulldog's head covered in short black fur with a white splotch over the right eye, and wearing a tweed deerstalker. All that was missing was a calabash pipe.

The troll's icon almost followed a similar pattern, though online he appeared to be wearing black biker's leathers. His head was much larger and broader, like a Rottweiler, with a bit of an under bite and two large chrome canine teeth jutting up from the lower jaw.

The elf's icon looked like a harlequin, not to be confused with the old comic character Harley Quinn or the (in Cypher's opinion, insane) red haired elf that typically had one to three red diamonds painted on his face. Her skin tight bodysuit was chequered in multicolored diamonds that changed color at random every few seconds. She even had on a fool's hat, though the bells had been muted, and a mask was incorporated into the hat to cover the upper portion of her face.

"As some of you know, I dislike turning to those outside the law." Oaks finally said after giving everyone a once over. Already Cypher was running a trace to try and verify her location. "However, I find myself yet again needing the services of your kind. Crime in the Downtown district has risen considerably over the last six months. The so-called Tempo Wars that plagued our city shook up the crime syndicates, and a number of new players have risen into power. One of those has been brutally seizing as much power as possible. Prostitution rings and a massive increase in the number of drugs and dealers coming into Downtown are bad enough, but the violence between the various syndicates and gangs has skyrocketed in the last two months as a new player has attempted to wrest control from rivals. There have been at least twenty casualties so far, members of the Triad, the Yakuza, and the Seulpa Rings. Unfortunately, this violence hasn't been confined to the underworld. There have been more than double that number in innocent deaths.

"Last month, two members of Detective Athack's Special Crimes Task Force attempted to infiltrate the organization of a man known only as Junior. We found one of these men shot execution style two weeks later. The other has missed his last three scheduled check-ins, and we assume he's dead as well. Whoever this man is, he's smart and well connected. So we need to turn to someone outside the chain of command. Needless to say, none of us are happy about this move."

"From smuggler captain to crime boss, we're moving up in the world." Seraphina commented.

"Clearly this's gonna be a 'bring-him-in-alive' kinda job, so how much ya askin' for his hoop?" Cypher asked. His trace resolved showed she was communicating with them directly from her office. Now this data could also be faked, but already considering her and Tosh figured there would be no deception going on.

"Fourteen thousand nuyen." Oaks answered. "But there are to be no civilian casualties, and you only get half the pay if he's killed."

"Bigger fish, bigger price tag." Cypher said offhandedly.

"Pardon, but I've gotta ask this." the human said, "Are you really aware of who's really here?"

Cypher gritted his teeth.

"Yes, Mr. Carter, I am very well aware." Oaks replied. "And before you ask, yes, I know two of you present look like children."

" _She knows?_ " Seraphina silently asked.

" _Maybe._ "

"So I guess you're okay with that."

With a thought Cypher tagged Mr. Carter's icon in the chat and targeted his analytics program. The initial results showed him that the commlink was a basic Erika Elite running an Iris Orb operating system with minimal software, with the data shunted to a second commlink. That one turned out to be a more powerful Transys Avalon running a modified Novatech Navi operating system with a few more powerful programs already in standby.

"It should be self evident as they're there that I am." Oaks replied.

Cypher tagged the elf's icon next. Hers was a lower end Novatech Airware commlink that was also running Iris Orb with basic software.

Last was the troll's, whose commlink was a cheaper Sony Emperor with a simple Renraku Ichi operating system and also basic software.

"I would hope so, considering who has what for the tech." Cypher said.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Mr. Carter asked.

"It means I chose him for his skills in the matrix." Oaks answered. "His reputation is growing quite quickly here."

Cypher was actually glad of this. It meant that he would not have to prove himself for her or Tosh like he did for some past Johnsons. He might still have to prove himself to the others, though. He also reminded himself that Seraphina would be in a similar situation, though her forte would be much easier once she called up a spirit or turned an opponent to charcoal.

"And I suppose you've already got something for us so this'll all be nice and legal?" Cypher asked, his voice translating into a chorus of many people speaking as one in the chat. "I mean, you're hiring some criminals. That by itself isn't gonna hold well in court."

"As unorthodox as this may appear, for those of you who need it I have already made arrangements for you to be issued a temporary bounty hunters license, valid for one week." Oaks told them.

" _So someone here is already a licensed bounty hunter._ " Cypher told Seraphina.

" _Gotta be Mr. Carter._ " she replied.

"And also as long as you follow the law, too." Oaks cautioned. "The job's over and your licenses will be revoked once I learn you're responsible for any civilian injuries or deaths."

Cypher looked to Seraphina. She glanced back and gave a quick nod. "We're in." he said.

"To get another scumbag off the streets, we're already in." Mr. Carter said. He had a sour look when he glanced over to Cypher and Seraphina.

"Yeah, I… I guess. Me too." the elf nervously said.

"Good. I'll push through the paperwork while Tosh fills you in with the rest of the details." Oaks said before her icon disappeared. Tosh closed out the virtual chat, and everyone's icon disappeared.

"So, what kind of profile do we have on this Junior?" Mr. Carter asked.

"We know for certain he's not human, probably an ork." Tosh told them, "We think he's workin' out of a couple of bars, but we've had them on constant surveillance and we've never laid eyes on him. Best so you don't frag 'em up I've got a list of other places we haven't been able to have under survellence you can start with."

"No chance we can get those places?" Cypher asked. "More interested in avoiding 'em so we don't fuck up your operations."

Tosh snorted, but said nothing. He fiddled with his commlink, and Mr. Carter's commlink chimed. "There's a list of places we want you to check out. Best possible for leads.

"Looks like we've got some driving to do." Mr. Carter said. Just then his commlink chimed again, followed by the troll's, elf's, then Cypher's and Seraphina's.

With a thought Cypher brought up the message alert. It was sent from the office of David Beatty, Seattle's District Attorney, informing him that he had just been approved of a temporary bounty hunter license that would expire next Friday.

"Looks like you're all set." Tosh said, sliding off the bench before standing. Without another word he walked off.

Mr. Carter gestured to have the others lean in. Cypher was not too sure, but did so anyway.

"I don't know what they're thinking," Mr. Carter said, eyeing Cypher and Seraphina most intently, "but on this job you follow my lead. Keep your mouths shut and do what I tell you. This's real life, not like _Harry Filth_."

"I love that program." the elf said.

Cypher gave a sweet smile. He glanced to Seraphina and saw her putting on the cute look too. He looked back to Mr. Carter and said, "Just so you know, this ain't our first job. Not even our first bounty."

"Captain Jack Sparrow, smuggler, last November." Seraphina added.

"We know how to handle ourselves, and we've got the scars to prove it." Cypher finished.

"And we'll gladly leave the smooth talking to you. Just leave the magic and hacking to us." Seraphina added.

"That's what Oaks thinks she sees in you two? Magic and matrix talent?" scoffed Mr. Carter.

"Scan this," Seraphina told him, her expression and voice suddenly much darker, "I've cut my teeth on code and hardware a whole lot tougher than that Avalon you got planted next to your brain."

Cypher kept his face deadpan, but deep down he was impressed with her right then. While he had neglected reading their auras while checking their commlinks, Seraphina had apparently done an astral check on them along with a matrix scan. Or at least she had done both on Mr. Carter, he was not completely sure just yet.

And judging by Mr. Carter's reaction she had really hit home. "Right, let's get this over with." he said.

The night outside had gotten a little darker, more golden to the west as the sun was able to cut through thinner clouds. The rain was still holding back, but the air still carried that smell of wet and concrete with just a hint of a metallic tang.

"Where are we going first?" Cypher asked.

"First is…" Mr. Carter started to say.

"Hey! Frag off!" the elf cried.

Cypher turned to look and was able to step aside just in time to let a drunken business man stumble by. He stank of alcohol and looked like he had been hitting the shots pretty hard. Then his drunken stupor cleared substantially, his posture straightened and he turned to face Cypher and the others. Almost immediately his facial recognition software brought up an ARO with the name Joe Martin, a news anchor for NewsNET Seattle.

"Excuse me, I just need a moment of your time." Joe said, his voice rich and deep that belied his drunken appearance, "You probably recognize me."

"Joe Martin, NewsNET." interrupted Cypher.

Grinning, Joe said, "I'll be happy to sign autographs later if you like. For now, I have a business proposition for you. Unless I was mistaken, and I rarely am, that was Detective Theodore 'Tosh' Athack, head of the Knight Errant Special Crimes Task Force that you were meeting with." Joe said that with a million nuyen smile that was most likely biosculpted to look perfectly beautiful.

"Really?" Seraphina asked, "I thought he was our parole officer."

"Cute. Anyway," Joe continued, far from dissuaded by Seraphina's remark, "according to my sources you were probably also meeting with our newest and brightest A.D.A., Miss Dana Oaks." He held up a hand to silence Cypher from saying something, continuing on, "No, no, that's okay, don't bother denying it. Just hear me out."

"Wasn't gonna deny it." Cypher did say. "A good sniffer program and you could've been listening to our whole conversation." He noticed the surprised look from Mr. Carter, and decided now might be a good time to curtail the smart remarks.

"Well, I'm the face of news here in Seattle," Joe told them, "My news reports are seen by over two million viewers locally, and by a hundred times that number across the globe. My job is to get the news to the people. I know Oaks has been recruiting deniable assets, as the corps like to call individuals in your line of work, to collect these so-called bounties she's setting on members of the organized crime rings. I've been following this as close as I can, but since you seem to be on the inside now, I'd like to propose a partnership. I'm looking for confidential sources to provide me details of what's going on. I'll keep your names and faces out of it, but if you can provide me with as much information as possible, names, dates, locations, video, whatever you can, I can return the favor. I have a lot of contacts and keep my ear to the ground for juicy information. Or, maybe I can find other ways to repay you."

"As long as you're not asking to tag along." Mr. Carter said.

Joe whipped out a card, an actual physical business card, and handed it to Mr. Carter. "Think it over. Here's my number, call me if you want to do business." As soon as Mr. Carter accepted the card he turned and walked off towards the parking lot.

"Well that's a first." remarked Seraphina as everyone started walking into the parking lot as well.

"Reminded me of that journalist we met a few years back." Cypher said.

"Oh yeah!" Seraphina said, her eyes lighting up. "Something Waldo, right?"

"Much as I remember."

"Alright you two, let's…" Mr. Carter started to say, stopping when everyone's commlink started chiming with an incoming call.

Cypher and Seraphina groaned together. Even Mr. Carter did not look too happy.

"This's almost as bad as New York." commented Seraphina.

"Might as well see who it is." Mr. Carter said.

Cypher rolled his eyes before mentally hitting the [Accept] icon.

Rather than a more standard ARO that was two dimensional, a full three dimensional rendering of an old fashioned microphone on a stand, with a beehive of auburn hair and very pointed cat's eyes glassed with red lenses appeared in their midst.

"Greetings." the microphone said with a woman's voice, "Right now, I'm sure that Joe Martin has given you a pretty little speech about how he's the number one news anchor, and how he's the 'face of the people' and all that. Blah blah blah. He's a blowhard who's only interested in increasing his ratings. His sales pitch is as fake as his tan." The icon twitched about as if it were actually a real thing that could talk, moving in that exaggerated and animated way that has been done since the birth of animation. It also turned to face each of them in turn as if it were a real thing standing before them.

"However, he has one thing right." it continued, "This business with A.D.A. Oaks is news. It's nice to know that someone in the government is taking initiative. My offer is the same as Joe's certainly was. One thousand nuyen to act as a source and provide me with as much information as possible. In return, I'm a good friend to have, with eyes and ears everywhere."

Cypher and Seraphina turned to look each other in the eye. He could easily see it in her expression, and he made no effort to hide his feelings on this from her. Already too fresh memories of a past Johnson who did a teleconference kind of meet were coming back, along with the subsequent job. Cypher was loading up his tracking program, targeting her icon for analysis and a trace.

"Who am I? I'm sorry, where are my manners. My name is Athena. Athena Tatopoulos. I'm the Editor-In-Chief at KSAF. When you're done with this business, if you decide to work with me…"

"Forget it." interrupted Cypher and Seraphina, speaking in unison.

"Excuse me?" Athena asked. Her icon spun to face the two of them.

"Maybe you should be quiet and let the grownups talk." Mr. Carter said.

"And maybe you should stop making assumptions about things you know nothing about." Cypher countered.

"I'd be very interested in why you seem so adamantly against offering me any information." Athena said. "I'm sure that we can come to some kind of arrangement."

Cypher glanced at the data his analysis program was giving him. Now while he had no idea just how skilled Athena was, he could see that what she had running was a complete custom job and very high end. It was almost on par with what he and Seraphina had implanted in their heads in both hardware and software.

And again he and Seraphina looked at each other. " _Maybe a name drop._ " he suggested, " _Might give us a clue._ "

Seraphina gave a short nod.

"Yeah, sure." Cypher said, turning to face the anthropomorphic microphone. "Last August we did a job where Johnson showed up as a hologram at the meet. Turned out he had a really good reason to."

"Yeah, Roger Willis was pretty keen to keep the fact that he was a wasp under wraps." Seraphina added. Already she was starting to sound a little stressed.

"So a Johnson teleconferenced…" Mr. Carter started to say.

"Did you say… wasp?" the elf asked, "Like…" In a very hushed tone she said, "a bug spirit?"

Cypher glanced over to Seraphina. Her eyes were unfocused, her hands clenched in tight fists, and she rigidly stood still. Carefully he put a hand on her shoulder, giving her a gentle squeeze. Figuring she was not going to freak out he turned to regard the others, saying, "Exactly that."

"I thought that story of his was a little weird." Athena said. "Too bad he's dead now."

"Yeah. That KE-IV's works wonders." Cypher told them, his voice dripping with malice.

"So, your answer is still a 'no'?" Athena asked.

"Unless you wanna really meet, face to face." Cypher told her, noticing where his trace had ended. Not surprising that it came from KSAF's network node, but it was not the point of origin. If he wanted to dig deeper, find the source point of the signal he was going to have to hack into KSAF's network right now and run a new trace, and even that was no guarantee that Athena was not hiding behind another proxy server. "I got a scan on you, and I'm sure you scanned us. I doubt you'll wanna waste our time dancing with proxies."

"Wait, hold on." interrupted Mr. Carter. "We just had a virtual chat with Oaks, and you didn't even balk at that."

"I've seen… her." Seraphina answered, speaking slowly to try and keep her composure. "I've read her aura."

"So you'll accept her, but not Athena?"

"Yeah. What's the difference?" the elf asked.

"Besides knowing Oaks's aura?" Seraphina asked.

"Past rep, hers and Athack's," Cypher added, "and that Oaks wasn't running a quality stealth program to try and hide that she was behind at least one proxy server." He turned to Athena's icon and said, "Gimme the time and I'll really be able to track you down, but already I expect you're gonna have a bunch of contingencies for just such an occasion."

"My, my, my." Athena said, turning suddenly cloy and seductive, the microphone moving like it was a woman slumping a shoulder to better show off her cleavage. "You _are_ a smart one. Looks like you might be the Real McCoy after all." She turned to everyone in general, "Alright, Joe can have this one, this time." Quickly she spun back to Cypher, "But scan this, you should know I don't give up so easily. Chip truth I will get you next time." She gave him a wink, and without anything fancy her icon simply vanished.

"What did she mean by 'Real McCoy'?" Mr. Carter asked.

"I think it means she's heard of me in the matrix." Cypher answered.

"And what about her?" the elf asked.

Seraphina grunted. "I'm not known for any hacking." she said.

"Yet." amended Cypher.

"So, um, are we taking our own vehicles or car pooling or what?" the elf asked.

"I ain't leavin' my cycle here." Seraphina declared.

"I'm sure we've got room in the back of my van." Mr. Carter told them.

"Seriously?" Seraphina shot back.

" _Just call it._ " Cypher silently suggested. Already he was linking up to his motorcycle, waking it up to give it the order to come meet them at the door.

"Yeah, we got a big van." Mr. Carter said, "We'll just open up the back doors and…" He stopped as two heavy motorcycles drove themselves up.

"You were saying?" Cypher asked as he collected his helmet.

Mr. Carter sighed.

"Holy drek! Diablos?!" exclaimed the elf.

"So, where're we going?" Cypher asked.

* * *

When you mention Downtown Seattle to any tourist it invokes images of the Aztechnology Teochali, the former Renraku Archology, the Space Needle, and the bright lights and rich clubs like Dante's Inferno, The Gravity Bar, and Club Penumbra. It is the glitz, the glamour, the never ending nightlife, and parties that last until dawn.

Mentioning Downtown never invokes some of the realities of the city the same way mentioning Redmond does. Only those that have actually travelled the backstreets and dark alleys know that not all of Downtown is sparkle and polish, that there are places where the shadows hang and the refuse collects in corners forever uncleaned.

Their destination was a hole-in-the-wall place called Mike's Deli that was not too far away from Bitter Lake, an artificial puddle of a real lake. Even despite the traffic of the heart of Downtown the area around Bitter Lake did not smell too good. Cypher figured it might have to do with the recent acid rain and the lack of proper drainage.

Mr. Tony Carter had insisted on hosting a wireless chat so they could communicate while he led the way in his medium gray Dodge Ram. The old and battered van was far from winning any speed awards, especially when compared to the motorcycles Cypher, Seraphina, and the other elf were riding. What it did have was anonymity in being able to head down the streets and not draw attention like the three on their motorcycles could.

Introductions were also made while on the road. Tony and his little brother, James, were professional bounty hunters who usually worked through the District Attorney's office as well as Knight Errant and other bail bondsmen in collecting skippers, people who were out on bail for various crimes and failed to show up for their appointed court date.

James was one of those rare examples of goblinization, the event that had struck the planet on the thirtieth of April, 2021. Approximately one in every ten children, either _in utero_ or just after hitting puberty, spontaneously transformed into an ork or a troll, and there was no apparent rhyme or reason. Among others, Cypher wondered how things would have played out in Tehran if Ayatollah Hamidullah had waited nine months before declaring his jihad against all things magical and non-human. Intellectually speaking James had suffered from his transformation, as had many who goblinized, and his older brother had taken it upon himself to help and prepare him for the world, in particular how to use his strengths to his greatest advantage. For a troll that was almost three meters tall it was his literal strength. So far it seemed that he was following his older brother's lead.

The elf, Jerilyn Dyon or "J.J.", was about as new to the shadows as one could be. Even though she was actually more than a year older than Seraphina she pretty much lacked any knowledge of the streets and the shadows that everyone else already had. She did have her own vehicle, a Shuriken by Shiawase Motors, a lightweight motorcycle that could out accelerate and outrun the Suzuki Mirage or even the powerful Blitzen or Diablo. The only real advantage a Diablo had was that it could more easily take a beating and come back kicking. Seraphina had also more discretely told Cypher that her cybernetic hands were fake, though she did have bioware in her muscles and along her nervous system.

As for Cypher and Seraphina, since the others were using their real names, gave the names of Jason Griffith and Ashley Stepp, the fake identities they were currently using. These were one of two that Seraphina had that had a driver's license associated with it, and also that they figured the Neo-Anarchists did not know about.

The neighborhood itself was completely low income. Low income housing, low income businesses, low income everything. The buildings and homes themselves might have been nice once, decades ago, but now there appeared to be barely enough money flowing in to keep people living here, let alone make things nice again. They found a close by spot to park their vehicles, managing to take up only two full parking spaces for the van and motorcycles combined.

An old fashioned bell on a coil spring jingled when Tony pushed the door open. Built well before goblinization, James had to duck as he entered. Inside the ceiling was just barely high enough to let him stand without scraping his horns.

True to the name the place was a deli. Behind the counter was an elf with black, long, and stringy hair. He was working a meat slicer to cut pieces for a little old lady who was waiting patiently. Cypher figured it was not real meat, being some kind of lump of soy with plenty of artificial colorings, flavors, and a random colorization matrix applied to make it at least appear like real ham. When the elf behind the counter noticed them he grinned, paused his work just long enough to jab his head towards a door just around the counter and towards the back of the deli.

"We just go in?" J.J. softly asked.

Tony answered by walking on up to the door like he had done this many times before.

Cypher noticed a smirk on the elf's face as they walked past.

The door opened almost immediately to a staircase that went down and around to the building's basement. The lighting was rather poor, but to the unaided eyes for most everyone it would not matter. Only Tony would have had difficulty seeing, though Cypher figured the goggles he had put on would let him see normally.

The smell of the place also changed quite quickly as they reached the basement floor. Outside had the tang of acid on steel and asphalt, inside of stale air and stale meats, and downstairs the musk of body odor, overwhelming perfumes, and sex.

Walls had been put up around the load bearing members that held up the building, breaking things up into a hallway with rooms set off to the sides. Doors were nothing more than simple curtains, and those that were open were to show various girls in various states of undress and dishevelment; those that were closed did little to muffle the grunts and groans of sexual acts. Each doorway had an ARO tag with details about the girl inside and a list of programmable personalities a patron could choose from, running the gambit from timid housewife to schoolgirl to dominatrix.

"Maybe you two should head back." Tony suggested.

"And you think this is our first time in a bunraku parlor?" Cypher asked back.

"Not place for kids." James added.

"This's gotta be the worst brothel, ever." Seraphina said. "Even the Jade Crane was nicer than this place, even if it were in the Warrens."

"Don't you mean the Barrens?" J.J. asked.

"The Aurora Warrens. Denver." Cypher amended.

"About as bad." Seraphina added.

Tony sighed.

Cypher counted a total of twenty rooms, ten to either side of the hallway, and that did not count what looked like a steel door at the far end. As they got closer he thought he heard someone scream. His running empathy program heavily favored pain and terror with the sound.

"Mother fucker." Seraphina muttered, pushing her way to the front. Cypher was quick to follow.

"Hang on you two…" Tony started to say.

Cypher could feel it when Seraphina began gathering power for a spell. She drew in more than enough for it to bleed into her aura, into reality, expressing as a nimbus of flames that danced about her body. To be on the safe side Cypher stepped up to her side, drawing his Predator.

Flames appeared around the door, and at first Cypher thought she was trying to burn it down. Then the door shook against its joints and lock, twisting like mad to wrench itself free. It flew aside to reveal the room behind. Wasting no time Seraphina rushed in with Cypher just about at her side.

Inside was a young looking girl with curly black hair strapped down to a table, stripped naked with her back splayed open like a side of beef. An Asian looking man was looming over her, wearing surgical gloves and mask of a nauseating blue color. With him were two larger men wearing cheap, off the rack suits that were ill fitting on their bulky bodies.

Last year, practically to the day, the two had been picked up by New York's Child Protective Services on a random tip that they were being abused. Ironically they had been dumped into a foster home where the kids there actually were being abused. Last they had checked things had been changed for the better for those kids, but partly after they had returned with a vengeance. And Cypher shot the ork that had been pimping the kids out.

And this time it was Seraphina's turn to act. Flames danced about her body just before they appeared around the two larger men. They were lifted up off of their feet and flung into the wall behind them. She gestured as if throwing something over her shoulders, and the two went flying into the opposite wall.

As if the two larger men were not there, Cypher stepped up to the table, holding his Predator on the man in the surgical garb. "Be good, set the tools aside, and step away from her." he ordered.

"Awe, drek." cussed Tony.

"If I don't finish she'll die!" he excitedly said.

"Then let him finish!" cried J.J.

With his thumb Cypher set the hammer back on his pistol. "Step away or I will shoot you." Cypher told him.

Tony sighed. "Do as the kid says." he told the doctor. "James, I think these two are ready for a ride. And Jason, I hope you know what you're doing."

"Ash, check her out." Cypher said. He kept his gaze, and aim, on the surgeon as he stepped away empty handed, and could only imagine the surprised looks on the faces of the others as Seraphina stepped up to the operating table. Deep down he hoped she knew enough to help the girl.

"What's going on?" asked a gruff man's voice.

Keeping his Predator aimed on the surgeon, Cypher turned to look at who spoke. He saw a sweaty looking and highly disheveled man standing by the door, still pulling up his pants.

"You'd best get going." Tony told the man. "Unless you want to talk to the Knight when they get here."

That seemed to motivate the man well enough to leave.

Through his Predator, Cypher saw the surgeon twitch as if to make a run for it. He did not even squeeze the trigger, firing the pistol with a thought. The man spun when he got shot, slamming into a wall and slumping to the floor. It had been a grazing hit, but he pulled his mask off before putting his left hand to where he was hit in the arm.

"Awe, did that hurt?" Cypher asked in a condescending tone.

"You… You shot him?" J.J. asked.

"He'll live." Cypher told her.

Again Tony groaned. "At least we'll get to question him."

Switching his Predator to his right hand, Cypher kept it aimed at the surgeon as he turned to face Seraphina. He slipped a pic of the man and started a search using his face.

"I can undo this, I think." Seraphina told them, pulling a clean pair of gloves and a face mask from two nearby boxes.

"And if you don't do anything?" Tony asked. James had stepped up to his older brother, handing the man a pair of Ares Predator IVs and a bunch of spare magazines. Cypher figured they had belonged to the two goons guarding the doctor.

"She bleeds out."

The girl started crying more.

"Do it." Cypher said, looking sideways to Tony. He looked quite concerned, but he could not tell if it was also from doubt of Seraphina's skill or not.

"Can't you, you know, knock her out or something?" J.J. asked.

"There's no anesthetic other than some local stuff she's already on," Seraphina answered, picking up the tools that Tojiro had set down, "and I can't give her more 'cause I don't know how much she's already been given. Too much'll kill her."

"You sure you know what you're doing?" Tony asked. About then Cypher got a hit on the face, Christopher Tojiro from the University Of Washington School Of Medicine. He loaded up a few hacking programs as he started analyzing the university's matrix defenses.

Seraphina did not answer while she worked, focused wholly on the girl's open back as she removed a tiny staple like object from her spine. Meanwhile Cypher had finished his scan and started looking for a breach in the university's firewall. The first level defenses were decent, and probably could give Seraphina a challenge if she tried it by herself.

"Kinda looks like she knows what she's doing." J.J. commented. _Clink_ went another staple.

"She was pre-med, before the shadows." Cypher said for Seraphina, his custom exploit program finding a vulnerability as he spoke, and was already pushing through for security level access. "I honestly don't know how far that means, but she was in high school then." Once inside he did a search on the name, looking to bring up Tojiro's academic transcript.

"High school?" Tony asked, "You're saying she's some kind of child genius?" _Clink_ went a staple.

"No, I'm not." Cypher answered, stepping aside as James walked up to Tojiro. The troll was not too gentle when he hefted the man up to his feet, prying his hand away to cuff them behind his back. He holstered his pistol once Tojiro's hands were secured.

"They never offered classes like that when I was, what, ten?" J.J. said.

"Guess kids these days get it easy." muttered James.

"Get it easy?" Cypher growled, "You think we've got it easy?" He practically stomped up to James, continuing, "People at a meet look at me and see a snot nosed little brat that needs a hand to hold and a diaper to change! I gotta work my ass off to prove I'm just as capable as any hacker! Better even! People look at you and they see a big strong troll, and you ain't gotta prove shit to anyone you ain't, you…"

"Cypher!" Seraphina yelled.

He stopped his ranting, finally taking stock that he was literally staring down a troll that was twice his size. Then he felt it, the pull of energy for a spell. He had apparently cast a levitation spell on himself, lifting himself up a meter and a half so he was eye level to James. Carefully he floated himself away and back down before releasing the pent up energy for the spell. The look on James's face told him that his little tirade had actually scared the much larger troll.

"Right, so if you've got something to help prove yourself…" Tony said, letting his words trail off.

Cypher glanced back to his connection in the University node. The search had brought up a file on Christopher Tojiro, and the transcript he saw did not surprise him. He copied the file to his implanted commlink and logged off. With a thought he accessed the few linguasoft programs he had loaded on his implanted commlink, launching one for Japanese and setting it to a real time translation. In near perfect Japanese he said, "«You failed to become a doctor in school, Tojiro- _kun_ , so now you butcher little girls?»"

Tojiro's more lackluster gaze suddenly sharpened to bitter hatred as he now glared at Cypher. Cypher's response was utter indifference.

"What'd he say?" asked J.J.

"My Japanese is a bit rusty," Tony said, "but I think he just called our guy here Tojiro, with an insult. Something about… flunking medical school?"

"Got his transcript from the University Of Washington." Cypher told them.

"«Bastard! I am a doctor!»" yelled Tojiro. Cypher responded by flipping Tojiro off.

"So… how…?" J.J. tried to ask.

"He used an honorific for a little boy when saying Tojiro's name, that much I'm sure of." Tony answered.

Cypher took the transcript file and sent a copy request to Tony's commlink. He accepted the file. Tony's eyes were soon bouncing back and forth, scanning an ARO that only he could see.

After a minute or two, with nothing to fill the silence except for the occasional clink of another implant being removed, Tony finally spoke. "Not sure what her grades were like but it looks like his grades were really bad. So, let's get to the brass tacks." He looked at Tojiro and asked, "Tojiro, what do you know about a person that goes by the name 'Junior'?"

Tojiro kept his mouth shut, looking away to nothing in particular, though Cypher noticed it was decisively away from Seraphina. Cypher's runnining linguasoft also pegged a note about the lack of an honorific in using Tojiro's name, to be either taken as someone familiar with the person or as an insult. Seemed clear what the intent was.

"Well Tojiro- _kun_ ," Cypher said with a sigh, "if you're not gonna talk, then you're no use to anyone and we might as well kill ya." He pulled out his Predator again.

Tojiro's attention quickly turned to Cypher. "Alright! Alright!" he cried, "I'll tell you!"

Cypher holstered the Predator.

"I never met him," Tojiro told them, "but someone representing Junior came months ago, offered to 'invest' in my business in exchange for a cut. I only had two girls, but I got more thanks to his cred. He never comes, just sends his mooks to come once a month for their share."

"And that's it?" Tony asked.

"That's it, _honto_."

The lie detection software Cypher had running, tied to the simrig in his skull, noted no indicators for falsehood. Tojiro also seemed too scared, and spoke too quickly, to have come up with something like this on the spot, so Cypher figured the greasy excuse of a street doctor was probably telling the truth.

"Well, you know you're out of business now, right?" Tony asked.

"Couldn't cut the grades, so you just go fuckin' 'round with puppet chips?" Seraphina asked, "I should just ash ya right now."

"He ain't worth it." Cypher told her. He looked over to Tony, and could see his mind working. Not just about what to do with Tojiro, which was easy, but about the two of them right now. To Cypher it looked like the man was still trying to process and accept that they were not kids, or at least not normal kids anyway.

"So… what're we gonna do?" J.J. asked.

"I sent a message to Tosh about this place," Tony answered, "so we wait here for Knight and EMS to get here."

"I should be done by the time they get here." Seraphina said, tossing aside the tools she had been using. She picked up a needle and a spool of what Cypher figured was suture thread. To the girl she said softly, "You'll probably feel some tugging and tightness, but it'll be alright." The girl simply whimpered.

"What about the others?" Cypher asked.

"I saw a bunch of men leaving after that first guy came in here." J.J. said.

"And the elf at the front's probably long gone by now." Tony added. "We won't bother chasing them down. Not worth the effort."

By the time Knight and the EMTs arrived Seraphina had finished closing up the girl's back and had worked a healing spell as well. Still they took no chances as they prepped a gurney for her, wrapping her up in clean sheets and securing her on her stomach before hauling her out. Cypher was glad that no one asked who had done the surgery, figuring they would not have believed it at all that a ten year old girl had done it.

Tosh had also apparently given the Knight officers a heads up about them, too, as aside from a few basic questions about what was happening there was no pressing for details or scanning of IDs. Tony did most of the talking, and then they were back outside and on their own.

"Great, a dead end." muttered Seraphina as everyone walked to their vehicles.

"We do have a few more places to check out." Tony told them. "Not like we were going to score a jackpot on the first place we visited."

"And if they're Junior's, we bust up enough he'll notice." James added.

Part of Cypher was glad that James was more than keen enough to understand this tactic. The troll may have been a little slow, but he had a sharp cunning to him.

"Which means, what?" the more uneducated J.J. asked.

"Junior's first and foremost going to be a business man." Tony told her, "When the money stops coming in he's going to start asking around who's doing it."

"And either he'll send some leg breakers out to try and kill us," Cypher added, "or he'll send us an invite to try and lure us in and kill us."

J.J. looked like she was either going to vomit or faint.

"Yes, sometimes it's really like the trids out here." Tony said.

"Let's just get to the next place, okay?" asked Seraphina.

* * *

The second place was not too far from Mike's Deli, though the quality of the neighborhood had gone down. It was like a little piece of Redmond got dumped in Downtown. The address belonged to an ancient, decrepit looking apartment building that appeared to have survived World Wars one, two, and three. The windows lacked any glass but several were boarded over. Other buildings on the block were looking the same. The street lights did not work and the shadows were growing longer as the sun continued to descend in the west.

There was little sign of any modern tech, just a few RFID tags that prompted AROs of "Keep Out" and "Condemned" as they approached the building.

And it was not just one building, either. Several buildings shared the same rotted look. But despite the caution signs Cypher was still able to notice an occasional face peeking out between the boards that tried to cover up the windows.

"Been to a lot of parties where I felt underdressed." Cypher said as he pulled his helmet off, "First time I felt _over_ dressed for an occasion."

No one had made any effort to try and hide themselves. There was no real point to it. Depending on the people in the vicinity, all it would have taken was for one person to notice them and in minutes everyone would have known about a bunch of cleaner city folk trying to sneak about the place.

James walked up to the door first, pushing relatively gently on it, easing it open as it barely hung on one hinge. Tony was right beside him, and Cypher noticed the Ares Light Fire 70 that now hung at his hip.

Slowly everyone walked in, not only careful because of the condemned warnings but also for any potential ambush. In a pinch Cypher or Seraphina could have a pair of custom made laser pistols in their hands, provided neither of them jumped to their combat spells first. The first room looked like the lobby of an apartment building or maybe a hotel, Cypher was not quite sure. The air smelled musty but not stale, and thankfully lacked any odor of alcohol, piss, or shit.

"Anyone here?" Tony finally called out very loudly, "We're just here to talk!"

From around a hall corner shambled a man, human, wearing off-the-rack clothing that looked beyond well worn and was probably last cleaned when Dunkelzahn had been campaigning for president. Among his attire was a green stocking cap that he had pulled down over his ears. He moved slowly and carefully, not to avoid tripping on anything but to make sure that his presence was well known to be nonthreatening so hopefully no one would shoot him.

"Y… Y… You're makin' p… p… people nervous." he stuttered.

"We're looking for someone." Tony said, "Someone called… Junior."

Cypher could see the other man had a really bad poker face. Recognition lit up in his eyes like a cop car spotlight. "I… I… I might know s… s… somethin'. B… B… But not for n… n… nothin'." He made sure his lie detector program was running, bringing its ARO around to see.

"How much ya want?"

"T… T… Twenty nuyen."

Tony seemed to believe him, pulling out his commlink to openly fiddle with the controls. Cypher could see the other man's eyes light up just before he pulled out a battered little Sony commlink, noting that his hand was much steadier than his tongue.

"L… L… Lots o' chipheads c… c… crashed here. D… D… Dealers came by lots, a… a… all the time. N… N… Never touch that drek m… m… m'self. F… F… Fries the brain, a… a… an' lets Deus getcha! D… D… Deus got one! Th… Th… They fought, a… a… an' someone got sh… sh… shot. D… D… Dealers left last w… w… week."

The problem with figuring out a falsehood relies on whether or not the person is knowingly telling a falsehood. If someone is just a touch crazy and honestly believes slotting BTL chips will let a long dead artificial super intelligence into your brain, then that statement is going to come off as true, no matter how crazy or impossible everyone else knows it to be.

"And the chip heads? They left after that?" Cypher asked.

"Y… Y… Yeah." the man said.

"And what happened to the one that got shot?" Tony asked.

"G… G… Ghouls. S… S… Space ghouls! B… B… But I found s… s… somethin', somethin' sh… sh… shiny! I might s… s… sell it, but not ch… ch… cheap!"

"So how much do you want?" Tony asked him.

"A… A… A thousand!"

Tony whistled.

"That's… a lot." remarked James.

"Too much." Cypher added.

"O… O… Okay. N… N… Nine hundred."

"Don't suppose we can see it before we buy?" Tony asked.

The man shook his head. "E… E… Eight hundred?"

"Bet it's small." Cypher said, "If it's really that valuable to ya you wouldn't leave it lyin' 'round somewhere it could be found."

"F… F… Five hundred?"

Tony shook his head. "How 'bout eighty?" he asked, "Makes what I gave you already an even hundred."

"Deal!"

Tony fiddled with his commlink again, and once the money was transferred the other man carefully walked up to them, slowly reaching into his pocket to pull something out. It was not a gun, and in really bad light it could almost be mistaken for a grenade by the shape and size of it. Tony accepted it anyway, and held it up to look at it in a better light.

It was the badge of a Knight Errant officer.

"Here," Tony said, turning to Cypher and tossing the badge to him, "check it out. Work your magic."

Cypher snatched the badge out of the air with his left hand, juggling it with his fingers to flip it over to better look at it. His running sensor software received all the details about the badge through his eyes and implanted Transys Eternal Memories simrig, and with a thought he opened up an ARO to Knight Errant's public network to search for the owner of the badge number.

It did not take long for him to get a result. "It's the missing officer's badge." he announced, looking up to Tony. He tossed it back, and Tony caught it just as easily. "It's legit."

Tony turned back to the squatter. "Okay, so what's this got to do with Junior?" he asked him.

"W… W… Who?"

"You very well know who," Cypher growled.

"And you'd better tell us the chip truth or the very least of your worries is that you'll lose that hundred we've paid you." Tony added, "See those two kids over there?" He paused long enough for the guy to lean over a bit to look at Cypher and Seraphina. When he nodded Tony continued, "Junior was backing a guy responsible for the kidnapping of a friend of theirs. We found her, barely in time, her back sliced open like a side of beef. They didn't take it too well, and the guy that Junior was backing is on his way to a hospital with a few gunshot wounds and third degree burns over most of his body."

He leaned back over to look around me at the Cypher and Seraphina again, but he looked a little confused.

"They're magic." Tony told him, "The redhead's got a real fiery temper. Literally. She just looked at the guy and he burst into flames." When he didn't look convinced Tony added, "Maybe a de…?"

Seraphina had already lifted a hand, and a torrent of flame rushed past Tony and the other man, scorching the wall down the hallway the squatter had just come from. Cypher could feel it, the power in that spell, and could tell she had cast it more for show than anything.

But it worked. The man spun about to look down the hallway, breathing hard as if he had just sprinted a hundred meters for his life. Tony slapped a hand on his shoulder and he just about jumped out of his own skin.

"So, Junior?" Tony asked him.

"Th… Th… The one D… D… Deus got, he was l… l… lookin' fer Junior."

"And the other dealers?" Tony sternly asked him.

He suddenly looked afraid for his life. "I… I… I d… d… don't n… n… know!" he cried.

Cypher simply growled his displeasure. " _He doesn't know anything more._ "

" _So, no Junior?_ "

Tony stared the squatter down, scrutinizing what he had said. Then he turned his attention to Cypher and Seraphina.

"Looks like all we got was that badge." Cypher said.

"So another dead end." Seraphina added, "Let's go."

"Guess it's your lucky day." Tony told the squatter, turning to head for the entrance.

"You're taking orders from them now?" J.J. asked.

"No." Tony answered, waving a hand to signal everyone else to follow him. "But so far they're not seeming to be so green as I thought."

Cypher let the briefest of smiles turn up the corners of his lips.

" _Something's different._ " Seraphina silently told Cypher. " _I can see it in his aura. Especially when he last looked at us._ "

" _He's got headware, and I've not been listening outta courtesy. Could've asked someone about us._ "

When they reached their vehicles Tony turned to them and said, "So… Cypher and Seraphina. Any idea on when you two were gonna come clean to us about who you really were?"

"Who?" J.J. asked.

"Prob'ly never if he hadn't lost his temper at the deli." Seraphina flatly answered.

Tony casually leaned against the side of his van. "These two really aren't some novice child runners." he said. "In fact they're known as the _Fallen Angels_ and they've got quite the bounty on their heads. Neo-A's're willin' to pay a lot of money for these two. Can't get that far if you're bumbling around in the dark."

"Thirty thousand nuyen for either of us. Alive." Cypher told them.

"And a fifteen thousand bonus if we're together." added Seraphina, frowning.

"Whoa, holy drek!" cussed J.J. "I could buy two more bikes for that!"

Cypher's eyes narrowed as he looked at Tony and James. He was not worried what J.J. might try and do. The more real threat was from Tony and James.

"Naw, I wouldn't." Tony said quite casually. "From what I was told it's not worth it."

Cypher did not relax. Seraphina said nothing but he was willing to bet that she was already planning on what spell or spirit to call upon if things went from bad to worse.

"But there's something you really oughtta ask." Cypher said, more over his shoulder towards J.J.

"Why're Anarchists willin' to pay so much for us?" Seraphina said, "Insulting as that bounty still is."

Tony grinned a little. "Was also told you'd feel that way." he said.

"I'd be scared drekless if someone was gonna pay that much for me." J.J. said.

"Meh, you get used to it." Cypher told her.

"So… why?" J.J. asked.

"Seems these two helped grease a Neo-A cell leader last year." Tony answered, "And they're mad as hell about it. And so far almost every bounty hunter that's gone after them's ended up dead."

"Almost?" Cypher asked.

"There was that guy in the mall last month." Seraphina said, "Tried to grab me, so I stunned him. He got the message."

"Oh, yeah, right."

"There's actually a few more than one." Tony told them, "Well, your rep in those circles's growing about being hard to capture. Problem's gonna be when someone gets really serious."

"Dead or alive." James added.

Cypher could not help but grin and snort before chuckling.

"Somethin' funny?" James asked.

"Just that we've had that before, too." Cypher told him. "We've got the scars to prove it."

"Then there's the four men who tried back in January." Seraphina said, "Awakened, the lot of them. At least two of them magicians."

"Actually caught us, but we escaped." Cypher added.

"Chased us across Tacoma through the night, never letting us get any real rest."

"Making sure the prey can't go to ground." Tony said.

Cypher nodded. "One of the guys was called 'Wolf.' I bashed his brains in during the last fight."

"Wolf." Tony said thoughtfully. "All awakened? Worked with a couple other guys? Guys that went by Gator and Bear?"

Cypher looked to Seraphina, who was already looking at him. She shrugged. He went back to his facial recognition program, which was set to automatically update pics of people with names whenever he happened to hear them. There was a massive list of "Unknown" names, but when he found a "Wolf" there was an associated "Gator" and "Bear" with it.

"Yeah, looks like it." Cypher told him. "Caught their names at some point."

"They died a few months ago." James said.

"Yeah. Too bad Gator didn't know when to quit. Usually caught his target, though." Tony added.

"What happened to him?" J.J. asked, sounding a bit nervous.

"I was too hot for him to handle." Seraphina answered with a little bit of sass and a lot of menace in her voice.

"Well, you won't have to worry about that with us." Tony said. "We're not crazy enough to try and turn you in for your bounty with the Neo-A's. So, ready for the next place on the list?"

* * *

" _You trust him?_ " Seraphina silently asked as they followed Tony's van to the next address. Despite the chat program Tony hosted for the five of them, they still used a private and heavily encrypted connection between the two of them.

" _He seemed sincere enough, but no, not completely._ " Cypher told her. " _He might change his mind if our bounty gets high enough._ "

" _At least he seems to believe we're not, how'd you put it, 'snot nosed little brats in need of a diaper change'?_ "

" _So far the only one here that seems to need a hand to hold is J.J. Not really sure she's cut out for this kind of work._ "

* * *

The third destination was back south and closer to the heart of Downtown, though a bit north of Salmon Bay. It was just close enough to the docks by the Ballard Locks for some prosperity, but also just in the right spot for a neighborhood just on the edge between prosperity and desperation. Cypher could even smell it in the air, still heavy with moisture but with the extra tang of metal, oil, and diesel exhaust mixed in with a bit of salt.

Tony parked his van a block down the street from a brownstone. They got a good look at it first as they drove past. The first floor windows were all boarded up, as were most of the second and third floors. Two trolls wearing the brown and gold colors of the Spikes lounged outside on the front steps, with a row of three Harley-Davidson Scorpions and two Honda Vikings (all troll sized) parked in a relatively neat row. The three parked their motorcycles behind the van.

"Open carry?" Seraphina asked aloud as she and Cypher dismounted their motorcycles.

Cypher took a quick look around. "Verily." he answered. Once his helmet was secured he popped his seat up to open the storage compartment beneath it, pulling out a black leather belt with a heavy revolver in a left handed quick draw holster, a Sheriff by Cavalier Arms. Its weight felt a little comforting, similar to the Warhawk he used to wear at his right hip before it was lost in New York City's East River last year.

Seraphina had also gotten something a few weeks ago, pulling out a dark crimson belt with a right handed quickdraw holster. In it was a heavy autoloader, a Violator made by Onotari Arms. Of course it was not the only handgun that she now owned, but it was the first that she had she would openly carry. Unlike the high powered revolver Cypher had put on, her Violator was loaded with ex-explosive rounds.

"Um, why the guns?" asked J.J.

"You saw the trolls back there?" Cypher asked.

"Kinda hard to miss."

"They're members of the Spikes." Seraphina said.

"They're not wrong." Tony added as he walked over to them. Cypher noticed that he still wore the Ares Light Fire 70 at his hip. A light pistol by itself would most likely make a troll laugh, but then depending on what it was loaded with could make a large difference. He guessed Tony would have some kind of potent sedative or non-lethal rounds loaded, like stick-n-shock or some kind of knockout drug laced with dimethyl sulfoxide, something that could still bring down a troll in one or two shots.

"You think we'll… need those?" J.J. asked.

"Hopefully not." Tony told her, "But when there are Spikes involved it's a good idea to at least look like you could be a threat."

James held out a hand towards J.J., a brown leather strap slipping out from between his fingers. She took it, and Cypher saw that it was a belt with a pistol holster to it.

"Put it on." Tony told her. "Without it they'll see you as something they can break like a twig. With it, well, maybe…"

"Maybe they'll take a second to think about breaking you like a twig." Cypher finished.

"Can make a difference if you're trying to run." Seraphina added.

"If we're lucky you won't even have to pull it." Tony told J.J. as she hesitantly put the belt on. The holster was set for a right handed person, and it looked to Cypher that the elf was at least right handed as well. She seemed rather uncomfortable with the weight.

"Draw it." Tony told her.

J.J. looked like she was going to be sick, but did pull the pistol. One of the running programs Cypher had tied to his senses held a database of many types of different weapons. With a thought he tagged the pistol J.J. was holding, and almost right away an ARO popped up into existence labeling it as a Morrissey Alta, giving him the general statistics for an unmodified version of the handgun.

"Just watch for that little red dot." Tony told J.J. as she held the Alta. "That's where the bullet will go when you shoot."

"That's it?" J.J. asked, looking down at the holster as she put the Alta back.

"No time to train." James said.

"And these two?" she asked, indicating to Cypher and Seraphina.

Without looking Cypher grabbed his Sheriff, drew it, and aimed it straight at J.J. He gave her a second to look, noting her eyes darting at Seraphina for a moment before jumping back to him. He then holstered his heavy revolver, again without looking to his hip.

"I'd say they know how to handle a pistol." Tony commented.

As the others started heading toward the brownstone, Seraphina silently told Cypher, " _Hang back just a sec, and call up a spirit now. Just in case._ "

It took more than just a second for Cypher to calm his mind, focusing his thoughts towards the realm of spirits. It did not seem too much different to him than when he reached out to compile a sprite with his technomancer abilities, but his magic was relatively weaker, his skill with spirits nothing like it was with sprites, and it took his second try to get a spirit of earth to respond.

 _I hear your call, summoner_ , Cypher heard in his mind.

It was less words or thought, but more impression that Cypher sent to the spirit, to hang close and be ready. He and Seraphina had to trot up quickly to catch up to the others as they reached the trolls at the doorstop.

Of the two trolls that were lounging, one was standing, leaning against the wall. He pushed himself off with his shoulders and cleared the steps in one stride to greet them. "What you want here?" he gruffly asked.

"We'd like to have a friendly talk with your boss." Tony told him.

Cypher noticed that neither troll was looking too pleased at the idea, and one of them kept eyeing J.J. pretty harshly. The previous leader of the Spikes, Lord Torgo, hated elves with a passion that was almost on par with the hatred Alamos 20K had for all things not human, and this had led to many fights between the Spikes and the Ancients, with that hatred running so deep as to also show in the logo for the Spikes as a severed elf's head on a spike.

But as time went on things changed, and Lord Torgo had been replaced as the Spikes leader by a minotaur with an indigo dye job who went by the initials BTO. The minotaur was much more moderate, and things had cooled off a little between the two gangs. Probably why neither troll jumped to pound J.J. into the sidewalk right there on the spot. Cypher wondered how any of the Spikes would feel if they learned that he and Seraphina were honorary members of the Ancients, or actually elves.

Then Cypher noticed the standing troll looking at him, or more accurately at the Sheriff at his hip. The revolver was by no means a small weapon, and made to look all the bigger due to his boyish size.

"Friendly?" the standing troll asked.

"It's a dangerous place out here." Cypher said. Then he patted the revolver, "I'm not keen on anyone trying to shove their dick up my ass."

There were a few tense seconds where no one said anything. Cypher was just starting to feel like he would have to draw on the trolls when the standing one broke out into a deep belly laugh. A grin crept up on his face, made bigger by the added laughter from the troll's buddy. He even laughed a little himself.

The standing troll finally calmed down his laughter, keeping a friendlier grin on his face. "Fifty nuyen each. Cover charge." he said.

Tony turned back to look at everyone else. He nodded.

With a thought Cypher pegged the troll's commlink and forwarded fifty nuyen to it. Once he had received a payment from everyone he stepped aside and pushed open the door for them.

The inside almost reminded Cypher of the brownstone they lived in while in Queens. The entire first floor was almost all open space, save for some furniture and a set of stairs along the left wall that ran upstairs. The furniture itself was close to troll sized, old and beaten.

Sprawled out on a couch was a troll, his legs hanging over one side, his head resting in the lap of a female troll. In oversized and overburdened chairs were two more trolls. All of them were smoking hand rolled cigarettes of something that stank to Cypher's senses.

But it was not just trolls that were living here. In a large chair himself was a dwarf, smoking a similar cigarette of his own. The chair itself looked like it could almost accommodate a troll, like the rest of the furniture, making the dark haired Caucasian dwarf look all the smaller. Like the trolls he also wore a brown jacket.

The dwarf's eyes were slightly glazed but they still focused on each of them as he looked over his new guests. "Whatchoo want? You don't look like our usual clientele." he said.

"We're looking for Little Bill." Tony said. Cypher had no idea where the name had come from, but guessed that the dwarf would be this Little Bill, and this particular dwarf looked like he would be below the one hundred and ten centimeter average height of a dwarf.

"Aye, I'm Little Bill." the dwarf told them, pushing himself to better sit upright. The trolls in the room started pushing themselves up a bit too. Whatever it was they were smoking apparently did not impair them all that much.

"My name's Tony." Tony said, holding out a hand.

"Right, Tony, whatdaya want?" Little Bill asked, looking up at the man but not taking the offered hand.

"We're looking for a person by the name of Junior." Tony told him, letting his hand fall back to his side.

"Aye, I know the name." Little Bill said, pulling his legs up beneath him to stand up on the chair.

" _There's four more trolls upstairs, and one's awakened._ " Seraphina silently told Cypher. He figured she had a spirit check out the upper floors.

"We'd like to meet Junior." Tony said, "I'm sure we can cut a deal."

"Now I'm not sure that we can." Little Bill replied, crossing his arms over his chest. Cypher noticed the dwarf taking a wider stance as he stood on the chair, and quickly glanced at the other trolls as they moved more upright. His emotive software flashed a warning icon, something that just reaffirmed to him that things were about to get messy.

" _I think we got trouble._ " he silently told Seraphina.

" _We're ready._ "

"There's always a deal we can make." Tony told Little Bill, "All we want is to talk with Junior."

Little Bill's expression soured quicker than milk in a cat's stomach. "No deal, no Junior." he declared, "Get them outta my sight!"

The trolls practically leaped on them, a scary prospect considering how much larger and massive a single troll is to a human or an elf, multiplied all the more compared to Cypher or Seraphina. J.J. shrieked as she tried to get away.

 _To me_ , Cypher told his spirit, reaching a hand out to where the spirit was. It was like liquid electricity flowing up his arm and into his body, the earth spirit merging with his body, enhancing it while they became one, his vision awash with new colors as the spirit opened up his senses to the astral world.

One of the trolls came at him with a baseball bat in one hand. Cypher was just a little slow to avoid the swing, taking the blow solidly to his chest. Even with his spirit enhanced body he had to give way to physics, the force of the blow not only knocking him off of his feet but slamming him into the wall by the door. He used the momentum of the blow to bounce off the wall, leading with his right hand to land a solid blow to the troll's stomach. Again physics reared its ugly head, his small mass not making the troll do anything more than flinch.

The troll's backswing came close, but Cypher ducked an attack that was already a bit too high. Being a bit short was an advantage at times, especially when he brought his left hand up in a hard backhand blow right up between the troll's legs. The troll howled in pain as he dropped to his knees.

Cypher wasted no time dashing off to the left side of the brownstone and the stairs. Already two trolls were thundering their way down. They paused when they saw him, the lead troll pulling a revolver. He launched himself up the stairs, turning his shoulder into the body slam against the troll's legs. It was hardly enough to knock the troll of his feet but more than enough to foul the shot. He followed up the slam with a hard blow to the knee. That was enough to get the troll to slip on the stairs.

And clear the way for his buddy above him to shoot Cypher. He almost got clear, the slug plowing into his left shoulder as he tried to jump off the stairs. It felt like he got punched by a tiny fist, making him twist and fall to land on the floor on his back.

Cypher vaguely heard a snap and hiss just before the entire room began filling with gray smoke. This was just a little less important than rolling away from the troll on the stairs that kept trying to shoot him. But his earth spirit was with him, providing him with a sudden burst of speed. He pushed himself back to the corner and practically leaped off the wall to nearly fly up the stairs, over the downed troll to bodily tackle his partner a few steps above him. This time it was the troll's turn to give way to physics as Cypher's forty kilo mass, multiplied by his enhanced speed, applied more than enough force to knock the troll back against the stairs. His momentum carried him past the Spike and up onto the brownstone's second floor. He ultimately slammed against a bedroom door, and quickly turning around he saw two more very shocked trolls. One of them, a female, he noticed had an iron gray pendant made to resemble a wolf's head. It was glowing brightly, white laced with red. As much as he knew it was a focus holding a health spell.

 _Her magic is greater than yours, but not by much. The bottled spell increases her speed._

And speed she had, lifting a hand and applying her magic and her will against him. Cypher brought his arms up in a gesture of defense and defiance, but her skill was much greater than his and he managed to push aside only a portion of her spell. Power pushed through his mind, addling his thoughts and clouding his vision. Still he kept his feet, and judging by her reaction that was a surprise to the female troll.

Cypher responded in kind, though his selection of spells was much more limited and his skill still lacking some. And like Seraphina he drew as much power as he could before unleashing a blast of thunder and lightning at the two trolls. Both of them were thrown back from the concussive blast, the wall to Cypher's left was crumbled in as if something massive had crashed into it, and the railings for the stairs to his right were smashed to splinters.

Putting that much magical power into his spell had its cost. Cypher knew how to channel the mana, how to guide it away from his mind and body more effectively, but he had called up too much power too quickly and too much of it had slipped from his control. He fell to his hands and knees, his whole body feeling like he was being bathed in magma as the excess energy dissipated.

Through blurry eyes Cypher saw the troll he had bowled over on the stairs. Their gazes locked, and while Cypher was feeling too sore and tired to do much more than just pant like a dog in the summer heat, the troll was sweating profusely.

"Cypher!" Seraphina yelled. She grunted as she scrambled around the trolls as they still lay in the stairwell. The top troll stayed where he was, content to pretend to be a rug as he watched the young girl rush to his side. She helped him to his feet, putting his right arm over her shoulders.

The Spike at the top of the stairs quickly scrambled to his feet, climbing the rest of the way up to get out of their way. The one that Cypher had kneecapped had help to stand back up and hobbled his way into the living room.

"I don't know what you did up there," Tony said as they came down the stairs, "but it really changed their tune down here."

"Had to bring out… the big gun." Cypher said, smelling the tang of a smoke grenade, his head starting to spin. He would have tasted the carpet if not for Seraphina at his side.

He also saw an earth spirit of rock and rubies standing watch over the two trolls that had been on the couch while James held a third in an arm lock. J.J. was breathing hard as she held her gifted pistol with both hands, aiming it straight at Little Bill. The dwarf was doing a good impression of a statue of Atlas, holding his hands high in the air.

Then he saw the reason why he could smell a bit of smoke but not see any of it. Through the astral its presence was much more noticeable, the glowing and swirling mass of an air spirit. He figured it had helped blow the smoke out of the room.

"Boss! Harry 'n Cindy're out cold up here!" a troll bellowed from the stairwell.

Little Bill stared at Cypher, who only managed half a shrug back.

"Just stay up there!" Little Bill yelled back.

"Right then," Tony said, looking to Little Bill, "care to tell us what you know about Junior?"

Only Little Bill said nothing, his eyes moving to Tony, then the barrel of J.J.'s gun, and back to Tony.

"I think you can relax, kid." Tony told her. "Besides, word has it this redhead here has more mojo than her boyfriend. If he plastered two trolls in one spell she'll probably be able to level the place by herself." Cypher grinned in amusement. Tony was actually not far from wrong.

J.J. eased her stance, but still held the pistol in both hands, letting her aim drop to the floor. Once he was no longer in danger of being accidentally shot, Little Bill also relaxed, letting his hands down.

"Junior contacted us 'bout three months ago." the dwarf told them, "Made us an offer: he supplies the drugs, the Spikes sell 'em and get a generous cut."

"You ever see him?"

"Never. Sometimes one of his men delivers, sometimes I go pick it up. When I've gone I'm sure he's been there, but I've only dealt with his men."

"And where've you gone for these pickups?"

"The Gravity Bar or Murphy's Law."

"And probably no way to get in touch with Junior otherwise." Cypher said.

Little Bill shook his head.

"Burner 'links and text messages?" Seraphina asked.

"Aye."

"Well then, I guess we'll be going." Tony announced.

J.J. was extra careful putting her handgun back in the holster, not moving a millimeter before making sure it was secured. James released his prisoner slowly, making sure the other troll did not just simply crumple to the floor. Seraphina's earth spirit simply faded from the material.

Tony was the first one back outside, with Seraphina and Cypher right behind him. Suddenly he felt really weak in the knees, almost falling over and taking Seraphina with him. He could feel the spirit draining out of him, the colors of the astral world fading away to nothing as the spirit left for whatever metaplane he had called it from.

"You okay?" J.J. asked, rushing up behind them to help him back to his feet. "What happened to you?"

"Just the one service?" Seraphina asked.

"Yeah." Cypher answered.

"Never saw a cat shaman channel spirits before." commented Tony.

"That's why he looked…" J.J. started to say.

"I ain't a cat shaman." Cypher interrupted. He turned to sit on the seat of his motorcycle, deciding to wait for the world to stop spinning around a bit before straddling the machine.

"Well you were possessed by a spirit, and I've seen witches and houngan at work with their spirits." Tony said, "But neither of them showed a cat totemic mask."

"My spirit guide ain't some pampered house pet." Cypher growled, glaring at Tony.

"Magic is power," Seraphina added, "not some hippy, tree hugger love juice."

"So… you're not shamans?" J.J. asked. "I didn't think wizards got spirit guides."

"They can, but not always." Tony told her. "But these two aren't quite the hermetic type, either."

"There's more?"

"Many more."

"Look, to us magic isn't just some code to be defined." Cypher said, "Trying to make some Unified Magical Theory is bullshit."

"Chip true, no matter your view on magic, that spell kicked your hoop." Tony said.

Cypher sighed, and nodded.

James stepped around from the van, handing Cypher a small bottle of water and a little paper pouch. "Pain killers." he said.

Cypher accepted them both. The pouch had the label "BAYER" on it and held two little pills.

"How do you know all this?" J.J. asked.

"We've worked with a lot of mages in the past." Tony told her as Cypher popped the pills, "Mostly hermetics, few shamans, and sometimes something different. Also gotten a feel for when they pull too heavily on the magic."

"Best anti-magic's usually another magician." Seraphina added.

"Usually. So, feeling well enough to ride?" Tony asked.

Cypher asked, "Where to?"

* * *

About the time the pain killers had taken effect was when they got to their next destination, a bar towards the western edge of the Downtown scene called Murphy's Law. Along the way Seraphina had told Cypher that his skin had taken on a gray metallic sheen, like it had been infused with iron or steel.

Murphy's Law was one of those places in Downtown that had been around for many, many years. So many years that it still had a real neon sign proclaiming the name of the place. It was a bar that most people patroned for quality pizza and beer above the seedy atmosphere of the place. The place also had a reputation for secret rooms in the basement for high-stakes card games. Over time the quality of the food and drink had not wavered, though the haze of smoke and stench of stale beer continued to slowly seep deeper and deeper into the place. Still the place continued to draw steady business, and being within easy walking distance of the Gates Undersound Hotel helped to draw some of the tourist crowd.

But tonight was different. They had to circle around the block once to find a place to park as Knight Errant had blocked off the intersection of Cedar Street and Western Avenue, flashing red and blue lights washing out the glow of the bar's neon sign. And not just from half a dozen police cars but several ambulances too. The pulsing blue light helped to highlight the blood that stained the road while the red seemed to help cover it up, but neither could do anything for the dead and wounded that littered the street.

It also prompted everyone to stow their obvious handguns with their vehicles. Legal or not, most people did not openly wear weapons while Downtown.

Cypher started to feel a little sick to his stomach, and it was not the pain killers wearing off already. Less the flashing lights this looked to him like a scene from a war documentary, only with the smell of spent gunpowder and blood added in to enhance the realism.

"Athack's here." James told them. He led the way up to an ARO police line.

Noticing them Tosh walked straight over to them. "What're you doing here?" he demanded.

"Following up on a lead." Tony answered.

"What… happened?" J.J. asked. Cypher glanced over to her, and noticed she was looking a little green.

"Mob war." grumbled Tosh. "We're just getting the pieces 'n surveillance." Scowling he motioned for them to follow him into the marked off scene. He led them over to a pair of gurneys next to a DocWagon ambulance, and Cypher noticed there was a small form underneath the bloodstained sheet of one of them. He was careful enough to grab the sheet where it was not stained, and pulled it back to reveal the bashed in face of an elf girl that was probably not any older than seven.

"She and her mother were coming home from a shopping trip." Tosh told them, "Mom took a stray bullet to the side of the head, and the girl hit the side of the car." He pointed to a dark green GMC Commodore where it had crashed at the far side of the street.

Cypher felt Seraphina press tightly to his side, and he put an arm around her to try and comfort her. His eyes locked back to the girl's body, noting she wore a sky blue coat and had straight raven black hair, both now stained with her own blood.

"I think… I'm gonna…" J.J. went before rushing off.

"God damn it!" bellowed Tosh. He spun and punched the side of the ambulance. An EMT noticed this, looked Tosh over once, and clearly decided to say nothing about the dent Tosh had made in its side.

Tosh turned on them, still pissed and looking much more feral. "I want this guy!" he barked, "You've got your job!"

"How many…" Cypher started to ask.

Tosh growled before speaking. "Thirty-two dead, including eight from the Finnegan family and nine from the Shotozumi-Gumi. Even more wounded."

Cypher looked down at the troll's feet, gritting his teeth as he felt a growl rising up in his throat. Seraphina tightened her grip on him.

"What about security footage?" Tony asked.

"Over here." Tosh grunted.

Seraphina did not leave his side as Tosh led them over to a Knight Errant marked van. Tosh rapped much more gently on the back door. After a brief pause it opened from the inside by a scrawny looking kid, half of his head shaved bald and the other half dyed in a crazy array of colors. He had numerous piercings in his nose, ear, and lips as well as tribal styled tattoo markings around his neck. The rest of his clothing could be best described as an attempt at punk, though the fluorescent purple/pink of an anarchy symbol on the left sleeve of his blue synthleather jacket did not help.

"Tagger," Tosh said, "you get the surveillance yet?"

"Uh, yeah, but it's not much." the half bald kid said, sounding even younger than Cypher would have first guessed.

"Just keep your head out of Atlantis, you ain't bein' paid to play games." growled Tosh. "Give the kid here a copy of all the surveillance, 'n make sure you set the record straight."

"Uh, yeah boss." Tagger replied, giving Cypher an unsure eye.

"Maybe be easier if I jacked in?" Cypher asked.

"Uh, yeah, yeah." Tagger answered.

Cypher slipped from Seraphina's side and climbed up into the van. Like the crime trids it was decked out with a lot of electronics along the driver's side of the interior.

"Any one of those ports." Tagger told him, indicating to a collection of data jacks next to a physical keyboard. Cypher pulled the plug from its housing in the back of his skull, along with plenty of lead line, and jacked into one a random port.

"Alright, just give me a sec…" Tagger started to say, turning his attention to his own equipment.

The first thing Cypher noticed was the typical ping of data as his commlink and the surveillance computer began to communicate. It was immediately followed by a quick handshake, then a scan of his equipment.

"Whoa." muttered Tagger, "That's some serious…"

"Just give me the footage before I backhack you for it." Cypher told him.

"Um, yeah, okay."

Once the upload was completed Cypher pulled his connection to the van, letting the fiber optic cable reel itself back into his skull. It took only a thought to open up the file, creating multiple small AROs for each camera recording contained in it. Everything was already synchronized for playback, and as he hopped back down to the street he noticed there was a whole lot of nothing useful. He and Seraphina walked back together to the others. J.J. was back with Tony and James, still looking a little green as she held onto James to keep standing. No one bothered them as they left the scene.

Once they were well out of earshot, Tony asked, "Find anything useful?"

"Nothing more than someone did a decent job wiping a lot of trideo." Cypher answered. "Got bits and pieces of what happened, but I doubt there's anything to tag Junior in it."

"Junior's smart. He won't be here." James said.

"After a mob-yak shootout, of course not. The big players'll be gone and the thugs that can afford to go to jail'll be left behind for the roundup." Cypher said.

"So we hit the next place and hope that nothing's happened to drive our target to ground." Tony said.

* * *

The Gravity Bar was much closer to the heart of the Downtown club scene, and at the right time during a winter day would be in the morning shadow of the A.C.H.E. They had to park a few blocks down from the bar.

For a Friday night it was strange to Cypher that there was no line to get in. There were a few people standing about outside, all dressed quite nicely and fashionably.

Also at the door was a large ork in a suit and mirrored sunglasses. Cypher figured he was the club's bouncer.

"Hey, um, I can't go in there." J.J. announced. Everyone else stopped and turned to look at her.

"Any reason why not?" Tony asked.

"Well, um, see, I'm only nineteen. I, uh, I mean I… I'll be twenty next month."

"That's all?" Tony asked.

J.J. looked shocked at the question. "That's all?" she asked back.

"He can't stop you from going in." Tony told her, "And it's also not some private club so they can't legally discriminate against you for any reason."

"But that's a bar!"

"Just don't order anything with booze." Cypher told J.J.

"Seattle law does say you have to be twenty-one to drink, and they can legally refuse to serve you anything with alcohol," Tony added, "but you can drink water or any sodas, even at a bar."

"You're sure?" J.J. asked.

"Shit, this ain't the first bar we've been in." Seraphina said, "My third job took us to that really shitty hole in the ground south of the Warrens. Remember?"

"Oh, yeah, the one that ended up being a casino data steal." Cypher said.

"When was this?" Tony asked.

"'Bout two years ago." Cypher answered.

"We're way older than we look." Seraphina added.

"I'll bet." Tony replied, looking like he was not sure whether to believe them or not. "Anyway, point is you've been in bars before, even if you don't look legal to drink."

"Relax." Cypher told J.J. "The bad guys can smell fear."

J.J. nodded and fell in behind them as they walked up to the Gravity Bar's front door. The ork pulled out a MAD scanner wand from a deep pocket and gave it a wave over each of them. Cypher forced himself to be calm, not having had the time to try and hack the scanner to give a false report. It gave a tone on Tony at about where he would be wearing a concealed shoulder rig, and again for Cypher and Seraphina where they wore a Predator and an Ares Redline inside their jackets, but stayed quiet for James and J.J.

"Place's cool. Just keep the heat away." the ork told them.

No one said anything as they walked inside.

The interior was quite different than most clubs and bars that Cypher had been to. The lighting was low and synthjazz played softly from speakers concealed all over the place. The interior was two floors, with deep green carpeting covering most of the first floor. Most of the western side of the bar was dominated by the bar made of dark mahogany. At the far side, past thirteen tables and an open dance area was a set of stairs leading to the second level, a mezzanine with numerous couches and chairs with plush cushions of a rich wine red color. For staff Cypher counted three bartenders and half a dozen waitresses moving about, and about forty patrons in total. The air inside smelled clean, that dry filtered smell of air conditioning.

Still, there was something that sent a cool chill down Cypher's spine, something that just seemed to rub him the wrong way, though he could not quite figure out what or why.

"This way." Tony said, taking the lead as he walked deeper into the bar, making his way between the tables and the restrooms that were at the opposite side to the bar. The dance area had only a few couples, holding themselves close and barely moving to the slow music. He chose the stairway to their left, likely for no particular reason, and they all went up to the mezzanine. There they found a few couches and chairs grouped together that were empty. He took a chair for himself.

"So, how're we gonna do this?" Cypher asked as he and Seraphina both dropped onto a loveseat.

Tony's gaze swept down at the bar and across the mezzanine. "We relax a little, maybe have a drink." he told them, "A few people took a great interest when we walked in, so we let them have a little time to talk, maybe ask their boss about us."

"That's it?" J.J. asked.

"Ain't quite like the trids." Tony replied, "You don't just walk in, talk to the barkeep, and get all the info you need in a few minutes. His goons, if they're smart, would be expecting that."

"Think he knows by now?" Cypher asked.

"If he's got smart people, yes."

"I wonder just how smart." Seraphina commented.

"Well, word has it," Tony said, looking at Cypher, "you are supposed to be quite the hacker." He looked around the bar before adding, "Seems they got quite the eye in here. Would be nice to know what they've recorded in the last week or so." He then stood, saying, "C'mon James, let's go get some drinks." To J.J. he said, "Stay with them. Act like you're their babysitter while he works."

"While we work." Seraphina amended as Tony and James walked back downstairs. "And I like cherry!" she yelled after him.

With a thought Cypher opened up an ARO to track down the Gravity Bar's node. It was not all that hard as it was a public business. Then he checked his running programs and started off with a basic scan of the node. "Higher end, but doesn't look like they're running a whole lot for security." he said as he made an initial log in as a random guest.

"You blame them? Not like they're a mega." Seraphina said.

"True."

"Disarm and sneak in quick?"

"Not in VR. We can't make the drunk look work here." Cypher glanced at J.J. and noticed her confusion. "Don't worry. We got it covered."

It seemed to take forever working in the real world through an AR window, and Cypher did wish he could drop into VR to get away from the soft jazz music that saturated the place. Eventually the disarming program had neutralized the node's analysis program, helping to render them all the more invisible to their work.

Then came breaching the node's firewall, which again felt like it was an eternity to try and break through. So much longer actually that Cypher started to miss his ability to mesh the real and virtual worlds together so he could break into a network without physically looking like he was breaking into a network. Eventually he got in at an administrative level. He started looking around through the data within the node while he waited for Seraphina to break in. It took her almost twice as long to breach the firewall.

"Was it this much a pain in the ass when you started?" Seraphina asked him.

"Worse."

"Worse?"

"Yeah, didn't have… as good of software then. Would've either set off an alert or spent a few hours breaking in."

"Any place you'd like me to start?"

"Yeah, hit the pics and vids." Cypher told her, "I'm working through the accounting books right now. And just look, don't copy anything."

After looking around for a while they found a hidden file folder. In it they found files detailing both bribes and threats that Junior had given the bar's owner, Gary McCain. It also contained several trideo recordings from the internal cameras showing a Hispanic ork entering and leaving the club from the elevator by the main entrance. There were no recordings of this ork using the actual front door, and it looked like this ork in particular (the only consistent figure in each recording) was Junior based on the file names.

"Find anything?" asked Tony when he returned. James held a tray with numerous drinks on it.

"He's been bribing and threatening the club owner for a good while now." Cypher said. Having all they needed he closed out his connection to the bar's network.

"And he doesn't use the front door. Always comes out of the basement from the elevator." Seraphina added.

"We kinda think that the Underground's got an entrance in the basement." J.J. said.

"Makes sense." Tony said, sitting down after having passed around their drinks. "Fun part would be trying to get down to the basement and check."

"Can't we just use some other place, like the one under the Big Rhino?" asked J.J.

Tony shook his head. "A lot of the tunnels twist about before they reach the main caverns. We could end up a long ways from where he's hiding down there if we try a different entrance." He looked away, and Cypher followed his gaze to another group of couches on the mezzanine where four men were sitting.

"What is it?" J.J. asked, turning to look.

"Stop." Tony harshly ordered. "Just don't look. Kid, you got something?"

"Yeah, hang on." Cypher said. Looking at the men he used his implanted simrig to capture an image of the four and sent a file transfer request to J.J.'s commlink.

Speaking softly, Tony said, "There's about ten mooks in here…"

"Mooks?" J.J. asked.

"Mafia thugs." James answered.

The realization was quite clear on J.J.'s face.

"Relax. It's fifty-fifty if they know who we are or why we're here. Shouldn't be too hard to avoid trouble, especially if they don't know about Murphy's Law."

"Same family?" Cypher asked. After some suspicions of Angela Cairns they had done some research into the criminal organizations in Seattle. Again he felt a chill run down his spine, the same liquid ice water feeling as before.

It was no surprise that the Yakuza, Triads, Seoulpa Rings, Vory, and Mafia all had chunks of the Seattle underworld, and in the case of the Mafia there were three principle families. The top family was the Finnigans, led by Capa Rowena O'Malley, and word was she was more of a high-powered business woman than an old world gangster. Then there was the Ciarniello family, led by Vince "Numbers" Ciarniello, a man with the cold soul of an accountant and a calculator. Last, and certainly not least, was the Gianelli family, led by Joseph Gianelli, handled much of the Mafia smuggling and fencing in the southern part of the metroplex.

"Odds are too good not to be." Tony answered.

"At least it should be obvious that we're not…" J.J. started to say, stopping when Tony held up a hand.

"The _other guys_ back there could've easily hired _gaijin_ like us." Cypher told her. "And they won't look for evidence. Suspicion's all they'll need, or want."

"So how're we gonna get down there?" Seraphina asked. "They'll notice us taking the elevator down."

"And I'm thinking we probably should." Tony said, "I'll bet real money that the dwarf talked to him long by now, so he knows someone's tracking him. Drink up, then hit the bathrooms."

They were not in any rush to finish their drinks. Cypher figured the longer they stayed, making some idle conversation when someone walked by, might help put the Mafia thugs at ease. It seemed to take a bit longer for J.J. to look more relaxed, and he figured the novice elf had been expecting they would be in and out of the club in a matter of minutes.

It was close to twenty minutes from when they had first sat down, drinks now finished, that they left. Per Tony's suggestion they all used the restrooms to relieve themselves before he led them over to the bar. All the while, Cypher still had a slight chill feeling at the back of his neck.

After a short chat with one of the bartenders, partly to convince him that they knew there was an entrance to the Underground in the basement, and everyone had fronted a hundred nuyen, they were all led over to the elevator by front entryway.

 _The astral_ … Cypher heard whispered in the back of his mind, thoughts not his own but a voice both menacing and familiar. He turned to look out at the club, pushing his perceptions to the parallel astral world. Turned out spotting what was giving him that chilled feeling was not too hard to do.

At the edge of the tables closest to them was a spirit of man. It wore a long blue coat of some heavy material, a matching blue helmet that looked almost like it was a bell, and in one hand it held a truncheon. Its eyes blazed a bright blue like a clear summer sky, and it was clearly upset with his presence. If Cypher guessed that something was holding it back, some order or command, otherwise he expected it would have attacked him by now.

And up on the mezzanine, glowing around the shadows of the walkway, was another spirit of man, watching him with the same blazing angry eyes.

Cypher felt a hand at his shoulder, a gentle tug backwards. From the feel of it he knew it was Seraphina, so he slowly stepped back, keeping his gaze focused on the closer spirit. It watched him, making no move to attack, simply watching until the elevator doors closed between them. Only then did Cypher let his view of the astral world fade away.

"Everything alright?" Tony asked as the elevator began going down.

"Yeah. Yeah, it's chill." Cypher said.

"You sure? You looked like you were about to jump that couple there." J.J. said.

He turned to look at the others, but mostly to Seraphina. She looked a little scared, but a lot concerned. "I'll tell you later." he softly said to her.

About then the doors opened up to the basement. The bartender went first, leading them past a set of wine racks and between some racked shelving to the far end of the basement and into a room with a door labeled "Electrical Closet." In truth it was less a closet and more a small room, and back in a corner, was a trap door. The bartender produced a ring of keys, selected one, and used it to unlock the trap door, and their first steps to the Underground.

* * *

A lot of people have no idea just how huge and expansive the Underground really is. For most all they know are the tourist tunnels, the "Goblin Market" and other such caverns that are friendlier to Topsiders than most. Beyond all the more brightly lit areas and the matrix coverage is a labyrinthine maze of tunnels and other caverns for the residents of the Underground, and somewhere in that mix the true Goblin Market.

They had spent over an hour just asking questions, though Tony did most of the talking while his brother stood nearby. J.J. learned quite quickly just how friendly the locals were towards elves, getting the cold shoulder at the best of times. It was less so while they were in the Tourist Highway, but still Cypher noticed the scowling looks from some of the more grizzled residents.

"Is he really here?" J.J. asked when Tony and James came back from talking to yet another merchant.

"Probably." Tony answered, "But the community's so tight knit they're not gonna give us the chip truth."

Cypher noticed a young ork boy rushing up to them. "Hey, you the guys askin' 'round 'bout Junior?" he asked. The kid, even shorter than Seraphina, looked familiar. It took just a thought for his facial recognition software to go into action, and it returned the details on an ork boy named Pip.

"Yeah Pip, we are." Cypher said before Tony could say anything.

"Great!" Pip cried, his eyes lighting up. Then his gaze fell on Seraphina, and he suddenly turned very serious, for an eight year old. "You burn any Skraacha?" he asked her.

She shook her head. "They haven't tried to shoot me." she said.

"Oh, okay." Pip said, nodding his head slightly. "Good, I've been lookin' all over for you! Come with me!" He trotted off, looking back like he was expecting them to follow him. "Johnny Torinni wants to see you. Says he can help!"

"And where's Johnny?" asked Tony as they all started to follow Pip.

"The Gold Mine."

The Gold Mine was a prominent bar and club on the Tourist Highway, and Cypher noticed that the boutique and souvenir stand were still in business. The entrance was styled to look like the entrance to a mine, circa sometime in the 1700's, along with wooden crates, shovels, and pickaxes that all turned out to be fake and part of a fixed display, and a hand-lettered wooden sign above it that simply read "Gold Mine." And Pip led them in right on past the bored looking bouncer at the entrance, waving at the others to follow him.

"What's that about burning Skraacha?" Tony asked as they walked down the tunnel.

"First time we came down here we got caught in a fight between the Skraacha and Reality Hackers." Cypher said, "One of the Skraacha thought Ashley was one of 'em."

"Had to set him on fire." Seraphina added.

Tony apparently needed nothing more. The attack had made all the media outlets, so most everyone in the city knew about that fight.

The tunnel was short, dark, and dropped about a floor before reaching the nightclub proper. The club was dimly lit but well furnished. A large bar dominated one end of the club, with a raised stage for exotic dancers at the other end. Tables and booths were well placed all about, and neoclassic rock music pulsed from numerous speakers, giving rhythm to an attractive young ork to dance and writhe to. Pip slowed a bit as he snuck glances at her and the other women on stage.

The young ork ultimately led them to a booth towards the back. On the couch was an immaculately dressed Italian ork with olive skin, his tusks polished a pearly white that contrasted well against the dark blue and gold of his clothes in the low light. At his sides were two well dressed ork women, one Caucasian with short curly blond hair, the other a more petite (by ork standards) African with large gold hoop earrings and her straight hair tied back and high in a ponytail. When he noticed them approaching, he politely shooed the women away.

"Welcome, welcome my friends. How do you like my club?" he asked. Cypher gave him a good look, letting his facial and voice recognition programs record what they could through his eyes.

"Looking like you're doing rather well." Tony replied as he took a seat on the opposite couch. "You know who we're looking for."

"Oh, it's not just this place too." Johnny told them. Cypher looked away to scan the bar and the other patrons, "There's many more places that I have investments in."

"He's the richest guy in the Underground!" declared Pip.

"Maybe, but it's not the money that's important to me." Johnny said, pulling out a credstick and handing it to Pip. He mussed the young ork's hair before he rushed off. "No, I want this place to thrive. Not this bar, but the whole Underground."

"And Junior?" Tony asked.

"Tell you what," Johnny said, "despite being able to pay people I'm still a little short handed for a few jobs. Not that I can't pay, but…"

"The risk outweighs the reward." Cypher finished.

"Bright boy." commented Johnny. "He's right. Some of this is a bit dangerous. And I think I could use some people like yourselves to help pitch in. Honest to ghost, you help me out and I'll tell you what I know about Junior."

Tony sighed. "At least we've got some time. What's the job?"

"Probably jobs." Cypher added. "Too easy to have one and done." He gave Johnny a critical eye.

"You _are_ a bright boy." remarked Johnny. "Anyone ever tell you you're quite the precocious child?"

"Several times." he answered with a predatory grin.

"Ya gonna tell us, or are we gonna have to work these one by one?" asked Seraphina.

Tony gave her a sideways glance before looking back to Johnny. "She's got a point."

"It's nothing serious, and I'll need time to make some arrangements." Johnny told them.

Cypher sighed. Seraphina groaned just a little.

"Guess we'll take you up on the offer." Tony said.

"Great." Johnny said, showing a lot of teeth when he smiled. He pulled out his commlink and thumbed the interface. "Here's the address to a business of mine, Topside Construction. It's up north in Snohomish. It's nothing serious, really. Construction materials and supplies, but gangs have kept hitting the convoys."

"Protection and escort detail. Sounds easy enough." Tony said.

"I'll let the foreman up there know you're coming in the morning. He won't have a driver ready until then anyway." Johnny told them, "You can all go home and get a good night's rest for the job."

Cypher received a message from Tony, a text with the address for Topside Construction, 20030 Forest Park Drive, which put it just on the south side of the boundary between Snohomish and Downtown.

* * *

Leaving the Tourist Highway and getting back to the surface at Lordstrung's was not too difficult, though it took a little longer getting out of the luxury department store when Seraphina spotted something in the girls' clothing department and the summer clothes that were being put out by the staff. After a bit of time of wishful thinking they headed back out the way they had come in. The others were waiting for them.

"Got your window shopping done?" Tony asked.

Seraphina only glared at him.

"Anyway, there's a couple ways we can do this." Tony said.

"Split and meet at Topside in the morning." Cypher said right away.

Tony gave him a questioning look.

"Thinking of getting the Pack?" Seraphina asked. The Pack was their nickname for the collection of six GM-Nissan Doberman and two ATT Soldat drones, most of which Cypher had collected from various jobs in Denver two years ago. Only two had actually been purchased, one of them at a black market gun fair out in the middle of nowhere of the UCAS Sector in Denver. That drone, later named Ravage, had been a retired UCAS Army Doberman drone, and probably one of the luckiest purchases Cypher had ever made.

"Ya know, I still haven't gotten all of them fixed up." Cypher commented, "Naw, I think just three of them will do."

"Do I want to know?" asked Tony.

Cypher paused to think about it, then said, "No, probably not. At least, not unless it becomes necessary."

Tony sighed. He did not look pleased, and likely had an idea what Cypher was alluding to. "Fine. Let's hope we don't need them."

Cypher gave him a short nod.

"Right then," Tony said, "I expect they'll be wanting to get their cargo moved early, so let's try to meet up there by six in the morning."

They all went their separate ways. Cypher and Seraphina did not go to their home in Renton, but instead went to their hideout down in Auburn, so close to Puyallup and Tacoma that you could just about spit and hit either district depending on which way the wind was blowing. It was also where they kept most of their drones, their truck, and other provisions for that "just in case" kind of emergency situation. Along the way they stopped off at a twenty-four hour pharmacy store, at Seraphina's insistence, to pick up a quality medkit and supplies. At Cypher's insistence he footed the bill for it. When they got to their hideaway she used it to help treat the damage he had done to himself from the spell. He felt a lot better after her ministrations.

Together they checked over the three drones Cypher had planned on taking, Ravage, Rumble, and Frenzy. The latter two had a full load of explosive grenades in their under mounted Ares Antioch-2 launchers, but they all did not have a full load of ammo for their machineguns. He mentally kicked himself for not seeing to getting more ammo for them at some point.

Sleep did not come easy for Seraphina that night, her squirming occasionally waking the both of them more than once. By morning she finally confided in him that she kept thinking about the girls, the one at the brothel she removed the puppet chips from and the other little girl that died outside of Murphy's. Having no real idea of what to say all Cypher could do was hold her close while she fell back into a fitful sleep.

The next morning the three Doberman drones were loaded up into Ironhide's bed and different identity chips in their more disposable commlinks, with the other chips hidden inside of Cypher's cybernetic hand. They stopped off at a McHugh's for breakfast along the way, the still overcast sky slowly brightening in the east as they went. At least the weather predictions were calling for less rain.

Topside Construction was a large and bustling construction company not far off from the I-5 and 104 interchange. Part of the property was row after row of yellow-orange construction machinery of various types, further in were several warehouses that likely held various building materials within. Even at the early hour the place was already bustling with activity.

Tony and James were also already there, talking to a male ork wearing a button-up denim shirt, jeans, and a red hardhat. Next to him was a female ork with blond curly hair and a rather petite frame (for an ork), also wearing jeans, a heavier denim jacket, and a Seattle Screamers shirt underneath. Cypher told Ironhide to park just behind their van, putting on his goggles as the truck did as it was ordered. Seraphina put on her goggles as well.

"Glad you could make it." Tony said as they were getting out of their truck, his breath visible in the chill dawn air, "We just need our fifth and we'll be ready to go."

They did not have to wait long, hearing J.J. on her racing motorcycle driving up. She stopped at Ironhide's driver's side before killing the engine and getting off, the motorcycle balancing itself on its own two wheels.

"Right, now that we're all here," Tony said, "for the sake of good manners this is Jim Johns," he indicated to the ork in denim, "Liz Schneider," he indicated to the petite blond ork, "J.J., Cypher, and Seraphina." he finished, indicating to the last three in kind.

"Names kids these days have." Jim muttered.

"No, not free spirited parents. Just our nom de plume." Cypher replied.

"Oh, you're one of _those_ types." Liz said.

"Shadowrunners, actually." Tony said. "They may not look it but he's actually pretty good with computers and she's got a reputation for her magic. They'll be taking up the rear guard and network over watch. J.J.'s on point for a forward scout, and we'll be just ahead for whatever the need calls for."

"Almost sounds a little like too much on the trids." commented Seraphina.

"You can still learn some stuff from them." Tony countered.

"The route's pretty straight forward." Liz said, "We get on the I-5 right up here and take it down to the I-90 interchange down around the stadiums to get onto Alaska Way South and head up to the A.C.H.E."

"We got a map for this route?" Cypher asked.

"Sure do." Tony answered. A second later Cypher received a file prompt, an image file of a map and route to their destination just as Liz had laid out.

"What's really in the truck?" Seraphina asked.

"Concrete and plasticrete mixes, metal beams, wooden beams, that sort of stuff." Jim answered.

"Should be a cakewalk." Tony said.

"More like a milk run." Cypher amended, looking to J.J.

"Um, where are your bikes?" J.J. asked.

"Gave 'em the day off. Brought our truck instead." Cypher answered.

"And some other stuff, just in case." Seraphina added.

"You really think it's necessary for all that for construction materials?" Jim asked.

"It's more of the have and not need kind of thinking." Tony said. "Hopefully whatever they've got in their truck stays in their truck."

"Fine by us." Cypher replied.

"If we're all set now, I'd like to get going." Liz announced.

J.J. seemed a bit nervous about driving point at first, but seemed to relax some once they were on their way south on I-5 once Cypher had set up their group chat so everyone could talk to each other.

"Remember J.J., the hauler can't go anywhere near as fast as you can." Tony told her, "Keep to the outside lane and about eighty. This's completely legit and we're not in any rush."

Cypher glanced again at the array of AROs before him. One in the middle showed the trideo feeds from the front and rear cameras mounted in Ironhide with three more smaller AROs were off to his left, one for each of the Doberman drones in Ironhide's bed. They were currently showing only their ready status. The Dobermans themselves were ghosting, unlike Ironhide that had to broadcast an identification signal, and were set with modified transceivers to hide their connection to Cypher's implanted commlink. Seraphina, with a nearly identical commlink implanted in her head as well, had access to all of these trideo feeds, though how much attention she was paying them he did not know. Considering the vacant look in her eyes as she watched the city go by, odds were she was not paying them any attention at all.

No, odds were that she had at least summoned one spirit after sunrise. He thought he had felt something just before they had arrived at Topside. Figuring that another could be of some help, and he could use the practice, Cypher closed his eyes to focus on calling a spirit of his own, something fluid and quick. He could fell it as it came to him, a water spirit, flowing to him like a snake in water. Not so much in words but in feeling he knew it was there for one service.

"Called a spirit?" Seraphina asked.

"You could tell?" Cypher asked back, slowly opening his eyes to see the back of the semi truck's trailer.

"You're still closing your eyes when you try to call a spirit."

"Oh." he said softly.

"Just practice more." After a pause she asked, "How many services did you manage?"

"Just one, like the last one."

"Don't sweat it. Or, null sheen, I guess. I couldn't manage more than one or two when I first started…"

" _Drek!_ " J.J. yelled. Through the falcon drones Cypher could see her pulling her Shuriken into a sideways skid in an effort to come to a quick and complete stop. Just ahead of her it looked like someone decided to change lanes to make the North 85th Street turnoff and forgot to signal or check for traffic in the blind spot, and the resulting collision had just about blocked off all lanes of traffic. At least Tony in his van and Liz in her GMC Hauler had more than enough room to slow down.

"Hope Torinni's not in any rush." Tony commented. "That wreck looks nasty."

That's when Cypher heard the roaring engines, not through the window as many vehicles are sound resistant to muffle the sounds of humming tires, wind, and the vehicle's engine itself, but through the added microphones he had put in next to the tricked out cameras the truck used to see the world around it. It sounded like several motorcycle engines to him. They roared right on past Ironhide, seven of them he counted. Motion higher above caught his attention, and while seeing even an old MCT-Nissan Rotodrone was not exactly a rare sight, the way three of them were moving like they were shadowing the bikers.

" _We've got trouble._ " Cypher told the others.

" _Looks like Halloweeners._ " Tony added. " _I think they're interested in the truck._ "

Cypher growled just a little. "Red alert." he said aloud, a keyword for the Doberman drones and Ironhide. Then into their network he said, " _Liz, get to whatever cover you can in there and stay inside._ "

" _J.J., make sure you stay clear, get everyone else outta the way._ " Tony ordered.

Ravage was the first one out of the bed of the truck, with Rumble and Frenzy right on its flanks. As they came around to Ironhide's side Cypher could better see the Halloweeners, each in black leathers with orange bandanas tied around their arms, a flaming Jack-O-Lantern on their backs, and each wore a different kind of horrific Halloween mask. Most were handling their Suzuki Mirage motorcycles with one hand, holding AK-97's that had their stocks removed in the other. Already he was designating them as targets for the Dobermans.

The Halloweeners started introductions by shooting up the side of the truck.

 _Field of fire: clear_ , Ravage reported. It was not only networked with Rumble and Frenzy, but also through Ironhide's sensors to feed data into its tactical network software.

Cypher did not hesitate to give the order.

The go-gangers were understandably surprised when heavy machinegun fire erupted from behind them. They all dove from their bikes, making it hard to tell who got hit and who might have gotten lucky. Cypher gritted his teeth when he noticed a blinking red icon in Frenzy's ARO, its Ares MP-LMG reporting catastrophic damage from the first shot.

" _Shit, lost a gun!_ " Cypher cussed into the network.

" _Looks like they got air support. Focus on that, we'll take care of the rest._ " Tony replied.

Cypher checked the sensor feeds from the Dobermans and it looked like he was right. The three rotodrones were circling back and it looked like they were turning their attention to the Dobermans. He shifted their targeting to the aerial drones, and while Frenzy's machinegun may have been out of the action, its grenade launcher was still listed as ready. It had already switched over when it recorded the loss of its primary weapon. He gave the order to fire.

With a _thwump_ Frenzy shot first and while the lead rotodrone tried to evade it ended up taking the grenade directly. Its midair explosion was spectacular, immediately followed by a secondary explosion from its fuel tank. Ravage and Rumble followed up with a burst of machinegun fire of their own at the remaining two rotodrones, though their targets were able to evade the shots. The rotodrones tried circling wide, but Ravage was already coordinating with the other two. The move was too predictive, and the former UCAS Army drone and Rumble had their shots lined up, explosive bullets detonating inside the armored bodies of the flying tin cans. They both exploded in midair.

Ravage immediately went back to targeting the Halloweeners on the ground. _Field of fire: obstructed_ , it reported. Cypher did not need it to tell him when he saw Tony and James slugging it out with the gangers.

" _Great, we got the cops coming now._ " J.J. announced.

" _Shit, that was fast._ " Cypher remarked, " _Must've had units on the highway already._ "

Tony took a step back from the ganger he had just bodily thrown. " _You two pack it up and get outta here. We'll hang back and feed 'em a story._ "

" _Cutting comms._ " Cypher replied, ending the chat network.

With a few mental clicks Cypher gave the command to withdraw to the Doberman drones. Ironhide partly muscled its way out from behind the GMC Hauler, slowing just enough for the Doberman drones to jump up into the bed before gunning the engine for the getaway. The racing truck bumped aside a rather surprised Halloweener and crushed a Suzuki Mirage before making its break around traffic and the wreck. The I-5 ahead of them was relatively clear and the truck put its powerful engine to the use it was built for. Once it looked like they were in the clear he leaned back into his seat to relax.

Cypher had almost forgotten about the spirit he had summoned just a little bit ago. It was less in words and more in an impression of what he wanted: to know if there was pursuit. He got the feeling back that there was no one or nothing chasing them, and he could feel it was still with him. His next request of it took the one service it owed to him, helping conceal Ironhide from notice, which it would do until sunset.

The next available exit from the highway was a few kilometers further south, and at a more casual pace the off road racing truck pulled over to exit onto regular surface streets. Along the way Cypher cycled its colors, plates, and broadcasted access ID to something completely different. The Timberwolf left the I-5 a silver truck, and entered a quiet neighborhood a bright yellow with a few black racing stripes. It continued on at a leisurely pace towards Green Lake, turning south to go around a good sized recreational park. All the while Cypher kept glancing back to Seraphina. It did not look like she had gotten hit or anything, but she looked like she had fallen asleep. Ironhide had turned south onto Aurora Avenue North by the time she stirred.

"You okay?" Cypher asked.

"Yeah." Seraphina softly answered, carefully working out any kinks she might have had in her joints. "It takes a bit to get back if my body's moved."

"Oh, you went… projected?"

Seraphina nodded with a grunt. "It was easiest to see if they had magical backup." She stretched a little, pulling her left arm up against her head. "And they had a magician. He had a few spirits, so we took care of them." She switched to her right arm, mirroring the stretch. "Smart to have your spirit help hide us."

"You noticed?"

"Made it harder to find my body." She sighed contently as she put her arms back down. "So, what's the plan?"

"I guess we keep moving, hide, until Tony sends us a message." he told her. "Kinda hard to miss the grenade launcher after Frenzy had to shoot it."

"Yeah. You can blame that mage for it. That was no accident. Well, it sorta was."

"One of his spirits?" Then he remembered, where some techomancer sprites could cause computers to malfunction, so too could a spirit cause a more physical malfunction. A spirit could have caused anything to happen to make the car wreck that stopped them, and the bullet to explode in Frenzy's machinegun. "Oh, yeah. Now I remember."

Feeling a light touch on his right arm, Cypher looked over to see Seraphina reaching for him. She had taken her goggles off, so he removed his as well. A hint of a smile appeared on her face and their hands found themselves, their fingers lacing together.

It was a good while later by the time Tony had sent them a text on where to meet up with them. The rendezvous had been timed to where Ironhide could pull up behind the GMC Hauler just after they had exited the I-5. The rest of the drive back up to their destination was uneventful.

An open warehouse door and many orks were waiting for them, and J.J. pulled her motorcycle aside to let the Hauler by. Cypher noticed that many of the orks wore the brown and gray of the Skraacha. One of them motioned to them, waving to where they could park.

"Crazy ride, eh?" Tony asked as he met Cypher and Seraphina behind Ironhide. The Timberwolf was already opening up the back end at Cypher's command. He ignored the bounty hunter to climb up onto the tailgate.

"Pain in the ass is what it was." Seraphina answered while Cypher worked his way back to Frenzy.

"Shit." Cypher cussed when he saw the damage to the Doberman drone's machinegun.

"What happened?" asked J.J.

"Spirit induced accident." Seraphina answered.

"Explosive round detonated in the action. The whole load feed is fucked up." elaborated Cypher.

"That bad?" Tony asked.

Cypher backhanded the damaged weapon in frustration with his cybernetic hand, the sound of the blow quite audible. He gritted his teeth as the pain sensors triggered.

"It is." Tony said, answering himself.

"Can I try something?" asked Seraphina.

Cypher said nothing, but offered a hand to her to help her up. She then went over to Frenzy and placed a hand directly onto the damaged part of the machinegun. He was quick to push his perceptions to the astral, watching as a nimbus of fire began to grow about her and the Ares MP-LMG, the power focus she wore at her neck glowing like a small star. Her sorcery was quite noticeable, quite powerful from what he could see, but then it had to be in order to have any chance to affect the machinegun. The more high tech, refined, or processed the materials were the harder it was to get magic to affect them. She did not frequently work this spell, and the first time Cypher had seen her do it was to fix a bullet hole in the fairing of the Katana-11 motorcycle he used to have. Thing was that the action assembly of a machinegun was a whole lot more complicated than a sheet of layered fiberglass and resin.

And the more powerful the spell the longer it took for the damage to repair itself and stay fixed. Though it seemed much longer it was only half a minute before the spell faded away.

Seraphina sighed as her hand slipped away from the drone. "I don't think it quite finished the job." she said.

"Anything's better than nothing." Cypher replied, closing his senses off from the astral. He hoped that he could become strong enough to work such a spell on his own, and that he would remember how the magic energies flowed through the damaged machinegun as the forged metal had slowly bent itself back into its original shape.

"It's gonna be a little bit for the truck to get unloaded," Liz said as she walked up to them, "and before they can get all the cargo ready to go underground. They'll let us chill in the break room until it's done."

"We're not done with this yet?" J.J. asked.

"Guess we're going under again." Tony said. "Makes sense. Gotta see the cargo to its destination."

J.J. sighed.

"And what about our vehicles?" Seraphina asked.

"They'll be just fine parked where they are right now for the time." Liz answered.

"I hope so." Cypher replied as he jumped off of Ironhide's tailgate. "You saw what my drones did to those gangers back there."

"Actually. I told them that your truck would drive itself over them if they messed with it." Liz told him as Seraphina jumped down. "It did quite a number on that one guy."

"So, um, how'd you get your truck to do that?" asked J.J. as they all walked toward the warehouse.

"Situational programming." Cypher answered. "It's set to ignore people and vehicles under certain circumstances."

"Like go-gangers on the highway?" asked Tony.

Cypher only nodded.

The break room was not all that comfortable, with the hand plastic chairs and poor ventilation. But it served well enough until the GMC Hauler was unloaded in favor of half a dozen pickup trucks. Cypher and Seraphina managed to ride together in one of the trucks as they drove into a tunnel and into the Underground. They apparently did not have to go too far as it was not long before they reached what looked like another warehouse deep underground.

Johnny Torinni was also there, waiting for them. "Ah! It's good to see you all are well!" he said as they all got out of the trucks. "I'm sorry, I honestly had no idea that particular truck was gonna get hit."

"Devil's luck was with us." Tony told him. "These two decided to pack some serious firepower."

"Scared the drek outta me." J.J. added.

"Shit, that was nothing." Cypher replied. "First time I brought those three, and two more like 'em, on a job I ended up running out of ammo. Not just them but my own handguns too."

Tony whistled. "Do we want to know how many shots?"

"Well over a thousand rounds, mostly explosive ammo, and a dozen high explosive grenades." Cypher told them.

"Just what were you up against that you needed that much firepower?" Torinni asked.

"A few dozen ghouls."

Seraphina chuckled. "I remember that night. Sorta."

"Yeah, DocWagon hired us to track down a few missing patients. Ended up saving about a dozen ork women from becoming breeding stock for ghouls."

Torinni looked like he was about to be sick. Cypher wondered who might throw up first, him or J.J. who was looking quite green.

"So I suppose you've got another errand for us?" Seraphina asked.

"Yeah, I do." Torinni answered, "Well, two really." He waved for them to follow him, continuing, "First is a run to The Narrows. It's mostly a bunch of caves where the destitute have gathered."

"We're not clearing 'em out." Seraphina sternly declared.

"Hardly. You're going to be delivering food and other supplies to them." Torinni countered. He stopped at a collection of bicycles that had small trailers attached to them, with Pip standing next to them. "It's a little ways off, and with as much as I usually send this really makes it easy. Pip's been there before so he'll show you the way. My regular guys have come down sick, so I'll ask you to fill in for them. Just make sure to steer clear of the ghost gator." He chuckled. For what Cypher had been able to gather, the ghost gator was an urban legend, supposedly an albino and awakened alligator that someone had flushed down a toilet.

"After that I would ask you to go to the Goblin Market. Some of the merchants there have been having problems with the Bot'Kham, getting shaken down for protection money. Pip can show you there, too, and you should get there just before they do."

"You mean we gotta get back here?" J.J. asked.

"This ain't the real Goblin Market." Cypher countered. "Here's just for the tourists."

"Real one moves about." James added.

"And I know where it's at!" Pip excitedly told them.

"Might as well get going." Tony said, sounding about as excited as Cypher felt.

Everyone got on a bike, with Cypher and Seraphina getting their own bikes with a smaller load. Pip ended up getting a ride with James. Cypher noticed a dejected look on the ork boy's face as he tried to sneak a glance at J.J. as James took the lead.

"I want to hear all the details when you get back!" Torinni called out at them as they pedaled out onto the Tourist Highway.

Even despite the damage that had been done last year, the damage that had yet to be fully repaired and the shops yet to re-open, there were still plenty of people walking the Tourist Highway. Towards the farther end Cypher noticed a section of the cave wall that was still soot black and untouched save for pictures and other tributes and mementos left for those lives lost during the fire.

Pip gave directions for which tunnel to take, and after several kilometers of hard pedaling through twisting tunnels Cypher figured they were starting to get close to The Narrows. It was mostly by the smell at first, a hint of sewage and burning materials. As they got closer the smells got stronger and the air itself became just a little hazy. When they reached the cavern Cypher could see numerous little campfires, the makeshift and ramshackle shelters, could smell the incinerated chemicals in the smoke, and more to him just the feel of oppression and hopelessness that infused The Narrows. The Underground was by no means an example of prosperity, but how he saw the truly destitute living here made Cypher feel like the rest of the residents were rather well off, especially those close to the Tourist Highway. After seeing this it was no wonder that many in the Underground believed that all topsiders were really wealthy.

Everyone pedaled their bicycles slowly through the cavern. Occasionally Pip would call out a hello to the few others he seemed to recognize. Their final stop was one of a few side caves, the entrance boarded up with a simple wooden wall and a door large enough for a troll to pass through, with a sign that named the cave "St. Mary's." Above the door, carved into the rock, was a Christian cross.

Pip was quick off the bicycle and did not bother knocking as he barged into St. Mary's. "Grandma!" he loudly called out in a way only a child can. Looking around Cypher noticed they had drawn quite a crowd. Everyone that had noticed them coming through The Narrows had gotten up and followed them.

"You can feel it here, can't you." Seraphina softly said to Cypher.

Cypher paused for a bit, taking in a slow and deep breath, not to smell the air but to still his mind and just _feel_ the place. It felt no more here than when they entered The Narrows, but still he felt it.

"Oh, thank you, thank you!" said an older woman from behind them. Cypher looked back to see an elderly ork woman coming out of the door. He was half expecting her to be dressed in a full habit like a nun, but instead she wore worn and patched sweats and a sweater, her gray hair long and tied up in a bun at the back of her head. "Please, this way." she told them, holding the door open. "Just bring the bikes in, it's alright."

J.J. went first, pedaling her bike through the open doorway, with Seraphina and Cypher right behind her. Once they were through the tunnel and in the next cave he saw that St. Mary's was setup as a soup kitchen. Numerous long tables and cheap folding chairs were laid out in rows, and towards the back was the kitchen and serving area. Pip waved them to one side, a path still wide enough for the bikes and trailers heading all the way back. Along the way Cypher noticed that St. Mary's was illuminated entirely by electric lights. Likely it was the only place in The Narrows that even had electricity.

"Is it always like this?" asked J.J.

"I'm afraid it is." Grandma told them. "Ever since these tunnels were found during the Night Of Rage. Even then most of the survivors were already starving."

"It could be worse. It doesn't seem that bad." Seraphina said. This drew some harsh looks from most everyone else.

Then Tony spoke up. "Kid's magical. Both of 'em, actually. She's probably going by how bad things just feel around here."

"Despite how things might… _feel_ around here," Grandma said, "it's still bad."

Seraphina looked like she wanted to say more, but she turned to look back at Cypher when he put a hand on her shoulder. When it came to spirits and other things in the astral, things that went bump in the night, they knew things could be a lot worse in The Narrows. There were a few types of spirits that actually fed off of the emotions of hopelessness and despair, which apparently there were none in or near this cave.

"Right. So where do you want all this stuff?" asked Tony.

They all helped unload the trailers, most of which were foodstuffs of various kinds, mixed in with some medkits and other supplies. With Grandma's guidance, and profusion of thanks every few minutes, everything was put to where it was supposed to go. Once everything was put away they were on their bicycles again and pedaling away with empty trailers with Pip guiding them to the real Goblin Market.

It took longer to get from The Narrows to the Goblin Market than it took to go from the Tourist Highway to The Narrows. Judging by the mapping his Ares Globetrotter orientation system was doing they had ended up taking half of the same tunnels back up north, going around the Tourist Highway cavern to reach the Goblin Market. It was also pushing close to 11.00 by the time they got there. The Goblin Market was not exactly in a cavern, as Cypher had thought it would be. It looked like the walls were roughly dug out from a twisting tunnel, though some plasticrete pillars had been put in for support. It was also a flea market, with most of the vendors using folding tables or portable stalls to display their wares, and many had their own illumination as well in the form of oil or battery lanterns. What was available ranged widely and almost insanely. One table had an array of commonly available handguns ranging from the massive Ruger Super Warhawk down to the colorful yet tiny Shiawase Arms Type K2072 holdout pistol, and next to it was a cart holding an array of fruit, followed by another table that looked like it was a sampling of everything from a local Radioactive Hut.

"Weird. There's usually a bunch of Skraacha walkin' 'round." commented Pip as Cypher and Seraphina each bought a pear from a fruit vendor.

Cypher did what he could to look around, again cursing his short stature around all the regular adults. Best he could tell, however, were that no orks here were wearing the brown and gray of the Skraacha.

Pip took them on a winding path between numerous tables and stalls, and ultimately to a back corner stall run by a plump and matronly ork woman who had half a dozen children working around her. Her tables were much more varied, ranging from electronics to camping gear to clothing. They were also not far from another tunnel that led into the Goblin Market.

"Pip- _kun_!" she cried. Pip was quick to hop off Jame's bicycle and rushed up to the ork woman, who welcomed him with a warm hug. She then plucked a yellow apple from a back table and handed it to him. He readily accepted the apple and took a big bite out of it.

"I guess we should be speaking with you about what's going on here." Tony said as he more carefully got off his bicycle. Cypher noted that she gave him a wary look. "Torinni sent us."

"Ah, Torinni- _san_. _Si, Si_. He help here. Tell when Knight come so we move."

"I'm Tony," Tony told her with a slight smile, "and this's my brother James. Real brother, same parents."

The ork woman looked James up and down, eyes wide with disbelief. "Andrea Romani." she replied.

Cypher let his gaze drift from the two as they talked, half listening to the conversation as he looked over the Goblin Market as best as he could. Seraphina tapped him on the shoulder to show him a couple of crates they could stand on. Climbing up was not too difficult, and it sounded like from the worn wood that they would hold their combined weight.

Aside from the fact that the place was completely illegal, the Goblin Market seemed like any other kind of marketplace that Cypher had been to. Most of the tables and such were operated by orks, but he noticed several humans that he figured were representative of the Yakuza, Vory, Triads, and Mafia here as well. He took a bite of his pear, slurping up the juices from the ripe fruit, contently watching everyone doing business without regard to affiliations or race, all mixed together like the rainbow of colors in a bag of sprinkles.

And again he noticed no ork wearing the brown and gray of the Skraacha.

"Poor Andrews- _san_ ," he heard Andrea say, "he walk with a limp now. He not lucky. Others lose stuff or it broken, smashed."

"Why'd they do that?" Seraphina softly asked, "If they can't sell anything they can't pay. And how're they supposed to buy stuff to sell if they ain't got any money?"

"Because they're stupid trogs." Cypher answered, intentionally using a derogatory word for orks and trolls, a word that often implied stupidity. "They're only thinking of the big bucks now."

"Hey!" Tony interrupted. They looked at him and he continued, "We're gonna go talk with the other merchants. You stay here and keep a watch out. Andrea says the Bot'Kham usually come from that tunnel." He indicated the close by tunnel entrance, "We're gonna go try and help the merchants out some, see what they can do to help us."

"They're not gonna help fight, are they?" Cypher asked, taking another bite of his pear.

"Honestly, I don't think any of them will." Tony told them, his eyes scanning the cavern towards the cave entrance. Then he looked up to the both of them and said, "Hope you've got more tricks up your sleeve. Another spell like what you did to the Spikes the other day and we'll be in a lot of trouble."

"Yeah, we got more tricks." Seraphina told him.

"Right. Just hang here and be ready." Tony told them as he walked off.

"Guess we call up some help while we wait." Cypher said aloud. He figured he would need a more powerful spirit than the elemental he called at the Spike's drug den, so he slowed his breathing and calmed his mind as he brought himself to his center. It took him longer than he expected before he was able to get a spirit to answer.

 _You dare pull me, summoner?_

 _I dare,_ Cypher sent to it, _I dare and you are mine, by the ancient pact. Until the sun sets or I tell you we are done, my orders are for you to obey._

 _By the pact I will obey, but only one task is yours, upstart summoner._

Slowly Cypher opened his eyes, not realizing he had clenched them shut. His whole body was tense, his feet spread shoulder wide and hands at his hips. Slowly he let the tension out of his body. The spirit he had called, a guardian, was relatively more powerful than he, and such stronger spirits tended to take a dim view of being summoned by anyone weaker than them. He even recalled the times where Seraphina had to mentally brow-beat some spirits because of how powerful they were compared to her.

But then Seraphina had a few more advantages. She was a dedicated magician while he was a mystic, and some of his magical potential went to fueling other abilities. She also had much more skill and experience with dealing with spirits, substantially more powerful, and had an extra edge from the power focus she wore at her neck. He decided he would need to see about getting or making one of his own, which would really aid him in his magic in general.

"You went bigger this time." Seraphina said, slipping an arm around his waist. Of course she would know.

"Took a few times." he softly said, "I could feel the power, how it wanted to burn me like that spell did." He took a couple slow and deep breaths, putting an arm around her. "Feels like it's still not enough. I need more." He felt a reassuring squeeze.

But the time for words was over when a group of boisterous orks came into the cave. From the reaction of the merchants they had to be Bot'Kham. For a few seconds he wondered what Tony was expecting of the two of them. Maybe he had a plan for J.J. and figured he and Seraphina would be able to just jump in and improvise something.

"You must be of the Bot'Kham, here for your weekly extortion." Tony said, brazenly walking up to the orks.

"And what of it?" asked one of the orks.

"Well, you see, there's been a change of plans." Tony told him, "You leave now, don't get paid…"

One of the orks took a swing at Tony. Cypher figured he was either too dense to think beyond not getting any money or actually smart enough to figure out what Tony was going to tell him. It did not matter as the orks had decided what to do next.

Separating from Seraphina and dropping his half eaten pear, Cypher gestured with his hands, putting his mind to his center as he drew in power for a spell. He knew where his limit was and took it only that far before unleashing a thunderbolt at one of the Bot'Kham. There was a crack of thunder, bright flash of light, and the targeted ork went sprawling into two of his friends. He could feel the excess energy feeding back at him, about half of which he was able to funnel away.

From an outstretched palm Seraphina unleashed a stream of fire, catching another ork as he was starting to help one of his fallen friends back up. Her casting was much more elegant, fire falling from her hand like water from a garden hose. The ork abandoned his friend to drop to the dirt floor, rolling about in an effort to put out his burning clothes.

Tony and James were already mixing it up with other Bok'Kham as Cypher and Seraphina dropped down from their perch. Their sorcery had been witnessed, and a few of the Bot'Kham in particular were rather wary of the two human children before them.

"Takin' it easy on 'em?" Seraphina asked.

"A little." Cypher replied, his eyes bouncing from one ork to the next. Attacking children was one thing, something that many gangers had little qualms about, but the awakened was something different. Rare was it that someone could cast but a single spell, and now Cypher wished that he had something to help in close combat beyond channeling the guardian he had summoned, which he wondered if he could keep control if it entered his body.

One of them decided to attack, clumsily charging between his buddies at the two of them. Cypher and Seraphina split, letting him stumble between them. Cypher was quick to spin back around, bringing up a booted foot to catch the ork in the gut. It did not slow the ork down and Cypher almost fell over when he lost his balance.

 _Materialize, fight the Bot'Kham and drive them from this cave_ , Cypher ordered his spirit.

 _Your one service will be done._

The spirit appeared androgynous, with mirrored skin that danced with flecks of static electricity, its head leonine with a mane of black fur and eyes the color of a clear summer sky. It waded straight into the fight, slamming its fists into two orks and knocking them aside.

From behind two more orks went flying aside. Most of the Bot'Kham scrambled away as a spirit of dirt and rubies as tall as a troll joined the fray. Instead of fists it looked like it had a pair of ruby studded maces.

One of the Bot'Kham screamed in terror and ran from the Goblin Market as fast as his feet would carry him.

"Let's buzz!" Cypher heard one of the Bot'Kham yell. Those that could stand gathered their friends, helping those they could to follow their fleeing compatriot. Only one needed to be carried out by two others, the one that Cypher had struck with his thunderbolt.

"Well, that spirit of yours was certainly a new trick." Tony said as he walked up to them. Cypher noticed he was already sporting a good bruise around his left eye. "Would love to know how you pulled that off."

"Trade secret." Cypher replied.

"That seemed a lot easier than I expected." commented J.J. as she walked over to them with Pip practically in her shadow.

"Couple of kick ass spirits'll do that, I guess." Cypher said, glancing back just in time to see his guardian spirit vanish completely.

"Especially when they don't have any magic of their own." Seraphina added.

"You're sure?" Tony asked her.

Seraphina shrugged as her earth spirit crumbled to disintegrating dust. "I asked my earth spirit to go after the awakened ones in that bunch. It told me there weren't any, so I just let it bash whoever it wanted."

"But what if they come back?" asked Andrea.

Cypher sighed, but he knew it was not quite as simple as having the merchants do any fighting.

"We can start badmouthing the Skraacha for letting another gang walk their turf and collect money." Seraphina said. "Make it look like they're fat 'n lazy."

Andrea looked appalled.

"I'm afraid we can't really deny that." Tony added. "If the Skraacha were doing their jobs around here this wouldn't have happened."

"Just add in that a couple of human kids did what they wouldn't do: scare the shit outta a bunch of grown orks." Cypher added.

"Besides, we'll talk with Torinni and see what he can do to help get the Skraacha back over here." Tony said. "Hopefully they'll be back before the Bot'Kham regroup after licking their wounds."

"We're gonna go look around a bit." Cypher said, "Yell when we're set to go." Tony gave him a look as he and Seraphina walked off.

"Not that important?" Seraphina softly asked.

"I don't think there's much more we could contribute." Cypher told her. "Besides, I kinda wanted to get away a little to try and think, clear my head." He had not gotten far when they reached a table where a large ork had an array of knives on display.

"See somethin' ya like?" the ork asked.

"Maybe." Cypher replied, eying one larger knife in particular.

"Go ahead 'n get a feel for it." the ork told him.

Using both hands, Cypher gently picked up the large knife. It did not seem to weigh all that much. It had a curved tip and was sharpened all the way down one side and about a third of the way on the other side.

"Cougar's version of the ka-bar." the ork told him. "Their quality on a tried 'n true century old design. Great knife for a tool or fightin'."

"Might be a good idea to get one." Cypher said aloud. He took the knife in one hand, holding it simply up to look at the blade. He then flipped it around in his fingers, reversing the grip to hold the flat of the blade against his forearm, looking at it and feeling how it felt against his arm. Another twirl and he had the blade upright again. "How much?" he asked.

"You like? Take it." the ork said with a smile, "For what ya did to those thievin' bastards."

"Not a chance." Cypher told him, putting the knife back down. "You gotta make some cred off this. Shit, I don't care if ya sell it at cost, I ain't gonna just take it."

The ork smiled and just chuckled. "Chip true, then? Right, how's about two-seventy-five?"

"Got another?" Seraphina asked.

His smile never wavering, the ork pulled a matching blade from a box underneath the table.

"Right, let's do this." Cypher said.

The ork handed him a chip. "Put the money on this." he told them.

Cypher took the chip, slotted it, and added the money. He then pulled it and passed it to Seraphina, who did the same. When the merchant got the chip back he slotted it, and his smile grew. "Enjoy." he told them.

"C'mon! We're leaving!" Tony yelled at them.

They each grabbed their new knife and hurried off to catch up to the others. Taking their bicycles again they left through the same cave entrance that the Bot'Kham had used, though it was not long before Cypher figured the orks had taken a different passage than they were taking on their way back to see Torinni. Along the way Pip told them that Torinni was going to meet them at the Gold Mine.

The Tourist Highway was actually not all that far away from the Goblin Market, though Cypher noticed that the two larger caverns that they had passed through were strictly residential only. It did not seem too hard for him to believe that Topsiders would not be eagerly welcomed here, and word would quickly pass to the Goblin Market for everyone to clear out well before a Knight Errant raid could possibly make it there.

The Tourist Highway was busy when they got there, slowly pedaling up to the entrance of the Gold Mine. An ARO stated that the club was closed, but the doors were open anyway. They left their bicycles outside and headed in anyway.

Most of the lights inside were off, and no one could be seen except for Torinni who was sitting in the same booth when they had first met him. He smiled as they approached. "My friends, excellent job. You performed your errands perfectly."

"Hey, Pip," Tony said, "could you watch the bikes, please? We'll catch up outside."

"Okay." Pip said, looking a little dejected. Still he headed back outside.

Torinni sighed, his smile fading. "Now it's time for me to hold up my end of the bargain. When I told you that I could help you find Junior, that was true. You see, I am Junior."

"What?" Seraphina yelled.

Cypher had less than a second to react. He turned on Seraphina, grabbing her tightly and pinning her arms to her side and spun them both around so their backs were to the ork. "Let me at him!" she yelled, fighting against Cypher. He could feel her gathering power, sorcery or summoning he could not tell which. "Let me at him!" Despite how furious she was, how much she struggled against him, he managed to call a spirit, drawing it into himself almost immediately, and the existence of the astral world with it.

"Let me… at him…" Seraphina sobbed, her body suddenly going limp and her aura shifting from extreme anger to something more distressed. Still he held her, but stepped around to face her, the pinning hold turning into a more caring embrace. He knew full well that she could more than easily magically clobber him, banishing any meager spirit that he could possibly conjure, yet still she did not put her all into resisting his efforts.

Then he looked up to the others, seeing them all staring at the two of them, Torinni the most surprised and shocked by Seraphina's outburst. He cradled Seraphina as best as he could with one arm, he used his free hand to lift up his goggles so he could look Torinni in the eye. He knew the ork saw something in his own eyes.

"Don't know what you've heard about them, but I think you might've just gotten a reprieve." Tony said, sounding a little bit nervous himself, something that was much clearer in his aura.

"I, ah," Torinni stammered, "Yes. Well…"

"Talk, and we'll consider it." Cypher told Torinni.

Torinni slowly stood, stepping out from the booth but then leaned back against the side of the bench seat. "I am proud of my ork heritage, and proud of the Underground and what we have built here. We are castoff, forgotten by the Topsiders, ignored by the city. That racist pile of drek Governor would just as soon see us buried here in the Underground, for this to become our grave. We're an embarrassment to him and to the city.

"All I've wanted to do was help my people to flourish, to thrive. A few years ago, I wanted to start my own business, but I needed some money. I turned to the Finnegan family for help, started doing a few odd jobs for them. With the money I made, I bought this place, and turned it into a real tourist spot. Every day we get a hundred Topsiders coming in here to see my girls, drink my booze, and most importantly, spend their money. So I took that money, and started investing it here. I helped other businesses get started, both tourist traps here on the Highway as well as others such as Andrea's shop in the Goblin Market. I was also able to help out people like Grandma and her homeless shelter.

"Then last year tragedy struck. Alamos 20K struck. I'm sure it was under Brackhaven's orders. After all, if he could burn out the Underground's major source of income, we'd just dry up and die, yes?" He took a deep breath and let out a slow sigh. "The damage to the Tourist Highway was terrible. The businesses lost, the deaths. The damage to the core tunnel structure cost several million nuyen to repair alone. I tried appealing to the city council, but I couldn't even get in to see them."

Torinni looked off to the bar before continuing, "So, as I did before, I turned to the Finnegans. They saw what I had done down here, knew I had a head for business, and offered me a rare opportunity. There was an opening in their downtown operation. The Yakuza had knocked off the boss who had been running things. I accepted." He looked back to Cypher and the others. "It was a chance to make some real money, money we sorely needed down here to rebuild. Within a month, I bought a construction company and renamed it Topside Construction, to aid in that rebuilding effort.

"It was dirty business, but so what? It was humans, Topsiders I was exploiting, using. No offense to you folks, but fair is fair, right? After everything we've endured, starting with the Night Of Rage, it was time we took something back. I'd willingly sacrifice a hundred Topsiders if it meant saving even one of my own people."

Cypher felt Seraphina tense up against his chest, and could not blame her. At least she seemed to be really listening to what Torinni, Junior, had to say. It would be another matter entirely if she actually considered why he did what he did.

Torinni continued, "Now I know that you're working for that District Attorney and her pet attack troll. And while I tried to keep my identity hidden, I knew it was a matter of time until someone managed to figure it out. I was hoping I had more of it, though. And hiring shadowrunners, that's awfully ballsy of her. Not the most legal thing to do, you know?"

"Remember our job." Cypher whispered to Seraphina. "We're here to catch him." Still he could feel her tensing, like a trap ready to spring.

"Legal?" Seraphina asked, her voice half a growl as she spoke. She turned in Cypher's arms, part way, just enough to where she could look at Torinni. "You helped finance a sex pit, a monster that kidnapped little girls and turned them into fuck toys, and… and…"

"And you're whining about 'legal'?" Cypher finished, his own voice even and dark.

"A little girl died last night!" Seraphina yelled, "Your fuckin' goons thought they'd shoot it up with some Yaks, and more innocent people died! I don't give a shit if they're ork or not, Topsider or not. It doesn't fuckin' matter!" She did not fight Cypher as he held her close.

There was a long, painful silence before Tony spoke. "Well, I think I know where you were about to go with this," he said, turning to look at Torinni, "A counter offer or two, a plea to our nature. Something for the good of the Underground?" He looked back to Seraphina and Cypher. "Unfortunately to most, no amount of philanthropy will wash away a heinous crime or two."

"Don't we all get a say?" asked J.J.

"Bring him in." Seraphina growled.

"I'm backing her up." Cypher added, resting his cheek at the side of Seraphina's head. His eyes were hard as he looked at Torinni.

"James?" Tony asked, turning to look up at his little brother.

James said nothing as he reached into a pocket and pulled out a set of handcuffs. Torinni hung his head as he willing turned his back to the troll, hands behind him so they could be cuffed.

"Majority vote. You're coming with us." Tony solemnly said.

"So, um, then how're we gonna get him out?" asked J.J. "I mean, he's known here, loved here."

In his arms, Seraphina slipped a hand up to touch one of her earrings. It was the enchanted one. "I can take care of that." she said softly, calmly. She eased herself from Cypher's embrace, standing on her own to face the others. "I can make him disappear, invisible, and he walks out with us."

"And if he tries to make a break for it?" Tony asked.

Seraphina reached into her jacket and pulled out her Predator. "Killed trying to escape custody. Right?" Cypher felt a chill run down his spine. As angry as she still was he wondered if she just might slip and shoot him anyway.

Torinni looked a little pale. Compared to Pip she might have looked about the same age as the ork boy, but standing before him was something much, much more terrifying: a stone cold killer.

"And here I thought Cypher was scary as all drek." Tony commented.

Torinni simply nodded.

Seraphina put her Predator away, and Cypher could feel the buildup of power again just before Torinni vanished from sight. Through his spirit he could still tell that Torini was there, under a veil that concealed the ork from sight, the spell itself quite bright as it surrounded him.

With a thought Cypher released his spirit, and with it went the astral world. He pulled his goggles back down and accessed one of the sensors that were built into them. Among other things was an ultrasound sensor, and with it active Torinni's location was as plain to him as if he were not invisible at all. "Just so you know, we can see you." he said for Torinni, tapping his goggles when he noticed the ork turned around to regard him.

"Our ride will meet us just outside The Big Rhino." Tony told them. It sounded like he had already been in contact with Tosh.

Silently the six of them left the Gold Mine and headed for the passage to The Big Rhino's entrance to the Underground. True to his word Torinni made no effort to resist or try to escape.

Tosh Athack was outside, waiting for them with a dozen other Knight Errant officers. Tosh was none too gentle in shoving Torinni into the back of a squad car, muttering something about a "fraggin' cop killer," and though the ork did not look too happy about the rough treatment he offered no protest. Once Torinni's ride had been settled Tosh gave each of them a silver colored credstick and thanked them for a job well done.

It was a long, quiet, and uncomfortable walk around the A.C.H.E., back to the warehouse where their vehicles were at. For Cypher and Seraphina it would be a very quiet ride home.

* * *

Joelle could not believe her luck, or how quickly it changed from good to bad. Then again, considering the devil's luck those two had maybe it had been a bit much to expect a bunch of dumb Halloweeners to be able to take down a pair of skilled shadowrunners, even as collateral in the raid.

Her luck had held when she learned they would be escorting a cargo truck from the northern end of Downtown, and it had been easy enough to get the go-gang to attack it with a tipoff that it was carrying military weapons. At least they had been predictable enough to hit the truck.

What she had failed to predict was the level of brutality that the two would be capable, and willing, to use. She had heard that they had a bunch of security drones with machineguns, but she had honestly not expected them to be brought out in the middle of the daytime for anyone to see. Even so, not only had the three been deployed but one of them confirmed that it had also been armed with a grenade launcher. It galled her that the two had managed to get away and practically disappear, again.

But they could not stay hidden forever, that much Joelle knew. And sooner or later they would get caught.


	12. Run 02 : Extraction

Run 02 : Extraction (based on the mission written by A. A. Salati; posted 2018/10/21)

When you work the shadows you frequently have to deal with weirdoes, the strange and unusual. So when Joss called a job meet at the top of a particular building at exactly 7:45pm I didn't exactly bat an eye. Honestly it wasn't the first time I had a job start off like this. Maybe this time I wouldn't be hang gliding off that building.

I was a few minutes early when I got there. Best never to be late when you're expected at a specific time. I wasn't the first one there. Deacon and Deadbolt were already there when I got out onto the roof. Familiar company so far.

"Hey, Bishop!" Deadbolt called out when he noticed me as I walked over to them. We bumped fists. "How's it hangin'?"

"Exhausted." I answered, giving him a wink. Melody seemed to be worse than a cat in heat, and I was honestly glad for the job to get a bit of a break from her energetic bedtime activities. I also knew I was going to have to make it up to her later.

"I hear that." Deadbolt commented, "Though the last few jobs I've had to work with this real nutcase. Good kid, but I think he's been dumpshocked a few too many times."

I sighed and simply nodded. It was a risk with working in virtual reality. Normally leaving VR is safe and painless as your 'link can safely turn off the signals being fed into your brain. Many people use trodes, often like a headband, while some go for a datajack for a direct connection to the brain. If this gets yanked the sudden shift and interruption of those signals cause a very real and physical disruption to your brain. A cold sim has those signals regulated so it's practically guaranteed not fatal if this happens, but it's still painful and disorienting when it does. A hot sim has no filters, so the signal's being sent in loud and clear (and you get a better VR experience, if you ask me), but the risk is that you could suffer very real brain damage. Repeated exposure doesn't necessarily toughen you up, either. More often you'll develop some kind of neurosis.

"Hey Deacon." I said, walking a little closer to the four armed woman.

"Um… Hey." she softly said. Yup, still a bit uncomfortable with face-to-face conversations.

Then her gaze shifted past me, her eyes widened, and what wasn't a green marking on her face went pale. I turned to look where her gaze went. From the same door that I had just come out of came two of the youngest shadowrunners I have ever met or worked with.

"Well, I hope Johnson knows what he or she is getting into tonight." I said as Cypher and Seraphina walked over to us. They had a change of wardrobe, I noticed, sporting a silver-gray aviator's jacket with a patch over their heart. Cypher's looked like the icon of Seraphina's choker, and Seraphina's looked like a phoenix rising from its pyre. They were both wearing a set of goggles over their eyes, probably loaded with vision enhancements.

"I hope so, too." remarked Cypher. "I'm really sick and tired of having to prove myself."

"You're sick of it?" Seraphina asked.

"Well, if it'll help you out some," I said, turning back to the others, "guys, these are…"

"The _Fallen Angels_." Deacon softly interrupted, though it was enough to leave me dumbfounded.

"You know them?" I asked, turning to face Deacon.

"Have we met?" Seraphina asked.

"Oh, hey!" Cypher exclaimed, snapping his fingers once rather sharply. "Yeah, we have. Barely remember it, though."

"What're you on about?" I asked, stepping aside so I could better see everyone. I saw the kids looking at each other.

Then Cypher said, "Few months ago, when that Renfield kidnapped us." His voice was softer, quite serious sounding. But I understood why. It wasn't common, but whenever someone mentioned 'Renfield' like a thing you knew they were talking about vampires.

"Sounds like you two got lucky." Deadbolt said.

"Y… Yeah, lucky." Deacon agreed, her voice almost inaudible.

"Hey, you alright, Deacon?" I asked.

"I… I…" Deacon stammered.

"I hope so." Cypher said.

"Wasn't for her we might've ended up dead in the woods anyway." Seraphina added.

"Yeah… I… I think so." Deacon managed to say.

"So, you know 'em?" Deadbolt asked me.

"Did a job together some months ago." I said, "Crazy kids but honest to ghost they're good. Better than some we've worked with in the past."

"Deacon?" Deadbolt asked.

"Huh?" Deacon went, startled like she was just yanked from a dream chip. "Oh, yeah. N… Null sheen."

"Well," I said, turning to face the kids, "looks like Johnson's the only one to worry about. But I doubt it'll be that bad."

If they wanted to say anything they didn't get the chance. The little clock in my vision clicked to 7:45 and my commlink chimed with an incoming call. Looked like we all were getting the same call.

A trideo feed icon of Joss Tomes appeared, showing him from about the shoulders up. He was human, in his late forties, with fair skin and balding red hair he kept cut short.

"Evening." Joss said, "Glad you all made it on time. I'm going to conference in Mr. Johnson and drop off. You should make a good team, but just the same, watch your asses." His gaze shifted to something we couldn't see before returning to us. He nodded and his image cut out.

Joss's image was replaced by something completely virtual, something of a cross between an Egyptian Pharaoh and one of those reptilians that conspiracy freaks kept going on about. I was starting to figure he might be more of a hacker type considering the amount of effort he put into his icon.

"I am The Scion." he said, his voice clearly a synthetic reproduction. Okay, so probably not a hacker but someone just trying to conceal his, or maybe her, identity. Happens sometimes in this biz, but a good hacker can still figure out who the person is with enough effort.

Speaking of which, I heard both of the kids groan.

"The foundation wants the Horizon Corporation's new arcanoarcheologist Parker Acson to work for them." The Scion told us, "He is at a banquet for new hires at the Horizon Splendor building across the street." It gestured towards another building, and he waited for us to take a look at it from over the parapet. "See the great balcony on its twenty-eighth floor? The banquet is taking place right now, and the recognition ceremony is set to begin directly after. Our offer to you for Parker Acson is sixteen thousand nuyen each. You may negotiate for more after his acquisition depending on his 'condition.' The job is an extraction, hostile, and you must begin in exactly fifteen minutes."

"And why should we believe you?" asked Cypher.

The rest of us were taken aback. Even The Scion seemed surprised at this question.

"If it's about the money…" The Scion started to say.

"Fuck the money," Cypher interrupted sharply, "this's about _you_."

"What're you on about?" asked Deadbolt.

Seraphina started to look uneasy. Dissention in the ranks? No, not that. How she glanced at Cypher didn't ring of any fear about him. It was something else.

"We've had… issues with virtual meets like this." Cypher told us, "One of them involved a break-in that nearly killed us…"

"Such are the risks…" The Scion tried to say.

"and was set up by a bug." Cypher finished.

I cocked an eyebrow at that. Then I remembered Seraphina's previous street name, 'Firefly,' and her nearly violent reaction to being called that. Fireflies were also one of the types of insect spirits that had found their way over from whatever deep metaplane they called home.

"Then what are you proposing?" The Scion asked.

"We'll do this job, get you this Park Acson fellow, and when payday comes you're there in person. No lackey or flunky stand in, no hiding in the shadows, and no proxy servers. Face to face."

"And if we don't?"

Cypher's eyes narrowed, and I felt a shiver run down my spine. Drek, scared of a kid like this. I did my best to shake away the feeling.

"Then we air your dirty laundry for the world, and Horizon, to see." Cypher told him.

I took in a deep breath and exhaled. "Hate to add to the drek pile," I said, "but the kids are a pair, and if they're not in then we're down half our hacker and magic support right there."

The Scion turned to regard me, his digital face inscrutable. Yeah, I can sympathize with Cypher on this one about dealing virtually with a Johnson.

"Very well." The Scion finally said. "However, the clock is ticking."

"So we're all in?" I asked.

"Yup, I'm in." Deadbolt said.

Deacon simply nodded.

The Scion's image simply disappeared.

"Ten minutes." I said, "How're we supposed to invade a Horizon building and grab a guy in such short order."

"Found this a little bit ago." Deadbolt said, hefting what looked like an army issue duffle bag. "There's a grapple gun and zip lines in it. Enough for us to cross the intersection."

I looked again at the Horizon Splendor building. The fifty story obelisk-like building was at the northern corner of the intersection of Pine Street and Sixth Avenue, its normally silver paneling turning a fiery orange in the light of the setting sun. Two blocks to the southwest along Pine was Lordstrung's. The Yojirushi building we were standing on was on the other side of Pine Street and relatively between the two.

And it looked like the only way we were going to reliably get into the Horizon Splendor building within the time allotted was to zip line.

"You trust that gear?" I heard Cypher ask.

"Everything seems okay." Deadbolt answered.

"Think you can make the shot?" I asked.

"Shouldn't be too hard." he said, hefting up the now readied grapple gun.

"You see it over there?" Cypher asked. I looked to him and noticed he and Seraphina were at the roof's edge, looking over at the Horizon Splendor building.

"Yeah." Seraphina answered, "Neat trick, making the balcony look like it's water."

"And a dragon bartender." Cypher added. "The suit inside, his magic?"

Seraphina nodded with a grunt.

"What's that mean?" Deacon softly asked.

I focused my attention to the balcony, noticing the bar and the serpentine dragon with blue scales as it served up a tray of drinks for a waiter to take inside. Doors opened up automatically to his approach. Then I could see it, the layer of magic as it covered up reality. With a little effort of will I was able to peel the layer away a bit. Not quite able to eliminate the illusions but I could see the balcony more for what it really was, as well as the man who was really tending the bar.

"At least one magician on site." Cypher answered. "Maybe more, and probably at least a spirit."

"Sharp mind there, kid." I said. The dull witted are often easily fooled by illusions. Unless you're awakened and know how to dispel magic, have a really keen mind, or better yet both, one usually doesn't see through most illusions. After that it was more common sense.

"So… How're we going to do this?" asked Deacon.

"Gotta be fast." Deadbolt said.

"They've gotta have security in there, mixed in." Cypher said, "So we'll have to get in hard and fast."

"And get out fast, too." Seraphina added.

"Best if we're ghosting. Comms off and all that."

"We could, um, steal a van or something from the garage." Deacon suggested.

"And they'll be tracking all their company vehicles. It'll take a few minutes to try and get that angle covered. Might get caught by then." Cypher said.

"Bait and switch. We do steal a rig, but then we switch to another vehicle and let them chase their own tail." I said as I got my commlink's wireless function switched off. I had a few things set with a skinlink, so I could still effectively use the smartgun system in my Predator.

"And what about transport?" Deadbolt asked. "I don't think any of us have something that'll haul everyone here."

"Still got that big Texan?" I asked.

"Yeah."

I pulled out my little Sony commlink and thumbed the code to unlock it. "I can't speak for the others, but…" I tossed Deadbolt the 'link. "You can use that to get my car to follow your truck."

"My Suzuki's next to your truck." Deacon added. "Guess you… could…"

"I can put it in the back, easy." Deadbolt finished for her.

"We'll take care of our own, thank you." Cypher said flatly. Were they going to get their truck to follow them somehow?

"Right, I think we're probably as set as we can get in a few minutes." I said. "You know how to handle one of those things?" I asked Deadbolt.

"Sure do."

When I looked back to the kids I saw they each had pulled out a Predator IV. "What're you doing?" I asked them.

"We don't want to make a mess in there, so we're swapping explosive rounds for gel." Seraphina answered. Considering video games these days it was not too surprising to watch how well she handled her own pistol.

And damn it if I wished I had thought of that first. I even carry a magazine of stick-n-shock for such an occasion. Mostly. So I pulled out my own Predator and swapped out the regular ammo for a load of taser rounds. Hopefully when Horizon sent their people after us they'd remember we used non-lethal ammo.

Yeah, right, and Dunkelzahn's my daddy.

"Ready?" Seraphina asked.

"As I'll ever be." Cypher replied with just a touch of apprehension in his voice.

I was about to ask what they were ready for when I saw them run for the edge. Seraphina looked like she was on fire while Cypher looked like the center of a Tesla coil. I was too shocked to try anything to stop them as they jumped. I knew she was a bit of a pyrotechnic when it came to at least one of her spells, but I never thought she'd set herself on fire.

But then I noticed two things. One, they weren't falling. Maybe that's how she got her previous name of 'Firefly,' by her pyrotechnic and levitation magic. Even as I watched it looked like the flames made a pair of wings to carry her aloft across the intersection. I sighed as everyone on both streets were going to see them. Then again, our insertion into the other building wasn't going to be very subtle to begin with. I hoped the sixteen grand would be worth it.

But Cypher was an oddity. The static electricity that surrounded him mimicked Seraphina's fire, creating wings just the same to carry him across. I honestly had never seen a person's magic do something like that, different visual effects like this. I had seen shamans, and some others, display what was called a totemic mask when they worked their magic, but this was different. Seraphina's spell on him should've shrouded him in flames just as it did her.

"Ready for you." Deadbolt told me, handing me a pair of gloves. I hadn't even noticed that he had already shot the line, the grapple sticking out from somewhere just above the balcony.

The grapple line was microwire, stuff thin enough to slice your hand easily if you tried to grab it. The gloves were part of the set, made explicitly to protect your hands. I was glad for the gloves as I went careening down to the balcony. I managed to drop off and take a few running steps on the balcony to avoid falling over or slamming into the glass doors that went inside.

The kids had beaten me down and were already shaking down the bartender. Guess the man was so nervous that he had dropped his spells. Cypher had his Predator drawn, held in his cybernetic hand, the bartender his hands up, and Seraphina was rummaging around in the man's pockets. Her prize was the man's commlink.

Deacon was the next one down, and not quite so graceful on her dismount. She stumbled and fell over. Even having four hands was not enough to stop herself from kissing the balcony floor. She wasted no time in scrambling back up to her feet.

"Now be a gentleman and open the door for the ladies." Cypher ordered, gesturing with his Predator towards the balcony doors.

All the bartender had to do was walk over to the doors. They opened up automatically for him. He must've had an RFID tag on him somewhere since a motion sensor would've already opened when Cypher had stepped closer. The kids rushed in past him. I felt the tingly sensation of walking through a strong ward as I passed through the doorway. With a thought I activated the innocuous looking ring on my left middle finger. The silver band with a Celtic weave style was a power focus. Best to be prepared.

The place was fairly well packed with people and several tables that seated about half a dozen people each. A quick look around showed me three ways out, though honestly I wish I had a map or something to show which ways would end up in a dead end (hopefully not literally). Off to our relative right was a large stage where a man was speaking, sounded something like a graduation ceremony.

Now I had a spell that could help us out, a little something to help quell any aggressive thoughts that everyone inside might develop. Problem was that we'd also be right in the middle of it all, and while myself and likely Seraphina could shrug off the effects of the magic, I wasn't too sure that Deacon or Cypher would be able to.

Cypher ran for the center of the room, weaving around a few of the servers and jumped up on a table, stomping on plates and kicking glassware as he walked to the center of the table. He aimed his handgun straight up and squeezed off two rounds, shooting slowly enough that everyone could hear the two distinct shots.

"Deacon, try sniffing out the security." I told her, "Bet they'll be running some fortified 'links." Looked like the kids were focusing on getting our target, so we just got volun-told we're backing them up.

"Okay." she softly replied.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" Cypher announced very loudly, his Predator now close to his shoulder but still aimed up at no one in particular, "Sorry for the interruption, but one of you has a rather important rendezvous with someone else. Mr. Parker Acson, please come on down!" Damned kid sounded like a game show host.

Now if only it had the effect we wanted. A troll sized vortex appeared close to Seraphina, right in front of her. Drek, I barely had any time to try something.

"Fuck! You!" Seraphina yelled, bringing her hands up like she was going to try and push the air spirit away, her body wreathed in crimson flames that didn't burn anything. I could only guess at how powerful the spirit was, and of the two of us I was the stronger. But as she spoke I noticed her own magic at work, the same spell I had witnessed her using on some toxic spirits that decided to crash Mercurial's backstage after a concert, but it was different this time. She didn't simply slap the spirit once with a bolt of power. No, she didn't simply give it the magical equivalent of a bitch slap, but a much more powerful blow like a boxer's full body haymaker, and she unleashed such a powerful spell for each word she yelled. Delivering such power so quickly was reckless to say the least, and could easily overwhelm a novice spellcaster.

The whirling column of air unraveled wildly, blowing out a gust of air in all directions before vanishing completely, leaving Seraphina standing there, feet shoulder width apart. She didn't look phased in the least from casting those spells, and had a look of absolute defiance on her face that silently screamed she was more than willing and able to put down the next challenger with such effortless ease. Intimidating in the least when it comes from an adult. When it's a little human girl that's just demonstrated her willingness to use that kind of power? Terrifying. There was no way no one in this room didn't know she was a magician.

One man finally stood up. He had white hair that was trimmed very short, and his frost blue clothes were loose and flowing to almost give the illusion of some fantasy wizard's robe. When he turned I saw he was also wearing glasses, which in of itself isn't all that unusual, until I noticed that they were actually corrective lenses. Surgery and cyberware had pretty much made such things obsolete.

"Don't you touch him, you pig suckers!" I heard someone yell from behind me. Close behind me. Trained reflexes took over as I just barely noticed someone rushing up at me, turning a little into my attacker, hands high to catch something that was coming down at my head. I grabbed hold of the person, bent over, and bodily threw him over my shoulder. With a _thwump_ he landed sprawled out on the floor, a green bottle of wine still in his hand.

I knelt down next to the stunned man, softly saying, "Do the smart thing and stay down." as I easily pulled the bottle from his weakened fingers. I also noted the smell of alcohol on his breath before I stood back up. Casually I placed the unopened bottle on a nearby table, glad I didn't get beamed in the head with it. Only in the trids do wine bottles shatter when you hit someone over the head.

"We gotta go! Now!" Deacon yelled.

"Let's move." Cypher sternly said. He had hopped off the table and was next to who I presumed was Parker Acson. The white haired man had slung on a shoulder bag and Cypher held his Predator on him. Seraphina trotted past as she took the lead towards the back of the banquet hall. There were two sets of double doors towards the relative back of the room, and she headed straight for the pair farthest from the stage.

After the banquet hall was a hallway, and straight across from us were another set of double doors with the classic male symbol on them. Seraphina didn't hesitate as she went through the doors and immediately turned off to the right.

When I reached the doors to leave the banquet hall I felt my left hand stop as if I had slammed it into a counter or door or something. Then I remembered the ward, and with a bit of effort and willpower I forcefully pulled my hand, and the active power focus, through. I could still feel the power in my ring, so forcing it hadn't disrupted it.

We had just gotten to a small lounge area, and I guess next was the lady's room, when the other banquet hall doors at the far end opened up. Three men quickly stepped through, two with pistols up and ready, the third a monster revolver.

Seraphina and Cypher were quick to jump into the lounge area. I had to grab Parker and practically throw him with me to get out of the line of fire. There were a few light cracks and a bigger boom when the one guy shot off his monster revolver. They didn't shoot like some gangers, who would've kept on shooting anyway.

I glanced back and saw Deacon had managed to get to cover too. "Keep him covered." I told her. Just as I was turning back I saw the kids sneaking just around the corner. Seraphina was standing, stretched out an arm, was briefly wreathed in flames again, and quickly ducked back. Cypher had been crouching, and I heard him squeeze off two quick shots with his Predator (now in his right hand). Guess someone was quick enough to peg him. He flipped around back into our lounge area too quickly to have moved on his own. I didn't see any blood, so either it was a non-lethal round or his jacket had stopped the bullet.

I was just drawing my Predator when Seraphina popped back out to look down the hall again. Just a peek, but it was enough time to do another spell, obvious by the magical flames that surrounded her each time. Girl was slinging some serious power around tonight. Worse yet, it didn't look like it was slowing her down. Reckless magicians were known to kill themselves channeling too much power repeatedly while not giving their bodies time to recover.

Mentally I put that aside and scooted over to Cypher. "Ya alright kid?" I asked.

"Ouch." he grunted. Well, at least feeling good enough to crack a joke.

"C'mon kid, we need to get going." I grabbed a hand, grunting as I pulled him up to his feet. Once he was vertical I noticed (not for the first time) just how short he was compared to me. "Deacon, you help him walk."

"Um… okay." she softly said, blushing. She was short, just a few centimeters taller than Cypher, so I expected it be easier going, even though she was a bit hesitant at first about being so close to him.

"Behind!" Seraphina yelled. She was fast with another spell.

Just as she had yelled I spun around to face the way we had come, Predator up. My mind registered motion and I shot before checking the target, squeezing off two shots, the only noise coming from the whip-crack of the bullets themselves breaking the sound barrier. The second shot missed completely as the first dropped another man with a pistol in hand.

And like the others, Seraphina had dropped the other with a spell.

I took a breath before saying, "Right, let's get going." We headed off the way we were going before we got interrupted.

This time I took point, heading past the lady's restroom before we came upon another kind of lounge area that was setup right in front of the elevators. Freaky thing was I didn't even have to hit a call button, an elevator chimed and opened for us automatically. Thankfully it was empty. We all crammed into the car, and I allowed myself to relax a little when it started going down.

"This… This is really going to work?" Deacon asked.

"Looks like it." I replied.

"Helps… when I… hijacked…" Cypher panted. He didn't look too good.

I glanced to Deacon, who I thought would've also been in the building's security system. She simply shrugged back. For what I knew they both could've been in the network and not know the other was there too.

I looked back to Cypher. "Easy, easy." I told him. "Seraphina, you seem to know medicine…"

Deacon seemed to stiffen up a little when Seraphina got closer. I stepped back and kept my Predator leveled on Parker. He wisely stayed clear and still.

"Right… side." panted Cypher. I noticed he still had a hold of his own Predator in his right hand as it dangled at his side.

Seraphina stuck her hand inside his jacket, feeling around the right side of his chest. I noticed Deacon watching her intently, holding as still as possible.

Cypher suddenly sucked in a sharp breath. "Yeah… Right there." he hissed.

Seraphina looked relieved. "No blood. Probably just bruised the bone."

"Oh, there's still one more thing." I said.

Seraphina was quick on the uptake. I didn't have to say a thing as she went back over to the blue suited man and started digging into his pockets.

"Hey! What're you… Watch that!" Parker cried out. She stopped when she found his commlink, pulling it out of a front hip pocket.

"Orders." I said.

Seraphina gave the 'link a once over. It was a newer Sony Emperor model. She held it in one hand and took a few steps back from Parker. We watched as it floated up from her hand, hanging in midair above her open hand. This time there was no flicker of sorcerer's fire around her or the 'link.

Then her whole body flashed with fire again, and it rushed to his commlink, engulfing it completely. Parker and I both jumped back, and I heard Deacon gasp.

"So you really took it easy on those guards, didn't you?" I said.

"Yee-up." Seraphina answered sharply, staring Parker down while the burning and melting commlink floated above her outstretched hand.

Cypher chuckled a little, then sucked in a breath in pain.

The elevator chimed when it reached the basement garage level. When the doors opened I was half expecting more guards to be there to greet us.

"They'll be… on us…" Cypher struggled to say.

"I'm trying… scrambling…" Deacon added.

"Right, we find a van and quick." I said.

Again Seraphina took the lead, magically tossing aside the smoldering ruin of Parker's commlink. It made a soft splatter sound when it hit the concrete. She looked around all over the place for something that should be able to accommodate us. She spied something and went off quickly. Parker and myself weren't too far behind. She went straight for an SUV, a dark purple Toyota Coaster.

Keeping Parker covered I glanced back to Cypher. "Deacon, think you can get it for us?" I asked.

"Already…" she started to say, and the door locks clicked.

"Help me get him in the back." Seraphina ordered, opening up the Coaster's back passenger door.

Parker climbed in first, then turned and actually helped take Cypher from Deacon's arms. He pulled the kid towards the middle as he shifted more to the passenger side. Seraphina climbed in after him. Once they were settled Deacon took the front passenger seat while I got behind the wheel. With Deacon's help the SUV started right up. Once the windows were all set to limousine black we were off, driving like everything was normal.

* * *

Instant soykaf isn't as good as it sounds. Actually, if you've ever had real coffee, soykaf's actually quite disgusting, being a soy powder derivative with coffee flavoring and caffeine added. Still it's better than nothing, especially if you need that infusion of caffeine. And it's also nice to have something hot with flavor to drink on a chill night.

We hadn't wasted much time getting in touch with Deadbolt, though we didn't go straight to meeting him. We went out to the University Of Washington and left the purple SUV in the middle of the very empty and expansive parking lot. Seraphina told us she'd have a spirit wait ten minutes after we left before it torched the SUV. Deacon and Parker rode in Deadbolt's truck while I had the kids in the back seat of my sedan. At Cypher's insistence (about as much as he was up to doing, still reeling pretty well from having been shot) we still kept most of our wireless stuff off, so I wasn't able to check and see what kind of media coverage the burning SUV caused.

After ditching the SUV we had split up for a short while. The kids came with me, riding in the back seat of my car, while Deacon and Deadbolt took Mr. Acson for a ride.

Now the typical thing to do after a job like this is to either get right to Johnson to drop off the package, or go to ground and hide out for a while. Safe houses are quite common for the later part, especially if you've managed to survive a hit or three. Since we figured it was going to be a good while before Johnson called it was decided that I'd grab a few things to help us hide out while Deadbolt got us a safe house. He said he knew someone that owned a rental out by Green Lake that was currently empty and we could use for a night or two.

Now Parker kinda stood out with his choice of attire, but lucky us I knew a spell that could help adjust things. After we had all gotten caught up at Green Lake I worked a couple of castings of a fashion spell I know, and in a few minutes of time I had his ice blue wardrobe altered to basic black. Then came a hair coloring kit that I had purchased at a Stuffer Shack (they sell quite a variety of things, you know), and after a bit of protesting we got his white hair nearly a matching shade of black. Now at least he wouldn't stand out so easily. For Parker the choice had been simple: we changed his looks and clothes, or we got him a full set of Vending Ware and a wig. At least he made the right choice. Vending Ware is either crap brown or puke green in color and it's made from recycled plastic that's not comfortable at all. Hell, you can even feed a Vending Ware machine plastic bottles and the like instead of nuyen to get a set of clothes.

Right now I was just outside, leaning against the door jamb as I watched the rest of the neighborhood. It was late so there really wasn't a whole lot going on. I took another sip of my soykaf and grimaced against the bitter flavor, mulling in my mind what I had seen on our way over.

For those of you that know magic you might be wondering why we didn't hole up some place, maybe erect a ward or three to help counter some magical tracking considering the amount of power that Seraphina had done. Something most sleepers, and even a few awakened, don't know is that it's rather easy to wipe away the traces that sorcery leaves behind in the astral, and you don't have to do it yourself. She didn't say, and I didn't ask, but I figured that the spirit she had torch the SUV had been called upon earlier, and it could have very easily cleaned up the astral space after her back at the Horizon Splendor.

Oh, and wards take hours to create. The more powerful the longer it takes. They're not something you can just throw up like a pup tent with a memory metal frame.

Not wanting any surprises from our 'package,' I had taken a look at him through the astral once we were all in the cabin. Magically speaking he was also awakened, though not too powerful looking. His was not an example of pristine health, showing damage from some implants I had spotted within his skull, and more that I figured was from some kind of habitual drug use. Probably abused stims a lot to keep up with his studies and everything. Was a bit more common among college students than you might think. So it was easy enough to tell that he was the weakest when compared to Seraphina or myself.

And I knew this because I had given Seraphina a double check. While Parker had shown more calm in his aura than I really expected, Seraphina's was more full of worry than anything else. Still, her aura had taken some damage since that last job we did together. Likely an infusion or two had taken a permanent effect and tweaked her DNA. But I couldn't actually find any evidence of genetic damage. Not surprising, really, since that's actually pretty hard to spot in the first place. No, what I did notice was more of a void inside her head, and it took me a bit to realize that it matched up pretty closely to what I had seen in Cypher's head. Made me figure that they had gotten her some gene therapy and fixed what the infusion had done and then she had taken the advantage to get some headware since her magic had been weakened already.

But the scary part was that her magical potential wasn't any weaker than the last time I had seen her. As powerful as she was already it would've been no small feat for her to recover her lost power.

And just for kicks I had checked out Cypher's aura as well. Wasn't all that hard since he was lying on a couch, using Seraphina's lap for a pillow while he rested. And boy was I in for a surprise.

The kid was awakened too.

Somewhere in the months that I had first met them, finding that he had no magical potential, he had awakened. It was either that or he was really, really good at hiding his potential and I had missed it the first time. But as much pain as I could see he was in when I gave him a read I was favoring the recently awakened theory. One of the bits of supporting evidence was that his potential didn't seem any greater than Parker's right now. Two of the million nuyen questions were just what were Cypher or Parker capable of when it came to magic. Despite I was twice the power of either of them, it was still a bit of a scary prospect to consider.

Now if I had to guess, the reason that Cypher looked like he was electrified earlier was because it was his own levitation spell, and not Seraphina's magic, that had carried him to the Horizon Splendor building. If I was right, then it'd be obvious when he worked a spell again. But then the only reason I could see that electric aura was because he too had taken on a spirit guide or something. Was much more common for a mentor to show up when someone awakened. The only question on that subject now was what was his mentor?

The cabin door creaked open. "Hey… Bishop?" I heard Deacon softly say.

"Everything alright?" I asked her.

"I… I don't know." She looked away, down at the ground at first, then slowly she lifted her head to look back inside and towards the kids, Cypher specifically. When she looked back at me I gently gestured for her to step on outside with me.

"Something happen between you?" I asked when Deacon had closed the door behind her. "Maybe something they don't know about?"

She gave me a look, then looked away. "They don't know this, but… It's about… the price on their heads." Deacon softly confessed.

This wasn't news to me. It had made the rounds in the shadows, and as good as these kids were I seriously doubted they didn't know. Personally I didn't go bounty hunting. The small fry's aren't worth the trouble, and the big ticket ones are probably too much trouble. Just like Cypher and Seraphina, I figured they'd be too much trouble to try and bring in.

"I'm pretty sure they know about it by now." I told her.

"It's not that. It's…" Deacon took a deep breath. "A few months after Cypher awakened I was part of a team that was hired to try and catch them."

My eyes widened at that. Now I'm not saying that shadowrunners won't take jobs like this at all, but still it surprised me that Deacon would've taken that job, especially considering how she felt about kids. Then it hit me that she also knew he was awakened. Likely knew a bit of what he could do, too.

"What happened?" I asked, keeping my voice softly spoken.

Deacon said, "We caught them, and they escaped. We chased them, cornered them, and they fought back. There were six of us to start. They killed three, maybe four of us." She shook her head. "I don't know what happened to the sharpshooter. Two of us were supposed to… tag team Cypher in the matrix. I… I think I got lucky. The other guy… He wasn't the same after that."

"Black Ice?"

Deacon's head nervously twitched before she finally nodded.

Black Ice, taken from the letters for Intrusion Countermeasures (or IC), was used to refer to programs and agents that were made exclusively for dealing with pesky hackers like Deacon and Cypher. The programs themselves were for cyberspace combat, designed to send lethal feedback signals into the user's brain. It was easy to get a psychological disorder from being hit by one, even with the biofeedback filter programs the smart hackers had to protect themselves with.

"Kinda surprised he's got a program like that." I said.

Deacon shook her head. "Not just him."

I mentally cursed at myself. It made sense. If what I just saw meant that Seraphina had a matching commlink in her brain, then odds were outstandingly good that Cypher shared his programs and such with her. Drek, they could've even worked on them together.

"But it seems like they don't know you were there." I said.

"Close, but not too close. We… We were supposed to be just matrix support. We just didn't know how good either of them were." She paused to look back at the door, likely envisioning the kids in her mind. "He's just way better than I am."

"Even with your sprites and… What's it called, threading?"

Again Deacon managed to nod her head. Made me respect her as a hacker all the more. She knew what she could do, and was willing to accept and recognize someone who was better.

"And you know what he can do? His magic?" I asked, trying to prod a little more info out of her.

"First was when they were kidnapped." Deacon told me, "I… didn't see what happened. Just… what was left." She was looking rather uncomfortable, and I think a bit afraid.

"Was it really that bad?" I asked, trying to keep my voice as gentle sounding as possible.

Deacon clamped her eyes shut and nodded rather vigorously. Without opening her eyes she very softly, very quickly, said, "He killed a vampire with his bare hands."

If anyone else had told me that, including Cypher himself, I would've immediately called that person a bald faced liar. Vampires were tough, fast, and regenerated wounds that'd be fatal to most anyone else. Now I didn't know Deacon all that well, but one thing I had picked up on was that she wasn't much of a liar, nor did she seem to exaggerate anything. She was a passionate woman, and though she didn't really wear her heart on her sleeve she did come off as easier to read.

I believed her, as outrageous as that claim she had made was.

Then I noticed the tears that were managing to squeeze out of her eyes. Her chest heaved with every breath now. I put a hand on her shoulder, pulled her close, and just gave her a hug. Honestly I wasn't sure what else to do, and was pretty sure what I might say might make things worse. That night seemed pretty traumatic for her.

It must've been a good thing to do. I could feel how tense she was, and it seemed to melt away with the comforting gesture.

"Hey! What're you doing?" we heard Parker yell.

Well that interrupted the moment. She was quick to step away to give me room to get back into the cabin first.

Cypher was sitting upright and looking better now, but Seraphina had practically climbed onto Parker's lap and was staring intently into one of his eyes. Most decent guys would've been at least trying to talk her off, if not forcefully trying to shove her off, but Parker was pretty much frozen as a girl half his age really pushed too close into his comfort zone. Maybe it was because he had witnessed her magically clobbering the security earlier, or that Cypher had pulled out his Predator again and was aiming it straight at him.

I glanced over to Deadbolt. He was standing in the doorway to the cabin's kitchen, eyeing things carefully and ready to spring into action when it started. He also knew what I saw: move on Cypher and he'd likely shoot Parker.

"Alright," I said with a tired voice as I closed the door, "what's going on here?" I wasn't too worried that Deacon was still outside. I figured if she wanted in she would've been right behind me to come inside.

"His eyes." Seraphina answered, still staring at Parker, "Damned good work there."

"His eyes?" I asked.

"They're fake." Cypher explained. "At least that's what her spirit told her."

"I don't know what they're talking about!" Parker declared.

I sighed and leaned against the door frame. "Tried reading his aura too, I take it?" I asked.

"Something seemed funny, so I asked a spirit to take a better look. Said his eyes weren't real and there was metal and plastic in his head." Seraphina told us.

"We're thinking he's The Scion." Cypher added. "If he's got a 'link in his head it'd all add up."

"Hang on." I told him, opening the door. "We got a problem, I think you'd better come in." I said to Deacon.

Deacon stepped carefully as she came back into the cabin. She said nothing as I closed the door behind her.

I said to Deacon, "Kids think Parker's really The Scion."

"That… would make sense." she softly replied, looking back at me over one shoulder. "The Scion did say he'd call us when Parker was safe."

"Oh yeah." I went as the memory sparked in my head. "Drek, forgot about him saying that."

"Yeah, interesting how he'd know when Parker's safe without us telling him." Cypher said.

"But how'd he manage that since we destroyed his commlink?" asked Deacon.

"Was trying to figure that out, too." Deadbolt added.

"My spirit could've seen a commlink in his head." Seraphina told us. "And there's a way we can find out." She reached for something at her hip and drew a Bowie knife.

Deacon stumbled a few steps back, colliding into me.

To his credit, Parker froze. As close as Seraphina was to him if he tried to fight he could end up stabbed.

"Okay, hold on you two." I said, holding Deacon so she could stay on her feet. "We don't need to get that drastic."

"You sure?" Seraphina asked, cocking her eyes towards me. "This ain't drastic. Shit, last week I did surgery on a girl's back because a chop doc was shoving a puppet system into her spine."

"You did… what?" Deacon asked, sounding quite shocked. Sure, I was a bit surprised at this myself.

"She removed puppet chips from a girl's spine." Cypher repeated, "And last we checked on her she's still walking on her own."

"So you'll do brain surgery on Parker to remove a commlink you think is in there?" Deadbolt asked.

"Sure." Seraphina answered, sounding chipper and just a little bit psychotic for my liking. "And once I pull his 'link out Cypher can dig out what's so valuable."

"Alright! Alright!" Parker yelled, "Alright, yes, I'm The Scion and I've got an implanted commlink."

Seraphina turned her attention back to Parker, still holding her huge knife in one hand. "Wired right to your cybernetic eyes?" she sternly asked.

"Yes." Parker answered, exasperated.

The girl pushed herself off of Parker, much to the man's relief. Like it was nothing she put her knife back from where she pulled it. "At least you're not a bug." she said darkly.

I was briefly reminded of a little con the kids and I did to get into a hotel months ago. I had forgotten how quickly they could switch it on and off.

"Okay, so, about our pay?" Cypher asked.

Parker did not look up and sighed. Already I had a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"You're broke?" Seraphina asked, her voice pitched way lower than normal. I thought she might reach for her knife again.

"I was… going to pay you with what I could get for…" Parker softly said, "I've got something that the Foundations will pay a lot of money for."

"Figured it couldn't be your skills." muttered Cypher as Seraphina walked back over to the bench seat to sit with him.

"No… I… I got something they'll want." Parker told us.

"And just what is it you've got that'll make Horizon easily consider killing us for?" I asked.

Parker closed his eyes and lowered his face, pulling off his glasses with one hand and pinching the bridge of his nose with his free hand. Looked like he was in a mental debate on this subject. Does he tell us or doesn't he? I decided I'd try to help him come to a decision.

"Not quite sure if you're up to speed on the application of magical detection, particularly mind probing," I said to Parker, "but I know a few spells. The girl can probably hit you with a stunbolt that'll send you into next week, and while you're out I'll just dig in your memories to see what's so valuable."

Honest to ghost I don't actually know that kind of spell. The one I do know has a lighter touch, lets me hear a person's surface thoughts. Too much of a mental violation to me, and actually illegal in a lot of places to do any kind of magical mind probing. My mind reading spell's also subtle compared to a true probe, which has an annoying side effect of alerting the victim that their brain's being rooted around in like a filing cabinet.

But the he didn't need to know that.

Parker groaned softly, then finally said, "Horizon has the only copy of a book called the Thaljun Cordex."

"So now it's the only _physical_ copy." I amended.

"And you've got a digital scan of the entire thing in your headware." Seraphina added.

"Right." a defeated looking Parker admitted.

"And do you have any idea of who to call?" Seraphina asked as she stormed back over to Cypher.

Parker looked up. "I…" he started to say, but lowered his head again. "No." he said softly.

Drek, this was not looking good. The typical thing you'd probably be expecting is that we'd toss his hoop out the door and cut our losses.

Deacon stepped up from me, standing more steadily now, and tipped an ear as if she was trying to listen for something very hard to hear.

"There's a few things we wanna go over." Cypher said, finally holstering his Predator. "First, our fee. Thirty thousand nuyen, or we walk. Now."

"And that's for each of us." Seraphina sternly added. "No group discounts or shit like that."

Parker looked over at me, slack jawed. "Seriously?" he asked, "You're not like, babysitting these…"

" _Stop._ " I ordered Parker, putting a little touch of power to the word.

Parker actually froze for a second.

"We're not babysitters, and those two are part of this group." I told Parker, "And they're more than willing to walk if things don't feel right." I paused for a bit to let that sink in then added, "They're also the ones that wanted to make sure you weren't a bug."

Parker looked over at the kids, then back to me.

"Yeah, shocking, I know." I said before he could try to ask something stupid. "Chip truth, they're equals in this. And don't forget, they contributed pretty heavily getting you out. That redhead slung spells with more power than you can muster, and didn't slow down at all."

Parker looked back at me in surprise.

"Yeah, I know your potential, and I'm sure they know too."

"Can we get back to our pay?" Seraphina asked.

"There's an addendum we want to add." Cypher added. "See, we figure if we hook you up with someone for whatever data you've got, Parker, they might be willing to pay us too. A… finder's fee, if you will. You ain't out our pay if they pay us too."

Might sound greedy, and maybe it was, but the way those two were coming off they weren't happy about this situation one bit. I'd never heard of this book or whatever Parker had a scan of, but it didn't mean that either of them hadn't too. If this was some pricey piece of drek then extorting a larger payday just might be well worth it.

And if I didn't know about the possible commlinks in their heads I'd be wondering just how the frag they were talking like they had discussed this.

"I happen to know a few people." I finally announced. "And I've got a feeling it's that, or you're walking from here, Parker."

"Alright, fine." Parker relented.

* * *

And so I had made a couple of calls, made a couple of introductions for Parkers, and managed a couple of meetings.

First was the Hotel Nikko, which was quite uncomfortably close to the Horizon Splendor building, but that's where Laurent Nazaire wanted to meet with us. So we took a bit of a wider path around through Downtown before circling back to the Hotel.

Oh, and I did tell the kids who we were going to meet. Considering what almost happened the first time they met I figured they deserved a warning. Hopefully Nazaire also remembered the right name so he wouldn't set her off. He was still stronger than her, but then again she could get very lucky. Or worse.

Now as you might've guessed from the name, the hotel was done in an oriental decor, favoring Japanese styles very heavily. The lobby had Japanese prints and classical art from some period I wouldn't be able to name, though one of a nearly naked human female in profile, casting off a pink kimono while standing between two large sunflowers caught my eye for a second. The rest of the place had a lot of what one would think of as 'traditional' Japanese furniture, too, with low seats and even lower tables. What wasn't quite as obvious in the small lobby was how the original architecture would have made things very uncomfortable for someone of Deadbolt's stature. Bias against orks and trolls was still a pretty hefty thing in Japanese culture, though the Hotel Nikki had underwent some remodeling to at least be less obvious about it. Was kinda hard to do that and keep the going boutique look without tearing down and rebuilding the whole hotel from scratch.

Nazaire already had things arranged for us, so the receptionist knew to tell us his suite number. He greeted us at the door when we got there.

"Please, please, come in." Nazaire said, waving for us to follow him in. Like the lobby, the suite was also done up in more traditional Japanese furnishings, and all richly done. Very worthy of the luxury hotel that had so far survived a change of hands and about thirty years of business, at least.

But compared to the clean smelling lobby downstairs, the suite had a different mix of smells to it, and they reminded me of how light my dinner was before getting called for this job.

"Make yourselves at home." Nazaire told us, "I know it's late but I hope you are hungry. Harukun- _san_ is my favorite chef here, a genius at blending French and Japanese cuisines. Please, sit, and we'll discuss things while we eat. I've asked him to prepare something exquisite for us all."

A dining table had been set up for us, with cushions a plenty for everyone, including an extra large one for Deadbolt at the foot of the table. We all chose our own seats, with Nazaire at the head (obviously) and Parker immediately to one side. I sat down opposite of Parker, and Deacon sat down next to me. The kids took Parker's side.

Once we were all seated Harukun walked over to the table with a sous-chef carrying a platter of plates and food. Starting with Nazaire and working around clockwise he placed small plates with seared strips of beef along with delicate looking little bowls filled with a watery reddish-brown liquid and a pair of chopsticks.

Harukun was Japanese, of average height and build, with neatly short cut black hair and a trimmed moustache. He wore what you'd think of as typical chef's clothes, though these looked to be of red silk with gold embroidery, though he did wear a simple white apron over this. His face had a few lines of age, but his amygdaline eyes were still clear and sharp. I figured he was about in his mid fifties in age, and he really enjoyed cooking from the happy look on his face.

"This kobe beef with ponzu." Harukun told us, placing a larger plate before Deadbolt. Each of us had four pieces of meat, but Deadbolt had ten. Clearly Nazaire had ensured that there would be enough for all of us.

I went ahead and picked up my chopsticks and used them to pick up a piece of beef. I was glad I knew how to use the utensils, and a quick glance around showed that everyone knew how to handle them too.

"What's in this?" Seraphina asked after taking a bite. "The… ponzu's really good."

" _Hai_ , it has sudachi and laésal juice." Harukun told us.

I was just about to take a bite when I noticed the kids' mood suddenly changed. "That the shit they use to make laés and leäl with?" Cypher asked.

Harukun looked mortified. Honestly I felt a little concerned too at the mention of two highly illegal, mind wiping drugs.

"It's… not like that." Deacon softly said. "Yes, if you… eat enough of the fruit… you can forget a day. The drugs are made from the seeds. The fruit… it's safe in small amounts."

It almost surprised me that she knew that. Well, being a technomancer she could've easily done some quick research right there on the spot, but even that seemed a little too quick. If it was matrix research I expected Cypher to be just a bit quicker with the data.

But then considering her past and kids and such, it kinda made sense that she'd also be aware of the date rape drugs, of which leäl was a very popular one. Not that she'd ever use the stuff, but be aware of what it does. Kinda like how the cops know what drugs like K-10 do without actually doing them themselves.

" _Hai_ , just little juice." Harukun said. "Sudachi very tart, so sweet laésal juice help make better."

"I assure you that I'm not trying to undermine our discussions." Nazaire added. Even though he liberally dipped a strip of beef in his own ponzu, it was truly no guarantee that it would be safe.

But what I think really set the kids at ease was when Deacon did the same, though maybe not dunking the piece of meat so deeply as Nazaire did.

I went ahead and ate as well. The kobe beef strips were a little rare for my liking, but I gotta admit that it was really good. By the time we had finished that appetizer a sous-chef was coming around to collect our plates before Harukun gave us a second course. Honestly I wasn't too sure about what I saw: a raw looking, reddish-brown squid lying on some rice with a strip of seaweed wrapped around it.

"What is that?" asked Deadbolt.

"Hotaru ika sushi." Harukun answered as he placed a plate before Deacon. Each one of us had two of these little squids.

Nazaire picked one of the little buggers up and bit it in half, tentacles first.

"So, about my offer?" Parker saked.

Nazaire swallowed before saying, " _Oui, oui_. I am curious about what you think you have that is so valuable." He gave us a scrutinizing look.

I swallowed my own bite of squid, the texture seemed odd to me but the flavor was alright. "We already know what it is." I told him.

"Yes. The Thaljun Cordex." Parker said.

Nazaire's eyes widened. "Ah, _oui, oui_ , you would be quite resourceful to acquire that. And Horizon would be quite interested to get you back, _non_?"

"If we could talk more privately…"

"Just go wireless." Cypher said. "We won't listen in."

Parker gave the kid a dubious look.

Looking at Parker I said, "Hey, the kids are professionals. I seriously doubt you could actually stop him from listening in if you don't use a cable."

There's a few advantages of being able to wirelessly talk to someone. For starters the most obvious is usually privacy. A hidden commlink and good encryption software can help, too. But when you're hungry you can also eat and talk at the same time. And apparently Parker and Nazaire decided to go ahead and conduct their business in the privacy of a wireless conversation.

After the squid was a pallet cleanser in a small serving of asparagus ice cream, followed by the main course of what Harukun said was ise ebi. This took a few sous-chefs for help as they wheeled out a cart holding an already hot hotplate. Ise ebi are about the size of your typical lobster but they don't have the giant claws. I think technically they're a giant shrimp. They were cooked live on the hotplate while we ate the ice cream. Deacon winced at first when she heard the whistling cry from the first ise ebi. Harukun must've noticed too, because he took a knife and immediately cut the head off the first one and every other one just before putting it on the hotplate. These were then split down the middle and served in a soup.

Then there was a ginger and shark fin gelatin, an onion soup that had been simmering under a pie crust, and last was a small bowl of rice with foie gras and shiitake mushrooms drizzled with an orange and mint glaze. And chip true the whole meal was delicious.

Finally, when Harukun and his sous-chefs were clearing away the final course, Nazaire said, "I am quite interested, but unfortunately cannot help you at this time. We will need to meet again, soon. If so," he turned to the rest of us, "in addition to Mr. Acson's payment I offer you all sixteen thousand nuyen for your services in keeping Mr. Acson alive and safe until then."

"As long as Mr. Acson remembers his deal with us, sure." Cypher said.

"I do." Parker stated. "And I'll let you know if I accept it."

* * *

Now Laurent Nazaire wasn't the only guy I got Parker in touch with, particularly because he insisted he wanted to "shop around" for a good deal. Enter Moreau. The time and location of our meet with him was a little more flexible, and what made us a bit nervous was just how close it also was to the Horizon Splendor building. Actually, if you could take Pike Street all the way into the bay you'd practically drive through the You Should Not Eat So Much! on Pier 60. At least it got us a bit further away from the Horizon building.

So with a little time between meets, especially after one excellent dinner, the kids opted to try sneaking back to where their bikes were. We were all a bit concerned about the risk, especially considering that they could just buy new bicycles after we got paid.

But they were more than insistent about it. They were outright defiant. After telling us several times that they'd meet up with us near Pier 60 they both walked off, quite literally disappearing into the shadows.

So we opted to head on down to Pier 60 to wait for them for a little bit. Deadbolt was a bit vocal about his concerns for the kids, but Deacon was actually quiet about it all. Seemed completely out of character for her, but then I remembered what she had told me. Again, if it were true, I'd actually be more worried about whoever tried any drek on those two.

Some time later I was leaning against my car when I heard the rumble of motorcycle engines. Looking down the street I saw the headlights on a pair of large motorcycles heading our way. I had to squint my eyes a little, but I didn't get a good look at them until they got closer. One of them was artistically done in flames and the other was black with electric blue racing lines. Even their helmets matched their motorcycles. At first I thought it was a pair of dwarves out for a little cruising…

Drek, it was the kids. It was easy to tell as they pulled up beside my Shin-Hyung.

"Now when you said bikes…" I started to say.

"You thought we meant the pedal kind?" Seraphina sourly interrupted as they pulled their helmets off. "Puh-lease."

"Got me by surprise, too." Deacon said.

I turned back towards Deadbolt's truck. "Looks like we're on." I said as he and Parker got out.

"I'm not liking this place." Deadbolt remarked as he closed the truck's door.

"Yeah, a little less private looking and open." I said, looking up and down the street for traffic. We had to wait for an Americar to drive by.

"I've got a few angles covered." Cypher said as we jaywalked across the street, "Should see anyone coming."

"Every little bit helps." I said. I had a guess as to what he was alluding to, considering that some hackers also dabbled with drones.

Now I had only met Moreau once, late last year when I helped rescue his daughter. Since then I had checked up a bit on him. He was a fixer for the Draco Foundation, a company at odds with the Atlantean Foundation when it came to collecting artifacts. He was a bit tall for a human, solidly built, with a Mortimer Greatcoat that looked like worn leather and a hat that made me think of that old flatvid character Indiana Jones (thanks to Jazz and his obsession with outdated media). He had medium brown hair and a long goatee that had a good gray streak on the right side. He was waiting outside with a drink cup from You Should Not Eat So Much! Seriously, they need a shorter name.

"So, you're the one with something special." Moreau said as we walked up.

"Yes, something I think you'll find quite wonderful…" Parker started to say.

Moreau held up a hand. "Just… stop it." he gruffly said. "Get your hoop over here and let's talk, and none of that flowery bulldrek."

At least Parker didn't stand out with the crowd. His white hair and bright blue clothing would've practically been a beacon against the subdued colors everyone else wore. This wasn't the club hopping area where neon and bioluminescence were the craze.

There were still a lot of unknowns going on. We had no idea just how invested Horizon was with Parker, meaning we had no idea how much effort they'd put into greasing him or collecting him. Worst case was they'd pull the stops to get him back. If that happened I figured the kids would be well off on their own in disappearing, and depending on the magical assets I could pretty well vanish too. Deacon and Deadbolt, however, I didn't really know.

Of course I'd try to help them. I'm not the type to just cut and run like that.

I didn't really pay attention to what Parker and Moreau had to say as they talked. Instead I focused more on the people around us, those that came and went from the restaurant and such. It was late, and mostly it was couples or even numbered groups coming for a late night feeding. The only appeal of the place I could see was the cheap factor, the food practically nothing but soy with a liberal addition of fillers and flavors that it was barely food.

And considering just how luxurious of a meal we all just had, the thought of such soy based fare actually seemed rather disgusting. I was glad Moreau didn't ask us in to eat.

After a good while the two men walked back over to us. "I've made him my offer," Moreau said, "and I'll pay you all each an extra twenty thousand for the exchange."

"Sounds like we've got our deal, then." I said. Figuring if Moreau was offering us more than Nazaire, then he also offered Parker more than Nazaire did.

"Just don't forget, Parker." Seraphina said.

"You're not gonna let him forget it, are you?" Deadbolt asked.

"Makin' sure he learns his lesson." Seraphina snipped back. "Make sure you got the cred on hand _before_ ya hire people like us."

"So, is this a deal?" I asked Parker.

"Yes. Mr. Moreau has made a rather generous offer." Parker told us.

"So, when and where?" I asked Moreau.

"Kobe Terrance Park, Washington Street." Moreau answered, stroking his goatee thoughtfully. "Two hours. I'll have your money and support then."

I glanced around at the others. Saw a few nodding heads, and nothing that suggested they didn't like this deal.

"We'll see you then." I told Moreau.

* * *

The heart of Downtown is a city that doesn't sleep. Oh, sure, the clubs will wind down after 2am when the law says they can't serve any more alcohol, but the nightlife continued on after that.

Of course we weren't going to anyplace the typical club hopper or wageslave would go to at such a late hour. With plenty of time we went back up to our borrowed pad at Green Lake. This time around Deadbolt was leading the way in his pickup while I followed with Deacon and Parker in my sedan. The kids on their monster motorcycles rode behind me. And so far, so good. In a few hours we'd be rid of Parker and fifty thousand nuyen richer for it.

We were just passing under the I-5 when my car was suddenly rocked from behind and before I knew it we were spinning around. I barely managed to keep enough control as we slid off the road. Somehow I managed to skid between the concrete pilings that held up the freeway and actually slide into the parking lot that existed beneath it. When we finally stopped my car was facing the street as if I was about to drive out of the parking lot.

Tires squealed as a pickup truck backed up. It didn't take much to register that this was no accident. Especially when I got a good look at the truck. It was black, sharp and expensive looking. Like the kind a S.W.A.T. team would drive around in.

Then the passenger doors opened up and two people hopped out. They were wearing nondescript full body armor.

"Get down!" I yelled, doing my best to melt into my seat. The windshield above me shattered as bullets ripped through my car. They didn't shoot much, but then they didn't have to.

Then I heard some shouting, tires squealing, and more gunfire. I reached up to grab the door handle to shove it open, falling rather ungracefully from my car as I tried to stay behind cover getting out. Looking under my car door I saw one of the armored people down on the ground. From the booted feet I saw it looked like the other was carefully walking around my car. Fortunately all I needed was to see part of his body.

A few months ago I had decided it was necessary for me to learn a combat spell after a too close call with some spirits had left me with few other options. So I activated my ring and as quickly as I could drew up a fair amount of power and directed it at the booted figure stalking my car. It was a quick spell, like the double that Seraphina had done to that air spirit, but I didn't have the time to carefully contain the power, and I felt that power burning me as I unleashed that power into the other figure.

I heard more gunfire as I struggled to push myself a little more upright. There might've been an explosion, too. Then the wind really started to pick up. Great, could it get any worse?

The bursts of machinegun fire gave me the answer. Bullets pinged off the ground and into my car. After one shot I heard the whirring noise of helicopter blades, and saw one pulling up and away from us through the gap between the north and south lanes of I-5.

Then it was gone, and everything was eerily quiet.

"Everyone alright?" came Deadbolt's booming voice.

"I'll live." I loudly called out, using my sedan to help keep me upright as I stood. Then I got a good look at my car. "Awe drek." I cussed, looking over the bullet ridden hood and the smoke that trickled out of those holes. The windshield was completely shattered, as was the back window. I did have run flat tires, but honestly those aren't any good when they've been shredded by gunfire.

"We're okay." Deacon added. I glanced over to her and saw her and Parker working their way out of the back seat of my car, bits of glass creaking and clinking as they moved. Parker was almost as pale as his true hair color.

I more heard than saw Deadbolt walk up. When I looked up I saw he had a shotgun in hand. "Drek, they got you good." he said as he looked over my car.

"Yeah." I softly agreed.

"Crap, we need to get to ground." Deadbolt said. Without explanation he hurried off back towards his truck.

"C'mon." Deacon added. She and Parker followed right behind Deadbolt.

It took me a little bit more before I followed them. Then I rushed up when I saw Deadbolt helping Seraphina into the back of his pickup. "What happened?" I asked.

"Asshole… Big gun." Cypher answered, breathing heavily and holding his cybernetic hand tightly to his chest. Drek, he didn't sound too good either. Then I spotted the blood staining his jacket from underneath his hand. Shot twice in one night, his luck wasn't holding that good.

"Are we all really gonna fit?" Parker asked.

"Desperate times." Deadbolt answered, turning to Cypher and helping him in.

"What about their cycles?" I asked.

"Said they'll follow the truck." Deadbolt answered.

I said nothing more. When I glanced at the two monster motorcycles I noticed that they were balancing upright on their own two wheels. Had to be an aftermarket mod they had installed.

It was really cozy in the back seat with Deacon and the kids, the four of us all squished together. Especially when Deacon and I were holding a handful of wadded gauze to where the kids had gotten shot. I was glad that Parker didn't make any comment about having a roomier seat up front with Deadbolt.

Thankfully it wasn't too much farther to the safe house. And true to his word their motorcycles drove themselves behind Deadbolt's truck. Deacon and I wasted no time carrying the kids into the safe house. Hopefully we'd be able to get them patched up before they lost too much blood.

"Put me down." Seraphina softly said once we were inside.

"You've been shot." Deacon told her, "We gotta…"

A roughly humanoid… thing made of rocks appeared before us. Gray like concrete and granite, except for the eyes that glowed with a bright green fire. Then I noticed a few pentagrams that looked like they were carved into the very body of the earth spirit.

"Please… put me… down." Seraphina repeated.

Deacon looked to me. Not quite sure if it was right or not, I simply nodded.

Deacon carefully laid Seraphina out on the floor and stepped away. The earth spirit walked over to the girl and knelt down by her head. Almost reverently it put its hands to her shoulders with one hand covering over where she had been shot.

Seraphina's body was engulfed in ruby flames again, but that fire soon shifted to yellow, then a shade of green to match the spirit's eyes. It didn't take me long to figure it out. That spirit was hers, bound to her, and she had called upon it to aid her magic. The rest of us pretty much just stood there watching like complete idiots. Not like there really was much we could do.

The spell took about half minute before it was complete. Was quite obvious when the green flames simply winked out of existence.

Like she was just getting up from a nap Seraphina hopped back up to her feet. She immediately turned to me and Cypher, the same ruby flames coming to existence once more as she drew more power for her magic, but I also noticed something that looked like an eagle's head over her own like it was a cowl. Those flames moved to envelope Cypher, leaving me untouched. They also didn't change color this time. I guess it was the spirit's influence that adjusted the color, though this second one took just as long as the first.

"I think you can put me down now." groaned Cypher as the flames flickered away. I was glad to put him on his own two feet. Kid was starting to get heavy in my arms.

The earth spirit fell apart, large rocks crumbling to dust before fading away to nothingness.

"Wow." Parker softly said.

Silently I agreed with Parker, but probably for a different reason. Seraphina had quite the fortitude when it came to the sorcery, and though she was looking a little tired now it was probably more from the late hour than anything else.

"So… who were they?" asked Deacon.

"A Horizon strike team." Parker answered, hanging his head.

"Not like you gotta be ashamed of that." I said, walking over to a recliner to sit down. The kids were following my lead and reclaimed the couch they had earlier that night. I opened up a messenger program and started a message to Guy. Hopefully she or Hank could manage to reclaim my car. Worst case scenario I'd probably be trying to steal it back from a Knight Errant impound yard.

"But one of them got away." Parker said, "That helicopter. They'll be back."

"That one got chased away." corrected Seraphina. "If you were flyin' it you'd bug out too once you got a jumbo icicle shoved up your ass."

"Thought your forte was fire." I said.

Seraphina shook her head. "Water spirit." she said.

"Before or after you got shot?" Deadbolt asked as he claimed a chair for himself.

"After."

So she had two bound spirits, at least. Or did. Likely she still had more services she could call upon from either of them. Drek, now I wished I had paid a little more attention to Melody when she rambled on about spirits and summoning and such.

"I think we got some time, so I think we should try and rest up." Deadbolt suggested.

No one disagreed.

* * *

We had managed to get some rest, though Parker actually fell asleep. Was lucky that I wasn't exactly asleep when my commlink started chiming with an incoming call. When I checked the screen it said it was Joss. I hit the [Accept] icon.

"Got you on speaker." I told Joss.

"Hey, glad I managed to reach you." Joss said, "Listen, got a request from a real weirdo, lookin' to get in touch with you and the team."

"Could it wait?" I asked him. "Half an hour, tops, and we'll be off the clock."

"He said it's related to your job. Probably is. Have a look." A prompt for a file transfer to me came up. Knowing Joss he wouldn't knowingly send anything that was a virus, and was pretty good about not getting infected files to begin with.

The file was an image of the six of us at the Hotel Nikko.

"What is it?" Deadbolt asked.

"Someone got a scan of us at the hotel." Cypher answered. I noticed Seraphina scowling. Can't really help it, it's the nature of the job, getting spotted like this at times.

Joss chuckled. Guess he knew Cypher well enough. He said, "Told me his name's Simon Andrews. I've heard of him, fixer for Saeder-Krupp. I got his commcode, or you can just go meet him, whichever you want."

"Depends on this Simon. What do you know about him?" I asked.

"British punk. He's a full body changeling that looks almost like a dragon. And yes, he's Lofwyr's eyes and ears in this town. Supposedly took his SURGE well, but supposedly he was already a snake before it happened. Best to let the ladies know to watch out for him."

"Considering one of them, he needs to be warned." I dryly remarked, looking at Seraphina.

"You'll find lizard boy at The Alabaster Maiden." Joss added. "Supposedly a regular there."

"Prob'ly already expecting us. Don't call him, we'll just go." I told Joss.

"He is. Said you're already on the VIP list to get in. All of you." Joss told me before ending the call.

"Hey, wake up." Deadbolt said none too gently, nudging Parker with a booted foot.

"Wha… What?" Parker stammered groggily.

"We might have another potential buyer." I told him. "Get your drek together, we're heading out."

* * *

There's no way at all you can go to The Alabaster Maiden and not see the Aztechnology Pyramid. Well, maybe if you're blind, but then you're not seeing much of anything at all.

The Pyramid was one of the largest structures in Seattle, probably second only to the ACHE. The lot that belonged to Aztechnology ran between East Mercer Street to East John Street and Broadway to 15th Avenue, and the footprint of the Pyramid took up most of this. On the corner of 12th and Mercer, across the street from the Pyramid, was The Alabaster Maiden.

The Alabaster Maiden was named for the life-sized statue that was just outside. The story of that was the statue was once a woman named Gabriella Dematto, one of the age's first magicians that managed to turn herself to stone by pushing her magical talents too far. Honestly I didn't believe it, and I had looked at the statue in the astral as well. Best I can tell you is that there was a trace of magic in that statue, but it wasn't anything human. Regardless of what any of us believed about the legend we each gave the statue a touch on the way in. It's tradition.

Now the place was a nightclub, and a high class one at that. They kept up with the technology in holograms and extensively used them for almost as much as possible. Sometimes on the weekends there were real magical acts as well.

Well, there was no magic act when we got there. And true to Joss's word we had all been put on the list so we could get straight into the club. Even the kids got in, no questions asked. Heck, Seraphina had even surprised me earlier in using another spell to fix the bullet holes in their jackets. And yes, she seemed to have an easier time with her fix spell than I did with my fashion spell.

Inside was relatively dark with the lights low, blue-white lasers flashing to the techno-dance beat of very loud music, casting a dizzying display of shadows from the crowded dance floor, and the air starting to reek of sweat and booze.

Now Joss wasn't kidding when he said that this Simon character almost looked like a dragon. In the middle of a U-shaped booth was a lizard man. He had a full on snout and a Mohawk-like frill on his hairless head. He had on a battered black leather vest with some pins and graffiti on it, equally tattered looking jeans, and a shirt that had the British flag on the front. It looked like a waitress with a hairdo made of holographic snakes was with him. He had his hands all over her and she was laughing. That laughter died when Simon saw us coming up to him.

I took a moment to shift my perceptions to the astral so I could get another look at the green lizard man. He was genuinely very happy, healthy, unaugmented, and a mundane… freak. My perception was shifting back to normal just as he noticed us. It looked like he whispered something to the waitress (which would've been impossible because of how loud the music was), who then stood up to go back to work and promptly got a friendly swat on the rump. At least Simon had good taste in women.

"Oy! Lads!" Simon called out to us, practically yelling, gesturing for us to take a seat.

I stepped up first into the booth and sat next to Simon at his right. Parker sat down next to me, and Deacon took the seat at the edge. To Simon's left sat Cypher, Seraphina, then Deadbolt.

"You lads iz in a heap o' trouble." Simon told us, yelling with a British accent to match his getup.

"Tends to happen when we take something someone wants to keep." I replied, trying to speak loudly enough to be heard.

The snake haired waitress came back with about half a dozen bands looped around one arm. She leaned deeply over the table and put one around my head first, and proceeded around the table. Deacon got a crazy holographic hairdo in the appearance of electric blue flames, like an anime character I saw some time ago (not by choice; Jazz insisted). That blue actually changed to green to match her hair.

Parker was next to receive a headband, and a bunch of orbiting stars appeared around his head. They were all changing colors and shapes and sizes, all to the beat of the music. He seemed quite the kid as the rather attractive waitress got really close to him to put it on. Must've been the real chipworm in school.

Then she went to Cypher next, who got a very good look down her shirt as she leaned over. (Yes, I did too; they're very nice.) His headband produced a motley mix of space ships that spun around his head in a holographic free-for-all battle. Bit of a surprise here, he didn't react at all like I expected. More like me it looked like he was thinking something like, "Nice tits. So what?" Considering how much Parker blushed, the kid was all the more mature about it.

Seraphina looked a little more indignant when she received her headband. It was too much a coincidence when hers created a lovely mop of flowing flames for hair with a pair of horns and a blood red halo that was on fire. If I were to guess at what she was thinking it'd be something like the jealous little girl at the big breasted teenager, but with a bit more venom to her gaze.

Last was Deadbolt, and from his horns sprouted a multitude of exhaust pipes that chugged smoke.

"So, guv'na, wot ya got?" asked Simon when the waitress walked off.

"A gent that's looking for a change of scenery." I yelled back. Now I wished Melody was here as she could use a spell to create a sound barrier that'd not only quiet things down for us but could also give us some privacy to talk.

"There's something I wanna know." yelled Cypher, drawing Simon's attention, "Just how the fuck did you manage to get that pic?"

It looked like Simon was clicking is tongue in reprimand, but the noise made that impossible to hear. "Trade secret, lad." he loudly answered.

"I think your scaly ass got lucky." Seraphina countered, glaring at him.

"An' ya got lucky too, lass." Simon added, "A dragon's assassin is no one to tuss with!"

"No shit, Sherlock! Tell us something new!" yelled Cypher.

I waved a hand at the kid to try to get him to settle back down. He glowered a little but did.

"Let's try to get back to business." I said rather loudly, "What're you offering and how much?"

"I'm offerin' to buy whatever you're sellin'." Simon yelled back.

"It's not just what I've got that's valuable." Parker yelled, "I also want out."

This time Simon shook his head. "Sorry gov'na, no can do."

"No can do?" I yelled back. "Drek! You're wanting to meet us, you arranged this, and now you're sayin' you can't help?"

"You can't take me along with?" Parker asked, "Even considering what I've got?"

"Sorry mate, I ain't got that in me." Simon told him.

"No deal!" Parker yelled.

"Oy! You ain't got no idea what kind o' trouble you're in!"

"Do you?" Seraphina yelled back.

"Did the lights just flicker?" I barely heard Parker ask. Made me wonder what he was on about. Sure, the lasers were flickering to the beat of the music, but that was about it.

Cypher must've heard him, too. I saw him glance over at Parker with a questioning look. Then I saw something in kid's eyes. A realization of something. "Headbands!" he yelled, tearing off the band that was projecting the spaceships about his head. Seraphina was almost as quick to yank hers off, just as he yelled the word.

The rest of us were a bit slower to pull them off. Parker seemed still confused so I had to yank the band off his head.

"What's up?" I yelled, looking at Cypher.

"Setup!" he yelled back, "We gotta go! NOW!"

Now most people would probably take exception to being ordered by a twelve year old boy. But then I already knew from the past job alone that Cypher wasn't exactly a normal twelve year old boy. Besides, in this biz you really can't take the chance if it might be a setup.

"Right, we're outta here!" I yelled for everyone. I stood, grabbing Parker by the arm and hauling him to his feet.

"Oy! You're makin' a big mistake, you are!" Simon yelled.

We pretty much ignored him as we made our way to the exit. At the door the kids stopped. Seraphina turned to Parker and asked him, "Do you trust me?"

"I… what?" he asked.

Seraphina sighed. "Look. We figure you gotta disappear for a bit. Not get seen coming out. So unless your college brain's got an invisibility spell or the like, do you trust me?"

"Uh, yeah. Sure." Parker stammered.

Funny thing about magic and spellcasters. It's kinda a learned reflex to try and push aside spells. More subtle illusions and divinations can fail against us and we won't even know we walked right into the spell at times, and we don't even have to try.

So the reason Seraphina asked Parker about trust was so he wouldn't try to resist the next spell she was going to cast on him. She reached up to one ear, pushing her red hair back to reveal a silver earring with a clip and ruby stud. Her whole body glowed with flames briefly, then Parker looked to be on fire for a moment before he and the flames just vanished, and her own aura seemed to get sucked up into her earring. She closed her eyes as she took a deep breath. Looked like that spell took a little out of her this time.

"Won't it look odd, six come in and five go out?" Deadbolt asked.

"We've got that covered." Cypher said as the two pulled out a pair of gloves to put on.

I had seen this once before when we were trying to catch a smuggler, though honestly they had been wearing different clothing at the time. Colors quickly shifted to become an adaptive camouflage, and holograms flickered into existence around their hands and heads, synchronized to match. At close range like this, and knowing what to look for, I could still see them somewhat.

Deadbolt pushed the door open. "C'mon, let's get going." he said.

I glanced at Deacon. She seemed a little unnerved, but nodded and headed out the door. Just behind her were two small blurs of light.

"Is it always like this with those two?" Deadbolt asked as I stepped through the door.

"I'll let you know after this job."

* * *

I held my chin in my hand as I watched buildings and street lights go by. I was in the back seat of Deadbolt's truck with Parker. Not long after we had gotten going Seraphina had let her spell drop. A few minutes later we saw them pass us on their motorcycles. Well, we figured it was them as the riders looked somewhat like the kids and one of them flashed us a 'V' sign, but their attire and bikes were solid black.

"Just what is it with those two?" Parker asked. "I mean…"

"I met them half a year ago. Damsel in distress kind of job." I told them. "Honestly thought Johnson was crazy to hire on a couple of kids. But he apparently knew them, knew something about them."

"How'd the job turn out?" asked Deadbolt.

"Rescued the dame, arrested the kidnapper, delivered an artifact." I quickly recanted. "Turned out to be quite the actors, too." I added, thinking about when we had snuck into the Mulvihill Hotel.

"How did… Johnson know?" Deacon asked.

"Said something about the two _Fallen Angels_ being worth more than what he was paying them." I told her.

"And they didn't bitch about the pay?" Deadbolt asked.

I chuckled. "Cypher actually said commented about that. Said something about them being nobodies in town, and Johnson was expecting them to haggle over the pay. Said they were wanting to build up their rep here first."

"You sure he's… what… eleven?" Deadbolt asked.

I tried to think on that for a bit. "Ya know? No, I'm not sure."

So, now a lot of the major cities have a place like a China Town or such. Seattle has several, in a fashion. Now it's not exactly called China Town, or Elf Town, or what not. It's more of a district in name, but it's about the same otherwise. At the southern tip of Lake Union, for example, is the Elven District. Straight south of that is the old Renraku Archology (which is damned near impossible to miss), and what had sprung up around that were a Japanese and Chinese districts. Or maybe they'd been there since before the Archology was built, I don't know. Not that it really mattered now, I guess.

Anyway, Kobe Terrace Park wasn't too far away from Pier 60 or the ACHE, and was about a century old if the AR history tags were to be believed. It was part garden, part park, and all Japanese.

But this was business, and it was the middle of the night, lit only by street lights. We took the direct approach, getting off the I-5 onto 6th Avenue for a few blocks before taking the Washington Street entrance to Kobe Terrace Park. Just a few blocks west was the ACHE, looming in the sky.

Moreau was not alone. You'd have to be a fool to expect otherwise. Standing next to him was a big, burly, and augmented troll with a duffle bag slung over one shoulder.

I tried to set aside the thought that Guy hadn't yet gotten back to me yet about my car. When we left Green Lake we had taken a completely different route to get back onto the I-5 before going to The Alabaster Maiden.

Now it also wasn't just the six of us when we got to the park. Besides the spirits I had bound myself I had called up a stronger earth spirit for the night. It was a bit stronger than I really should've tried handling, and after a brief mental standoff I had managed to coerce a few services out of it in exchange for a headache. I also wagered that the kids had called up spirits of their own. Well, pretty sure at least Seraphina had, anyway.

"Glad you made it." Moreau said as four of us piled out of Deadbolt's truck. The kids were just to the passenger side on their monster motorcycles.

"Well it's not for a want of people trying." I said.

"We'll be glad when this is all over." Cypher added.

"He's that much trouble?" Moreau asked.

"Maybe that much more valuable." I said. "No, we're not gonna try to ask for more money."

"Good, 'cause I ain't payin' you more." Moreau told us.

"Let's get this over with." Cypher said.

I heard squealing tires from behind us, and already had a sinking feeling in my stomach. Just as I was turning around, hand going into my jacket for my Predator, I thought I heard gunshots ringing out. Instead I grabbed for Parker to pull him with me, moving to put Deadbolt's truck between us and the shooters.

"Mother fuckers!" I heard Seraphina yell as I chanced a look around the pickup. I saw the kids on the ground, having jumped off their motorcycles to avoid the gunfire. From lying in the middle of the street Seraphina had put her hands together in front of her, and I was just in time to see a bolt of ruby red fire lash out at an oncoming pickup truck. The two hit square on, flames washing over the front and hood of the truck.

Then I noticed Cypher, more crouching beside his motorcycle. Crackles of blue energy washed over his body, collecting into his right hand before arcing like a lightning bolt to his left hand, then jumping the gap to strike the pickup. There was a sound like a gunshot, not a real gunshot but those deeper bangs you hear in the trids, and the oncoming truck's engine sputtered as it struggled to keep running.

I called to that earth spirit I had summoned earlier as I watched four armored people hop out of the ruined pickup truck. They didn't advance on us right away, using the truck's doors to try and cover themselves. Chopper boy from earlier tipped them off about our magic.

Well, only what he had seen.

 _Your orders?_ the spirit asked.

Normally I am an easy going guy, really I am. But these guys were playing the hardball of hardballs.

 _Kill those guys._

My spirits aren't always very elegant looking. I take bits and pieces from all over when it comes to magic, spell formulas, spirit binding runes, etc. And tonight's earth spirit looked like a haphazard conglomeration of gray boulders and rocks when it materialized.

Now these guys were smart. They didn't try shooting like mad when my earth spirit came charging at them, built like an ork linebacker for the Seattle Seahawks. No, they scrambled away from the truck so that when my spirit tackled it at full force they didn't get plowed under. The suspension squeaked in protest when the truck got hit, and again when the spirit backed off to let the front end drop back down to the ground.

But one of the guys didn't seem as panicked as the others. He actually went a few steps sideways instead of falling straight back, turned his hand towards my spirit, and unleashed a bolt of raw magical power at it.

My spirit completely ignored it. But that made me nervous. They had themselves a mage this time.

"Cypher!" Seraphina yelled.

"Got him!" Cypher yelled back. Again his body flickered with little blue bolts of power that coalesced into a bolt of lightning. His spell was true, and there was another trideo gunshot sound with it, and the magician was bowled off his feet. Then he fell to his own knees, reaching out for his motorcycle's handlebar to try and keep somewhat upright.

My spirit flipped aside the other pickup as it advanced on the other armored people before stretching out an earthen arm to unleash a torrent of flames at one of them. I noticed another guy had apparently become so disoriented that he had walked right into the building and was now using it to keep himself upright after sliding down to his knees.

I hazarded a glance back, and saw Moreau and the troll were gone, but the van was still sitting there, ignored and forgotten. Looked like the van wasn't really their ride after all.

"We gotta get outta here!" I yelled.

"What about Moreau?" Parker yelled to me.

"Go with him, if you can find him." I answered, jabbing a thumb back at the van.

I popped back around from the covering side of Deadbolt's truck, aimed in the general direction of their magician, and squeezed off two rounds as I hustled for a door. I doubt it would have mattered if they could hear the gunshots, but the noise of hearing bullets hit close to you is often enough to cause some panic. With my free hand I opened up the first door, squeezed off two more shots at the magician as he was regaining his feet, and got into the back seat of the truck.

"What about the kids?" asked Parker as he got in the passenger seat opposite of mine.

"They can take care of themselves. Go!" Deacon answered from the front seat. Had that been about anyone else I might've tried to shoot her right then and there.

Deadbolt pulled a pretty neat bootlegger's turn, just about running over one of the armored men as we raced by. Tires squealed as he turned north onto Sixth Avenue. After a block he turned right again. Once it looked like we were clear I released my spirit from its task. When we got too far away I wouldn't have been able to get my other service out of it anyway, and I didn't think that we really needed to make sure those guys were truly dead.

"I never thought… you guys… abandoned…" panted Parker.

"We don't." Deacon sternly said.

Motorcycle engines tend to be a lot louder than that of a car or truck because of something in how the exhaust system's built. It also leads people to think that you'll always hear one coming a kilometer away, even when you're driving down the road in your own car. The reality of it is that your car has a lot of sound dampening in it, and that's just for starters.

Point is, we didn't hear the sound of their motorcycles until they were practically on us. I could just barely see them through Parker's window as the kids matched our pace in the inside lane. One of them, Cypher if I had to guess, flashed us a 'V' sign just before they sped up ahead of us.

Deadbolt grunted. "There's your answer."

"You know," I said, "if I didn't believe what you told me about those two earlier I just might've shot you for telling us to leave them behind." I could see Deacon lowering her head.

"Care to share?" asked Deadbolt. "I mean, I know… And they're kids, too."

I guess Deacon was beating herself up a bit much now for what she had said. I decided to answer for her.

"Word on the street is that Cypher killed a vampire, by himself with his bare hands." I told them.

Parker stared at me in disbelief.

"You hit your head or somethin'?" Deadbolt asked.

"Honest to ghost, that's the scan." I replied.

"What's that old matrix line, 'trid or it didn't happen?'" Deadbolt asked.

"They are… very… capable." Deacon softly said.

Nothing more was said after that. I also didn't pay that much attention to where Deadbolt was driving until he pulled his truck into a Stuffer Shack, parking next to one of the fuel pumps. The next row over I saw two familiar black motorcycles pulling up just as we were getting out.

"Gassing up?" Cypher asked as he pulled his helmet off.

"Yeah. Tank's runnin' close to 'E.'" Deadbolt answered as he accessed a pump. "Was hoping to do this after the job was done."

"Null sheen, Parker." I said to him, "Not like any of us knew we were going to get raided a second time."

"Best we find a new crash pad." Deadbolt added.

"Yeah." I sighed, "The last place's probably too hot to go to now."

"I… I'm gonna go get a snack." Deacon told us. Without waiting for a reply she started walking towards the store.

"Sounds like a good idea." added Seraphina.

"Sure." Cypher told her. Instead he started tending to their bikes. Looked like he was going to fill up their tanks as well. Not a bad idea, really.

But since my car was probably a lost cause right now I opted to follow Deacon and Seraphina in to grab a few snacks. After using the restroom I grabbed a few things, including a 3L bottle of Buzz Cola and a large sack of ranch flavored Doritos for Deadbolt along with the orange flavored Fanta-Zack and tube of BBQ chips I had for myself.

I wasn't the first one back out. Seraphina had been really quick in and out, and apparently knowing what to grab for Cypher as well it seemed.

Deacon was right behind me at the checkout, and it looked like it was intentional. She had a look on her face that was something like 'we need to talk,' so I waited for her by the exit.

We stepped just outside, then she stopped and asked me, "You've… read their auras, right?"

"Yeah."

She turned to face me, looking up into my eyes with that sad, pleading look. "What did you see?"

"He's got headware, yes." I told her, "And her aura's damaged too. Pretty sure she's got a matching setup. Why'd you ask?"

She looked back down at my chest, more in thought than anything. After a bit of thinking she said, "We're all still ghosting, you know, but it's like they're still connected. I'm sure you'd know if it was magic, but… Honest to ghost I keep thinking I… hear something between them. It feels like when we do a wireless chat, but… I can't quite… describe it. It's like… hearing a ghost."

"Or like trying to look at them when we left the Maiden?"

She looked back up at me and nodded.

"Those two are a pair, a team," I told her, "and they're no fools. Wouldn't surprise me if they've gotten a hold of some kind of military grade encryption for their private chat."

"But that I'd hear, clearly." Deacon told me, "Even if I couldn't understand it."

I sighed. "Honestly I don't know. I know people a lot better than I do tech." Well, not completely true. I figured I had a better understanding of this kind of tech than the average user. I put a hand on her shoulder, drawing her attention again. I told her, "Hey, the kids're solid. Haven't heard of them turning on a team. They're alright."

Deacon nodded as we continued on walking back to the others.

"Grabbed you a few things." I told Deadbolt, handing him the plastic bag that had the snacks I had gotten for him. He grunted his thanks as he took it.

"You are to be commended for your efforts." someone said from behind us. Immediately I turned around to see a pair of men walking up to us. Both had short cut black hair, wore dark clothing, and looked Oriental. One was an elf, the other human that looked rather unremarkable despite the collection of scars running up and down his face. Their hands were empty, and the elf raised his hands in a peaceful gesture as they walked up.

Something felt off to me.

The kids drew their Predators, holding them ready.

The two stopped, though the human didn't put his hands up when the elf did.

"We are only here to talk." the elf told us. Sounded like English was a second language, but he still spoke it quite well.

"And you're still standing." I replied. "Trust me, if we were the trigger happy types you'd already be unconscious on the sidewalk."

"Yes, I suppose so." the elf said, looking us over. Not quite sure if he believed me.

"You're here to talk, so talk." Cypher gruffly told them.

The elf didn't even glance at Cypher. "To the point, then. The offer is simple." he said as he held up a little object that was black and gold. "This credstick containing a quarter of a million nuyen, and you walk away leaving Mr. Acson to me."

"That's your offer?" Cypher asked.

"Gotta do better than that." Seraphina scoffed.

This time the elf did glance at the kids. Briefly. Maybe it was more of a glare. For a moment I actually felt sorry for the two if things went south. But then it would be easy to underestimate a pair of smart mouthed, bratty kids when you have no clue what they're capable of.

"Thing is," I said in a much more civil tone, "if we were to split that evenly it equals what we're currently being offered by someone else." Well, that was half true.

"So it is a matter of money?" the elf asked.

"Hardly." Cypher answered.

"It's a matter of our reputation, of honor." I said. "We wouldn't be worth our word if we suddenly turned on our current employer just because we were offered more money."

"I understand." the elf told us. "You have my respect, but I have my orders." Then he sharply said something in another language and the two sprung into motion. I barely had time to see the two draw handguns, the elf aiming a Predator at me. Before I could even get Deadbolt's truck between us I felt red hot pain erupt in my left shoulder.

A humanoid of raw fire appeared between us and the elf as he started walking up towards us. Already feeling woozy from being shot I stumbled back a few paces and promptly fell on my hoop. I heard some gunshots, and it looked like they were shooting at the elf from how he moved. Seraphina even lit up the night, glowing with ruby flames before sending them out at the elf. It was like trying to nail down the tide the way he evaded everything.

Cypher struck from the side, trailing sparks of little blue lightning bolts as he moved. I had no idea where he came from, and it looked like even the elf was caught off guard. The kid caught the elf in the stomach with his right hand, the lighting jumping down his arm and up into the elf's body as they collided with the side of Deadbolt's truck.

But the elf was far from out. Even despite the close quarters he managed to strike back at Cypher with what looked like a brutal gut punch of his own.

I barely remembered the spirit I had summoned earlier that night, calling out to it as Cypher took another blow to the stomach. Drek, he wasn't looking too good.

But having two spirits present must've turned the tides for us. I had no idea what Seraphina's fire spirit was told to do, but when my earth spirit appeared the elf took a look at it, a second look at the fire spirit, punched Cypher once more before shoving the kid aside, and bolted.

Cypher's voice sounded odd as he simply roared his frustration. He lashed a hand out after the elf, and a bolt of lightning jumped from his outstretched fingers at the fleeing elf, exploding like a gunshot. A neat tuck and roll at an impossible moment cleared the elf from being struck, and he kept on running without even breaking stride as both strangers disappeared into the night.

Feeling rather light headed tends to mean you can't make some decisions on your own. Like when gravity decides that it'd be best if you lie down. So down I went, feeling my head bounce on the concrete, which hurt a lot.

"Bishop!" I heard Deacon cry out. She was the first one to me, kneeling over me as I felt something hot and wet flowing beneath me.

Seraphina was next to appear over me, coming up on my left and nearly shoving Deacon aside before she knelt down. "Shit." she cussed, "Didn't your mama teach you about getting shot?" she asked, looking more at my shoulder than at me directly.

I groaned as she started poking and prodding me. "Yeah, don't." I managed to answer.

"He gonna be alright?" Deadbolt asked.

"Looks like a through and through." Seraphina answered, speaking with a lot more professional calm than I really expected for a ten year old. "Should be easy enough to heal."

 _Through and through_ , I thought. Drek. Meant that I was bleeding out, that wet and warm feeling I had was my own blood. I closed my eyes and groaned, more from the pain than anything.

Heedless of what must've been a bloody mess of a wound, Seraphina put both of her hands on my body. When I opened my eyes I saw that crimson flames had enveloped her body, and I could see the bird's head appear like a cowl over her own. This was the first time that the little sorceress had worked any magic on me, and her healing spell felt like liquid fire as it poured into my shoulder, almost unbearably hot as the spell started fixing my body.

"Just who were those guys?" Parker asked.

"Not a clue, but they were serious about wanting you." Deadbolt answered.

"Dead or alive." Cypher added as he leaned against the side of Deadbolt's truck. "Probably prefers you dead. Maybe those other guys earlier, too."

Now the kid also looked weird, and I don't mean because it looked like he was in a fair amount of pain. His skin had darkened and his hair had grown longer and wilder.

Parker, on the other hand, was starting to look rather green. Then he turned away and stumbled a few steps before bending over and vomiting. I was just glad the splash missed me.

Seraphina pushed herself off me and I could feel her healing spell begin to fade. It would be plain for all to see as the flames of her aura also faded with the spell. Carefully I pushed myself upright. "We should get going." I said.

"In a sec." Seraphina said as I noticed Deacon walking back to us.

"I… Not sure why you needed this. Thought you'd just heal him, too." she said, handing her a bottle.

"This'll help save our asses later." Seraphina replied, taking the bottle from him while I pushed myself to my feet. We watched as she opened the bottle and started dumping it on the bloodstain I had left on the concrete. It didn't take long for the distinct odor of bleach to assail my nose. She emptied about half of the half liter bottle on my blood before dumping the rest where Parker had vomited.

"Ritual magic, right?" Cypher asked.

"We really should get going." Deadbolt said.

"Yeah, bet Knight won't be long now." I added.

Since we didn't really need our spirits they were sent back to wherever it is they come from when called. Deadbolt and I also had to haul Parker into the truck before we left while the kids had gotten on their motorcycles and left well ahead of us.

I thought I heard sirens as Deadbolt drove us away.

* * *

After a while Moreau had managed to get back in touch with us. Despite what had happened he was still interested in taking Parker with him and paying us for the job. The rest of us were just glad we'd be able to get this over with.

Now he didn't give us much in the way of details, other than an address out in the middle of Redmond, and instructions to buzz turbo there without bringing the Knight or any other heat with us. Honestly I was hoping we'd actually manage that, considering the two armored Horizon strike teams, a pair of assassins, and a freaking lizard man that had tried to kill or take Parker.

So we were now out in the middle of the Redmond Barrens, watching as abandoned buildings and such passed us by in the dark. Lone Star never patrolled much out here, and Knight certainly hadn't picked up the slack any. A lot of Redmond had a post apocalyptic feel, numerous dilapidated homes and such where there was an occasional barrel with a fire in it, the roads were broken because the city wouldn't come out to fix them, there was no electricity unless you had your own generator, and no one walked around in the daylight without openly carrying anything smaller than a 10mm.

And we did our best to blend into the shadows out here, too. Deadbolt drove without your classic headlights on, relying on sensors and an extra set of infrared headlamps that more discretely lit his way. Only the sound of his truck's engine would alert anyone to our passing, and not many would be crazy to brave the dark to come and see.

"You sure we're supposed to be out here?" Parker asked, trying to see whatever might be out there in the faint moonlight. It might've been hours after moonrise, but only now did the waning moon actually provide any worthwhile light to try and see by. Mountains and trees make for good shadows at times.

"We're not supposed to be out here at all." Deadbolt answered.

"But it's where Moreau is going to pick you up." I added. I noticed Deacon shiver in the front seat. We were pretty far out from any good matrix coverage, and that lack of connection made technomancers rather uncomfortable. I leaned forward and patted a hand on her shoulder, softly telling her, "Just hang in there. Shouldn't be too long before we're heading back to civilization."

I saw her bob her head in acknowledgement.

And not for the first time I caught Parker looking back behind us. The kids were tailing us, doing better on the rough roads than I expected the motorcycles to do. Kinda made me wonder what other modifications they had done to them. Like Deadbolt, they also drove without their headlights on, though what they relied on to see was beyond me. I figured they probably were doing the same thing, using infrared and sensors to guide their paths.

"Relax." I told Parker, "Kids're fine. I'd be more worried about what tries to fight them."

"I never imagined…" Parker started to say, settling back down properly into his seat. "Are all children out here like that?"

I grunted. "Hardly. More like they're the exception that breaks the rule."

"To think that there are kids…" Parker started to say.

"Drek! Hang on!" Deadbolt yelled, and suddenly he was turning us violently to the left.

Before I could even ask I felt the truck suddenly jerk even harder, like someone had kicked one of the back tires as hard as they could. When the truck's back end came back down I felt like I was sitting lower than I should.

It didn't help things when I heard what I could only describe as machinegun fire. Still I managed to find the door handle to get out of the truck. Deadbolt was a few steps ahead of me and making for the trees. Down the road behind us I could hear motorcycle engines, higher pitched than the kid's bikes. I thought I heard something flying overhead, too. Kinda hard to tell when there's gunfire a lot closer. And somewhere in the mix was a deeper sounding explosion.

It was turning out to be a typical night in the Barrens.

But with rockets.

Yeah, if this was Horizon, again, they had upped the ante against us and really brought out the heavy artillery. I mean, who else is going to be shooting missiles at a bunch of shadowrunners?

Don't answer that.

Anyway, that missile had overshot Deadbolt's pickup by a few meters before it exploded.

"Damn it." Deadbolt cussed from just behind me. Then he shot off a round from his shotgun. I was just in time to see three bikers in full on body armor coming up at us, and a small fireball exploded center mass on the leading one. He tumbled off his motorcycle.

Flames briefly enveloped one of the other two, and he also fell over. Had to be Seraphina's work. For a moment I wondered if she had that stereotypical temper redheads were given to have.

And maybe whoever kept firing missiles had a thing for Deadbolt's truck. I thought I noticed movement from the passenger side when another missile struck, this time actually hitting the truck. I had a split second to see what damage the first missile had done, which had pretty much tore up the driver side back wheel and such, before the truck exploded.

"Cover me!" I yelled as I actually rushed back toward his truck, moving to try and make sure I had it between me and whoever kept shooting missiles while Deadbolt fired his shotgun a lot of times at our attackers. As I moved I called for my earth spirit to show up. Then I saw Deacon and Parker both lying face down on the road.

Two bright flashes of fire lanced by, one from Seraphina and another from a fire spirit that was next to her. The spirit was laying down some serious firepower, literally.

"Are you alright?" I asked as I heard more gunfire from around us.

Deacon groaned as she tried to push herself upright. Parker didn't look too good and wasn't moving, though I thought I saw him breathing.

"We've got trouble." Deadbolt roared, snapping off a round with a massive pistol.

 _Protect us, take out our enemies_ , I sent to my earth spirit as I drew my Predator.

Seraphina rushed over as well, practically falling to her knees at Parker's side to check him over. Cypher wasn't too far behind her. I didn't realize it right away they were on foot, and the only way I knew who was who in their matching black attire and biker helmets was by her grunt when she hit the ground.

"Trouble just crapped a bunch of men." Deadbolt yelled to us, squeezing off another shot. Cypher added a few more gunshots of his own at them from the other side of the truck. Then I noticed some trailing sparks from his body as he moved.

Then someone on the other side of Deadbolt's truck showed us his big gun. Once my mind registered the first bangs of machinegun fire directed our way I reflexively jumped for what meager cover I could find next to the truck. Bullets zipped by like oversized mosquitoes, tearing through metal and asphalt, and adding sour pings and pangs as the truck absorbed some of the barrage.

The only one of us hit, the only one who didn't move, was Parker.

Seraphina froze, apparently mortified as she stared at Parker's body. Actually, more like what remained of his head. Honestly I felt like I was going to be sick.

Amidst the machinegun fire, Deadbolt shot back again. From the other side of the truck Cypher also shot back, his Predator's double retort more of a clack compared to Deadbolt's heavy revolver.

"God damned, cock sucking, mother fucking, ASSHOLES!" Seraphina yelled, so loudly that for a moment her voice seemed to drown out the machinegun.

"She's mad." Cypher commented, his voice sounding oddly distorted again. Did they have voice modulators in their helmets?

"ASTORATH!" Seraphina yelled to the heavens.

"Yup, she's mad." Cypher said again, rather unemotionally compared to his partner.

The fire spirit looked like it was suddenly blown out like a candle on a birthday cake, the sparks and embers of its physical body flowing around the truck and into Seraphina's body. Well, not entirely into her body as it looked like she was now on fire.

But that wasn't all of it, not by a long shot.

A new spirit erupted onto the scene, literally, sounding like the growling roar of a forest fire.

"Holy drek!" Deadbolt yelled, taking a few steps back to get some cover from his truck. I moved around Deadbolt to try and get a better look.

Now I've seen some big spirits in my time, and even my earth spirit tonight wasn't really any slouch. This new fire spirit put that to shame. It stood taller than Deadbolt, and that was before you counted a pair of thick horns of flame that curled slightly as they rose above its head. Its body looked like a nuclear inferno that was barely contained, its horns and claws like blowtorches at its fingers and feet had literally broken through some invisible containment. It was also armored, with bands of gold about its wrists, ankles, neck, and crown, with armor plates at its chest, back, and shoulders.

Fire spirits by themselves are nasty business. Big fire spirits are, naturally, nastier.

Really big, _invoked_ fire spirits are the stuff of nightmares.

What Seraphina did next might be considered crazy by most, and maybe impossible. But considering that it looked like she had absorbed her fire spirit for its power maybe it wasn't too crazy when she hopped up onto the roof of Deadbolt's pickup. "Kill 'em all!" she yelled, jumping higher up again to float above the wrecked truck, and it looked like she was suspended by a pair of wings of fire extending from her body.

The new fire spirit started by slamming a shoulder into the six-wheeled APC that must've been chasing us, jamming its clawed hands into its armored side like it was made of paper. Now it didn't pick it up and toss it like some super strong comic character, but it did flip it over with the ease that a troll could flip over a Chrysler-Nissan Jackrabbit (it's a rather compact car). Several armored people scattered away, but they quickly regrouped, turned, and continued to back away cautiously. I could see their submachine guns, and not shooting was a good idea. The thing to do out of fear would be to try shooting at full auto, but against a spirit like this it's a good way to flatten a lot of bullets very quickly. I wondered if they had a magician in the mix.

And it didn't really matter.

One thing all fire spirits have in common is the ability to literally toss raw fire at people and things. How accurate and lethal this is depends on how powerful the spirit is. But there's a limit, and that is they can only hit one target at a time.

Normally.

This big spirit of Seraphina's dropped a true firebomb on the guys that'd been chasing us. As they tried cautiously withdrawing the fire spirit slammed its massive hands together, and the roadway around those men erupted in flames. And by roadway I mean the roadway behind them, the ditches and sidewalks beside them, and the trees that were just at the edge of the road. The roar of the flames was deafening, but only briefly as the flames died away almost as quickly as they came. It took a bit for my eyes to adjust back to the darkness of the Barrens after that blinding display, lit mostly by Seraphina's spirit. It was rather horrific, and I think I'll just leave it at that.

I turned away from the carnage to look up at Seraphina as she still hovered over Deadbolt's truck, looking like a biker dressed in black leathers with her helmet on, surrounded by flames and held aloft by slowly flapping wings of fire, and in a final act of defiance towards… I don't know who, violently gave an 'up yours' gesture with her middle finger extended. I looked back out to the scene, but couldn't see anyone or anything.

"Drek." muttered Deadbolt. "Girl gets mad she really gets mad."

"Yeah. But what happens when she's really fragged off?" I asked.

The ground crunched as Cypher and Deacon walked over to us. "She sets all of her spirits at everyone." Cypher answered, his voice sounding somewhat out of phase, distorted. "It's gone now." he said over his shoulder, towards Seraphina.

Almost as if it was blown out by a gentle breeze the spirit disappeared. Just as delicately did Seraphina come floating back down, coming to land just beside Cypher. Her wings disappeared but the flames did not as he took her into his arms.

"What'd you mean by 'it's gone now'?" Deadbolt asked.

"There were a few rotodrones with them." Cypher answered, his voice sounding normal now. I also noticed that the sparks and flames had died away from both of the kids.

"So everything got recorded?" I asked.

"Not quite. I managed to edit out most of us from the trid." Cypher told us. "The last part, Astorath frying everyone in a blast and Seraphina flipping off the one drone that left, that's all chip true. And they won't know anything until it gets back to report."

"Right. We're… still too far out." Deacon added.

"Drek, right." I added. "So, how're we gonna get a ride out here, or tell Moreau that the deal's fragged?"

Cypher sighed. "Right. Hang on." After a minute or two he then said, "Out of coverage area. I left a message."

"Wait, how the…" I started to say.

"I could… feel it." Deacon interrupted. "The power… He could reach a satellite."

Now that had to be some serious transmitting power. The average commlink on the street had a range of about four hundred to a thousand meters, and this was offset by a major network of towers and such that connected to a fiber optic grid for light speed and long range communications. Whatever Cypher had was a hundred times as powerful.

"Well, let's see just how screwed we are." Deadbolt said as he walked around his truck.

"It's not lookin' too good." I commented as I looked at the damage.

"Yeah." Deadbolt growled, giving his dead truck a good kick. "Well, at least we're not all fragged." he added as he lifted Deacon's motorcycle out of the back. He handled it quite carefully as he righted it and set it on its wheels.

"At least you three can make good time to get back to Downtown, or wherever." he said.

"But… What about you two?" Deacon asked.

"I can have a spirit help watch out for us, and we'll go the old fashioned way back to town." I told her.

Turned out that actually wasn't an acceptable answer at all, especially to the kids. So we ended up walking back the way we came, leaving the carnage of our last fight behind us.

* * *

It shouldn't be surprising that Melody's car was a subcompact. For her it was closer to a normal sized car, but still she had to have some adjustments done to it. On the plus side it did make the passenger seat of the narrow Tsarina longer so I could stretch out more. It was a rather strange design, with the driver sitting behind the passenger seat.

Sunrise had come, cold and gray while we walked, and long before we had managed to get a reliable connection that didn't involve Cypher linking up with some low orbit satellite again. It wasn't the connecting to a satellite that he minded, but the fact that such a powerful transmission went in all directions rather than just up. He told us that he normally had the transceiver power set to something much lower to blend in. That didn't surprise me all that much, really.

So Deadbolt and I had tried calling friends to get a ride. I tried reaching Melody first, and thankfully she answered. Deadbolt's friend arrived first, and we all went our separate ways after Melody found us to give me a ride out of the Barrens.

We'd also managed to get in touch with Moreau. He was rather upset, understandably, but it wasn't directed at us. Guess we all had a solid enough of a reputation to get by on our word. Then he mentioned seeing some evidence of our fight as it happened during the night. I had the sinking suspicion that Seraphina's big fire spirit had made quite an impression. Thankfully Moreau didn't ask whose spirit that was. Probably wouldn't have believed me anyway if I told him.

Melody grunted. "I still can't believe you're giving me the chip truth." she said, "That little girl actually has a giant sized, invoked fire spirit at her beck and call?"

"Believe it." I told her. My eyes felt too heavy to try and watch the passing scenery. I heard her sigh.

I pushed myself upright a little, turning to look behind me so we could see each other clearly. "Still fretting on what you saw?" I asked.

Melody didn't look at me, but nodded. "Yeah." She just kept her attention to the road ahead of us, her gaze passing right over me.

She had given both kids a read when we met them, starting with Cypher because she thought he was cute. Well, at first. We had discussed it a bit after we left, and she had described his aura as being blurry, fuzzy at the edges, like a water painting that had gotten wet again so the colors would run. Yeah, I know, it sounds similar and different than how I described the kid's aura. How Melody and I approach magic is also similar, but different as well. She's a hermetic, one of the two most popular ways of looking at magic. It's very 'by the book' and formulaic in trying to distill, codify, and explain all of magic. My way is generally called chaos; I still take a rational approach to magic and spirits, but it's not exclusively from the dusty old European tomes and such but bits and pieces from just about everything.

But that doesn't mean we don't see the same results in the end.

I turned back around to look ahead of us, my gaze sweeping around once before I closed my eyes again. I tiredly sighed and said, "Guess it's why they're called the _Fallen Angels_."

"What?!"


End file.
